A Walk with Vampires
by CullenFest
Summary: Rosalie & Emmett find Yolanda dying in the woods. They rescue her & take her under Cullen family protection for rehabilitation. Canon characters & pairings. Post-Breaking Dawn, 3 months after Volturi visit. M rated for a reason.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. I owe her a big thank you for being able to borrow the talents of her fabulous vampires to bring a little cheer to someone very special.**

**A/N:** **I have written this fanfic for a wonderful friend who is a writer by profession and also a published playwright. She told me to have a go at writing – my other stories are the result of that encouragement. This story is my way of saying thank you to her.  
**

**Action: A terminally ill Yolanda is abandoned to die in the woods near Forks, but luck stumbles upon her in the form of Rosalie and Emmett. See what happens when the kind-hearted Cullens meet a former journalist whose own story is playing out in a way she could never have imagined. ****This is in essence a love story. I've given Yolanda "wings" in this story, so she can let her imagination soar!**

**Warning: No lemons for a while, but there will be in due course. Adult language from the start - hence the adult rating.**

**Dedication: **to my wonderfully brave friend Yolanda and the focus of her desire: Liam

**Music vibe:** I've gone with David Bowie "Changes".

**A WALK WITH VAMPIRES: PROLOGUE**

**Yolanda POV:**

The pain spiked once more to a level I'd never have thought possible. If I'd thought that my screaming would help, I'd have screamed the house down right about now. As it was, all I could do was moan. And moan again. I couldn't even cry. My tear ducts had already been sealed as the venom worked its cruel way round my body's system.

The only thing that was keeping me focused on getting through this terrible ordeal was the thought that afterwards I would be whole and mended. Carlisle and his family had promised me that.

In the meantime, I had to suffer more hell than I'd already been through prior to this week.

My ever-expanding mind searched back several days to the moment when my life changed in a way I could never have imagined. Funny how life turns out sometimes. Funny haha. Funny ironic. Well the last laugh will be on you, you bastard!

**Emmett POV:**

**A few days earlier**

My Rose looked like a goddess running through the woods as I chased her. She was trying to outrun me yet again and failing. Her blonde hair was trailing out behind her like a comet's tail and her long legs were leaping logs and ferns in a blur of frenetic activity. My blood was up and I was going to let her think she had outpaced me before I tackled her and brought her down to show her for the third time today just how hot she was and what she did to my body.

My lust was rising at the thought of her naked body beneath me. I wondered how long I could hold out before I made her mine again today.

In the meantime, I was enjoying the chase into a part of the woodland we didn't ordinarily go. Today was looking very promising indeed - as long as Jasper and Alice had not decided to play in this part of the forest today!


	2. No Control

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. I owe her a big thank you for being able to borrow the talents of her fabulous vampires to bring a little cheer to someone very special.**

**Music:** David Bowie- No Control. Bowie – one of the greats. I could have picked many! Oh, in fact I have lol.

**CHAPTER 1 : NO CONTROL**

**Yolanda POV:**

I lay in the car and felt miles and miles of tarmac disappear beneath our wheels. The steady thrum of the black rubber on black tarmac was soporific but given my history, sleep would not be forthcoming anywhen soon. I wouldn't get any release from my discomfort anywhen soon either.

This was a journey I had not wanted to take, had not been consulted about and ultimately did not have any choice about.

We had left Texas behind many hours ago. I had said a very unwilling goodbye to my home and my beloved animals in the suburbs of Dallas where I'd been sequestered for many months while in the throes of a deadly disease.

Today, suddenly and brutally, I'd been dragged from the house, cursing epithets and raining insults, wildly searching for assistance from somebody, anybody, in this latest moment of need. Again, none had been forthcoming. Alone in my distress, this was nothing different from the days that had gone speeding into the past for longer than I cared to remember. Damn this place to hell.

For somebody who had travelled the world many times over the years as a journalist, it was ironic that I was now confined by illness to the boundaries of my home, its garden, and intermittent access to the internet. I had interviewed the great and good during my tenure as a political journalist for a Dallas national daily newspaper.

For fun I'd swum with wild dolphins in Australia, danced barefoot on the grass under Tuscan moonlight, chanted for peace and understanding in a Tibetan monastery and made love on a sandy beach in some exotic location when I'd been dating a very wealthy man who owned his own island.

I had loved and lost. I had fought and lost. I had searched and was now lost again.

In recent months, my only trips out, which I didn't exactly look forward to, were the visits to the hospital where the medics seemingly spent hours concocting new gruesome procedures and tests to inflict on me, all in the name of extending my life by a matter of months. Some guinea pig I was turning out to be for them. Oh it's Monday, that must mean needles. Oh it's Tuesday, that means noxious and toxic substances dripping in one laborious drop at a time through a clear tube-line. It's Wednesday, that must mean nausea and burning. It's Friday, it's let's count the bloodcells day and play a numbers game.

And repeat every three weeks.

Not that I didn't appreciate their efforts of course – no matter how mean life was to me, I was still determined to cling to it.

The medics had done me the honour of accepting my fight for life and had been as supportive as any torturers can be for their victim. Their vicarious pleasure was my horrific pain. A necessary and brutal part of staying in this world, or atleast that was how my psyche now viewed life – somewhat skewed, but all I had to cling to just now.

Months of being housebound had only served to sharpen my tongue and my senses – they were the only things left I could call my own. My body was a shambles, a virtual shell of its former glory, but my intellect, my words and my memory were razor-sharp. They say laughter is the best medicine – well some bloody joke that was. Black humour? More like blood red.

While I could no longer pirouette physically on the dancefloor of life, as I had done when I was fit and strong, my brain could still cartwheel round life's obstacles and make pithy observations. I could focus my tongue particularly on my troublesome partner who had brought me to the sorry situation I now found myself in.

Yes, my partner. There was a conundrum. His status changed with the weather. Housemate. Sad excuse for a human. Travel companion. Shithead. Sadistic control freak.

He had no name to me now. A name suggested a being worthy of having a soul So to me, he was now "Thing": a housemate who used to have the dubious honour of being my life partner. But a life partner no longer. Just an angry and insecure shell of a person - unfortunately for me, also the person who drove the vehicle I found myself locked in; the person holding me hostage – succeeding horribly where my body had at least left me a tiny bit of leeway. My travel companion was in reality my jailer.

Until recently, I had been able to hobble around the house, using sticks. Then one day my sticks disappeared and I was left to crawl slowly and painfully until I could crawl no longer. My body shut down in rage and disgust. My mind likewise raged at the man and the world. I was Atlas, struggling with the world on his shoulders. I was more than bowed over: I was flattened. The world had wiped its feet on me and Thing had dumped his vileness on me from an even greater height.

Thing had ceaselessly taunted me with his laughter and mocking. He found vicarious pleasure in my suffering. Occasionally, he added to my torment with his fists. What little dignity I'd got left after the disease had ravaged me, had dissipated with the removal of physical aids from my daily efforts to keep some semblance of life going.

My only access to the outside world, apart from the ambulances which ferried me to and from hospital, was via the tools of the modern age: the computer and the telephone. Steadily I found even these removed from my grasp for hours and days at a time as Thing sought to envelope me in his control, seeking revenge on me for having a terribly feeble body but still having the temerity to go on living.

So far the one thing he had not been able to control was my mind. However, there were days when even that was in doubt. I had a tenuous grasp at best on life at times, but something kept bringing me back like a slap in the face with a wet newspaper. Each day that dawned for me was reason and motivation to get back at him.

While I was trapped in a living hell, I didn't believe in God. I didn't believe in angels. Nor did I believe in magic or miracles. However, I did believe in myself and the human spirit. I nursed the determined notion that one day I would exact my revenge on the man sitting behind the steering wheel of this mobile prison, tearing me away from all I had known and struggled to create all those years, and taking me towards goodness knows what.

I didn't know how I would exact revenge, but do it I would. Revenge is a dish best served cold, so they say. Somehow – I would serve up a platter of icy revenge, even if it was the last thing I ever did.

- * -

**A/N: what do you think of it so far? Another chapter to set the scene, before introducing characters you all know and love.**


	3. End of the Road

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. I owe her a big thank you for being able to borrow the talents of her fabulous vampires to bring a little cheer to someone very special.**

**Music:** Puddle of Mudd - "Drift and Die"

**CHAPTER 2 : THE END OF THE ROAD**

**Yolanda POV:**

So the miles passed. Tediously, endlessly, silently except for the changing stations on the radio – rock, country, gospel, talk, latino, grunge, depending on which State we were passing through.

Not even afforded comfort breaks at the forecourts when Thing had stopped several times to refuel the car, I could only await my fate. I was shackled underneath the coverlet draped over my legs, and tied to the door handles by hand and foot.

Things being what they were in society nowadays, nobody took the blindest bit of notice of me in the back of the car, even when I'd tried to lift my head near the window. Alone in a crowd of vehicles and passersby. Distracted by iPods and blinded by the cautious mentality of self preservation, nobody had heeded my weak pleas for assistance.

I had no idea where I was being taken. All I could do was keep track of road signs as and when I could strain my neck to read them. The Lone Star State had given way to a scorched earth New Mexico, then a mountainous Colorado, thru the dry unforgiving deserts of Utah to the big skies of Idaho and on into the green piney wilderness of Washington State. I was variously boiled, baked, jolted, frozen, swayed and nauseated.

On any other road trip, this would have been a fabulous unfolding of all America had to offer geologically. I loved to explore. Such a diverse continent, I had loved America since first clapping eyes on it in the 1980s. Now its size only served to emphasise just how far away from the security of my home I now was. My mind screamed for sight of that familiar place. Why had I been dragged so far away from my medicines, my equipment, my lifeline?

After two days in the car, I was ravenous, by my standards. Sustained only by a liquid diet for a long time now, my strength had ebbed substantially in recent days but of course I had been unaware of what Thing had been planning.

No refreshments had been supplied to me during this journey. I was no more than a chattel, an object being transported from A to B. Perversely, while I did not care for all the time spent in the car, I did not want the journey to end while my fate was uncertain. _I'm going to die, I just know it. Sooner rather than later._

All I knew was that I would not like what was going to meet me at the other end of this trip. If I hadn't already lived through it, this would have been the road to hell.

The lyrics of a song by Talking Heads flitted through my head. My sleep-starved brain latched on to the riff and kept churning it around. We're on a road to nowhere. _Pah! That's all I am now – a bloody talking head! _I snorted quietly to myself.

That garnered me a brief look from Thing in the rearview mirror, but he made no comment. In fact he hadn't commented on anything since bundling me into the car back in Dallas. He had studiously ignored my furious rantings and questioning until I had subsided with exhaustion, my parched throat aching and raw.

As I looked out of the window, bringing my focus back to reality, I noticed the roads were now bounded by hills and endless pine trees. It was a verdant but almost boring landscape. From time to time, I could just make out birds of prey wheeling over treetops in the distance. I could imagine their haunting keening as they searched for prey. Magnificent but deadly.

The road signs indicated that we were headed for Seattle. _Ah, the city of coursing rain, computers, coffee and Cobain._ I smiled grimly at that passing thought – I'd always loved all of those things. Not that I'd been able to enjoy any of them much in a very long time.

I knew that before the passing of another couple of hours, we would either hit the sea or Canada. Either would be good. Possibly.

We veered south before hitting Seattle and headed towards Tacoma. Well we weren't headed for the international airport, that's for sure. No flights to tropical paradise lay in my future.

At Tacoma, we pulled onto yet another garage forecourt where I was finally offered some liquid. I was minded to throw it over this sick fucker's head but opted for pragmatism instead.

I sniffed the liquid. It was odourless and clear. I was suspicious but my sense of taste had abandoned me after all the chemo cycles I'd endured over the past couple of years. I could only hope that what I was about to drink was just water. It came in a plastic bottle marked with an icon of the State mountain: Mt Rainier. _Oh well, here goes nothing. Salute! Heck yeah – that's a laugh. Good health - yeah right..._

I drank up. _Yep, it's water alright. Good job I haven't needed the bathroom in the past 2,000 miles or so. What are you looking at, you bastard?_

I glared at my captor. He watched me silently. When I'd finished drinking, he wordlessly took the bottle and disposed of it in a nearby bin. After fiddling with something at the rear of the car, he then got back behind the wheel and restarted the engine.

We continued south-west for a bit. I could see the setting sun ahead and glimpsed the skies as they pinked and flamed at the end of their day. I could see stars faintly twinkling through the upper atmosphere. The crisp note to the air heralded a clear March night.

I noticed a change in the air. Ozone. So we were near the sea, which I had not seen for atleast 2 years. No sooner had I called to mind my last view of the sea, than we turned north and into darker country, the road ahead shaded by stand after stand of pine trees. My travel companion evidently had a destination in mind as he silently drove us towards what felt like oblivion.

My mind had started to fog over. _I must be tired from the travelling and the strain. I wish he'd pull over for the night atleast. Surely wherever he is taking me can't be too far now. Why on this day of all days, is my usually frenetic brain activity suddenly deserting me? I'm getting fuddled. Oh no, there must have been something in that damned water.... _

Well, whatever he had planned couldn't be any worse than what he'd done to me over recent months. If he intended to leave me abandoned at the side of the road, that would be a damned sight better than living in the house with his odious and oppressive presence. _You're like a spectre, feeding off my pain and discomfort - you warped deviant!_

The road we travelled on became more winding and narrower than before. It was the scenic route to somewhere and nowhere at the same time.

_Looks like this relationship has reached the end of the road. Looks like this road has reached the end of the road.....oh my eyes.....can't keep.... open...damn what now?_

My thoughts faded to black.

**A/N: Sorry the build up has taken a couple of chapters, but things are about to change. You'll see why!**


	4. Scary Monsters

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. I owe her a big thank you for being able to borrow the talents of her fabulous vampires to bring a little cheer to someone very special.**

**Music Vibe:** David Bowie – Scary Monsters. Who else to throw a little surrealism on life but the sublime Ziggy, Spaceman and elegant Mr Bowie?

**CHAPTER 3 : SCARY MONSTERS**

**Emmett POV:**

"Is she even alive, Emmett? I can't hear a heartbeat from here."

Rosalie stood there, hands on hips, glaring at me as if it was my fault we had stumbled upon a body in the woods. She clicked her tongue impatiently.

We'd been out for a couple of hours hunting and making out gloriously and lustily in the bracken. When the day had started, bright and early, I'd never imagined it would take this turn of events. Vampires don't like surprises.

I cautiously approached the body, while Rosalie hung back.

The woman on the ground was clothed in jogging trousers and a vest top which did nothing to hide her painfully gaunt arms. She was lying belly down in the damp earth, her face turned to one side, her body surrounded by a mess of fallen leaves and disturbed mulch. She must have been there for a couple of days, judging by the debris covering her. Her scent was clouded by a haze of insects and the passing trails of animals which had visited recently, scouting out this new interloper in their territory.

"Give her a poke Emmett" hissed Rosalie, impatiently.

"Alright, alright. Give me a minute." I stopped and listened. There was no sound of a heartbeat from this distance. "I think she's a goner" I muttered, edging closer.

I looked around at the ground, casting about to see if there were any trails indicating either a trap or foul play. There were plenty of scents around, but nothing concrete coming off the cold body lying in front of me.

"Hey big fella, you going to turn her over?" whispered Rosalie suddenly in my ear, having closed the gap between us and startling the heck out of me.

"Jeez Rose!" I exclaimed, "Don't creep up on me like that sweetheart – you've just taken ten years off my life!"

"Oh ha ha" retorted Rosalie scornfully.

I bent down to inspect the body when suddenly I caught the faint note of an erratic heart beating. _Hot damn, she's alive. Oh man, what do we do now?_

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but this woman is still alive. What do you think we should do? She's miles from anywhere and obviously isn't going to make it out of here under her own steam. How can we explain leaving a live body outside Carlisle's hospital emergency doors?"

Rose bent down beside me and sniffed the air. "Smells like death to me. If she's not gone already, she's not far off".

"I can smell chemicals on her," I commented quietly. "Do you suppose she came here to off herself? If she did, she won't thank us for saving her."

I gently rolled the woman's body over onto her side and looked at her face. She was wearing a headscarf. A quick look under the fabric told me she was probably a hospital patient. Her thin body looked like it had been through the wars. There were puncture wounds on her arms, she had a stent in her hand to which an IV line had obviously been attached at one time. She had various surgical scars and underneath the fabric of her vest was a stoma. This woman had obviously been very ill.

Added to that, her ankles and wrists were red raw – my instinct said it was from some kind of binding or restraint. Hospital cuffs maybe? Psych ward? _Who the hell would do that to someone already in such distress?_ Venom flooded into my mouth as I gave way to a block of anger on the woman's behalf.

Rose's gaze softened as she looked upon the woman's face. "Oh Emmett, we can't just leave her here. Look at her, even near death, she's beautiful. Look at those gorgeous features. Look at her battle scars."

I suspected that my beloved Rose was having a flashback to her own past, when Carlisle had found her battered and bleeding, near death, before whipping her away to his home and doing the only thing his conscience could allow him to do: transform her into a vampire, thus preserving her beauty and saving her for another day.

Every day I silently thanked Carlisle for saving Rose, who in turn had saved me all those decades ago.

"Ok my love. We've got no choice then. We either have to take her to the hospital, or take her home. Either way, Carlisle will have to make a decision about what is done with her."

I checked the woman's breathing. It was very shallow, barely perceptible, almost suppressed. I opened her mouth to check her airways and smelled her breath. _Hmmm a heady mix of morphine and something else. Good lord she's full of chemical poison. I can't even smell her blood she's got that much pharmaceutical junk in her._

"Well, whatever Carlisle decides to do, I doubt she'll be in a worse fix than she is now" commented Rosalie. "Are you going to carry her or shall I?"

"Leave it to me, love. It won't take us too long to get home. Or do you think we should head straight for the hospital?"

I bent down and picked the woman up in my arms. Her head flopped over the side and her arms dangled loosely. I surveyed the ground underneath where she'd been lying and saw no evidence of identity or any personal effects.

"She doesn't look strong enough to have got here all by herself. I think somebody brought her here".

Rosalie crept a few yards away and bent down. "I think you may be right – I can smell a strong male scent over here. It's leading off towards the track on the far side of this woodland. I'll bet we'll find the tracks of a vehicle if we go look".

"Yeah well no time for that now – let's get her back to the house and warm her up."

With that, I started striding away from the spot where we'd found the woman and then moved to a sprint, taking care not to knock the woman's head on passing treetrunks or branches. Head injuries weren't part of her condition and I didn't want to change that. Rosalie caught me up swiftly and moved ahead of me, leading the way back home.

It didn't take us too long in the scheme of things to exit the woodland and come into the clearing near our house just outside Forks. It was the house we'd been living in for about 3 years now and from which we were planning to move during the coming months. It was one of several houses we maintained across the US and Canada.

As the house came into sight, I saw Edward come out onto the steps by our front door. With his mind-reading abilities, he had evidently heard us coming, or at least heard my anxious bellowing thoughts projecting ahead of me. Bella stood cautiously behind him, peeking out from behind Edward's torso. She was carrying their daughter (my niece) Renesmee.

"Who is that, Momma?" piped a clear voice. "Why is Uncle Emmett carrying that lady?"

"I don't know, sweetie. She must be poorly. I expect we'll find out in a moment."

"We've phoned Carlisle and he's on his way" Edward informed us as we ran up the steps to the house. "He won't be long. Where on earth did you find her?"

"Let's get her in the house first, then we'll tell you." answered Rosalie. She was tense and slightly agitated, throwing an impatient look at Edward who stepped aside to let us pass.

Alice was there waiting with a warm duvet and pillow. I nodded thankfully at her and gently placed the woman down on the couch in the living room. When I stepped back, Alice covered the woman over and placed the pillow underneath her head.

After a few moments, the woman stirred slightly and gave a groan. It looked like she might be coming to. Maybe now we might get some answers.

**A/N: Ok, so the Cullens have a mystery woman on their hands. Makes a change for them not to have all the answers, eh?!**


	5. Saved

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. I owe her a big thank you for being able to borrow the talents of her fabulous vampires to bring a little cheer to someone very special.**

**Music vibe: **The Who - Who Are You?

**CHAPTER 4 : SAVED**

**Yolanda POV:**

As I slowly came to my senses, I could sense that something had changed. _Wait a sec, I was in a car just now. Where am I?_

I didn't open my eyes for a moment as I was still somewhat befuddled and also totally exhausted. Had I fallen asleep at last?

I mentally went through a checklist from my head to my toes. I was lying comfortably on what felt to be a huge couch or bed. My head was pillowed in something soft and downy. My body was being warmed by the softest of covers. I flexed my fingers and toes _Yes, still all there. _I was absolutely parched. _Could murder some water. _My heart was beating erratically but that was, I guessed, down to the searing pain that was starting to hit my consciousness again.

My head hurt, my belly hurt, my arms hurt, my lungs hurt, my everything hurt. _Oh fuck!_

I groaned as the wave of pain hit me like a tsunami. _Jesus, where's my morphine? How long have I been out?_

Fragments of recollection fluttered through my head. Car. Heat. Anger. Road. Lots of road. Worry. That turd in the driving seat. Thirst. Blackness.

I heard a rustle beside me and opened my eyes, blinking as the light hit them. I could see some shapes, outlines against a background of white. _A hospital room? Oh......no not a hospital.....it's a living room I think.....come on, focus...._

My hands moved to my eyes and wiped the bleariness from them. _Ouch!_

I turned my head and focused on the sight before me.

Standing there before me was a row of the most beautiful and bewitching people, and child, that I had ever seen in my life. I had been in some surreal situations with some seriously strange people in my career as a journalist, but these people were almost ethereal.

_Wait a minute.....what the hell.....?_

It was like being transported suddenly into a scene from The Midwich Cuckoos – where the blonde identical children are all standing there, verbally silent but their thoughts battering down the walls of their mentor's mind.

I was struck dumb for a moment. _Shit, have I been abducted by aliens? _I started to panic, wondering what the hell I'd got myself into. I was then washed over with a sense of calm. Sigh of relief. _Ok, I can control myself. _

The expressions on the faces of these strangers were ones of concern, mixed with a good dose of curiosity in their golden eyes. _Golden eyes? _

I looked from one face to the next, trying to assess the situation.

_Ok, I don't think they mean me any harm. I mean if they did, would they have bothered making me comfortable? Who the hell are they? Ok, I should say something._

"At the risk of sounding clichéd, where am I?" my voice came out hoarsely, but audible hopefully.

_Do they even speak English? They could be Swedish for all I know or from the Planet Zog. Nanu Nanu._

"Oh, thank goodness. You're ok." squeaked the smallest of the group, a girl with choppy dark hair and a gorgeous smile. "I hope you're warm enough under that duvet."

_Well, they speak English at least. God, I need my morphine._

The taller girl, the blonde, kneeled down beside me and gently stroked my face. "We found you unconscious in the woods about half an hour ago. Do you remember how you got there?"

I thought back for a few minutes. "Well, I was taken on a long car journey" I paused to swallow. "Last I knew, we'd reached the Seattle/Tacoma area. After that I'm not sure where we went. We were near the sea at one point."

"You're just outside a town called Forks in the Olympic Peninsula, so you are not too far from Seattle." said the blonde. "But, first things first, are you hurt? What can we get you? How can we help?"

I considered for a moment. "I could use a drink of water if you don't mind and unless you've got access to morphine here, I could really do with getting to a hospital."

There was a flurry of movement. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the small dark-haired girl blur out of the room. _I must be hallucinating. _No sooner had I thought that than she blurred back into the room, carrying a glass of water for me. She sat down on the edge of the couch, but my first reaction was to try to inch away from her.

I stared wide-eyed at her. _What the hell was that? How the hell am I going to get away from here when I can barely lift my head up?_

"Um Alice, I think you forgot yourself there, little darlin'" drawled a blonde man from his spot at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh!" she responded, wide-eyed, putting her hand to her mouth which had been describing an O. "Oops! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I mean you no harm."

The girl called Alice proferred me the glass of water. Hesitating, I reached out to take it from her but found I could barely lift my arm.

"Here, let me help you" said the blonde girl, getting behind me and gently lifting me to a sitting position. She bent over me, strength oozing from her rock solid arms. I felt like I was being supported by a mobile block of cement. It was most odd. _What are these people?_

I took a sip of water. Then another. I relaxed and indicated I wanted to lie back again.

"My name is Rosalie, by the way. You've already met Alice." Rosalie then proceeded to introduce me to the other members of her family and indicating that one member was missing - the doctor who was on his way home.

I heard a noise and someone new came through the front door. The blonde man looked at his family, then at me and gave me a glorious smile. He was devastatingly handsome, just like the other men in the room.

A frown of concern passed over his face and he looked questioningly at the girl called Rosalie who was kneeling back down beside me.

"So who do we have here?" asked the newcomer, rubbing his hands as if to warm them. He had set down on the floor what looked to be a medical bag. "Hello. My name is Dr Cullen. I was told you had been found out in the woods. Can you tell me what happened?"

He paused beside me and picked up my wrist, looking at his watch as he did so. His hands were icy cold. _What is it with these people? Do they have circulatory problems?_

"Hmm, pulse is a bit thready. Are you in pain? Have you had any trauma? And what do we call you?"

I struggled to explain. "My name is Yolanda. I'm from Texas. I've been ill for some time with cancer. It's pretty advanced and is inoperable. I was driven up here by the man I live with and evidently left out there in the woods. I've no idea how long I was out there. What day is it?"

"Thursday" came the reply.

"I think we arrived here on Tuesday. We were on the road for a couple of days straight." _So I've been out there in the woods for two days?_

Rosalie hesitated a moment and said "You said WE - should we be looking for someone else out there?"

I took a deep breath and blew out my cheeks. "Er no, no I don't think so".

"Why did you come up here?" asked Rosalie quietly.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I was brought here against my will. Essentially kidnapped. I think he left me there in the woods to die."

As soon as the words came out, the awful reality hit me. _The bastard abandoned me hundreds of miles from home, hoping I wouldn't be found. I knew he wanted me dead but.....how the.....oh christ I can't believe it.....well fuck me sideways - he finally found some balls....got to hand it to him, I never saw that coming....._

A sound of disgust left my lips and my expression turned to one of shock. I blinked back some tears and had to choke down a huge lump in my throat.

"Ok, that sounds like a tale that has lots more in the telling." said Dr Cullen, "however I think I'd like to check you out, more privately if you don't mind. You've been through quite an ordeal and plainly need some medical assistance. You look like you're going into shock."

"Is it ok if I stay with you please Yolanda?" asked Rosalie.

"Yes of course. Thank you. I'd appreciate that."

Dr Cullen's face was a picture of kindness. Something told me to trust him. I looked at Rosalie and she smiled gently, giving my hand a slight squeeze of reassurance. What was it about these strange people? They looked so unworldly and "odd" but something told me I could trust them. So far they had only shown me kindness and concern.

"Right then everyone," said Dr Cullen "Can you clear the room please and give us some privacy?"

A woman I took to be Dr Cullen's wife, touched his arm briefly "Let me know if you need anything Carlisle". She gave me a sweet smile and a worried look.

With that, everyone except Dr Cullen and Rosalie exited the room.

**A/N: Hmm so the penny has dropped. What will the Cullens make of that? What must Yolanda be feeling right now? Thank you for following this story.  
**


	6. Quandary

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. I owe her a big thank you for being able to borrow the talents of her fabulous vampires to bring a little cheer to someone very special.**

**Music Vibe: **Harry Nilsson – Coconut

**CHAPTER 5 : QUANDARY**

**Yolanda POV:**

Dr Cullen did as he promised and gave me a thorough examination, drawing some bloods, listening to my lungs and heart, palpating my belly and checking my eyes and mouth etc. He examined my wrists and ankles carefully, noting the red marks which circled them.

Although he used the stethoscope to sound out my back and chest, I had a strange hunch that he didn't really need it and that it was only a prop. Something told me he was blessed with acute hearing. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him sniff the air around me cautiously, although I pretended to be distracted by Rosalie's small talk.

To be frank, they were both making me slightly nervous, although strangely I had a gut feeling that I need not be afraid - on the whole.

Dr Cullen asked me many probing questions about my condition, how long I had been ill, what the diagnosis/prognosis were, what treatments I had had already, prior test results and treatment programmes. Then we discussed what pain medications and cocktails of drugs I was taking to control the considerable pain he knew by now that I must be in daily. I confirmed I'd had many surgeries but was still riddled with tumours in many places, some of which were now causing me to have fits and were often interfering with breathing.

We also discussed how the various cocktails of drugs over recent years had completely reconfigured the chemistry of my brain which was now hard-wired to rarely shut off for sleep. Insomnia was not a strong enough word for my condition. I'd had about an hour of sleep in a year. Like many vampire stories I'd read, I was a nocturnal creature but like Blade was also a daywalker! All those hours in which to muse and plot and worry. I used them to write and read but not as much as I would have liked.

When I made that comment, some current of electricity passed between Dr Cullen and Rosalie: a sort of shocked amusement. They both covered what I could only describe as surprise with chuckles and an odd flurry of activity. They both examined my body and catalogued the various wounds and scars which covered me. Some of course were still ongoing.

Dr Cullen and I talked about me going to the hospital and then about possibly returning home to Dallas in due course. Dr Cullen insisted that I was not well enough to undertake such a journey without medical supervision, especially as I had not been properly medicated in over 48 hours and obviously had been subjected to exposure out in the woods for 48 hours. He speculated about how I had survived that, but I assured him that my determination to keep fighting was unusually strong. I made noises about leaving the house but, in truth, that idea filled me with horror for the time being.

Dr Cullen declared I was far too fragile to go anywhere for the moment, except possibly to a hospital bed. We talked about the ramifications of being admitted to hospital and the explanations I might have to bring forward. My medical insurance was pretty much expended and I was eking out an existence on welfare payments. Free treatment was hard to find and of course the future was not exactly rosy.

Rosalie listened to our discussion and then suggested something to Dr Cullen which surprised me.

"Carlisle, can't she stay here with us? We can put her up in Edward's old room, can't we? I'd be happy to look after her while she's here, until she's strong enough to go home or wherever else she would like to go."

Before Dr Cullen could respond, I insisted that I'd already been enough trouble and if they would be so kind as to organise my transport to the hospital, I would be out of their hair and they need think no more about it.

"Nonsense!" exclaimed Rosalie. "You need to rest - upstairs would be purrfect for that. You need medications - we can provide those. You need female company - we can provide that too. You need space from whatever has been going on in Dallas, so why not give us a chance to help you? I have a hunch there's a reason why you turned up on our doorstep."

I was very touched by Rosalie's earnest reasoning. It was so tempting but I didn't see how I could reasonably accept her kind offer. I was not a charity case and I couldn't involve them in my sad existence. A lack of money for treatment was definitely a problem, as was transport back to Dallas, but I couldn't trouble these people anymore.

Dr Cullen and Rosalie exchanged glances and watched my reaction.

"That really is very kind of you to offer so much to a complete stranger, but I really couldn't accept. I will need to call my healthcare provider and try to figure out what to do. Could I possibly use a telephone?"

I was feeling pretty weak at this point. The situation I found myself in was pretty dire and all too overwhelming. I needed to get my head around logistics, but I couldn't think straight because of the pain.

Dr Cullen could see that I was flagging badly. His golden eyes - _what was with that? - _were troubled. He leaned forward to examine my face and take my pulse again. Sighing heavily, he asked me if he could administer a sedative and some morphine to me in the hopes of taking the edge off my discomfort. I grudgingly agreed he could do so, although experience had shown that opiates were always a mixed blessing for me.

Somehow I'd have to figure out a way to repay this family's kindness. Meanwhile, Dr Cullen was not pressing me to do anything I didn't want to. That was comforting.

Rosalie had kept hold of my hand while Dr Cullen gave me the shots I needed into the stent which he had sanitized and reorganised. He quickly rigged up an IV for me to rehydrate me after the gruelling car journey and having been left exposed to the elements for all those hours. Their care in not jostling me while attending to me was so thoughtful and poignant that I could have cried, but I'm sad to say that I cried out now and then anyway when the pain forced its way through my gritted teeth. They could not help but hurt me when they moved me. Their stricken faces told me of their compassion.

When my immediate needs had been seen to and I had recovered my breath a bit, Rosalie took hold of my hand again and squared her shoulders. _Oh good grief, what now?_

She gently brought up the subject I was hoping would be left to lie just for a few hours while I recovered my composure.

"Yolanda, you have obviously been through so much suffering. I know you probably don't want to talk about this just now...."

"Rosalie!" growled Dr Cullen sharply, "Not now"

"No Carlisle, I think it should be touched on while we're on our own." Rosalie turned back to me and leaned forward. I watched her say the words I was silently begging her not to say, "Tell us about the man who had brought you to Forks. What is his story?"

She stared at me intently, waiting for an answer.

Dr Cullen sighed, his face pained "You don't have to answer Yolanda. We can talk about this later".

"No it's ok, Dr Cullen" I murmured and steeled myself for the onslaught.

My thoughts turned grudgingly to the man who had by now probably reached our modest home back in Dallas. No doubt he was sat in front of the TV, drinking endless beers and watching a football match, or playing a stupid computer game, not even thinking about what he had done. He was probably even laughing at his despicable actions. My mind reached out in despair at how I had been set aside like so much rubbish, dumped like an unwanted animal. I was an official reject.

The enormity of my situation and the fact that I was now relying on the kindness of strangers threatened to undo me. _This is too much. I don't want to think about him. _

I started to hyperventilate and see stars. My vision blurred at the edges and I could feel this huge pool of emotional lava wanting to explode from my chest. At the centre of it was the vision of the face that had caused this current misery. His blank eyes stared back at me. His mean lips mouthed words I couldn't hear and wouldn't have wished to, had they been audible. His aura emanated disinterest and disgust at the same time.

This vile man was my enemy. He was worse than the cancer. I had engaged him in battle for the past two years as he sought to make my life as miserable as possible. Instead of loving and supporting me through endless crises, we'd had countless skirmishes as he sought to crush my will to live. Each time I fought and won a victory from him in not letting him succeed in ending my life, it ended up being a pyrrhic victory as his revenge always came swiftly and devastatingly, the product of a devious and cruel mind. He cared not one whit for me. He was totally without compassion. He was a sociopath where I was concerned. He was a nameless demon.

As I tapped into this world of negativity and darkness, I could feel my control being sucked from me. For one fleeting moment, I was terrified that these kind people beside me would witness my unravelling and there was nothing I could about it now. That moment was inevitably fleeting because my brain did what I had wished so many times it would do: it overheated and overruled my body. Its immediate response was simple: it shut me down. Like a computer.

Everything faded to black once more.

**A/N: Poor Yolanda. The worst and best of days for her, although she does not know it. The worst in that she is hundreds of miles from home, penniless and poleaxed by pain. The best because the family which has rescued her is probably the only one which can help her.**


	7. All That I'm Living For

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. I owe her a big thank you for being able to borrow the talents of her fabulous vampires to bring a little cheer to someone very special.**

**Music Vibe: **Evanescence – All That I'm Living For. Sublime.

**CHAPTER 6 : ALL THAT I'M LIVING FOR**

**Yolanda POV:**

_The black mist swirled around me, dipping and probing, seeking out the perimeter of the space I was standing in, petrified. I moved back from the mist and watched it stealthily insinuate itself closer, no matter where I moved. I knew instinctively that if it found me and touched me, I was done for. My soul would be lost._

_The mist rose higher, fluffing out its edges as it enveloped all that it seeped over, shapes underneath fading to a dark vacuum of nothingness where no light could penetrate. Hiding, disguising, burying, emptying. A black hole of evil._

_My breaths came shorter as the mist came higher. I knew that my time of drawing in that most precious life-giving oxygen was nearing an end. I looked around, desperately searching for a route through the mist, for an escape from the creeping claustrophobia that threatened my existence. _

_The panic rose in my throat. I knew I was about to be suffocated by a despicable presence: nothingness. It wanted my soul. It wanted to consume me from the inside. I opened my mouth to scream but could make no sound. This is hell: to die alone in the dark._

_Standing there terrified and isolated, unable to scream for help, I was trapped in space and time. There was nothing I could do but wait for the inevitable. Breathing in deeply, I closed my eyes as the blackness lapped at the edges of my body. I could feel its cold numbing presence. My spark was about to be extinguished. Goodbye cruel world._

_Is this all there was? _

_***  
_

**Emmett POV**

We'd all gathered at the vast dining table to discuss the events that had transpired during the past 24 hours. This room was where the family councils took place - the table was rarely used for its given purpose. Only the wolves ate there now and then, when there was too much of a crowd in the living room.

Carlisle had returned from the hospital once again after a few hours, admitting to a rare "migraine". It was unusual for him to claim sickness, but he needed to get back to the house and it was easier than citing yet another family crisis. _Thank goodness for Carlisle – his wisdom and calm has always helped when Edward was having one of his endless boring angst moments or Alice's visions got the better of her common sense. Much as I love her as a sister, she's a handful at times. Hmmm... wonder what she's seen about this newcomer in our house?._

Carlisle had been closely monitoring Yolanda's condition since her arrival, pulling together the tools and equipment needed for a patient in a potentially critical condition. His trip to the hospital had been useful. The family had of course experienced patient care with Bella's pregnancy and subsequent emergency childbirth. T_he only properly equipped medical centre in a local private home is where bulletproof vampires live! The irony in that..._

At Rose's insistence, Carlisle had agreed to keep Yolanda at the house, utilising Edward's old bedroom. Rose was currently in attendance at Yolanda's bedside, having barely left it since she'd blacked out.

"I think she's at crisis right now. It could go either way." muttered Carlisle. "Edward, have you been able to make out any thoughts, subconscious or otherwise?" He looked at Edward.

"All I can see is a black mist and a vision of her in the middle of it, utterly desolate and unable to move. I can't grasp any other conscious thoughts or sign that she can hear us, much as Rosalie is trying to bring her out of it" replied Edward, with sadness in his voice.

"So what should we do now Carlisle?" asked Esme. "How should we proceed? Should we move her to hospital?"

Carlisle rubbed his eyes and commented that it was now a waiting game.

We all agreed there was no sense moving her to hospital where inevitably there would be questions. We were not best placed to answer them just now.

Carlisle felt that Yolanda would either emerge from her comatose state, or more likely, would slip away peacefully. Her life was in the balance.

He'd originally surmised that her blackout had been caused by a combination of the sedative and opiate he'd administered, topped by the overwhelming physical reaction to the despair that gripped her before she blacked out.

Jasper had almost been knocked on his backside by the sudden flood of feelings emanating from Yolanda: dejection, fear and sadness had washed over him from the living room. It had been so sudden, Jasper hadn't anticipated it and didn't have time to counter it with his talents, missing the chance to push out positive and calming emotions.

I almost commented that he looked like he'd swallowed a frog before we all realised what was happening.

We all agreed it was a kindness that Yolanda's body and mind had given out when they did. It had enabled the family to mobilise and make arrangements for her care, however long that might be for. We were able to move her upstairs without incident and sort ourselves out.

Carlisle had now had Yolanda's blood analysed. The results were breathtaking. They showed that Yolanda had been administered a large dose of barbiturates, presumably in the water she'd been offered at the Tacoma garage. That, coupled with the other chemicals already in her system, had shown that she'd survived what was, in effect, a massive overdose. The amount of barbiturates in her bloodstream would have killed a horse ordinarily, but it seemed she had a titanium constitution. Carlisle commented he'd had an inkling of that after talking to her the previous evening.

Nonetheless, that she was still breathing two days after such a huge ingestion of drugs, was a testament to her innate tenacity to survive. Where her frail body had dug reserves from was anybody's guess. A tiny spark within her had kept her light burning, although it had been fading fast when Rosalie and I stumbled upon her during our hunt.

Yolanda would almost certainly have perished from exposure and dehydration had she not been found. _Her lucky day, I guess. Emmett the rescuer saves the day. Saved her for what though?_

The girls had rallied round Rose and helped to minister to Yolanda's battered body. She'd been cleaned and bandaged, dressed and cared for. Her limbs had been massaged and her skin rubbed with healing lotions, thanks to an attentive Alice. _Better go up and see Rose. Worried about how she's taking things._

I briefly thought back to when we'd moved Yolanda upstairs. Removing the headscarf had revealed a scalp attacked by the effects of chemo. The lack of hair did not detract at all from her beauty - in fact, conversely, it made her more stunning. Heartbreakingly stunning. She reminded me of a pale skinned version of that beautiful actress in Star Trek, The Movie.

Rose's reaction to the sight had been strange. She seemed almost hypnotised. I'd never seen her like that before.

I momentarily mused on a bald Rose but pushed that thought to the back of my mind. _Hmmm....._I shook the thought away.

Bringing my attention back to the conversation in hand, I could hear Carlisle and Edward discussing medical tactics. Edward's medical degrees were helpful around human problems and Carlisle was always glad of a companion versed in medical knowledge. I'd been bored to tears over the years during countless debates between them on subjects that would have defeated even a room full of professors.

In the meantime, Carlisle was keen that both Edward and Jasper should have a hand in Yolanda's care, as each of them could help her if she started surfacing from her coma. For now, all we could do was keep her comfortable and hope for the best.

A division of labour was organised for the coming hours. Esme and Bella would look after the wolves and Nessie, keeping them at arm's length from our guest. Alice had been wandering around, listlessly tidying up, stopping now and then when visions would appear. She hadn't voiced what any of them had been about, but now and then a smile would appear on her face. _Little freak, immersed in her own world half the time. Don't know how Jasper stands it!_

It was during one of these visions that Alice exclaimed a startled "Oh!".

All conversation stopped and several pairs of eyes turned towards her, questioningly. Last time she'd been startled that way, it had heralded the devastating arrival of the Volturi. For several moments, you could have cut the static in the air with a machete.

Edward had naturally tensed and then I saw him relax, a perplexed expression on his face. He'd obviously seen the vision in Alice's head. He looked towards Bella and shrugged his shoulders, but didn't seem worried. I then relaxed too.

"We're going to have a visitor in the next day or so" declared Alice. "I don't recognise him, but he is definitely coming here."

"Have you any idea who he might be, Alice?" asked a concerned Jasper, ghosting to her side.

"I see you with him Jaz. Talking and laughing. I think it might be someone you know." Jasper looked pensive.

"Well," said Carlisle, ruffling his hair distractedly, "It looks like we're going to have a house full of strangers again. Things have certainly not been boring since Bella came into our lives - I'm expecting a marching band and carnival next!"

"Thanks!" retorted Bella, smiling and rolling her eyes. Nessie giggled in her mother's arms.

We all relaxed noticeably and a chuckle went round the group.

Edward then commented that Jacob and Seth were approaching the house, so we all disbanded. Esme and Bella automatically headed for the kitchen to scare up a large tray of food for the boys. _All they ever do is eat and sleep! The purrfect pets! _

My brothers and Carlisle disappeared to his study. I was kind of surplus to requirements, so decided to head up the stairs to see Rose.

Alice opted to come with me. She would help me with my plan to spirit Rose away for a short while.

We crept silently into Edward's old room and saw that Rose was still sat beside Yolanda's bedside, holding her hand. I could hear Rose quietly talking to Yolanda, willing her to wake up. It was a sight I'd not thought to see again.

I could feel that something about Yolanda's plight had touched my Rose deeply and I needed to talk to her about it. Much as I loved her, Rose was not known for her patience with humans. While I could understand her fierce determination to protect Bella through her pregnancy, Rose's reaction to our new houseguest's predicament did not make sense to me. I wanted her to take a time-out, so we could have some alone time. The intervening hours since finding Yolanda had been pretty tense.

Alice persuaded Rose to take a break for an hour. "You're sure you'll call me if she wakes up?" Rose had pleaded of Alice.

"Yes of course. I've seen she's going to wake up, so don't worry about her. I'll call you if she shows any signs of doing so." With that, Alice sat down on the bedside chair and took up the vigil.

Rose had stood up and turned to me, relief on her face at seeing me. She walked into my outstretched arms. I rested my chin on her head and cuddled her to me, swaying from side to side.

"Let's go to our room" I whispered, and we headed for the door.

**A/N: So we know Yolanda is going to wake. Wish I had Alice around to tell me what's going to happen in the next few days!**


	8. Pink

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. I owe her a big thank you for being able to borrow the talents of her fabulous vampires to bring a little cheer to someone very special.**

**Warning: **Lemon soufflé.

**Music Vibe: **Aerosmith – Pink. As the story focuses on Rose, it just had to be "Pink" did it not lol?!

**CHAPTER 8 : PINK**

**Emmett POV**

As soon as we left Edward's room, I pulled Rose towards me for a deep kiss. I sensed her upset. She clung to me like she was drowning and kissed me back so hard with emotion that I nearly leapt out of my skin. My cock sprang to attention immediately. _Down boy! Don't rush her..._

I walked Rose backwards up the corridor towards our room. Rose kept her lips on me, digging her tongue deep inside my mouth and driving me wild with anticipation. Instinct told me I had to take it steady.

Hearing a sound, I spotted Jasper as he reached the top of the stairs. He was evidently headed for the room where Alice kept Yolanda company. He gave me a lascivious grin and rolled his eyes before heading through the door and out of sight.

Rose and I had reached the door of our room. I pushed her gently into it, pushing my body into her so she could feel I was ready any time she was, before she reached behind herself and turned the door handle. We fell through the door and onto the floor. I slammed the door shut with my foot and then rolled with Rose over and over across the floor, coming to rest on the huge sheepskin rug that graced our room.

I lay on top of Rose, kissing her intently as she sighed into my mouth. _Hmmmm nice......_I nibbled her bottom lip, kissed her cheeks and jawline, round to her earlobes. I sucked on those for a while as Rose wriggled beneath me. _That's it baby, feel the magic. _I worked my way back to her purrfect lips, taking in her smell and the delicious feel of her tongue. I pushed my tongue into her mouth and flicked it around, pushing for a response. She sucked on my tongue and like a jolt, the sensation went straight to my groin. My cock hardened further. _Jeez just let me fuck you already..._

Her passion for me never ceased to amaze me. We'd destroyed furniture and houses. We'd renewed our vows several times. We'd fought and made up countless times. Grizzly bears had nothing on her when she was in a temper. She was stubborn and opinionated, fiery and intelligent, earthy and compassionate - although her outspoken nature often masked that. She didn't often let people see her softer side. Sure my Rose had some thorns, but she was multilayered, smelled sweet and was achingly beautiful to me.

I loved her with all my heart and wondered how she could love this ex-football jock with a juvenile sense of humour. But love me she did and I never failed to be thankful for it.

As a human, I'd had a huge sex drive and lots of admirers to practise on. That lusty nature had carried over into vampirehood. Rose never said no to me and always matched my lust, often bettering it. Nothing turned me on more than the sight of my lover on top of me, head thrown back in ecstasy, riding me like the Horsemen of the Apocalypse were after her. Her growls and sighs went straight to my cock and I shook with desire at the sounds. Even the memory of them made my balls ache. I groaned without thinking.

Today, however, Rose was in gentler mood. There was no doubting her passion for me, but she wasn't about to combust and scream her head off like she'd done out in the woods before we'd stumbled upon an unconscious Yolanda.

I was happy to go with Rose's mood. As she never denied me when the lust took over, so I never denied her needs. She wanted gentle, I could be gentle. I could be gentle and strong. I could be gentle and super-kissy. I could be gentle and lick her all over her body and not touch her with my cock at all. I could also fuck her gentle and slow. _Wonder what she's in the mood for...._

Removing my mouth from hers, I eased away from her slightly and unbuttoned her shirt – my shirt actually - revealing her creamy white skin and glorious underwear. _Oh, you've worn one of my favourites today – the luscious pink and cream one. _I grinned for a moment, as Rose watched my face intently. She gave a slight smile and then sighed.

"What's up, babe?" I asked, looking deep into her eyes, stroking her face and hair.

"I'll always love you Em, you know that don't you?"

This comment stopped me in my tracks for a moment. _Er....that's a strange thing to say._

"You're not leaving me, are you?" I replied, wondering what was going on.

"No of course not. I've just felt very sad today. Didn't mean to push you away yesterday". Rose sighed again and squeezed the bits of me she had her arms around, snuggling in closer.

"Hey babe – don't sweat it. You know I love you more than anything but I can also give you space when you need it."

"I don't need space right now, Em, I need you, right here right now. Hold me. Love me."

_Alright! Here I come...._

I leaned in to Rose's purrfect collarbone and started kissing my way along it, paying particular attention to her creamy throat. She closed her eyes and let me go at my own space. I was going to take this slow and sure, despite what my cock had to say on the matter. Having a compliant and slightly fragile Rose under me made me feel good. She wanted me to be the strong silent one today.

As I sucked on the skin of her throat, Rose groaned lightly, enjoying the sensation. I then moved down into the valley between her breasts, my tongue leaving a trail of wet behind it. Rose moaned some more. I cupped both of her breasts and lightly rubbed over her peaks with my thumbs. They instantly hardened under my touch. _Oh boy, my mouth, her nipples – now!_

I pushed up the bra, still wanting that bit of lace near me. I loved the smell of lace, but loved the smell of Rose more. Freeing her breasts into my hands, I stroked them some more, eliciting a nice long groan from Rose. Her head moved from side to side as I kept rubbing her. I just had taste those little rosebuds of pleasure. I tongued her peaks, moving from one to the other and back again, dipping to kiss her mouth in between, and then going back to her glorious breasts. _Mmm they taste so good....._Rose peaks for a Rose. The sight of them always quickened my senses.

Gently raising her slightly from the rug, I shrugged off her shirt and bra, before laying her back down. Moving her arms above her head, I held them firm, so her back arched. I pushed my groin into her so she could feel it better and know what was coming to her soon, very soon. She looked up at me, peaceful but steady, her mouth slightly open. _Man alive, she's gorgeous! _I could see she was warming up nicely.

Ripping off my white T shirt, I moved on to Rose's lower half, removing her jeans and socks. _Damn, even her pink socks are sexy! _That left her with the matching pink lacy panties which I was going to leave on for the moment.

I kneeled in front of her and raked my eyes over her body. Long, lean and graceful, she had always been beautiful to me. Today in her slightly emotional and softer state, I swear that beauty was magnified. She almost glowed with it. She was needy and she needed me. I could help her and make her feel better. _Hell, I'm definitely the man for the job!_

I quickly removed my jeans and socks, leaving us both in only our undies. There was a satisfying tent of lust underneath my boxers. He was cocked and ready to go.

The air between Rose and me was electric as she kept her eyes on mine. She beckoned me towards her and invited me in for another deep kiss. Her legs hitched up around my waist and she pulled me into her groin. Only two flimsy pieces of fabric separated me from the place I wanted to be buried in, but I sensed she wasn't quite ready yet. _Let's get her warmed up a bit more...._

I thrust against her, letting the friction warm up the parts where we touched. Rose was hot and starting to feel wet. I could smell her arousal and could feel her swelling underneath my own increasing bulge. This time before full love-making was always sweet – the electricity building, the juices starting to flow, the deepening kisses, the noises that came unbidden as we gave in to our carnal side.

"Would you like me to kiss you down there, or do you want me inside you, babe?" I released her mouth so she could answer.

"In me...." she breathed, "In me....just love me..."

I sat back on my haunches and teased down her underwear, keeping it to smell later, while simply ripping my boxer shorts off. My straining manhood stood big and proud, enjoying that moment of exquisite anticipation before diving where it so wanted to go.

I debated about moving us to the bed, but hell – it was sexier right here on the rug wasn't it?

Without further ado, I covered Rose with my body and my cock went straight inside her like a homing device. It headed north and buried itself inside her inviting warmth. _Oh crap, I could do this forever. If I died today, this is where I'd want to be when it happened..... my own bit of heaven. that feels so good....oh yeah....._

I took it steady, moving in and out slowly, although I was screaming to pump her like a demon. _Easy, cowboy....take your time....._

Rose was unusually quiet beneath me – she was usually a screamer – but she looked to be enjoying my attentions all the same. I kept giving her long deep strokes, in and out, pushing deeper and deeper, moving my hands down to just lift her behind slightly so I could go in even deeper. _Oh shit yeah...that feels so fucking good....._

Rose clutched my head and her breathing got faster as my strokes got steadily faster. She mouthed "yes, yes, I love you, yes, yes" as I kept at it. I could feel my balls tightening and that achey thing deep in my gut that signalled my cock was going to start losing control soon.

"You ready baby? You ready for me? I want you to go with me, babe." I muttered, moving steadily over Rose. Her eyes were closed, her head thrown back slightly as she mouthed continued to moan "yes" into the air above me.

This gentle almost swooning Rose was so damned sexy.

I was getting close, so moved my hand down to Rose's clit and swirled it gently with my thumb. She twitched under my touch and tightened her muscles around me in response. _Oh shit if she does that again, I'm gone! _I couldn't help but groan in pleasure. Rose's breathing stepped up another notch as her arousal got stronger.

"Yeah come for me, babe, come for your lover. Let me help you." and with that I gently pulled out of her, giving me the slight break I needed. I bent down to her groin and dipped my tongue into her wetness, licking up her moist offerings and wondering for the umpteenth time if a vampire could live on this stuff instead of blood.

Rose shuddered under me as I bent down to her. I could feel her muscles quivering as I served her and gave her all the pleasure my tongue could produce for her. _Hot damn, I've got to get back inside her._

Without warning, I ghosted back inside her and clamped my mouth down on hers. Rose's eyes widened for a moment, then she groaned into my mouth. I kept her mouth covered with mine, sucking urgently as she peaked and clenched her sweet muscles around my manhood, milking me into my own climax. I released into her at length and held her to me, showing her I loved her and she was all I wanted in that moment. Rose quivered with pleasure and clung to me until our combined trembling had subsided.

"I love you, big man" she whispered in my eye, her voice catching with emotion. "Thank you".

"Never doubt that you are everything to me, Rosalie Hale Cullen" I replied, meaning everything last word.

**A/N: I love Emmett. Can you tell? See - Rosalie can do tender too.**


	9. Not Waving, but Drowning

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. I owe her a big thank you for being able to borrow the talents of her fabulous vampires to bring a little cheer to someone very special.**

**Music: **All Saints – Pure Shores. I wanted something with a dreamy quality here and think this fits as it kind of describes to me Yolanda's internal struggle while in her blackout.

**CHAPTER 9 : NOT WAVING, BUT DROWNING**

**Emmett POV**

Rose and I were still lying on the rug after our love-making when I heard Alice's voice through the walls from the other bedroom.

"Erm... guys, sorry to disturb you but you might want to hurry things up and come back in here. Yolanda is coming out of her coma. It won't be long until she's fully conscious again."

"We're coming!" I replied, knowing that Alice would hear me with no trouble.

"So I gathered!" she shot back at me, giggling quietly.

"Awww Alice, do you mind?!" I replied, slightly annoyed. _Nothing gets past her. Damned vampire super-hearing._

"Nope, not in the least!" she teased.

Rose flashed a look at me which showed she was as pissed as me that we'd been overheard, but there was nothing we could do about it. It was part of living in the Cullen family. We rarely had secrets from each other, but what I wouldn't have given to have an extra power like Alice or Edward, or even a shielding ability like Bella, just so I could give them a fairer fight.

I stood up and pulled Rose to her feet. We gathered our clothing from the floor and hunted out fresh outfits to wear. We were dressed in moments. As we made to go back out through the bedroom door, I pulled Rose to me again and kissed her chastely. She put a hand to my face and looked at me intently. I saw that she was more settled and peaceful now.

We entered the bedroom where Yolanda lay, with Alice and Jasper sat at her bedside holding hands.

A thought crossed my mind. "Er guys, should Jasper and I give you girls some space for when she wakes up? Wouldn't want her to feel crowded."

"Ok Em, that's a good idea." said Rosalie, all business again. Her focus was now back on Yolanda who was starting to stir. "We'll call you if we need you, guys".

Jasper and I got a kiss off our girls and left the room, heading downstairs to join the others.

"Peace at last!" I heard Alice exclaim as I shut the door on them.

- * -

**Yolanda POV**

_The black mist which was lapping at my feet, as I stood there in such despair, amazingly started to dissipate. I gained an inch of space around me, and then a foot. The mist eased away, curling in on itself as it went, like it was being sucked from the inside. A path opened to me and so I moved down it, cutting a swathe as if through through water, hoping the mist was not tricking me into something I didn't want to contemplate, prior to dragging me under like a swimmer caught up in a rip tide._

_I was starting to make out shapes again in the darkness. It was like dawn breaking, an edge visible here, an object visible there and then suddenly focusing on the object as its outline becomes immediately apparent. You wonder at that point how your mind could not interpret the signs before. _

_My path widened and I began to coast along it towards the lighter sky and all that it promised. _

_My sight became clearer and suddenly I was dancing into light, bright white light......freedom......The sense of relief was palpable. _

_I inhaled deeply. ....At last!_

- * -

My first sensation was of taking a deep breath. Oxygen was leaking into my nose. _Oh I'm alive then._

I could hear some melodic sounds. _What was that? _Some gentle classical music played in the background at very low volume. Quite restful actually.

_God but my mouth is dry... tastes like the bottom of a parrot's cage......._I swallowed, trying to find some spit in my mouth which was as arid as a desert.

"Here she comes..." said a light piping voice excitedly beside me. "At last!"

I opened my eyes and saw two faces. A moment's recollection brought the names Rosalie and Alice to mind. Their exquisite faces framed respectively by blonde and dark hair looked at me intently. I could see nothing but kindness in their golden eyes. They both smiled at me as I looked back at them.

"Oh!" I mumbled, trying to think why this scene was different from the one I recalled from when I last closed my eyes. _It's a different room. Different time of day. I'm in a bed._

I turned my head and looked out of a huge floor-to-ceiling window. _Oh the air and light! _It was beautiful. My sight took in trees, lots of trees. I saw grass outside, forming a perimeter around the house for the extent of my field of vision. _How nice to be so close to nature like that. What a nice view. Oh I'm up a level or two in height._

I suddenly recognised the background melody as being Pachelbel's Canon in D – an old favourite, and somehow it suited this moment in time as I floated back to consciousness, carried on a bed of light and air.

A cold hand touched mine and squeezed it gently. I turned back to face the girls - for girls is what I could now see they were, to a woman in her 40s. They were in their early 20s at most.

"Hello" said Alice, her face showing worry. "How are you feeling? You had us worried there for a while."

"Did I? What happened?" I croaked.

"I'm afraid you passed out after Carlisle examined you. You've been out cold for about 48 hours. Do you remember anything?" asked Rosalie, her face tensing slightly as she leaned forward to press a cold hand to my forehead.

I absorbed what she had said. "Um no, not just now. I haven't had that much down time in a very long time." I was surprised that my body had finally done something right for a change. I felt moderately rested, even if a bit perplexed.

"Are you in any pain?" asked Alice of me. "We've got an IV set up for you so we can administer any pain relief you need. Carlisle will be up here directly."

I shook my head in answer as I looked around me, seeing tubes and liquids and a trolley nearby loaded with medications. My hand still had a cannula in it. The IV line that Alice had mentioned trailed into my arm with what I presumed was some hydrating fluid. As I looked to my other side, I spotted a bottle of still water and a tumbler.

"Could I please have a drink of water?" I pleaded.

"Don't see why not". Rosalie poured some water into a glass and assisted me in taking a few sips.

"Could you please sit me up a bit?" I then asked. Rosalie complied with alarming ease, so I was soon reclining at a better angle, bolstered by several very large and beautifully soft feather pillows.

Rosalie and Alice busied themselves momentarily with tidying up and adjusting the items around me. They worked with movements so subtle and quiet that they were hypnotic to watch. They made light work of things and Alice then excused herself, leaving the room – moving at a speed that was both beautiful and mesmerising. She moved with a dancer's grace – she called to mind my old ballet lessons, the ones where I was held spellbound by the principal ballerina's simple exercises at the barre and which made my own efforts seem ham-fisted by comparison. _Ah, the enchantment.... _

I collected my thoughts and surveyed the room: I was occupying a four-poster bed of immense proportions, all black wrought iron with flower detail. Quite gothic really. The bedding seemed to be of high quality. The furnishings in the room were subtle and somehow masculine, being in creams, blacks and golds. The walls were clad with thick cream fabric which gave the room a very cosy feel, despite the colour scheme.

My subconscious noted the background music had moved on to Chopin's Nocturnes in E Minor. A moving and restful composition, again in keeping with my surroundings. I breathed in deeply and relaxed, remembering the last time I'd played this on my old piano at home many months ago. I wasn't up to playing much these days. Not surprisingly.

My eyes then trailed over a succession of radios and old record-playing equipment. Someone was a collector. Piles of musical scores and books were laid on a bank of shelves, some of which were empty. The room evidently had surround-sound and there were rows of small empty spaces where some CDs or similar had evidently been kept. With a flash of insight, I realised it looked like a music-loving occupant had moved out. _Oh, of course, that accounts for the wall coverings. Soundproofing._

There were some photos scattered around and posters dotted here and there. They were Edwardian in tone, but also modernist - black and white stills and even a Cecil Beaton shot of a 1950s model, lean and long and impossibly elegant. Someone with a good eye and split nature had occupied this room. _I'd lay money on them being a Gemini!_

Other than the entrance to the room, there were two doors, which I took to be a built-in closet and perhaps a bathroom. The overall feel of the room was light and airy. All in all, a nice place to take sanctuary in, rather like one or two of the plush hotels I'd stayed at in the past when on assignment - not that I could claim many of those occasions.

I moved my gaze back to my companion. Rosalie had watched me wordlessly while I took stock of my surroundings. Reining in my curiosity further, I smiled weakly at her and nodded my head in acknowledgement of being allowed a moment to gather my wits.

"So, I've been out for the count for a couple of days?" I queried.

"That's right. I'm afraid I owe you an apology," said Rosalie, looking a little contrite. "I may have pressed you too quickly about recent events. I'm sorry for any upset I caused you."

That brought my thoughts back to the present, and some unsavoury memories started to scratch away at my calmness.

Debussy's Claire de Lune played in the background: a favourite piece of mine and one I used to play on the piano, although not very well. I used its slow measured rhythm to clamp down on the slightly anxious feelings starting to surface.

"No, that's ok. I'll have to face the music sooner or later." I thought about that for a moment. "So what now? Has Dr Cullen made any arrangements for me to go to hospital?"

"No, he hasn't. We felt it best to belay such things until we knew more about your situation and could make a better judgement of what to do." Rosalie squeezed my hand reassuringly.

At that moment, the door opened and Dr Cullen peered round it. "How's my patient doing?"

"Much better, thank you. I'm sorry to have startled you by passing out. In fact, I'm embarrassed about this whole situation." I grimaced at the awful introduction this family had had to me.

"Don't be. We're not your run of the mill kind of family and we're used to dealing with...um...unusual situations." Dr Cullen smiled at me kindly.

"That's an intriguing comment. When I'm stronger, I may use some of my journalist wiles on you to get the whole story!"

Dr Cullen and Rosalie exchanged a quick glance - she cocked an eyebrow at him quizzically.

"Ah, I can see you've perked up a bit Yolanda, but let me check you over properly." The doctor then proceeded to listen to my chest and monitor my vital signs, going through all the usual motions I'd seen endless times during visits to hospital or when having a healthcare professional come and visit me between treatments.

I used this time to check the good doctor out.

_Fair hair and golden eyes. Quite striking. How can anybody be quite so good looking? He looks like he's stepped out of one of my favourite romantic films. oh rats! must slow my heart down a fraction. can feel my BP elevating. be still my beating heart. be careful what you wish for Yolanda!_

"So I still have a heart then do I, Doctor?" I smiled up at the doctor's gloriously handsome face, making light of the serious condition I knew I was in.

"Yes, although it seems to be racing a little just now", he smiled back at me.

His eyes showed great intelligence and I felt they'd witnessed many things in their lifetime. He felt like an old soul. My instinct was also telling me there was something unusual about him. _Oh enough Yolanda, you should know better by now than to swoon over a handsome doctor, for heaven's sake! Button up the intrigue for now._

Dr Cullen and I talked about pain levels and then touched on the subject of nutrition – or lack of it. He'd kindly obtained some liquid supplements for me which I proceeded to take in hungrily. Solid foods were unfortunately beyond me after my surgeries, but the liquid food was very welcome. I finished the first carton of liquid and lay back to let it digest a bit. The rigours of the past few days had weakened me considerably but hopefully this would help. I couldn't even begin to think about the emotional and mental hardships right now, although I'd have to face them soon enough.

As if on cue, a piece by Mahler wafted towards me and which I recalled was from the exquisite Death in Venice. It nudged some old memories into my mind, bringing with them sadness and poignancy. Memories of my parents, their illnesses and subsequent passing from this world. I thought back fondly to them and to my brother, my only other family member, who had only recently lost his fight with life after months in rehabilitation following a harrowing incident. I choked back the lump that had formed in my throat.

A moment of overwhelming devastation hit me as my orphaned and bereft state raised a dark spectre again. _Nobody left to mourn me when I pass from this world. Who will be left who knows enough about me to describe what I've seen and lived through? Who will laugh with me at recollections of adventures enjoyed together? Who will there be to tell my story? What an irony: a journalist without an epitaph._

The room was silent for a moment as the music moved from one melody to the next. Elgar's moving and poignant "Nimrod" opened its first stanzas. _Let us remember them..._

There was a light tap on the door. "Come in" said Dr Cullen. A young man with reddish tousled hair put his head round the door and beckoned Dr Cullen to him. The doctor went to him, head bent towards the young man while they conversed quietly. They then remonstrated with each other for a few moments.

I heard a hissed "....you absolutely must..... Alice says it's vital to her recovery.....", before the young man backed out of the room.

Rosalie's head looked up sharply and her face registered surprise.

Dr Cullen approached the bed. Rosalie looked at him expectantly, as did I.

He coughed and looked at me a little sheepishly. "Edward asked me to have a word with you. I'm not quite sure how to put this."

He rubbed his mouth, evidently debating how to say what was on his mind.

"He says that you are quite wrong in what you were thinking and that there is always someone left behind to tell a person's story".

I looked at him wide-eyed with astonishment as my mind processed the implications of his statement.

**A/N: Oooh a cliffy! Well that's let a little pussycat out of the bag. Will Yolanda find that 2 + 2 = twice the mystery? **

**Thank for your reviews to date.  
**


	10. Ironic

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. I owe her a big thank you for being able to borrow the talents of her fabulous vampires to bring a little cheer to someone very special.**

**Warning: **No lemons today but that fruit may well be picked off the tree very soon!

**Music vibe: **Alanis Morrissette – Ironic. The purrfect track for this chapter, don'tcha think?!

**CHAPTER 10: IRONIC**

**Yolanda POV**

As I gaped at him, Carlisle looked back ruefully. "Well, I did tell you that we're not your run-of-the-mill family!"

"What on earth did you – do you – mean?" I was dumbstruck. _How could they know what I was thinking? Are they mind-readers? What on earth….?_

"My son Edward has an unusually well developed talent for reading people," responded Carlisle.

"But he barely saw me when I was downstairs. Do I talk in my sleep?"

Dr Cullen and Rosalie chuckled at that comment but didn't elaborate. I was obviously missing a joke somewhere.

"He wants you to not worry about anything for the moment. You need to gather your strength for the days ahead and worrying about negative things will not help you" Dr Cullen's concerned smile was very sweet but he could no more police my thoughts than I could of late.

"Please thank your son for his concern, but my thoughts on my own mortality come unbidden these days, as you can probably appreciate, especially given that I don't sleep much and things haven't been going so well lately."

Rosalie scoffed at what I'd said. "You're not the only one to think about those things, you know."

"Forgive me if I'm being intrusive, but do you also have a family member with a life-limiting condition like me?" I queried. They'd piqued my curiosity.

"No, we don't," said Carlisle quietly, "But that's not to say we're immune to such considerations. In fact, we've had more cause than most to discuss mortality and human frailty."

"I'm sorry to hear that. It sounds as though you've not had an easy life either," I paused for a moment, "However, you still haven't answered my question. How did your son know what I was thinking?"

Rosalie put a hand on Dr Cullen's arm to caution him. "I'm not sure she's ready to hear this, Carlisle. She's had a stressful enough time."

"Thank you for your concern, Rosalie." I interrupted, "but, you've got me intrigued now. I suppose you could say my journalist's nose is twitching."

Dr Cullen and Rosalie exchanged a long glance and both inhaled deeply, evidently worried about what I was going to say next. _Newsworthy item alert...radar scanning...._

"I wouldn't normally say this outright, but from the little I've witnessed, I've got an inkling you're an unusual family. I hope you won't think me rude if I say there's something other-worldly about you all which I can't put a finger on. I'm a natural observer of people and your body language etc tells me that you're very much on your guard around me. My presence here is causing some tension, for which I can only apologise."

Again, there was another exchange of glances between the Cullens. I pressed on. _Oh shit, here goes nothing....can't believe I'm saying this...._

"You're not aliens are you? I haven't stumbled on a colony of benign off-worlders, like in Return to Witch Mountain or Cocoon, have I?" I said this jokingly, trying to make light of the conversation.

Rosalie and Dr Cullen's response was to smile with amusement at that remark. They looked almost relieved. _That's good. They're relaxing a little._

"Er no...we're not aliens" came the bemused reply, between chuckles, from Dr Cullen. His face had lit up with merriment and his eyes sparkled accordingly. _what a devastatingly handsome man........down girl!_

"Ok, no pesky aliens."

_Thank goodness for that - no problems with probing or rogue spaceships then! If not aliens, then what? Their striking looks and the way they hold themselves suggest they're different from the norm. They make a conscious effort to think before they speak to me._

Rosalie's face was not quite as open but her musical laughter was beautiful. I idly wondered what kind of singing voice she had.

I then concentrated and really scrutinised them in earnest, trying to glean any detail about them which might help me guess what it was they were keeping from me. _Come on Yolanda, you used to be good at this. Go with your instinct. _

Golden eyes - _yes, back to those golden eyes again - _pale, almost translucent skin, cold hands, surprising strength in the case of Rosalie, and in the case of their son, a family member who has heightened senses. _Cold skin, strange colour eyes, strong, agile, an aura of stillness coupled with the ability to move fluidly at speed which I noticed the other day and which was evident to a lesser degree today. _My mind fixed briefly on the image of Alice streaking out of the room to get that first glass of water for me. _I can see their lips shimmering as if they're having a private conversation but I can't hear it. It's outside of my hearing._

A stray thought streaked through my head, leaving the spark of an idea. _If I didn't know better, I'd suspect they're all vampires…..there are lots of elements which add up to countless authors' ideas of what a vampire would be like. Now THAT would be a story and a half..._

One of my secret pleasures had always been reading vampire stories. No professional journalist would admit to this ordinarily, but I found the subject matter fascinating and reading about creatures with super-abilities helped to take me out of myself and my current predicament, not to mention allowing me to take quiet pleasure in the romance and lust that allegedly drove their lives, and which were very much lacking in mine. _Chance'd be a fine thing. There's not one of these guys I'd shove out of bed...._

I chuckled ironically to myself. _Good job they can't hear what's going through my mind...._

_Right....focus.....where were we? oh vampires.....don't be daft Yolanda. what planet are you on? that's a fey notion there girl – your Irish ancestry is bursting out there, begorrah. what would mum say about that? I can imagine it - a bit o' romance is a good thing but remember to come back to the real world now and then, my girl. _

_Still......there's no denying this family carries an aura of restrained behaviour about it. Their body language is screaming that they have a secret. I need to ask some judicious questions._

"Not aliens...."I mused, puffing out a sigh. "but not human, right?"

Rosalie's face registered surprise again. Dr Cullen stood absolutely still, watching me like a hawk. The electricity in the room increased perceptibly.

"Not human?" he responded after a pause, pinning me with a steady gaze. I could see his mind working furiously behind his kind eyes.

There was a pregnant pause before I came to deliver my punch-line, but I never actually got a chance to utter the words. Hearing a noise to my right, I saw the young man called Edward quietly slip into the room. "Hang on to your hats - she's already guessed, Carlisle".

That simple statement hit my brain like a thunderbolt.

_She's already guessed? What the hell? What - they're vampires?? Oh bloody hell - it's one thing to think it but another to have somebody bloody confirm it. Nooooo!!!! he can't be talking about what I've been idly musing...No, they're taking the mick......hang on a minute....._

"You're vampires? Oh come on! Seriously? You're winding me up!"

"What would you say if we were vampires? Would the idea scare you?" asked Dr Cullen.

I lay my head back on my pillow and chuckled. My chuckling turned to laughter, hysterical laughter. My laughter turned to coughing and I finally spluttered to a halt.

"Oh god, now I know I'm dreaming. My cocktail of drugs has me away with the fairies. This Irish girl is flying! Mind you, I've always dreamed of meeting a vampire."

"I'm glad you think it's funny" said Rosalie, quietly. "I certainly didn't."

Dr Cullen shot her a look of chagrin. "Haven't I apologised enough over the years?"

After taking a sip of water to soothe my throat, I looked at them both with curiosity. There was obviously some subtext going on here that was beyond me. _No matter...._I hooted with laughter again.

"Oh my, that has made my day! It was worth fainting in the woods just to hear this."

"You seem fairly sanguine about this Yolanda" muttered Dr Cullen.

"Sanguine? Interesting choice of words, doctor!" I said archly, looking up into his intelligent face.

He actually smirked at my riposte. "Touché".

"Actually I'd be tinkled pink – if you weren't pulling my leg, of course. Vampire lore and stories are just one of my hobbies."

"You are not the first human who has learned our secret, Yolanda" Edward was speaking to me directly for the first time. "My wife Bella learned about us 2 years ago."

"Oh please stop it. This is too much. Never thought I'd live to see the day when someone seriously confessed to being a vampire and, believe me, I've interviewed some strange people over the years - no disrespect intended." I chuckled again, shaking my head in disbelief.

Edward looked at me intently. _He's a brooding type, quite Byronic. _"I could tell you her story if you like, but it might be better for you to meet her yourself".

"I take it she's still human then?" I smiled back at him, not taking this seriously. _Ok, I'll go along with this for a while. This is better than morphine for distracting me…either that, or I'll wake up soon…_

Edward merely replied "Yes, a good story will always distract the mind and anything is better than drugs isn't it? And no, you are not dreaming."

My jaw fell open at that comment. "Bloody hell, it's true! You CAN read minds! I've gone over to the dark side!"

Dr Cullen, Rosalie and Edward laughed with me. Edward looked chagrined.

"Ok then……prove it!" I challenged.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Prove you're vampires". I folded my arms and looked at them, unconvinced.

"What would you have us do?" queried Edward.

"Where are your fangs?" _Vampires have fangs, right?_

"We don't have any, I'm afraid, but our teeth are razor sharp. I could cut through your skin like it was butter." _No fangs? Very convenient._

"Do you feed on humans? Am I on the menu?" I asked with more amusement. _Do I really want to know?_

"No, we choose not to feed on humans, so you're safe with us". Dr Cullen sounded sincere, but then he might as well have said: trust me I'm a doctor.

"How convenient." I muttered, still bemused at their insistence on continuing this charade.

"What about your bloodlust? What's the score where I'm concerned?"

"It's true the smell of you burns our throats but we've learned to tune it out most of the time". _Yeah right...._

"That still leaves you with the little problem of proving to me that you are what you say you are". I wasn't going to let this go. If they wanted to push the story, then so would I. This week was turning up ever more surprises. It was surreal.

"We're fast on our feet. Would you like a demonstration?" asked Edward.

"Ok, go on then." _This should be a hoot. He can run fast. So what? I used to break running records at school._

Edward smirked. Suddenly he was a blur of motion, zooming to the bedroom door and back to his spot beside the bed before I could count to 2. I saw movement, but not detail of what it was.

_Fuck me sideways! What was that?_

"Well that's something you don't see every day" I murmured to myself.

"Do that again please. I didn't quite catch it."

Edward complied, this time blurring to a stop, ending up seated on the bed right beside me, not a foot from my knee. I didn't even feel him sit down. All I'd felt was a light breeze across my face. My mind was trying to process what I'd just seen. _Vampires! Oh good lord, it's true - they're not folklore after all. No, it must be the morphine. I'm hallucinating, surely?_

"No you're not hallucinating Yolanda," commented Edward. "But your face is an absolute picture. You remind me of Bella when I first showed her what I could do. I could get her to tell you about that if you'd like."

From the other side of the bed, Dr Cullen reached down to take my wrist, evidently to monitor my pulse. I jerked away instinctively from his touch.

"Oh I'm sorry - I should've asked first". He pulled back from me instantly, looking contrite. I blushed with embarrassment.

At that moment, the bedroom door opened and in filed the rest of the family. I watched with trepidation as a smiling Alice came in, then Dr Cullen's wife, Edward's wife holding the little girl in her arms, approached the bed, followed by the one called Emmett and the blonde lanky young man I'd seen yesterday. Jasper was it?

My heart started to race as they all lined up in a phalanx again in front of me. _Oh shit,_ a_drenaline rush! Are they going to attack me? Here I am having discovered the biggest and best story of my life and it's about to end…..oh sod it, I'm feeling a bit woozy again...._

"Carlisle" warned Edward, "she's hyperventilating".

"Please don't be alarmed Yolanda," said Dr Cullen, in his hypnotic voice, trying to reassure me. "You're not in any danger. We have foresworn harming humans and have the greatest respect for your kind. Your knowing about us makes things easier in some respects but unfortunately more difficult in others."

From feeling like my heart was going to burst out of my chest, I suddenly felt myself calming down and relaxing back into my pillow, thankful I wasn't going to have palpitations and embarrass myself further in front of my hosts. I took some deep breaths.

"Thank you, Jasper" said Edward, nodding towards him. I looked from one to the other, quizzing a brow at them. _What's going on?_

"Jasper has the ability to project emotions onto people. We're anxious not to distress you too much in your frail state, and given the shock you've just had, Jasper is taking pains to calm you down" explained Dr Cullen, who had obviously taken pity on me in my ignorance. "I think perhaps we've given you enough news for one day."

Alice separated from the group and darted to my side in one motion. She clasped my hand. "I'm so excited that you know now. I feel sure something good is going to come of this." She smiled radiantly at me.

_Wow, she's stunning. I like this girl. She has such a charm about her. Almost fey. There's more to this girl than meets the eye, I'm sure of it._

However, Rosalie snorted at Alice's comment. "Since when has anything good come of a human knowing about vampires?"

_Hmmm, definitely a more prickly character, but I sense some underlying resentment. Something is colouring her attitude._

I then registered what Rosalie had just said.

"So what does this all mean for me?" I asked. "I never ever imagined I'd get to see these things for real, but I'm glad I've done it before it's too late. I'd have been pissed as hell if I'd missed out on this by only a few weeks. I only wish I could enjoy it longer."

"Well, Yolanda, as I said, your knowing about us both solves and creates problems". Dr Cullen sat down on the edge of my bed and looked me in the eyes, evidently debating how to proceed. "It means we don't have to pretend anymore in front of you. It also means that you remain welcome as our guest."

"I sense a "but" coming." A sadness descended on me as I anticipated what he might now say.

Dr Cullen hesitated and looked up at the others. Edward nodded at him, as if they were having a private conversation.

_Ok, lets take the bull by the horns._

"Dr Cullen, I like directness. I have no time for bullshit at this time of my life. Time's a-wasting. Let me have it straight. I repeat: what does this all mean for me?"

He sighed and continued. "There is one simple rule for a vampire: that is to keep the secret about our kind. Humans are not permitted to exist with knowledge of us. The choice is die or be turned."

I digested this nugget of information for a moment.

"Well, Dr Cullen, one way or another, we all have to die."

**A/N: So the secret is out. Yolanda's goalposts have suddenly moved. She has been pondering her mortality for quite a while and now she has immortality to ponder, IF it is offered to her. Faced with that decision, what would you do?**


	11. Oh Well

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. I owe her a big thank you for being able to borrow the talents of her fabulous vampires to bring a little cheer to someone very special.**

**Warning: Still no lemony goodness - but soon!!**

**Music Vibe: **Fleetwood Mac – Oh Well. Excellent guitarmanship and smokey voice of the superb Peter Green and early Mac.

**CHAPTER 11: OH WELL...**

**Yolanda POV**

_Well that was an afternoon and a half. What a turn-up for the books!_

In this alternate reality I'd suddenly found myself in, I was the house-guest of a family of vampires, who were trying to live quietly as humans in a huge house in the woods of the Olympic Peninsula. I was as far removed from my earlier life as I could be at this moment. Except possibly if I were a vampire, of course.

_Oh I wish! _

I snorted and made an attempt to get more comfortable in the bed. Rosalie glanced up from her magazine and then helped me with my pillows. She did not press me to talk, leaving me to absorb today's revelations.

I'd been given alot more to think about than I'd ever thought possible. The news that knowledge of vampires was a seriously bad thing for humans came as a bit of a shock. Most fiction centred on humans and vampires mixing company readily - not the scenario I was facing just now.

_To die or not to die? That is the question! Shit, that's funny!_

As they say, one door closes and another opens. Life is all about the path not taken. It was like I was stood in the lobby of a hotel, with the majority of my life on the other side of the locked main door behind me. It was Hotel California. I could check out but never leave. I'd now seen a chink of light shining down the corridor from under the door ahead of me and if I could only get that door to open, I would hopefully have the chance of stepping into an open air resort, with no boundaries at all to speak of.

If I survived my own death, that is!

_Ha! ......How's that for an oxymoron? ......A conundrum indeed......this should be the subject of a philosophical debate.....The merits of a living death –v- living a dead life._

_- * -_

The family had gathered briefly in my room to witness Carlisle (as Dr Cullen now insisted I call him) while he informed me of what the vampire revelations meant for me. They had all left the room again, with the exception of Rosalie and the young woman called Bella.

I was glad of the now familiar face of Rosalie as she sat on my bed, helping to push drugs into me and attend to my physical comforts. I didn't know why she was showing such devotion but hoped we could talk about that when we were next on our own.

Bella was a new and interesting element to my new-found knowledge. It turned out she was no longer human, having been transformed some six months before, during a medical emergency. She was technically a "newborn" with impulses that were often hard to control. I'd learned she'd shown almost superhuman willpower to avoid human blood since the word "go". That she was sat here in front of me was testament to that skill. Rosalie commented wryly that Edward tended to hover like a mother hen around her alot, ready to remove her from trouble at the slightest sign. His mind-reading capabilities had reaped dividends where she was concerned. I found that devotion to his new wife endearing.

I was also amused that Edward could not read Bella's thoughts – she evidently had a thick skull like mine! She and I had connected through our mutual love of literature and promised to chat about our favourite books and characters when she was next on duty.

I'd also learned that the child I'd seen – Renesmee - was Bella and Edward's biological child. I gawked at this news and was thrilled at the notion of such a thing ever happening. Bella had got the best of both worlds in the end and knew how lucky she was in this.

Once we'd been left to our own devices by the others, Rosalie and Bella had sat down and patiently explained the family set up to me and how they'd all come to be vampires living together as a unit. I sat enthralled, lifted away from my own discomfort for a couple of hours, while they recounted the family history.

There were so many questions I wanted to ask. I fervently hoped I'd get the chance to learn some of the mysteries of their world before the sands of my life's egg-timer ran out.

The stories which touched my heart the most concerned the loss of Esme's child, Rosalie's own yearning for a child and Bella's fight to carry her child to full term. Babies had been at the heart of all their crises.

I sat there barely breathing as Rosalie told me how she came to be near death at the hands of her vile fiancé and his friends after their brutal attack on her. I listened to her resentment that the option of children had been ripped away from her by terrible cruelty and then a kindness which she felt was misguided.

I sat in awe of the strength it took the slender frame of Bella to bring her child into the world alive, despite the terrible toll it took on her. I listened horrified as she related the trauma of the birth and what she later learned had happened to her.

Then the coup de gras which was my undoing: I broke down completely when Rosalie related Esme's tragic loss and her overwhelming grief which had led to her trying to take her own life. The heartache of those events touched a deep and resonant chord in me. My own painful history, which always bubbled under the surface, vibrated through my carefully constructed shell and had me in pieces for a while. I slowly de-constructed the wall I'd built around myself and unravelled my inner knots under Rosalie's and Bella's gaze as they listened to my story. They could see the physical scars on me and they knew how destroyed my body had become as a consequence of my torment. The mental scars were plain to see too at this moment.

Rosalie, Bella and I bonded in a way that was touching and supportive, a sisterhood of sorts, joined psychically in a way that millions of women in the world totally understand. _Sisters of the world unite. What does not kill us, makes us stronger._

When I'd composed myself again and the girls had sorted out my more pressing needs, Bella told me some more of her story. I was encouraged that she'd been the one family member to have lived among vampires for a while, before electing to become one of them. That her transformation had actually happened due to a medical crisis, rather than at the time or place originally planned, was unfortunate, but somehow appropriate given the family history.

More important was the fact was that she'd had time to get used to the idea of what being a vampire entailed. Bella stunned me with the stories of the battles with James, Laurent and Victoria. She hinted that these were not the only battles she'd fought through to get to where she was today, but I heard about her gut-wrenching separation from Edward and the friendship she'd had with someone called Jacob, and her emotional battles with Edward as he tried to persuade her to stay human.

Such a lot for a young girl to have to dealt with. While most teenagers were swooning over posters and discussing fashion and music, Edward and Bella were taking on battles of epic proportions. Remarkable individuals with such maturity for their years. It was superbly romantic and deeply powerful.

We chatted about Bella's experiences of Edward revealing himself as a vampire and how she'd processed that information. She agreed it was mindblowing but she'd readily accepted it because of her attraction to Edward and her innate trust in him and his self control.

We laughed about that first time of seeing vampire speed in action. I'd seen no other manifestation of vampirism as yet, other than their golden eyes, which I now knew to be a consequence of their diet. I wondered how else they revealed themselves.

Even if I'd been able to sleep under ordinary circumstances, there was no way that sleep would have come to me now. I was elated to be in the company of these amazing individuals and just being around them was a fabulous experience in itself. Of course, I'd been lucky enough to stumble upon – or rather be stumbled upon by – the more discerning and disciplined of their kind. I imagine it would have been a different story if Victoria had encountered me first! That notion made me shiver and chuckle with irony.

Meanwhile, I'd discovered that transformation healed scars, mended bones and made the body strong again. Filing this information away in my mental cabinet, I felt the seeds of hope sprouting inside me again.

_Perhaps my luck is finally changing for the better. _I mused thoughtfully on what the next few days might bring.

- * -

The afternoon moved on quickly into evening and then into night. My energy was flagging as the emotions of the day had drained me steadily. My bedside companions changed from time to time, generally with Rosalie as a constant, but she did take some time out for an hour or two when Emmett came in for a cuddle and a chat.

I took to him immediately – his gentle joshing ways did nothing to disguise his utter adoration and concern for his mate. I felt guilty for taking her away from him so much, but he demurred when I apologised for hogging her attention. He spirited her away for a break, throwing a glorious smile at me before they left. My heart made a little jump. These people were inhumanly beautiful.

Bella had left to go home with her husband and child. Her eyes sparkled when Edward came in to collect her and I could feel the electricity between them. My hair, if I'd had any, would have stood on end! I was looking forward to meeting Renesmee properly the next day, as had been promised to me during the course of the evening.

Alice and Jasper came to take over beside duties and were delightfully charming company. I watched enchanted at their interaction, their obvious affection for each other, Jasper's gentlemanly ways, his laconic humour and hearing how they'd come to seek out the family they now belonged to so purrfectly.

I heard how Jasper struggled manfully with bloodlust. When I queried him about how he could be in close proximity to me, given what I'd just been told, he mumbled that all the chemicals in my blood had changed my smell considerably. The tang of blood was minimised by all the drugs floating around my system. Edward had apparently also found the same thing when Bella had been hospitalised at one time. I was thankful for the morphine for two reasons now.

I also learned about Alice's intriguing talent after seeing her zone out now and then. My initial assumption had been that she suffered from petit mal seizures, but this family did not do things by halves and I was stunned and gratified to learn about the visions. _Visions indeed! What would my dear mum have said about that? Whisht, away with you!_

Curious beyond belief, I plugged Alice about what the visions were like, how they came about, what detail she could pin down about them and how they fitted into how the family conducted their lives.

This was when she made a comment that impacted on me personally.

"I've had visions about you too, Yolanda". Alice looked at me steadily, waiting for my reaction. She glanced at Jasper and his expression encouraged her to continue.

"Oh? Anything good?" I asked tentatively, not sure if I really wanted to hear the answer. _My impending death? Will I go quietly? Will it be painful? Will one of these lovely people lose control and put me back on the menu? .... Is someone going to offer me the lifeline I think I'd like to take? ....Wonder if I can persuade one of them…?_

I felt a small wave of calm hit me. I turned towards Jasper, who was smiling kindly back at me. As I looked into his face, I was struck by the instinct that he was a very old soul. _Wonder how old he really is? _He was also incredibly good-looking. _This is a family of models. Is that part of what happens when you become a vampire? They were probably all gorgeous before they were turned. No hope for me then!_

Alice blew out her cheeks. "Well, you know my visions are based on what people decide, don't you?" I nodded. "You also understand that I don't see humans as well as vampires, right?" Her gaze remained steady on mine. "Well I've been having different visions about you – mainly because you've been in a state of vacillation, with your emotions running riot. And of course you were in a coma so everything was hazy."

"So what you're saying is that until I've firmly made up my mind, you can't tell what is going to happen to me before I die?"

"That's right."

"Do you know what I need in order to make up my mind?" _What a strange situation. I know that all of life is guided by decisions but having visions of what might be, must be a strange concept to deal with and tempting to mess around with. Wonder how much their lives are shaped by what they know is likely to happen? Oops focus!! _My attention was drawn back to Alice.

"No I can't tell you that, but I'd suggest you talk to Carlisle and perhaps Edward or Bella. They may give you an insight into what you need."

"What I need is a miracle! That said, I'd definitely like to speak to Carlisle some more - this world of yours has opened up an option I could never have dreamed of. The thought of becoming a vampire is a very welcome one – but of course I'm clutching at straws here. My options are limited."

Alice squeezed my hand as a comforting gesture. "There's one other thing…" she said, pausing for a moment.

"Ok, what's that?"

"I've had a vision of a visitor coming very soon. The others know about it". She smiled at me, as if trying to convey special meaning with that comment.

"What has that got to do with me?" I queried. _Curiouser and curiouser…_

Alice shifted her position on the bed and pulled her legs up under her, to sit cross-legged. She looked nothing more than like a little pixie with her spiky dark hair, huge eyes, dimples and brilliant smile. For an instant, I imagined her muttering a spell and something magical appearing in front of her, Harry Potter style.

"At first I could see this man laughing and joking with Jasper, so I assumed it was an old friend of his coming to visit. I've never met him before so I can't put a name to him."

"Ok, and….?"

"Now I'm seeing him here at your bedside. The same images keep flickering past me. He is sat here holding your hand and talking to you."

"What does he look like?" My heart gave a small lurch. What was left of my guts started doing somersaults.

_Oh no,_ _what if Thing is coming back and he's traced me here? What if he charms his way into the house? How will I ever get rid of him? I don't want to go back…..I don't…..I can't bear the thought of his malignant presence here in this magical place....I just want to kill that bastard.......he's going to ruin what's left of my life....._

Alice could see that I was struggling with chaotic thoughts. "Jasper?"

She looked at her mate and he leaned forward to put his hand on my own. Instantly, peace descended like a blanket and I found myself slumping back onto my pillow.

"Whoa, that was strong!" I shook my head to clear my brain.

"Sorry - it's always stronger when I touch the person I'm projecting towards". Jasper grimaced and shrugged his shoulders. "I could feel your rising panic and only wanted to head it off. I haven't got the measure of you yet to get the dose right!" He chuckled.

"That's ok," I mumbled gratefully. "Your assistance is much appreciated. You don't know how much I could've done with your talents these past couple of years when I was climbing the walls unable to sleep!"

"Oh we know how that one goes!" exclaimed Alice.

"Oh?" I cocked my head towards her. "Why's that?"

"Vampires don't sleep. You're an ideal candidate!" Alice beamed at me. "This just gets better and better, Jasper". She wriggled on the bed in delight.

"Now, now Alice – don't get ahead of yourself" warned Jasper, nodding his head slightly towards me and raising his eyebrows.

"I might've known." I exclaimed, absorbing that new piece of information. "How ironic you are granted eternal life and it's instantly doubled by being unable to sleep away some of it - an eternity of lie-ins denied to you!"

"Well, it leaves lots of time for other activities that you might not fit into the daytime" said Alice and giggled pointedly, nudging Jasper. He smiled cheerfully back at her.

"Oh that sounds good" I commented.

"Yes ma'am, it's mighty fine." Jasper waggled his eyebrows.

"Everything I hear about being a vampire gets better and better. Are there any downsides?"

Alice and Jasper exchanged meaningful glances. "I'm not sure we should be talking about this Yolanda." Alice quietened her playful mood and instantly looked thoughtful.

"Why ever not, for heaven's sake? Life is a balance, yin and yang, so I'm guessing there must be things that are not so good."

"Now may not be the time to discuss it. Take it in little by little."

I felt a bit irritated by this. It was like having the most precious gift waved in front of me and then it being withdrawn without explanation. I wanted to mentally stamp my feet but I didn't want to be rude to these kind people.

"I'm sorry, but if not now then when? I don't wish to be rude, but I don't have the luxury of time like you all do."

"Point taken." concurred Alice. "I think perhaps you should speak to Bella in the morning and Carlisle when he comes home from his hospital shift."

"What can they tell me that you can't - or won't?" I pressed, getting desperate to strike while the iron was hot – no point avoiding the issue as it was a hot potato in my lap. My mind was a whirl of possibilities.

Jasper laid a hand on Alice's arm to still her. He turned more squarely on to face me. "Well firstly there's the "if" you should become a vampire."

"Ok...what then?"

"Secondly, there's the question of who would actually do it." Jasper let that sink in for a moment. "Turning somebody is immensely difficult because it requires an inordinate amount of self-control to avoid a feeding frenzy."

"Ah, I see……so who in your opinion would be best suited to the task?"

_What a strange conversation – we could be discussing buying furniture…..instead of who is going to kill me and resurrect me….._

"Almost certainly Carlisle. Alice and I have never been involved in creating life, only ending it." _Oh that's right, they despatched some evil vampires. Wonder how you kill a vampire?_

"But you have to understand it would have to be his decision. As you know, all except for Bella and I were turned by Carlisle originally, because there was no other choice in that moment. Consciously turning somebody is another matter. It touches on many issues of faith and judgement."

Jasper exhaled deeply after that statement. I could see he was trying to be as diplomatic as possible.

"Ok, understood. But don't forget that in my case, it's not if but when my condition gets critical." H_ere we go with the uplifting talk again eh?_ "I may have a few weeks, but at some point, a decision will have to be made quickly. Is it not better, like with Bella, to make some determinations beforehand? An end of life plan, so to speak, like they do in hospitals?"

"Yes, that would be prudent. You also need time to mull things over fully and decide if it's what you really want. You've had alot to take on board in the last day and it will take time to sink in."

"Pah! What's to choose? When you're looking at forever, why wouldn't you choose it?"

Jasper and Alice grinned at me, understanding my scorn.

"So will you tell me what's involved in turning somebody into a vampire?"

"I think perhaps we'll leave this conversation for tomorrow, when Carlisle is here. He can tell you technically what happens and you can both discuss your options. It wouldn't be right for us to fill your head with information that might overwhelm you and perhaps get your hopes up." Jasper laid a hand on my arm reassuringly. "We're not trying to bamboozle you – it's just that these conversations are pretty heavy and I can sense you're already exhausted from today's revelations."

I thought about that for a moment and then shrugged, acquiescing to his common sense. "Yes, you're right. Thank you for being so honest with me. I appreciate it."

I laid my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes in thought for a while.

_What a momentous day. I must remember to mark it on my empty calendar!_

- * -

The next morning dawned to the accompaniment of Ralph Vaughan Williams's Fantasia on a Theme by Thomas Tallis playing quietly, soothing my frazzled mind.

I gazed into the woodland beyond the house and wondered what today would bring to me in the way of surprises and scares. The world looked at peace out there, but in my head was a turmoil that boiled and surged like an ocean being hit by hurricane-force winds. I hoped the eye of the hurricane would settle on me today for some much-needed respite, because, as sure as day follows night, the winds would be back to batter me into oblivion again before too long.

- * -

**A/N: Sorry about the heavier nature of this chapter, but I thought it was important to underline that vampires don't take their eternal lives lightly and that even their world is shades of grey, rather than black & white. Yolanda is going to have some visitors tomorrow - ones who will charm her in different ways.**

**Would love to know what you think of this story.**


	12. Resolve

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. I owe her a big thank you for being able to borrow the talents of her fabulous vampires to bring a little cheer to someone very special.**

**Music Vibe: **Foo Fighters with "Resolve".

**CHAPTER 12: RESOLVE**

**Yolanda POV**

It was mid-morning and I'd been stirred from my reverie by the arrival of a new visitor: Renesmee.

I felt like a dignitary holding court with all these visitors! Bella and Edward were taking their turn with me for a while. I was interested to see the interplay between them, intrigued as I was by Bella's new status as a wife and a vampire. Like I've mentioned, I'm a people-watcher.

So, Renesmee appeared at the bedroom door, holding her mother's hand. A vision of long limbs, beautiful face and gloriously tumbling waist-length red hair - there was definitely some Celtic ancestry in there somewhere! She looked shyly at me from the doorway, glancing up at her mother for reassurance before approaching the bed.

Bella settled herself in to the comfy chair, smiling curiously at me, and Edward took up station beside the window. Renesmee sat on her mother's knee, initially not having much to say for herself.

_What on earth do you say to a child with supernatural parents? Ah but she's so beautiful, almost luminous. And those chocolatey eyes....so different from everyone else's…. _

Edward's mouth quirked into a half-smile as he read my passing thoughts. _Ah, this is going to be weird. Can you hear everything that passes through my mind? _I looked up questioningly at Edward who merely nodded. I shook my head and shuddered. _Far out! Ok, so what now? Focus..._

Edward took the initiative and asked me how my night had gone. The conversation centred on fragments of the chats I'd had with other family members during the night and my first impressions of the information I'd been given so far. Edward and Bella watched me keenly as I commented on what I'd found out. Renesmee didn't say anything, but quietly sat there wide-eyed watching me closely and sucking on a finger.

When we'd exhausted talk from last night, I looked down again at Renesmee. _Right - enough about me. What about this gorgeous little creature in front of me?_

Edward cracked the most glorious smile and my heart nearly failed me! _Hell's teeth –_ _can_ _these boys be any more handsome? It's not fair on the rest of us! _Edward's eyes dropped to the floor with embarrassment. Realising it was me embarrassing him, I focused back on Renesmee.

"Hello Renesmee. My name is Yolanda. How do you do?" I held out a hand towards her, hoping my little introduction would break the ice with her. She glanced up at her mother. Bella nodded, so Renesmee reciprocated and shook my hand, but still said nothing. She then put her hand on her mother's face.

Bella said a propos of nothing, "No sweetheart, we don't know how long Yolanda will be staying with us." Bella shrugged her shoulders at me apologetically. Renesmee put her hand back on her mother's face. "Yes, maybe in day or two. Yolanda needs to get her strength back first."

I looked at Bella and cocked an eyebrow. _What on earth……..?_

"Renesmee is asking when you might be able to play with her," came the answer from Edward. "She doesn't talk much in company."

The penny dropped. I was thunderstruck. "So she has a special talent too?"

"Yes," said Bella, "She is the opposite of me. Where I can shield my head from others, she can push thoughts into anybody's mind with her touch. Would you like her to give you a taster of it? I'm sure she'd be only happy to as it's her preferred method of communication."

My eyes lit up. "Oh yes please – I'm always open to new adventures!" My heart skipped a beat at the prospect, but I just loved the idea of talking by touch.

Renesmee slid off her mother's knee and climbed onto the bed. "Gently Renesmee," warned Edward, smiling at his daughter lovingly. "Humans aren't as well equipped for magic as we are, sweetheart."

Renesmee's serious little face suddenly beamed a gorgeous smile at me and she gently touched my face. I was so intrigued, I didn't have time to organise my thoughts and was instantly hit with an onslaught of images, recorded conversations, feelings, colours – like fast-forwarding a hundred stills on a video camera in about 10 seconds. _Whoa head-rush………!_

It might only have been a few moments, but I gasped in astonishment at what I was experiencing, awash with mental overload, like I was in the throes of an acid trip. I broke away when I could take no more and slumped back on the pillow in shock, gasping to catch my breath.

_Wow that was bloody fantastic! How mind-blowing is that!! How the fuck does she do that? Who were those people? What a gift.....Oh my word, get a grip girl or they won't let her touch you again....I've got to do that again....it was bloody amazing...._

Edward chuckled from over by the window. "Are you ok Yolanda? Bit of a shocker isn't it!"

Bella leaned forward and touched my arm reassuringly. "Don't worry. You get used to it over time but it does take a little getting used to initially. Edward wasn't phased at all, of course, being used to seeing images from the minds of others." She looked up at him adoringly, rolling her eyes. He smirked apologetically.

I turned back to Renesmee and put her hand in mine. "It's ok, sweetie, thank you for sharing that with me. May I please try again?" She leaned forward tentatively and I nodded and smiled down at her gently. She touched me again and the next couple of hours passed by in a fantastic and delightful whirl of sensations and visual memories from this enchanting child with so much to tell.

And boy could she talk! Her parents figured large in her images, as did this nut brown young man with long black hair and a great smile. I wondered who that was and how he fitted into their lives. I was bombarded with a myriad images of the family and activities. There was lots of laughter, chasing around, cuddles and wondrous images of shimmery diamond-like skin twinkling in sunlight. _Wow - that must be magical to see in real life._

The most mindblowing image of all was of Renesmee running through the woods excitedly before bringing down a deer. I was stunned she could do that at such a young age. The tanned young man and her mother were with her on that occasion. I could feel the speed of her running, almost hear the whistling of the breeze as she streaked through the forest. It was like I had wings. Added to that, the sensation of her drinking deeply from the animal she'd hunted was so strong that I could taste the metallic tang of blood in my mouth, and feel the warm and comforting sensation of it as I swallowed, by proxy, the life-giving liquid. What a disturbing and powerful image to be hit with!

After a couple of hours, Renesmee indicated she was hungry and so Edward took her downstairs to feed her lunch. Bella demurred when I asked her not to stay on my account. "No, that's ok. I'd like the chance to talk to you alone."

"Thank you. I was hoping for the same thing." I blew out a sigh of relief and looked at her.

"You must have some questions. As the newest vampire here, I thought you might want to talk to me about things".

We proceeded to spend a good hour talking about how Bella had prepared to be transformed as she explained the few weeks between her engagement and the birth of Renesmee and what her state of mind had been while contemplating being turned into a vampire. Of course, my eyes nearly popped out of my skull when she related how short the actual pregnancy was! _Good grief - how can that be? _That it had all culminated in the medical emergency which changed her life forever brought us to what intrigued me most: what she remembered about the process of transformation itself.

It was then that the gloss of the morning's radiance wore off me.

In the 2 years since being diagnosed with cancer, I had endured an awful lot of pain as my body wore down and was invaded by the tumours which had spread to such devastating effect throughout my body. I could do pain in spades.

Learning that the transformation process was painful was not in itself a shock. I didn't expect it to be a walk in the park.

It was, however, the way that Bella described it which took my breath away – and she conceded she was being brutally honest because she felt I ought to know – and which gave me goosebumps, making me quaver about the whole thing. Bella confirmed that morphine had been given to her initially as they battled to open her up and save her baby. She said they'd anticipated the amounts she would need ahead of time and it had been thought that morphine would offset the agonies of the transformation.

In my own case, my body was pretty much hardened to morphine now and it was unlikely that increased doses would do much for me. Bella unexpectedly confirmed to me that it was a moot point anyway: the morphine only served to paralyse the body rather not deaden the pain. _Oh shit! I can do this. I've been through days of agony before. I know it won't be easy, but hell, what is these days? No pain, no gain, right?_

Her description of the agonies still chilled me to the bone. It was only natural I would look on it with trepidation. I was by no means a masochist.

Bella also explained that she'd not yet told Carlisle and Edward the full details of her own experience, because she hadn't wanted to disappoint them after all their discussions about strategy and their hopes to make things easier for her. However, time to confess was now approaching because she wanted them to make an informed decision about how they would deal with me and anybody else they had to consider in future.

She indicated they'd all been discussing my situation on and off amongst themselves, and had grasped that I would in all likelihood want to take the offer of eternity from Carlisle, if he chose to give it to me.

She also explained that they would never leave me alone during the event, that she would make sure they talked to me and explained things to me while it was happening so I wasn't left hanging like she had been when Edward and Alice had had their one-way conversations. She said that it would take tremendous strength to get through the ordeal and that, shockingly, there was no guarantee I would even survive it.

She also counselled me not rush into it, unless my hand was forced.

"It sounds to me like you've talked to Carlisle about this already" I surmised.

"No not really – it's actually the rest of us who have chatted things over. We are all pretty much agreed that it would be the best course of action to turn you, to give you an opportunity, ironically, to grab back your life and do things you've been unable to do for a long time. We feel you deserve the chance. Even Edward agrees - which is amazing because it has taken me an age to convince him he still has a soul and even now, he sometimes slips into his old ways of thinking!"

"That's really understanding of you all." My head was spinning with all the new information and what might lay ahead.

"Yes, you must understand that but we wouldn't be the ones doing this to you and of course it's not our decision ultimately. Now all that remains is to convince Carlisle it is the right and sensible thing to do, and of course, for you to make your mind up absolutely that you want to go ahead with this and that you are fully prepared to go through up to 3 days of hell to achieve it."

After explaining in horrifying detail what she had gone through, Bella sat back and let me digest it.

My heart skipped a beat now and then as fresh thoughts came to me and adrenaline surged through my veins. Elements of what Bella had told me sank into my brain and I knew I was still completely sure about the path ahead I saw for myself. I only hoped that Carlisle would not turn me down flat.

Bella offered one further comment. "Now that I've told you all that, you should also know that it is worth every last minute of burning agony to enter this new life and all it offers you. I have never regretted a moment of it."

I considered that for a moment. "Well, nothing in this life is easy. Anything worth having is worth the fight." Bella smiled her approval. She was made of tough stuff too.

Despite everything I'd heard today, my mind was made up:

I was resolved to become a vampire.

I was resolved to persuade Carlisle to do it for me.

I was resolved to endure any amount of pain to become what I'm meant to be.

I was resolved to go back to Dallas just the once and put right a few wrongs.

I was resolved to enjoying my proposed new life.

I was resolved to go dancing again!

**A/N: So now for Carlisle..... will he submit to the force that is Yolanda's mighty persuasion. This is where intellect meets resolve. Will Carlisle consent to offer up some tough love.**


	13. Hope Springs Eternal

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. I owe her a big thank you for being able to borrow the talents of her fabulous vampires to bring a little cheer to someone very special.**

**Warning: **tears before bedtime.

**Dedication: **For the wonderfully brave Yolanda. For all the difficult decisions you've had to make, sweetheart xxx

**Music: **All Angels – Ave Verum Corpus.

Taken from a truly beautiful CD I own which features a quartet of British female classically trained singers (one of them local to me), this is a gentle sweeping piece of music which became the theme to the original Brideshead Revisited.

**CHAPTER 13: HOPE SPRINGS ETERNAL**

**Yolanda POV**

The bedroom door cracked open and Carlisle entered the room. Bella smiled at him and got up to greet him. They embraced each other warmly.

"Now Carlisle, before you have a go at me for pre-empting you, I knew it had to come from me: I've already spoken to Yolanda and she knows the score about the transformation process. I'm trusting you to help her with her choices now. I know you'll both help each other to reach the right decision."

Carlisle patted her shoulder and smiled self-consciously, cupping her face wordlessly and looking deep into her eyes. This young woman understood this man who was her adoptive father, and she wanted to help him.

Esme then came into the room to join her husband. Bella hugged her too and waved to me from the door, saying she'd be back later on or possibly in the morning. I imagined she was keen to get back to Renesmee and Edward, and so smiled my thanks at her for her company.

Carlisle looked at me, taking in my appearance, before approaching the bed. "How have you been today? Are the pain levels any better?"

We talked about that and he decided to modify my medications slightly in the hopes of making me more comfortable. He busied himself with all the pills and potions around me, checking the IV and the various open wounds I had. After gently examining me, he professed himself to be as happy as he could be in the circumstances with my recovery from recent events. A bittersweet occurrence which I was still coming to terms with.

Esme perched on the side of the bed and asked if there was anything she could get me. Apart from a nutritional drink, there was nothing else I needed. While I finished the drink, we passed some time in idle conversation, which was almost surreal.

Carlisle then settled himself in the comfy chair and exchanged glances with Esme. Her look of love for him touched my heart. They seemed so well suited, both gentle souls, clearly hugely compassionate and a calming influence. They were the foundation on which this family was built and the fact that they had 3 other couples living under their roof was a testament to their devotion and encouragement of harmony.

From what I'd gleaned during my short time with them, I could see they had engendered a give-and-take atmosphere, a unity which was magnificent in its depth and understanding. I knew it might have taken decades to get to this point, but I had a feeling that each of the couples had settled very quickly into this family unit.

While acknowledging the glow of the couple who sat before me, I felt a touch envious at their easy love and friendship. I felt my own ache due to the lack of such enveloping love and support in my own life – my path had been that much harder and so different. Their love and support had flowed down to the other couples and had evidently coated them with the confidence that comes from being loved and accepted unconditionally.

I felt a lump in my throat, accepting a moment of grief for the years when I'd missed that care in my life. Previous to that, I had been the one doing the caring. While I did not begrudge doing it for those I loved, I mourned what I had been missing in return. I had no doubt that the two people I'd cared for had loved me very much, but they were necessarily caught up in their own battles for survival. They loved me as their safety net, knowing I wouldn't let them down, but they needed me in a way that was all-consuming. I gave as much as I could.

As a consequence, my own needs had been set aside for so long, so that when I'd eventually lost my loved ones, I was bereft.

So there I was mid-crisis and there had been nobody to step into the breach for me as my own needs became paramount and then critical. My survival had been in the balance for a very long time and I'd been screaming into empty space.

It had been like walking the highest tightrope in the Big Top with no safety net. I had tumbled so quickly. I was still in mid-fall, shrieking and cursing my way down, feeling intensely the heartstopping tightening in my belly as I sped towards my doom at the rate of knots. I was caught in that moment of clarity where you know what is about to happen but can do nothing to soften the blow or take away the pain of it: a bittersweet realisation that there was nobody there to catch me and prevent my descent into darkness.

Or was there? Was I about to be offered a softer landing?

That would be down to Carlisle - the kind man who sat in front of me, watching me with grave concern on his face.

As I looked back at him, I had a flash of insight into Carlisle's character. I'd already been told he was a man of God who had been walking this earth for over 350 years. I saw him at that moment as a man carrying a heavy load on his shoulders, wearing the wisdom of his age like a mantle, and exuding via his aura such kindness and love and a wish to do right by all.

He trod lightly and carefully through this world, careful to create harmony around him. He was however no longer alone and those around him showed him the same love and care he tried to give to others. My instinct told me he was atoning for some past transgression and it broke my heart to think of the pain and loneliness he must have endured over the years.

I could not equate it to my suffering, but I could empathise in some small measure, and so dearly wanted to hug the man and return some heartfelt appreciation for all he offered the world.

"A penny for your thoughts?" asked Carlisle of me quietly. He could see I was caught up in a host of meanderings.

"I'm afraid I was having a sort of epiphany." I answered, embarrassed. "Sorry to be so introspective - I don't mean to be rude."

"It's only natural you should feel somewhat overwhelmed with what you've learned over the past few days." said Esme kindly. She had been there and understood what it was like. "You've had alot to process in a short time."

_How can I ever thank these wonderful people for giving me sanctuary when I so badly needed it? _

"I'm grateful to you all for the care and compassion you've shown me these past few days. You have been kindness itself. Thanks seems too paltry a word. I really and truly can't thank you enough. However, I can't linger here and put you to more trouble. I should really be thinking about moving on."

My voice broke as I said the words. I felt misery descending at the notion I would have to leave this place.

"Well, that's why we've come to talk to you now," said Carlisle more brightly than the occasion really warranted. His eyes glinted as the warmth of his smile reached them. "My family have been bending my ear somewhat about you. It seems they are very taken with you." He chuckled, evidently recollecting whatever they'd said to him.

I wished that were so. "I've no idea why when I've been nothing but a nuisance to them!"

"Pish tosh!" scoffed Esme. "Don't give it further thought."

Carlisle caught my gaze and cautioned me "Please listen to my wife – I find it invariably pays to do so."

"Yes dearheart, that's why we've been trying to persuade you on the viable options we should atleast offer Yolanda."

Esme turned back to me and took my hand. "You've been through so much that our hearts go out to you and we wanted to discuss matters, so you don't worry unduly."

My heart stuttered slightly as I fought back anxiety. _Are they going to throw me out? Are they going to turn me down? _

Esme looked at Carlisle who cleared his throat and weighed up his words.

"We don't want you to worry about staying here. You're welcome here for as long as you wish. Mi casa, su casa, so to speak."

My eyes welled up with tears and I could only nod my thanks to him and Esme.

"We also know there are some decisions to be made about your future: hard decisions."

He inhaled deeply and continued.

"Firstly, one option is for nature to take its course and for me to be your medical carer to the end of your human life. I'm very happy to do so and we could manage your care with drugs so that you remain here and are not hospitalised."

Esme passed me a box of tissues. She was perceptive.

"Secondly, we make arrangements for you to go to a hospital of your choosing and quietly remove ourselves from your presence. We would place our trust in you that our secret would be safe and, given the time constraints, we would have no qualms about relinquishing control of the situation."

I took a tissue and fisted it, wondering when the boot was going to drop.

"Thirdly, and it goes against the grain for me to say this: we could facilitate a quick ending for you, should things become too much for you to bear."

The tissue I was holding was torn to shreds.

"Fourthly, we offer you the opportunity to enter our world, no strings attached, so that you can follow your own path and have a future to look forward to. This is by no means the easy option and being faced with eternity takes some getting used to. You would be welcome to stay around for as long as you needed and we could educate you in our ways."

I blew out a sigh of relief. Having the options laid out in front of me so boldly was quite stunning and there, in those few words, was the hope I'd been searching for, for so long.

Carlisle and Esme sat quietly for a few minutes, waiting for me to respond.

I mustered all the courage I could in that moment and in a small voice, I answered as best I could. "If you don't mind Carlisle, I would very much like to go with the fourth option, if you can truly bring yourself to agree to it."

Carlisle nodded his agreement. He stood up and came over to take my hand. Looking down into my face, he gave me the peace I was looking for.

"If I had not meant it, I would not have offered. I give you my word."

Esme went to him and put her arms around him. While one hand was still in mine, his other arm snaked around his wife as she hugged him intensely. She reached up to give him a tender kiss on the cheek. "I love you so much. You truly are an amazing man." They held each other for a while longer, as I sat there blankly taking in this new development.

Esme released Carlisle from her embrace and turned to me. She said she was going downstairs to tell the others the news, and that Carlisle and I should have some privacy to talk further. With that, Esme left the room.

The atmosphere was charged with emotion and we needed some relief from conversation for a moment.

Carlisle asked if I minded him putting some music on in the background. I waved my consent, more than happy for him to do so. My subconscious was notionally interested in what his selection might be.

I suppose I should not have been surprised that, being a man of God from medieval times, he would put choral music on. He must have spent hours in contemplation, listening to Gregorian chant and choristers.

His choice was therefore sublime and indicative of his frame of mind: Agnus Dei as arranged by Samuel Barber.

The haunting music filled the room. As the sopranos took the heavenly arrangement to the heights of angels, and the male voice choir blended their mellow voices in the background, gradually climbing to the climax of the piece, I could not stop the tears from falling as the emotion of the music washed over me.

Carlisle held my hand and waited while I sobbed my heart out. I let the pain out with this beautiful gentle man as he heard my silent confession. There was no need at all for words. He understood the moment.

When my tears had subsided to a hiccup and I was emotionally spent, he took me in his arms for the tenderest of healing hugs. It was his biggest gift to me ahead of the larger gift that he would bestow on me soon.

- * -

**A/N: I'm sorry it was another heavy chapter, but this scene couldn't be rushed. However, there is lightness coming. Listen out for the laughter. You'll see....  
(All Angels also sing on this CD, along with a male choir, the piece in the body of this chapter – a truly sublime and never bettered composition by Samuel Barber, guaranteed to have you cry and wondering about the existence of angels. If you only ever own one piece of classical music, it should be this piece.)  
Would love to know what you think of this story.**


	14. Miracle

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. I owe her a big thank you for being able to borrow the talents of her fabulous vampires to bring a little cheer to someone very special.**

**Music Vibe: **Foo Fighters with "Miracle"

**CHAPTER 14: MIRACLE**

**Yolanda POV**

Another night, another set of conversations. Black holes and revelations! The lows and the highs. The dips and rises of this life's rollercoaster.

After Carlisle had graciously bid me goodnight and gone to seek out Esme, Rosalie had spent much of the night sat by my bedside, with Alice popping in and out intermittently to help with my various needs.

Rosalie's mate Emmett spent the occasional ten minutes or so with us, but I could see that a room filled with illness made him uncomfortable. He was gracious during his visits, but I could still see mischief peeping out from behind his kind eyes. I rather imagined he kept his brothers entertained and challenged in his pursuit of physical activities to run off some energy. I'd heard them playing a ballgame outside previously, with shouts of glee and rowdiness, punctuated by the sounds of rocks colliding. I wondered what was causing that and assumed they were destroying something out at the front of the house – either that or breaking rocks for a new rockery!

Earlier in the dawn hours, Rosalie had helped me into the bathroom to clean up a bit. I had taken stock of my physical state. It had been a few days since I'd looked properly at myself - I usually tried to avoid it at all costs.

As I stood at the sink, washing my face, I saw a tired and frail petite woman staring back at me. Steamer trunks under the eyes from lack of sleep, but now with slightly less strain around the vivid blue eyes, which were probably still my best feature. Skin looking far too pale and washed out, almost vampiric. Not enough sun – an irony given the Texas skies I'd been living under for the past decade or so. My Irish ancestry was evident. My mouth was less grimly set than it had been – so that was an improvement. My teeth were a bit dodgy, weakened from lack of nutrition and the drugs I'd been taking. However, they were still all mine and when I smiled, my face did light up nicely, although not frequently enough. Somewhere buried inside me was an infectious laugh. However, my seriously black humour was always bubbling there at the surface - I wore it like a shield.

Although I hated to see my lack of hair as a general rule, I took off my headscarf so I could wash my scalp. This morning I was gratified to find that there had been some re-growth atlast, so my scalp was covered in a very fine sheath of light red hair, not thick but more like a baby's first down. Thankfully, it wasn't waywardly curly as it had been last time it grew back after chemo. It was however a welcome sight after all these months. Hmmm if it would grow a bit more, I'd have a gamine Annie Lennox kind of vibe going on. That wouldn't be bad at all. _I could live with that. Or die with that!_ I let out a snort of derision. _A date with death. Sounds like the title of a film. Hair today, gone tomorrow. A short cut. Shut up Yolanda, you'll give yourself a headache!_

I finished my ablutions and hobbled back towards the bedroom, feeling a bit brighter for seeing that small blessing of hair. _Count your blessings, right?_

Alice had fixed me up with some new clothes to wear. Bella and I were approximately the same size, so Alice had generously liberated some items from her wardrobe. Bella's and my style were pretty similar – I liked layered, Sloppy Joe kinds of things, to keep warm. My thin frame didn't retain much heat and baggy clothes helped to hide my lack of weight.

Rosalie helped me change into some soft grey jogging bottoms, a white Tshirt and a long V-necked emerald green pullover. I decided that, to celebrate my new baby hair, I would go without a headscarf. When I looked across at the mirror on the far wall of the bedroom, I could see that the pullover looked surprisingly good on me, especially against the hint of red on my scalp. _All I need is an orange scarf and I'd look like the Tricolour. Pah!_

I mused that maybe leaving my head uncovered to the sunlight would help it grow faster. W_hisht Yolanda! Be grateful you can ditch the scarf just now. You're looking more human than a few days ago. Now there's another irony. Life is full of them just now._

I thanked Rosalie for her help and hobbled over to the window to survey the grounds of the house. The house looked to be a large one, on three levels, set way back from the road apparently, as I couldn't hear any traffic. I loved the light and air of the place - an artistic eye had put it together.

I heard the bedroom door open and Renesmee bounded into the room, carrying some books which she put on the bedside table. She ran into Rosalie's outstretched arms and they cuddled one another affectionately. She turned to smile at me and gave me a wave.

What a difference a day makes. She was much less unsure of me today. "Good morning Renesmee. How are you today?"

"Ok. Uncle Emmett says he's going to teach me how to play hopscotch today and he wants to go tree climbing with Aunt Rose later."

I heard laughter from downstairs and twigged that it was Emmett.

"Behave, Emmett" admonished Rosalie, rolling her eyes.

"Yes darling wife" came the wry response.

Renesmee and I shrugged our shoulders at each other, a bit clueless as to what that particular exchange was all about. Renesmee held her hand up to her aunt's face, who in turn shook her head with a smile in response to whatever question she'd been asked.

So this was what life in a vampire household was really like. I got the sense they were starting to relax around me, which was a welcome thought.

I needed to sit down again, so made my way to the bed. Once settled on top of the covers, I patted the space beside me and invited Renesmee to climb up. "Did you bring a book for me to read with you, like we agreed yesterday?"

Renesmee nodded. Instead of the children's book I'd assumed she'd bring, Renesmee had chosen an anthology of poems. It was quite a weighty tome and I was surprised at her choice.

She opened the book and turned to a poem at random. This one was sort of appropriate – Morning at the Window, byTS Eliot.

Expecting to be doing the reading, I was startled when Renesmee's clear precise voice recited the words in front of us. It was quite evocative of a bygone age and brought to mind streets of London or Dublin, both cities which I knew. Born of Irish parentage, I had grown up in England. There was a feeling of "home" in these words.

I thought back to a few hours ago. After my emotional outburst had passed, Carlisle and I had quietly chatted about our mutual homeland. We'd reminisced about where we'd both grown up. We'd talked about changes we'd seen and the places we'd been to in our search for knowledge. The more we talked, the more he lapsed into his native accent, losing his transatlantic tones. I could take on an Irish lilt if I wished, thanks to my mother, but my English accent had also opened doors for me in the US over the years. My thoughts were Irish in tone, but that was not surprising since the older I got, the more like my mother I got.

During my conversation with Carlisle, I'd found it comforting to speak to someone who could relate to being an ex-patriate, albeit we were centuries apart in experience. In another reality, we might have shared a pot of tea during our chat!

Bringing my thoughts back to Renesmee, I wondered whose book it was she had pinched. Her mother loved literature and her father apparently wrote journals and was well-read, and so no wonder their child had inherited their love of the English language.

In flawless style, Renesmee read out loud, fully enjoying the roundness of the words and rhyming of the lines. She moved on at speed as if she were speed-reading and memorising everything she devoured with her eyes. Her diction was purrfect. Her voice was bell-like. She didn't hesitate one jot.

When she'd finished reading the Eliot verses, she picked another poem, one more poignant than she could have known - The Road Not Taken, by Robert Frost:

_Oh boy! This is mind-blowing! _Evidently, her mental development was incredible and would challenge an adult's. I wondered if she would ask me what it all meant. Thankfully I was saved by the bell when Bella put her head round the door as Renesmee finished reading the poem.

"There you are, sweetheart. Would you like to come and hunt?"

Renesmee nodded in consent. She looked up at me and put her hand to my face. Instantly I saw an image of a library, crammed floor to ceiling with books. There were paintings on the wall and what I took to be beautifully illustrated manuscript texts on a couple of lecterns, evidently cherished items.

"Where are you showing me Renesmee? Is that here?". She nodded. "Is that where you got this book from?" She nodded again. "And you'd like to get some more books?" Another nod. "Ok, maybe we can do that later".

Renesmee smiled, then Bella smiled at me in comprehension. "I take it she's showing you the library. It's her favourite place to be apart from when she's playing with one of us. She's a regular bookworm like her old man!"

"It certainly looks interesting. Nothing pleases me more than a room full of dusty old books! I'd guess we're all kindred spirits."

"We'll show you around later if you'd like" said Bella.

"Thank you for reading to me Renesmee." I gave her a little cuddle and a tickle which felt a bit like I was scratching a softish nail file.

"Ok little one – let's go eat!" Renesmee needed no further invitation and skipped off out of the room with her mother.

I smiled at Rosalie, who came to sit beside me. She touched my face tenderly with her cool hand and asked me how I was doing. "I'm ok, just a bit awed by that wonderful child. Also feeling a little wistful."

"After hearing your story, I understand your last comment. She embodies all that is good and strong and pure. Her light is strong. I'd have loved a child of my own like that, but now we all make do with the gift she has given us. She is treasured and adored." Rosalie's eyes softened at the topic.

"How could you not love a child like that? She is simply magical. I feel blessed to have met her."

Rosalie turned her head as if listening to something. She smiled briefly. "Edward says thank you for that lovely comment".

It still shocked me how sound travelled in this house, even at low levels to their super-hearing, and how little privacy there was for them all. It made the family's harmony all the more stunning – they cut each other so much slack and cooperated on so many levels, it really did take superhuman effort to maintain a cohesive existence. I mentally saluted their achievements.

Rosalie and I continued to talk for a while about things which had coloured our view of life. I was fascinated by her tales of living in the 1930s and how much she remembered from those days. Her honest recalling of the exaction of justice on the men who had so terribly abused her had me absolutely gripped, cheering her on, and I could feel some excitement at the prospect of the possibilities of my forthcoming new life. My mind wandered momentarily into the delights of some vampy action involving sharp teeth, super strength and lots of threats to the purrson who had wronged me most.

While we'd been talking, Rosalie admitted that she used to have little regard for humans, but that my story had touched her for the simple fact she couldn't stand bullies. She said she was glad of Emmett's initial compassion towards me as he had caused her to look further at me and it was then she had determined that life had not been kind to me.

As a vampire she was often dismissive of human frailty but Bella's arrival in the family had opened up her eyes to the world outside of the Cullen's tightly-knit unit. She also admitted she didn't always like what she found, but she was atleast prepared to listen to other views nowadays, whereas before she would have been scornful of any intrusion on the Cullen world. She managed to surprise herself sometimes with her levels of empathy, although they were nowhere near how the others felt generally.

I was glad to hear this, as it meant that vampires did grow and change over time. I could look forward to many years of learning and absorbing new things. I would have the potential to fulfill so much.

Our chat was interrupted by some commotion from downstairs. Suddenly, there was deep throaty laughter, punctuated by Alice's own tinkling laughs. There were the sounds of backslapping, excited voices and merriment of an old friend being greeted.

Jasper's voice surprised us both when we heard him say to the newcomer "Shall we all dance a jig for ya?"

Rosalie and I both looked at one another quizzically. "What on earth....?"

She leapt out to her feet and assumed a crouch as if preparing for a fight. I'll swear she growled – actually growled! Adrenaline surged through my veins at the sight.

There was a movement outside the bedroom door and Alice flew into the room, eyes wild with excitement, her face lit up with the hugest of smiles. She danced her way, literally, over to the bed.

"Well..?" demanded Rosalie of her. "What's going on?"

"It's ok Rosalie, stand down." Alice turned to me, her face radiant. "Your visitor has arrived Yolanda. It's going to work out purrfectly - I've seen it!"

It was then a strong male voice started singing "When Irish Eyes are Smiling" from out in the corridor. I listened as the familiar words sank in, but I sat there disbelievingly. _I know that voice.....No it can't be.....I'm dreaming....._

The voice came nearer as the singer approached the bedroom. My heart started racing. _How can this be? _

My trepidation and disbelief was finally rewarded by the sight, at the door, of a pair of piercing blue eyes looking at me with a glint in them. The sandy-haired man stood just over six feet tall and I would have recognised that slightly grizzled but hugely handsome smiling face anywhere.

My heart just about failed me in shock!

- * -

**A/N: Well Yolanda, did you expect to be serenaded? How did you like that? Your wandering troubadour has arrived!  
**

**There's more lemony stuff on the horizon in a few chapters - I just have to get my citrus press out from the cupboard again.**


	15. As Long as You Follow

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. I owe her a big thank you for being able to borrow the talents of her fabulous vampires to bring a little cheer to someone very special.**

**Warning: **Lemony libido!

**Music Vibe:** Fleetwood Mac – As Long as You Follow.

**CHAPTER 15: AS LONG AS YOU FOLLOW**

**Yolanda POV**

I peered up at him in absolute shock. He stood in front of me with a wry smile and a questioning look. No sounds came out of my mouth as I looked away from him towards Alice and Rosalie. He indicated the bed, wordlessly asking if he could perch on the edge of it. Gobsmacked, I signalled he could do so, still not believing that this man was actually in front of me, living, breathing and standing not three feet from me. And singing and smiling at me. _Bloody hell - singing!_ I felt giddy at the notion.

He gently picked up my hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing my slender fingers. His hand and lips were ice cold. My heart, which had been racing already, spluttered briefly, twingeing in a brief muted agony, and then set off again in ragged beats. I broke out in a light sweat, which beaded across my brow and probably wasn't exactly appealing to look at. My breath caught.

This brought Rosalie to my other side with a cloth to wipe my brow. Her concern was plain on her face and since I wasn't up to speaking, she broke the ice.

"Ok, is somebody going to tell me what's going on here?" She stood there with a hand on each hip, glaring from Alice to the visitor, and then to Jasper who had approached stealthily in the intervening moments. I could feel Rosalie's irritation rising.

Jasper smiled laconically and put a hand on the visitor's shoulder, beaming down at him. "Rosalie, Yolanda - this is my old friend, come to visit us out of the blue. Ladies, may I introduce....."

"Liam!" I whispered hoarsely. "Liam bloody Cunningham as I live and breathe! Bloody hell!"

"You know him?" demanded Rosalie of me, her head whipping round to face me.

"Sort of" I replied.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" she commented, sitting down in the comfy chair in an instant.

"Fair comment." I muttered.

Silence ensued as I looked at Liam's face, a thousand thoughts running through my overheated brain. _He knows Jasper? But how? _

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Let me explain. Liam and I spent a few months in each other's company back in the days of the vampire wars in the 1800s. He'd travelled over here from Europe and was making his way across America, a sort of frontiersman if you will. He had a reputation as a good fighter though and so we roped him in for a while. Maria turned him."

_The 1800s?? Liam is a vampire?? No, that simply cannot be. The Liam I know has changed over the years, aged, got craggier and more handsome. I don't understand...."_

Edward shouted up from downstairs "Oh for heaven's sake Jasper, put the poor woman out of her misery will you?"

"Oh right, sorry Yolanda – I can feel your confusion. You see...."

"No, let me explain," interrupted Liam, looking back at Jasper as he did so. He turned to face me again. "The Liam you are thinking of is an actor is he not?"

I nodded slowly, hardly daring to breathe, let alone say anything. My mind tried to get a handle on what he was inferring.

"It's true that we look alike. In fact he's the spitting image of me. However, that is down to an accident of genetics. The Liam you know of is apparently a descendent of mine and as it happens, we can be taken for each other quite easily. It is something we laugh about from time to time"

I tried to process that comment. _....we laugh about from time to time? Holy shit. _"So he knows about you?"

"Oh yes. I must say he took it rather well when I turned up on his doorstep one day to introduce myself! I cried laughing...I shouldn't have done it but it was too good an opportunity to pass up." His thoughts evidently turned back to the moment in question.

I could barely comprehend what that must have been like. To be faced with a mirror image of yourself unexpectedly and a vampire at that. _Holy bloody shit!_

"So...so the Liam that I see on TV and in films is Liam the human?"

"Yes"

"And the Liam I have met on a couple of occasions?"

"On the one occasion, it would have been him, and on the other, I am glad to say, it was me standing in for him. We have a loose arrangement where I fill in for him now and then. It's quite amusing. And before you worry, he has no idea I'm a vampire."

"It was you?" I whispered, trembling as my throat tightened at the notion of having met a vampire and not even knowing it. "Good God almighty!"

I couldn't help it but my eyes welled up as I cast about looking for a tissue. To think that I'd been in the presence of such magic and I'd thought it was Liam's mortal charisma that had attracted me! Well I suppose there was no denying that, either way, Liam was damned attractive.

It was then I noticed that Liam still had hold of my hand. I blushed to have momentarily forgotten, and tried to withdraw it, but he would not let me do so, squeezing it tightly.

"So what brings you here?" I asked, wondering what he would shock me with next.

"You, as it happens." he replied quietly.

My expression now turned to puzzlement rather than bewilderment. I felt like an actress going through the range of emotions on command from a director. _Life is a cabaret old friend..._

"Much as I like Jasper and would always welcome the craic of seeing him, I have come on an errand of mercy, as it were." He shrugged his shoulders.

_Whatever next? I can't keep up with the shocks. This place is magical but it's going to kill me!_

Jasper threw a small wave of calm over me as he could feel my anxiety kicking in. Strange how quickly you could get used to magic, I mused distractedly. I almost routinely accepted Jasper's talents now.

I looked round at the others and could see they were waiting for the punchline too. "Ok, an errand of mercy." I huffed and thought about that. "Would that be me?"

"It is." Liam nodded in confirmation.

"Wow!"

"Your Liam received a letter via his agent, from somebody looking to cheer you up with a communication from him – Liam that is, not his agent" he grinned ruefully. "It was a proxy fan letter, if you will. The letter reminded Liam with details of where you'd met previously and he recalled you quite clearly. I gather you had a good chat with him when he was filming near you earlier this year?"

"Yes, that's right" I murmured quietly, recalling the wonderful afternoon that Liam had taken time out to talk to me and a companion who was with me that day. I couldn't believe how lucky I'd been to have the chance to see him again in real life.

Our previous encounter had been at a radio station some ten years before, where we were both being interviewed separately for some publicity event. Our Irish ancestry had linked us briefly during our shared conversation in the guest facilities behind the scenes, and I'd carried warm memories of Liam with me since that time. Those warm memories had developed into something of a crush because of our kinship and I'd followed his career closely since then.

"That's right. We got wind of the filming taking place and my friend dragged me out of my sickbed to see if we could get Liam to spare us five minutes of his time. In the event, he gave us much longer than that, bless him, inviting us to stay and watch the filming. He was kindness itself."

"Well, he definitely remembers you – the woman with the beautiful blue eyes and the wicked laugh - is what he said, as I recall!"

I blushed furiously at that comment and didn't quite know where to look. "So he received a letter? How so?"

Liam nodded. "A friend of yours sent in a request for him to drop you a note of support. They said you've been very poorly and could do with some cheering up. When the meeting at the radio station was mentioned, he realised it was in fact me you'd met there. As he is currently filming, he asked if I might intercede on his behalf. He felt you would benefit more from a personal visit than a letter. However, it seems that our ruse has now been rumbled!" his eyes glinted again as he said that.

"But how did you know where to find me?"

"Easy. I went to your house."

"How did you know where to find me?" I pressed, nervous about the answer as I was a pretty private person.

"Let's just say I've been keeping tabs on you over the years, as you made quite an impression on me too. I remember the fire in your eyes back then, your passion for life and that good honest laugh you have, but which I would guess has not had much exercise of late" I could see his eyes soften and it felt like there was meaning behind his words. I held his gaze for a moment and my heart hitched a beat or two. I remembered to breathe again.

"And?" O_h good lord, he'll have seen Thing.....but that still doesn't explain how he ended up at this house....._

"I asked a few pertinent questions. It is my gift to know when someone is telling me the truth. If I can touch a person, I can detect truth or deceit. The man I spoke to was definitely lying at first. It took only a small amount of persuasion to discover the truth."

"You didn't hurt him, did you?" I asked, conflicted by what answer he might give.

"No ........and yes." he chuckled, pausing for effect. "Let's just say the threat of violence was enough to get him to admit what he'd done. Let's also say I left him in no doubt of my intentions if I found that you'd been harmed as a consequence of his actions. I cannot abide bullying or cruelty, and so he is now living in some disquiet at the notion of my return visit." His Irish lilt grew broader as he relayed the implied threat to me.

I couldn't help it, but I giggled when he said that. _Well it serves him right. Some justice after all. _

"There now.... it was worth the journey just to see you smile" his eyes crinkled and a wide grin spread across his face. _Hell's teeth, how can a girl not love that grin?_

"So you had all this time on your hands to make the long journey on my account, merely on the say so of an acquaintance?"

"But of course," he replied with an amused glint in his eye. "Not just an acquaintance, since blood is thicker than water. Naturally, being my relative, your human Liam was perceptive enough to realise that I could probably do more for you than perhaps he could." He paused for a moment to let me absorb that assertion.

I looked down at his hand holding mine, wondering for the hundredth time in five minutes how all this could be so. I was surely dreaming. _Oh I never want to wake up._

"Anyway, I saw myself as a knight in shining armour coming to help out a damsel in distress. How could a man resist such a challenge?" His gentle joshing had me smitten and back in a state of blushing bewilderment. I looked back up and met his gaze, a spark of something igniting there between us. _Don't get carried away Yolanda._

"When I realised your erstwhile housemate had delivered you to an area near a house I knew was owned by the family of an old friend, I realised that Fate was playing a hand and that I should come to look up Jasper if he was here and invoke his assistance in finding you. As it turns out, he has helped me more quickly than he could have imagined!" Another huge grin lit up his face. "I have a feeling that the leprechauns have been working some magic here!" He looked up at Jasper, giving him a wink.

Jasper chuckled and Alice positively hugged her cheeks in delight. "You see Yolanda - I told you!" she danced up and down on the spot.

I felt quite faint with all these new revelations. Rosalie could see that I was drained again and as much as I didn't want to let Liam's hand go, I knew I needed a bit of space to take this all in. Rosalie firmly but politely suggested a short recess.

At that point, Liam fished inside his pocket, drawing out an envelope. He passed it to me with the words "This is from him. He asked to be remembered to you and apologised he couldn't deliver this himself. He did hope however that I would make a good second-best as a sort of proxy Liam the Actor." He emphasised those last words and his glorious smile reached his eyes. _Be still my beating heart. This man is just as gorgeous as the human Liam._

"Thank you so much." I murmured, quite overwhelmed.

"If it's ok with you, may I come back and see you in a wee while?" I nodded. "Get yourself some rest. Meanwhile, I know Jasper wants to catch up and it's rude of me to keep my hosts waiting" He smiled broadly, then leaned down and whispered in my ear "It's time go and spend time with the savages downstairs!" He winked at me as he pulled back.

_Uh-oh heart skipping a beat again. God he smells good. Breathe Yolanda..._

"Please come back." I whispered. "I'm sure I'll have lots to ask you later." Liam kissed my hand again and then turned away.

"Right, Jasper, it's time for you to introduce me to your family, you Confederate rascal! I need to know who I'll be telling your secrets to!"

With that, Liam and Jasper left the room, arms slung around each other's shoulders in easy comradeship, teasing each other and leaving an excited Alice following in their wake and a practical Rosalie behind with me.

Was there no end to surprises in this house?

- * -

**A/N: And so our hero of the hour has arrived. Was it romantic enough for you? Can you feel the vibe? Ouch – bite me!**

**Anyone interested in seeing what the vampire Liam I have in mind looks like should visit: www(dot)liamcunningham(dot)net. The kind of character I have in mind is the one he played in Anner House, an adaption of a Maeve Binchy novel. He is an Irishman who has seen the world, is a bit weary, intelligent, knowledgeable about all sorts of things, is kind, compassionate and fun and of course has a romantic streak in him a mile wide! All of these traits will be important for his interaction with Yolanda.  
**


	16. Something So Right

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. I owe her a big thank you for being able to borrow the talents of her fabulous vampires to bring a little cheer to someone very special.**

**Music Vibe:** Paul Simon with "Something So Right"

**CHAPTER 16: SOMETHING SO RIGHT**

**Yolanda POV**

I'd dried my tears and was leaning back on the pillow, a little breathless from the exertion. When would I ever stop crying? I was never normally like this. It seemed that being around the Cullens had opened up the floodgates and I was being purged of all this excess emotion I'd carried with me for years!

The note from my human Liam was tucked away safely in the book of poems at my beside. It meant the world to me and was almost as if I'd been given the key to life, just like in the film about the female adventurer who goes raiding tombs.

My bedside companion had changed. Rosalie had gone off for a well-earned break from keeping a mad British woman company. Esme had come to sit with me instead and I found her presence very calming, once I'd collected myself and stopped the waterworks.

I was enjoying the one-on-one company, learning about Esme's history. She related to me how she had come to know Carlisle originally and how he had come to save her in her hour of great need. Of course, I'd heard the outline of this from Rosalie and Bella.

Esme was a precious soul. We bonded on so many levels and I found myself admiring this woman whose tragedy had been turned around to such joy, although the achieving of it had not been easy. Her easy smile, loving nature and understated ways made me understand how Carlisle came to be besotted her. That he was besotted, I had no doubt. The light in his eyes whenever he gazed at her was marvellous to behold. _If only someone would look like that at me again. _I sighed wistfully and brought myself back to the present.

The daylight had given way to dusk and the calm that also brings. The house had gently vibrated to the sound of warm laughter, amused conversation, Renesmee's piping voice vying for attention with various members of the family and the sound of my bedroom door opening and closing as the Cullens popped in to say hello periodically.

I found it heartening that they were so relaxed around me and I was increasingly amazed at their tolerance of a human in their midst. The more I learned, the more I realised the extent of the self-control they must exercise around me. It made me appreciate them all the more and the efforts they put in to make me feel welcome. It struck me that the sooner Carlisle made good on his promise, the better for us all.

Esme tried to reassure me that my presence was not such a problem for them, given their chosen way of life and "vegetarian" diet. They were all making sure they hunted regularly to keep "topped up" as she put it. I apologised for making the family self-conscious in their own home but Esme tried to shush me, saying I should not worry about it. She also said that Renesmee was enjoying having a new captive audience to show off to, so I should take things at my own speed and just relax for now and recharge my batteries.

She also insisted I should not rush into becoming a vampire just yet as I still needed to mentally adjust to it. However, I was keen to press on before my condition deteriorated too much – there was only so much morphine that Carlisle could administer to me and although my tolerance to pain was pretty good, it took alot of mental strength not to scream out loud for periods of time when it was at its worst. Chainsaws in my belly and phosphorus in my brain were the best analogies I could come up with. All I could do at those times was curl up and go with the pain, hoping it would end quickly and release me from its grip relatively unscathed. I wondered if the transformation process could be any worse than those periods of unstinting pain.

One or two things were worrying me about my condition and my feeling was that it wouldn't in fact be long before Carlisle would have to act. Much as I wanted it to happen, it was still a daunting prospect.

- * -

After a couple of hours in Esme's company, the new houseguest came back to visit me. He knocked, waiting to be invited in. For some reason, the old superstition of "invite a vampire into your home and he can do you no harm" crossed my mind. I had no idea if it held true.

On seeing vampire Liam, Esme smiled and retreated into the background, excusing herself by saying she needed to tidy up the bathroom. She then proceeded to tidy and clean a bathroom that barely needed the attention, but she was diplomatic as well as houseproud.

"And so how's my favourite damsel in distress?" asked Liam as he installed himself in the comfy chair beside the bed.

"Oh you know – surviving!" my eyes twinkled in ironic merriment and so, as it happens, did his.

"I'm very glad to see that." He smiled his gorgeous smile at me. "You've got over your shock then?"

"Yes thank you, I think I have." I adjusted myself in the bed, not quite knowing what to say next. Then a couple of thoughts prickled. "May I ask you something?"

"Yes of course, my beautiful violet." I looked at Liam and raised an eyebrow in query. "Your name ....from the French for the flower..." He said, explaining the unspoken question simply and directly.

I was impressed. Not many people knew that.

"Apologies if I'm being presumptuous, but there's alot of romance in your name. It would stir poets to pen sonnets." He seemed to lose himself in that thought for a moment before getting a grip again. He grinned at the lapse.

"So what was it you wanted to ask me?" He asked, leaning back, crossing one leg over the other, his elbow propped on the armrest and hand tucked up against his cheek. His blue eyes twinkled at me intently and then it hit me like a thunderbolt.

"Oh.....of course.......the blue eyes!!! How can that be? I thought vampires had either gold or crimson eyes?"

"Ah......that.....I wondered when you might ask. It is indeed unusual but not unheard of. An anomaly of sorts." He huffed out a breath of air and then inhaled deeply, closing his eyes a moment as he did so, as if breathing in a scent or chasing down an old memory.

"The most likely explanation is because, when I was turned into a vampire, I was under the influence of a powerful medicine: laudanum. For some reason, it stopped my eyes reacting in quite the same way as my other organs. It is very useful for mixing with humans, however, as my gaze draws only interest rather than the fear caused by the usual vampire colouring."

I was fascinated with these little idiosyncracies that appeared when people were transformed. Not everyone was the same afterwards. I wondered what would happen when it was my turn.

I suddenly noticed his expression was one of uncertainty - was that perhaps because of his confession about laudanum?

"Do you mind me asking why were you taking laudanum?"

"Not at all." He answered quietly. "For much the same reasons as you are on morphine – to take the edge off the pain of a condition that was slowly killing me." I looked shocked at that admission.

"It was one of the reasons I was so bucolic when Jasper caught up with me. I was mad at the world and searching for a cure, travelling across this continent looking for the man who would tell me the truth of whether I could be cured." He laughed quietly. "Ironic that Jasper should have encountered me at that time, when I was tempting Fate to take up my dare by challenging it to end my life in difficult and dangerous situations. Jasper saw it as courage when it was in fact a dramatic flair for getting myself into trouble. I also had a knack of getting myself out of trouble though when sanity kicked back in!" He snorted at a memory of something. "I'd been a strong man and was not used to illness. I was angry that my body was failing me and Jasper, for his own reasons, offered me a way out of the inevitable. His new challenge seemed interesting and for a while, I enjoyed it. When I decided to move on, I turned out to be one of his greatest secrets – he let me go instead of killing me when I told him I wanted to leave. I don't know what it was he saw in me, maybe the kinship of an ex-soldier, or perhaps a free spirit. Whatever it was, I owe him my life and I can't tell you how good it is to be seeing him again."

I blew out my cheeks at this revelation. Life had not been kind to him either. And we had something in common.

"I wonder if my eyes will stay blue then....." I mused out loud.

"We'll have to see, won't we. I certainly hope so..." he murmured.

I stared at him when he said that. He held my stare and a very faint smile flickered at the corner of his mouth. I'd caught the mention of "we" and found myself liking the inference. I then wondered about the second comment. _I love how calm this man makes me feel. Oh for heaven's sake, don't read anything into what he says – you barely know him._

That thought took me back to the note vampire Liam had given me earlier from his human counterpart.

"The note you gave me – do you know what it says?" I was intrigued to know.

"No, that was private between you and him. I would never intrude on a confidence."

I was relieved to hear him say that, thinking back to the words in that magical note. My hands had been shaking when I'd opened it. Rosalie had watched me but didn't say anything.

"_Dear Yolanda,_

_It pains me to hear that you find yourself in such a difficult situation as you are now. I am humbled you should think so highly of me as to follow my precarious efforts at the career I have chosen in this strange world and that any words I say could bring you some measure of comfort or any pleasure at all. However, words are our stock in trade and so here goes nothing!_

_As an actor, I feel that I am only throwing my hat onto whatever temporary hatstand I am passing, like a visitor not stopping long enough to find out who really lives in that home and what troubles may lie there. _

_You, on the other hand, have been carrying the weight of the world on your shoulders in the real life and have been burdened so as not to leave your home at all, except in times of crisis. _

_That I should have been showered with blessings and you with burdens is one of life's inimitable paradoxes and something I will never understand, but the fatalist in me acknowledges that life is not fair. _

_In a bit of whimsy, for the moment, please imagine that I have thrown my hat into your hallway and have stopped by for a cup of tea and a blather, just as an old friend would. We would reminisce about old times and those we know, sharing a bond for a wee while._

_Given what I now know about you, I was right in my initial assessment that you have a strong spark and passion for life and that this spark is what has brought you this far along in your arduous journey. That the spark is gradually waning saddens me greatly - I recall the warmth of your laughter, good humour and charm from when we last met. I was struck with that at the time and was minded that our common ancestry flowed strongly through your veins. I have no doubt that you are still enduring your misfortunes with grace and fortitude._

_As I've said, life has given me some special gifts. One of them is the man who will bring this note to you. You will have surmised by now that he is not actually me. He is so like me in so many ways that it is mind-blowing. He has been an unexpected bonus in my life. That he is my most unusual secret is probably unsurprising, but he has been my friend in times of need and my ally in mischief several times and so we've enjoyed the craic. _

_He is also at heart a good man. Please know that._

_Sadly I cannot visit you myself or there would be no need for this note. I therefore hope you will accept the gift I make of him to you in the spirit intended and with the heartfelt wish that you will not be offended by this. I trust I've not sold you a pup in doing so, but I do know that my messenger was more than happy to be party to this adventure - I suspect he saw the same things in you that I did. I am glad that we can both bring something to your table in return._

_There is something very special about this man and I'm not going to disturb the magic in trying to find out what it is. I only hope he can work some magic for you, but please don't expect miracles – he's only human, after all - I think! There is something about the man that I do indeed wonder sometimes._

_Meanwhile, I send you all good wishes for what remains of your journey. I will most certainly wish that you get to wherever you are going, in peace. _

_Ah, that Time could touch a form  
That could show what Homer's age  
Bred to be a hero's wage.  
'Were not all her life but storm,  
Would not painters paint a form  
Of such noble lines,' I said,  
'Such a delicate high head,  
All that sternness amid charm,  
All that sweetness amid strength?'  
Ah, but peace that comes at length,_  
_Came when Time had touched her form.*_

_One day we may meet again. I certainly hope so._

_Yours affectionately, Liam C."_

_- * -_

"Come back to me, Yolanda" prompted vampire Liam from my bedside. "You were away with the fairies there"

"No, merely recalling the note you kindly gave me". There was sadness in my face.

"Ah...I see....you're disappointed?" he paused, a look of chagrin on his face.

"Yes......and no......" I answered honestly. "Yes I'm disappointed for your sake that you have come all this way to see a broken-down woman with a long-held crush on an actor who is unattainable. It seems a hard chore for you to have undertaken." I looked down at my hands, unable to look him in the face.

"Hmmm....." I could feel him adjusting his position in the chair. He leaned forward, taking my hand. "And no because.........?"

"And no because it has given me the chance to reacquaint with you - you, who were the reason for my crush in the first place" I smiled sheepishly at this moment of clarity. _Oh my......this is so embarrassing. I'm blushing like a 14 year old in front of her pop hero!_

"Well I'm glad of it too. More than you might realise. As soon as I set foot in the room, I knew it had been the right decision. I trust my instincts and this was a good one!" the glint was back in his eye again. "oh and that shade of pink suits you, by the way – it gives you some much-needed colour!"

I buried my face in my free hand and made a noise of mortification, hiding an embarrassed giggle.

"I'm glad to bring a smile to your face. And there's no need to be a shrinking violet about it."

I groaned at this pathetic joke but couldn't help smiling openly at his gentle joshing. "This is awful. I'm no teenager."

"Well, for that I'm glad! I much prefer a woman who has had......shall we say......cough......some life experiences" _Oh my.....is he flirting?_

"Oh now I know you're teasing me. You mean a mature woman, don't you?"

"Of a certain vintage maybe, but not too old to be tasted I hope"

"You could find this bottle a little corked, I'm afraid!"

He let out a belly laugh. "That's ok – don't forget that my vintage is somewhat older. There's alot of sediment floating around in this old bottle."

We sat quietly, enjoying that spark of easy banter and electricity that flowed between us for a moment.

He was definitely intriguing and I knew I would love to spend hours in his company, hearing tales of his travels over the past century and more. It didn't matter that he wasn't "my Liam", Liam the actor – he'd been a pipe-dream anyway.

My eyes fell downcast again. _Esme is right. There is so much to think about. If I become vampire, will I be destined to live a solitary existence or always live on the periphery of a coven like this one? Are there any other covens like this one? Will I be on my own?_

"What is it Yolanda?" asked Liam, his attentiveness and concern evident from his body posture. I couldn't answer him at that moment as my head was so full of thoughts. Liam moved from the chair to my side on the bed and put a comforting arm around me. "Tell me."

"Lots of things. You. This place. This wonderful family. Me. What is ahead. How I will fit into things if Carlisle goes ahead with his promise. How long I will be uncontrolled and wild. Whether I will take to the life. The problems I'll cause. Where I will go."

"Well I'll help you, if you'll let me. I'd welcome the challenge." I looked at him, a little shocked that he was sitting right beside me. "Besides, it would be nice to have a travelling companion and I could take you to all sorts of places where the hunting is good and the scenery breathtaking. Have you ever seen the Northern Lights? Have you watched the sun rise on the coast of Nova Scotia? Have you ever seen how the moonlight plays on the waters of Lough Leane?"

I smiled at those images. I looked up at his face as another thought crossed my mind."Speaking of hunting....what is it that you hunt? Dare I ask?"

"Ah now.....don't laugh but I rather enjoy a bit of venison on the hoof, an occasional elk and reindeer is even better."

"Have you ever hunted humans?"

Liam went absolutely still for an instant. In that response, I had my answer. "Oh"

"I'll tell you a bit more in time, but for now, just remember that the wild frontiers were just that and life was cheap back then. The vampire wars did not exactly set me on the right path from the first bite!"

"Well, that's in the past presumably?"

"Yes, I find that I quite like people, being the gregarious soul that I am, and rather like naming your pets, it makes them a little harder to kill!"

I laughed at this ironic observation.

"There now, there's that magical smile I'm looking for. You definitely need more smiles on that gorgeous face of yours."

"I must admit I am rather enjoying your company". _Oh well, there, I've said it._

"Oh that's good, because I plan on harrassing you some more later and seeing if we can keep that smile on your face a bit longer."

With that he placed a kiss on my cheek and stood up. "Jasper and Alice have invited me to go on a hunt with them, so I'd best be off. It doesn't pay to annoy Jasper – he's been reminding me of some of his old manoeuvres and I'm not quite as young as I was!"

Liam waved me goodbye cheerfully, grinning like an idiot. _Bless that man!_

Esme emerged from the bathroom with a smile on her face too and made a comment. "I rather think he likes you!"

- * -

**A/N: *For anyone who needs trivia, the poem in the note is "Peace" by WB Yeats. (No copyright infringement intended)**

**And so, the electricity is there. The smiles are there. Lemony longing....**


	17. What if I do?

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. Thank you for letting me borrow your fabulous vampires to bring a little cheer to someone very special.**

**Music vibe: **Foo Fighters – What If I Do? A beautiful song for a beautiful woman with a beautiful soul.

**CHAPTER 17: WHAT IF I DO?**

**Yolanda POV**

I'd passed a more comfortable night than usual and able to move around my room a little more. My energy levels were also a bit better. No gymnastics, you understand, but it was progress at least. Perhaps the shedding of tension was finally helping me - my back was straighter and my neck less rigid. I felt more hopeful than I'd been in a long time.

Now, I grudgingly accept that those with Irish roots are known for their kinship with the magical world of leprechauns, pots of gold, and shamrocks, but I truly felt like I'd stepped into Camelot by having met the Cullen family.

The place felt like it was protected by a fairy ring and the family's combined powers made a forcefield around us, shielding us from the real world and all its ceaseless babble and trivia. Into this fantasy world I had stepped, like the children of Narnia or Harry Potter, agog at the new wonders in front of me and the possibilities of working some new magic. It was enough to blow anyone's mind but, at this point in my life, I was ready to grasp any reality, as radical and alternative as it might be.

As I stood in the bathroom cleaning myself up, I kept smiling as I pondered my rapidly changing situation. Barely a week ago, I'd been in Dallas, confined to bed, surrounded by the tension and negative atmosphere of an unpredictable housemate, and with only my old cats for comforting cuddles. I did miss my cats, but knew they would be well looked after, notwithstanding what had happened to me. I wondered, in passing, about being able to re-home the cats after my transformation. Would I even be able to get near them? Only time would tell, I suppose.

Barely a week ago, all I'd had to look forward to was a shortened life, punctuated by goodness knows what misery along the way. I was already drawing some distance from that scenario, as well as some of the mindset. I had something to live for now, albeit a vague perception of how the future might be.

Maybe I had even more to look forward to than I'd dreamed of. Another smile passed my lips as I idly anticipated Liam's next visit. His gentle company, although very new to me, was very welcome. He made me feel human somehow and worth spending time with. _I wonder how long he's going to stick around before he gets bored and moves on? _The smile left my lips and a frown developed instead. _Oh well, there's no point worrying about something you can't control. _

_Oh control? Now there's another thing...._

Carlisle had stopped by to check on me earlier in the dawn hours, when my body was at a low ebb, ensuring that my medications were all topped up. His reassuring smile warmed my heart and his reassuring beside manner was impeccable. For a man who should really strike fear in the hearts of his patients, he was quite remarkable at composing them instead.

He asked me some details about my condition, the nuances of any changes I was noticing. He felt that I was stable for the moment but we should keep a close eye on things as they could go downhill rapidly.

He mentioned that Esme had spoken to him about our conversation the previous day and that we would need to judge quite carefully when was the best time to go forward with the next stage of my life. He emphasised the word "life" even though it would technically take a death to achieve it.

I was curious to know more about what the process entailed, so Carlisle gave me a brief rundown on his experience and how he felt we should go about it. He indicated I would be bitten at several pressure points and the wounds sealed over so the venom could pursue its course in as many places as possible. The thinking was: the more bites, the quicker the process.

He said he wanted Edward involved in any discussions about the logistics of it, because it had come to his attention that morphine did not, unfortunately, entirely deaden the pain of transformation, no matter the dose. Given Edward's medical training and the importance of Bella's input, he said he wanted to put all ideas in the pot and then we could decide jointly what to do to try and alleviate the discomfort.

I instantly knew that Bella had now given up the secret of her experience. "I take it that Bella has spoken to you."

He nodded confirmation. "Yes, her news was most disappointing. I'd always hoped she'd been spared the worst of it." He grimaced as he spoke. "We'll have to review our strategy slightly."

"Carlisle, I understand that morphine only paralyses, rather than anaesthetises. I accept that. I'm prepared for that." I didn't want to press him or make heavy weather of it, but I did want to make him aware that I knew it would not be at all easy, no matter what they tried.

Carlisle's face held a sad expression as he looked at me carefully. "As a doctor, it's my responsibility to alleviate my patient's suffering. As a compassionate man, I can't bear to see hurt being inflicted. However, there's no getting away from it that it's going to hurt you more than you can imagine, even now with what you are currently enduring. It will, I'm afraid, be hours of sustained pain."

"I understand that Carlisle, but remember: after all these years of pain, all the side effects of the chemo and the drugs that have been pumped into me, all the gruesome things my body does to me each week, I know that all of that will be left behind me in 3 short days."

"3 days, perhaps – we're hoping it will be more like 2 – but be very aware, each minute of each hour will be difficult. I know you're determined but it will still take courage." He looked at me sadly. "We'll be here with you, talking to you, trying to make your shell comfortable, but internally you will be in another world entirely. It will be a good 24 hours before you are properly conscious of your surroundings and able to absorb what is going on around you in any rational sense. You'll still be gripped with pain all the while until the venom has finished its work."

He sighed deeply and straightened his shoulders which had slumped in defeat momentarily. "I don't wish to be unduly alarmist, but it's important that you understand what you are committing to."

I nodded understandingly. "Yes I know. And again, it's a relatively short spell of compacted pain for a greater gain. I will endure what I have to, to get through it and into my new life."

Carlisle sat quietly for a moment on the edge of the bed. "You will of course have some morphine in you initially to tide you over from your current state but it will, I'm afraid, burn off very quickly. Once the venom hits those parts of your body the morphine has been working on, the sealing of your veins will take over and the mutation of your organs will occur".

"What will happen with all the tumours?" _Will they go away?_

"They will be sealed into your body forever, always a part of you. The venom can only do so much. However, they will be in stasis and never change after that. The best part of this is that the tumours in your lungs will no longer affect your breathing; the ones in your gut, liver and head will no longer cause you the tremendous pain you have been suffering all these months."

"That's what I'm hoping for." I said, smiling briefly. "Anything else?"

"Well, you may know that both Esme and Bella sustained major spinal cord injuries and both were healed and so able to walk." I nodded at that. "In your case, you've had extensive abdominal surgery and have sustained considerable damage to nerves and fibres over time. These scars and deficits will be healed as the venom passes through."

I took in a deep breath, not realising I had in fact been holding it. "That is comforting to know. Thank you."

"One other thing and I hope you won't think it indelicate of me...." He paused before continuing, watching my face carefully. I looked at him curiously.

"I think it will also help you to know that, erm……even though you might not believe it now, you will almost certainly be able to conduct and enjoy a full and proper relationship in future, in the full sense of the phrase." He looked as embarrassed as I did when I realised what he was saying. "I think perhaps I'll leave it at that."

"Ah….understood." I couldn't look at him, and so fiddled with the sheet in my lap. Carlisle took hold of my restless hands gently and cleared his throat. "My lovely wife asked me to make you aware of that, ok?" he squeezed my hands and smiled sheepishly.

"Thank you, and please thank Esme for her thoughtfulness".

"Ok, I'd better make a move. I understand from certain comments I can hear downstairs that you have an impatient visitor waiting to come up!" He smiled broadly at me and left the room.

- * -

I wasn't on my own for long.

That visitor turned out to be Renesmee, eager to do some more reading with me, her captive audience. She ran into the room and without hesitation climbed onto the bed, wriggling her hot body next to mine and presenting me with a book. After a quick "good morning", she held her hand up to my face and showed an image of me reading to her this time.

I gladly accepted and immersed myself for a while in her world, as we laughed and I read to her, while trying different accents for her benefit. Her giggle was the best medicine after that serious talk Carlisle and I had just had.

Bella and Edward had arrived this morning, looking radiant. _If I could bottle whatever they're having.....ah but on second thoughts, I can guess what is lighting up their world....._My energy levels weren't up to that just now, but Carlisle had just given me another spark of hope. _Hope some magic my way one day comes…_

That little family unit of Bella, Edward and Renesmee was in itself magical. It was at once strange, but natural, to see a 17 year old father and his teenage wife dealing so maturely with their irrepressible child. The accumulated wisdom and experience of his century as a vampire had me thinking of Edward as actually being in his 30s, rather than the very young father he would appear to the outside world. You could see he and Bella adored their daughter and indulged her, but it was also funny seeing them rein her in and be firm. Her pouts and their frowns were comical the few times I'd seen them. I imagined that Renesmee would be a handful very shortly and wondered what the future held for her. It would be intriguing to find out in a few years. _A few years....how wonderful that phrase sounds...._

As newlyweds, Edward and Bella moved around each other like satellites, sharing glances and private smiles, and I could see their profound love already very evident even after such a short time of marriage. Indeed, compared to the others, their relationship was practically in its infancy. They had already achieved a level of maturity and understanding that was breathtaking.

I watched Edward carefully as his eyes showed his awareness of the thoughts around him, and then his struggle not to intrude. I couldn't imagine what that must be like - it would give me a headache!

Periodically, he and Bella would share a longer look and I surmised from their body language that they were having a private conversation as Edward nodded or shook his head. I'd been given to understand he could not read Bella's thoughts as a rule, but evidently she had some technique which allowed it for short bursts. I wondered how that worked, and for that matter, how any of this supernatural stuff worked.

My curiosity got the better of me and I buttonholed him about his gift on one of his visits to my room with Bella. We chatted about his need to get away from it all once in a while and how it was Bella's silent (although far from empty!) mind that had attracted him to her in the first place. That plus the knock-out scent, evidently. _Wonder what I smell like? I daren't ask...._

Edward didn't stick around for long but I was hopeful of speaking to this dazzling young man again soon. He said that they would be going hunting again today as they'd ended up playing hide & seek in the woods yesterday – Renesmee was evidently rekindling some of his childhood memories, injecting fun and spirit into their woodland forays. He passed a wry comment about Bella also being partial to the woodland but my instinct told me, when I saw the slightly amused expression on her face, that it was for entirely different reasons and I really didn't want to know! However, I couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

They all left me to go off hunting and I was for once blessedly left on my own for a short while.

It was nice to reclaim the space and have some quiet time. I spent the time musing absentmindedly to myself and casting my mind back to snippets of conversation through recent days. I also found myself settling back on images of Liam - particularly his eyes and his gorgeous smile.

Fierce intelligence shone out from behind those eyes. He evidently had a keen intellect and was interested in life. His humour was kindly teasing. He had a restrained caring manner, having been nothing but solicitous and polite, but my inkling was there was something more behind the bemused expressions and gentle joshing. _Wishful thinking Yolanda._

And I loved his smile.

Undoubtedly an attractive man in a slightly rugged kind of way. I ran my imaginary eye over his body – tall and muscular but not overly so. He was lean but solid. When he'd put his arm around me the night before, I'd felt protected rather than threatened. I had no doubt he could be pugnacious when riled - what Irishman isn't? However, I sensed he was an honourable man and that also was reassuring.

I could sense he was at heart a gentle man and also a passionate man. That thought did something to my belly, a kind of flutter. _No Yolanda, put those thoughts firmly out of your mind. Don't run before you can hobble..._

Although not blessed with a full head of hair, what hair he had was a light sandy colour and of course his skin was pale. A blessing and a curse that all nearly redheads like myself lived with in the human world, but not unexpected in his case. Even so, it was definitely not unattractive.

And those blue eyes of course. Those laughing blue eyes - so beautiful, adding that extra vibrancy to an already handsome face.

_Ah Liam…..how unfair to bring your handsomeness to the bedside of a girl in the least comfortable shape of her life! Ten years ago, I'd have had a run at you. _

A gentle knock came at the door. "Come in" I answered, rousing from my reverie.

I was greeted by the sight of the man who'd been in my thoughts only a few moments before. As I looked at him, my first thought was his face showed a slight flush, as if he'd been running outside on a cold day. Then I remembered he'd gone hunting with Jasper and Alice in the night.

"Well now, top o' the morning to yers!" he grinned as he made his way towards the comfy chair. I cackled with laughter and commented that he sounded far too over the top Irish for words.

"To be sure!" he answered, still in comic mode. He displayed outspread hands and moved his shoulders in a comedy shrug, a silly grin still plastered to his face.

"Stop, stop! Enough!"

"Well, I made you laugh at least Yolanda, and there's that lovely smile again. You wear it beautifully." He chuckled.

"Oh stop the flannel please, but flattery will get you anywhere." I admonished him, embarrassed. "Now you really are taking the mick!"

It was his turn to laugh. "Oh.....mick? Good one!" and speaking to himself in a stage aside, "Ah but she's whipcrack at the humour and gives as good as she gets.....I like a feisty woman!"

I laughed at him teasing me and made as if to smack him on the arm.

"You know what, Yolanda.....?" _I like the way he says my name...... _

"No,what?"

"I've missed the banter of my fellow countrymen, that easy way of talking with someone who doesn't need half of what I say explained! There's something be said for having a taste of the old country now and then". _I wouldn't mind a taste of you myself..._

"I know what you mean." I said quietly, but wholeheartedly agreeing. We were both a long way from home.

"Well, my girl, on the back of that, I have a proposition for you." he grabbed hold of my hand impulsively, squeezing it tight. My heart skipped a beat for a moment and then picked up speed again. _Oh shit, he'll have heard that..._

"Go on....." I pressed, intrigued at what he was going to say.

"I hope I'm not being too forward, but you strike me as someone who likes an adventure. How do you fancy coming away with me to Ireland when you're fit enough to travel? I have a fancy to show a new friend around my old stamping grounds and see some old haunts. How about it?" he grinned almost impishly as his enthusiasm lit up his face.

My heart leapt at the invitation. _Wouldn't I JUST love to come away with you......._but a reality check made itself felt. It would be hard to refuse him but I couldn't commit to anything so bold at this stage. How to let him down gently?

"Goodness, that's alot to take in. I would love to go to Ireland but obviously I don't know when I'll be able to, so how about I say I'll think about it and see how things go, ok? All being well, I'd love to say yes." _(oh yes please!) _I looked at him, hoping he wouldn't take offence and would understand my hesitation.

"That's good enough for me! Something to look forward to and to aim for, is it not? It gladdens my heart to think you'll consider it."

He then looked a bit abashed as the penny dropped that he might have been a bit too pushy. "No strings attached, of course, and I'm sorry if my enthusiasm seems to be getting the better of me, but travelling is always nicer done with company. I get fed up with my own sometimes. We could add to our war-chest of campaign memories, couldn't we Yolanda?" He chuckled winningly. My heart softened. We could do that. _No strings, he said?_

"Ok, but give this old war horse a chance to recover first, will you? I have no idea if you'll be taking a wild banshee with you or a zombie!" I suggested laughingly in his face.

"No matter, with you by my side, I wouldn't have a care – it would be interesting to say the least!" He then brought himself up short – as if he'd forgotten himself.

"Oh," I blushed, as I realised what he'd said. "You make it sound exciting anyway. It could be alot of fun, but wouldn't it be difficult for me to be around humans for a good long while?"

"Yes, that's true, but given the way I've heard that you deal with your current predicament, it wouldn't surprise me if you make the transition in a way similar to Bella. Her early self-control is almost legendary now. I rather suspect you'll be on a par with her – but no doubt, "he whispered conspiratorially, "that will get me a growl from Edward if he finds out I said that..."

"You've been talking to Alice, haven't you?" I said as a moment of insight hit me.

"Maybe, maybe not...." he looked away from me, in thought for a moment, or avoiding my direct gaze. Either way, he'd been rumbled.

Alice chose that moment to make her appearance in the bedroom briefly. "Liam, I told you not to rush her!" she exclaimed as she danced her way across the room lithely. "Men can be so impatient. And you should never doubt me."

Liam looked abashed at her scolding and I couldn't help but giggle. He still had my hand clasped in his and suddenly realised so. He made to move away, but I squeezed his hand in a gesture of friendship, hoping that he would see in my implied reassurance that I would like to be his travelling companion if things worked out. He kissed my hand simply and winked at me.

"This feels more like it – being scolded by two beautiful women." He looked up at Alice, smiling broadly as he said so.

_He really is a mercurial soul. A Gemini, I'll bet.... _"Liam?"

"Yes, Yolanda." he turned his head back to face me. _I could get used to him saying my name...._

"Pardon me for asking, but when is your birthday?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Idle curiosity. Would I be right in thinking you're a Gemini?"

"Well, it has been so long since I celebrated my birthday that I suppose I could give you some blarney about it. However, truth be told, it is 2nd June."

"As I thought – a Gemini!"

"Is that good or bad?"

"A bit of both, as it happens" I smiled at him.

Alice's tinkly laugh reverberated around the room. "Superstitious nonsense!" she scoffed.

"Ah well you may laugh," I replied, nodding my head in mock assurance "but mark my words, this man is mercurial by nature, up and down, a quick intellect that is easily bored, a communicator, a lover of language and travel, and a born actor as we both know.." I turned to him teasingly as I said made that last comment, given his duplicitous activities with his human counterpart (which I was not sure I'd forgiven either of them for). "And so typically Gemini. I rest my case."

With that, I sat back and folded my arms as if there could be no comeback.

"Well if my visions serve me well, I can see this man leading you a merry dance, in fact dancing your way across to Ireland and having alot of fun on the way." Alice announced haughtily as if making a Royal Proclamation. With that, she danced out of the room again.

"Well isn't that a grand notion? Gallivanting across Europe!" exclaimed Liam. "Dance, dance, where'er you may be, eh?" his eyes sparkled with amusement as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Again, I couldn't help laughing. "It is indeed a grand notion, Mr C. I shall look forward to the first dance, that's for sure."

"And you can be sure that I will be doing the asking." said Liam, more seriously as he quietened his tone, looking more intently at me. "I can't wait to see you take your first steps as a vampire. I bet it will be glorious to behold."

His gaze held mine. The chemistry danced between us. My breath hitched and without thinking, I closed my eyes for the briefest moment. I hardly dared believe....

"And of course it is likely that you would lead us all a merry dance for the first few weeks anyway....!" he shrugged his shoulders with that comment and brought that beautiful smile to bear on me again.

I could hear Alice's laugh from downstairs, then I heard Jasper's deep rumbling voice telling her to calm down and to mind the furniture as she twirled about or Esme would chase her to Seattle and back.

_Lordy can nobody have a private conversation around here?_

I took a deep breath and focused. I needed to be brave and ask him something: the answer would hopefully tell me what I needed to know. "Are you sure you want to wait long enough for me to calm down?"

"I have a wee bit of time of my hands, as it happens." he kissed my hand, a half smile on his lips. "It would be an honour to be your companion as you discover this new life." He then stilled himself as this loaded comment hit my unsteady heart.

_But should I infer anything from his words? _

Whatever the case, my heart hitched a beat again. This time I got sweaty palms and removed my hand from his. He looked disappointed, but I needed to think. Equally I didn't want him to cut his visit short.

_I know we've got chemistry, but it's far too early to be reading anything into a simple invitation to travel. We'd only be going on a sort of gap year between one stage of my life and the next. He could teach me in the ways of vampires and I could gather experience while being protected by him. He'd make a good travelling companion and I'd bet he's never anything other than interesting to talk to. And if we had alot of fun on the way, where's the harm in that?_

I looked back at him. "It could be months before I'm ready for a journey. It's alot to ask of a stranger. You may well not want to wait around that long."

My statement was loaded with hidden longing and I hardly dared listen to what he might say next.

His eyes held mine steadily. "And what if I do?" he murmured.

_Is he saying what I think he's saying?_ I slumped back on my pillow, wondering if my imagination was running riot.

"Yolanda, you're very quiet. Have I offended you?"

"No, no – it's ok," my eyes welled up for a moment as I felt stricken and a bit scared.

My emotions were of course pretty wayward after my conversations with Carlisle. I was a bit overwrought, but realised this house was full of people who were concerned about me and it was of course an environment that I was not used to at all. People were now interested in me and wanted to make life easier, even fun, all of a sudden. My clamping down on any hope or the prospect of someone providing any attention or care had been so strong for so long, it was a shock to me to find that emotional goalposts had been moved. No wonder I was unsettled by all the attention, well-meant as it was.

"Yolanda, Yolanda – you need someone to look after you for a bit. I know it probably irks your feisty and independent soul, but you've been carrying the burden for far too long. It's time that some good things happened to you."

A huge fat tear rolled down my cheek. My breath hitched once more as Liam leaned forward to wipe it away with his finger. "You deserve better. No more waiting on the good times. They are just around the corner. Just reach out and grab them with both hands."

With that he took my hand back, clasping it with both of his. "Believe it. Things are about to change."

I couldn't speak. I just looked at him, taking in his serious face, his musky woodland smell, his kind eyes which now crinkled up at the corners as he smiled at me, wordlessly for a few moments.

He raised our joined hands to his cheek and said two words. "I promise."

A voice wafted up from downstairs: "Listen to him Yolanda."

**A/N: And so the hint of things to come goes up another notch. Slowly slowly with this burgeoning relationship....right? We don't want to stampede our damsel, do we? She might break the furniture in her rush to jump his bones! Woof woof! But lemony loving is definitely looming soon.... Yolanda, are your Irish eyes smiling yet? His most certainly are!  
****  
**


	18. If I Didn't Know Any Better

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. I owe her a big thank you for being able to borrow the talents of her fabulous vampires to bring a little cheer to someone very special.**

**Music: Alison Krauss & Union Station - "If I didn't know any better."  
**

**CHAPTER 18: IF I DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER**

**Yolanda POV**

I continued looking at Liam's face, overwhelmed by the moment, but also a little irritated by the interference from downstairs. _Can't they keep their bloody noses out of it? Grrrrrr!_

Liam was giving me signals which I wasn't sure I was reading correctly. In fact, I just _knew _I wasn't reading them correctly.

Looking at him through my tear-filled eyes, I felt sure I was making a huge fool of myself for reading into his words something that was probably light years away from the truth. All I ached to do was to reach out and stroke his face, pretend for just a moment and see if he was real, perhaps give myself a moment of joy in all the darkness of recent months. All of this was too much and the pragmatic part of me also wanted to give myself a slap for being so stupid. However, if I didn't bite the bullet, this moment would be lost.

"Liam, I'm confused." A jumble of thoughts passed through my drug-addled head. _Good grief, how am I going to say this without sounding like a complete idiot?_

"What's up? I believe you're blushing there – what's on your mind? Something wayward I hope!" his eyes crinkled up again with gentle teasing.

"See – there you go - you're flirting with me and I don't know what to think. You've just finishing telling me, I think, that you're prepared to wait around until I'm fit to go travelling with you. Did I hear you right?"

"Yes, you did, sweet girl. I'd wait a lifetime for you to be ready, if that's what it took." _Oh good grief, there he goes again...._

"You're teasing me. That's not nice!" I said waspishly. I also couldn't look him in the eye because, despite my misgivings, my heart was doing somersaults, which he was also no doubt aware of. How galling. I didn't like being this vulnerable to scrutiny.

"Yes I am. I like to see you smile."

I didn't rise to that, which goaded him, "Why wouldn't I want to see that smile? Damn it all, Yolanda, you're an attractive woman."

I scoffed at that bit of blarney. He really was full of it! "Yeah, right - no hair, covered in scars and hooked on morphine. Really attractive! Have a heart, Liam."

"From where I'm sitting, Yolanda, I see a gorgeous face, a killer smile, the loveliest blue eyes, fine red hair covering a shapely head and a beautiful swan neck. You're a fine, elegant woman with spirit. What's not attractive about that, pray tell me?"

I flushed red with a mix of embarrassment and irritation. My tearducts rebelled and another tear of frustration escaped. "Please stop it," I whispered. _Why is he doing this? _"Now you're making fun of me. That really isn't nice Liam – I'd thought better of you."

His face took on a look of hurt and he looked down at his feet, as if debating what to say. "Well now, what can I do to make you believe I'm not making fun of you?"

I remained tight-lipped, still not looking at him. "Keep quiet, maybe?"

He cursed quietly. "Look at me Yolanda." He leaned forward, trying to fix me with his eyes. _No I can't. This is embarrassing beyond words. _"Yolanda?" He sighed in exasperation. "Yolanda, for the love of God, will you look at me, woman?"

I shook my head and looked in the other direction. I just couldn't look at him, my heart was too frail for this nonsense and if he was going to take the micky out of me, then I wouldn't give him the time of day, whether or not he was somebody I yearned to kiss to bits. He was seriously mocking the afflicted here.

"Oh you beautiful woman, will you not listen to me please?"

He let out a sigh. Raising his hand, he took hold of my chin, gently but firmly turning my face towards him. Another tear plopped its way down over his hand.

"I never meant to make you cry and for that I'm sorry." He wiped the runaway tear trail off my face with his thumb.

"Please listen to me when I say that when I first saw you in that bed yesterday, propped against the pillows looking at me with those huge blue eyes, I thought you were a vision of ethereal loveliness. If I still had a beating heart, it would have stopped there and then!"

He blew out his cheeks and continued, "I'm not one to admit that sort of thing lightly but after talking to Jasper, I sense that if I don't tell you now, you're going to try putting yourself out of my reach and I would hate for that to happen."

I swallowed convulsively under his gaze, going pinker and pinker still. I could feel the flush spreading down my neck and onto my chest. He released my face and I looked down at my hand as it clutched the cushion on my lap.

"Yolanda, I'm not normally given to blurting such things out, but being here, sitting next to you, not knowing what you're thinking, is driving me mad and it's all I can do not to reach over there and kiss those tears away."

My heart stuttered when he said that. "Alternatively, you may have me running out of the room for being an old fool who has put his heart on his sleeve!"

His gruffness touched my heart. He huffed out another sigh and slumped his shoulders, as if giving up on the conversation, having blown his chances. "There now – I've said it. It can't be unsaid." He looked down at the floor, closing his eyes as if in shame.

There were several minutes of silence as I absorbed his outburst. I half-expected Alice to come flying through the door, but it remained closed. There was definitely an elephant in the room and it wasn't going to go away anywhen soon until I'd said something in response. _Dear oh dear, when did this suddenly go awry? _

"Well I'll say this for you, Liam, you can be a pushy soul and no mistake...." I looked at him as I said that, smiling forgivingly. What had I really to forgive him for?

He looked up and his chagrined smile made me giggle as his eyes searched my face for some sign of what my response to his outburst was going to be. "Have I made a fool of myself, Yolanda? I didn't want to make you feel awkward, but I've not felt this way in a very long time and so have probably rushed things and put my foot in it like some blithering idiot."

"You're very direct, I'll give you that." I reached out and finally touched his face. _All the years I've longed to do that. "_You've taken me back a bit as this was the last thing I expected to hear in my sickbed in a strange house with a group of people I've barely known a week."

"Stranger things have happened, believe me, but not many nicer ones." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Do you make a habit of approaching women who can't run away from you?" I teased gently, relieved in a way to make light of it.

_He's quite charming really but there's no way he meant all that so don't let him get away with it. Time to get back to reality Yolanda, you can look but don't even think of anything else. He's just trying to cheer you up... Oh shit - that smile is disarming beyond belief...._

"All the time. Didn't you know I have a reputation as a lothario to uphold?" He grinned up at me.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm betting the guys downstairs put you up to it."

"They did not so!" he looked indignant. "It's all down to me, I'm afraid. My heart has been stolen." Again, the shrug.

"Well, that's not my fault. Perhaps you shouldn't have been so careless with it."

"Well it's in your safekeeping now. All I can do is wait to see if you'll care for it and keep it good order and perhaps give it back to me one day. That would mean a return visit though and I'm not sure I've got enough shoe leather for that..." He growled to himself. "God, but you're maddening, woman!"

"Oh good, so I'm getting under your skin then...I'd hate you to think I'm a pushover just because I'm stuck in this bed! And I'll have my hand back, thank you." I tugged my hand away and folded my arms, feeling a bit of spark coming back as I started putting my emotional shield back up. We'd be able to get back to the banter then.

"Not so fast!" he grabbed it again and put it to his lips. "If you won't let me have your heart, can I atleast hold fast to your hand for a while?"

_Oh hell, there speaks the heart of a poet...Nice as it would be to pretend there's a spark between us, I've got to knock this on the head before it all goes to pot again._

"You've got it bad haven't you." I tried to look amused at his sheepish look. Well that was quite a turnaround.

"Terrible. Just terrible. I don't know how I'll survive now!" _Again with the disarming smile..._

I leaned back on the pillow. "So what now, Mr C? Haven't you got some other angels to go and charm out of the trees today?"

Looking at him, I wondered what on earth I was doing mildly flirting with a man I'd known for barely a day while sitting in bed, looking like a wreck, hooked to an IV, surrounded by a vast array of medications, with little prospect of leaving this room alive. My timing could have done with some improvement, that was for sure.

"Can I ask you something Yolanda?" he looked across at me, his body taking on a stillness that indicated he meant business.

"Yes of course". _What now? Ask me to lend him some money? _

"If you weren't confined to your bed and we'd met somewhere else, would you have come out to dinner with me - if I'd asked nicely, that is?"

"Why, yes, I think I would have." What else could I say in the face of such a charming smile?

"So there would be hope for me, if you weren't so pressed for time as you are now and if you didn't think I was playing you?"

"Hmmm I'd have to say, yes. It's a tough call though, given that I've had a crush on your likeness for so long!"

"Ah well now, maybe I should turn that to my advantage." he mused. "So would you be averse to me giving you a kiss? Your scent is driving me wild and I'm about to break some furniture here if I don't taste your sweet lips soon."

_Yep there we go - I must have nodded off at long last. Liam C asking me for a kiss....yeah right........Carlisle must've added something to that bloody drugs cocktail.....I'm flying again haha!_

"Well, my dream Liam could certainly kiss me. I mean, what better than to be kissed by the object of your worship?" I said laughingly, knowing there was no chance it coming to anything.

"Thank God for that!" he exhaled. With that, he leaned over the bed and covered my lips with his, really leaning into it and cupping my neck as he did so.

The moment our lips touched, it was fire. _Oh my god....._

He was cold to the touch, but his scent was woody, like leaves. My instinct was to snake my arm up around his neck and cling on. If this was going to be my only kiss with him, I might as well make it a good one. My head was telling me it was only a kiss, he was feeling sorry for me and perhaps taking advantage of my fragile state just a little. That said, my heart was going to bounce out of my chest, but my lips were making their own mind up quite well. _Oh boy he's a good kisser! Just hold that pose a moment longer...... Hold on Yolanda what are you doing?_

I pulled back for a moment, a bit breathless and blushing like fury again. My forehead was against his cheek as I fought for some breath. He breathed in deeply, nuzzling down my jaw lightly, kissing where he made contact and then reaching for my mouth again - this time slowly deepening the kiss, gently seeking entry with his tongue. _Oh sod it, go for it girl! What have you got to lose?_

I sighed into his mouth and really went for it. He moaned gently as his grip on the back of my neck got firmer and he pulled me closer in to him. His kiss got more insistent. He moved his lips to my neck and leaned me back into the pillow. He caressed my face, looking into my eyes, smiling that slightly crooked smile of his I'd seen so often on film.

I looked back at him slightly crossed-eyed from the mild exertion, not quite wanting the moment to end, also not quite believing this moment. It was just a brief fantasy which wasn't going anywhere. Then that would be that and he'd go on his way shortly and I'd have a little memory to end my days with of having kissed Liam C in a drug-induced dream in the woods of a little town in Washington.

Until he uttered the next words.

"Oh you've bewitched me. That's it – I'm done for." he finally said when he pulled back from me.

"Oh don't be daft." I swatted at him. "You're a lovely man to do that for an ailing woman, but you don't have to carry on the charade anymore."

"What charade?" he asked indignantly. "Bloody hell woman! I've just got a kiss from the beauty who has stolen my heart and now she mocks me? Words fail me..."

"In that case, shut up and kiss me again, you poor excuse for an Irish actor!" I urged, throwing down the gauntlet. _What the hell - in for a penny, in for a pound..._

"Gladly..." he bent down and carried on where he'd left off, taking my breath away with his glorious kissing, which heated up nicely while it lasted. Which was quite a while, as it happens.

**A/N: mmm lemony lip action!  
**

**I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to leave me reviews and to drop me PMs. Also, be assured your sweet and kind messages for Yolanda are relayed along to her. She's at a bit of a low ebb just now after having another procedure done. It's comforting to know she is in all your thoughts as well as mine.****  
**


	19. Let me touch you

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. I owe her a big thank you for being able to borrow the talents of her fabulous vampires to bring a little cheer to someone very special.**

**Warning: **Lips locking but little in the way of lemons (come on guys, she's too frail just now!)

**Music vibe: **Alison Krauss & Union Station - "Let me touch you for a while".**  
**

**CHAPTER 19: LET ME TOUCH YOU  
**

**Yolanda POV**

I looked into a pair of golden eyes giving me a jaunty look back. Her expression was one of the cat that had got the cream. "This is all going very nicely indeed". She looked pleased with herself, as if she'd been instrumental in the past hour or so.

Liam had left the room grudgingly after being chased from it by Alice. He'd taken the "hint" and given me a soft kiss on my cheek before leaving the room with a resigned air. He stopped at the door, turning back to look at me, as if seeking reassurance for something. I smiled at him weakly and gave him a wave. He nodded at me and left, stating he'd be back as soon as he was allowed.

I hadn't been best pleased at the interruption either, but Alice declared I needed a breather (she may have had a point as it appeared I almost needed a snorkel when kissing Liam – his kisses were as magical as I could ever have hoped they'd be) and that it was also time for my meds. And so she had shooed my new friend out of the room, instructing him to go and see Jasper for a while as he needed a playmate in his complicated chess game.

After Liam left, I would rather have had some time alone again, to compose myself and settle my thoughts (and perhaps to re-live some of those new moments...). However, Alice was determined to say whatever was on her mind. I shrugged with resignation. _Let's get it over with..._.

I was feeling a little light-headed and dizzy, but put this down to the excitement of Liam's visit and my new past-time. Alice had however mentioned that my blood pressure was elevated, so they'd keep a close eye on it over the next day or so. With my condition, they knew that it could lead to pressure stress in my head which often meant "lights out" a few times a day until the pressure eased. I laughingly said that passing out under Liam's kisses was a new possibility and just how much might be down to that was an unknown quantity now. Alice pursed her lips a little at my comment but smiled eventually.

"I can see I need to give you a few facts of life, Yolanda!"

"With the greatest of respect Alice, you're not my mother!"

"I still need to tell you some things, so listen up. I don't usually interfere, but..." Her flow was interrupted by an explosive cackle from downstairs followed by a comment of "yeah right..."

"Jazz, butt out!" she warned, shouting towards the door. I heard Jasper and Liam hoot with laughter together and could imagine the looks on their faces. "Go play on the freeway, boys!" _Oooh bite me!_

She turned back to me. "I'm pleased you and Liam are acting on the attraction you both feel for each other. That is very satisfactory. You definitely need to bond quickly."

"Hey, don't rush us please."

"I know, I know.... but it's important you know that he's the catalyst to your new life. I told you things were going to work out, but you need to accept that he's going to be important to you in the longer term. I just wish you both had more time to get to know one another better before you take on your new body." _Uh oh, that sounds ominous. What does she know that I don't?_

"Ok Alice, I hear you, but please can you let us take this at our own pace as much as possible? There's all sorts of things to consider, but we honestly don't need a chaperone. Anyway if you left us alone, we'd get to know one another quite well, since you're worried about it."

I didn't mean to grumble, but this girl could be vexing, bless her.

"Ah, well I'll send him back up if you'd really like, but seriously you do need a bit of a break right now. You're exhausted." I groaned at this. _What's with this girl? Why does she feel the need to shape those around her? I feel like one of Jane Austen's social experiments in Emma. I'm going to have to say something. _

I could feel my irritation rising. I wasn't averse to losing my rag with busybodies.

"Alice darlin'," shouted a laconic voice from downstairs. "You might want to back off a bit there. You're playing with fire."

Alice clicked her teeth in mild annoyance. "I'm sorry Yolanda, I don't mean to be pushy - it's just that I'm just excited to help you along on your journey. Anyway, I love a romance - Bella will tell you that!" she patted my hand and smiled an apology at me.

At that moment, Rosalie came to sit with us, to break up the slight tension. I thought she was looking more relaxed herself and her body language certainly suggested that Emmett had been overjoyed to see her for a good patch of time. Her eyes were golden again so I guessed they'd been out hunting as well.

She smiled brightly at me and asked if I needed anything. I shook my head. What I needed wasn't in the room at the time, but I'd have to be patient - he'd come back soon enough! _Wow, I feel like a giddy teenager. Well actually, I just feel giddy...._

I lay back on the pillows and shut my eyes to stop the room spinning.

Next thing I knew, when I opened my eyes again, I was looking into several pairs of worried eyes, including some vivid blue ones not six inches from my face.

"Oh....." _oh shit, not again....._"guess I passed out again, did I?"

Liam squeezed my hands and gently kissed my cheek. "There now, you're back with us. Gave us a bit of a fright for a moment."

"So it takes a crisis to get you back up here, does it?" I murmured. His eyes crinkled up with good humour and he chuckled.

He turned his head away for a moment "Will she be ok, Carlisle?"

"Yes I think so. For the moment. Right, I think that's enough excitement, don't you?" said Carlisle. "Can we clear the room please? Let's give her some space."

"Don't go." I whispered to the man beside me.

"I'm not going anywhere just now. Carlisle can try all he wants." He whispered back. "Now what can we get you?"

"Just some water, thanks. And a little bit of your story, if you don't mind. I'd like to know more about you."

I took a few sips of water, with assistance from a pair of strong ice cold hands.

"As little talking as possible Yolanda please" admonished Carlisle. "You need to rest properly and bring that blood pressure down. I'll check back on you in a little while."

"Thank you, Carlisle." He nodded and left the room, leaving Liam and me to it.

I breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness! _Liam grinned at my obvious relief and stroked an imaginary hair out of the way from my face. "Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted earlier?"

"I believe you were kissing me." I said jokingly.

"Better not try that again or Nurse Alice will be back to scold me." Liam leaned in closer, ghosting a very gentle series of kisses up my jawline before moving up to my lips.

"I'd like to see her try" I mumbled before kissing him back.

"So what would you like to know?" I was asked, half-seriously, between kisses.

"Tell me about yourself, when, where, you know - the condensed version. I haven't got time for the long version." _Mmmm that's nice..._

"Well, first you should know I'm an old man. I'm a bit creaky, with a fair few miles on the clock." His face showed mischief.

"How old?"

"48 years old"

"Pah! That's not old." His eyes gleamed when I said that. "How old in vampire years?"

"Well strictly I'm speaking, I'm just over 170 years old" he placed another kiss on me and it felt good. "There may be parts on this old chassis that are a bit clapped out!"

"I find that hard to believe." I smiled up at him. "You look like you're in your prime, run in nicely so to speak."

"You might find a bit of sediment in the fuel tank, and few cobwebs lurking, but I do still have a good turn of speed at times. However, I definitely need an oil change.... Changing to another horsepower analogy, there are a few muscles I haven't flexed in a while." He let that notion hang while I made sense of it. Then I blushed and smiled, averting my eyes as a carnal thought or two danced across my brain.

"Purrfect" he muttered. "That smile again."

"So if my arithmetic is correct, you were born in the 1830s?" I surmised, trying to deflect him for a moment.

"Yes, 1835 in a village just outside Dublin. My family were wealthy, thankfully, and so we avoided the worst of famines. We were able to look after our tenants better than many other landowners. We survived that, and alot of the political unrest that followed. I became a soldier of fortune, but ultimately it was my illness that took me travelling, in search of a cure which was one I'd never have dreamed of in a million years." He chuckled and stroked my face as he talked.

He told me about his travels, his drinking to drown out the sorrows, his increasing use of laudanum and the pain he had suffered from his medical condition. He told me about how he'd hooked up with Jasper and had been drawn into the vampire wars of the time. He told me a bit about Maria, who had given him the ultimate cure for his ills. He told me some of what happened with Jasper, but he didn't give alot away as he evidently didn't want to talk about it much. He then related some of what came after Jasper let him walk away.

He talked to me for hours, stretched out on the bed beside me, an arm slung around my shoulders as I leaned on his chest and listened to the rumble of his voice. His melodic Irish lilt became enthusiastic at times, always interesting, never harsh or melodramatic, but it was also very soothing. He seemed to be at peace with who he was and I found that comforting.

Eventually, and to my eternal astonishment, the tones of his voice allowed me to drift and later lulled me into a light sleep. I snored gently, catching myself almost dribbling once or twice. _Great, he gets to see all my good traits in one go..._

At one point, I came to and found him quietly crooning the song he'd sung to me only a day or so before. Before I zoned out again, I heard the last verse.

I smiled at the words. _Yes indeed. _Snuggling up now I was pretty comfortable with cuddling Liam, it wasn't long before I drifted off again for a short while, dreaming of a handsome man with a hesitant dimpled smile and crinkly blue eyes.

I wonder why that was...

**A/N: Ah so romantic....  
**


	20. Sleepyhead

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. I owe her a big thank you for being able to borrow the talents of her fabulous vampires to bring a little cheer to someone very special.**

**Warning: **Water with hint of lemon

**Music: **When You Say Nothing At All - either the Alison Krauss & Union Station or Ronan Keating version – take your pick.

**CHAPTER 20: SLEEPYHEAD**

**Yolanda POV**

I came to gradually from my sleep and stretched my limbs comfortably, revelling in the moment.

Awareness of two things happened simultaneously: firstly that I had been asleep at all in the first place, and secondly, that I was sprawled across the cotton-shirted chest of the man stretched out on the bed beside me.

Evidently, someone had covered us with a comforter while I'd been away with the fairies and when I looked up at Liam's handsome face, he was smiling down at me, eyes merrily twinkling. "So you've come to then, sleepyhead!" I smiled groggily back at him, but didn't say anything. "Did you have a nice rest?"

I nodded. "Yes thank you, surprisingly I did."

"Well I'm glad of that. It was nice to be tucked up here, listening to your light snore" he teased, lightly running a finger down my cheek to my chin.

"I snore?" _Oh no…how embarrassing is that?_

"Well only a little, but it was a welcome sound as it meant you were finally getting the respite you deserve. Nice to know I'm useful for something and evidently make a good pillow!" _I processed that comment. My own personal chillow._

"How long was I out for?"

"About three hours, I'd say. Carlisle looked in on you after a couple of hours, but you never stirred. He didn't want to disturb you, so left you be."

"Wow! Three hours? That must be some sort of record." My eyes widened in surprise.

The past year had been fraught with insomnia due to the chemical imbalance in my brain. It was an irony that the medications prescribed and mixed increasingly at one time or another to help me sleep, had in fact destroyed most hope of doing so in the longer term. They'd messed with my brain chemistry and fried my brain synapses. I occasionally got about 20 minutes' sleep but that was about it. I was exhausted after seeing countless nights pass, with no hope of a refreshing break or restorative sleep.

I checked my limbs and was pleased to note an absence of tension in them, as well as the satisfying notion that I did actually feel quite well rested in the circumstances. _This man must be good for me, if I was able to go off to sleep like that. Fancy me falling asleep with this gorgeous man on my bed. Well make the most of it, my girl. _Without thinking, I beamed a huge smile of delight to myself.

"I can see those cogs going round furiously in there. What are you thinking about?" he asked me, bemused by my pleased expression. A smile also played at his lips.

"Oh nothing…" I responded airily, blushing red in the process. My complexion has been working overtime this past day or two and was becoming a traitor to my emotions. On the other hand, it was very pleasant to actually have something to blush about. Again, Liam's company was adding a new dynamic to my life.

"I could torture you into telling me." he laughed, pulling me up towards him, wrapping me in his arms and mock biting my neck, before planting a noisy kiss on my cheek.

"Somehow I don't think you'd dare, Mr C!" I tried pushing him away, but might as well have been trying to move a bus. "I think you'd have to fight the Cullens off first." As I said that, I happened to look over his shoulder only to see Alice standing there, with her hands on her hips, looking mock-disapproving and tapping her foot. "Speaking of which, here comes the cavalry…!"

"Shit, I've been rumbled." he exclaimed and pulled away from me, sighing. "Am I going to be scolded by Jasper's wife again?" he turned around to look at her, a smile still playing across his face.

"Not if you behave. Yolanda is a delicate flower and doesn't need you trampling all over her, even if she's too sweet to complain." She walked over to my side of the bed and looked at me. "I take it you could do with some assistance to attend to some personal needs? Some girly time?"

"Yes please Alice. That would be very welcome. I can atleast get rid of my bogbreath and freshen up."

"Bogbreath?" chuckled Liam, shaking his head in amusement. "Ok, I know when I'm not wanted," He moved off the bed and stood up. "I'll go downstairs and annoy Jasper. I'm sure he'll have been missing me for the longest while." He ambled towards the door. "Look after my girl for me, Alice."

"Oh "my girl" is it now?" I mocked him, rolling my eyes. He stood there, smiling sheepishly. "How presumptuous!"

"Well, if you don't mind…" he mused for a moment, "Maybe I can persuade you of it again later?" he smiled his gorgeous smile at me. "I hate to rush you, but I'm not getting any younger…" With that ironic comment hanging in the air, he ambled out of the door after blowing me a kiss.

Alice and I giggled like a couple of schoolgirls. She then stood me up and took hold of my shoulders, looking me more seriously in the eye. "Are you ok? I know you're probably still feeling a bit overwhelmed."

"I'll be fine. It's nice to get a bit of my mojo back, although what on earth he sees in me, I simply don't know. I just wish this body wasn't so frail and messed about."

"This is only temporary Yolanda. You will soon be fit and strong. The venom will see to that."

"I know that in theory, but I can't help wondering why Liam has fixed on me."

"Because he sees your beauty and your charm. He sees the sparks of humour in your eyes, your intelligence and so many other things that are more than skin deep. And when a vampires fixes on you as the object of their desire, you'd better hang on to your hat because they'll sweep you off your feet!"

"That's what worries me. Isn't this all a bit fast?"

"Yolanda, haven't you heard of love at first sight? Can't you feel the chemistry between you? I certainly can. And why wait when you've been denied happiness for so long?"

"But I barely know him and he's talking about helping me through the newborn stuff, however long that takes, and then taking me on extensive travels down the line. What if I'm no good as a vampire? What if I mess up and he can't stand me?"

"All of life is a risk, Yolanda – human and vampire. But what I can tell you is that with a vampire, things are more certain. He is vampire already. He has bonded with you already. After that it's up to you. He is as certain about you already as death and taxes!"

"How do you know that Alice? How can I know this is real and not like a holiday romance kind of thing that will all come to nothing when I'm back out in the real world?"

"Because my husband is an empath and my brother is a mind reader. Oh, and I have visions!" her tinkly laughter echoed around the bedroom. "So please, Yolanda, don't worry. As far as your body is concerned, we'll sort that out soon enough. As for the rest, just go with the flow. In the meantime, let's get you freshened up, so you're as stunning as you can be for when he next sees you. I want you to see yourself as he already sees you in his heart."

Alice helped me towards the bathroom. I was still a bit disappointed to feel as weak as a kitten. I ached for some strength in my limbs. As I was led to the sink, Alice pointed to a pile of cosmetics littering the bathroom surface. "I've got some ideas that might cheer you up. After all, I _am_ the queen of hair and makeup and I've got a new subject to practice on!"

"Well good luck with that." I sighed, but with a lighter heart than a day or two ago.

- * -

Alice stood back from me and turned me to look at myself in the mirror. "Well what do you think?"

"I think you're a miracle worker, Alice. You truly are." I couldn't help but admire her talent. She had dressed me in a slightly loose powder blue V-necked jersey top, with a white modesty panel, and had teamed it with white jeans. After working a little magic with a buffer and cleanser, Alice had put a little bit of make up on my face, resulting in that "nearly there" look that I'd be unlikely to master in a thousand years.

When I voiced that thought to her, her only response was to laugh and say "Think about it Yolanda...." When I realised that I probably actually _would _have a thousand years to learn the tricks of the trade, I laughed with her. _Oh my goodness, a thousand years? How mind-bending is that?_

As I inspected my reflection, I saw that Alice had used the blue of the top and a hint of the same colour kohl and shadow to bring out the blue of my eyes. My hair was infinitessimally longer, but just enough to make a difference. It was starting to look like it was meant to be cropped short, rather than just growing back, so I was getting a red cap of hair. Another week and it would definitely look gamine. It emphasised my heart-shaped face and the subtle make up made my eyes stand out.

The effect was quite striking.

I looked at Alice in the mirror and reassessed her haircut. "Alice, can I ask you a personal question?"

"Yes, of course". She looked at me questioningly.

"A vampire's hair.....it doesn't grow, does it?"

"No. It stays the same as it is at the time of the change. That's why I always have this choppy haircut."

"So if you cut it, you are stuck with it like that or you wear hair extensions, right?"

"Yes, that's right. Vampire hair is not easy to cut. Oh! You're wondering about yours, right?" she realised the reason for my question. "I'd say another week or so would see it looking more natural and as if you simply like wearing it short."

"Ok, thank you. That answers that question."

"But it looks lovely already Yolanda. And can I tell you something?"

"What?"

"Liam likes it that way!" she whispered in my ear as she hugged me reassuringly.

I registered that comment with a half-smile. "Well, I must admit I'd like it a bit longer if I'm going to be stuck with it for a few hundred years"

"Yolanda, you'll look beautiful - I've seen you. And don't forget that transformation thickens the hair so please don't worry about it –you'll have a full head of shiny beautiful red hair, but very short hair nonetheless."

I was relieved by that. "So you think I've got a week before the change?"

"We'll see..." was all she said as she started to tidy up the bathroom. I didn't press her further.

When I walked slowly back into the bedroom, I was greeted by an unexpected sight.

There on the bed was a tray. On the tray stood a sparkly golden glass platter, around which were scattered some flower petals. On the platter stood a tall tumbler, filled with a milky liquid, and set beside it was a napkin. Beside the platter was a small crystal bud vase with a single stemmed rose in it.

I looked around the bedroom but there was no sign of anybody. When I reached the bed, I also saw a little notelet waiting for me, propped up against the tumbler. When I opened it, it merely said:

"_Dinner is served.  
Enjoy!  
L x"_

In a moment of emotion, I put the note to my lips and kissed it. _What a sweet sweet gesture. What a sweet man._

The heat of my blush had barely warmed my cheeks when I felt a slight breeze behind me and a pair of cold hands lightly touched my shoulders. "I thought you might be hungry after your nap, so I took the liberty of getting you something".

"Thank you." I croaked. Reaching a hand back up to touch his, which was still resting on my shoulder, I leaned back into him, savouring his musky smell and his comforting presence. He then bear-hugged me and rocked us gently side to side for a few minutes in silence, his chin nuzzled against my neck.

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"For what?"

"My forwardness earlier."

"There's nothing to forgive."

"Can I apologise anyway?" He turned me around to face him. "Beautiful, just beautiful" he murmured and then bent down towards me. "May I?"

I nodded mutely. And so he kissed me. Thoroughly.

**A/N: A tender moment, but another piece of the jigsaw. What do you think of Liam? Have you seen New Moon yet? I did this evening. Wow!  
**


	21. Lifted

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. I owe her a big thank you for being able to borrow the talents of her fabulous vampires to bring a little cheer to someone very special.**

**Warning: **no lemons!

**Music Vibe: **Lighthouse Family - "Lifted". An uplifting song!

**CHAPTER 21: LIFTED**

**Yolanda POV**

After I'd been kissed within an inch of my life - literally and snorkels notwithstanding – I took in the nourishment that Liam had so kindly provided for me and enjoyed his hand-holding while I did so. He kept smiling at me, not saying much, which was quite endearing but naturally embarrassing to me. He didn't mean to, bless him, but he was obviously besotted and not afraid of showing it now. He'd gone from shyly amused and slightly reticent to ardent and more forthcoming in a short while - I was having a hard time following my instincts here, as I was having a hard time believing the situation still.

That didn't make his attention any less enjoyable though. I still had to control my own smiles so I didn't make a mess with my drink. Liam was very patient, although the wrinkling of his nose gave me to believe the drink didn't smell too appetising to him. He kissed me on the cheek when I'd finished, instead of on the mouth. He disposed of the tray for me, but not before I'd snatched the rose and vase from it to put on my bedside table.

All this attention was quite mind-blowing after the months of disinterest and neglect I'd suffered at the hands of Thing. This was a complete turnabout and while one part of my brain wondered why I wasn't finding the constant support and attention claustrophobic, I had to say that I really didn't mind it at all and in fact was relishing it now that I knew it wouldn't be for long and there was something better to look forward to. It was just what I needed when I needed and to say it was a miracle, was to understate the fact of it.

Liam helped me to my feet and walked with me to the window of the bedroom after I said I wanted to look outside. It was just starting to get light and I could make out the silhouette of the trees against the lightening sky. There were fairylights strung up around the perimeter of the house and it looked quite magical out there. I could hear some birdsong starting up in the woods. There was the occasional call of a fox and the night owls were still hooting too. Nature was just coming alive again for another day and here we were cooped up indoors. I'd been indoors far too long, a prisoner of my bedroom back home for months and of course not able to venture out here yet. I sighed with a touch of frustration. Perhaps I should ask Carlisle to just get on with things so I could start enjoying my new life sooner.

"You're looking wistful, sweetheart. What's up?" enquired Liam when he saw how pensive I was.

"Was just thinking about being able to go outside again one day soon. Was wondering whether to ask Carlisle to start the ball rolling with things. Seeing the outdoors like this, I just want to be out in it, breathing fresh air and listening to the birdsong and enjoying some freedom from this awful fragile body." I folded my arms and shrugged my shoulders, before turning away from the window back towards the bed.

"Well, one matter of those two issues is between you and Carlisle for the moment, but I can certainly help you with the other." He smiled briefly at me as I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"How so? What - don't tell me you've come up with a wheelchair now?" I asked of him, grimacing wryly.

"No.......but nonetheless, your chariot awaits....." he turned to the side, and moved his arm out to the side grandly in a sweeping bow. I looked at him blankly.

"My Lady, may I?" He held his arms out to me. I nodded, and in one swift movement he picked me like a child. Automatically, I put my arms up around his neck, to hold on to him as I was held above the floor with what seemed to be consummate ease. _Oops giddy moment! Ooh-er, this is a bit unnerving...._

"Good grief, what's all this?" I asked, looking at him. "This is too much Liam, don't be daft."

"Daft, nothing! Your wish is my command. I am here to serve, My Lady." His eyes twinkled as he walked us towards the bedroom door.

"Whisht!" I exclaimed, slapping his shoulder lightly as I scolded him.

My heart was hammering away like a jackhammer. _Oh well, I might as well go with this now. I can't exactly argue right now without causing a scene. _I was also now hugely curious as to what lay beyond the door.

I peered left and right as we exited the bedroom. Down the corridor to my right I could see a couple of bedroom doors. To my left, I could see an open-ended corridor at the end of which I presumed were some stairs. I discovered there was a huge window by those stairs which went way up to the roofline above us, and as I peered down over the edge of the stairs, I could see it went down out of sight as well. Wow!

We went down one flight of stairs to a landing. More light and airy space, punctuated by the huge window and some doors leading off the corridor.

"I gather that Carlisle & Esme's rooms are on this floor, as well as Alice & Jasper's." murmured Liam as he kept moving down the stairs.

"Oh." Was all I could say. The white decor of the house made for such a light and airy, contemporary feel - as far removed from a vampire's traditional hangout as you could imagine. As far as the eye could see, there were pictures, photographs, silk prints and hand-made art hung up on the walls. sculptures dotted about and objects dangled from the ceilings. It was like being in a museum. I was absorbed taking in all the detail and felt I could probably spend hours here looking at everything, wanting to know all about them. Some of the items were really intriguing.

The two items that really caught my attention were: a huge roughly-hewn wooden cross suspended on guy ropes – an awe-inspiring sight and one which had been rubbed shiny over the years; and the second item was the most glorious waterfall sculpture – a green glass monolith over 6ft high just dribbling water over its surface down into a sea of pebbles, surrounded by greenery. It was simple, beautiful and so Zen.

I gasped at the beauty of the items, so carefully selected and placed. I sensed this place really was a home to the family and somewhere very special for them. Liam smiled broadly as my eyes were captivated by one object and then the next.

"It's quite something isn't it?" he murmured.

"Yes, indeed. Enchanting."

As we descended the next set of stairs, the sound of voices reached me and I became much more nervous, for some reason. I also heard a voice or two I didn't recognise. _Oh dear, more strangers._

Esme came to the bottom of the stairs, a huge beam of welcome plastered on her face.

"Oh Yolanda, how lovely you feel well enough to step outside your room." Her hands were pressed together in delight. "It will do you good to have a change of scenery for a short while."

As we reached the hall area, I could see some rooms off to one side from which some piano music was now floating, and on the other side of us I could see glimpses of the huge living area I had first seen on arrival at the house a few days ago. Was it only a few short days since this family had welcomed me into their home?

Liam walked us into the living room and a huge expanse of space opened up before us. It was even larger than I'd remembered and my eyes were wide with surprise as Liam did a gentle 360 degree rotation to show it to me. I was able to see it more properly this time as my last visit to this room had been somewhat curtailed.

It was then I took note of who was actually in the room. Alice and Jasper were seating on one section of a massive L-shaped couch. They smiled and waved in greeting. Rosalie & Emmett were seated on the other section of it - they too waved hello.

The room was actually large enough for two separate seating areas. In the other area were two young men I hadn't seen before, but who were gazing back at me with the same honest curiosity as I was eyeing them.

"So this is the mysterious guest then is it?" said one of the young men. I took in a sharp breath when the young man who had spoken stood to his feet and revealed his massive height. The other young man beside him wasn't as huge, seeming to be a bit younger, but was filling out steadily.

My hand went to my mouth as I covered my embarrassment. Liam muttered "Don't be worried" in my ear, as he must have caught the tension in my body language.

Esme came to stand beside us and introduced the young men as Jacob and Seth, and then telling them my name. They nodded at me but didn't say anything, looking to Esme warily. I couldn't tell if they really knew who I was.

"Hello," I replied. "Nice to meet you." M_y goodness, what do these boys feed on round here to be built like that? Are they vampires? They seem too dark-skinned to be. Oh, they look like native American Indians. Wow, I wonder what their story is?_

Liam turned to Esme and told her that he would be taking me outside for a short while as I fancied some fresh air.

I was now feeling quite safe and comfortable in his arms, albeit at the mercy of where he might want to take me. I was looking forward very much to my first foray outside the house but wished it could have been under my own steam. However, that would come soon enough, as I was getting more prepared for it to happen.

"Here, take this fleece blanket with you Yolanda. You'll freeze out there, otherwise! Now Liam, don't you keep her outside too long, ok? And please don't take her too far, just in case....you know...." Esme bit down on whatever she had been going to say, but my guess was she was alluding to my recent blackouts.

Liam grinned at the mild chiding. "I wouldn't dream of it." and so we headed for the front door, with me now bundled in a fleecy cocoon. My new man was taking me for a walk in the woods in this enchanting new location. How different from the last man to have done the same.

**A/N: Ah, a breath of fresh air....**

**Have you seen New Moon yet? I've seen it twice so far – definitely better on the second viewing, even if there were some cheesy moments. I've never seen RP looking so damned heartbreakingly gorjus – simply took my breath away.**

**Would love to know what you think of this story. Sorry that it hasn't progressed far yet but I'm trying to give this fledgling love a chance to blossom before the hard process of the change happens. Well you know she's going to go native eventually don't you!**


	22. Stunned into Silence

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. I owe her a big thank you for being able to borrow the talents of her fabulous vampires to bring a little cheer to someone very special.**

**Warning: **Atleast she's out of the bedroom!

**Music Vibe: **Beatles – "Here Comes The Sun". Classic. Spiritual.

**CHAPTER 22: STUNNED INTO SILENCE**

**Yolanda POV**

Liam carried me out onto the patio area round at the back of the house and sat us down on one of the benches available. He straddled the bench behind me, and sat me down so my legs were propped up along the length of the bench. He refused for the moment to let me go, wrapping his arms around me protectively and resting his chin on my shoulder. I was still wrapped in the fleece, so was all snug and warm. We settled down peacably to the listen to the sounds and my eyes adjusted to the gloomy shadows and outlines as I gradually picked out more and more detail of what I could see around me. The grounds were open for a short way all around us, but the house stood in the shadows of huge pine trees and ferns.

The sun was rising perceptibly higher behind the tall trees in front of us, but not enough to give off any warmth where we were sat at the moment. The sky ranged in tones from midnight blue up to that orangey yellow which heralded the approach of day. There was a remnant of a setting moon, but again not high enough to cast much light. We could still see the Big Dipper in the skies, tilted on its axis looking like an inverted question mark. One star shone particularly brightly in the sky but I couldn't have named it. It was probably a planet but my knowledge of astromony was sketchy at best.

My breath was visible in small puffs as I breathed the chill air steadily into my lungs. It was a bit of a shock but I revelled in the smells I was inhaling – damp earthy smells, woodland and leaf, the tang of wet soil. Liam smelled of woodland too - an earthy reassuring smell which reminded me of woodland I used to play in as a child. It brought back good memories.

Notwithstanding the cold air, I took in deep breaths nonetheless, enjoying the relaxation it brought. My visible breaths were at odds with Liam's lack of breath, even when he spoke. Apart from his pale skin, his hard body and his strength, it was the only real visible sign I'd really had of his vampire side. It didn't bother me but was just something I noticed.

As I looked around at the skies, I was aware of Liam breathing gently into my neck, cool air circulating and joining the cold air around me. I wondered if being outside made a difference to my scent and his ability to cope with it. Come to that, I wondered what I smelled of as he'd never actually said.

"Liam, I know it's difficult for you to be around me because of my scent."

"Yes....but it's getting better. What are you wondering?"

"Well, I was wondering what I actually smell of to you?"

"Well that's easy, sweetheart – you smell like woodland flowers, the light scent on a crisp and dewy Spring morning, particularly the smell of a woodland violet."

"Oh! A violet?" I sounded surprised but then when I reflected on it, I supposed this was serendipity at work. My mind went back to Liam's knowledge of the alleged meaning of my name. I groaned inwardly and chuckled wryly. "I should've known."

He gently kissed my cheek. and put his nose into my neck, inhaling deeply. "It's easier to be around you now - I'm never going to forget this smell and I want to relish its subtlety. Vampire smells become stronger, so you will smell even more beautiful to me in a few days."

That reminded me of what was to come and I shivered slightly at the prospect. My heart skipped a beat and I felt a flush go up my neck with the slight surge of adrenaline. Liam squeezed gently in response.

"My Yolanda: light and subtle and beautiful, head nodding in modesty, drawing to it butterflies like moths to a flame." I looked down in embarrassment when he said this. He was quite poetic and my heart gave another twinge as I processed these words.

No sooner had I got over that compliment, than Liam started to speak, reciting some words which were familiar and took a few moments for me to place:

_The forward violet thus did I chide:  
Sweet thief, whence didst thou steal thy sweet that smells,  
If not from my love's breath? The purple pride  
Which on thy soft cheek for complexion dwells  
In my love's veins thou hast too grossly dy'd.  
The lily I condemned for thy hand,  
And buds of marjoram had stol'n thy hair;  
The roses fearfully on thorns did stand,  
One blushing shame, another white despair;  
A third, nor red nor white, had stol'n of both,  
And to his robbery had annex'd thy breath;  
But, for his theft, in pride of all his growth  
A vengeful canker eat him up to death.  
More flowers I noted, yet I none could see,  
But sweet, or colour it had stol'n from thee.*_

I sat there stunned. Having poetry quoted to me was something which fed straight into the core of my being - it was like nectar to a starving bee. I could never had imagined a few days ago that I would be sat, watching the dawn break, cuddling against a man who had literally swept me off my feet and could recite Shakespeare to me out of nowhere.

I leaned back slightly, turning my head to gaze at Liam's face as he stayed still not a couple of inches from me, and I wondered where on earth this man had sprung from to speak so intimately to my soul.

"Shakespeare?" I mused wonderingly. I freed a hand from my cocoon to cup his face and bring him forward for a kiss. How did I deserve to have a man sat here quoting Shakepeare's sonnets to me?

"Yes, a guilty pleasure" murmured Liam as he pulled back from the kiss. "It suits me though, as a vampire mind can memorise tracts of poetry and narrative like no other! I shall put my mind to other pieces to pull from my memorybanks to offer you."

I sighed with pleasure and leaned back against him with my eyes closed.

Liam hugged me closer again and and then continued:

_O! never say that I was false of heart,  
Though absence seem'd my flame to qualify,  
As easy might I from my self depart  
As from my soul which in thy breast doth lie:  
That is my home of love: if I have ranged,  
Like him that travels, I return again;  
Just to the time, not with the time exchanged,  
So that myself bring water for my stain.  
Never believe though in my nature reigned,  
All frailties that besiege all kinds of blood,  
That it could so preposterously be stained,  
To leave for nothing all thy sum of good;  
For nothing this wide universe I call,  
Save thou, my rose, in it thou art my all*_

I came over all goosebumpy as he finished those sweet words and I shuddered with the beauty and thrill of its meaning. It was one of the most beautiful moments I had encountered so far in my life. It had been a long time coming. Here was a new dawn, a new day and the dawning of a new sweet relationship. My heart leapt with hope and I was choked with emotion. Tears welled in my eyes as I wondered what I'd done to deserve this magical moment. _You're getting mushy again Yolanda. _

Liam stirred slightly and whispered in my ear. "Are you warm enough sweetheart? You shivered just then and Esme will rip me limb from limb if you get too chilled, in spite of my promise. Do you want to go back inside?"

"No I'm fine," I said, eyes shut against the brightness of the sun now peeping through. "I want to enjoy this for another few minutes - I love the dawn and this is a nice interlude for me."

"Me too sweetheart, me too. It's nice to have someone to share such things with."

Liam's voice stilled and he remained quiet a few moments. I felt something change, as if some boundary had been breached.

The birdsong had increased steadily as the animal world woke to its daily routines and the sun had finally peeped through the trees directly onto the patio area where we were sat, bathing us in a weak but steady light. I revelled in its rays and at the new day it heralded. The vague warmth took the edge off the cold around me, but not by much. We'd have to go back inside in a few minutes as I honestly couldn't stay out here much longer. However, we could always come back out later in the day if it was a sunny one. That brightened my spirits as a thought occurred to me.

Turning my head to make a comment to Liam, I opened my eyes to look at him, only for the words to die in my throat: I was literally stunned into silence by the vision which greeted my eyes.

- * -

**A/N: Oh yes, now she's seeing it for herself. It has to be seen to be believed, right? Would love to know what you think of this story. Sorry it hasn't progressed in leaps and bounds, but I'm trying to give this fledgling love a chance to blossom before the ordeal ahead. **** *Shakespeares sonnets – no copyright infringement intended. **


	23. Bewitched, Bothered & Bewildered

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. I owe her a big thank you for being able to borrow the talents of her fabulous vampires to bring a little cheer to someone very special.**

**Warning: **Nothing to warn about yet! (have a heart - she's too frail!)

**Music Vibe: **Ella Fitzgerland – Bewitched

**CHAPTER 23: BEWITCHED, BOTHERED & BEWILDERED**

**Yolanda POV**

My heart leapt into my mouth, over which my hand was already clamped. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. What the hell?

Liam released me like a hot coal and I shuffled round to face him, nearly falling off the bench in my hurry to move and see him better. His reaction, thankfully, was to stop me from falling, and of course I gasped as his hands caught me at the same time as I grabbed for them. My face was agog at his amazing hands on me and then I nearly came undone when I looked back at his face again.

Liam smiled tentatively, his eyes shadowed with caution and his head angled slightly to one side as if unsure as to what I might say. Well damn me, I couldn't say anything. Was literally speechless with shock. Struck dumb. I will never ever question that phrase again!

My brain raced to catch up with what my eyes were seeing.

Liam's handsome face was bathed in the new sunlight and I was being blinded by the shimmering of his skin as a million diamond facets reflected all the colours of the rainbow back at me. He held his hands up to me in a gesture that indicated he was non-threatening. I knew that, but of course he must have been worried at what the shock might do to me. As if I'd hurt him. As if I could!

I'd evidently forgotten to breathe at some point because I started to see stars swirling, as well as diamond rainbows, and came over all light-headed. Liam caught me as I swayed, about to topple over again. _I feel like Alice in bloody Wonderland! Hell's bells – get a grip woman! _

"Yolanda sweetheart, are you all right?" Liam asked, wide eyed with concern. I nodded mutely. I seemed to be doing that alot lately.

That was it – I couldn't resist touching him. Would his skin feel any different in sunlight? My hands went up to his face as I caught my breath again. "Breathtaking" was all I could murmur. Liam smiled as I showed some coherence, and truthfulness, at last.

"Does it frighten you?" he asked me gently. I shook my head. "Do you like it?" I nodded wordlessly. I sat there gawking like a teenager at her hero's book signing. The reality of it was hitting home but it was still also surreal, so alien. Was that really my Liam? How on earth did his skin do that?

I heard some laughter behind me and turned to see Alice and Rosalie standing there, watching me become absolutely spellbound. When Liam's hands held mine, I looked at them closely, holding them to my face, feeling the smoothness of the skin which I could only liken to quartz in marble. I'd never really noticed the sheen of his skin before, but now it was so evident that I could only smile in relief at being shown its true nature.

Alice and Rosalie approached me and held out their own hands, which I saw take on myriad colours as the sun's rays caught them. The sparkles reflected on my own skin which in turn lit up with colour. I couldn't help but laugh at the wonder of it. A thousand prisms played dancing light and jewel colours across everything they bounced off. Truly bewitching, taking me back to my childhood when I'd been fascinated by the very same thing, using a prism from my father's desk.

Touching each of my companions in turn, I absorbed this miraculous new element of being a vampire. It was another piece of the vampire jigsaw. It's one thing to hear about it in theory, but to see it in reality was so far outside the reach of my vivid imagination, it was hard to take in. I could seriously have looked at them for hours.

I became conscious of some approaching chuckles as Bella, Edward and Renesmee emerged from the woods on their way to the house. "Another revelatory moment, I see" said Edward wryly as they walked up. "We've arrived just in time for your latest epiphany!"

Renesmee came running up at speed and climbed onto my lap to show me her skin too. It shimmered differently, was more silvery and light but apparently still tough enough to withstand injury, according to what Bella was now telling me. She professed herself pleased that her daughter would not be so bound by the weather as they all were and she hoped that Renesmee would integrate more easily amongst humans – although why she would choose their dull company in preference to that of magical vampires, I was slightly bemused about.

I couldn't help but feel totally inadequate in their presence. It was somewhat overwhelming to be faced with such beauty in spades – it was like being in the presence of angels. I could only sit in wonder at the spectacle. As I sat there surrounded by sparkling of such intensity, I almost felt the moment should be videoed. It must feel like the first time of seeing a unicorn – how could you ever forget that instant? This one would certainly stay precious in my mind for as long as I lived.

"Well, now you know what your skin will be like in a few days' time" said Liam as he relaxed under my awestruck gaze. His eyes sparkled like his skin and he leaned across to kiss me reassuringly.

Renesmee giggled delightedly. I was glad of her warmth as she snuggled into me and chattered more in these few minutes than I'd heard previously. She was intrigued to see Liam's skin in the sunlight as it was her first time of seeing him too. She asked him some questions which he laughingly answered.

Despite the sun's increasing strength, I could feel myself becoming chilled and started to tremble - perhaps delayed shock. Liam was instantly attentive and made noises about getting me inside. With that he swept me off my feet again - _I could get used to this! – _and we all moved towards the house. The Cullens chatted to each other while I just watched them sparkle and pop as they moved.

My tremors became more apparent. Mental overload. Synapses misfiring? Too much adrenaline? Mind just completely blown? More likely. Liam kept eyeing me cautiously as he carried me.

We reached the doors to the house and Esme greeted us all as we trooped over the threshold. Her face had lit up happily when she saw Renesmee in our group. She greeted Edward and Bella with hugs and smiles as they both entered. I could see Jasper and Emmett look up from whatever they were reading to smile at their wives, who both plonked themselves down beside their husbands and snuggled up_. _For the life of me, it felt like a holiday gathering but I presumed this was their usual habit and I found it heartwarming in my bemused state. It hit home how much they were a solid family unit, bonded and loving, sharing laughter and cameraderie on a scale I could only dream of.

The two young men I'd met earlier were no longer around. The plates of food I'd seen them with before had evidently been cleared away. I presumed they'd gone about their business, whatever that was. As if reading my mind, Renesmee asked where "her Jacob" was and was told he'd gone "on patrol". That sounded intriguing and was something I might ask about another time - this family got curiouser and curiouser, but I was too shattered to delve into it just now.

Liam stood for a few moments, evidently debating what to do with me. He looked at me and I signalled my preference to go upstairs for a while. I was pretty tired again after all the excitement and just needed some quiet time.

I touched his shoulder briefly and asked him to turn us back towards the group for a moment. Addressing the gathered family, who all looked our way, I said "Thank you for showing me such a magical thing just now. It was very special and I feel honoured to have seen it as a human. I will never forget it."

They all smiled at me.

The sound of a car pulling up indicated that Carlisle was home after his shift and I saw Esme flit to the door with a huge smile on her face.

Liam turned back towards the stairs and started to climb them. "Call us if you need anything" shouted Alice as we headed back towards the bedroom.

We entered the now familiar room and I let out a huge sigh of relief as Liam placed me gently on the bed. I nodded my thanks at him and lay back on the bedcovers. He covered me over with the fleece I'd been wrapped in and which still carried some of my body warmth. Liam took his shoes off and climbed onto the bed, stretching out beside me. I snuggled into the crook of his shoulder, using a small soft bolster to keep my neck warm against his cool body.

"Thank you for taking me outside." I murmured, the warmth of the room making its presence felt and relaxing me bit by bit. Liam picked up the remote control to the CD player and put some music on. The first few bars were familiar and turned out to be something from the classical CD that had been playing when I came round from my previous blackout.

We lay there quietly, listening as Ralph Vaughan Williams "Fantasia" signalled the start of the day, this dawning of realisation that change was indeed imminent. The music was reflective in mood and I couldn't help but muse on what I'd just seen and then also about the coming days.

This morning's revelations had been mindblowing and a confirmation of just how different being a vampire really was. Liam had talked about living in the wilds of Canada and western Ireland, places where rain and cloud cover were ever-present. I found myself wondering where we might end up living. That brought me to thinking about the relationship between Liam and me some more.

Now that Liam had sort of staked his claim, it would mean that we would probably live as man and wife in due course, once I'd adapted to being a newborn vampire. What would we do in the meantime? I had visions of him taming me with a whip and a chair! What would I be like as a newborn? Gracious as the Cullens were, we couldn't stay with them indefinitely and would have to strike out on our own at some point. And there was me automatically thinking of Liam and me as a unit, as a couple. Already.

My heart skipped a beat as I thought about that and all it encompassed. Firstly, it all assumed I would go ahead with the change and endure the ordeal I'd been warned was necessary. Nobody likes to walk headlong into pain but I had to think of it as a means to an end – how literally that phrase translated in this situation. It really would be an end. An end of this physical frailty. An end to the daily pain. An end to being breathless and fragile. An end to living in trepidation of what my body might do to me next.

My mind centred briefly on the ordeal, how and when it should occur. Perhaps we should now set a date. Now that I was more accepting of Liam's attentions, wouldn't it be good if it were him who did the biting that would set in motion the unstoppable chain of events? I wondered if Liam had considered it and so needed to ask him some pertinent questions.

"Liam?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"We need to talk." I toyed with one of the buttons on his shirt, idly musing out of nowhere on whether he might have a hairy chest. I slipped a finger through the gap between the buttons to test the theory and his hand came down over mine, but not before I'd felt the presence of a few hairs lurking there. _Now I know...._

"What about?"

"You and me" I looked up at him and adjusted my position so I was sideways on to him, cheek propped up on my bent arm.

He looked down at me, an expectant expression on his face. "What about you and me?"

"Well, you've kind of made your wishes plain that you would like to make something of us." He nodded but said nothing, his expression now cautious. "It has only been a few days but I'm beginning to think it feels right."

His face lit up when I said that. He made to speak, but I shushed him with a finger. "However, I've got reservations." His face clouded for an instant. "I have a worry about what's going to happen when I go through the change - I mean after the change. Presumably I will be wild and uncontrollable?"

"Oh I certainly hope so!" he smiled and waggled his eyebrows at me.

I swatted him feebly to shush him again. "No, not that! What I mean is what if you don't like me when I'm rabid? What if that lasts for years and it all goes wrong? You've only known me a few days. How can you want that?". I played with that shirt button again, despite his efforts to restrain me. Half my mind paid attention to how he was going to reply, and half to the notion of undoing the buttons so I could kiss the sweet-smelling chest that was maddeningly close.

"Don't worry about that, sweetheart. I know in my heart now that you'll not get rid of me unless you don't want me around. Nothing you could do would drive me away." He put my hand to his lips and hesitated for a second. "I hope you don't mind but I've talked to Edward about it a little and he understands how quickly that bond forms: the scent, the attraction, the pull of your voice, your kind soul all made you irresistible to me. I knew it when I first saw you, but I could do nothing about it back then and it broke my heart to not act upon my deepest wishes. I knew that to reveal myself to you was to sentence you to death and I could not do that, even though it wounded me to stay away. I've necessarily kept busy over the years, but have always kept tabs on you, knowing _where _you were but not unfortunately _how _you were. If I'd known you were suffering as you did, I wouldn't have hesitated to interfere. It pains me that I could have made life easier for you these past couple of years and unwittingly added to your pain by staying out of your life."

"You couldn't have known" I murmured, amazed at what he had just said. He had remembered me all this time. That thought was comforting. It also made sense of the past few days. "And so you never forgot me?"

"No, not for an instant." He kissed my hand softly. "You had me bewitched from the word go."

"Then I am sorry for your pain too." My voice was thick with emotion as I thought of the intervening years when we might both have found some comfort in each other. "Hold me."

He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed tightly, bringing his lips down onto mine. The cool of his lips was comforting against the heat of my own emotion.

I sighed deeply, ending the kiss and looking him in the eye. His eyebrow cocked in enquiry. "What?"

"Given what you've just said, have you considered being the one to change me?"

Liam leaned back on the pillow and lay there looking up at the ceiling for the longest time.

My heart faltered as the minutes ticked by and I wondered whether my suggestion might be a step too far.

**A/N: Well she had to ask, didn't she? Wonder what he will say... Would love to know what you think of this story. Sorry it hasn't progressed far yet but I'm trying to give this fledgling love a chance to blossom before the ordeal ahead.**


	24. The Eyes Have It

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. I owe her a big thank you for being able to borrow the talents of her fabulous vampires to bring a little cheer to someone very special.**

**Warning: **Lemony lip balm and some other stuff!

**Music: **Alison Krauss & Union Station - "Looking in the Eyes of Love"

**CHAPTER 24: THE EYES HAVE IT  
**

**Yolanda POV**

I watched Liam's face for ages as he remained still as a statue. My breath came haltingly as I wondered if I'd asked too much of him.

Now that it had occurred to me, the idea of Liam being the one to change me made sense. It would bind us to each other more tightly. I knew that Carlisle would always be the fallback and probably would supervise anyway, but I knew it was right to raise the subject of choice at this point. It would give Liam a chance to withdraw or review things, notwithstanding what he'd just said to me.

Liam had entered my consciousness strongly this week and it was now hard to imagine him not being around. How easily the mind adapts to new situations. The sense of peace I felt around Liam was quite wonderful. That I would hopefully get that for all time was a deeply emotional prospect.

Could I love this man for all eternity?

That was a strange notion indeed and took alot of absorbing. He had shown me nothing but kindness and consideration. He was a gift out of the blue. Was he too good to be true? Alice was my only ally in that question. She gave me to believe he was my future. Would she have tried to persuade me if he weren't for the best, for my best? Or was she just a hopeless romantic?

I had to trust my gut instinct. The answer to my own question was a resounding _YES_. I could shoot for the moon and even if I only got the stars, they would still be a prize worth having.

But what could I offer him in return? A sparky sense of humour and an adventurous nature? Once I got past the bloodlust, of course. Could I truly believe that he would want the "new" me, just as much as he seemed smitten for the moment by the old frail me? Well, a suped-up version of me was certainly appealing to my ego, but would it be appealing to him as well? Just think what I could do with that new body...

Without thinking, I let my fingers play lightly across Liam's chest as he lay there. He'd moved his hands behind his head while he thought through whatever he was thinking. As he was in such a trance, I let my hands wander, gently opening a couple of his shirt buttons. Was he going to stop me? Was I asking for trouble doing this? I couldn't exactly use my feminine wiles on him in my current physical state, but I could make some hopeful intentions known while he pondered what I'd just asked of him.

He seemed to pay me no mind as my hand moved to the bare skin of his chest and I felt the coolness of him, the hardness of his skin and tautness of his belly as my hand moved down gradually. I traced circles around his bellybutton, taking in the sandy coloured hairs that I found forming a trail out of sight. I watched his face all the while and switched to a figure of eight towards his nipples.

That movement snapped him out of his reverie and he moved in an instant to cover my mouth with his. He groaned softly as our lips moved together, my hand still placed on his skin. "You're courting danger by doing that!" he muttered into my mouth. He took my hand gently and moved it further south until it rested on the bulge that had developed without me seeing.

My eyes opened wide as I grinned into our kiss. I saw his blue eyes looking back at me intently, deepening in colour as I watched them.

"That's what you do to me, so how could I not give you what you want?" He breathed into my mouth and kept kissing me as he pushed my hand more insistently onto his bulge. It had been a while since I'd been in the presence of such unbridled manhood and it took me a few moments to get reacquainted with the idea.

"You know you can't touch me yet, don't you?" I said to him tentatively. Much as I would have loved it, it wasn't a viable option for now. Liam nodded understandingly. "But I'd love to touch you, if I may" Liam groaned and for an instant, I wondered if this was another request too far. I could see his turmoil as his thoughts raced through his mind. "I want to feel you. Will you let me?" I waited with baited breath.

He surprised me by saying "Yes please", leaning into my hand and groaning some more. My heart took off at a gallop at what I was about to do. He would of course hear it flapping about, but I was committed to taking things a little further. If the world ended tomorrow, would I want to miss this? Hell no!

I undid the top button of his trousers and moved his zip down slowly, trembling as I did so, nervous as anything. I was out of practice but also aching to hold him. I steadied myself.

Liam sensed my hesitation. "It will be ok. I'll try and keep focused. We can stop if it gets too much." _Yeah right..._

Another kiss was lavished on me. It was my turn to groan as my hand reached the front of what I found to be soft jersey boxer shorts. The feel of the material was sensuous in itself, never mind what was packaged behind it. Breathing into our kiss, I concentrated and pushed my hand into his boxers and put it directly on its target. _Hot damn!_

Liam hissed with pleasure. I simply went goosebumpy all over! _Shit and derision! When was the last time you felt something so good and powerful in your hands? Oh my goodness, I've died and gone to heaven.....if only...._

I gripped his shaft and gave it a gentle tug. That got me a moan of pleasure in my right ear. I moved the tip of my thumb around the tip of his shaft and rubbed it gently. He tensed and dipped his head reflexively, moaning again. Moving my fingers, I circled around him for a few moments, leaving what I hoped was a trail of sensations flooding through him. He clutched me to him more tightly and shifted slightly, hissing and breathing with my caresses.

Moving my hand back to grasp him fully, I started the gradual movements I hoped would do the trick. _Like riding a bike, right? Got to get the old mojo back. _

I smiled gently to myself as I relaxed into it and he started to thrust back against my hand, gradually increasing the pace. He moved his lips to my neck and ghosted kisses up and down it, making me just want to melt. It distracted me for a few moments as I caught my breath, inadvertently making him plead softly for me to continue my stroking. I gladly obliged and we got along famously after that as he nibbled my neck and I gave him some relief. I could feel him tense steadily as he struggled with his control. His groaning intensified bit by bit as I sought out his mouth again.

He honestly whimpered when I thumbed his tip again as I felt it getting moist. "God that's amazing, sweetheart, please don't stop!"

I smiled at him and his eyes opened to look at me, irises darkened with lust. It was quite a sight and erotic as hell. Truth be told, I couldn't believe my luck! Little old me pleasuring a vampire? Whatever would my friends say? Hell, what would my mother say?! _Don't go there..._

And so we steadily made a little magic as we both rose to the occasion in a limited way. I felt like a teenager making out and necking but not fully consummating the relationship. It was still very intimate and intense and more than I could ever have dared hope for.

There was also something a little naughty about doing this when somebody could walk in on us anywhen. I giggled at this notion. Liam stilled his movements. "What?"

"I feel a bit naughty. What if somebody comes in? It would be as embarrassing as hell."

Liam groaned as I stopped moving my hand. "They wouldn't dare! Besides I'd hear them coming...." He pressed my hand to him, hinting that I should continue. His tongue darted into my mouth and I sucked hard on it, relishing his sweet taste and the passion behind the kiss. He moved a hand towards my breast. "May I?"

"How can I refuse when we're already on such friendly terms!" was my response as I kissed him some more.

He smiled at my ironic humour, then groaned as I gave him a sturdy flick of the thumb, wiping his seeping wetness over him. "Bloody hell woman, that's really asking for trouble." With that, he bent over and cupped my breast, slipping his hand inside my bra and gently tweaking it. He followed that by nuzzling his tongue over it and it was all I could do not to shout out with the electricity of his touch.

As I controlled myself with a muffled groan, I became worried. "No further though, ok?"

"Ok," he murmured. "We'll take it as slow as you like." He retreated to the pillow and resumed nibbling my neck.

As I cupped him again firmly, my only comment was to say that this would do fine as long as he was enjoying himself. His murmured assent was all I needed. I felt very happy when I brought him to climax – the sound of his release made my heart twinge with pleasure and a sense of achievement – there was life in the old girl yet - she was indeed getting her mojo back!

I also found myself profoundly grateful to be doing something so deliciously decadent as a thank you to Liam for just being there in my hour of need. It was an unexpected pleasure for both of us. It didn't matter that I couldn't fully commit to lovemaking at this time. In that moment, his enjoyment was all that mattered. I was committing to him in a way that was significant.

He hugged me tightly afterwards and whispered in my ear. "Thank you for doing that and for trusting me."

It occurred to me that it couldn't have been easy for him either, to restrain himself so as not to rip me apart. Realising that made the moment all the more intimate.

"Thank you for letting me give something back to you. It's all I can give just now."

"As you can tell, I'm no gentleman, but like I said earlier, I could hardly refuse a lady's request, especially after sharing such a wonderful moment."

I pulled back from him and stared into his eyes. "Meaning?"

"Of course I'll do what you ask of me," said Liam, kissing my surprised lips. "But we'll need to speak to Carlisle first."

- * -

**A/N: Ahem.....quid pro quo? Fair exchange is no robbery? No feminine wiles Yolanda?! Good strategy, and even better that you both enjoyed it! The fledglings are taking flight - well, flapping their wings anyway....**


	25. Countdown

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. I owe her a big thank you for being able to borrow the talents of her fabulous vampires to bring a little cheer to someone very special.**

**Warning: **Lemony Liam keeps his trousers on this time!

**Music Vibe :** A personal favourite of Yolanda's here: Peggy Lee – What Are You Doing the Rest of My Life?

**CHAPTER 25: COUNTDOWN  
**

**Yolanda POV**

After we'd rearranged and composed ourselves, Liam helped me to the bathroom so I could attend to one or two necessities. Despite our growing intimacy, I was still shy of having him see me in any state of undress. That would have to wait.

Liam commented that he would head to the bathroom down the hallway to clean up and would be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail. In the event, he had ghosted there and back before I'd spent a penny and washed my hands! He let me know he was back in the room but didn't disturb me.

I regarded myself in the mirror and saw a slightly different woman from a few hours ago. My face was a little flushed and ironically it suited me. Those days were numbered though. I had a sparkle in my eye, but that was probably a mix of embarrassment, relief and pleasure. Liam and I had got past second base and it had put a smile on my face.

Some thoughts played across my mind, making me smile. I was looking forward to taking things to the next level. That would, however, take a fairly serious make-over of my body and the healing of some physical wounds. I was keeping in mind Carlisle's embarrassed conversation whereby he had informed me that I'd have a fully functioning body after the transformation. I would definitely hold him to that or he would have a very angry vampire on his hands! _Hell hath no fury like a Yolanda scorned - and a vampire one at that! _

Meanwhile, as I looked at the outer shell of me, I could see some progress in some areas, but could also feel some deterioration. My gut instinct was to settle a date now, while I was in a state that wasn't in total crisis. I didn't want to be completely on my last legs when Liam and Carlisle did the necessary. On the one hand, I wanted to be conscious to have some last precious moments with Liam as a human, and on the other hand, I didn't want those moments to be ruined by a panic or emergency. Ideally I would of course have liked to be unconscious for the whole procedure but I guessed that would be highly unlikely, given I was some kind of medical anomaly who rarely went into a state of unconsciousness – the total antithesis of a narcoleptic, the daft woman they couldn't render unconscious with enough drugs to knock out a bull elephant! Still, if I was going to stay awake full-time then I might as well do it as a vampire, whatever it took to become one.

I chased all these thoughts away with a shake of the head. Having done the necessary in the bathroom, I headed back into the bedroom, to find Liam sat there chatting quietly with Carlisle. They both looked at me and smiled a welcome. I smiled shyly back at Carlisle, wondering what he knew, and hopefully didn't know, about our interlude just now. Secrets were not safe in this house and I had a hunch that the absence of interruptions had probably been down to either Edward or Alice.

Liam ghosted to my side and assisted me into the easy chair. With the two of them perched on the bed, this was like conducting an interview – which I suppose in a way, I was.

"Liam tells me you two have come to an understanding." said Carlisle as the opening gambit.

"Yes, that's right." I looked at Liam, who smiled and nodded his head, which I took as affirmation he was still agreeable to my proposition.

Carlisle also nodded his agreement. "I'll need to speak to Liam in some detail as it will take a little planning. I know that we originally agreed I would be the one to make the change, but I'm happy for Liam to do this as long as it's under my supervision. I do need however to know what his self-control is like and I'd feel happier if atleast one of my family were also present with us, in case we need to intervene." Carlisle watched me carefully as I digested what he said. "I don't want to scare you, but we need to be sure that you are protected from anything untoward when your blood is spilled."

I grimaced when he said that, but understood his apprehension. "Thanks Carlisle, but I certainly don't want to force any of you into anything you don't wish to do or which would put you in jeopardy. Or me for that matter!"

Carlisle then asked me a question. "I rather imagine you'd like one of the female members of my family present. Do you have any preference as to who that might be?"

"No, not really. It's a tough one. I have no wish to burden anyone with the task, as I know how difficult the process is bound to be for all concerned."

I swallowed back the bile as the grim facts started to lay like a lead balloon in my stomach. Emotion thickened my voice. Liam slipped off the bed and came to sit on the arm of the chair, taking hold of my hand. This instinctive comforting in itself brought tears to my eyes – I seriously wasn't used to this after years of disinterest and neglect.

"I really wouldn't know who to choose – everyone here offers something so special." Swallowing back the tears, I continued, "Rosalie because she's the one who was so nice as to stay beside me at first. Alice because she has been so kind and helpful in reaching this point. Bella because she has given me such insight into the process and also said she wanted to help out. Esme because she is such a comfort and will worry over everything."

Carlisle smiled back a chuckle. "Well that's settled then – we'll get them all in!"

"No, seriously – I can't ask any of them to be here. It should be their choice if they wish to be. I gather I'm ultimately not going to rightly care who is around and so would not presume to put my wishes on anyone, least of all your family who've been so wonderfully gracious with their time and support."

"Well I'll be here, sweetheart. That you can count on." growled Liam, squeezing my hand tightly.

"Ouch! Hey love – I'll need those fingers!" I grimaced up at Liam whose face was a picture.

"Oops - sorry sorry sorry!!" he kissed my fingers rapidly, cooling the slight hurt in them. Then he grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Did you hear that now Carlisle?" Carlisle looked back at him questioningly. "She called me _love_. That's music to my ears!"

That comment brought embarrassed and delighted chuckles all round. Liam bent down to kiss my forehead.

"Ok," said Carlisle, clearing his throat. "So it will be open house, no formal invitations." He paused a moment. "That brings us to the question of when."

That was a loaded question and a half. It was quite a thing setting a date to end your own mortality. I'd been there before when things had become too much to bear, but it had always been in the dark hours of the night, at fairly short notice. This time I was allowing myself a good 24 hours' notice, like I was making an appointment with a surgeon – which I suppose in a way, I was. This was going to be a clinical procedure but one with a difference.

Both Liam and Carlisle looked at me expectantly.

"I see no reason to delay. My condition is only going to get worse and my worry is that if we leave it any longer, even when the change is done, I am going to be left with some impairment after the venom has done its work."

"Why do you say that?" asked Carlisle.

"Well I have tumours everywhere. You've already confirmed they will still be there later, albeit it benign. The ones in my brain are the ones I worry about because they affect the core of who I am and will be. I don't want to lose any more function than I already have. Each seizure and medical procedure takes a little bit more of me away. I really would like to keep what is left of my wits when I become a vampire." I smiled weakly and didn't really need to say any more.

"I take your point" agreed Carlisle. "I must admit I don't recall having spoken to anyone except Liam who has had similar medical problems to yours in the lead up to being turned."

"Well then," I exhaled abruptly, "There seems no reason to hold off until a crisis occurs. The sooner it's done, the better." I sounded braver than I actually felt at that moment.

"Now don't go dashing to your doom just yet, Yolanda" said Liam. "I don't want you to feel rushed. You need to be ready for it."

Carlisle rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"What?" both Liam and I asked in unison.

"This is all sounding very familiar, from our experience with Bella. Edward kept saying the same thing to her." He looked back at me. "Of course when you and I originally discussed this, Liam hadn't arrived and you were looking a little less happy. How do you really feel about things now?"

I considered this. "Like I said, once I made my decision, it was always going to be a question of when. Given how I was when I first arrived here, I'm just glad I've had a few days' grace to get used to the idea and also to become acquainted with Liam here. That has made all the difference."

Liam smiled gently at me and raised my hand to his lips. I was liking that gesture of his more and more.

"So the question remains..." prompted Carlisle.

"When would suit you Carlisle, since you are the one who will be overseeing it?" It seemed only fair to ask the question: I would fall in with whatever he decided.

"How about the day after tomorrow? It will give me time to notify the hospital that I will be taking a few days' leave. It will also give us time to prepare."

"Ok then, the day after tomorrow it is." My heart accelerated as adrenaline flooded my veins. An idle thought went through my head that I'd better enjoy the feeling while it lasted, because in a couple of days it would be venom there instead. _To be or not to be, that is the question..._

Liam helped me to my feet as Carlisle made to leave the room. "Thank you, Carlisle, for everything. This has really been a strange week all told. Quite magical."

"Well, we aim to please!" said Carlisle, giving me a hug. He then turned to Liam and shook his hand. "We'll need to talk seriously about this and prepare properly. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. It will be an honour to give Yolanda what she wants, even though it won't be easy for either of us." My face flushed further when he said this. He really was going to go the extra yard for me. Was it right for him to do it?

"Liam, it's alot to ask of you. It wasn't fair of me."

"No, sweetheart. I want to do this. I know I can control myself. It's all for us and it's important that I'm the one to do it."

"Right then," said Carlisle. "It's set. We have alot to sort out. We'll talk about it more about it later, but for now, get some rest and try to relax. Yolanda, how are your pain levels today?"

"Manageable thank you. The patches are taking the edge off and Liam has been good enough to distract me very well."

"So I gather..." Carlisle's head dipped as he smiled. "I'll be back later. Oh I gather you ventured outside earlier?"

"Yes, that's right."

"The fresh air will have done you good, I think." He looked relieved.

"Yes, it was certainly an enlightening experience, in more ways than one!" I giggled at the day's surprises. Each day I was racking up a new experience and new emotions - I really did feel like I was in Wonderland.

Carlisle stopped at the door. "If you're up to it, why don't you come downstairs later? You must be bored of the view from this window."

"Thanks, I might just do that. Renesmee wanted to show me the library too."

"Ah yes, my little bookworm loves that place. You're more than welcome to have a look around."

"Thank you, I'd like that."

With that, Carlisle left the room, leaving Liam and I alone for the moment. He pulled me to him for a cuddle. "Are you ok, sweetheart?" He pressed his forehead against mine. "Today has been a bit overwhelming hasn't it."

My heart was pounding and I was feeling pretty anxious now. "Yeah, you could say that."

"But overwhelmingly good, wouldn't you say?" He put a hand under my chin, kissing me gently, looking into my eyes with concern.

"It's been one hell of a day, that's for sure." I sagged against him as all the emotions of the day came teaming through. It wasn't even lunchtime yet and I was having another breakdown.

"Come on, sweetheart. Don't fret. Everything will be ok, you'll see."

He spent the next hour or so trying to soothe my fractious emotions as I snuggled up beside him on the bed again. He talked to me about what we were about to do, what his hopes were, reassuring me it was still the right thing to do.

The bottom line was that if I wanted a life with Liam, then my choices were limited. Now that he'd made his mind up to be the one to change me, Liam seemed content that it should be so. He didn't want to hurt me, but he wanted our bond to be strong. My painful transformation at his instigation was the price we would both pay.

"Sweetheart?" Liam nudged me out of my thoughts. "You know I love you, don't you?"

"I kind of got that impression, though I don't know why you bother with me." That netted me another kiss.

"Because we're meant to be together, sweetheart. How else do you explain what has happened?"

"I don't know. Perhaps the magic of this place?"

"Don't you trust me? Don't you want us to be together?"

"Yes of course I do." Looking up into his eyes, I could see his worry.

"Well then, we'll get through it. It won't be easy, but then nothing worth having ever is."

He pulled me into a tight embrace and smoothed away my tears with kisses and loving words. This man was a keeper. I would walk through fire for him.

**A/N: So not long now. Decisions made. Some warm moments together. The lovebirds are taking flight. They will be leaving their cage soon, but not before a few more adventures and scares. I also want to thank Yolanda for her generosity in letting me run with her alter ego so freely. Bless your wonderful heart!**


	26. Truth & Consequences

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. I owe her a big thank you for being able to borrow the talents of her fabulous vampires to bring a little cheer to someone very special.**

**Warning: **Gruesome detail on the change

**Music vibe: **Foo Fighters – "Still**"**

**CHAPTER 26: TRUTH & CONSEQUENCES**

**Yolanda POV**

For once, it had turned out to be a lovely sunny day in Forks and I was glad to see the sunshine which was an echo of what I'd been used to back in Dallas. I rather fancied sitting outside again to take advantage of the warmth and some more fresh air and decided to mention it to Liam later.

Carlisle had come back to the room an hour or so after our last conversation to attend to some of my medical needs. He worked quickly and efficiently as I watched him, marvelling at his speed. It gave me an insight into how my own actions would be in future. He glanced up at me now and then, smiling as he caught my various expressions. We had a relaxed relationship now and I trusted him completely. Liam had absented himself for some of more intimate elements of Carlisle's ministrations as I wasn't ready for him to see me in all my glory as a human.

While Liam was out of the room, Carlisle took the opportunity to speak to me about the logistics of the transformation procedure.

His first suggestion was that I wear something loose and comfortable, with zips for access – Alice had apparently said she would sort me out with something suitable.

He then suggested that Edward be present with us at the start, so that he could gauge how I was doing initially. Edward had agreed to be on hand, as long as I didn't mind him being there. I thought about that and then nodded agreement. "What about Bella?"

"She has said she will be there if you want her to be. She is however mindful that you may not want a room full of people at the start, so she could come in when Edward leaves. How does that sound?"

"Ok, whatever she wants to do is fine with me."

"She also feels there should be no more than 2 or 3 of us with you at any one time once the process is underway. And most importantly that we should give you regular updates so you have something to focus on to while undergoing the process. You might not always hear us or acknowledge us, but more information is better than little. She said the worst thing about her own experience was hearing only one-sided conversations between Alice and Edward!" Carlisle blew out a sigh and grinned. "Sometimes those two forget those around them – I'm often racing to catch up with their conversations."

He then quietly explained that he would be giving me a moderately large dose of morphine through my canula to start off the transformation process. He would then remove the canula and other stents, so my tissue and skin could heal over as the venom worked through my body. The morphine would burn off quickly but was being given to assist in the early stages because of my open wounds and pain from the tumours. It would hopefully not paralyse me as it had Bella, so I should be able to move and speak as I felt necessary. On the positive side, he assured me that I would be left with no scars from the previous surgical procedures.

He then went on to explain that, once the morphine had been allowed to circulate for a few minutes, I would be bitten in several places – my neck first, then my arms, groin and ankles to allow the venom to work on me more quickly. It would however intensify the pain.

Liam would do the biting but if he faltered at any stage, then Carlisle would take over. Edward would remove Liam from the room until he was back in control and I should not be unduly alarmed if Liam put up a fight. Jasper and Emmett would also be on standby to render assistance with a recalcitrant Liam.

Carlisle said he also hoped to inject some venom into my heart once the process was underway and so would be collecting this from Liam in the next 24 hours. He commented that Edward's own theories had made Bella's transformation take place more quickly than the other members of his family and Bella's input had been critical in deciding how to do things this time.

My heart stuttered at listening to the factual side of things and my head, which was already under siege, throbbed more than usual. Carlisle noticed my reaction and elected to take a blood pressure reading while he was there. "Hmmm, much higher than I would like" he murmured as he looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Are you surprised?" I said, grimacing at him.

"No, not really, but we need to keep an eye on it until we start the process. Just think - in a couple of days' time, you won't need to worry about it." He smiled lightly.

At that moment, Liam slipped back into the room and sped to my side on the edge of the bed, putting his arm around me. He gave me a squeeze as he could see I was not looking very chipper. He looked at Carlisle questioningly but was assured that I was ok.

Carlisle then looked at me intently. "Now, is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Yes." I deliberated for a moment, breathing to slow my heartbeat. _In for a penny, in for a pound. _"How long will it take?"

"2 to 3 days depending on how much venom Liam gets into your system."

"What will it feel like?" More deep breaths. I was only human after all.

"I don't want to scare you. Are you sure you want to hear this?" was his quiet response.

"Yes. I've always asked my doctors to be totally open and honest with me. I want to know what goes on with my body so I can deal better with what it does to me. So yes, please tell me the truth so I can prepare for it."

Carlisle exhaled deeply and took my other hand in his.

"The overwhelming sensation is burning." Liam nodded at that, as he watched me carefully while Carlisle's description continued.

"The venom works to change your tissues and your skin. It hardens your skin, giving it the diamond-like patina that you have already seen. It also hardens internal organs and renders them inert, as if they've been cooked, which in a way is what actually happens to them. The venom seals your veins as it circulates and so this is why it is best to be bitten at multiple points. While the venom works in your head, it will be like the worst migraine you have ever had. However, once the brain has been transformed, you will find yourself thinking more clearly and able to deal with the pain in the rest of your body more easily. Your lungs will be converted as oxygen will no longer be needed to keep your brain active. The pain will start receding from your limbs and draw itself into your chest. The last organ to be affected will be your heart which will struggle in its final act of pushing the venom round your system. As the arteries seal on their way back towards it, your heart will fail and ultimately stop beating."

Carlisle paused, to let me absorb that influx of information.

I let out a loud sigh as the magnitude of what he'd told me started sinking in. "And then what?" My anxiety levels were peaking, but I needed to know all this.

"Then you will be aware of many sounds and scents you could not imagine. It will be a sensory overload. When you open your eyes, you will see the world differently. Everything will be more intense and sharp. Your eyes will change colour and you will be stronger than the average vampire for roughly the first year of your new life. Are you doing ok so far?"

I nodded and swallowed reflexively. Liam passed me a glass of water for good measure, as Carlisle continued. I sipped the water, wishing heartily that it was something alot stronger. My nerves were just about to give out.

"The major difference is that you will be very thirsty, with a fire in your throat that only blood will quench. You'll be able to smell human blood above all other things and it will make you react in a way that will undoubtedly scare you. You will react in a more feral and instinctive way, and those instincts will take time to control. That is where Liam will have his work cut out – he will have to limit your contact with humans for many months, if not years, to come."

This shocked me a little. "But what about Bella? I thought she'd managed to get through her newborn time in a better way? I mean, after all, she has spent time in my company this week."

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, but she exhibits almost superhuman control. We have not met her equal before. It is much more likely that you will struggle with bloodlust and so Liam's alpha tendencies are going to be very much to the fore as he protects you from yourself, as well as protecting any humans you might come into contact with!"

Liam's reassuring hug emphasised that last comment. I looked at him warily.

He grinned at me. "Don't you worry, sweetheart, we'll get through it. I might have to get a bit dominant though to keep you in line – but it will only be for your own good!" He chuckled and then so did I, sheepishly, after a moment.

I looked back at Carlisle who was watching me warily. "Thank you Carlisle. It's alot to take in, but thank you for being honest with me. I knew it wasn't going to be a picnic, and I imagine that it will be worse than all the pain I've ever had put together. But I've got this far and I'll manage a little further. It will be worth it in the end. I'm just sorry to be putting Liam through this too." I nudged Liam as I said this.

He scoffed gently. "Please don't worry about me. Like I've said, we'll get through it." He turned to me smiling, "Anyway, I fully expect you to give me hell for putting you through the pain, and I'm hoping I can outrun you when necessary so you don't catch me up and give me what for!" I hid my face in my hands, blushing bright pink.

"Well," said Carlisle, "from what Jasper has told me, I can't think of a better man to have on my side in a fight. I know he'll look after you Yolanda. And of course we'll all be on hand to help for as long as you'd both like to stay here - and I mean that Liam, stay here as long as you like. I'm also sure that Bella is looking forward to having a newborn friend to compare notes with and she can probably teach you a trick or two, Yolanda."

Carlisle stood up as Esme put her head round the door to ask him if he was ready to go hunting. She gave me a glorious smile and asked if I was ok.

My thoughts were stuck on the prospect of hunting. That was going to be quite an experience for someone who'd been used to convenience stores in the past. "Hmm, hunting? Wonder how that will turn out? It'll make a change from the milk drinks I've been living on for months"

"Oh, it'll come naturally, don't you worry." said Esme from the doorway. "Even I got the hang of it quickly. Ready Carlisle?"

He nodded and made off towards the door. "See you downstairs later. Come and sit with the others, or go sit outside for a while."

"Ok, we'll see you later."

"You'll be fine Yolanda. Don't worry." Carlisle's reassuring look touched my heart and I couldn't help but be thankful again for meeting this truly kind and generous-hearted family.

Liam and I emerged a short while later from the bedroom after he had calmed me again with a few cuddles and some wisely chosen words. He was definitely becoming my rock and I could again only be thankful that this gorgeous man had walked into my life so unexpectedly.

Our mood lightened as he joshed me gently into some smiles, with the promise of a trip outside.

He opted to carry me downstairs, despite my protestations of being able to walk. He laughingly said if he was going to be my knight in shining armour, then he'd rather play the part fully and that as he couldn't lead a horse up the stairs, his arms would have to do!

I waved at Alice and Jasper as we passed through the living room towards the door. They smiled back at me.

As we stepped outside the house and I felt the sun my skin, I drew in a deep breath and relaxed some more. This time Liam walked past the patio area where we had been at dawn, and kept walking towards the woods as I snuggled happily against his neck.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." he replied mysteriously, as he set off into the trees and kept walking, nuzzling my cheek from time to time with a kiss.

**A/N: Hmmm romantic interlude in the woods? Will they stumble across the others haring through the trees? What has Liam got tucked up his sleeve?  
**


	27. Lessons & Tales

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight.**

**Music vibe: **Garth Brooks - "The River".

**CHAPTER 27: LESSONS & TALES  
**

**Yolanda POV**

We didn't go far, in fact only as far as the river which ran near the house and was visible from it. Liam took me through the trees to the river's edge where there were some large boulders. There ahead of us were a large fleecy blanket, a big cushion, some drinking water, a nutritional drink and small stack of books. Sitting in a small arrangement of pebbles at the water's edge was a bunch of wildflowers. The scene was set for a peaceful interlude in the afternoon sun. I looked at Liam in amazement as he smiled back at me.

"When did you organise this?"

"When Carlisle was tending to you earlier and I escaped for a short while. Esme helped me set it up."

_Oh this sweet man. _I couldn't help but lean in for a deep kiss, which he willingly gave me, along with a sense of peace.

Liam then placed me on the largest rock and settled me on the comfy cushion, wrapping the fleece around my shoulders. Although it was beautifully sunny, there was still a Spring chill in the air. Liam sat down directly behind me, straddling me on either side with his legs so he could look over my shoulder, like he had earlier on in the day. It struck me this was going to be a favourite scenario in future and I didn't mind it one bit. It felt very natural already.

The river was rolling by in a fairly calm manner, despite the Spring rains which had swelled the water levels. There was birdsong around us and I could see fish popping air bubbles here and there. There was an occasional splashing sound and it took me a little while to work out that it was the fish breaking surface and flipping over. I had no idea what kind of fish they were, but I imagined that if this hadn't been Cullen property, there would have been somebody fly-fishing out here today.

Liam wrapped his arms around me and kissed my ear. He gently smoothed my hair and commented that it was definitely growing, but I had a beautifully shaped head just made for short hair. My wry comment was that given my imminent change, it was just as well he thought that. He grinned and kissed my head, murmuring something that sounded like "You're purrfect". My heart gave a slight twinge.

I glanced round to look at him and was once more captivated by his skin in the sunlight. It took a while for my heart to stop racing and calm down again. This man was going to be the death of me!!

I turned back to watch the river and gradually started drinking in the peaceful atmosphere of this sun-soaked spot. I took in the logs strewn at the river's edge, low branches casting a shadow over the water, the birds on the far side picking over leaf litter on the ground. I eventually spotted what I was sure was a heron about 50 yards away, moving imperceptibly towards some fishy prey in the water. I silently pointed it out to Liam who grinned and said "Wondered when you were going to spot that!" The heron inched forward, leaning closer to the water until it finally lunged and captured its snack. In 2 seconds the fish was a goner and the heron was on the hunt again. We stayed purrfectly still and watched it make progress, snagging another fish on the way, gradually moving towards us as we sat spellbound. It finally spotted Liam's sparkliness and took flight in a splash of water, gracefully swinging in an arc around and away from us.

"Well now our visitor has gone, I can do what I came here to do." commented Liam wryly as he turned to the side and picked up a couple of books from the pile beside him. "Ok then, what's it to be? Shakespeare, Wordsworth, Yeats, Dahl or Lewis Carroll?"

"That's quite an eclectic choice! Poetry or whimsy?"

Liam smiled and raised his eyebrow quizzically. "To quote a sharper intellect than mine: a poem begins in delight and ends in wisdom." He plonked a kiss on my uptilted lips. "Well? Which then?"

"Whimsy, I think. Some Lewis Carroll. You can read Yeats to me tonight. I want to hear your wonderful lilt get to grips with those verses!"

"Ok then." He opened Alice in Wonderland. "Chapter 1, page 1...." he coughed as if to clear his throat, so I swatted him to behave. His face lit up with merriment and he threw me that devastating smile of his. I chuckled as I looked at him, marvelling once more at his sparkly handsomeness. Quite breathtaking...and quite distracting. I sighed, pushing aside some distinctly unladylike thoughts.

We spent the couple of hours lazing by the river as I listened to his mellow voice take me into another imaginary world where animals talked and cats disappeared into nothing but smiles. This was another memory to hold dear and I hoped it would be one of many in future.

My mind slipped into musings as I leaned my head back on Liam's chest, feeling the vibrations as he read out loud, as he gently stroked my arms which rested on his legs, like he was a big human armchair. He lifted my hand up now and then to kiss it. I did likewise with his, as my heart warmed through while I thought about my magical companion.

I couldn't believe my luck to be sitting with a man who was blessed with patience and didn't seem to mind pleasing me with less strenuous activities. I loved being read to and found it very relaxing. I knew that in future, we would be able to choose between gentle and wild activities and it was heartening to know that I would be able to match his needs in future. These quieter moments would be the chosen special moments amongst many varied ones and I felt a gentle excitement at that prospect. I sighed deeply with pleasure and smiled back at Liam.

He interrupted his readings momentarily. "What? What's the smile for?"

"Because you're a beautiful man, do you know that?" I said without thinking, the realisation striking home just how true this statement was. "This can't be a pleasure for you surely? Are you just humouring me?"

"I've hoped for a long time to be with a woman who loves poetry and writing as much as I do. I may have been a soldier at one time, but I'm afraid I've always had the heart of a writer. After I was turned, I never came across anyone who enjoyed the same things as me and to whom I was drawn enough to break my travels." He rubbed my nose with his. "Until I met you."

"Did your wife love poetry?" I wondered if he would talk to me about his past.

"Yes, she did. I used to read to her alot, when the children were small."

"You had children?" I don't know why I was surprised at this. After all he had said that human Liam was a descendant of his. It would make sense that he would have had a proper family before becoming a vampire.

"Why yes, we did, as it happens. Four who survived." A flash of grief crossed his face.

"Do you mind me asking what happened?" My heart gave a lurch when I realised what he must have left behind after becoming a vampire.

"My wife died in childbirth with our fifth baby, who sadly did not survive either. My wife's sister agreed to take the children in until I could cope better. I'm afraid I fell to grief after Aisling's death and took to the bottle quite heavily."

His expression took on a faraway haunted look. My heart went out to him for the grief he had endured and it hit me this was another bond between us - for the devastating losses we had both suffered. As gently as I could, I asked him what happened next.

"I went away and took up a commission, sending money back for the children, but I never saw them again. My relationship with the bottle masked my illness and when I discovered it was bad, I came to my senses, resigned my commission and went hunting for a cure. I got involved in one bar brawl too many. That brought me to Jasper's notice and I got caught up in the middle of something I had no idea existed. And so here we are a few years later...."

"I'm so so sorry Liam. Come here, love..." I turned around onto my knees and reached over to hug and kiss him fiercely. "I'm so glad you found me - I promise I'll try to mend the hole in your heart."

"As I want to help you mend yours." We clung to each other, rocking gently. I was bowled over by my feelings for Liam and how quickly they had developed. I knew right then that I wanted to help this man, to love him, be with him come what may and try to protect him if it was in my power to do so. We held the hug for the longest while and our kisses had a touch of poignancy that had not been there before.

These gentle moments of bonding were interrupted by the sound of whooping shouts from a few yards away. Liam and I turned to face the direction of the shouts as we were greeted by the sight of Rosalie & Emmett and Esme & Carlisle returning from a hunt. They were crossing the river on the way back to the house. Emmett had barged into the river, sloshing water around. Carlisle hung back laughing and teasing. I saw Rosalie and Esme blur neatly through the air and land on our side of the river. The others came across too, and they all approached us, chuckling at having stumbled upon us canoodling by the riverbank.

"Well I guess that's that moment ruined." muttered Liam laconically, shaking his head with disbelief.

I shushed him quiet with a kiss and looked into his eyes, holding his face in my palm. "These moments will never be ruined. Not ever!".

Emmett sprawled noisily onto a rock beside us. "Been fishing have we? Looks like you've got yourself a catch there, Liam!" he hooted with laughter at his own joke. Rosalie thumped him as he looked up smirking. "What? What did I do now?"

"Don't mind him" said Rosalie. "He's floating on a high from our hunting trip." Emmett merely waggled his eyebrows, resulting in another thump.

"Have you both had a nice afternoon?" asked Esme, smiling kindly at us. We both nodded our heads in answer.

"Yes, Liam has been reading to me." I replied, looking up at Esme. Her kindness showed in every pore of her heart-shaped face. She looked truly beautiful as Carlisle came up behind her, placing his arms gently around her, just like Liam been doing with me earlier. There was a certain symmetry here and I felt a pang cut across my heart.

"Ooh what have you been reading then, lovebirds?" enquired Emmett as he lunged for a book. It was apparently the Shakespeare he now had in his paws. He leapt to his feet and whirled around, clasping the book to his chest and then opening it at random, quoting the balcony scene from Romeo & Juliet.

I did wonder if I was the only one who a) noticed he actually had the book upside down and b) realised it was a book of sonnets rather than the play he was supposedly reading from!

He declaimed grandly as Liam shook his head in merriment, gathering me into his arms, following after Emmett who was backing up the path down which we had come earlier. He made eyes at Liam and mouthed kisses to go with his rendition of Romeo. Rosalie's couldn't hide her smirk, even behind her hair and the folded arms. Carlisle and Esme ambled beside us smiling at us and chuckling while Emmett made a fool of himself. Liam's expression showed an intent to do bodily harm to Emmett when he'd put me down for long enough.

Our happy band made its way back to the house and I was glad that the afternoon was ending on a lighter note again. I'd learned something valuable and intimate about Liam, but had also taken this family to my heart even more than before. They were a fabulous mixture of fun and friendship, love and care, practicality and protection, each an important piece of a fabulous united group. Again I found myself hoping against hope that this delightful family would remain friends of ours for many years to come. While Liam and I had lost our families, it seemed that we had been blessed with a new one right here.

- * -

**A/N: While I've been writing this, I've been watching New Moon on download. It has made the world of vampires that much stronger in my imagination! Tune in for what happens next when Yolanda and Liam spend some more time alone in the bedroom...**

******Thanks:** Thank you to everybody who has been kind enough to leave feedback & also send messages of support via me to the real-life Yolanda. All your messages & responses to this story are very precious. Yolanda is keeping up with this story and professes to be as intrigued as you all are as to where it will go. My thanks to her for her generosity and blessing to take her alter-ego where my fancy takes it. Apologies for the artistic licence taken!


	28. Prelude

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Music vibe: **Sarah McLachlan with "I Will Remember You"

**CHAPTER 28: PRELUDE**

**Yolanda POV**

After we got back from the river, Liam and I spent some time hanging out with the Cullens in the living room. I sat with Liam while Emmett kept ragging on him from the sidelines, but it wasn't malicious and he kept us giggling. Emmett's knowledge of Shakespeare was surprisingly good for a football jock. However, when Liam finally threatened physical violence to shut Emmett up, Jasper challenged them both to a game of something or other, and so they all went into a huddle in another room. Alice and Rosalie rolled their eyes and grinned at me as if to say "boys will be boys".

Alice sprinted upstairs to attend to something. This allowed me to spend some time with Esme and Rosalie. They took me on a slow tour of the lower portion of the house, assisting me where needed to get around. After seeing the kitchen, the sunroom, a spare bathroom, a back office and the back deck, my explorations found me in a large side room just off the living room. It was a music room. My eyes lit on the most beautiful grand piano standing centre stage.

The piano was its own exquisite sculpture and the room needed little additional adornment. The decor was black and white, reflecting the keys of a piano. I spotted some other musical touches: a pair of silver music notes on one wall, a silver treble clef on another, a music lectern beside a beautifully decorated classical guitar on a stand. The one piece of colour was a large parlour palm in a massive tub, beside an equally massive white couch. With the large windows, the place had the feel of a conservatory.

Rosalie and Esme watched me walk slowly towards the piano with an enraptured expression on my face. Why I should be amazed that they had such a gorgeous instrument was silly really – this family's understated wealth showed in their toys and gadgets. I'd noticed that much as I took in the rooms I had not seen previously – the high spec TVs, sound systems, computers, cellphones, kitchen equipment etc. I had no doubt the cars in their garages would also be high end classics. Everything was comfortably plush.

I reached the piano and ran a hand lovingly along it, enjoying the rich patina of the finish: so beautiful and elegant, a Steinway, all glossy and black. I virtually hummed with the pleasure of being near it. _Oh if only..._

"Do you play?" Rosalie asked of me as I sat down on the piano stool to catch my breath - the house had literally taken my breath away with its beauty.

"Yes, I do play a little, but not for the longest while." I sighed wistfully. That particular pleasure had been denied to me since I'd had to get rid of my beloved piano when we moved to a smaller house. I'd missed it more than I'd cared to admit. My mother used to love listening to me play her favourite Chopin and Beethoven compositions.

"Feel free to play if you wish. Edward won't mind. I play quite a bit when he's not around." Rosalie smiled at me, but did not come to the piano, indicating that it was mine for the moment. I lifted the lid and ran my fingers up and down the keys to get the feel of the piano. It had a beautiful tone, but what else could I have truly expected from something so exquisite?

A thought occurred to me. "I heard piano music coming from the room earlier today. Who was playing?"

"Oh that would actually have been a recording of Edward playing. We have quite a few CDs of him playing his own compositions as well as renditions of classical pieces. He's definitely the best musician in the family."

I blew out a puff of surprise. "I imagine you're being somewhat modest." I continued getting a feel for the keyboard, making my hands regain some old memories, reaching for familiar chords.

"I'm good, but he is much better!" she acknowledged grudgingly. "At our house at Denali, we have two pianos and play duet pieces together."

"That must be wonderful! I'd love to hear that. Do you play often here?"

"Not as much as I'd like to. Edward is teaching Renesmee to play. She has his innate talent – and no wonder, given he is so gifted. It's quite intriguing to sit and watch them together. I think Renesmee is teaching Edward as much as he is teaching her!"

I laughed and started playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Its gentle tones soothed me and brought back some poignant memories. I segued into Fuer Elise which was one of the very first pieces I'd learned as a child. Memories of practising scales laboriously and playing this piece in front of my teacher came to the fore and I was almost 10 years old again.

To change the mood slightly, I moved on to some Chopin – a piece called Tristesse - and it was indeed a sadness I'd not been able to play piano for years. I relaxed as my hands found their way through the familiar melody. This was like coming home again. I was as rusty as hell but that didn't matter. As the second part of Tristesse was a bit too challenging for my rusty talents, I moved on to a nocturne which had been played at my father's funeral. Fond memories of him also floated to the surface as I played.

Playing such a sublime instrument in these surroundings was definitely a moving experience and it made me realise how much I needed to re-connect with my old love of actually playing music, rather than just listening to it. I made a wish there and then to make this happen again somewhen very soon.

Esme was seated on the couch beside Rosalie. They both smiled patiently as I drifted with the music until some musical score sheets caught my notice on a side unit. I stopped playing to sift through them to see if there was anything there I might attempt to play. My sight reading would need brushing up, so this could turn out to be hugely embarrassing. Finding a composition pencilled in by someone I presumed to be Edward, I held it up and queried it with Rosalie. "Edward's?" She nodded. "May I?" She nodded again.

I inhaled deeply and proceeded to carefully play the score, which turned out to be a haunting melody. Esme spoke quietly across the room "Edward calls it Bella's Lullaby, but he's been working to improve it a little."

"I'm not sure how - it's a wonderfully restful piece. He's talented." I murmured more to myself than anyone else.

I picked my way through the piece, not really doing it justice. When I looked up again, I noticed Liam leaning against the wall with his arms folded, head tilted to one side, quietly watching me and smiling affectionately. His expression told me what he was thinking – that my enjoyment was his enjoyment and that his smile was all for me. I couldn't help but smile back at him, as this small piece of pleasure added another thread of happiness to this amazing week. The jigsaw of the end of my human life was coming together as I prepared to move forward with a new life soon.

Rosalie and Esme both caught the silent exchange. Esme then complimented me on my playing and invited me to play again whenever it suited. "Edward will welcome another musician around. He'll be so pleased to hear of your talents."

"Thank you for your kindness. It was just so nice to get reacquainted with some old favourites." I got up from the piano stool and Liam ghosted to my side, solicitous as ever. He really was being quite the gentleman this week.

He leant his forehead against mine and looked at me. "That was beautiful, sweetheart. You're full of surprises." The comment and look made me bashful, but it secretly comforted me to have touched a chord with him too.

"What would you like to do now?" he asked.

"I rather think I'd like to go upstairs and sort myself out. Think I've had enough excitement for the moment and I could do with a lie down, to be honest."

"So be it – your wish is my command." He grinned at me, sweeping me off my feet again, heading for the stairs at speed, much to the amusement of Rosalie and Esme. I caught Esme's romantic sigh and shake of the head as we flew past.

"You won't be able to do this in a few days' time, you know!" I teased as I grinned at Liam.

"Oh don't bank on it, sweetheart – I shall have great fun chasing you around trying to catch you!"

I heard Alice's tinkling laughter follow us up the stairwell - I was going to be a laughing stock, I could just feel it.

- * -

**A/N: A thousand years ago, I learned classical guitar as a youngster and played the first part of Fuer Elise (very badly!) This chapter is dedicated to my author friend Elise, so it is very much For Elise! The Chopin (Etude in E Major Op.10, No. 3, and Nocturne in E Minor Op.9, No. 2) is for Yolanda and my wonderful dad, whom I miss so much.  
**


	29. Comfort

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **lovely-lemony-liplocking-laced-with-lasciviously-lustful-longings-and-stuff!

**Music Vibe: **Sarah McLachlan with "Angel". Please please play it when you read this chapter.

**CHAPTER 29: COMFORT**

**Yolanda POV**

I took some human moments to freshen up and change into clean clothes. It was time to sort out my pain meds. Although it was nice to be fussed over by Carlisle and his family, I was capable of self-medicating after the time I'd spent battling this disease. I set about doing this, with Liam wordlessly passing me items as I requested them.

When this chore was finished, I snuggled up in the feathery comfort of the bed. As I looked out of the window, I could see the day fading to twilight already. The skies had pulled in with a blanket of cloud which heralded some rain ahead.

Liam stood by the window, deep in thought, when a tap came on the door, as Carlisle asked to come in. He asked how I was doing and took my blood pressure, saying little until he'd put the cuff away. "Still high?" I queried him. He nodded. Liam glanced at me quickly then turned away again. Carlisle commented it was probably pressure building from the tumours and it was a good thing we were proceeding with things shortly. When he asked me how my head was, I admitted to a light headache and of course to being a bit tired. He advised some quiet time and then turned to Liam.

"Liam, I need to borrow you for a few minutes to collect some venom, and then you need to go out and hunt. You need to be fully prepared for the day after tomorrow. It's best you feed well and raise your blood levels. Would you like to go hunting with Esme and me now, or go alone later?" Liam debated for a moment and elected to go with Carlisle and Esme. "What about Yolanda?"

"I'll ask one of the others to come up and sit with you Yolanda." responded Carlisle. "Is that ok?"

I shook my head. "Please don't. I'd like a bit of time to myself, if you don't mind." I was determined to put my foot down to argue the point. Seeing my expression, Carlisle grudgingly agreed. "Please be sensible. Just call out if you need anything - they'll hear you and come straight up."

"Okay, it's a deal." Carlisle headed for the door. Liam joined him, but not before giving me a peck on the cheek and a warning not to do anything daft. I waved goodbye and sank back onto the pillows with relief. Alone at last!

I relished the peace and took stock of things, thinking about the day we'd passed, pleased to have gathered good memories around me. Tomorrow would be my last day as a human. It begged the question: what do you do on your last day of life? I needed to make the most of it and decided it would be good to spend the day with Liam alone, getting to know him still better before he committed to doing what he'd promised. I trusted Carlisle to make sure nothing went wrong with the process and I also trusted his family to assist however they could.

The ordeal itself aside, I was looking forward to becoming a vampire finally. Finally? Hah! Hell, a week ago I hadn't even known it was a possibility. Ironic to think that if Thing hadn't taken the actions he did, I'd have been none the wiser about this unique world. Ironic I had Thing to thank for the wonderful things that had transpired this week. I wasn't sure I could ever bring myself to actually thank him for my good fortune, but I'd certainly be paying him a visit as soon as I could refrain from totally ripping him to shreds. I owed him a damned good scare at the very least and would leave some scars. How many chunks I'd rip out of him remained to be seen, but the loss of his manhood was pretty much a given after all he'd put me through.

I cast my mind back to the vitriol Thing had poured on me since my illness had started. This was the man I'd given my heart to for a while and who had abused it with his lack of consideration or humanity.

Conversely, although I'd only spent a few days in Liam's company, everything screamed he was a good honest caring man. He'd shown me nothing but kindness and concern. It might seem like a gamble to anyone else, but I was going to trust my instincts with him - he'd revived my hope and brought out feelings I'd thought were long dead. The chemistry between us was intense and we'd bonded very quickly at quite a deep level.

Of course, Alice had said that's what soulmates do. She'd given me the courage to go forward with Liam and her certainty about him being right for me was all the encouragement I needed, given the other clues I was picking up. You can trust a vampire, right?

I'd been with Thing for almost a year when I fell ill. I was fresh from losing my mother when my diagnosis came, confirmed as terminal, so I'd barely had time to start grieving for my wonderful mother when I was fighting for my own life. All my energies focused on staying alive and helping my brother who was also in crisis at the time. I battled for him and battled for me, sparing what energy I could for Thing, but it wasn't enough.

Life conspired against us as my brother tragically lost out to his demons. At that point, I wondered whether life was worth the candle: what the fuck was I fighting for? Of course now I had my answer, but at the time, only grim doggedness pushed me on in the hopes of turning the tables on Thing one day. So the war of attrition between Thing and me had gone on and descended into farce, his loathing for me culminating in him driving me several hundred miles and dumping me in the woods to die.

A flash of anger surged through me. How could he so cruel? As my body had survived various crises, my only weapon against Thing had been my intellect. I'm not an unkind person but I could feel no sympathy for that sorry excuse for a human. Instead of helping me, he'd stripped away my energy reserves with his erratic behaviour, fists and malicious efforts to make life as awkward as possible. He wasn't content with that and blocked contact with my friends as much as possible, despite their best efforts. I now knew it was part of his devious plan.

As a consequence, I had lost every vestige of respect or compassion for him. He was beneath contempt, obviously wanting me below ground sooner rather than later. Well, I was very glad that I would not now be giving him that satisfaction anywhen soon.

As I thought about that, the bile rose in my throat. I needed to keep that hate with me during the change, so I could wreak havoc on him as soon as possible. However, that hate warred against fledgling love for Liam and I so wanted to hang on to these new glorious feelings I felt for him. I wanted to take that comfort into the transformation as well, so I'd have something positive to cling to for the other side.

Well, maybe I could have my cake and eat it: live a long new satisfying life with Liam in the knowledge of his love, but take care of that other business while I was still newborn and could be excused some fun. I wouldn't always feel anger and if I could have my revenge, then it wouldn't eat away at me.

Yes, I could definitely take comfort in that notion. Yolanda would be warrior and lover as a vampire. A little target practice wouldn't hurt, that was for sure. That notion brought an evil grin to my face.

My thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a newly-fed Liam, looking better for his outing into the woods, with the slightly flushed skin I'd seen after his last feed.

He had brought some nourishment for me too, which I wasn't really interested in but drank in order to placate him. Only a few more of these and then I'd be craving a completely different liquid. That thought sparked a craving which filtered through my brain in double-quick time, so I asked Liam if he'd go see if Esme had any chocolate in the house. I suddenly fancied stuffing down some cocoa goodness, figuring that Esme would be bound to know where we could get our hands on some.`

He was away for no more than 2 minutes when he returned like a flash, brandishing a Snickers bar and a very smug look: Esme evidently kept chocolate in the house for her human visitors. It was the closest thing to edible heaven I was going to get today and would do very nicely. I thanked Liam with a kiss and set about pulverising the chocolate so I could eat it without causing too much gut pain.

Liam sat in the chair and watched me intently as I enjoyed this little piece of heaven on a plate. He wrinkled his nose up at the smell and commented on what it smelled like. The word he used was pretty basic and made me laugh. I realised I'd better enjoy the chocolate while I could. He also commented that watching me eat was very pleasurable.

I went and brushed my teeth, smiling with satisfaction at the bonus sugar rush I'd just finagled. I decided right then not to take in anything else before the change, and to go out on a high with the chocolate.

Settling back in the centre of the massed pillows, I nodded towards the stack of CDs which Alice had kindly brought along for me and asked Liam to put something on to play in the background. I grinned when I heard the Beatles "All My Loving" start playing. I loved the Beatles, so was very happy with his choice. I pulled some books from the bedside unit onto the bed, but Liam looked at the books and grimaced.

"What's up?" I asked, as he very deliberately brushed the books aside onto the floor and crawled up the bed towards me, looking very much like a predator. My heart flipped a beat.

"Hmmm funny you should ask that!" he muttered in response.

"Oh..." I didn't need a crystal ball to guess what a well-fed man might have on his mind while his sweetheart was looking all cosy in bed.

Liam reached my side and gave me a lingering kiss which nearly blew my socks off. Hell, he was a fabulous kisser. He was full of blood and I was full of chocolate, a heady mix even without his evident passion and I idly wondered how we might best resolve the situation to our mutual satisfaction.

Liam snuggled in closer, pulling me right against his body. "Mmm you smell all minty, which is certainly better than that chocolate! I'd rather put my scent on you though...." he leaned back slightly and looked me in the eye. My heart gave a leap. A whisper of a smirk touched the corner of his mouth. He definitely was pushing the right buttons with me - the comment about scent had me on the way. "You smell all woody and earthy" I responded huskily.

"Well I'm feeling pretty earthy right now, sweet girl. I can't help myself around you, especially watching you nibble on that chocolate."

"You shouldn't be looking to take advantage of a poor girl on her sickbed," I teased gently. "That said, I can't wait to be all yours."

"But you're mine already," he whispered into my mouth as he came in for another kiss. "But I still can't wait to put my mark on you." He groaned and moved down to my neck, nibbling it gently.

I groaned with pleasure at that. "Wish we could make love right now." I brought his face back to mine and kissed him again deeply. "It's killing me we can't push boundaries further just now, but it must be even worse for you."

"Yes and no" he said between nibbles. "I don't want to make you uneasy, but we can still play a little. Let me relax you."

The next Beatles track came on and I almost swooned as "And I Love Her" played while Liam started to unzip my top. He held my gaze as my breath hitched and my heart faltered slightly. I could see he wasn't breathing, but his eyes were darkened again as his lust flooded him. I had a vest top on underneath the fleece top and it was evident I wore no bra. I slipped the fleece off and lay back against the pillows, watching him carefully. What if he didn't like what he saw?

He ran a finger lightly over the flesh that was revealed and I felt goosebumps as his cool touch left a trail over me. "Mmm that's nice." was all I could say. His hand moved steadily over me until he was cupping a breast, brushing the tip with his thumb. He kissed my collarbone and trailed his tongue over my skin for good measure, his cool breath making it ultra sensitive.

"Is it easier for you not to breathe?" I asked quietly, wondering if he was going to move that thumb again. He did...

"Yes and no. Not breathing helps me to control myself, but I don't want to miss your delicious smell either as it is your essence and part of what attracts me to you."

"Don't make this harder on yourself than it needs to be." _please move that thumb again..._

"Don't you worry, my Yolanda." kiss.... "I'm having a fine time." kiss.... "How about you?" kiss....

"I'll tell you in ten minutes or so!" I teased gently, soaking in the caresses and kisses. I could feel his grin as his mouth covered mine and then headed for my breast. _Oh here we go....keep a grip girl.....oh my god..... _I clutched the bedding tightly around my waist and let Liam's mouth have its way with my chest, gently teasing and licking the skin, causing me to pebble deliciously in reaction.

I knew we couldn't have full blown sex at this time and wanted to avoid any potential embarrassment in my delicate physical state. Liam was patient with me, not rushing me as I got used to his attentions, which were all I hoped they would be. Oh yes, he was skilled at what he was doing while "You've got to hide your love away" played in the background - my second favourite Beatles track ever.

What was it with music and loving? The connection ran deep and like a teenager, I could read endless meaning into each track that played. What was that old saying? _If music be the food of love, play on..._

Liam lifted his head and looked into my eyes. "What are you looking forward to most about being a vampire?"

"Making love with you." kiss..."Hot showers and making love with you." kiss... "Running through the woods and making love with you." kiss... "Going for walks on beaches and making love with you." kiss... I groaned at how his kisses were making me feel.

"Please Please Me" played next and I giggled. "Anybody would think you're obsessed with sex!" muttered Liam, making love to my mouth passionately, exploring it so fully that I had trouble focusing on breathing, let alone staying conscious. I was definitely going to pass out with pleasure soon. _What a sweet way to go._

"Hmmm you taste delicious" he muttered. "I'm having trouble keeping you off the menu here. Think we need to change positions. Do you mind if we spoon for a while?"

"Erm... if you think that's safe." I shifted onto my side and clutched a pillow in front of me. Liam blurred off the bed and I felt a slight movement of air as he snuggled in behind me. I jumped slightly at his body temperature. Putting a hand behind me, I realised he'd removed his trousers, just leaving boxer shorts and shirt. I still had on my vest top and leggings.

"Will you be ok? Am I too cold for you?" asked Liam, as his cool breath reached my neck.

"Well, I've got an electric blanket, so I'll manage." I chuckled with pleasure to be snuggled up so close. "This is nice."

"Mmm for me too, now I've got you where I want you." he emphasised his point by pressing up behind me. As if mocking us, the track "I've got a Feeling" came out of the speakers.

"Ah....point taken...." I smiled into my pillow.

He kissed the back of my neck, sending shivers along my spine. Goosebumps erupted and I pebbled again, which Liam noticed with the one hand he'd strategically placed around me. His other arm snaked under my waist to cup my other breast. I couldn't help but groan at that! "Not fair, Liam!"

"Oh yes it is. I'm good for you, sweetheart. Have a heart - I'm comforting a sick woman here!"

"Hmmm.....I need some convincing...." I smiled delightedly at his teasing.

"My pleasure, sweetheart." he pulled me back into him and I could feel his hardness jutting up against my back. He started massaging my breasts rhythmically for a good long while as I sighed with pleasure. He kept running a dangerous finger down my side for good measure - my instant response being to jerk and groan. That made him groan too. "That could get you into trouble, sweetheart."

"I'm banking on it!" _oh good grief what am I saying? _

Liam continued stroking and teasing every bit of flesh he could touch, moving his fingers up and down my side and thigh, flooding me with sensations as my skin went into overdrive._ God but that's sweet..._I quivered with pleasure at every last sensation he was giving me until I persuaded him breathlessly I couldn't take any more.

In turn I helped him out, fondling him steadily and teasing out his experience, making him groan thickly. We both reacted well to each other and I was pleased again to be sharing such intimacies with him. I trusted him not to overstep my boundaries, but what we could do together at the moment felt very good indeed and was very promising. I smiled at this stolen pleasure, and then smiled even more broadly when he pulled my mouth to his and climaxed behind me. I knew my time would come and I also knew he would be a generous lover when we could fully consummate our relationship. I could be patient a few days longer. Couldn't I?

_***_

After another trip to the bathroom, I wondered how we were going to fill the next patch of time until the dawn. Liam had dressed again and sorted himself out. Silence filled the room once more, but I needed distraction.

"Liam, stick on some more music will you please?"

"What do ya fancy, me darling?" he asked in me in an exaggerated Irish accent. I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't really mind. You choose."

He sifted through the CDs and settled on one. I saw him smile quietly to himself, sliding out the tray and popping the disc in. I was about to move to the bed when he stepped away from the CD player and put out his hand towards me. I looked at him questioningly. He had a soft expression in his eyes as he beckoned me towards him. He pulled me in to his body once he'd grasped my hand, and it dawned on me that he wanted me to dance with him.

As the music started, Liam took the lead and started swaying with me gently as a beautifully crystal clear voice emerged from the speakers. I knew in a few seconds what he'd chosen to play and my heart almost shuddered to a stop. Sarah McLachlan's "Angel" was one of my all-time favourite tracks. How could he possibly have known that?

But what he would not have foreseen was that this song affected me deeply. We'd played this track at my father's funeral, so the song was tinged with poignancy for me on more than one level.

He held me close to him and I rested my head on his chest as we moved to the slow beat which carried us round on its magical spell. He had an incredibly soft touch, lightly clasping my hand and gently holding his arm around me, keeping me upright without trouble. He nuzzled my forehead as we moved around on a tight circle.

Here I was in the arms of my own angel here in a small corner of heaven, dancing in our bedroom where we'd just been intimate, having a moment that would take on a new significance. I could feel my soul pivot on its axis as my perception of our new relationship took on a new understanding. It was like he knew me inside and out already - it was almost unspoken. The mood was too tender for my heart to bear. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces and scatter to the corners of my chest, slowly rearranging themselves in a less fractured way and pulling back into the centre.

I took deep breaths to steady myself. It didn't of course stop the tears from coursing down my cheeks.

I simply couldn't have looked at Liam or I'd have sobbed without stopping. All I knew was that if he hadn't been holding me upright, I'd have sagged in his arms, totally overcome with emotion. It took me the length of the song to compose myself better and when it had finished, we stood there for the length of several heartbeats beyond it. When I pulled back to look up at him, his face flooded with concern at my tears. His cupped my face in his palms and kissed my tears away without asking why I was so emotional. He bearhugged me and, in his arms, the sweetness and romance of the moment was, of itself, like a balm to the hurt I had been feeling earlier.

**A/N: A long chapter, but worth it I hope. I didn't want to split it up.**


	30. Revelations

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **No lemons, just lessons!

**Dedication: **For Yolanda and Liam.

**Music vibe: **Ex-Stone Roses frontman Ian Brown's excellent "F.E.A.R".

**CHAPTER 30: REVELATIONS**

**Yolanda POV**

Dawn had broken over the treetops and we'd watched it, sat side by side in bed propped up by mountains of pillows. It looked like the rains were going to descend today. I liked the rain but somehow would have preferred to see a clear day ahead.

Last night added a new nuance to the relationship Liam and I were building, as we smooched gently to a couple more tracks before I'd had to call it a day and lie down to rest. I was tired but thrilled by the latest surprises to be gifted to me: his instinctive understanding of me and also that he liked to dance.

The moment I mentioned the word "rest", I instantly found myself installed back in the bed by a concerned partner. Once Liam had sorted me out, he'd had no hesitation in crawling into bed to sit beside me, making sure I was comfortable, with a view to keeping my mind occupied in more intellectual pursuits.

He retrieved the books from the floor and read to me throughout the rest of the night as I lay snuggled against his shoulder. In the event, despite my challenge, we'd foregone Yeats's intricate poetry in favour of Lewis Carroll as we regained some of the vibe of our previous afternoon down by the river. It was just what the doctor had ordered and I would take any amount of this prescription.

Alice came to visit us at dawn, her pixie face appearing round the door with a delighted smile. Jasper's lanky frame loped into the room behind her and they came to sit on the bed, evidently in a happy mood. Jasper had a twinkle in his eye whenever he glanced at me as he and Liam chatted quietly together. Liam wasn't at all bashful at being found in my bed, but then I supposed it wouldn't have been a great surprise to those blessed with super-hearing.

Alice buttonholed me about clothing issues, taking the opportunity to drag me over to the closet which evidently was big enough for us both to stand inside. She closed the door behind us and waved towards the clothes racks where I found she'd squirrelled away "a few" outfits for me to choose from for tomorrow and beyond. She said she'd laid her hands on a mix of Bella-style practical items (she screwed her nose up when saying this) and designer items, which stunned me. I had to smile when she said she'd had to rein in her enthusiasm for designer gear - I was looking at enough clothes to have filled a boutique. This was reining in?

Alice turned to another shelf and grudgingly agreed that, for tomorrow, it was best for me to be dressed pretty much as I was already: in a vest top and undies. Once bitten and the process was underway, I would remain covered up by the bedding until it was over and I could move freely again. My modesty would be protected and I would be comfortable.

She did however insist that I choose the outfit I would wear on my first day as a vampire. She asked if I minded her doing that for me. I was touched at her care, but also chuckled at her wish to treat me like a big doll to play dress up with - I'd heard rumours of such things from Bella and it sounded like I was about to be subjected to it myself. I wasn't entirely sure that my "after" outfit would be the first thing on my mind, but Alice wouldn't be deterred. She'd been such a help in the few days I'd known her that I couldn't help but let her have her way.

We chatted happily about fashion and my "style" as she grandly put it. She commented that I'd got good colouring and should go for something vibrant, perhaps teamed with black. She complimented me on my legs, still taut after those years of ballet practice, and said I should show them off. After looking at and discarding several items, we plumped for a fun item - a short kilt which, teamed with black tights, a black pullover and some chunky jewellery, would look kind of jaunty. I was really a fun purrson inside and this outfit would suit me very well. I was stunned however when I realised the kilt was in a Dublin tartan, of all things. Alice was a real treasure and it was incredibly moving that she should have given me something like that to choose from. She was definitely delighted I'd spotted the significance of the tartan.

While standing next to a pile of clothes, I took the opportunity to pull on some leggings and some top layers for warmth. Poor Jasper had seen more than he'd bargained for when Alice had dragged me from the bed earlier!

Alice on the other hand took the opportunity to plug me about how I felt about Liam now I'd got to know him a bit better. I just smiled. "He's wonderful. Keep pinching myself, wondering when I'm going to wake up." Alice's beaming smile lit up her face. "He's definitely _The One_, Yolanda. You two are so well-suited. I'm seeing all sorts of things in your future."

"Like what?" I asked, intrigued.

"Lots of sex for a start!" said Alice. I blushed heartily. "You'll do lots of other things, and you'll have a fabulous time doing them, but sex is going to be a high priority for a while for both of you." Her voice was a whisper and I hoped to goodness the others couldn't hear us. My cheeks were aflame to hear somebody discuss my future private moments, but I was secretly pleased the future boded so well. I couldn't help but smile as Alice nodded at me insistently.

We emerged from the closet giggling like teenagers and rejoined our partners who were still sitting on the bed, chatting up a storm like a pair of old fishwives. Before being kidnapped by Alice, it had struck me just how easy a companionship had developed between us all. I felt very accepted and Liam seemed to be easy company for Jasper too. I hadn't seen Jasper so loquacious before, but he was charming and funny – a perfect foil for Liam's keen intellect and conversation.

I wondered what they'd been talking about, as they smiled widely at our laughing faces as we approached them. Jasper commented he was glad Alice had tackled the burning issue of outfits since she'd been bouncing around like a jack in the box all night. Her pout was quite funny as she glared at him.

Jasper then cleared his throat. "Yolanda, I'm sorry to kill the fun for a moment, but I know you've been worrying about Liam and how he'll be during your transformation. I just wanted you to know that I'll be here to lend him any support he needs while he stays with you. We're a team and everyone will have a part to play, whatever your feelings on the matter. It's natural you'd feel apprehensive – I've felt that coming off you in waves at times – but we want to help, any way we can, and while I can't help you directly through the process, I can definitely help Liam."

I felt choked by his kindness. He really had a huge heart to make this offer. From what I'd understood of his talents, he would surely be reeling with all the emotions and discomfort of those around him the next day, especially me as I went through the painful process. My thoughts would surely be of a screaming nature, wouldn't they?

"But won't you be feeling what I am feeling through it all? Wouldn't it be better for you to be away from the house for the duration, to save yourself all the distress?"

"Yes I admit it won't be comfortable and I could indeed choose to stay away, but I want to be where Alice and Liam are, and that will be around you, for as long as it takes." He met my gaze with a determined, but kind, expression. His arms were crossed as if setting a challenge, daring me to argue with him.

Alice put a hand on my arm. "Don't worry about Jasper – he's used to dealing with strong emotions, good and bad. We make a good team and I want to be around too because my visions will help. As you become more vampire, I'll be able to see you more clearly and can at least tell you how you're progressing. Bella said you'd find that very comforting."

"You don't know what that means to me." I gave Alice a hug to say thank you. "May I hug you too Jasper?" He relented, although he looked pained in doing so. Then it was smiles all round as Alice and Jasper left us to go hunting, saying we'd all spend time together later in the day.

Carlisle chose that moment to ask Liam to come and provide another venom specimen, so he left me alone for a few minutes to attend to that. I walked over to the window and became lost in thought. The sky was still overcast and in a way reflected my underlying mood which I didn't want the others to see.

"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" Liam had ghosted to my side, putting an arm round my shoulder.

"I'm ok – nothing a few pints of Guinness and a cheeseburger wouldn't cure, I'm sure!" _Yeah right, as if... _My joking response didn't fool him. "How are you _really _feeling?" he pressed, kissing the side of my head and holding me to him.

"Oh, pretty much like you'd expect. Worried for you. Worried for me." My voice trembled a little but I wasn't going to give in to it. Shrugging off the wobbly moment, I moved away from the window and then came to a dead stop as I debated what to do next.

"Why don't we go downstairs for a while?" suggested Liam. "We're going to be stuck in here enough over the next couple of days, so let's have a change of scenery. I'm sure the others won't mind the company."

That seemed a good solution as there were bound to be some distractions downstairs. Liam did his ghosting thing again and picked me up in his arms. "Only so I can kiss you better" was his response when I grumbled about his Sir Galahad routine. I had to smile because he was as good as his word, planting another divine kiss on me. This ruggedly handsome face hid quite a romantic heart and I was just lucky that it was all mine for the taking. I kissed him back tenderly. "We'd better go downstairs or we'll be caught making out again..."

When we arrived in the living room, Liam stood there with me in his arms while debating where to put me. "I think I'll just stay here in your arms for the day and give you a bit of a workout because goodness knows you need it." I said airily. Liam laughed. "Well that could make playing chess or computer games a little more challenging, I suppose, but I'm up for it! So where to, My Lady?"

I waved hello to those in the room and looked around. "Why don't you come over here to the couch?" suggested Esme, who was perched daintily next to Rosalie, who was engrossed in a glossy magazine.

Rosalie looked up and smiled. "All ready to have your day mapped out for you? It's hard to stop Alice when she's on a mission."

Esme nodded in agreement. "Alice has indeed drawn up some activities you might like to indulge in while you are still human. Let's see if any of them appeal."

"Does it involve being dressed up and made over?" I cocked an eyebrow at her while Liam deposited me on the seat next to her.

"Well that was certainly one option." Esme grinned and looked at a list in front of her. "She also suggested a massage, a manicure, a colour therapy session, some internet shopping, a selection of girly films, a walk in the woods, a boat trip, a car ride out somewhere, maybe the beach....."

"Oh no, not the beach!" That comment came from Emmett. "You might stumble across Bella and Edward, and nobody wants to see that!" He laughed uproariously. Esme hid a smile behind her hand. Rosalie just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Well they do say, speak of the Devil and he will appear: Edward and Bella chose that moment to come through the front entrance, to the renewed hooting laughter of Emmett who slapped a bemused Edward on the back. It took Edward a moment to catch up on what the joke was – it was still startling for me to see him read minds – and give Emmett a push backwards over the couch, nimbly leaping over it to follow through with his chastisement.

"Boys, boys, boys!!" scolded Esme. "Enough! Yolanda doesn't need to be subjected to your furniture-breaking talents." She got off the couch to go and break up their tussle.

Bella stood there with her arms folded, having guessed the nature of Emmett's laughter, if not the content. "Guys – children present here!" Renesmee was too busy giggling at the playfight to take any notice of her mother. Esme came and sat back down on the couch, huffing indignantly.

Emmett and Edward had gone quiet and there was a pregnant pause while we all waited for them to stand up again and perhaps shake hands or whatever vampires do after a fight. When they didn't appear, Renesmee's curiosity got the better of her and she crept slowly around the edge of the couch to look for them. Suddenly, the air was filled with her laughter when her father pounced on her and swung her high above him in a surprise attack. He threw her across to Emmett who deftly caught her and swung her around too.

Masses of giggles ensued as a delighted Renesmee arced through the air repeatedly between her father and her uncle. I sat there absolutely rapt as their grace and speed were all too evident, not to mention Renesmee's absolute confidence in their ability to catch her each time. Edward and Emmett moved around the room, with the couch at the centre, as the bundle of giggles was passed from one pair of hands to the other. Every now and then we had to duck when Renesmee sailed by. I was getting giddy watching it, but totally spellbound. What a joy to be a child in this household!

Bella came and sat down on the couch next to me, shaking her head in a bemused fashion.

I was surprised at her proximity to me. "Are you ok being so close to me, Bella? I don't want to make life difficult for you by being down here."

"No, I'm fine thanks Yolanda. I've got it under control and your blood is still masked to a large extent by the drugs, which is quite helpful."

Emmett and Edward had given up custody of Renesmee, who clambered over the back of the couch and settled herself between us. "We went to see Grandpa Charlie yesterday" she announced, explaining their absence from the house when I was playing the piano the previous day.

"So your father is human, Bella?" I asked, intrigued to know. "Does he know all about you?" Bella went on to explain to me how they all managed their interaction with Charlie and his new wife Sue. It seemed that Sue was being a big help in the transition for Charlie into the world of the supernatural, although I wasn't too sure why. Charlie apparently still wasn't interested in knowing detail, but he knew from Renesmee's rapid growth that something strange was happening in the family.

Renesmee put her hand to my face and a series of images flashed across my brain, showing me a modest family home, a smiling Charlie in close-up giving Renesmee a cuddle, and a dark-haired woman, who I took to be the Sue in question. I saw lots of food on the table and lots of banter. I saw Renesmee looking at the food on her plate, but not actually eating any of it. Also present were the two young men I'd seen in the Cullens' living room the previous day. "So what's the story of those two young men I saw here?"

"Ah....um.....that's something you'll definitely need an open mind about." said Bella, evidently struggling for a moment as to an explanation.

"That's my Jacob and Uncle Seth" piped up Renesmee. _Her Jacob? Uncle Seth?_

"You have a brother, Bella?"

"No, Seth is Sue's son and Jacob is a friend of the family." Edward came and sat on the arm of the couch beside Bella, putting an arm over her shoulder. I looked at them both and could see they were holding something back. "I sense something more to the story."

"How perceptive," murmured Edward, grinning. "Are you sure you're not a mind-reader?"

"No, just an old newshound. I have a nose for reading between the lines, so to speak, but please don't elaborate if it's awkward."

"It's not that. It's just that you really will need an open mind for this particular situation and it could possibly send you running for the hills!"

"Well I'm in no shape to run, if that helps..." Now they really had my curiosity working overtime.

Edward took a deep breath. "Ok Yolanda, so you've accepted the existence of vampires, right?" It was a rhetorical question, but I nodded anyway. "Well there are more things on this Earth than you can imagine. Jacob and the Quileute tribe are some of the more unusual people among us."

I waited with bated breath. What could he be alluding to? So there were vampires and other supernatural beings then. I looked at Edward expectantly as a hush fell on the room. I turned to Liam, who was watching me intently again, with a slight smile on his face.

I turned back to Edward, who continued. "Don't be alarmed, but Jacob is what is known as a shapeshifter."

"A what?" _Did I just hear him right? _My jaw probably hit the floor.

"A shapeshifter. His shape happens to be a wolf, like a werewolf, although it could have been any animal."

"Oh my god, like in Ladyhawke?" _What the fuck?_

"Um yes, although he can transform at will, rather than just at sunset, if I remember the movie correctly!"

My mind was reeling with this new piece of information. How could this be? I really had entered a magical kingdom. No wonder humans weren't allowed to carry this information around with them. It truly was mindblowing.

"But how? Why?" I asked, totally stunned.

"The 64 million dollar question!" said Edward with a touch of irony. "For everything, there's a reason. I'm afraid that werewolves exist because their natural enemy is the vampire."

"What? But...." I couldn't get the words out as I tried to figure out how a werewolf could be in a house of vampires if they were mortal enemies.

Renesmee answered some of my confusion by touching my face and relaying a series of images going right back to her birth. I sat there totally transfixed as I tried to make sense of what she was telling me. "So if I've got this right, this Jacob is a kind of guard for your family and looks after Renesmee for you and goes hunting with you. So you must have formed some kind of alliance with him and his kind, right?"

"More or less." responded Edward enigmatically. "Renesmee has done very well in trying to convey our relationship with Jacob. What she has not told you is that she and Jacob have an extra special bond which means he is at the house alot more than he might otherwise be and because he is here, so is his pack of which he is the alpha and of which Seth is a member." Edward frowned slightly as he said that and in fact looked a bit put out. So there was more to this than I'd already been told. Hopefully I would learn more about their story in due course.

Reflecting on the images Renesmee had also shown me of a crowd of individuals and wolves in a snowy field, I wondered what that was about. "So who were those people in a huge crowd in Renesmee's pictures? I saw a tall dark man, in robes I think, surrounded by others in robes. Was it some sort of ceremony?"

Carlisle entered the room at that point. "Let me answer that question. Would you like to come up to my study? Liam?" Carlisle held his arm out in invitation and headed towards the stairs. Liam came and gathered me in his arms, following Carlisle up the stairs to the first landing and along the corridor there. "Don't worry sweetheart" was all Liam murmured as we arrived at the doorway of what I took to be Carlisle's study.

I wondered what revelations awaited me in here. Inhaling deeply to calm myself, I peered through the doorway and absorbed what was in my field of vision.

**A/N: So Yolanda is being educated in the world of vampires which she is about to join. Wonder what she'll make of it all?  
**


	31. Etude

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Music vibe: **From the New Moon soundtrack, the fabulous Muse with "I Belong to You".

**CHAPTER 31: ÉTUDE**

**Yolanda POV**

Carlisle's study was huge but had a very cosy feel. I knew he was a learned man, but I was astounded to see the shelves lined from floor to ceiling with books spilling out everywhere - a mix of medical tomes, scientific journals, literary classics, first editions, poetry, and even some children's books – in English, French, Italian and Latin, from what I could make out.

There, in evidence, were the lecterns holding those beautifully and colourfully illustrated ancient ink manuscripts I'd seen in Renesmee's images on the first day she showed me into her world.

So this was the library she loved to escape to. Now I could imagine Carlisle's amusement and alarm at finding his granddaughter delving about in here and wondering what priceless artefacts he might have to save from her prying hands.

I breathed in the tranquillity of the space and realised it endeared Carlisle to me even more than before. This gentle caring man with a beautiful soul had his own retreat from the demands of parenting a large extended family, as well as his demanding job at the hospital.

Then the stunning paintings captured my gaze. There was one large study of 4 men in an Italianate scene hung on the far wall, flanked by several smaller paintings. Original oils, from what I could see, and pretty old by the look of them. Their content was intriguing, but it was the luminosity of the large painting which grabbed me. I was drawn to it - there was something special about it and I couldn't wait to hear its story.

I took all this in from the doorway where Liam still carried me in his arms.

"You can close your mouth now, sweetheart, you're causing a draught!" chuckled Liam, leaning in close to my ear which he kissed for good measure. I swivelled my head and caught his mouth with a kiss of my own. The twinkle in his laughing eyes made my heart leap and stutter several times, until I remembered that both he and Carlisle had probably heard that little blip. I breathed deeply to regain control, but was not helped by the half-smile on Liam's lips as he could tell I was struggling to get my responses under control.

"Hmmm I'll get you later for that comment, Liam darling!" I squinted a mock stern look at him. His smile broadened and it was all I could not to swoop down on that glorious mouth and kiss it to bits. _Down girl, you're too easily distracted. Now behave!_

From down the stairs I heard a quiet chuckle and some footsteps receding down the corridor. Edward! _This gets worse..._

Carlisle coughed, breaking into the static. "Welcome to my sanctuary. It's where I escape to when Esme's on the warpath or the boys are horsing around or..... "he cocked an eyebrow at us meaningfully, "I need to make myself scarce generally".

He smiled brightly and then invited us to walk over with him to the large painting which had drawn my attention just now.

"You asked about the gathering you saw in Renesmee's thoughts. She was in fact showing you the Volturi, a group of ancient vampires, with special talents, who effectively police our world and ensure that humans are kept in the dark about our kind. They exact a high price for any infractions, either by humans or vampires."

"Oh! So that's what you meant by your statement the other day when I figured out you were vampires?" I flashed back to that revelation which now seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Yes, that's right. The Volturi will come out to quell any troublesome vampires and to deal with any humans along the way who find out about us. That is why tomorrow is so important – it will safeguard your life and remove any threat from the Volturi." He glanced at me as he said that.

"I'm glad for it then as I would hate for you to get into trouble for showing me such kindness." Carlisle smiled deprecatingly and nodded in quiet understanding. Turning to the painting, I gazed up at it. "That is so beautiful. How old is it?"

"About 250 years old. It was painted by Francesco Solimena, an Italian baroque painter who was fascinated by the Volturi."

I looked at the painting more closely. "So who are the men I'm looking at?

"The man standing at the front is Aro. He is effectively the leader and is powerful because, with one touch, he can absorb every thought you've ever had." Carlisle pointed at each in turn. "Beside him are Caius and Marcus who each have talents Aro uses to devastating effect. All three are thousands of years old and are bound by intense relationships."

I took that piece of information in, trying to get my head around the notion of living for thousands of years. What on earth do you do for eternity? I turned back to the painting and examined it more closely. "But who is the fourth man standing behind the other three?"

Carlisle and Liam stayed silent, evidently waiting for me to make some sort of deduction. As I looked to Carlisle questioningly and then back to the painting, the penny suddenly dropped. "Wait a minute. Isn't that..? No it can't be.... Is that you?"

Carlisle nodded, the smile absent from his face now. "Yes, I lived with them for a few decades or so, but ultimately could not stand their way of living or the detached way with which they dealt with infractions. I found it all somewhat .......distasteful."

A shiver went down my spine. "Well I shall make sure we never cross paths with them. They look to be cold and calculating."

"That is a very good description of them. We avoid them too at all costs, but it is not always possible to do so."

Carlisle went on to describe some of the vampire history that would soon be a part of my new life and also to relate some of the Cullens' history which had involved the Volturi. In doing so, he was able to weave the story of the werewolves in so that it all made sense. It seemed that this family had seen a lot of tension and anxiety in the past couple of years, and it was a miracle they had achieved the peace and contentment into which I'd inadvertently stumbled.

By the time Carlisle had finished his storytelling, it was late morning and the first part of my last day as a human was over. My heart flipped a beat again as that transient thought passed, but it also brought something into sharp relief in my mind: a question I wanted to ask Carlisle privately.

"Carlisle, may I ask you something? A medical question. Liam could you please give us a moment, love?" A shadow of concern passed over Liam's face but he said nothing, simply lowering me into the nearest armchair. I grabbed his hand before he left. "I'll only be a moment. Don't worry". Carlisle came and sat down in the other chair, looking at me with interest. "It concerns my last few hours as a human, and also being with Liam..."

Carlisle listened carefully to my request and my explanation. We talked it over and made a plan of action which suited us. We agreed he would come and attend to my needs later in the evening. He was now free and clear of hospital duties for a few days. I thanked him for his understanding and support, and we got up from the chairs to leave the study.

As I was stood at the door, I turned to Carlisle and told him that he'd created a beautiful world for himself and his family, and it was a privilege to have been part of it for these few days. I also told him his compassion and honour put many humans to shame. Carlisle modestly demurred at the compliment, but gave me a hug of thanks. He was a dear precious man, with a huge capacity for love and understanding.

Liam was waiting patiently outside the study for me and greeted me with a relieved smile. He'd probably heard my private request of Carlisle, but I truly hadn't been able to make it front of him. He picked me up again and carried me upstairs, claiming I needed an hour to sort myself out and collect my thoughts.

I knew him enough now to know that was a euphemism for wanting "alone time" with me, but I really didn't mind.

***

Liam had actually been right. I did need some time to sort myself out. More morphine patches and pills, a freshen up and then some kissing time with my man. Another dear sweet man in my existence. I'd been truly blessed this week.

Liam however was in a slightly different mood from earlier, seemingly seeking reassurance from me for the moment. It took me a while to figure out that he might have thought this morning's information had made me think twice about entering the vampire world.

He scrutinized my face very carefully while we lay on the bed on our sides facing each other. Hand cupped to my cheek, his blue eyes bored into me as he questioned me about all sorts of things, in turn elaborating on some elements of his life that I asked him about.

One thing which crossed my mind was money. "Liam, what will our financial status be? How do you earn a crust? It has only just occurred to me that even you can't live on blood and fresh air alone!"

"So you're only marrying me for my money then?" his eyes crinkled in amusement.

"So you have money then?" Do other vampires work like Carlisle does?

"Yes I have money. I've had a few years to accumulate a pretty decent pot, and what's mine is yours, my sweet. The pot has however expanded significantly during the past week as Alice decided she wanted to make sure our future was doubly-secure!"

"What do you mean?" _Alice handles finances? Doesn't she just spend them?_

"She....erm.....dabbled in the stock markets, shall we say. With my money, no less. Never trust a vampire!"

I laughed because that sounded so typical of the Alice I had come to know this week. "Did she now? Maybe I should give her the remaining $100 to my name and let her loose..."

"There's no need." muttered Liam wryly. "She's a bit of a hacker on the quiet. Emmett too. You may be shocked when you next check your bank balance."

"Oh goodness, nothing illegal I hope?" I goggled at the thought of what they might have done.

"No. Just a talent for investing the interest from their own accounts, I gather, although Emmett wasn't averse to tinkering with some other bank balances once he'd accessed your bank's servers. I had my work cut out stopping him from running riot, much as I dislike fat cat bankers and overpaid directors!" I giggled at his democratic attitude.

"You old revolutionary, you!"

I stilled for a moment as I recalled something Liam had said earlier. "Hey, wait a minute....who said anything about marrying?"

His face lit up in a huge smile and all he said was "Hmmmm" with an exhale of breath. It was the sexiest little gesture. My heart skipped a beat again. _oh goodness, he keeps doing this to me._ I could see his mind working furiously behind his gorgeous blue eyes.

Then he relaxed, snuggling in closer, nudging me and covering my mouth with his, giving me a deep languorous kiss which shortened my breath and, like Heineken, reached some parts of me which had been dormant for a while.

I kissed him back with a passion that erupted out of nowhere. It was hugely powerful and I disconnected from all reason, losing my wits to the moment. _Jesus wept, how can this man get any more gorgeous.........?_

Somewhere in there, I definitely stopped breathing or had a mini-blackout or something because my next memory was of a worried Liam holding my face, begging me to come back to him. As my eyes gradually focused on his and my wits came stumbling back to me, I smiled, seeing him let out a sigh of relief and pulling me tightly to him.

"Dear God, don't do that to me!"

"I'm ok, don't worry. You just have that effect on me." I imagine the look on my face was pretty chagrined.

"I thought it was supposed to be me who had to control himself being near you, not the other way around." His face was pretty remorseful and I felt awful.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

He hugged me again fiercely. "Not to be melodramatic, I had visions there of the death scene from Romeo & Juliet, for heaven's sake.....

_O, here  
Will I set up my everlasting rest,  
And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars  
From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!  
Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you  
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death!*_

The sooner you're vampire the better, sweetheart, to stop having these blackouts."

"I got you back good, didn't I?" I mumbled quietly, alluding to my earlier threat.

He clicked his teeth and turned his head away towards the door. "Carlisle, can you come up please?"

In three heartbeats, the door to the bedroom opened and Carlisle ghosted to the bedside, hands blurring in movement to straighten me out and take my pulse, which I admit was a little thready just then. I still felt a bit giddy and also a bit of a fool as I looked up at Carlisle. His cool hand pressed against my forehead was wonderfully refreshing. A silence ensued while he read my pulse with his fingertips.

Winking at me, he turned to Liam. "I think you're going to have to stop exciting her, Liam. The poor woman has enough to deal with as it is!" Liam grinned weakly and dropped his head.

I took pity on him, holding out my hand. "Don't blame him Carlisle, please, it's only me and this stupid body." Liam kissed my hand and tilted his head in apology. "Seriously Carlisle, I'm ok. I'll be fine in a few minutes. We'll come back down again shortly."

"Give it an hour at least, will you? Liam, come with me for a moment please?" The tone of his voice brooked no argument. They blurred out of the room.

_Oh hell, this is embarrassing_...

Esme had been hovering near the door. She came and sat on the bed beside me. "Hey, don't worry. Not long now and you can start your new life together."

"Why don't we just get on with it? It seems stupid to delay it."

"No, let's not rush this. Alice insists we must not and I also think you need your last proper day as a human. Carlisle needs a little longer to prepare Liam. We'll take him out hunting again tonight for a short while, then we'll leave you alone together afterwards so you can try and relax." She squeezed my arm reassuringly. "The guys are coming back. Come back down and see us when you're ready. Can I get you anything in the meantime?" I shook my head just as Liam walked back in the room.

Carlisle waited at the doorway for Esme. He lifted a finger towards me sternly. "An hour's rest, ok?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Yes, Dr C!"

***

Despite my wishes, Liam kept a hands-off approach. I tried using my wiles to get him onto the bed with me, threatening another blackout if he didn't obey me. He glared mutely at me until I subsided. He finally admitted that Carlisle had warned him to back off. I felt my eyes glitter with irritation at the intervention. _Bloody men - pah!_

"Not quite the marriage proposal I was hoping for..." muttered Liam.

It took a moment for that comment to sink in. It choked me up as I suddenly realised that it was another possibility I'd never dreamed of at this stage of my life. I'd been so fiercely independent for so long in my mind, that it seemed perverse to do a volte-face like this, but suddenly I wanted it - almost more than anything.

"Liam?"

"Yes?"

"You could always ask me again, you know." I held my breath for a moment. He shut his eyes for a moment and sighed a smile.

He blurred to the side of the bed, ending up on his knees as he leaned over to grab my hands. "Do you mean that?" I nodded. "It would mean alot to me, you know" I nodded again. "So you might be wanting what I've got in my pocket then?" I looked at him in surprise as he delved into his pocket.

"Yolanda, sweetheart, I know I nearly just killed you with a kiss, but if it's not too much trouble, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

I then saw blur to a stop in front of me a rainbow of colours scintillating from the lights around us. When it had ceased motion, the rainbow flash turned out to be an elegant single round diamond, sparkling and popping its heart out on a band of what looked to be platinum.

I gasped and looked at Liam, hand covering my gaping mouth as tears welled up in shock.

"Be mine, sweet Yolanda?" was all he said, looking back at me with hopeful eyes.

"Yes please" was all I could choke out as the tears dripped down over my hand.

Liam took my hand and placed the ring on my third finger, kissing it softly. "You are as special as this diamond which is 3 billion years old. I hope our love will last as long". He then pulled me into a soft kiss and this time I didn't blackout!

What had I done to deserve this man?

***

"Well, we'd better go down and face the music" commented Liam as he pulled away from me reluctantly. We could hear a commotion downstairs and then Alice's laughter as it danced its way up the stairs, closing in on us in a matter of seconds.

"Come on, you can't hide in there forever!" she shouted as she banged on the door. "Are you decent?" She barged in, regardless.

In two second flat, there we were being hauled down the stairs, grinning madly, into the scrum of the Cullen family. There was much hugging and slapping of backs as we were congratulated on this new turn of events.

"I thought I told you to ease up, Liam," admonished a mock-stern Carlisle. "You're putting my patient at risk from too much excitement there - I may have to quarantine her!"

"Not on your life!" said I, still reeling from another momentous day in the Cullen household.

I looked across to a smiling Bella and asked if life was always this dramatic. She smiled up at Edward, who was stood behind her with his arms cuddled around her, and said that it certainly had its moments – lots of them. I couldn't help but see the electricity flow between them and hoped that that was what the others would also see between Liam and me.

"Well, all right!" exclaimed Emmett as he ambled over to me. "Who could've imagined this last week?" His eyes shone in pleasure and his dimpled smile told me he was feeling pretty pleased with himself too.

A serious note amongst all the joy: he and Rosalie had been the catalyst for all this. "Emmett, I owe you and Rosalie a debt of gratitude I can never repay. Thank you for saving my life." I reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." Rosalie nodded a smile at me too from across the room.

Emmett beamed back at me. "No thanks necessary. Today is all the thanks I need." Then a glint of mischief emerged. "So when's it to be then? Shall I get a minister's licence and make this official? Or maybe Carlisle?"

I heard a growl and Liam blurred to my side. "We'll let you know Emmett. Let's just enjoy the engagement first!"

***

**A/N: Did you expect that? I thought we needed some happy moments. Congratulations Yolanda and Liam!  
I've been listening to the New Moon soundtrack as I've been writing this and it is awesome - it's growing on me steadily. "Monsters" is easily my favourite track, as it reminds me of that sweet Bella/Edward moment in the school car park!  
*And yes, that poignant Romeo &Juliet quote is the one that Edward repeats at the back of class in the New Moon film when challenged.  
**


	32. Intermezzo

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Music: **The Beatles – "Blackbird" - sweet and gentle, rather like our lovers.

**CHAPTER 32: INTERMEZZO**

**Yolanda POV**

The afternoon passed with lots of good-humoured banter and hugs all round as the mood lifted for a few hours. This was not how I'd imagined the day passing, but it was a whole lot better than I could have hoped. Yes, there at the back of my mind, was the looming ordeal of the next day, but for now, small pleasures were to be garnered amongst these wonderful people who had opened their home to me and to Liam so readily.

Apart from water, I'd refused to take anything in during the day. I wanted an empty stomach to go forward with. My energy this afternoon was feeding off Liam and the Cullens: I felt replete in their love and warmth.

Everyone admired my new diamond ring, as did I. It was breathtakingly beautiful. When I asked him about it, Liam confessed he'd bought the diamond quite a few years before on his travels and that he'd conspired with Alice to get it set into platinum this week.

When I asked how he knew my ring size, he was embarrassed to admit that Alice had borrowed my silver ring when I wasn't looking to get it measured: she'd known what was ahead as soon as she'd met Liam, and was able to marshall the troops to do the necessary. Alice's organising skills were apparently legendary and she'd been thrilled to bits to facilitate Liam's wishes. However, only she had known that he would get to present the ring to me sooner rather than later. I marvelled at Alice's ability to help those around her so effectively.

That gave me an idea and so as soon as I was able, I took Alice to one side and had a word with her, hopefully out of earshot of the others. I explained to her what I wanted and, even as I was explaining it, I could see she was already two steps ahead of me, as she could barely contain her excitement. We agreed that we'd rendezvous later, with Jasper and Carlisle's help. Carlisle and Esme would still be taking Liam out to hunt and to get him out from underfoot. She left me to zoom to Jasper's side whispering, silently to my hearing, in his ear. Feeling a bit paranoid, I noticed Edward watch Alice with curious eyes, picking up her excitement. I could see him visibly relax and smile. I'd been outed!

Liam left the huddle of Cullen men to come and sit on the couch with me. He pulled me onto his lap, so I was sideways against him with my feet up on the cushions beside us. He gently stroked my back, his fingers easing my neck muscles in passing and making me feel deliciously relaxed.

Edward joined us, pulling Bella onto his lap too. I heard Renesmee shout "Momma" as she flew through the air over the back of the couch. Bella caught her neatly and kissed the side of her head, before plonking her on top of her own lap. _Wow what reflexes! _Edward had his girls exactly where he looked like he wanted them! I looked at them in amusement and wished I had a camera on me.

"Wish I could get a snapshot of you three, you look very snug". They all beamed huge smiles at me.

Liam pulled out a cellphone from his pocket and opened up the camera on it. From my vantage point, the trio who sat across from me came into the frame purrfectly. _Click._

"We're a Cullen club sandwich, Auntie Yo!" Renesmee piped up, her dimples showing as she laughed. Everyone laughed at her announcement.

"Auntie Yo?" Her naming of me startled me. I looked a bit surprised and Bella started to chide Renesmee for being so forward, but I interrupted her. "No, honestly, that's fine Bella. In fact, I rather like the name. It makes me feel like one of the family!" Bella smiled her approval.

Everyone came to join our group on the huge couch arrangement, all the women sitting on their partner's laps. It seemed wholly natural. A fire crackled in the huge central fireplace, throwing shadows and light on the walls around us. Someone had put some music on in the background and it all felt absolutely wonderful.

I wanted to capture this vibe and elected to take photos of everyone as we were all sat in companionable comfort, listening to Renesmee's musings and interaction with her family. We chuckled at some of the wisdom coming out of her mouth: she had an opinion on everything. This child was definitely the miracle of the family and very much cherished. I was definitely starting to cherish her too – she was a beautiful light in the family unit.

Alice then insisted on taking a photo of Liam and me, and of the ring of course, and said she would sort a photo album to put the pictures in later. Knowing Alice now, I had no doubt it would be done before morning.

During the course of the hour, we had visitors in the form of Jacob and Seth. This was my first chance to really see how they fit into the Cullen world. Renesmee leapt like a deer into Jacob's outspread arms and immediately started telling him about the day's events, but through her touch rather than vocally. I'd been half expecting a rush of dialogue, but it never came. At Edward's nod, I pulled the camera out to capture the tiny flame-haired girl in the arms of the dark-haired Quileute giant, who was gentle as a lamb with her, rapt with attention. It was a beautiful tableau to behold. There was something almost god-like about him. I had an inkling I'd not heard the full story about him.

Esme blurred out to the kitchen, evidently to sort out some food. Renesmee went along as the lads ambled out to the kitchen and returned laughing, mouths full of something tasty, throwing themselves on the other big couch – _my goodness that Jacob is a big fella. _

They told the Cullens about their day on patrol and who they'd spoken to and what they had found, or more specifically not found. I sat there spellbound as this element of their lives slotted into perspective and I could see how Carlisle's account of their challenges now made sense. The safety of the Cullen family and the Quileute tribe rested with these young men.

What I also found intriguing was Renesmee's relationship with Jacob. While Jacob was eating, Renesmee was sat on his lap, tasting occasional bits of food and throwing faces. She was evidently very fond of him, as he was of her. The interest Jacob took in her was very sweet. She tended to put her hand on his face alot more than I expected, then Edward or Jacob would explain the one-sided conversation. I looked at Bella and Edward who were smiling indulgently at Renesmee's ramblings and did not seem to be concerned by her conduct. I couldn't put my finger on it but I was now convinced there was definitely more going on here than I knew about.

Jacob and Seth turned their attention to me, congratulating me on the engagement and asking a few questions about me and about my stay at the house. Jacob then started picking jokingly (I think) on Rosalie who reacted in quite an acerbic manner as they traded insults. This was puzzling, as well as very funny. Emmett was not perturbed at all. When Rosalie finally threw a cushion at Jacob's head, he wasn't even looking at her at the time, but still caught the cushion without batting an eyelid.

My face must have been a picture because Bella roared with laughter and commented she knew just how I felt at seeing those reflexes. I shook my head in disbelief.

After another hour or so, Renesmee started to doze off in Jacob's arms. The silencing of her chatter was gradual as she fought to stay awake, but my guess was that the warmth of her giant cushion was winning through over her stimulated brain. I took another photo, simply because she looked adorable asleep and also because the image touched a chord in my heart for an instant, sparking a flash of old grief which I managed to silently control almost as soon as it hit. Edward looked at me as he connected with my involuntary thoughts, but he didn't give any other indication of the moment.

Edward then spoke up. "Yolanda, I understand from Esme and Rosalie that you play the piano."

"Yes, that's right." _Please please don't ask me to play, not right now...._

"Would you like to come through to the music room for a short while?" He looked at Bella. "Do you mind, love?" She shook her head and got up from Edward's lap. "Think I'll join you." Liam helped me up from his lap and we all wandered through to the other room.

Ambling to the piano, Edward sat down at it, running his hands up the scales. He indicated I should sit next to him on the wide piano seat. Bella and Liam stood beside the piano, watching with curiosity.

Edward started to play a melody. It was complicated, haunting and I could not place it, so I assumed it was one of his own compositions. "Edward wrote this for Esme." said Bella "It was the first thing I heard him play on this piano."

Edward finished the piece and then moved into the composition which I'd picked out yesterday, except that his evident skill made the melody flow so fluidly, as his long fingers almost caressed the keys. It really was poetry in motion as the emotion of the piece echoed off the walls of the room and Bella stood transfixed by Edward's stare as he played. He was playing directly to her in a very intimate moment. I glanced at Liam and saw him watching me, in turn. He moved round to stand behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

Without missing a beat, Edward came to the end of Bella's lullaby. Bella leaned down to kiss him. After a pause of about two heartbeats, he started to play another piece, which I did not recognise. The phrasing of the piece and the intricacy of it were quite stunning, but the tone was very gentle. It was simply mesmerising. It reminded me of a Chopin waltz, but softer. I could now understand why Rosalie had commented that Edward was a much better pianist than she was. I'd have hazarded he could easily have been classified as a prodigy – he was much much more than simply accomplished. His playing was exquisite.

When he finally finished the piece, he turned to me, looking thoughtful. "How did you like that?"

"Breathtakingly beautiful. Any words I might come out with do not adequately describe how much I enjoyed that. Your phrasing and technique are out of this world." I blew out my cheeks. "Based on a Chopin waltz?"

"I'm glad you appreciated it. And yes, it was. I wrote it for you."

"For me?" Edward nodded as my hand reached my mouth and for the second time that day, tears fell unbidden for a beautiful and unexpected gift. "You knew I love Chopin?" He nodded again. "Thank you so much." I hugged him my thanks and wondered again at these vampire beings who exhibited such beauty and grace in their lives.

He looked at me intently and paused for a moment.

"I've been wondering what to call it, but have now settled on a name: it's called _Winter's Child_".

My heart simply ached. I couldn't contain it any longer and turned to Liam, giving in to the tears, sobbing my heart out. By the time I'd composed myself again, Bella and Edward were absent from the room. There in place of Edward on the seat was a beautifully scripted musical score of the piece he'd just played for my little girl.

***

When we returned to the living room, Bella, Edward and a sleeping Renesmee were there waiting to bid us goodnight. We embraced them, said our goodnights and thank yous, and watched them leave into the night. A rosebud-mouthed Renesmee slung over his shoulder, Edward held hands with Bella as they walked away. I sighed as I watched them go. Too beautiful a sight for words.

Carlisle then suggested that he and I go upstairs to attend to my medical needs. Emmett and Rosalie announced they were going out to hunt and wouldn't be back for several hours. Alice and Esme claimed they had to sort out some chores, so Jasper asked Liam if he fancied a game of something while we were all otherwise occupied.

Instead of going to my bedroom as expected, Carlisle took me to an ante room next to his study, which had been set up as a medical room. This surprised me and when I commented on it, he explained it had been set up originally for Bella when she was pregnant with Renesmee, but had also come into play for the wolves when they got injured in their various skirmishes. It would now service my needs too before he and Esme went off on their hunt with Liam.

While he worked on me, we talked about various things, little bits about the following day, little bits about incidents that had happened to Bella and the boys. Carlisle's calm manner was very helpful as I approached tonight with apprehension as well as hope. We talked a little also about his work as a doctor and how he had been introduced to Esme as a consequence of it. After an hour or so, Carlisle was done, and I was medicated as much as was possible without overdosing. Carlisle had removed my stents and had put temporary bandages on as he knew I wanted to shower in a moment. He said he'd wait until I'd finished and then properly bandage me.

He kindly carried me upstairs to the bedroom where Alice was waiting for me. She shepherded me into the bathroom and into the shower. It felt glorious. Alice was kindness itself and assisted me in getting to parts I couldn't reach easily. She winced when she noticed some of my scars, but it couldn't be helped.

When I stepped out of the shower and, with Alice's help, had dried myself off fully, Carlisle came in to bandage me up with some very neat and discreet stuff I'd not seen before. He then excused himself, saying that he would now take Esme and Liam out for the promised hunt, and that he would also pack off the Quileutes with orders not to return until well after midnight. I thanked him with a hug. He told me not to worry and went on his way.

Guided into the bedroom by Alice, I noticed that the room's décor had changed perceptibly.

Esme had evidently been busy while I was in the bathroom. The bedding had been changed and was now crimson and cream. Lots of cream cathedral candles had been placed in groups. She had managed somehow to string up what seemed like a thousand tiny decorative white fairylights across the ceiling and around the frame of the bed. The lights were decorative in that they had white tutus on them, which was touching, given my years of ballet practice. They lowered the ceiling by about a foot and the effect was magical. Alice had switched them on while Carlisle was attending to me in the bathroom. The light from the fairylights kept catching my new diamond ring and reflecting back light exponentially. It was quite magical.

"Ok, don't move a muscle Yolanda. Let me do the work and you'll not regret it."

Alice proceeded to blur across my face and body with her make up brushes and magic potions. Whatever spell she was weaving, I really didn't mind – it had to be better than the naked and unadorned me. She painted my toenails and fingernails a dark red, at my request, and I sat there like a starfish as the lacquer dried. Being a woman is hard work sometimes!

When she'd finished my "tarting up" as I called it, she brought out my proposed underwear. I scoffed when I saw it. "Is there any point, given the bandages?"

"There's _always_ a point to nice lingerie, Yolanda. Never forget that!"

So I was bundled into lacy white undies and pull-ups. I grudgingly agreed to dispense with the bra, given the design of the dress I was going to wear. This came next and we both agreed we'd made the right decision: a white halterneck, with banding just under the bust and held with a red crystal button at the centre, the fabric pleated out from the crystal all the way down to the floor – a sort of long version of Marilyn Monroe's famous white dress. My full bust made the most of the halterneck and silhouetted my figure nicely. It looked almost Grecian.

"Now for the piéce de résistance!" exclaimed Alice, as she brought out a jewellery case inside which sat, on plush velvet, a glorious ruby and diamond heart pendant with small diamond stud earrings. I nearly died on the spot when I saw them.

"No, I can't wear those...."

"Oh yes you can. And you will! It's your birthstone, so you positively have to." Alice blurred around me and I found myself sporting the earrings and the pendant which sat gloriously on my décolletage.

I looked in the mirror and was instantly smitten with the jewellery. Well who wouldn't be?

"Oh Alice....it's beautiful. Thank you."

"No, no, don't cry Yolanda – you'll spoil my carefully crafted make-up." Alice smiled and encouraged me to compose myself. "I think you're about ready for him now. I can hear he's back in the house. Jaz has persuaded him to change clothes and he now suspects you've got a date."

She clapped her hands and jumped on the spot. "Oh I'm so excited for you Yolanda. I've been waiting for this evening ALL week!"

"I wish you'd let me in on it sooner" I said wryly, but nervous as a kitten.

Alice made to hug me before leaving. "Now don't forget to put your music on". The last thing she did was to light all the candles.

She said she'd collect Jasper and they'd vacate the house so Liam and I would have it all to ourselves.

***

**A/N: I'm so pleased to have got Yolanda to this point for her surprise for Liam and I'm excited about the next bit. Hope you like it.  
**

**For those interested in Chopin waltzes, here is one for you – it is my absolute favourite (Waltz Opus 64 No. 2 in C Sharp Minor) and the one which I imagine Edward playing his version of: www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=4C-oiN_KDD0&feature=fvw  
for fun, look at this sparkier one, played by an 11 year old: www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=2N262Qjyfvc  
**


	33. Nocturne

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **Lemon curd drizzle cake with buttercream filling, garnished with light curls of zest, served with sweet angelica.

**Music vibe: **The incomparable Gary Lightbody, whose soul offers us so many beautiful songs and lyrics. This evening, I watched his interview for Songbook and his muses are my own – Springsteen, Kurt Cobain, Dave Grohl, Tom Petty. I adore this guy, and this, for me, is his most beautiful: Chasing Cars.

**CHAPTER 33: NOCTURNE**

**Yolanda POV**

Mindful of Alice's words, I turned the iPod on to play and hoped she'd made some good selections. I stood there, sipping a glass of water anxiously, waiting for my Sir Galahad to make an appearance.

A thousand fairies floated magically above me and the carefully-placed candles added the right touch of romance as their flickering drew abstract images on the walls. Some gentle piano music wafted out of the speakers and I suspected it was a recording of Edward. I drank in the atmosphere and added these mental images for the future.

Still nervous, I was very glad I'd opted not to wear the ridiculously high strappy sandals Alice had originally suggested. My preference had been for bare feet, but Alice decided the best compromise was the lacy option. She reckoned I'd most likely be barefoot soon enough!

I heard a sound outside the door and saw it quietly open. I put the glass down.

Liam appeared at the doorway, evidently slightly distracted as he made to walk into the room. He looked up and stopped in his tracks, staring as if stunned. "Sweet Jesus...!"

I stood across from him as my breath caught, dazzled by his devastating handsomeness. He was wearing a crisp white shirt, open at the neck, and black trousers - an outfit which outlined his lean muscular body purrfectly. He'd slung a black jacket over his shoulder and was carrying a single red rose. His skin shimmered under the lights.

I could barely breathe as I stared at the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. My mind struggled to take in the vision before me: a blue-eyed angel.

The air crackled subtly as some muffled horns filtered through the speakers and ushered in our first moments together of the night.

The soothing sound of a familiar melodic ballad made me sway slowly and I put my hand out towards Liam. He broke his trance, threw the jacket and rose to the bed and blurred across the room to take me in his arms. I felt immediate peace there.

Wordlessly, we smooched to Chicago's If You Leave Me Now and what had been one of the most romantic songs of the 70s. My head against Liam's chest, taking in his divine smell with his arms wrapped tightly around me, we connected strongly as we slowly swayed round on the spot, absorbing each other's touch.

When the music died away, I looked up into his eyes and he stared back down as if looking into my soul. He bent down to give me the gentlest kiss of all. The next piece of romantic music moved in and we continued to kiss, developing it into something deeper.

When he released me from it, he continued to lead us round in the small circle we were describing in the centre of the room, to the most gentle and romantic melody I'd heard in a while as it went deep into my soul. (I later learned it was Snow Patrol - Set Down Your Glass)

Liam bent down for another kiss and I wondered if he was ever going to stop, but he tasted divine and I didn't want him to ever stop kissing me. He let me come up for air for a few moments, cupping my face in his hands. "You're so beautiful" he whispered. "Is this all for me, you incredible woman?" I nodded without speaking. "Ah Jesus, but I've been blessed." He inhaled deeply and raised his eyes to the ceiling as if overcome.

"Me too." I hugged him closer. "I wanted tonight to be special."

"Me too." He echoed with a smile, "but good God, I could never have dreamed it would be like this." Sighing wistfully, he gently stroked his hands over my curves under the dress. "This dress is simply gorgeous. I've never seen anything so beautiful as you tonight."

"You don't look so bad yourself." As I uttered those words, I knew it was the understatement of the century. "You scrub up pretty well." I teased with a smile.

Liam chuckled. "I did wonder what was going on when Jasper waylaid me on the way in and dragged me to their room to change clothes. As soon as I saw the suit and the rose, I realised I'd been outflanked." He dropped another kiss on my mouth. "Obviously by the queen of strategy herself...."

"Yes, it wouldn't have happened without Alice. She's been brilliant, to both of us, it seems." I was feeling like a million dollars in the outfit and thankful to that gorgeous elfin girl. "She's had a week to pull something off, you know - plenty of time!"

"She outflanked us both, the little minx."

"But I'm glad of it. There's one other thing..." I quaked a little as I scrambled to think of the right words for what I was about to say.

"Hey sweetheart, are you ok? You're trembling like a leaf." He pulled back to scan my face and stopped dancing for a few moments.

"I'm desperately trying to figure out how to tell you something".

"Then just tell me straight." He dazzled me with another smile and pulled me back to him. "Go on, sweetheart."

I was very glad I wasn't looking directly at him. "You know when Carlisle took me away this evening.....?"

"Yes, to prepare you for tomorrow?"

"Sort of." I breathed to calm myself. "He actually helped prepare me for this evening." He lifted my chin and looked at me with a question in his eyes. "All I ask is that you're careful of my belly area which is tender and why I'm still taped up for protection. Other than that, we're good to go..." I let the words hang there.

Liam pulled back, obviously weighing up what I'd just said. "Good to go?" I could see the cogs whirring.

"Yes, you and me." I said, hoping he'd grasp the significance.

He groaned and pulled me back against him. "Oh sweet man alive, this is more than I could have dared to hope for. You don't have to do this."

"But I want to."

The music had morphed on to something else, another piece of music I recognised without trouble: Hotel California. We both swayed round, as Liam murmured the words we both knew so well. The lyrics about being able to check out but never leave had me musing that The Eagles could never have imagined how that would apply to me the next day!

We ended that song with a kiss as well. This was getting to be a feature of the evening and I thanked my lucky stars.

The next piece of music opened up and I could have blessed Alice for putting this compilation together.

Bryan Adams started crooning his softly hispanic "Have You Ever Really Loved a Woman?" with its gloriously sensual acoustic guitar. Our dance made me realise that Liam had a really good sense of rhythm as he led me round easily. However, I hadn't danced like this in a very long time and Liam sensed I was tiring, so he lifted me up towards his chest. Without thinking, I swung my legs around his hips, gripping him tightly as he whirled us around in superb time to the music. We spun and spun as he mouthed the words to me.

The sensuality of the music and proximity of my groin to Liam's tapped at my consciousness. At that point, I was gone.

Liam must have felt my surge of body heat as, with my arms around his neck, I suddenly clamped my mouth to his. My chest jutted up against his and his groan could probably have been heard well out into the woods.

He ghosted us to the bed and tenderly laid me down. He stretched out beside me, kissing my pulse points where he was going to make me his tomorrow. He ran his hands over my shoulders and arms, drinking in the sight of me. Kissing me deeply again, he began to slowly push the straps of my dress down over my shoulders, taking great care not to rush things. I sighed as my breasts were revealed in all their glory and Liam moved down to make love to them. Bliss indeed as he tenderly used his tongue to send wave after wave of pleasure down my body. I clutched his head to me, urging him on.

I tensed for a moment as he moved lower, but he bypassed my belly, slowly and steadily pulling the material of my gorgeous dress up to reveal my legs. He inhaled sharply as he saw the gossamer lace on my legs, leading all the way up to my dangerously lacy undies.

As I watched him drink in the sight, I smiled contentedly knowing there was some deliciousness to come.

"Holy fuck!" he whispered in amazement, stopping still for a few moments. "You're absolutely gorgeous."

Not taking my eyes off him, I pleaded gently. "Let me see you." I started to unbutton his shirt and gasped as it came off, showing me his amazing skin, iridescent in the candlelight.

He let me kiss his chest, throwing his head back as I moved my way up to his neck, ending in that kiss I was really after. He moved gently against me and the next thing I knew, his trousers were off and his fingers moving up the inside of my thigh. I shuddered at the erotic sensation. I'd waited for this moment for so long and knew I wouldn't be disappointed.

Liam broke the kiss and moved his mouth down to my inner thighs, licking me steadily in circles up further, ever closer to where I desperately wanted him to be and where I knew he wanted to go.

"Are you sure about this?" I nodded slowly. He leaned over to me for another kiss. I put a finger on his lips. "I know I said we couldn't do this, but I wanted to feel you inside me before I went to the change."

He smiled at me, bringing the rose out of nowhere to rest on my lips. "I'll be as gentle as I can. I would die if I hurt you." He gently teased the petals of the sweet-smelling rose over my face and down over my shoulders, to the spot between my breasts. I pebbled at the new sensation. He placed the rose on the bedside unit and came back to face me.

"Are you sure you want to ruin this dress by keeping it on?" he looked at it admiringly.

I nodded because the dress was what was bolstering my confidence just now, allowing me to show him those parts of me I wanted him to see. "Please, just do what comes naturally. I trust you." I pulled him in for another kiss and moved his hand to where my thighs met.

He hissed and groaned, shaking his head. "Jesus Yolanda, I'm not sure I can do this without losing control."

"Yes you can. Don't make me come and persuade you, although I must admit that kissing you down there is appealing right now." Groaning again, he stilled my mouth with a kiss and moved his hand into my lacy protection, cupping me gently. The cool of his hands did nothing to cool my ardour.

I absorbed the hypnotic strains of another favourite now playing: "Walking after You". Melting into the beat, I gently moved against Liam's hand, urging him to probe more deeply, which he did slowly. His mouth came open and his tongue searched out mine, lingering gently as the combined sensations moved me into a state of grace. It was so slow and sensual that I flooded with emotion and tenderness.

As the music ebbed, I felt Liam leave my side for an instant, but only an instant. He threw the remote control onto the bed and I heard the track we'd just been listening to start to play again. "It's purrfect for what we need so I've put it on repeat." he murmured as he slowly removed my underwear, gently raking my skin with the lace and his cool fingers. It was my turn to moan. My skin was alive with tingles. God but he was erotic as hell.

When he moved back to smother me with more kisses, I cupped his manhood to let him know I was interested in that part of him very much. He moaned and in a swift movement was naked. He moved carefully over me to avoid touching anywhere that might hurt me and placed a cushion under me, kissing the tender tops of my thighs as he did so. I realised he was thinking of my comfort.

He moved forward and brought himself to me as I closed my eyes waiting for the moment of contact. There was just a whisper of brushed contact and we both groaned as we knew his manhood strained to be unleashed. I felt his fingers on my face and opened my eyes, just as he gently entered me. He held my gaze, watching me as I surrendered to him. I smiled and saw him focus as he started moving in me, using every ounce of self-control to stroke a nice and slow rhythm in time to the music hypnotically vibrating around us.

"God but you're so warm. It's exquisite. You're exquisite." he whispered with a sigh as he relaxed a little. I'd been expecting him to be cool to the touch and so he was, but it was not at all unpleasant and in fact was quite erotic too. He bent to my ear and murmured "I love you Yolanda."

Whimpering, I could feel my insides hitch with his movements and we continued to make love sweetly as my body did what it could to accept his loving and enjoy these blissful moments. I was not disappointed as the man I now loved made me feel special and adored as the repeating lyrics seeped into my soul.

I blessed Dave Grohl for providing us with some moments that I would never ever forget as long as I lived. I would have hundreds of years to look back on this evening which the Cullen family had so willingly and beautifully gifted us for my last hours as a fragile human.

**A/N: I hope that this was a sweet for you as imagined. ****Thank you for following this story. **

**Chicago – If You Leave Me Now (Peter Cetera's finest hour!)  
Snow Patrol – Set Down Your Glass (Gary Lightbody)  
Eagles – Hotel California – everyone knows the words!  
Bryan Adams – Have You Every Really Loved a Woman? – gloriously romantic  
Foo Fighters – Walking After You – sensual as hell and simply divine (and I couldn't resist the X-Files connection!)  
Here's the link to the song they made love to and you will hopefully hear why I used it on repeat. Listen to it a few times if you don't believe me: www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=b1fthS80KeM&feature=related**

**Tomorrow, Yolanda goes into a wholly different world. I hope you'll be with me as she makes the transition.**


	34. Ultraviolet

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **Distress!

**Music: **A beautiful song for a beautiful woman. Needs no introduction: George Harrison/Beatles - Something.

**CHAPTER 34: ULTRAVIOLET**

**Yolanda POV**

_Early Morning_

"Rise and shine, sweetheart." I was slumped across Liam's bare chest, resolutely refusing to move. That I felt like I'd been through an intensive session of pilates probably wasn't helping. That I just wanted to hold on to this moment a bit longer was actually more the truth.

"Oh shit, do we have to?" I didn't mean to grumble, but I was, well, grumbling.

"Yes, I'm afraid we do. We need to prepare. Carlisle will want to come in soon."

"Well he can want, can't he!" I spat with irritation.

Liam rolled us over and kissed me gently, taking his time. "Now don't be a curmudgeon, sweetheart. You know he only wants to help." He stroked my face as I inhaled deeply, trying to calm myself. I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to shut out the tension rising as the hour approached for when the Cullens would be coming into the bedroom to start this clinical process which would save us all from less than happy futures at the hands of the Volturi.

"Just hold me a bit longer, please." I grabbed Liam's hand. "Let's talk some more."

"What do you want to talk about, sweetheart?" He kissed my nose.

"Last night, for a start." I was still absorbing what had happened between us during our wonderful "date".

All of Alice's preparations had made the hoped-for special occasion quite stellar and I'd been rewarded more than I could possibly have dreamed of, for someone who couldn't let herself go as much as she'd have liked to.

It didn't take much encouragement to replay some of the images – the sight of Liam at the door, the twinge in my heart and the fire in my belly when I realised he felt the same hammerblow of desire, his tender side as he gave of himself and made sure that I was as satisfied as I could be, the wonder of his vampire skin and the power of his glorious body which enabled him to do things no mortal man could.

Talk about a dream lover! I shook my head from my reverie.

Something smelled wonderful around me and I realised it was actually me. More memories surfaced of the amazing body massage that Liam had given me much later on after we'd made love. Mindblowing contentment. _Just hold on to those thoughts. _I recalled now that he'd used an ylang ylang perfumed cream of some sort, courtesy of Alice of course, and had looked bemused at the name of it, asking if he really had to get that "gunk" on his hands to do the job.

The massage had been an added bonus to the evening after our earlier lovemaking, and was itself a pretty sensual experience. I think he'd enjoyed it almost as much as I certainly had. Ironic that my skin was now softly scented and supple just when it was about to get the makeover of its life.

I groaned at the memory of his strong thumbs working their way up the backs of my legs, over the mound of my backside (that bit was really intense) and along my spine as he pushed out every last bit of tension that had been accumulating for months. He had kneaded the muscle knots out and then swapped them for featherlight strokes (and kisses) which had a dreamlike quality about them. If he ever thought about becoming a professional masseur, I would be beating his female clients off with a stick!

"Earth to Yolanda! What about last night?" He kissed my eyelids and then trailed his tongue round my jaw. "Didn't you enjoy yourself?"

"Oh god yes." I sighed into his mouth as he came back for seconds. I was going to have trouble breathing if he kept this up. "I just wanted to talk it over."

"Talk, or remind yourself?" muttered Liam, as he then kissed his way down my throat to the valley between my breasts. "I haven't said good morning to either of your girlfriends yet."

A flush of lust crept up the side of my neck, revealing itself in all its pink glory. I felt like a tap that had been released by a plumber from its rusty disuse, turned on and tested, but left dripping afterwards. I definitely needed my plumber to come back and tweak things! The analogy made me smile and made me feel even more horny. I'd never have believed it a month or even a fortnight ago.

I groaned again as his attention to my chest area got the better of me.

"Mmmm that sounds really sexy" he chuckled. His eyes darkened as a slow lazy smile crossed his face.

"Have we got time.....? My question was tentative but signalled that his answer had better not be _No_.

"Oh I think Carlisle knows better than to barge in until he's summoned."

"Do you want to?" His mouth moving insistently against mine was all the answer I needed. "Ok, but the vest top stays on, ok? I feel naked enough as it is!"

Liam moved down the bed a little. "Don't worry, I won't embarrass you. Just lie back and think of England!" His words were muffled as he buried his head under the covers down by my legs and his mouth made contact with my skin on its journey towards another piece of heaven for me to cling to in the hours ahead.

***

_Mid-morning_

Liam had done his best to distract me first thing, but we'd ultimately had to concede defeat when Carlisle had knocked on the door to give us a 5 minute warning of sorts. So much for him waiting as Liam had predicted.

Alice ushered me into the bathroom after she and Carlisle had separated us from our hug. Being separated from Liam, I suddenly felt bereft. Tears fell silently as my mind went into freefall. Liam was only a few feet away, but I supposed all the apprehension was coming to the surface in a big way now that my bluff was being called and I was about to go forward with The Plan.

As I sat in the bathroom with Alice, feeling as shaky as a newborn kitten, all I could acknowledge was a terrible ache like somebody had punched a hole in my chest. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. What if I didn't make it? What if I put Liam through this for nothing?

I suddenly felt terribly guilty and wanted to go back out to give Liam some comfort, because it hit me like a sledgehammer how terrible he must be feeling too. "I have to see him." I struggled up from the chair but Alice stopped me from reaching the door.

"Sshh Yolanda, it's ok. Come on now. Leave Liam to Carlisle. You both need to go through this, but you must both prepare. Getting yourself in a state is not going to help."

"But I can't put him through this." I felt myself come undone.

My wits scattered as I visualised Liam's remorse at biting me and me unable to comfort him, or even worse, dying in the process. I panicked at the matter-of-fact nature of what we were about to do. Perhaps I should leave it until our hands were forced by medical crisis or whatever. Perhaps it was best not to do it at all and let Liam get on with his life. I had no business thinking I could really make him happy for a week, let alone eternity. What if this wasn't supposed to happen. Were we forcing things unnaturally? Why didn't I just pack my stuff up and head for the hills. It wasn't fair to put this family in the middle of my personal crisis. I shouldn't be involving them in anything. They had been way too kind already. Why didn't I stop being selfish and call it a day. _Just call a cab and head off. Stop deluding yourself. Let's stop all this nonsense._

Alice was bending down talking at me but I had no clue what she was saying through all the clamour in my head. I tried to focus on her mouth.

"...........want a shower won't you? Yolanda? Are you listening to me?" Alice bent down to shake me.

There was a light tap on the door. I heard Edward's voice asking if he could come in. Alice looked down at me, waiting on my answer. I honestly couldn't speak. Alice went to the door. "Edward, I don't think she's in any shape to speak to you."

"That's exactly why I'm here." He responded quietly. Alice turned round and looked at me again, so I just nodded. She brought me a robe and then opened the door to Edward.

I must have looked a pitiful sight to him as I sat there slumped tearfully. He came and knelt in front of me, taking my hand in his.

"Yolanda, please don't torment yourself. Liam is fine and he _will_ be fine. He loves you alot, a _whole_ lot more than you could ever know. Don't ever doubt that he will love and support you through this. Yes, he's upset that he's going to be the one to set things in motion, but he loves you enough to know that you both need this to achieve lasting happiness, and also that you will not regret it."

I shook my head in disbelief and couldn't look at him.

"Look at Bella and me: I fought for so long not to give her what she wanted and knew I needed. My desire to keep her human nearly killed her - more than once. I wanted her forever but couldn't bring myself to be the one to bite her, even though it was all she wanted." He briefly closed his eyes and took a deep breath, evidently recalling events. "When I found myself facing the prospect of losing her, all that mattered was that she did not die. If you let things ride Yolanda, Liam will be faced with the same prospect. He is bonded to you now, just like I was with Bella. I spent months living without her and it nearly killed me. How do you think Liam would be if that happened with you two? He would rather face the guilt now, than live without you in the future."

Edward's kind face looked up into my mine, gripping my hand, trying to get me to accept what he was saying.

"Look – Bella willingly accepted that the change would be a painful process, just like you do. You've been through alot of pain already, just like she did. Another thing you have in common is that you're both truly beautiful and courageous, and you are both worth suffering a little guilt for. Liam would agree with me that it is a small price to pay. So please, please, don't worry about him."

I still couldn't speak, as I listened to what he was saying, but still not believing. Edward huffed a sigh of exasperation, looking every bit the 17 year old centenarian he was.

"Look at Bella and me now: we couldn't be happier. Every day is a honeymoon. I love her more every day, just like Liam will love _you_ more every day. Yolanda, you deserve a lifetime of happiness and Liam will be the one to give it to you. Have faith in him. He will not let you down. If you could hear the tenor of his thoughts for you, you would not doubt for one moment your worth in his eyes. Every thought he has is for you now. I know exactly how that feels. His universe spins around your axis. You make him complete. I only waited a hundred years to find my soulmate. Please don't make his 140 years of solitude in vain. Anyone can see you two are meant for each other - even my idiot brother Emmett! Incidentally, he would be pissed if he couldn't take the kudos anymore for bringing happiness to his brother's old friend."

I choked back a tearful smile, embarrassed at my wobbles. This dear young man whose years on this earth had made for such a sensitive soul was telling this middle-aged woman to get a grip and not to be so stupid.

"That's about the gist of it" said Edward as he picked up on my blunt summary of his intervention. _When did you get to be so wise? _He scoffed in ironic laughter. "I didn't – nearly losing Bella was the kick in the pants I needed. I'm here to give you the kick in pants you need to go forward to your destiny." I chuckled and sniffed acceptance at this little outburst and was rewarded by the most dazzling smile. _Strewth Edward, your Bella is one lucky girl!_

Out loud I merely said "Bless your heart, Edward, thank you." I cupped his face gratefully. "Well consider me kicked. I suppose you'd better avoid Liam before he beats you to a pulp, if I'm as special to him as you reckon I am."

He grinned ruefully. "That's ok – he'd have to catch me first!"

I leaned forward give Edward a peck on the cheek. "Thank you again, Edward." I squeezed the hand I was still holding and he nodded back at me, taking his leave with a sweet half-smile, but not before Alice had blurred to her brother's side to give him a hug.

I took a deep breath and turned to Alice, who gave me a hug as well. "Ok then, I suppose we'd better get this show on the road."

***

_Lunchtime_

Some thoughtful person, probably Esme, had changed the bedlinen and toned down the colour scheme again. The tutu lights and candles were still there though.

Cleaned and prepped, dressed in something modest, I had been visited by each of the Cullens ahead of the event to be wished well. I apologised to them all for the tension this event was creating in the household and thanked them again for everything they had done for me.

Sweet Renesmee had climbed on the bed and given me a picture she had painted for me. It was of two red haired people holding hands and standing outside in the sunshine, sparkling in the sunlight. Very lifelike figures as it happens. I swallowed back a tear and thanked her for her thoughtfulness. I put the picture on the bedside unit and threw out a silent wish to the universe that her vision of us would be on the money.

The notable absentees were Liam and Carlisle.

Edward took Renesmee out of the room while Bella stayed with me. She studied my face for a while. "I guess this must seem surreal now that the time has arrived."

"Yes, you could say that. From what I gather, it would've been the same for you if things had gone to original plan for you."

"Yeah, I guess so. I put poor Carlisle on the spot there."

"I'm glad for your sake that it didn't happen that way."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, it meant that Edward didn't have time to overthink, only to react and he got to bond with you in that truly personal way. And it also meant that you got Renesmee out of your bargain, which could only be serendipity."

Bella nodded understandingly. "For everything a reason, right?"

"Well I hope this is truly what I'm meant to be doing, or I'm in for a long time of regrets."

"Yolanda, you're making the right decision. Liam will be waiting for you on the other side. Trust me: love is worth fighting for, but even Edward needed a nudge."

"So he said this morning!" I grinned ruefully.

Bella chuckled. "Well I hope that Liam makes your heart sing as much as Edward does mine."

"Oh he does so. I feel like I'm 18 again."

"That's no bad age!" We both laughed at that, and I grabbed her hand with thanks. She gave me a hug and quietly said she could hear footsteps.

As if on cue, Carlisle and Liam entered the room. Carlisle headed straight for the medical trolley at the bedside.

I looked over to Liam, my heart starting to go into overdrive now the moment of truth had arrived. He wasn't looking at me and I could see he was still mentally steeling himself.

After a word from Carlisle, Bella pulled back the covers of the bed and helped me settle in. "Now would you like me to stay now or come back later?"

"Later please if you don't mind. I think I need it to be just Liam, Carlisle and me for the next while."

She dipped her head and whispered "Don't worry - I'll make sure you get regular updates. I'll go and join Edward in the corridor now. See you later."

Carlisle sat on the arm of the beside chair, while Liam stood by the window with his hands in his pockets. I waited.

When he finally raised his eyes to mine, I could see they were stricken. I held out my arms to him and he blurred into them. We hugged and kissed, clinging to each other like two people drowning. As we pulled apart, he put his forehead against mine and almost panted.

Liam's eyes were clenched shut as he quoted: "Heat cannot be separated from fire, or beauty from The Eternal."

Seeing him distressed, I needed to say something to comfort him, scrambling for a moment for something apposite.

"An old saying comes to mind: Accept the things to which fate binds you and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart." I kissed his forehead. "Liam, I give my heart to you. Keep it safe."

He was silent a moment and then replied: "Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage."

I was ready: "The most eloquent silence is that of two mouths meeting in a kiss." He pulled me to him and I kissed him with all the love I had.

Carlisle cleared his throat and quietly asked if we were ready. We both nodded, so I laid back on the pillows. Liam removed my leggings so he would have access to my legs. Carlisle then reviewed, for my sake, the points which Liam would bite me at shortly. He injected me with the dose of morphine which he and Edward had calculated for me, and I settled back to wait a few minutes for the drug to ease round my system. Liam held my hands, rubbing my arm, trying to reassure us both. The waiting was torture.

"Ok", said Carlisle, looking towards the door. "It's time."

Liam leaned forward and put his mouth near my ear. "Forgive me. I love you."

"I forgive you too, my sweet man."

As I tensed myself for what was coming, Carlisle uttered a last quote: "Forgiveness is the fragrance of the violet which still clings fast to the heel that crushed it."

I smiled and braced. _Sweet Carlisle. Thank you. You have a truly beautiful soul. _

I felt the brush of Liam's lips on my neck. He hesitated for a moment and then bit me.

***

**A/N: Tears are streaming down my face right now. Courage Yolanda, cherie xxx Thank you for following this story.  
**


	35. Over & Out

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **Lots of pain! Mucho dolor. Tellement douleur. Molto dolore.

**Music vibe: **Dave Grohl and the song I've kept back for Yolanda & Liam all this time: Foo Fighters - "Over & Out".

**CHAPTER 34: OVER & OUT**

**Yolanda POV**

_Where there is love, there is life  
Gandhi_

_Where there is life, there is pain  
Yolanda Winters_

The pain spiked once more to a level I'd never have thought possible. If I'd thought that my screaming would help, I'd have screamed the house down right about now. As it was, all I could do was moan. And moan again. I couldn't even cry. My tear ducts had already been sealed as the venom worked its cruel way round my body, consuming and converting all before it.

The only thing that was keeping me focused on getting through this terrible ordeal was the thought that, afterwards, I would be whole and mended. Carlisle & his family had promised me that.

In the meantime, I had to suffer more hell than I'd already been through prior to this week.

My ever-expanding mind searched back ....

***

**PAIN:** **P**iercing, **A**gonising, **I**nvading, **N**ihilistic.

**SCREAM:** **S**earing, **C**auterising, **R**azing, **E**rupting, **A**mplifying, **M**olten.

**YELL:** **Y**ielding, **E**ndless, **L**ivid, **L**ethal.

**LIAM:** **L**oving, **I**mmortal, **A**dored, **M**ine.

Ah, now to that first bite. _My poor man. He must be in hell._

Liam's lips brushed my throat, with a hesitant butterfly kiss, his hand gripping mine, and then I felt him bite through skin, tissue and carotid arteries. The shock of this bittersweet act dealt a hammerblow to my brain and I could not suppress the gasp. _Noooooooo!_

My shocked brain retreated against the tide of scalding fluid as it penetrated my system and so I barely registered the coolness of the closing lick of his tongue to seal the wound and send the cruel venom on its way. But register it I did.

I gritted my teeth with all my might against crying out: I would not fail at the first hurdle. _Breathe!_

I know my hand tightened convulsively against his, but he never let go even as he bit through my arms and ankles, then the femoral arteries in my groin, sealing all those wounds with his cool tongue. He preceded each bite with a soft kiss although he could not have known I would feel or acknowledge those too. _Hell's teeth, I love that man._

He was strong, he was quick and he was kind. I could feel it was devastating him as much as it was devastating me, and I resolved to fight against the moans that wanted to escape because it would make it harder for him to focus.

This was the easy part. I breathed a mental sigh of relief that he had finished his part without incident, his hand never leaving mine. _Don't let me go, don't ever let me go. Ah those sweet lips, I wish I wish I wish...._

All too soon, I was forced inward to fight the battle within.

Just as I thought that the fiery wounds at seven bloody entry points were enough to steel myself against and just as my brain tried to go into lockdown, I vaguely heard a hushed voice. _Oh shit what now? _The briefest of pauses occurred and then someone turned on a flamethrower that went directly to my heart. The needle withdrew to be replaced by a cold hand on the site of the injury.

_Fuck! _That one bloody hurt. That one I could not contain. That one sent my heart into a frenzy as it militantly scattered its impulses to expel the venom within it. That one made me yell and arch and call Carlisle all the names under the sun and wish the hounds of Hell after him!

His cool reassuring hands could supplicate all they wanted but he would get a slap from me when I was done cooking like a damned spitroast. Calling him out was still better than the scream that threatened to batter its way through my lips and beat Liam to a bloody pulp. I could not do that to him.

_Oh shit no - that is too cruel.... _Flames licking at my neck, charring my chest, burning my brain, searing my soul.

_Welcome home damned fire: resume, consume, subsume, bring on your flumes of morphing magma, give me what you've got – I will outrun you and outwit you, you will not kill me. Molten Mama– that's me!_

I welcomed home the flames: old friends from the days of counting morphine as an inconstant friend during this damned illness, its tender cares ebbing in and out as the hours and days passed over two years – its opiate charm sometimes friend, sometimes foe.

I'd handled more razorblade pain than anyone might have thought imaginable during my illness. I'd watched my mother's torment as she had suffered before me, and I'd wished I could take it on for her and so I had eventually, but not in time to save her precious life.

The razorblades then were nothing compared to the fiery hell in my veins now. My heart wildly thrashed a staccato beat as it valiantly pushed the venom infinitessimally slowly through my system, the molten sludge of lava creeping over the cracks and fissures of my body, eating away the dust of my tissues, heat cascading over my sensibilities, stabbing them into supreme awareness and then ramming the point home with some added kerosene. Here – not had enough pain today? Well get a load of this!

Have a care you heretics, because we're going to turn your arses to ash! _A real Winters Warmer, that's for sure._

The lava's contact with the cool air around me was turning my skin into glass, igneous granite and crystalline sparkle: _A basalt babe, that's me! Volcanic vixen, scorching siren, pyroclastic princess, tuff tottie, lava lover, ashen Auntie Yo, even better, Cinder-ella._ _Hah! That's it, you keep the old alliteration going Yolanda – beat the pain with your burned out brain! Become a Fireblade streaking towards your new destiny....oh shut up, for fuck's sake._

_Edward, if you can here me amongst these raving ramblings, please tell Liam I love him and tell him not to worry._

_In the meantime, please excuse me while I simply scream! Oh shit, I can't!_

***

**Edward POV**

_Humanity is never so beautiful as when praying for forgiveness,  
or else forgiving another._

_Jean Paul Richter_

From my spot in the corridor, I heard Carlisle's hint that the process was about to begin. I let myself into the room silently and ghosted to his side, ready to haul Liam off Yolanda if required. Emmett, Jasper and Bella were outside, on hand for any emergency.

Liam's eyes were firmly shut for a moment, as if in prayer, as he poised on the brink of his first bite. I heard him ask for her forgiveness, heard her silently grant it, blessing Carlisle for his understanding. I would have to remember to mention that later.

I heard Yolanda's thoughts surge with concern for Liam and then swarm like startled wasps when Liam's venom went speeding into her veins. Her sanity warred against the need to get to grips with the onset of the new pain.

Liam's thoughts were simpler: _Please let me do this right._

Carlisle indicated each bite area in turn and Liam followed him there steadfastly. I felt nothing but admiration for him undertaking this difficult task so stoically and clinically.

As each bite brought new levels of pain to Yolanda, I almost felt the shift of her brain as it struggled to ride each new wave of burning. Adrenaline must have surged in her system as she almost went to war over it.

Liam's thoughts were now: _Nearly there, love. Jesus, this has to be agony._

As he sat back from the final bite, he dipped his head in grief, hand still clasping hers. _Please don't die on me. Please know that I love you, dear sweet Yolanda._

I was grateful we would not need Emmett and Jasper today and subtly conveyed that to them outside in the corridor. They walked away silently, relief emanating from their minds. I picked up Jasper's thoughts as he walked: _Let me know if Liam or Yolanda need me. I want to help._

Carlisle put a hand on Liam's shoulder to signal his task was done, and then asked me how Yolanda was doing. Zoning in on her thoughts, I muttered that she was handling it very well. He raised the syringe containing Liam's venom and silently questioned when to administer it.

"Do it now Carlisle." Better sooner, than later.

Carlisle bent over Yolanda's torso and plunged the needle in, putting a comforting hand on her skin when he withdrew the tip.

Yolanda arched in agony at this grievous intrusion and let out a yell of some force. Poor Carlisle flinched as her own verbal venom was directed at him and she cursed him out. _Go Yolanda! _I hid a smile and then heard Yolanda's internal cursing as the pain levels increased dramatically.

Liam's thoughts moved directly to her reaction: _Sweet Jesus, how can we be doing this to her? The poor woman doesn't deserve this. How can she not be screaming by now? God knows I bellowed like a fucking bull elephant when I was bitten._

I interrupted his thoughts. "She's trying to bring her mind to bear in order to control the pain, Liam. She's challenging it, using words to make it a literary battle. Quite inventive in the circumstances. Literally mind over matter."

"Please tell me what's she saying." Liam looked up at me for the first time.

"At the moment, she is pulling every word in her considerable vocabulary to the fore, to get a handle on the pain." I paused as I heard the inward curse. "She's moving into the pain now, trying to absorb it."

Liam huffed a sigh of despair. _Christ this is going to be hard. Will she ever forgive me?_

"Yes it will be hard, but for now, stay with her and keep your hands on her. Oh and she asked me to tell you she loves you and not to worry. She has forgiven you already."

"God love her!" Liam sagged and his head dropped to his chest with emotion.

Carlisle moved to pull the covers over Yolanda's lower body, which made her look a little less vulnerable. He put a hand on her forehead and commented on the elevated body heat. He looked over to me. _Are you ok, son? You couldn't read Bella's thoughts when it was her turn. This must be hard for you._

"Thanks Carlisle but I'm fine. It's easier because I'm once removed from it. Liam's the one you should worry about."

Carlisle looked down to Liam as he sat watching Yolanda's face intently, looking for further outward signs of what she must be going through. "Touch her, Liam, keep your hands cooling her body as best you can. You did very well, much better than we could have expected for your first time."

"God knows I had to do it right for her sake." Liam looked over to me again. "If I speak to her, will she hear me?"

"Yes I think so. Better to speak in the hopes it gives her some comfort, than to stay silent."

"Then I will read to her as she loves that. We should also have some music for her in due course – we need to lift her heart."

"I think music would be the better bet just now. Reading may help in a few hours' time."

Carlisle left the room at that point, stating he'd be back in an hour or so.

I moved to the music centre and set a Clannad album going. I tuned in momentarily to Yolanda's head and waited to hear what her reaction would be. She was still sparring mentally with the pain, but was absorbing a tremendous amount of it. Her capacity for pain really was quite incredible and I recalled that Carlisle had commented how her doses of morphine were far below what he would have expected for someone in her condition but that she had insisted they not be increased as they impaired her mental function. Her mental accuity was her greatest ally and weapon in her struggle. Her iron will was being brought to bear in dealing with the venom.

Part of Yolanda's brain engaged with the music and she uttered a _thank you _in amongst the laboured thoughts. Liam seemed comforted a little himself by the music, but more so by my reassurance that she was dealing amazingly well with her ordeal. He stroked her face and her arms which were resting over the sheets.

I sat with Liam for the first hour, talking quietly with him, including Yolanda in the conversation when appropriate. When I elected to take a break, needing to see Bella and our daughter to recharge my batteries, I changed the music over to an acoustic compilation. Part of Yolanda's brain recognised the change. I spoke to her and said that Bella would come to sit with her in a moment but I would be back in a while to see how she was doing. _Thank you. Roger that. Over & out!._

Even in great pain, Yolanda could still crack a joke, alluding to the music that was currently playing in the room. Amazing woman!

***

**A/N: While it may be Over & Out for the human Yolanda, it is certainly not for the vampire Yolanda. ****Am having to break it here. Having a painful day myself, but then I'm a wimp! Thank you for following this story.  
**


	36. On the Mend

**DISCLAIMER : the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **To quote Jane: Pain!

**Music: **Dave Grohl's goldmine sends up another nugget for my collection. Foo Fighters - "On The Mend". Sorry but it's all down to song titles and lyrics lol!!

**CHAPTER 36: ON THE MEND**

**Edward POV**

I'd popped back to see Yolanda and Liam quite a few times in the past 12 hours. The sight of Liam's anxiety and concern for Yolanda was touching even to my eyes and I imagined I must have looked just like that myself a few months ago with my Bella's ordeal.

Bella had also sat with Liam for a couple of hours, talking quietly about what she remembered from her own experience and what she recalled of me sitting at her bedside, worrying the whole time. She laid her cool hands on Yolanda for short periods of time in the hopes of easing some discomfort.

When I returned for a visit, I could tell that Bella was finding the situation both fascinating and difficult, coming as it did so soon after her own transformation. Seeing it happen to someone else had evidently made her wonder how she'd got through it herself. I was deeply touched when she let down her shield to me briefly and showed me her determination not to add to my anguish when she was burning in anguish. My mind reeled at how strong she'd been not to scream constantly and so I looked at Yolanda with renewed admiration.

I spot-checked Yolanda's mind but initially found only pain, coupled with a repeated mantra of "I will get through this" and a series of counting patterns. Her heart was drumming a frantic beat, but as I was speaking to Liam, she became aware of my presence. Liam's voice had been comforting to her and I was pleased to be able to tell him that. That in turn gave him some measure of comfort. He continued to talk to her, even in our hearing, telling her what meeting her had meant to him. It was intensely moving. He now knew she could hear him, even if she couldn't acknowledge his words with rational thoughts.

When Bella came out of the room with me, I immediately pulled her into a bearhug as I knew she would be needing it. She was strong but I still needed to protect her from her own strong will. We looked into each other's eyes wordlessly as she let me under her shield again, reliving the moment she awoke as a newborn. She conveyed the intense feelings that came when she had first kissed me and made it plain that she had felt the same way about me ever since. I nearly ravaged her on the spot as her desire keyed straight into mine! That would never ever change either.

Bella's eyes darkened too as she whispered, "I want Yolanda to feel that same intense desire about Liam when she wakes". As if to emphasise her point, Bella put her arms around my neck and hauled herself up onto my waist, pulling me in for a deep kiss that nearly had me losing all reason.

I was slightly ashamed about the timing of my lust for her, but on reflection, we hadn't kissed for the past two hours at all and what was a red-blooded man to do but comply?!

***

Carlisle and Esme joined Liam every hour or so and I could hear their thoughts percolate down to the living room where I now sat, as they watched Liam stay rock solid at Yolanda's side.

Carlisle was checking Yolanda's physical progress and commented that the morphine had burned off long ago but he hoped her tumours weren't adding to her distress. He was able to report that her skin was healing over beautifully and already had a light sheen to it. He'd already removed the dressings,which had previously covered her various wounds. This revealed an outer shell which Yolanda would hopefully be pleased with, but her body shape would of course alter again as the conversion progressed. In the meantime, I could see her image through Carlisle's eyes.

Esme's concern was more for Liam as he continued to talk quietly in Yolanda's ear. After twelve hours, she wanted him to have a short break but he wouldn't hear of it. She finally asked Jasper to come up and see if he could work some calming on Liam. As I listened in to what was going on upstairs, I noticed that Jasper's projected aura was also having some benefit on Yolanda, although it did not reduce the pain levels by any measure, sadly.

As I was tuned into Yolanda, I became aware that her thoughts were strengthening in a new kind of wonder. She was starting to think outside of the pain and cast her mind to newer sensations. I surmised that the venom had progressed into her mind and had transformed it into a more vampire-like state.

I headed up the stairs to join the others and stood across the bed from Liam.

"Liam?" He looked up expectantly, not having noticed me approach until that moment. "Her mind is changing and she's starting to see beyond the pain a little. Her thinking is becoming clearer and I'm happy to say she's more aware of you than she was before. At this moment, she's debating whether to open her eyes to you, but she feels that speaking is beyond her just now."

Liam blew out a sigh of relief and looked hopefully at her face, clasping her hand to his mouth, willing her to open her eyes.

I leaned over Yolanda and bent close to her ear. "Don't force it Yolanda, but Jasper is here and will help you regain control if you can't handle it."

Esme's hand shot to her mouth as Carlisle put his arm round her shoulder. Jasper nodded at me and turned to concentrate on Yolanda.

She in turn silently thanked me and I felt her steel herself, focusing on her breathing which had not yet been curtailed. If she was going to speak, now was the time but, in truth, I suspected that if she did open her mouth, only a terrible scream would emerge.

It dawned on me the room was full of people and she might not want that.

"Yolanda, Carlisle and Esme are here, along with Liam, Jasper and me. Are you ok with that?" She silently made a comment that made me chuckle while the others turned stunned faces to me, Esme almost snarling.

"Well?" queried Esme, as I stood for a moment or two, running my hands through my hair, slightly bemused.

"Erm.....what she actually said was: _Welcome to my pain party. Next game is Pin the Tail on the Donkey_!"

Liam's reaction was to cover her face in soft kisses as his emotions ran riot, while we all shook our heads in amazement at her black humour. "You darling woman! And you wonder why I love you? Strewth girl, I love you to bits and don't you forget it!"

Under his breath, I heard him mutter a wry "pin the tail on the donkey......bloody hell!" as he tut-tutted to himself.

Eyes shut, he rested his forehead on hers, while I listened to her carefully. I didn't say a word, waiting for Liam to notice. After a minute or two, he gasped as he realised that she was in fact silently looking at him. "Look! Yolanda, my brave sweetheart."

Esme let out a choked noise and glanced up at Carlisle, who looked relieved. Jasper was concentrating on Yolanda still, helping her keep a lid on things.

I tuned Yolanda in again, only to hear her ask me to tell Liam to get a grip, or more precisely _"Tell that handsome silly man to get a grip". _Biting back a smile, I relayed her comment to Liam who had not taken his eyes off her face. His eyes shone with devotion and chagrin, as he whispered a reply that he would certainly behave himself because she was not to fret about him.

Yolanda shut her eyes again and steeled herself against another wave of pain that hit her consciousness. _Tell that beautiful man I'll be wanting a very big kiss from him when I get through this. He's seriously ruined my plans for today._

Esme was slightly freaked out at that comment and I could hear her scrambling around to know what to say. _Dear Lord, but that girl has some courage. How does she do it?_

Jasper broke into this train of thought and asked whether his presence was helping. When I assured him it was, he looked relieved. "Then I'll stay for a while longer if that's ok with her."

Carlisle and Esme took their leave and were soon replaced by Alice, who came quietly into the room with an enigmatic smile on her face. "She's coming on nicely."

She sat down next to Jasper, taking his hand between hers and leaning against his shoulder. He gave her a sideways kiss and settled down emotionally with her presence in the room. The energy expended on calming those around him did take its toll but he wanted to help, however he could. I also caught a note of regret in this thoughts that we had not thought to do this for Bella, mainly because we had not known how badly she was suffering. We'd placed a misguided belief in the morphine dulling her pain. Jasper looked at me briefly in apology – all I could do was shrug my shoulders. Nothing we could do now and hindsight is a wonderful thing. At least we were learning from our mistakes.

Yolanda's eyes opened again and her head tilted slightly towards Liam. He drew his face in close to hers and stared back intently. Watching them communicate by eyes only was one of the most intimate things I had ever seen and I had to turn away. Jasper also turned to Alice and stared into her face. She smiled back into his.

I was about to leave the room when I heard Liam's voice. "I think she wants you Edward". I looked back at Yolanda to see her now-red eyes boring into my face. _Thank you for being my voice Edward. I'll be ok for a while with Jasper here. And please tell him thank you."_

I relayed that message along, glad to be of help. Although being able to hear other people's thoughts was definitely a distraction in life and took some effort to tune out, there had been many times when I was glad of the ability. This was definitely one of those times.

***

**Liam POV**

My beautiful girl had been at this for over 24 hours now. I couldn't begin to say how much I loved her indomitable spirit through all this or how much more this made me love her. Plain and simple: I adored her and couldn't wait to show her in a thousand ways just how much.

Her heartbeats were still frantic as the venom made its way through her body wreaking havoc but also healing. I could see some visible changes in her now, not least those crimson eyes she was still looking at me with from time to time. They really would take some getting used to, but they were quite stirring on their own. They spoke to the feral part of me which I had controlled for so long since moving away from killing humans over a century ago.

My sweet Yolanda had not spoken at all during this time. I ached to hear her voice again, but now of course her vocal chords would have undergone a change, after her brain had been taken apart and reworked. Prior to that, she had moaned on and off for a while, a dagger to my heart, but mostly when she had her eyes closed. Once her crimson eyes were visible, there had been tears of blood at first - damned disconcerting to see and which nearly ripped my unbeating heart out - but even those had stopped as her tear ducts sealed. Her agony was sealed back within her. Oh God, what had I done to her?

Her breathing had now ceased as her lungs had been stripped of air sacks and she'd not been able to even utter a moan through that process, all air being denied to her. Her silent hell continued as all organs except her heart must now have been converted. Her malignancies were now benign, a permanent part of her like mine were in my body. Their presence had made no difference to my vampire existence, merely fused into my tougher body tissue and so I was hopeful that Yolanda would be similarly unaffected.

Only electrical pulses from her brain kept her heart beating now and I prayed she would stay strong enough to live through her own death in another few hours.

My dear sweet Yolanda. The venom worked amazing magic but at such a terrible price.

From what Jasper and Carlisle had told me, the venom would now be working to shape her musculature, burning away fat from the tissues. Although she had barely any fat to shed, the process would probably not be quick, although we couldn't be sure. The process would then subtly perfect her skin, nails and body hair, leaving them durable for ever more.

The past 24 hours had seen a succession of Cullens come and pay their respects to Yolanda, to sit with us and assist us through the transition period. Every one of these dear sweet people had been so supportive and affectionate that I could only offer grateful thanks to Jasper for being part of such a fine family unit. It truly was serendipity that had brought me to their door.

I was proud to call Jasper my friend, even though we had not seen each other in an age. I was above pleased he'd slotted into this family unit as neatly as Alice seemingly had into his own life. I was not a religious man, but it seemed pre-ordained that Jasper should gravitate towards this disciplined and happy group, each member having a distinct part to play in their own world.

I could see how inspirational Carlisle's leadership was and that, although he relied upon Edward's judgement in many aspects of their lives, it was to Jasper that he turned on matters of strategy and understanding the emotions of those around him. He was fortunate to have gathered together such a talented band of people and where I would have liked to been blessed with a special gift rather than my fairly ordinary one, living with the Cullens had shown me what a burden and responsibility that could also be. That said, it made them a cohesive unit and strongly bonded.

If I'd had a group of men under me in the military with such fierce loyalty to each other and innate talent as these people, then I felt sure I'd have been proud to command them. They inspired loyalty in anyone who met them: witness the coming together of all the different covens at the Cullens' time of need recently. I had not known about that at the time, but had since heard how Aro of the Volturi was a jealous man who had been bested. He and his colleagues were bound to find a way to get back at the Cullens in future, and if that ever happened, I'd be proud to stand with the Cullens to protect their way of life: I owed Jasper and his family that much.

I wondered idly if Yolanda would be blessed with an extra gift of any kind, but I would be more than happy with her as she was. She was an exceptional human already and I was more than blessed to have had the opportunity to be with her again. I could not now imagine an existence without her by my side and only wished that I could have absorbed some of her current pain as she fought the worst battle of her life to stand at my side. She was definitely someone else worth fighting for.

How soon would this pain be over for her? Esme had been urging me to take a break, but if Yolanda wasn't getting a break from her torment, then neither would I.

I kissed her hand and started to slowly rub my hands over her body once more in the hopes that it would be comforting. However, this time I noticed her skin had mutated further. There was no longer any fire to it and it was now at a temperature more like mine. My previously cooling hands would no longer bring relief. That made me somewhat redundant.

"Yolanda my love, your temperature is changing and you're more like me now. I'd gladly rub my hands over your body if it would help, but it would not be cooling like it was before."

My darling girl opened her eyes to look at me and I was sure I saw ghost across her face the briefest of smiles. That slight lift of her gorgeous mouth had not been a figment of my imagination, surely? I leaned forward to kiss her mouth and forehead and to ask if she would like me to rub her. There it was again, that ghost of a smile. So that was a yes then.

I started at her left hand and rubbed towards the shoulder, repeating this on the right side. I moved the sheets down to reveal her torso and very carefully rubbed my hand over her collarbone, before moving on to her belly. At this point, I hesitated because she had not let me near it before. Carlisle had however said that her skin was healed and so there was no reason not to include this area in my touch zone. As it had been of concern to her, I wanted to reassure her.

"Yolanda sweetheart, I'm just going to lift your top and rub your belly. Whatever surgical wounds you had there are now healed, so please don't worry."

With that I lifted up her top a short way, keeping her modesty, but pleased to be able to rub her flat belly skin which was beautiful and without scars. I used circular motions and hoped she found it as relaxing as she could in the circumstances. Her eyes followed me as I worked and placed a tender kiss near her gorgeous bellybutton. Pulling down her top, I moved on to her legs, making steady sweeping motions towards her torso, ending with a massage of her dainty feet. I couldn't resist kissing the arch of each foot and looked forward to the day when she could tell me herself whether she might get pleasure from that. I certainly hoped so.

Aching to take her in my arms right now, I knew I would have to be very patient. When she was fully aware and transformed, it would be quite a while before I could show her even a drop of the love I felt so fiercely for her. I suspected she could be quite a spitfire if riled and I'd have my work cut out corralling her feral nature for many months to come. Just as well that vampires don't bruise easily!

Meanwhile, I had my part to play and that was of a gentleman companion, so I covered her back up and moved back to the head of the bed to lie beside her. Her eyes followed me to my new position. It broke my heart to see they were still full of pain. There were only two things left to me to give her: a kiss on her lips and an assurance that I loved her.

I still hoped she truly would forgive my part in all this, which thought reminded me that I'd promised to read some Yeats to my girl. There was a poem of his which might convey something to her undimmed intellect through all the pain.

"Heart of mine, I promised you some Yeats. I know I can't adequately beg your forgiveness for what I've done to you, so if you don't mind, I'd like to let Yeats say a few words for me – although I'll freely admit his perpetual angst and flowery language have rather got on my nerves at times! Anyway, this is one I memorised a few years back and is called The Lover Asks Forgiveness because of his Many Moods."

"_If this importunate heart trouble your peace  
With words lighter than air,  
Or hopes that in mere hoping flicker and cease;  
Crumple the rose in your hair;  
And cover your lips with odorous twilight and say,  
"O Hearts of wind-blown flame!  
O Winds, older than changing of night and day,  
That murmuring and longing came  
From marble cities loud with tabors of old  
In dove-grey faery lands;  
From battle-banners, fold upon purple fold,  
Queens wrought with glimmering hands;  
That saw young Niamh hover with love-lorn face  
Above the wandering tide;  
And lingered in the hidden desolate place  
Where the last Phoenix died,  
And wrapped the flames above his holy head;  
And still murmur and long:  
O piteous Hearts, changing till change be dead  
In a tumultuous song':  
And cover the pale blossoms of your breast  
With your dim heavy hair,  
And trouble with a sigh for all things longing for rest  
The odorous twilight there."*_

Yolanda's eyes were still fixed on mine as I recited the poem. Her pained gaze cut to my core.

Cupping her face, I added another kiss to her collection from over the past endless hours. Her hand was grasped in mine and I was surprised to find that her limbs were starting to twitch and flex, with her other hand extending and fisting.

I was about to call for Carlisle when I was surprised as hell to see her lift our hand-meld to her lips and kiss it. Oh good lord, she was coming through her ordeal and was on the mend.

***

**A/N: So she's on the mend and aware of her surroundings. How long before her ordeal is over? Viewing no.8 of New Moon under my belt. I adore Carlisle in it, brief though his presence is. I adore Peter Facinelli even more! Thank you for following this story.  
* WB Yeats - no copyright infringement intended**


	37. Light my Fire

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **Gently heated over a bed of flame, I give you the cocktail of lemon-flavoured Absolut flambé!

**Music vibe: **Jim Morrison – sexual being and god. The Doors – Light My Fire. Enough said!

**CHAPTER 37: LIGHT MY FIRE**

**Yolanda POV**

My darling Liam, so loving, so caring, so worried. As soon as I was freed from this silent prison of pain, I would show him how much he meant to me.

The pain had mutated as much as my body was doing the same. After that incredibly ghastly migraine which had lasted for hours, I could feel a new appreciation for the changes in my body and for coping with the flames that were still being fanned through my system.

The Cullens and Liam had given me updates through the process and although I had not always been conscious of their exact words, they repeated them enough for me to have something to hold onto. I'd spent months living from one deadline to the next, as hospital appointments came and went. Each intervening time was a marathon of Will versus Disease, and so the enduring of this pain had become second nature to me as I moved from one point in time to the next, embracing, absorbing, enduring, evolving.

I'd lost count of my counting at some point in the many thousands. Liam's sweet voice reading to me from Alice in Wonderland and simply speaking about us, about him, about his past, held me together where I would have been cast adrift and out of control. With each moment, I loved him more.

I was conscious of all the family except Renesmee coming to see me and vaguely wondered what that sweet child thought of the tension in the house.

My visitors had sat and kept Liam company and while I would have loved to acknowledge the small talk with them, it seemed a bit fatuous to hear things about I would be doing in future when I wasn't even sure I had a future yet. Liam derived some measure of comfort from the visits but I sensed his distraction and knew instinctively he just wanted to talk to me and only me - almost as much as I wanted him to talk to me. His voice and his love were the only constants in my world of pain.

My moans had been silenced when I'd felt the venom attack my lungs. I'd slowly and silently suffocated as my body rebelled against the air being robbed from it. As each lung was seared with a blowtorch, I endured insult to injury as my vocal chords were ripped apart and thrown in a blender. No air, no voice, just burning and screaming, right? Dante's Inferno: Winters Inferno.

Liam's physical touch and manifestation of his love became hugely important, being the only hope left in my world at that moment.

Small things made themselves known to my psyche as time went on. After the god-awful migraine had passed, the first thing to change for a short while was a heightened sense of smell. Until my lungs had robbed me of this sense, Liam's woody scent had sharpened across my tongue and nostrils and entered me with a pleasant tingle, the first pleasurable feeling in more hours than I cared to count.

The second thing I noticed was that I could see things more clearly, colours were sharper. Liam's gloriously sexy eyes were much bluer and his gorgeous mouth spoke to me not only on the surface but deep inside. All I wanted to do was to sink my mouth on his, kiss him wildly and nibble his lips. The pain could not take that desire from me. Would I be able to control myself and avoid hurting him if I survived this godawful ordeal?

I felt the process speeding up and edging closer to the inevitable climax of proceedings.

Edward and Liam had made sure that there was music playing in the background. It was another way of marking the passage of time, for which I was grateful. They had sweetly chosen many favourites of mine but I would never listen to them the same way again. They would still be favourites, but be like listening to records after a broken romance. They would be tinged with added poignancy.

Liam had broken into my tortured musings at one point and offered to rub his golden hands over my body. It was then he'd pointed out that my body had changed again. I was damned glad to hear it because it meant things were atleast progressing. About fucking time too!

When I heard him say that he might not go ahead with the body rub, I decided I wasn't going to have that. Who gave a damn that his hands weren't cooling anymore? They were his hands weren't they? Where else would I want them?

I looked at him and willed him to take notice, and when he looked unsure, it took all my strength of will to move my face and smile at him. Probably more of a grimace, but it would have to do.

_Oh thank God, he's taken the hint. Yes yes yes! Oh my dear sweet man, those sensual hands on my body please, right now. He's right, his hands aren't cool anymore but oh how wonderful they feel, all the same. Oh Liam I wish you knew how good that feels. Keep going my love and I can forget this pain for seconds at a time._

_kiss me, make this pain go away  
kiss me, tell me all will be okay  
kiss me, hold me tight, hold me to you  
kiss me, whisper loving words so true  
kiss me and and lay me on the bed  
kiss me from my feet to my head  
kiss me here and kiss me there  
kiss me all over, everywhere  
kiss me softly, kiss me hard  
kiss me, promise we'll never part  
kiss me while you caress my hips  
kiss me after you lick my lips  
kiss me, love me, kiss me more  
bring your love right to my core_

_He's touching my belly. Oh yes, how I've longed for that. His touch is so smooth and gentle. Erm what's going on? That feels better than good. Oh yes, my God that's wonderful. My legs are feeling strong. In fact they feel damned good. I think the pain is ebbing away at last. Bless that man for the angel he is – did he just kiss my feet? Yes, I definitely felt that. Oh shit, is that it? Please touch me some more. Give me back your hands Liam for God's sake! Please....  
_

_What now? A poem? After all that glorious touching? What's this? He's still talking about forgiveness? Oh for heaven's sake. I must make him see there's nothing to forgive._

_Yeah, he's right on the money about Yeats. I understand the sentiment and I would forgive him anything, bless his heart, but if I never hear a Yeats poem again, it will be a moment too soon! More Shakespeare Sonnets and Robert Frost please, but I love you Liam for all that you are._

_Oh what's this? My hands are easing. That's nice. Oh I can feel my limbs properly. I wonder if.......yeah I can move them. Oh I can feel his hand. Oh Liam, come here...... I want you back....._

***

**Liam POV**

_Sweet Jesus she's coming round. How can that be? Her heart is still beating. Oh hang on, it's just movement. She's still in pain. My poor sweet girl._

I turned my head towards the bedroom door. "Carlisle? I think she's starting to come round."

I heard voices downstairs, Alice and Carlisle talking, with Alice's voice being the more insistent. I heard the door open and assumed it was Carlisle responding to my call but when I looked up, it was Alice. She came swiftly to the bedside.

Yolanda now had her eyes shut and she was wincing - presumably another surge of pain had hit her.

Alice bent down and spoke quietly to Yolanda.

"Yolanda, I can feel you're nearly there. I can see you so clearly now. It will only be another ten minutes or so. You've done really well and it has been really quick. I know you want to be private with Liam and so we're all going to stay out of the room until he calls us, but rest assured, you're going to be with us very soon and you're going to be absolutely fine. I'm looking forward to dressing you later and will pop back when you're both ready."

She kissed Yolanda on the cheek and whispered something I did not quite catch but which may have been "Enjoy".

Alice left the room with a smile while I puzzled about what was going on.

I looked back towards Yolanda, who opened her eyes again and looked towards me. After that I couldn't think at all - I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

_***_

**Yolanda POV**

_Thank you Alice. What a poppet you are._

_Oh God, someone's thrown pepper in my eyes! Shit that stings! Ouch ouch ouch! Aaaaaagh! Oh wait a minute, that's better. Thank goodness this is nearly over and I can get to see the new me._

_Ok, now where was I? Oh yeah, right Liam, now you can help me through this last bit. Come here my darling._

I opened my eyes and looked back at Liam again. When I did I saw him gasp. He looked stunned, then overwhelmed and then his face was right above mine, kissing me repeatedly and telling me I was the light of his life and so beautiful, his beautiful Spring flower with the violet eyes.

_Violet eyes?!_

*******

**Liam POV**

_Violet eyes!! Would you bloody credit it? Well I'll be damned, but the blood has receded from her vibrant blue eyes and left them violet. How did that happen? Oh my sweet angel, how beautiful you are. I could look at those eyes forever. Violet eyes for a sweet violet. How miraculous is that? Maybe there is a God._

One corner of my mind registered a tinkling laugh from downstairs and I guessed the cat was out of the bag now.

I couldn't contain myself and flew to her face, peppering her with kisses and endearments. I was some old daft and romantic fool but by God she had swept my heart away with her spirit and her light, and she made me want to sing out loud! I could walk this Earth another 140 years and never find another like her.

"You're nearly there Yolanda, my sweetheart. Hold on now. It won't be long. I wish I could have spared you all this."

_Hello, what's this? _Yolanda's hand was moving mine down her body gradually. It came to rest on her belly. "Would you like me to rub your belly again? Do you find that comforting?"

I started to rub, very slowly, knowing that she still had a patch of great pain to come before she was released from her prison. If I could bring her some small measure of comfort at that time, then every little would help.

She obviously had no idea what was to come. I rubbed gently for a few minutes and felt her twitch almost imperceptibly with the movements. I could hear her frantic heart working overtime now as it was nearing its end. It was starting to stutter.

Through what could only be sheer force of will, her other hand reached up for me very slowly and I judged that she wanted me close in to her face for some reason. I suspected she knew now that a crescendo of pain was coming. She turned her head to me and I did the only thing I could do and covered her mouth with mine. She was definitely in control enough to kiss me back. That old chestnut of the pleasure/pain principle.

Some part of her brain was disconnecting from the pain as I kissed her, but the torture was continuing. What a bittersweet thing to be happening to my beautiful soulmate. Nobody deserved this.

I kept up with the kiss but was surprised to feel her hand moving mine again, further down her belly towards her legs. Our joined hands came to rest just over her mound.

Only then did I twig what she was after. _Oh!_

Her heart was staggering to its last and she wanted to go out on a bang, so to speak. She wanted me to offset her suffering with a moment of joy. No wonder Alice had insisted the family would be leaving us alone for this crucial last part. I'd thought that strange but now it was all starting to make sense. That little vixen had set me up - again!

_Concentrate! _

Now for sweet Yolanda. I was getting my last instructions from her as a human woman. Oh well, if it would make her feel something good then who was I to deny her that? If she wanted my hand on her as she left the human world, well that was quite a compliment.

I only hoped to goodness I didn't lose the hand the instant she turned full vampire!!

Yolanda's body was becoming insistent. The venom was on its last surge, of that I was sure. The tension was rising in her and her hand was begging mine to stay on her body. I slipped my hand into her underwear and felt a warm welcome there. Nothing would give me greater pleasure than to pleasure her, but how could this be right? Her grasp on my arm was insistent again, willing me to do something.

_Oh shit, here's goes nothing. My woman needs me and I will not deny her. _

I kissed her harder and started to move my hand gently on her, slipping my fingers down into her warmth, my thumb grazing that delicate bundle of nerves that were her centre. I could feel her responding to my touch. This was so different from two nights ago.

Hell's teeth. Her smell was rising. It was intensely arousing. I wanted to do this. My woman was needy and I could finally do something for her. I could hear her heart reeling from pain and instinctively clutched her to me with my other arm, pulling her to me.

I would ride it out with her as intimately as possible. Yes, this was right for us, right for her, no matter what anybody said. I would kill anybody who made reference to this in future.

Kissing her even more fervently, I swung into action and started giving Yolanda what she needed. I could feel her trembling and twitching under my caresses. Muttering encouragement in her ear, I ignored my own misgivings.

"There my girl, take this gift, go with it sweetheart. That's it. Feel me, take it in....I love you so much...."

My Yolanda arched into me as I held her to me, she shuddered under my hand and let out such a cry of anguish that it wounded me to the core. I all but stopped doing what I was doing. I felt her body still gently as her heartbeat finally ceased. _There now, it's over. _

Or so I thought.

I felt her tense under me and then her hand gripped mine like a vice as I wavered beside her. She clamped her mouth back to mine and breathing in deeply through her nose, she arched and moaned. That moan connected like a circuit straight to my groin. _Oh shit.... _She breathed in again and moaned again, I'm guessing she was smelling my musk by then. She stridently pushed my fingers down further into her warmth. _Oh God I'm in trouble now.....I can't think. She wants me to carry on stroking her? She can't be serious. Jesus, yes she is! What is she doing to me? Oh God I'm going to explode.....  
_

I did what we evidently both ached to do - I stroked her firmly for the count of about ten while my thumb pressed on the other part of her, and was beautifully rewarded by her deafening yell in my ear of what was now definitely pleasure rather than pain as she bucked against my hand and nearly sucked my mouth dry. _Oh sweet Jesus, tell me this is not happening!_ _Oh yes it is. Holy shit!_ I grunted into her mouth and held on as we both released into ecstasy. I was secretly thrilled that I did nearly lose my hand to her incredibly strong orgasm!

It took a few moments for us to subside and for me to gather my wits.

"Welcome home my sweet glorious Yolanda".

Then I heard the sweetest voice say: "Finally!"

***

**A/N: Now that's how I'd like to be woken up! Thank you for following this story.  
**


	38. Heaven

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **LemonyLiamLoving

**Music vibe: **Led Zeppelin – "Stairway to Heaven"

**CHAPTER 38: HEAVEN**

**Yolanda POV**

_Well that's one on the scoreboard for the home team!  
_

"Finally!" was all I could utter after what had just happened.

A mind-blowing orgasm with the man of my dreams and in a new body that could do a whole lot of pleasuring in return. How could things get better than that?

I'd gone from a world of pain to a world of ecstasy in a surreal transition and my beautiful Liam had helped me get there. Those dreadful last few minutes of my human life had been made more bearable only by this sweet and wonderful man understanding my needs. I had died in a moment of pleasure as that final heart attack took hold and released me into this new life. Liam had literally released me into his tender care and this new world: I was beyond grateful for that.

Liam was still clutching me to his chest, panting slightly. My eyes were closed, just taking in the moment as my body came down from its state of rapture. My consciousness took in simultaneously that he still had his hand on me down at my sex and my nostrils were full of his gloriously heady scent and our exultant arousal. _Want that! Need that! _

I opened my eyes and couldn't help but smile. Liam pulled back slightly and was looking at me askance. "Well now, that was quite something!"

Being so physically close to his lips and seeing them move while they wafted his scent over to me, kissing Liam was all I could think of.

"Shut up and make love to me." I whispered, my new voice husky with desire. Breathing was going to be an acquired skill but, if it brought his glorious woody smell into me, then I was going to smother myself in it like a cat going wild with catnip.

Liam chuckled and admonished me "Mmmmm impatient aren't we?"

My first response was simply to growl. _Ooh I like the sound of that!_

Shutting my eyes to drink in his smell again, I sucked first on his tongue, then probed deeply into his mouth and ran the tip of my tongue along the inside of his lips. Liam groaned into the kiss which just increased my own excitement. His response was pretty evident as I let my hand wander over his body and stop at the front of his now-damp trousers. _Mmm funky.....all that Liam lovejuice gone to waste there...shame....._

I felt us move and opened my eyes to find Liam had moved us to rearrange himself on top, looking into my eyes just staring at me. What was the matter with him? _Oh yeah the violet eyes._

Looking up at him, I could see in minute detail the specks around his vivid blue irises, the black edge and the longing - especially the longing. _Oh my god, how I want you too!_

He gazed at me without speaking. I was acutely aware of his body on mine, now his full weight was bearing down on me. I ran my hands over his nose and lips, then his arms, feeling the warmth of them. He in turn stroked my face and ran his hands over the bits of me he could reach . The sensations from his touch were like a fire, leaving a delicious trail over my skin. It was beautifully sensitive and felt so alive I thought I would scream. Wriggling underneath him with pleasure, all I wanted to do was to rip his clothes off and have at him. My frustration to have him inside me was rising. The more tingles hit my core and my brain, the less control I was feeling. _I want you now! NOW!_

No sooner had I thought it and with a speed that shocked me briefly, I was out from under Liam, on top of the covers and straddling him to pin him down. _Oh yeah – my new body is strong and quick - I like this!_

Liam's reaction was a delighted laugh and a look of surprise. "Feisty! I can see you're going to be a handful."

Silencing him with another kiss, I gloried in my new strength that was keeping him right where I wanted him. _That shirt has to come off. _A ripping sound brought that wish to fruition and there was his gorgeous lightly sparkling chest below me, all ready for me to taste him. I stopped to admire him in the remaining daylight, as I held my own arm against him briefly to compare. _Oh that's pretty....later..... _

As that thought ghosted through my head, I couldn't resist bringing my tongue to bear on his throat first, licking a trail to each of his nipples, sucking and nipping on them, making him groan in reflex. _Mmm love that sound.....oh his mouth....get me some of that....._ I covered his mouth desperately as he kissed me back with renewed force.

I was all over him like a rash, rubbing, nipping, licking, groping his sparkliness. With one hand, I unbuckled his belt, wanting to feel his bulging length in my hand. "You don't know how long I've waited to do this." I moaned into his mouth. "I need you. Now!"

"Guessed as much," he mumbled in between kisses. "Just try not to kill me this first time!"

I grasped his cock and lightly ran my fingers over its length, enjoying how it now felt to me – no longer cold, but still proud and straining as I remembered it, proof of his ardent feelings for me. I would feast on that banquet later but for now I wanted him inside me for sure, where he belonged, to bring him home to momma.

My vest top and underwear were suddenly history, as were the rest of his clothes. I didn't take me but an instant to dispense with them. _Wow that was easy. _I loved this new body. This was what I had longed for all those months and then especially since knowing it would be possible with this man at my side.

Liam's eyes widened as he looked up at my newly-revealed sparkly chest and took in the sight of me sat on top of him, revelling in my new vampire status. His growl was feral and insistent and told me all I needed to know about how he was feeling, so I lifted up slightly and impaled myself on his length. His groan of pleasure was like fire to my veins.

_Oh my fucking God, how good is that?! _It took a moment for me to get control as I was fit to be tied with the sensation it produced.

"Jesus, you're a goddess!" he moaned.

_Oh yes and I want to bless you with my Venus powers. Glory in this, Liam..._

Steadily moving over him, I found a rhythm that suited us and had him smiling while he lightly touched my breasts, swirling his tongue around their peaks which had me almost screaming with pleasure. I closed my eyes and enjoyed what his manhood was doing to my insides, to my clit, to my sexual soul. His scent was driving me wild and there was no doubting what a sexual being he was. I looked forward to bringing out the really animal side of him in due course, but for now I was learning how to play him and what he felt like inside the new me.

Another blur of movement and Liam had flipped us over again, taking control and powering over me. He plundered my mouth as he plundered my sex and pounded into me, taking me to new delights. His hand snaked down to my sweet bundle of nerves and he rubbed me with his thumb, making me madly clench round him. _Oh yeah bring it on, sweet boy. _

Arching with pleasure, I soaked in the sensations this wonderful man was gifting me and it was beyond words.

I knew he would be a generous lover and so it proved. My first climax came from his hand, which part of my brain acknowledged was purrfect as he'd pleasured his earlier welcome to me into vampirehood that way.

He stilled briefly and patiently let me ride out the waves rippling through me, smiling as I whimpered under him. When I started to come down from that, he continued moving in and out of me steadily, teasing it out gently, bringing me to climax again with his manhood and filling me with more blissful tremors. He kissed my lips and my neck, bringing endless pleasure. He held my hands above my head against the pillows and spilled into me at length as I let go and moaned into his mouth. His tenderness was heartbreakingly beautiful as my mind absorbed this precious new moment in our lives together. _Holy shit, could he ever make my body sing!_

We ended with a long slow kiss and I sighed with contentment. I couldn't help but shower his face with thankful kisses. He slumped into my neck, lust spent for the moment, cuddling me tenderly. My unbeating heart swelled with pride at what we'd just done for each other.

"Jesus, I love you, sweet girl." he whispered in my ear.

"That was beautiful. Thank you."

Liam raised his head and looked me in the eyes. "How do you like vampirehood so far then?"

"Fucking amazing!" I replied with a grin, gazing back at him, taking in his features with my new eyes and seeing him relax with contentment too. "Let's just stay right here in this bed for the next century."

His glorious smile, as he stroked my hair, was all the confirmation I needed at that moment that he wouldn't have minded that option in the least.

***

"Ok you wanton woman, we'd better move." Liam lightly smacked my backside.

We'd rolled back over to my recent favourite position of being draped over his chest. This was my mental connection with my previous life as I had found comfort in him this way over the days before the change.

His unexpected touch had me blurring, without thinking, to the other side of the room, where I stood nakedly shocked at my reaction. Liam let out a bellylaugh and commented that my face was a picture. I smartly told him he looked quite a picture himself too from where I was standing – the daylight shining on him put his magnificent body into relief for me and it was a bit like gazing at a laughing Michelangelo sculpture.

"Shower?" he asked of me, raising an eyebrow in query. "Then food."

His mention of food had venom flooding into my mouth and this overwhelming burning thirst hit me like a ton of bricks as I cast wildly about the room looking for something with which to slake my thirst. I put my hands to my throat. "Food? Oh god, it hurts!"

He blurred to my side, holding me by the shoulders with a look of concern. "I'm sorry love, I should have taken more care about what I said. A two minute shower, we'll get dressed and head downstairs, ok?"

With that, he hauled me into the bathroom and turned the hot water on. He suggested I brush my teeth first, which I duly did. He then whipped me straight into the shower where he took all of a minute to soap me down, quite thoroughly, while showing great restraint from what I could see in evidence, not letting me move until I was soapy from head to foot. He quickly did the same to himself and then sluiced us both down. I kept my gaze mostly on his face and didn't say anything except, "Quite alpha male aren't we?"

"Only when I have to be." was his laughing reply.

"But if I do this, you're putty in my hands, right?" I lightly rubbed his erection.

"Take this any further and we won't be leaving this room for a week at least! And you need to feed MrsC...."

My mind was diverted to the notion of feeding and again the burning at the back of my throat came to the fore where it momentarily warred with the sight of his arousal as well as his nickname for me. Curiosity won out, just.

"MrsC?" I looked up at him, arching slightly and nailing him with questioning stare.

He caught my posture and looked a little chagrined. "Well I already think of you as my wife." His shrug of apology was endearing as he popped a light kiss on my nose.

I snatched his hand and lightly bit his wrist. "So presumptuous again....but I'll let you off the hook as I quite like it." I licked his arm all the way to the inside of his elbow.

He groaned quietly. "Let's go before we get into trouble again."

It seemed that being a vampire was all about extreme sensations. Every thought and touch was magnified. The towel that Liam rubbed me down with was doing wonderful things to the nerve endings on my skin. How could this tougher skin be so damned sensitive? As I balanced myself with one hand on his shoulder while he insisted on drying me, I watched his neat swift movements, watching his muscles make light work of the task. The lightly defined muscles of his torso and arms were mesmerising. He popped a kiss on each of my breasts, wrapped me in a dry towel and declared me ready to be dressed.

My first thought then was to Alice. I vaguely remembered she'd had plans for me. Liam lifted me up and carried me into the bedroom and deposited me by the closet. He opened the door and hauled out some clothes for himself. He opened the other door to the closet, waving an invitation towards it and saying "Would Madam like to choose something?"

_Oh good lord, what am I supposed to wear to go hunting in? _I looked at him then back at the mass of clothes I could see. "Don't look at me," he said chuckling, "just pick something comfortable!"

There was a tap at the door. Alice's voice registered "It's only me, may I come in?"

Liam had covered his modesty by that point and invited her in about two seconds ahead of her opening the door anyway.

"So there you are! Oh Yolanda, you're beautiful, just look at you!" she clapped her hands in delight and beamed a smile at us both.

"I'll go brush my teeth and leave you ladies to it for the moment." said Liam as he ambled back into the bathroom.

Alice gave me a hug and wished me welcome to this new world. I felt a surge of affection sweep over me and hugged her right back until she asked if I could let her go please.

"Oops I'm sorry." I felt mortified.

"It's going to take you a while to get used to your own strength, but while you're a houseguest here, you're going to do it in style." Alice turned to the closet. "Do you remember what we picked out for your first day?"

I turned back to the closet, bewildered. "Something black?" I said hopefully.

Alice blurred and the next thing I knew, the bed was covered in some black and green items, with a pair of boots stood at the foot of the bed. I walked to the bed and looked at her choices – black lacy underwear, black polo neck pullover, green tartan jaunty skirt, thick black tights and knee length flat boots with straps around the ankles for detail. A chunky silver necklace and bangle topped off the outfit.

I smiled at her. Purrfect!

It took us only a few seconds for me to be dressed and looking at myself in the mirror, taking in the thicker hair, the pale skin and more toned body. I still had curves though and was delighted. It was then I caught sight of my new violet coloured eyes. They were terrific!

Liam exited the bathroom and came to stand behind me, looking at my reflection with me. "Aren't her eyes gorgeous Alice? Quite stunning. She's simply stunning."

Alice smiled and nodded serenely. Oh of course, she had seen me in her visions already.

Liam stood back and admired my outfit, nodding his head in approval and a sexy smile. He looked so handsome. I wheeled about and reached up to give him a kiss.

"Enough of that, you two! Come down and see the family, then we'll all go hunting together."

That comment stopped our kiss dead in its tracks as my mind sped towards the outdoors.

With a squeeze before setting me down, Liam turned to Alice. "You've done it now Alice – she's going to lead us a merry dance."

"Let's go!" and with that, Alice grabbed my hand to lead me towards the door. I lunged for Liam's hand and hauled him along with me.

I braced myself mentally for meeting my wonderful vampire friends for the first time as one of their kind.

**A/N: I love her! Isn't she great? Let's see how she gets on with the family and her first hunt.**

**Thank you for following this story. ****Dedicated to**** Yolanda and Liam, with love. You guys rock together!**


	39. The Violet Hour

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **No lemons, but some family love.

**Music vibe: **From the New Moon soundtrack, it's Sea Wolf with "The Violet Hour".

**CHAPTER 39: THE VIOLET HOUR**

**Yolanda POV**

Alice could barely restrain her excitement as she pulled us happily down the stairs while I glanced nervously to Liam who had hold of my hand reassuringly. He was such a rock for me now and I had quickly got used to him being there supporting me - I was never more glad of it than right now.

When we had descended down to the first landing, Liam stopped me briefly and rubbed my shoulders as I did an intake of breath, squaring my shoulders for the next few minutes ahead.

"Remember to breathe slowly. There will be new smells and sounds. Everything is more intense. Try and control your reactions. If anything startles you, run back up the stairs. And remember, whatever happens, I love you." He pulled me forward for a kiss and a hug.

Alice rolled her eyes and said "You'll be fine. Don't worry."

We went down more stairs until we reached the bottom landing facing into the hallway. Alice then stopped and introduced us like a maitre d' at a function. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Yolanda and Liam." _Oh God, how embarrassing!_

All of the Cullens were lined up near the bottom of the stairs, smiling up at us warmly. Through my vampire eyes, I could see they were even more outrageously good-looking than they looked to human eyes, with dazzling smiles and golden eyes sparkling with pleasure.

I noticed however that Edward and Jasper looked more cautious than the others. Edward was stationed at the back, with Bella and Renesmee further back still.

Liam kissed my hand, gazing over the top of it into my eyes, winked and led me down the final few steps to meet the family again. Alice skipped down the stairs behind us, dashing to Jasper's side.

As we arrived in the main hallway, my nostrils were assaulted by a whole range of smells emanating from the vampires in front of me. I stopped still and shut my eyes for a moment, taking in the smells and trying to identify who was who amongst the family stood in front of me.

I waved at everyone shyly and stood there, waiting to be approached, as Liam put his arm around me, pulling me in to his side. His musky smell reassured me, but I knew I had to be careful to try and not overreact to anything – this way he could keep hold of me if anything untoward happened.

Looking at Edward briefly and getting a nod, Carlisle stepped up first and took hold of my shoulders, kissing me on both cheeks, almost welcoming me formally as leader of this coven to the vampire world. His musky cedar smell rolled around me and smelled enticing - it reminded me vaguely of Liam's scent.

"Vampirehood suits you very well, Yolanda, and I'm impressed at the speed of your transformation. I'm so glad you aren't suffering any longer." His warm smile went straight to my heart and his sincerity was written all over his face. _Bless this man!_

I leaned up to kiss Carlisle on the cheek. "Thank you for all you did for me, Carlisle. I can never repay you this debt." My voice still sounded strange and I was still adjusting to it. It rang out clearly in the hallway and I almost wanted to look around and see who the stranger was talking in my place.

Carlisle looked round at everyone and then back at me, still smiling with that compassionate light in his eyes I'd noticed so much over the past days. "No thanks are needed Yolanda. It has been a great pleasure helping out someone who is important to an old friend of my son. You have also helped us learn a little bit more about the process of transformation and I'd like to speak with you about it at some point when we have a quiet moment." He squeezed my hand in friendship.

"Oh Carlisle, honestly!" scoffed Esme who came swiftly to Carlisle's side to hug me and welcome me as a vampire. She smelled very much of pear and coconut, light and sweet. "You're looking fabulous. How do you feel? Her eyes opened in shock when she looked at my face more closely. "Oh Carlisle, have you seen Yolanda's eyes? Aren't they beautiful?" She smiled with such pleasure, her eyes warm with affection. I really liked this woman who had created a family around her and had been so generous with opening her home to a complete stranger, and a sick one at that.

"I look forward to getting to know you better Esme. I feel lucky to have met you."

Alice stepped up beside Esme. I had already identified her, from earlier on, as having a slightly exotic sandalwood smell, like joss sticks, and it somehow went well with Jasper's own scent of allspice with a hint of pine that I could now pick out from the other scents around me. Alice gave me another hug for good measure. "See I told you!"

Jasper in turn stepped up to say hello and I felt a waft of calm drift over me as I looked back steadily into his intense stare. He whispered in my ear "Don't worry, I've got your back. You're doing really well." and gave me a wink.

"Thanks Jasper. I need all the help I can get!" I was struck by the texture of the skin at his neck which had crescent-shaped scarring on it. It looked like the poor lad had been mauled by something in the past, but it did nothing to detract from his good looks, mesmeric eyes or dimpled smile. His smile was dazzling and he radiated understated charm. I looked forward to hearing his story one day.

Jasper turned from me to clasp Liam's hand warmly, pulling him in for a clap on the shoulder. "Well done, man!" They beamed at each other. "You were extraordinary! I'm so happy for you. Who'd have known an old warhorse like you could capture such a beauty!" Liam shook his head in embarrassed amusement, saying nothing. I giggled quietly at his discomfiture.

A waft of cinnamon and cedar preceded Emmett, who barged past his brother to lift me up for a bearhug which I gladly returned as he swung me around and kissed my cheek happily. "Guess we did something good that day, eh? You're looking well on it. Want to go wrestle?" he laughed at me. I felt an instant of panic, which was quickly quelled by Jasper I assumed.

I looked back at Liam quizzically, who growled "Hands off my woman, Emmett. If she doesn't take you down, I will!" They both laughed and Emmett mocked swiped my arm. I relaxed again, not sure if it was with Jasper's help. I mouthed "Thank you, big man!"

Rosalie approached amid an aura of rose petals and something stronger I couldn't place immediately. It was slightly tangy and quite pungent, a bit like a very expensive designer perfume that was all the rage in the 90s. Despite her aura radiating a sense of "back off" about it, she smiled at me and said "Don't mind Emmett – he gets a kick out of challenging newborns, as Bella will attest." Bella rolled her eyes and nodded, laughing. Rosalie looked back at me. "You certainly look alot better than you did only a few days ago when we found you in the woods."

"Well I certainly couldn't have looked any worse and I certainly feel alot better!" We both grinned. "Thanks Rosalie. I owe you one."

Edward then came forward to give me a peck on the cheek and say hello. I sniffed his aroma and was rewarded with a blast of gorgeous lilac, my favourite scent of all in the flower world. _Oh my good God, that smell is to die for! Oh....._ _oops! _

Edward smirked and quietly said "I hope not – you wouldn't want to go through that again would you?!" _Well I might make an exception in your case! _He cast his eyes downward in sexy embarrassment, but a smile reached the corner of his very sensual lips. Bella looked from him to me with curiosity.

Out loud, I said "Thanks for your help, Edward, and for being there at the beginning of the process. I'm also very thankful you could relay my random messages through all the chaos – it means more to me than you could ever know." I reached up to hug this gifted young old soul.

"Yeah, Bella had very sternly warned me about that. Unfortunately I couldn't help in her case, but I was very glad to render assistance this time. I must say how impressed I was with how you handled it all. Your self-control was staggering. Meanwhile, I look forward to sharing some piano time with you now you've got an infinite scoresheet in your head! Perhaps we can compose something together?"

"I'd like that very much. Thank you." _Thank you from the bottom of my heart for the special gift you have already given me. _Edward kissed my hand formally, understanding in his eyes, and quietly said "My pleasure".

He then turned to Liam and shook hands with him. "You also performed magnificently, Liam. I know how hard it must have been for you." Liam nodded wordlessly and acknowledged the compliment.

Edward spoke to Liam again. "Liam can you please hold on to Yolanda?" Liam tightened his hold on me.

Turning to me, Edward asked "Now, are you ok with Renesmee's scent? I can't detect that you've noticed her specifically."

At his words, I focused immediately on Renesmee, who was in Bella's arms. I could hear her heart pounding quickly and could sense the heat coming off her, as well as a sweet fruity scent that was mixed with something else, something cloying, sweet, liquid.

BLOOD!!!!

Edward watched me as the thoughts crossed my mind. He stood in front of Bella and Renesmee, blocking my immediate view of them, ready to spring into action if needed.

So this was what blood smelled like? It was quite appealing now I'd registered it, a small fire starting in my throat. However, the blood smelled too fruity or funky and reminded me of how, although I loved drinking tea, I never used to like Earl Grey tea because it was far too fragrant and off-putting.

Did this mean I would never like blood at all? Would I be a real vegetarian vampire? In the days when I ate food, I liked a good steak now and then, but that had been quite a while ago. Well I'd find out soon enough. The blaze in my throat stengthened just then at the notion of drinking blood, but I concentrated on ignoring it, managing to relegate it down my thought processes. It probably wouldn't stay there for long though. As for Renesmee, I just didn't equate her with food. I let out a huge sigh of relief and breathed in again, just to make sure. I felt absolutely fine.

Although I could have just thought the words for Edward's own mind, I spoke them out loud for the benefit of the group. "Please don't worry, I could never _ever_ hurt a child, no matter what might happen. You know that don't you Edward?"

Edward looked perplexed and slightly stunned, searching my thoughts, and then he nodded to me, smiling that dazzling smile which would have floored millions of fans if he'd been a film actor. He certainly had leading man looks.

The film star turned to Bella and waved her forward encouragingly. She walked up, carrying Renesmee in her arms. Bella put a hand on my arm encouragingly. "You're looking well. You also did really well though the whole ordeal and I'm jealous it didn't take you as long as me to transform. However, it'll be nice not being the newbie around here and I'll be able to give you some pointers on how to deal with things!"

"Aww thank you. And thanks for helping me prepare for it all. It certainly wasn't easy and I'm very glad indeed it didn't go on any longer." I grimaced, "Oh, by the way, I love your scent Bella, it's like a bouquet of flowers."

Bella laughed deprecatingly. "That's what Edward always says."

"Liam says I smell of violets"

Bella sniffed me a moment. "I rather think he's right. Definitely flowery like me."

Turning to her daughter, she smoothed Renesmee's hair off her face. "Renesmee has been itching to see you but we wouldn't let her come up – for obvious reasons...." Her expression was very telling.

"Bella!" exclaimed Emmett. "Was that an actual joke?" There were chuckles all round. I was mortified and looked up at Liam. Did she mean sex or the food menu? He was chuckling with the others and winked down at me. _Ok....the sex then..._

To move things on, I reached out without thinking towards Renesmee, to touch her face. Edward tensed and then relaxed as he still saw no threat in my mind. _Am I supposed to be out of control in her presence then? Are they expecting me to go off the deep end any moment? _"Something like that" muttered Edward.

"Hello Renesmee," I said, smiling at her. She smiled back at me, dimples on show. Without hesitation, she leaned over and put a hand on my face. Edward hovered alongside, just in case. _I'm fine, don't worry._

I tensed for the images I knew would spring into my head. The colours and depth of the images this time were so much more intense, like the difference between watching an ordinary digital TV and a high definition TV. She was showing me something of what she'd done in the past few hours probably, including being chased around the lawn by Emmett and doing somersaults like a supreme gymnast. She also seemed to have been riding a very large dog. That one puzzled me.

She then reminded me about the painting she'd done of Liam and me sparkling outside in the sunlight and which I would treasure forever. She showed me the image of her skin in the sunlight from that early morning gathering I'd been part of earlier in the week but actually seemed like a thousand years ago. I put my hand to hers and nodded. "We'll go outside and have a look in a minute shall we?" Renesmee broke into a heartbreakingly gorgeous smile.

Bella took Renesmee away and the family group broke up and relaxed more.

Liam squeezed my waist just to underline that we'd got through that first hurdle unscathed. He cupped my face in his hand. "I'm proud of you sweetheart. You're doing really really well." He leaned down for a kiss. I breathed into his mouth in relief and took in his scent, which settled me.

I needed a breather. "Any chance I could take five minutes to soak in the atmosphere down here, before going outside?"

"If that's what you want, sweetheart. No problem. We can wait." Liam pulled me over to the couch and sat me down, pulling me in close to his body so I could snuggle in to his chest. He rubbed my shoulders and back to comfort me, and bent down to kiss me again briefly but all I could focus on at that point was his lips, his sexy inviting lips, his divine smell, so I kept pulling his face back for kiss after kiss, much to his amusement.

Someone to our left cleared their throat, "I think you two had better get a room!"

Between kisses, Liam replied "We've got one thanks Jasper." He clasped one of my hands and kissed it. I loved that simple gesture which said so much. He kept staring into my eyes. "I could look into those eyes of yours forever."

"Well forever is what we've got." I stuttered inside from that realisation. _Wow forever!_

"You're like a pair of lovestruck teenagers" scoffed Jasper. "Never thought I'd see old man Liam canoodling like a youngster in the back seat of the cinema!" He laughed uproariously.

I growled. "Leave him alone Jasper. I've just been missing him and we've got some catching up to do." I fixed Jasper with my beady eye, flashing him a warning. I felt my hackles rise momentarily. _Leave my man alone! _A wave of calm hit me for a moment and I grinned ruefully at Jasper, who shrugged in apology but still made a comical face.

Alice suddenly appeared out of nowhere to come and sit next to Jasper, plonking down in the seat and pulling her feet up into a cross-legged position. "So shall we go hunting together? Are you ready to give it a try Yolanda?"

HUNTING!

I felt my eyes darken with hunger.

FOOD!

I growled again and before I knew it, I was stood at large patio doors looking outside, scanning for wildlife like some kind of gun-dog.

For a moment, my focus was out there in the woods where I could hear some late birdsong and a light breeze in the trees. I started to feel excited about going out there. Venom was filling my mouth and I wanted to get on with hunting to have my first meal. I licked my lips in anticipation of that.

Liam zipped to my side. "Steady on there, Yolanda. I think we'd better take you outside."

Turning to Jasper and Alice, he said "Come on, you two, let's go!"

***

**A/N: Yo Yo, here we go! Thank you for following this story.  
**


	40. Senses

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **Lemony-leaf-action with a chilli pepper kick!

**Music vibe: **Rolling Stones - "Heaven"

**CHAPTER 40: SENSES WORKING OVERTIME**

**Yolanda POV**

Liam grabbed my hand and we streaked past Bella and Renesmee who were outside on the patio, waving as we ran past and into the treeline. "We'll be back later, don't worry." I shouted to Renesmee over my shoulder.

My new legs were strong and I kept up with Liam easily to the edge of the river. We followed a well-worn path and like for a dog, a million smells were coming at me at once - earthy, wet, sappy, redolent of tree decay, organic matter and animal debris. Every sound was magnified so that a snapped twig from several yards away sounded like it was right beside me. It made me slightly edgy as I tried to get my bearings.

The river presented my first challenge and I vaguely recalled having seen Esme and Rosalie daintily leap across it the other day.

I jumped in alarm as Alice came to my side. "Steady Yolanda. It's easy - you just take a slight run up and over you go. Let me do it with you."

Alice walked us back a few steps. "Take three strides and leap. That will be enough for us both to cross the river and land neatly on the other side." She took hold of my hand and counted "1, 2, 3" as we ran forward and took off.

As neatly as she had said, we both arced through the air and landed on our feet on the other side. I had matched my force with hers quite well. I turned around to view Liam from the other side of the river, feeling quite excited. He and Jasper looked at each other and grinned, following suit, except that Jasper added a somersault to his own jump. My new eyes followed his movement with ease and appreciated the grace of it. _I'd like to try that._

Alice turned us around and we all headed off into the woods on this side of the river. She ran like a gazelle, slender limbs leaping and ducking through the trees. Jasper overtook me to catch her up as his long legs picked up speed. I glanced over my shoulder to look for Liam and found him right behind me, smiling impishly. Seeing his handsome face, a wave of desire washed through me so I spun round and stopped still. He slammed into me, almost taking me down to the forest floor with his momentum, catching my body as he moved, but regaining his balance in an instant.

"Steady on there, sweetheart. You caught me by surprise!" His concerned look was quickly replaced by one of realisation as he practically read my mind. "Hey there, none of that. You've got to concentrate and get your first meal inside you." He gave me a peck on the lips that left me wanting, spun me around to face away from him and grabbed my hand to bring me along with him as he led the way this time.

Up ahead we found Alice with her arms snaked round Jasper's neck, kissing him like I'd wanted to do with Liam. "Hey not fair!" I shouted as we caught them up. They both grinned at me.

"I just felt overwhelmed with the need to do that," said Alice. "It came out of nowhere - not that I ever need an excuse to kiss my gorgeous husband."

I looked at Liam and could resist him no longer, leaping up to grasp him around the neck and kiss him hard. In reflex, Liam caught me and cupped my behind under his hands, keeping me in place while I kissed him ardently.

When I finally looked up, Alice was mirroring our manoeuvre and doing exactly the same thing to Jasper, moaning into his mouth just as I was with Liam.

"Hmmm you taste nice" I whispered to the man in my arms. "Ditto," he replied, chuckling very quietly. He slid me down the front of him to the ground and I noted his body had responded to my sudden urge. We'd have to do something about that later and I glanced lasciviously back at his groin. That notion distracted me, which Liam evidently cottoned on to. "Oh no you don't......eyes forward, soldier!"

"Yes sir! Where to?" I stood to mock attention.

"Come on lovebirds, we've got to catch some venison on the hoof." Liam took off into the bracken with me following and we went a fair way before he came to a stop, holding up his arm. I snuck my arms around him and listened. I could hear the huffing of breath. It sounded like something feeding not so quietly. I scanned around what I could see, like a radar, and picked up some heartbeats away into the undergrowth. Venom flooded into my mouth again.

Liam whispered to me. "What can you hear?"

"Something feeding over there." I whispered back, distractedly looking in that direction.

"Can you tell how many?" I listened again and could make out atleast a dozen heartbeats and said as much. "Good girl. What do you want to do now?"

"Go eat!" I grinned at Liam.

"Want me to get the first one for you?" I debated and then nodded. "Ok then, watch me but stay back." He dropped a kiss on my lips and shot off into the undergrowth.

I followed a dozen or so feet back, seeing him peer out from behind a tree presumably now within spitting distance of his quarry. He stilled and so did I.

Next thing I knew, a blur shot past me and past Liam and landed on the deer being stalked, taking it down and scattering the others. "You bastard, Jasper, that was mine!" shouted Liam.

"Well you shouldn't have taken all day about it then, man! You're getting old!" It looked like the deer had been cleanly despatched as he was drinking from its neck quickly and without mess.

I crept closer in fascination. "Is it dead?

"Yeah I sure hope so now." said Jasper between gulps. "I snapped its neck."

"Come on Yolanda, let's go where the heathens don't hunt" Liam grabbed my hand and we took off in the general direction of where the other deer had scattered to. I was feeling quite excited and the thrill of the hunt was now starting to get to me. My senses were tuning in to my surroundings and I could sense now why Liam was heading this way. He still had hold of my hand when he pulled up at a tree and pulled me in behind him. Another kiss and a smile and he then pointed around himself and the tree.

I could smell the deer now and instinctively went "on point", crouching and side-stepping quietly, squinting through the bracken towards the smell.

The deer were a bit wary but hadn't picked up our scent, by the look of them. I could hear some racing heartbeats, presumably from their recent running. Liam darted past me and took down two deer in one pass. He snapped the necks of both in a smooth movement, waving me in to join him.

"Just bite sweetheart, roughly here." He pointed to a spot on the neck, and bit into his own deer to drank some blood. I stood there for a moment, watching him in fascination, not moving to the deer he had killed for me.

He looked up and on seeing my expression, he pulled me down to him and kissed me deeply.

The taste of the blood did it!

I growled and leapt on the other deer and bit down without thinking. Finding the vein, I started to drink. I wasn't making a totally clean job of it but I didn't care. When I looked up at Liam, he was grinning. "That is just so sexy!" his face was lit up in delight.

"Shut up and drink!" I snarled at him.

"I'm done. It doesn't take long to empty a deer. Not an old vintage this one – only a couple of years old."

"Boys or girls?" I asked between slurps.

"Young males. I avoid females as a rule in case they're pregnant."

"Ethical man eh?"

"I try to be fair. How are you doing there?"

"Just fine thanks. Think I'm done. It's getting harder to draw anymore out."

"How was it?"

"Mmmm tasty."

"Want another one?"

"I'd rather have you." I turned to stare at him pointedly, licking my lips.

Liam waggled his eyebrows at me in response to that. "Before or after we've buried the carcasses, impatient wench?"

"After, I suppose. Can't we do something with the carcasses other than bury them? It seems such a waste. Aren't there any other predators around here that could feed off them?"

"Well there are wolves...." For some reason he laughed when he said that. "They're probably fed up with venison on the menu all the time though. I suppose I could still sling one over my shoulder and take it back to offer Jacob."

"Mmm very alpha male...." I teased for the moment.

Liam flipped open his cellphone and dialled. "Carlisle, it's Liam. Are the Quileutes averse to deer being on the menu? Right, ok. I'll sling the two carcasses up in the same tree where they can see them. They can sniff them out."

_Sniff? What was that about?_

"We're about a mile into the woods off to the north-east of the house and are going further afield. She's doing fine. Just had her first meal. No idea where Jasper and Alice are – we left them behind about half a mile back. Yeah ok, thanks. See you later."

He snapped the cellphone shut and lifted the two carcasses up into the nearest tree so they were slumped over the lowest branch. He then held his hand out to me. "Right, wench – come with me" and we set off in roughly the same direction as before, travelling for about another five minutes. I could smell that vampires had passed this way before but the trails were not new. I don't know how I knew that, but I did. Jasper and Alice had definitely been this way before and I wondered where they were just now.

Liam stopped by a very large tree that had come down and landed full length on the ground. Turning to face me, he looked down at me, taking me gently by the shoulders and swinging me round. He backed me slowly up against the tree trunk and continued staring into my eyes. _Oh my goodness, that's sexy! _I didn't know exactly what he was thinking but his irises darkened perceptibly so I knew it was lustful. That thought made me smile slowly. Which in turn made him groan and pull me in for a kiss. _Oh yes please!_

Liam tasted of blood and musk and sex. Heady stuff for a newborn! When I moved away from sucking on his tongue greedily, I licked around his face.

"Shit!" grunted Liam as he shuddered slightly.

"Is that a request or a command?" I looked at him teasingly.

"Neither - just a shocked response!" He muttered, lifting me up onto his hips. "You taste good. I like it that you were a bit messy. Your eyes are more intense now you've fed. Christ but you're sexy when you feed." He kissed me hard again and moved to nibble my neck which about made me melt.

He leaned me back against the tree trunk. I blessed my new strong legs to be able to stay gripped to him, but in all honesty, in my heyday of ballet classes, I could have done the same as a human. Liam set about running his hands over my top, lightly removing the necklace and throwing it to the ground. My boots came off next and joined the necklace. He lifted my skirt up and made haste with the tights, deftly removing one leg at a time while he held me up one—handed so my feet didn't touch the ground.

"Done this before, my sweet?" I looked up at him innocently.

"You'd be surprised what a Victorian man had to tackle when it came to women's garments! You had to get good at doing everything one-handed."

I laughed at that and enjoyed the slightly comical look on his face.

Liam had arrived at my black lacy knickers. He blew out a sigh of admiration. "Man oh man.....that is a beautiful sight." He shrugged his shoulders, whipping off the offending item just as deftly as the other stuff.

I felt the breeze around my nether regions which were now exposed to fresh air and tingled a little with anticipation, as well as a little anxiety. "Do you not think we'll be stumbled upon?"

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart. I suspect that Alice and Jasper are otherwise engaged just now and perhaps wondering the same thing!" He leaned in for a kiss. "Now, I just want to focus on you. I have a banquet laid out in front of me and I want to enjoy every course."

He slid my top up and exposed my bra. "First the peaches...." He pushed up my bra and released my breasts to the air. "Glorious and ripe.." he licked around them, making me pebble instantly and leaving cool trails of venom behind. "and the luscious strawberries here..." I groaned when his mouth descended on each peaked pebble in turn.

That connected straight to my groin of course as I tensed and my belly muscles tightened with pleasure. He lifted up my skirt to reveal my belly. "I have to lick the plate clean of course...." his tongue swirled around my bellybutton and I clenched again, unable to contain another groan. He continued teasing me with his tongue for a short while, making a wonderfully lustful noise as he did so.

His hand swept under my back as he knelt down and hitched me up onto his shoulders, so I was exposed to him and his gorgeous mouth.

"Oh God...you're going to kill me on my first day." I moaned as I realised what was coming.

"All sex is a mini-death, my sweet. Now for your glorious juicy passionfruit...."

His tongue made contact with my clit and it was like an electric shock. _Oh shit that's intense! _He pulled himself in tighter and put force behind his licking and it was all I could do not to scream. I muffled back a shout with my hand as it was. His tongue probed deeper as I saw stars while he worked on me. He swirled his tongue around, lightly nibbling parts of me in passing, and sucked on me steadily as I gripped the tree trunk for dear life. Each minute of loving that passed made me clench more and I nearly went delirious with pleasure.

He chuckled at my reaction to him. I kept moaning until I thought I would have a seizure. "I'm going to go mad here Liam. No more please, love."

"Oh yes, more. You're enjoying this too much for me to stop now." He chuckled even more lasciviously. "I want you to go all the way, sweetheart. I want the cream to go with your delectable fruit salad." His tongue dived back in and hit a spot that made me buck against him. He held me firm and did it again. _Oh sweet Jesus I'm going to die! _And again. And again.

That did it as I screamed release around him and clawed the tree desperately, taking chunks out of it. I moaned to a shuddering stop, feeling trashed by the moment. Liam popped a kiss on my groin and slid me back towards his hips.

I was slick as anything but he was ready for me as I realised he had unzipped his trousers and had his own greeting for me as my thighs met his. He slid into me and brought my scent down to my mouth, which only served to drive me wild. Well, feral really – I growled into his mouth and gripped his thighs tight again as he pushed into me, giving me his full length time and again. It felt wonderful and wild and really suited the venue. I could take any amount of this and hopefully would in future!

I leaned back against the tree trunk and Liam moved to my neck, nibbling on it lightly. His hands were on my breasts and his rhythm got faster as he ground in and out of me. He started to growl quietly. Man alive - but that was sexy as hell!

My insides were burning up with sensation as Liam made love to me with a passion that was quite consuming. I could feel myself twitching again at the intensity of his strokes and I couldn't help but moan into his neck as he drove on. This was utter bliss.

Winding up like a coil, I could sense he was nearly there. His hands moved from my chest to my face, cupping my head. Still my beautiful glorious Liam worshipped me. I felt him tense - _this is it, here it comes_. He grunted long and loud and spilled into me quite violently, but I was shocked as he wrenched my collar aside and bit down into my neck. _What the fuck? _I clenched down on him in automatic response, holding my internal grip on him. _Oh my God that's intense! Holy cow he's just bitten me again._

He held his grip on my neck until he subsided, having drenched us in his loving. As he came to his senses, he eased off my neck and kissed it, licking the wound and sealing it, I presumed. I shuddered with emotion and wonder at what had just happened.

His mouth came round to mine and by contrast, gave me the softest of kisses, making love to my mouth in a really tender way. It was soothing and quietened us both down.

He pulled back from my face and put his forehead to mine, keeping his eyes closed. "Sorry about that." He whispered. "I couldn't control it. Sorry to be such a bloody animal!"

He sounded exhausted and contrite. He sank down on his haunches, taking me down with him. He helped me rearrange my top clothing, before peering into my collar to check my neck, kissing it tenderly. "It's healing."

He pulled his trousers on properly and secured them, and then with me still half sitting on him, dressed my lower half. I mostly kept my arms around his neck and let him do it, helping him here and there, sensing he needed to gather himself together a little. I watched his face carefully. He hadn't looked me in the eye yet, so I waited patiently.

Though I was shocked at his feral side, it was probably no worse than my own. This was probably part of what being a vampire was about. I didn't know if I could ever raise it with any of the girls. As long as I healed, what did it matter? I might surreptitiously check out the necks of the other girls to see if there were any telltale signs. On the other hand, I could ask them outright.

_Never mind. Liam is what is important just now. _"You ok?" I asked him. "Look at me, love." He raised his eyes slowly to mine. "I love you Liam, no matter what. So you're alpha male. So what? It's sexy as hell and what's a little lovebite? I had worse hickeys as a human teenager!"

We were still at the base of the tree trunk, with me straddled across his haunches, rocking back and forth slightly in an instinctive soothing action. Liam looked quite vulnerable at that moment and it endeared him to me.

"Liam, I love it that I drive you wild. I am vampire woman. You are my vampire man-lover and if that means you need to bite me, then you bite me."

"Ok. I just hate to hurt you."

I kissed him passionately. "I forgive you, now and tomorrow and for whenever." I smiled at him. "Remind me to thank Alice for choosing the polo necked jumper though!"

That got a smile out of Liam and I saw him relax finally. _Sorted!_

***

**A/N: Hmmmmmmm.......?**

**  
Thank you for following this story.  
**


	41. Leaps & Bounds

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **No lemons, only leaping and laughter.

**Music vibe: **Van Halen – Jump!

**CHAPTER 41: LEAPS & BOUNDS**

**Yolanda POV**

We walked back to the house hand in hand after I'd persuaded Liam that I was fine and harboured him no ill-will about what had happened.

For a while after our biting encounter, he had been less alpha male than usual but I was sure that wouldn't last long. He just was a sensitive man needing to restore his equilibrium. I trusted him and certainly now loved him, and really hoped that would be enough for our fledgling relationship to develop naturally and beautifully. As long as we were honest with each other, I felt sure we'd be fine.

With it being my first day as a vampire, I was pretty stoked from my new senses being so much on alert. Sounds were louder. Birds flapping in the trees had me jumping. Smells of course were much stronger. I was differentiating more between scents. Animals in the undergrowth had my venom flowing. And everything was in glorious technicolour. Once I started appreciating our surroundings properly, our walk through the woods proved fascinating to me.

As the light was fading, the colours of the evening were not going black but much more purplish instead, leaving enough light to see quite clearly into what humans perceived as darkness. I could see right up the trees to the tops. One particular tree looked fascinating as I mused about its "climbability" – I'd been a little bit of tomboy when I was young, and being limber from dance had helped my gymnastic abilities generally. Tree climbing had been just one of the things that came easily to me, as well as having little regard for my own safety and a complete lack of fear of heights.

Liam caught me looking up at the tree that held my attention, and I was so busy looking up into the canopy that I missed my footing on a tree root pushing through the pathway. Although I demolished it, I still went down - less like a sack of potatoes and more like a crashing tree. Timber! Of course I took Liam with me as I'd been clutching his hand. I giggled as we both toppled over. "Oops!". _Ok, so Yolanda's a clumsy vampire..._

We ended up on our backs, looking up at the tree. I had a question. "Liam, how are we at climbing trees? If I wanted to climb that tree, how easy would it be?

"It's easy, sweetheart. Come on, let me show you."

He jumped to his feet and pulled me up beside him. "See that branch up there?"

"Yeah."

"Just aim for it. Watch me." He stepped back a couple of yards, took a short run up and literally jumped 30ft up the tree, using his arms to pivot onto the branch from the trunk. He was now standing on the branch looking down at me.

"Ok Tarzan. So how do you get back down again?"

Liam literally jumped down from the tree, landing on the balls of his feet. My eyes stood out on stalks as I watched his muscles take the impact and he landed as lightly as if he'd stepped off a 2 foot wall. _That will take some getting used to._

His grin showed he enjoyed that bit of prowess. Alpha male was back! "Want to go tree-climbing with an old man?"

"Will you catch me if I fall? I seem to be clumsy." He had his arms back around me.

"Always, sweetheart." He nuzzled noses with me and definitely looked more like his old self now. I gave him a quick kiss. "Ok Tarzan, let's try it."

Holding my hand, Liam led us back a few feet and told me to jump on the count of three. I grinned with excitement and off we went – damn me if I didn't reach the branch ahead of him. He reminded me that was because I was a newborn and had slightly more power. _Duh....gymnast here....!_

He pointed to the next branch and took off towards it, using the trunk of the tree as purchase for his next leap. I followed him instinctively and was thrilled to keep up with him as he went further on up, leaping nimbly from branch to branch. We ended up on the same branch at one point and he caught hold of me for a hug, pulling me in to his chest as he balanced comfortably against the tree trunk.

It was exhilarating to experience something else vampire-like. It seemed that I could think of something and then do it in an instant. The power in these legs was really something. It was seriously such a relief to be able to do things easily at long last, after all those months of barely being able to move at times and being confined to my home.

"Can we do this again in daylight? Somewhere there's a view?" I kissed him excitedly, thrilling to the awareness of space and distance around me as I got more used to judging things.

"Sure thing, sweetheart." Liam took great joy in my excitement and at having shown me something else new today. He was grinning from ear to ear as well.

"Ok, now what?" I looked up at him and then down to the ground.

"This." He grabbed me in a hot breathy kiss whipping us round so my back was against the tree this time. The kiss lasted a while and was even sweeter for being umpteen feet up in a tree. "You look gorgeous and happy and I love to see it." He had his hand gripped round my waist and the next thing I knew, we were whistling through the air and he landed on the balls of his feet again with me hugged tightly against him, feet slightly off the ground.

"Whoa! What a rush! Do you fly as well?"

"Nah - they took my wings away for being a naughty boy." He grinned and winked, turning us in the direction of the house.

And so we arrived back at the house, hand in hand, giggling quietly and smiling at our escapades.

We turned up at the door just in time to see Bella and Edward waving goodbye to the family, taking Renesmee home. She was asleep on her daddy's shoulder, tuckered out from the day's activities. We never had got to do the "show & tell" with the skin thing, but maybe we could do so the next day if it was sunny.

We greeted Bella and Edward warmly. "Renesmee stayed awake as long as she could as she was hoping to see you again, Yolanda. Thankfully she nodded off before Edward had to come and find you!" Bella grinned at us.

"Aww I'm so sorry. We went climbing trees after the hunt and I got a bit carried away at how easy it was." I glanced up at Liam with a smile, chuckling like a kid, very glad indeed that Edward had _not_ come to look for us.

"Well for heaven's sake, don't tell Emmett or he'll never shut up about it - he's got a thing about trees!" That warning came from Bella. Edward laughed at her comment and rolled his eyes, nodding his head with chagrin.

"Don't tell Emmett what?" boomed a loud voice as Emmett loomed up directly behind me, seemingly out of nowhere.

His voice startled the life out of me and I turned in an instant, putting my hands up in a defensive posture, palms forward ready to ward off trouble. I instinctively blurred into a crouch, wide-eyed, ready for action, hackles up, energy peaking.

Next thing I knew, Emmett was being hurled backwards into the shrubs just off the porch and I hadn't even touched him. I looked from side to side to see what had happened. Had Liam come to my defence?

Bella and Edward were stood just as they were before. Liam was right by my side, looking from me to Emmett, who was picking himself up out of Esme's border, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What was that?" asked a bemused Emmett, staring at me. "What did you do? Jujitsu or something?"

"Oh for heaven's sake, I didn't touch you, Emmett." I took a moment to get control of my wild emotions. _Calm Yolanda. _"Oh God, I'm sorry – are you hurt?"

Emmett scoffed disgustedly at me, brushing bits of debris from his clothing. "As if!"

Renesmee had been woken by the commotion and was blinking wearily around her, sniffing and assessing things. Bella took her out of Edward's arms and soothed her.

Liam looked at me in amazement. "So what just happened there?"

I saw Edward look at Emmett pointedly and presumably read his thoughts. He turned to me. "Emmett insists he didn't get near you."

I gawked back, as puzzled as he was. "Well don't look at me, I have no idea what happened."

Carlisle and Esme came out onto the porch along with the others. "What's going on?" asked Carlisle.

"We're not sure." answered Edward. "Emmett snuck up behind Yolanda and somehow ended up in the shrubs. Yolanda and Emmett swear she never touched him."

"It's not every day you see Emmett kicked into touch. I'm sorry I missed it." drawled Jasper, grinning with amusement.

"Go through it again, Emmett. What happened?" prompted Carlisle.

"I heard these guys talking out on the porch and came out to investigate. I heard my name mentioned and asked what they were talking about. Next thing I know, I'm flying through the air into Esme's shrubs." He turned to Esme. "Sorry - I smashed up your plants." Esme rubbed his arm and told him not to worry.

"Yolanda?" Carlisle turned to me, eyebrow raised in query.

"I have no idea what happened. Emmett snuck up on me, I turned around without thinking, ready to fight I suppose, but never even touched him. I'm as puzzled as you are."

"Hmmm – I wonder.......I think we may have found what Yolanda's talent is." mused Carlisle.

There were surprised looks and murmurs all round. I felt shocked. I had a talent?

"Alice? Can you throw any light on this?" Carlisle turned to Alice, who shut her eyes for a few moments. She opened her eyes, smiled and looked at Edward. They had a silent exchange resulting in him frowning at her and shaking his head vehemently. She obviously then reassured him, because after a moment's hesitation, he nodded and ran off into the treeline, disappearing out of a sight.

Everyone turned to face the trees, no doubt wondering, like me, what was going to happen next.

I heard a shout from the trees of what sounded like "heads up!" and saw as clear as day, a fair sized rock hurtling towards the group. I looked in horror as I could see that its trajectory would bring it right at Bella and Renesmee. My only thought was "NO!" as my hands automatically went up in defence ready to launch myself, when the rock immediately stopped its arc, dropping to the ground harmlessly.

Edward came speeding out of the trees to rejoin us. Alice laughed. "Told you so Edward!"

"Well I'll be damned." was his response. Bella swatted him as he said that comment. "Oops sorry love." He bent down to kiss Bella apologetically.

Alice turned to me and grabbed my shoulders. "That was you, Yolanda! Look what you can do!"

"Cool!" exclaimed Renesmee, clapping her hands.

Realisation crept into my foggy brain. Was she saying I could deflect things? I sank down onto the porch steps as my jaw pretty much hit the floor and I sat in stunned disbelief.

Everyone broke out laughing and smiling around me at this revelation, and my brain recorded them excitedly babbling about what an extraordinary gift this was (Esme), how useful it could be against all sorts of dangers (Carlisle), it was good for runaway trucks (Rosalie), speeding bullets (Edward), hunting (Alice), Alice's attempts to dress me (Bella), stopping Emmett from tickling (Renesmee), how Liam had better watch himself (Jasper), and great for ball games (Emmett, of course).

The only one who didn't comment was Liam. He quietly sat down beside me and put an arm around my shoulder, watching me digest this new piece of information in an already crowded day of "firsts". He kissed my cheek and asked if I was ok. I shook my head. This wasn't real. None of it was real.

Alice sat down on the steps on the other side of me and smiled almost beatifically at me. "Guess what?" she squeaked. Liam bent forward, intrigued. We both looked at her. She was excited, "I'm pleased to say you've got not one, but _two_ extra talents."

My mouth opened in surprise but no words came out. Liam gently cupped my chin closed so I looked less like a guppy. I took hold of his hand, trembling a bit.

She looked at me carefully. "Your other talent is quite special and guaranteed to make people happy." Again, I looked at her wordlessly, wondering what on earth she was going to say now. She cupped her hand over her mouth and whispered to us both very quietly. "You can project love onto people. Whatever desire you feel in the moment, if it's intense enough, is mirrored by those around you. Remember earlier today when we went out in the woods?"

In a moment of understanding, my mind flashed back to the sight of Alice clinging to Jasper kissing him to bits, just as I so badly wanted to do, and did do, with Liam.

I found my voice finally and hissed back at her. "So are you saying that if I'm feeling randy, whoever is stood next to me will act out my fantasy?"

Liam clapped his hand over his mouth to hide his amusement, his shoulders jiggling with merriment. I gave him a dig in the ribs. "Oi, you!" I was certainly not amused.

Alice's reply was diplomatic, sort of. "No – well yes - well not in due course anyway. I can see you'll learn to control it, but it's going to lead to some.....erm.....interesting situations in the meantime, shall we say?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Oh my God. What have you seen Alice?" I looked at her aghast, as I sat there like a stunned fish again.

That was it – Liam collapsed in a heap, holding his stomach as he roared with laughter. _Fat lot of help you are, buster!_

I saw Edward's head whip round as he tuned into Liam's thoughts and a look of incredulity passed across his face. A broad smile appeared as he then looked at me and winked. Winked? The cheek of it! I held up a finger warningly towards him. _You dare say a word Edward! _His face was priceless as he bit down on a laugh.

The more I thought about it, the more mortified I was. _Shit! I'm never going to live this down. _I sat there with my face in my hands, wishing the ground would swallow me up. I was starting to get wound up. "I don't believe it. How can this be?" my voice was hoarse with tension.

I could stop speeding bullets and I could make people want to get jiggy. Deflection and delicious derailment. Oh boy, I'd better learn to control those "talents" or there would be mayhem. _Talents? Pah!_

Of course, the cat was out of the bag now as everyone demanded to know what was going on. Liam was helpless at my side. Edward and Alice were laughing too now as they exchanged looks and set each other off again. I was sat there cursing everything and everybody. Everyone else was thinking we'd all gone mad. Communal hysteria etc.

I got to my feet and gritted my teeth. "You tell them Alice because I certainly can't! Goodnight everybody." With that I turned round and stomped indoors, bolting up the stairs to the safety and peace of our bedroom.

_Bloody vampires! Pah!_

***

I heard the bedroom door open and close gently as I lay on the bed on my belly contemplating what had just happened.

"Well that's a turn-up for the books" commented Liam as he approached the bed. He was still chuckling.

"Ha-bloody-ha!" I was chagrined and somewhat overwhelmed by today's events.

"What did I do?" he asked, perplexed, as he threw himself down on the bed beside me, laying an arm over my back, nudging up to me.

"Well you were no bloody help just then, were you?" I chided. "Traitor!"

"Oh my poor Yolanda. I didn't mean to upset you – it's just my warped sense of humour. But you've got to admit, those are two pretty amazing talents to have, especially since I have none special myself as I don't count mine as one. A man could get jealous, you know."

"Oh you have talents, all right, but they just manifest themselves more privately." I turned to face him, calming down a little with his presence.

"Come here, sweetheart. I know a way to calm you." He hauled me towards him and kissed me gently and at length, including my nose and forehead in on the deal. "On second thoughts, how about a nice hot shower to relax you after the arduous day you've had? Who knows, I might show you what happens if I catch tree-climbing lady vampires in my neck of the woods!"

"Now there's an offer I can't refuse." I couldn't stay churlish with him, even if I was a newborn female vampire. Actually the notion of taking a shower with my man of the moment did cheer me up.

"Come on then." He pulled me up off the bed and started to shed his clothes. "I'll try not to take you unawares....."

"As long as you take me, you'll be fine!" I smiled saucily at him and headed for the bathroom with him.

***

**A/N: So there you have it: special offer, 2 for the price of 1 lol. Yolanda is special! Thank you for following this story.  
**


	42. Signal Fire at Rainbow's End

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **Lemony lusciousness, juice, pips, and citrus flesh – whole lemons, plenty of pith and vigour!

**Music: **Snow Patrol - Signal Fire

**CHAPTER 42: SIGNAL FIRE AT RAINBOW'S END**

**YOLANDA POV**

We ran into the bathroom like a couple of teenagers. Seeing Liam's face lit up in a relaxed and beaming smile like that simply filled my heart with joy and was like a million suns all beating down their light on me. This man was a magical fixture in my life now and the reality was so much better than the fantasy, which I was beyond thrilled about. I knew he would be the right one to guide me in my new vampire life. He would love and protect, putting himself in danger to save me if necessary. He was the man I had waited for all my life.

Liam had shed his clothes in double-quick time and was standing before me in all his magnificently solid but lean glory. I hitched a breath yet again at seeing his body and couldn't wait to get my hands on it. My mind flashed on images of potential compromising positions. _Oooh yes please! _

Liam caught my expression and quirked an eyebrow at me, his fabulous blue eyes glinting back affectionately at me, a saucy grin plastered on his face.

He stopped laughing and turned me to face him and with a sigh of what I took be contentment, wordlessly setting about helping me to undress, stopping to silently kiss a shoulder here, a hip there in passing as he gently peeled my clothing from me.

Where my intent had been to rip everything off in a quick jumble, he stilled my hands and took his time over it – firstly my pullover, which he slowly pulled over my head and followed up with a kiss to the neck, guaranteed to make me melt; then my jaunty little kilt which I neatly stepped out of – no skin revealed with that item, so I got a kiss on a bare shoulder, setting off tingles down my back; next, he bent down to remove my tights and so reached my hip and an inner leg with his lips, my hair stood on end; next my bra headed south and netted me a gentle brush of his lips at the top of each breast, so promising; then finally my lacy undies which I also neatly stepped out of and he threw over his shoulder nonchalantly.

He patiently took his time, kissing my lips in a way which showed he was deliberately lingering over me and wanting me to enjoy this part of his love-making, for that is truly what it was - a sensual strip.

I watched him silently through all this, watching the tenderness in his eyes, admiring his restraint but also loving the softness of his touch and his gentle nature which was making the undressing of me part of the moment. His sense of timing and vibe was impeccable – our silent exchanges made this build up to the shower exquisitely tender and the anticipation of his forthcoming attentions even sweeter.

I just knew he was going to make the shower more than just a cleansing activity and my silent excitement was mounting. He could no doubt smell my arousal and I mused on how he might respond to it.

I ran my fingers lightly over his muscled chest, tracing round his nipples, flicking my tongue over them, rubbing his ribs gently and smoothing my palms over his belly. He didn't have a six-pack but his stomach was nicely defined and I loved it. I then ran my hand down to that sensitive spot below his belly but just above his groin, one of the first parts of his body I had got to know a few days ago. It was sensitive to my touch and he tensed slightly as my hand rested there a moment before gently making slow circles on it. I moved my hand on down to his smooth silky length which already stood to attention, just waiting for me to take notice of it - how could I not? I grasped it and gently stroked it, watching Liam's face and feline smile as I continued to fondle him.

He closed his eyes and tipped his head back as the sensations evidently hit home and made him feel good. That he was enjoying my touch was more than evident and I thrilled to this knowledge. His musky scent was arousing to me as well, making me moan with the enjoyment of touching him there. I would have liked to move down and kiss his manhood and linger there a while, but he held my waist, keeping my hand right where it was.

I spent several minutes making love to him with my hand and wondered whether he might climax before we made it to the shower - not that I would mind because I guessed he would still be ready for action again very shortly afterwards anyway.

Feeling some pre-cum on my fingers, I slicked some over my fingertips and spread it around him. He gazed down at me, drifting with the moment, lids heavy with lust and enjoyment. I slowly licked a sticky finger without moving my eyes from his. He groaned in response and pulled me to him, offering me his tongue as a prize. I gladly accepted it and kissed him back hard, grasping him firmly again and stroking him more quickly.

We stood there, with his hands firmly on my shoulders now, as he quietly let me pleasure him. I let his shaft touch my mound now and then, grazing it across the front of me and teasing him a little – each time I did that, he groaned and put his forehead against mine, panting. His breaths started coming more quickly and his quiet groans got a bit louder. He closed his eyes and smiled most of the time, swooping in for kisses when it got too much for him. His deep kisses kept me humming along nicely. His kisses, along with his groans, aroused me even further until I thought I was actually going to be the one to give out first.

His lips parted slightly as he started to lose himself more naturally, purring contentment, and I could tell he was getting close to a release. I wanted to see this beautiful event but was torn because I also wanted him inside me when it happened.

On a final intake of breath, he choked back a growl, tensing as he did so and turning slightly to one side of me. My new mind thrilled in wonder as Liam's break in self-control suddenly burst through. He let go with a sigh of ecstasy just as a massive gush of iridescent fluid erupted from him and arced its way across the bathroom into the shower stall.

It was the most awesome and fabulous thing I had witnessed in my entire existence. My jaw dropped open in wonder. _Iridescent? Rainbow colours? Just like the diamond in my ring. Oh my God, that was beautiful!_

My mind immediately hit the rewind button and replayed the scene instantly. And then again. And again....

Liam stood there shuddering to a stop, eyes closed after the effort, panting as he had a momentary sexual blackout. I pulled him to me, clasping my hands around his waist and whispered, "Oh Liam, that was seriously the most beautiful thing I have EVER seen."

His eyes remained closed as he brought himself back under control. He squeezed me tightly and said a quiet "Thank you" - whether for the assistance or the compliment, I wasn't sure. We stood there silently for a while just enjoying a tender moment while my head was snuggled against his chest.

"I love you." murmured Liam quietly.

"Ditto." I replied, smiling up at him.

When he was finally ready, Liam picked me up by the waist and moved me up his body until my face was level with his. I put my arms around his neck automatically and gazed into his handsome face. With half a smile flickering around his mouth enigmatically, he walked us forward into the shower stall where the water was now flowing.

He placed me on the bench seat, on my feet, so I stood a little taller than his 6ft 1in of gorgeousness. I looked down into his face and nestled his chin between my breasts, smiling affectionately at him.

"Your Irish eyes are smiling" he said quietly. I giggled at the remembrance of his singing to me on our first day together.

I put my hands through his hair and scratched his bristly beard which he had used to such great effect in our recent lovemaking. He smiled back up at me, so I couldn't resist kissing him, moaning into his mouth as his hands travelled up and down my body. They came to rest on my breasts, tenderly cupping them so he could kiss them. Then he trailed his beard down my belly towards the delicious spot where my thighs meet. I tingled with anticipation of what was surely coming.

His sexy musk swirled around me and his aura was electric.

As I held his shoulders lightly, he nuzzled me with his tongue and connected with my clit. He held my hips firmly so he could bring me forward to him. I twitched on contact with him and couldn't help but throw my head back with a gasp of pleasure. I leaned back on the tiles, letting the water cascade over my chest while Liam concentrated on pleasuring me.

His tongue danced a magic spell on me as he moved his fingers under me and found that sweet spongy bundle of nerves which is so sensitive and he gently tickled it into action. With his tongue and his fingers, he brought exquisite pleasure to me as I now held my balance against the tiles with my hands, bracing against him while he held me fast, worshipping me and making my legs go weak. After several minutes of truly wonderful tonguing, I was melting into a gooey mess of ecstasy. When I caught his glance now and then, I noticed that my low cries of pleasure had darkened his eyes as he lustfully fed off me and enjoyed my journey into a blissful state.

He changed position at some stage and repeated his actions from the woods by taking my legs onto his shoulders, but this time he did so more forcefully. I was powerless to resist as he worked on me, a dirty chuckle emanating from his glorious lips now and then.

This time I could not suppress my scream as he brought me to such a strong orgasm that I would have blacked out had I still been human! His echoing growl sent me over the edge even further as my muscles convulsed around him and my alpha male held me tight while drinking me in. It was the sexiest feeling in the whole world and I felt pretty wanton with the desire he made me feel! Our chemistry was scorching hot and intensified the whole experience.

The whole house must have heard us let rip at that point but I was past caring.

I had barely had time to recover from my climax, before Liam manoeuvred me onto his hips and pushed me back against the wall again, starting his adoration of me with his gloriously straining erection. He was certainly well endowed and knew how to use his weapon! My goodness but his cock was pretty much the second most beautiful thing I had ever seen after the earlier vision of beauty I had witnessed. The thought of that hit me deeply and I nearly cried with the urgency of wanting him inside me.

Liam slid into me easily and heard my intake of relief. He started a nice easy rhythm as he kissed me deeply, sucking on my tongue and making me tremble with lust. How much more pleasure can a girl get in one go? I was still trying to collect myself from his first attentions and here he was doing it all again. All I could do was go with it and enjoy the ride. _Oh yes please.......besame mucho!_

His strokes gained strength as his primal urge to mate with me took over. He nibbled my neck and I was more than putty in his hands this time. I grabbed his head to keep him at my neck – I loved his lips there. I could hear his rumble of approval as he started to coil ahead of his own climax.

"Yes, Liam, do it." I urged in his ear. He rumbled again and my insides twitched in response. My core muscles started to bear down on him as I gave in to my own vampiric nature to bring him to climax in the way that would suit him. I bit down on him gently, giving him my own lovebites and again he growled his approval. "Come now, my sweet. Give me your glorious juices." I crooned in his ear, bringing my mouth and his blood to him.

As soon as he tasted the blood, he groaned and kissed me back so hard I would have suffocated had I been human. I heard him grunt as he started to pound into me extra hard for several strokes. He was starting to lose control and I wanted this so badly. My rational mind was observing it. My animal side was enjoying the hell out of it.

"Come on, Liam. You know what you want to do." I crooned into his ear, trying to get him to that place my instinct told me he needed to be.

"I can't." he gasped. "I can't do that to you."

"Yes you can, my love. I want you to." I gathered some more of his blood with my tongue and brought it to him, planting the blood deep inside his mouth, making an offering of it. "You know you want my blood, lover. So come and get it. It's here all wet and warm, waiting for you."

Liam's eyes were turning wild as he looked into my face, while I willed him to just let go and be himself. I gave him another deep kiss and then stuck my tongue into his ear, breathing "You know you want to make me yours. I'm aching for you. Just do it!"

"Hell's teeth but you drive me wild. Oh sod it!" he growled in resignation, closing his eyes before biting down on my neck, right where I wanted him.

"Yesssss" was all I could get out before my core muscles clamped down involuntarily around him and virtually pulled his climax out of him. He spilled into me hard and fast, groaning his release, shuddering as his body went into lockdown with me. His arms were planted against the wall to steady himself as I wrapped my body around his, my desire and satisfaction singing along every nerve in my body.

Making love with this man surpassed all my dreams.

_*******_

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for following this story. ****Dedications: For Yolanda and Liam, with love. You guys rock together! Specially dedicated to Wendy, after our conversation yesterday - hope you love it hun!**


	43. For Once in my Life

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Music vibe: **Stevie Wonder – For Once in My Life

**CHAPTER 43: FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE**

**Yolanda POV**

I was stood in front of the mirror naked, having a good look at myself, trying to twist left and right to see my reflection better. Liam was stood behind me, arms around my waist, hindering my efforts and making a general nuisance of himself. There was no point being bashful after the 24 hours we'd just had together! He was naked too of course and trying manfully to distract me. I kept swatting him away, but he kept making like an octopus, teasing and kissing whatever bits of flesh his lips happened to encounter as I pushed back against him.

"Hmmm .....naked wrestling has its appeal....." he murmured, tongue poking out from between his teeth as he bit down on a half-smile in his teasing, eyebrow cocked playfully at me as he tried to snag another kiss.

"Stop pawing me, you bloody sex maniac! I'm trying to get a good look at what your venom did to my body. Give a girl a chance will you? I need to preen a bit after so long hiding from the world."

"I can assure you, you look beautiful but I'd rather do the close inspection in the other room if you don't mind." He tried dragging me out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

I used my new-found strength to stop him in his tracks and a huge grin of confidence broke out on my face. His expression was a picture of surprise.

"Leave me be for a sec, Liam. Now don't you be giving me that look! The hangdog look doesn't suit you, love, trust me. Stop it, you silly bugger! Now either stay there or go into the bedroom." I giggled as he unhanded me and I pushed him back. He gave a sigh of resignation, bowed grandly and exited the bathroom in mock indignation.

I turned back to the mirror and tried the inspection again. There I was in all my glory.

My new tougher skin had a pale sheen to it, especially under the bathroom lights. It was not, in all honesty, much paler than my human skin had been.

I inspected the places where I knew there used to be scars and could not see any at all. That was very pleasing indeed - Carlisle had been right that the venom would work wonders. The only place which revealed imperfection was at my neck, where Liam had recently paid attention in his ardour in the shower. The wound was, however, quickly healing and would only take a day or so to fade, so I'd been told. It reminded me of the scars which Jasper had and I made a mental note to ask Liam about them, given his history with Jasper all those years ago.

My belly was now beautifully smooth and more sculpted than it had been. My breasts were still as full as they had been in my human life and my legs were still shapely. Due to my illness, there had not been alot of me to begin with, but my silhouette had been toned beautifully during transformation and I knew that clothes shopping would be a huge pleasure in future. I smiled at that prospect.

My face had changed very slightly, with more refined cheekbones, but of course the biggest change of all was the eyes. As a human, they had always been large and blue, with black lashes, from my Irish ancestry. Even though my new eyes were not red as I'd feared they would be, it would still take me a while to get used to them being violet instead of blue. The violet really was an intriguing colour and, I had to admit, totally stunning. Just call me Elizabeth Taylor! I could see that the eyes would be an instant draw to whoever looked at me and were most definitely, in my opinion, my best feature (but second only to my breasts, according to Liam).

My light red downy hair was now dark auburn, still short but alot thicker than previously and I was glad to say that it suited me purrfectly. I still had recognisable Irish colouring and was not so far removed from my old self that I was looking at a stranger in the mirror. All in all, I was very pleased with the changes and would adapt fairly easily to the newer elements of my body.

My biggest thrill was that I was now strong and fit. I had endurance and I had regained my old athletic ability. It was going to be fun trialling this new body and seeing what it could do. Whatever happened, it would definitely not be going back to the store for a refund!

"Time to put some clothes on, sweetheart - wouldn't want you catching cold in there!" commented Liam from the other room. "Unless you want to play doctors and nurses, of course...." he added suggestively.

Rolling my eyes, I padded through to the bedroom and walked to the closet to inspect what Alice might have put out for me to wear. I would let her run with this "dressing up game" for a while, but at some point, I would have to elbow her out of the way and make my own choices. I was, after all, a woman of the world.

I mused about internet shopping and all the lovely parcels arriving. If I now had money, as Liam had hinted, I must check out getting a decent credit card limit so I could do some serious damage. Pushing that thought aside, I brought my attention back to getting dressed.

Alice, bless her heart, had decided to go with the black and bright colour theme again. It took me all of 2 minutes to pull on the black underwear followed by the polo-necked short wool dress which showed off my legs nicely. It had 3 metal buttons of detail at the shoulder which I rather liked. Alice had teamed this with a dark red silk scarf, black lacy tights and some high heeled black ankle boots (with studded detail) this time. I was thrilled to stick some heels on again after such a long time and pirhouetted around in them, getting my balance and relishing the confidence they brought. I stretched out a leg and admired the view. Hmmm – the jaunty theme was working quite nicely here - Alice had nailed it totally!

My diamond ring and stud earrings were going to be my only jewellery today. I was going for simple and elegant. Twirling in front of the mirror, I laughed contentedly to do something as normal as show off a neat figure and a nice outfit, taking joy in something so simple. I was turning into an older version of Alice but had to admit she really had a clothes shopping playmate at heart in me - together we would be invincible!

I glanced over my shoulder at Liam who was sat on the bed, dressed immaculately in a white shirt, dark jeans and suede casual boots. _How does a man throw together those clothes and look so damned good?_ I sighed in wonder, momentarily feeling lustful and totally blown away by how gorgeously handsome he looked.

Looking over at him again, I saw he was grinning back at me, those mesmeric eyes of his twinkling with amusement.

"What?" I stopped checking myself out and whirled round to face him.

"Just enjoying watching you admire yourself. You look so carefree and happy."

"Yeah, I guess I am." I smiled back at him. "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous enough to eat!" he said with a knowing smile.

"Whisht, you've already tried that." I responded, recalling the more earthy memories from our lovemaking in the shower. I smothered a smile of satisfaction.

Liam smirked and nailed me with a look that said he would do it again in a heartbeat. _Ooh yes please!_

"So what would you like to do today?" he stood up and ambled towards me.

"I'll feel a whole lot happier if I can eat again. This burning in my throat is going to take some getting used to."

"So you want to go hunting again today and keep your iron levels topped up?" He was teasing of course as he reached me and put his arms around my waist, tilting his face down to place a kiss on my lips.

"Oooh yes please. But I'll probably need to change into running gear if we do."

"If we keep to well worn paths, I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Have you ever run in heels, Liam?"

"Not that I recall, even in my wilder days. Don't think I've got the legs for it, sweetheart." He chuckled, pulling on my hand. "Come on then, let's go downstairs."

We trooped down the stairs, to be greeted cheerfully by the family who were variously slumped reading, at a pc or watching the TV. Alice cast an appreciative eye over my outfit and I quirked an eyebrow at her in challenge, striking a pose. She nodded approvingly and smiled. Jasper winked at me and put this thumb up. I felt a momentary flash of lust hit me. _Hey I've pulled!_

"Yolanda would like to go out hunting again somewhen today" announced Liam. "Would any of you care to join us?"

Alice giggled and said she would love to. "I'll need to show Yolanda how to keep her clothes pristine when she hunts."

"Not sure I'm ready for killing an animal as yet. Vegetarian townie for several years and all that!"

"Well it will definitely happen – your instinct will kick in and you'll soon be doing it without thinking. It's the nature of what we are."

Alice was right. I couldn't deny that. Meanwhile I was glad that Liam could do the business and keep me fed as necessary. His alpha tendencies would definitely come in useful until I came into my own.

I sat down on the couch next to Alice. Liam joined me and automatically reached for my hand.

I threw out a question. "So what do you do with all your free time now that you don't have school, or work or food preparation to deal with?"

Alice mused for a moment. "Well we still have chores to do round here of course, but we also have fun, go on trips, visit museums, to go the cinema, play games and undertake projects. We still have to hunt which takes longer than preparing a meal but we can go out at night and do that if necessary. We search for houses and renovate them, we go and see friends, check our investments, go shopping, make out rather alot......" She flashed a smile at me after saying that. "We do much like humans really except that we can pick and choose what we do and when we do it much of the time because money is no object and we have alot of time on our hands."

She paused for a moment.

Emmett joined us from his spot near the TV and picked up the conversation. "We obviously have to keep moving every few years and start the cycle of school again for a couple of years, then we either pick a local college or we opt out for a year or so, like now, or sometimes go travelling, one couple at a time. We don't like to split up entirely as we've grown very used to having each other around and we watch each other's backs."

"When are you next planning on moving on?" I asked out of curiosity. I knew we would have to leave this place somewhen but hoped it wouldn't be for a while. There was so much to learn about this new life and I freely admitted to myself that it felt better and safer to be part of a larger unit.

"It's not finally decided yet, but we're all moving this fall so that Bella and Edward can go to college. Edward is determined that Bella will experience college, so it will either be Seattle or Dartmouth. It depends on Jacob to a great extent and whether he's prepared to come east with us." _What does Jacob have to do with it? Intriguing.....so he definitely does have a bearing on this family then. _

Puzzlement must have shown on my face. "We'll explain later. Meanwhile, we have some houses already lined up, so Esme will want to get started on them soon, depending on which location we choose."

"It's something you'll have to get used to I'm afraid, Yolanda." commented Rosalie from her corner of couch. "Having all this time on your hands does take an adjustment, as does the perpetual need to hide who we are really from humans. We've found that living as a group helps to offset the boredom."

I glanced to Liam, who touched my cheek gently as I processed this bit of information. I huffed out a sigh.

With my new hearing, I could hear a car engine approaching from some way out. Presumably it was Carlisle arriving home after a shift at the hospital. I wondered whether other vampires worked in paid occupations as he did, so I asked the question.

Jasper answered me this time. "To be honest, Carlisle is the only vampire I have ever come across who holds down a regular job. It is only his vegetarian ethic and his age which allow him to do this. A regular vampire would have a hard time not eating his colleagues!"

"Oh of course. I hadn't thought of that. So what happens when a regular vampire smells a human?"

"The overwhelming instinct is to bite and feed. Your mouth floods with venom and your animal side takes over, trampling all reason. Over-riding those instincts is very difficult - it has taken us years of practice and abstinence to move among humans as we do. I can't stress how important it will be for you to avoid human contact for a long time. Everything you do will require planning like an army manoeuvre."

"Good job I'm ex-military then, isn't it?" teased Liam gently from my side. "I'll be bringing all my training to bear with you."

I turned to him as I started thinking things through. "How can you calmly sit there and say that? How are we going to live and travel when the family moves on and there is only you to look out for me? You can't be everywhere at once and what if I go off the rails? Where are we going to settle so I don't have humans on the menu every night?" I growled and felt panic rise as my emotions started getting a little out of control. Before I could freak out too much, a wave of calm hit me from behind. _Jasper! _I turned to thank him. Without Jasper around, how would I be?

Liam squeezed my hand too. "Look, don't worry about that yet. These are all things we will need to consider in due course, but we have six months' grace before we have to put it to the challenge. By then you'll be more adept at dealing with vampire life and we will have narrowed down a destination and a route. My initial suggestion would be Canada."

I noticed that Alice had closed her eyes while we were talking. She opened them again and turned to me. "I can't see just yet what you will do, as Liam is still debating possibilities. One possibility is that you could stay on here when we leave and you could house-sit for us."

Carlisle's Mercedes had entered the garage. He came into the house via a connecting door. Esme flitted to welcome him home and they kissed tenderly in greeting. Carlisle waved to the rest of us and his gaze rested on me. "How are you this morning Yolanda? Did you pass a good first night?"

"Yes thank you Carlisle. I'm fine, thanks, but somewhat thirsty. Liam is taking me out very shortly, I hope."

"I think we'll do likewise, don't you Esme?" He turned to look down at her intently, smiling as he looked into her eyes.

Her face lit up at his proposal. "Whatever you wish, my love. I have no particular plans today and am happy to go with the flow." He pulled her to him and kissed her ear. I sensed an undercurrent there. My mind harked back to what Alice had revealed to me yesterday. If we all went hunting together, maybe my presence might help.

"Ok then, shall we go now? I could do with a snack after my shift." he asked Esme. She nodded eagerly. Turning to me, he asked if we would like to go too. I looked at Jasper and Alice who also nodded, so we all stood up together and prepared to leave the house.

"Alice – shoes or boots?" I asked her.

"Oh you'll be fine as you are." She said airily. "Beside, killer heels on a killer woman are a killer combination!"

I had to laugh at that. "Ok then, let's go impress some deer with my killer style then."

Liam pulled me out of the house and we took off running after Carlisle and Esme, with Alice and Jasper bringing up the rear. Rosalie and Emmett elected to remain behind as an opportunity to have the house to themselves was too good an opportunity to miss. No clues needed as to how they would pass the time....

***

**A/N: Am enjoying Yolanda's newfound confidence. Wish I had her figure! Thank you for following this story.  
**


	44. Blood Sex Magic

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight.**

**Warning: **Leafy lemons al fresco, piccante!

**Music vibe: **Time we brought some chilis into the mix to hot things up. Red Hot Chili Peppers - "Blood Sugar Sex Magik"

**CHAPTER 44: BLOOD SEX MAGIC**

**Yolanda POV**

We fanned out into the trees after what I judged to be a mile or two of running. Liam held on to my hand as I kept up with him with no trouble at all. Every now and then he would stop beside a tree and kiss me deeply, the run evidently exciting him. It thrilled me to the core that I could enjoy this new experience in such a basic way. Every now and then I caught sight of either Esme & Carlisle or Alice & Jasper as they too stopped for kisses. It seemed that both couples had a level of mutual adoration which matched ours.

I heard Carlisle's low voice coming through the trees. "I suggest we head north-east – there's usually a big herd up that way. We can round some of them up together." He and Esme took off through the trees in that direction.

We cut across, following their scent which I could now make out very well on the leaves and ferns we passed. We were half an hour into the woods when we heard Carlisle's growl and Liam went on alert, stooping into a crouch as we stopped running. I did likewise, watching him carefully. I could see Jasper and Alice off to our left doing the same thing, as Jasper sniffed the air.

Their ears were evidently better attuned than mine to the forest noises but now that I listened extra hard, I could hear some snuffling ahead, the sounds of crunching and steady heartbeats. A musky acrid smell now came my way and without thinking I let out a low growl. Liam's head whipped round as he saw me bristle. A huge grin broke out on his face as he put a finger to his lips. I glared at him as his grin got wider in reaction to my pose. The smell made my mouth fill with venom and I just wanted to set off and run towards whereever it was coming from. I looked around me trying to see what was smelling so appetising – I crept forward and edged my way round Liam. He put out a hand to stop me going any further. Whatever it was must be nearby.

I heard a whoosh of air as I saw Carlisle and Esme leap into action over to the right of us, followed by the noise of animals scattering. Two deer headed our way and before I could blink, Liam had one in his arms and I had snatched the other in an automatic response to its passing. Liam despatched his deer instantly, while mine struggled in my strong arms as my killer instinct failed to kick in for some reason. The scent from the frightened animal cut across my senses and my thirst reared up in my throat, threatening to explode, but I still did nothing further as my mind interfered with my baser instincts. Moaning with frustration, I very nearly released the deer.

Liam shot across to me and looked at me questioningly, his eyes alive with excitement. The deer was bellowing and rolling its eyes in alarm, still struggling uselessly in my arms. I looked at it dispassionately but could not kill it, even though I needed it to survive.

"Want me to deal with it?" he asked. I nodded my head and he blurred a moment, putting the deer out of its misery painlessly.

Liam bit down on its neck and drew blood. Echoing what he'd done the day before, he brought the taste of its blood to my mouth in a kiss which was just the nudge I needed to get stuck in and feed. "Thank you" I whispered and gave myself over to drink from the animal and take in its life-giving sustenance. I still had the presence of mind to mentally thank it for its sacrifice.

Liam finished his deer before me and came back over to join me as I finished mine up. I wiped the blood off my face with the back of my hand and stood up, my thirst for the most quenched. I stayed quiet, looking down at the deer, wondering what on earth was wrong with me. Some vampire I was, unable to hunt properly. Liam came and stood by my side, putting an arm around me.

Jasper and Alice ran up and saw us both standing there looking at the deer carcass. "What's the matter?" asked Alice, "Don't you like deer?"

"No, it's not that," answered Liam. "I think Yolanda is concerned that her kill instinct hasn't kicked in yet for some reason."

"Oh I don't think you need worry about that, Yolanda. You've just got to let go of your famous control a bit and go for it!" Alice danced on the spot, looking impatient. "Come on, let's go and get some more. You just need to practice."

Jasper wafted some calm over my disquiet. I made cow eyes at him as feelings of insecurity plagued me for a moment. Another waft of calm descended. "Listen to the pixie," commented Jasper. "She's usually right."

Alice turned around to where Carlisle and Esme could be seen enjoying a quiet embrace. "Hey you two, we're going to follow the herd and get some more"

Carlisle looked up and nodded. "Ok, let's go then." Esme turned to smile at us before heading off after Carlisle.

Alice and Jasper took off after them, and Liam grabbed my hand to pull me after him although I wasn't ready to go. "Come, let's keep up with the others. You'll soon get the hang of it, sweetheart. Don't worry."

We set off at a run, soon catching up with the others. My mood was strange as I had imagined exhilaration rather than disappointment to be the main feature of a hunt. Even though it went against the grain in my head for me to hunt down my own food, my pragmatic side knew that it had to be so in order to survive. After all, I did used to eat meat before my vegetarian existence of recent years. If I didn't get the hang of hunting soon, I'd be a laughing stock. Being dependant on Liam was my only option if things didn't go well. I hoped that our next encounter with meals on hooves would go better and admonished myself that I'd better get the hang of it or test Liam's patience alot in future.

Meanwhile, trees passed us in a blur as we darted through the bracken, over fallen trunks and under tree boughs. Liam's hold on my hand was strong as he urged me on. I didn't miss my footing this time as my other senses had kicked in and were safeguarding me.

"Can you smell them yet sweetheart?" Liam hissed back at me. I sniffed the air as I ran and could smell again the acrid sweat and fur of mammals ahead of us. I could hear multiple heartbeats now and the scent reached me of a surge of adrenaline as the animals fled ahead of their hunters.

I heard a cry off to our right and guessed that at least one animal had been brought down. There was a crashing of twigs and undergrowth just to our left and I saw a startled deer streak past the tree I was passing and off at right angles to me when it suddenly spotted me. Without a thought, I broke away from Liam's grasp, veered off and flew in its direction, chasing it down.

My superior speed brought me in close to it as it zigzagged over the bracken. Zoning in on its neck, I lunged for its shoulders and brought it down, tackling it like a ball player. Touchdown!

Its blood was coursing through its veins from the exertion of running, deafening me like the sound of water rapids in my ears. The eye I could see looking back at me was showing white in panic and the deer's nostrils were flared, mouth bleating woefully. My only thought was to quell the noise and that meant biting down on its neck. The iron smell of its fear was serving now to spur on my need to end its existence and take from it what I needed. _JUST DO IT! _shrieked my rational mind.

I homed in on the big vein I could feel pulsing in its neck, shut my eyes and bit down, slicing through fur and flesh. As it struggled, I increased my grip, twisting the neck suddenly and hearing a break. The deer went limp in my arms as I sucked on the warm, delicious, satisfying red juices of its lifeblood. I kept my eyes closed to what I was doing and just sucked and sucked, drinking it all in and enjoying the soothing warmth that pervaded my body. When there was nothing left, I let the carcass drop to the ground. I heaved a sigh of relief. I'd done it.

Upon opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was Liam, stood with hands on hips watching me intently, smiling proudly as I slumped, sated with what I'd just ingested.

"Well don't you look a beautiful sight!" he laughed, springing closer to me and bending down beside me, staring into my face. I looked down at myself – blood was smeared all over the lovely woollen dress, my hands were messy and I could still taste blood around my lips. "Good enough to eat...."

His words went straight to my core and a huge wave of lust filled me after all that delicious blood had seeped into my body. I could smell Liam's own scent strongly and it was magnified after his own feed, wafting across to me in such masculinity that it was like an electric shock to my system. I looked back at Liam and felt my eyes darken as an out of control sheer animal need to be one with him took over my senses.

"Liam!" I croaked.

He saw my need immediately and responded with a growl, blurring the last two feet to kiss me swiftly and fiercely. Letting out a muffled groan, he scooped me up and rushed me to the nearest tree, without regard for anything.

We frantically pulled down my tights and underwear, his mouth covering mine insistently as he shed his jacket and pulled open the front of his trousers. I spread my legs apart, willing him on urgently as he hitched me up onto his hips and rammed himself into me. The tree behind us shook as he went to bat in an unbridled fashion, rutting and pushing his manhood into me like he was going to die if he didn't do so.

"Harder, harder" I cried as the lust swept over us like waves, coming at us again and again. I felt like I was plugged into the mains. Liam groaned into my mouth as his own lust ramped up several levels and he took his tongue to my neck making me melt into him. I felt him go even deeper inside me and could have wept with the intensity of it.

His strength kept me pinned against the tree as he worked to bring us to climax. My peripheral vision caught the fact that the force of his pounding made the canopy above us shake and move. We were sending up a flag marking our lustful activity just as surely as if we'd sent up a flare to mark our location for a rescue. I leaned my head back against the tree and noticed another tree about a fifty yards away trembling rather like ours was. _Oh my God, they're doing the same as us.....well isn't that something....?_

The acknowledgement of what I'd just seen added fuel to my own fire and I surged with heat of overwhelming passion, loving what this man was doing to me in such a feral way and thoroughly enjoying the feeling of abandoning all reason. Liam's teeth grazed my neck as I could feel him instinctively checking it out. I knew then that I wanted, no NEEDED, his mark on me.

I whispered "I love you" and found Liam's mouth again, kissing him as fiercely as I could and feeling my muscles inside vibrating with pleasure. _Here it comes......_

I squeezed him and cried out as Liam grunted a loud a curse, biting down on me while his hot juices burst up into me. They hit the bullseye, signalling my own release as I let out a satisfying shriek of triumph, not caring who heard me. Liam kept his hold on my neck, quivering as he emptied into me. I clung tightly to him as I was carried away by my own delirium, convulsing around him, wanting to keep him there inside me. _don't ever let me go Liam...._

A couple of minutes later, as we both started coming down from our explosive rushes, I heard similar cries of joy and fulfillment coming from somewhere over to the left and right of us. Alice and Esme were evidently both also in the throes of passion and had reached the same level of success as me. The shouts of the girls were swiftly followed by the roars of their men as they reached their own climaxes in turn.

The woods were full of pheremones as our men planted their seed inside of us. Sex as a vampire was truly awesome.

I smiled satisfaction at Liam as he rested his forehead against mine. "My God but that was intense." I murmured quietly, "I think we might have sent the others over the edge, love, if Alice is right about my other talent."

"That's fine by me." croaked Liam, gently kissing me and easing us both away from the tree. He dropped me gently to my feet, reaching for our clothing to pull it up so we could cover our modesty again. Without looking, he zipped and buckled himself up, while I shimmied back into my undies and tights and then located my footwear.

When we were dressed, Liam's arms snaked up on either side of my head as he pinned me back against the tree with his kisses. "I just can't leave you alone" he murmured, "That was mindblowing."

"Uh-hmm," I sighed back into his mouth. "Wasn't bad, I must admit."

He pulled back from me slightly with a look of surprise on his face. "Wasn't bad?" his eyes crinkled slightly and glinted with amusement. "You're a hard woman to please."

"Oh no I'm not, or I wouldn't have let you get off so lightly this time. Note the words: get off, Liam." I cocked an eyebrow at him, teasing initially, but relenting as I purred into his ear "But I'm very much looking forward to the next time you want to frolic in the forest."

"Well, seeing you take down that deer and feed on it was the sexiest thing. You were all over it like you were wrestling an anoconda. My feral female had just taken down her first kill and I couldn't believe what a turn on it was. You made a glorious mess of feeding and that was damned sexy too."

"Mess? Have you seen the state of your shirt?" I pointed out to him.

He looked down in chagrin. "Well that's your fault. If you hadn't looked and smelled so delicious, I'd have kept my hands off you."

I surveyed the damage. Mainly blood on my chest area and hands. _What a shame I've ruined that lovely dress. _Liam had apparently licked the blood from my face already. His own shirt was smeared with secondhand blood and no longer pristine.

We heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Alice and Jasper walking towards us. She had her arms around his waist and he had his arm slung around her shoulder, while clasping her other hand. They both looked smugly satisfied, beaming smiles when we greeted them.

A slightly more bashful couple appeared from the other direction. Carlisle's look was more downcast as if he couldn't look us in the eye. Esme was smiling enigmatically, similarly wrapped around her husband.

As soon as they reached us, Alice giggled at them. Carlisle grimaced a warning to her. "Hmm well that was interesting."

"I told you she had an extra power Carlisle." chirped Alice, "We've all just been treated to its influence." She reached over to hug me. Jasper just grinned, giving me yet another wink.

"Yes, well, I don't think we need to broadcast that to the others, do you Alice?" Carlisle responded quietly, making it more of a polite instruction than a question.

Esme looked up at Carlisle and smirked. "I think our secret is safe in present company. I won't tell if you don't, but there is of course Edward..."

"Well I didn't mind in the least" commented Jasper. "It's nice to be on the receiving end of such powerfully joyous feelings!"

"Will you please stop talking about me as if I'm some sort of TV transmitter?" I felt slightly embarrassed now that the magic spell of the lustful episode had been broken.

"This is the life of an empath, Yolanda, although you are more sender than receiver. Your talents are more limited than mine, but much nicer all the same. Don't knock such a gift."

"And more importantly, she has made her first kill" interrupted Liam, as he'd felt me bridle and tense beside him.

"So I can see." said Carlisle with a smile, looking at our clothes.

"Congratulations!" said the others in unison. I suspected they were now glad to get away from the other subject.

"Let's go home then" suggested Carlisle. "I expect Bella and Edward will be at the house by now. Renesmee is sure to want to hear all about your first successful hunt."

***

We crossed back over the river and ran through the remaining trees, before bursting out onto the lawn at the front of the house. I was surprised to see a police patrol car there in the driveway.

In the instant that my brain registered this must be Bella's father's car, I caught a scent that pushed all reason from my mind. I HAD to get to the source of the scent. NOW.

I let out a long growl that had Liam diving for me. He literally tackled me from behind and brought me down like I had done to that deer. I struggled and kicked to get away from him, clawing my way along the grass. I knew that what I was after was in the house, tempting and juicy and MINE if I could get to it.

"Yolanda, Yolanda, easy, easy" he tried soothing as he held on to me fiercely, not in a love grip this time but in total alpha mode, immobilising me now he had caught my arms firmly. His legs were wrapped around mine as I fought and shrieked disapproval. I noted vaguely that Jasper was beside me, touching my thigh, head bent over as if he was praying. I could feel a tempering of my anger as it subsided bit by bit under the onslaught of whatever Jasper was doing but I wasn't ready to let it go, lashing out with my tongue as my hands were tied.

"Leave me the hell alone Jasper!" I shouted at him. "Mind your own business!"

"Hey now, ssshhhhh. Don't be like that, sweetheart. Jasper's only trying to help." Liam held me in his tight embrace, looking over at Carlisle. "Ok, what do we do now? I'm guessing that's Charlie in the house."

Before Carlisle could respond there came a sweet shout of delight from the direction of the house as Renesmee hurled herself off the porch and ran for her grandfather's arms. "Grandpa!"

I was aware of this mainly because she was bringing that delicious scent closer to me. She was covered in the smell of her other grandfather. Part of my brain told me this just as the other, feral part of me wanted to latch on to her and breathe in what I now knew was human scent. Even better, I wanted to sink my teeth into the actual source of the scent. _No not Renesmee. It's Charlie's scent. Get a grip..... Not Renesmee.... Not Charlie...._

Jasper continued his efforts as my struggling abated. The smell of human still invaded my nostrils and burned its way down my throat and I hadn't even seen the man yet.

I had my head ducked down into Liam's chest as more reason surfaced with Jasper's help and I tried to clamp down on the pure animal want of that blood. I was trembling with the effort of trying to regain control.

Carlisle scooped Renesmee up in his arms and ghosted her back to the house as Esme dashed after him. I could see Alice's face from my prone position as she stood near us. She had a look of worry on her face that was not reassuring in the least.

In my heightened state, I suddenly smelled another scent around us as Edward dashed across the lawn to join us. He looked down on me without comment.

"How's she doing Edward?" asked Liam as he fought to keep me controlled.

"Thoughts are scattered but she's trying to batten them down. Give her a few more minutes." He huffed out a sigh. "I'm sorry about this. Renesmee won't have realised she's covered in Charlie's smell. Unfortunately he turned up unannounced, before we had a chance to explain anything."

"Liam?" I looked up at him warily.

"Yes sweetheart." I almost sucked in a breath at the sight of his pained but loving look.

"Can we go to our room?" I couldn't keep the pleading note from my voice.

Liam debated for a moment. "Guys, could you give me a hand here? If we get her to her feet, perhaps we could enter the house at the rear, bypassing Charlie. What d'you think?"

"Yeah, we can do that. Edward and I will run interference." Jasper got to his feet.

Alice closed her eyes for a moment as I watched her cautiously. She opened them again and said "Yes, that will be fine. I'll go and clear the way. Just give me a moment." She blurred off towards the house as I was hoisted to my feet firmly but gently. Liam had a hold of one arm and Jasper the other. I looked at them both with chagrin.

"Don't worry Yolanda. This is your first time around a human. It was to be expected." Liam was such a sweetheart but that still didn't make me want to knock him on his backside any less! I knew I'd be away from him the moment his guard slipped.

"All clear" came Alice's clear voice from the house. With that, Jasper and Liam literally hustled me into the house and up the stairs. I caught a glimpse of an apologetic Bella as we blurred past at a rate of knots up into the sanctuary of the bedroom.

It felt like a lifetime since we'd left this room in such a good mood only a short while before. How quickly things had changed.

***

**A/N: Oops!**

**Thank you for following my story.  
**


	45. Music Soothes the Savage Breast

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **loss of control

**Music vibe: **Sunshine of My Life - written by Stevie Wonder for Yolanda, the mother of his daughter Aisha – how could I not use this one for the vibe?!

**CHAPTER 45: MUSIC SOOTHES THE SAVAGE BREAST**

**Yolanda POV**

After the guys had rushed me over to the bed, Liam clamped his arms round me and Jasper virtually rendered me unconscious with his attempts to calm me down. As the woozy feeling ebbed after about half an hour, my disappointment crashed through and I dry sobbed into the pillows, frustrated and mortified at what the smell of human blood had done to me.

It was one thing to hear about bloodlust in theory, but quite another to experience it in such a deranged fashion. It was like an out of body experience – both going through it physically & ferally, and also watching it dispassionately with another part of my brain. It was as if this maniacal reaction didn't belong to me.

Being aware of it, but being unable to stop it quickly, I suppose it could be said that I had not in fact lost all reason, just all control. The last part of my human existence had been all about control. It was also going to figure large in my life as a vampire. Today was a big lesson learned.

"Thanks Jasper" I croaked when my thoughts were a bit less scrambled and the sense of calm was finally winning.

"Hey, darlin', it's ok. No harm done. We know you've got great control when faced with challenges, and once that kicks in properly again, you'll do alot better. Meanwhile, we'll make sure Charlie comes to no harm." He patted my arm.

"I feel such a fool and must apologise to you both."

Liam squeezed me in reassurance. "Nothing to apologise for, sweetheart. This is what we're here for. We'll help you through this, won't we Jasper?"

Jasper nodded and smiled. "We haven't had any excitement round here for a few months, so you're sure going to liven things up."

I growled mildly in response but couldn't deny it, so I concentrated on the sounds I could pick up from downstairs. I could hear a TV on, and also bits and pieces of conversation, mainly focused around Charlie and around me. It sounded like Charlie was still in the house, talking to Edward and Bella. _How on earth can Bella stand being next to her father that way? It must be killing her._ _I must talk to her about it and find out how she handles her thirst._

That thought brought the burning sensation back again with a vengeance. I had more or less got it handled until that second. I growled out another roar of frustration. "Oh God, how will I ever cope with this feeling for months or years if this is how it is for the first few hours of the first day of smelling a human?" I wailed into the pillow and trembled against Liam, who cuddled me tighter.

"Hey now, sweetheart, you'll be fine. One step at a time. We'll take extra care, don't you worry. You'll master your responses, just like we have learned to."

Jasper grimaced for some reason, but I just nodded my head, feeling miserable.

I had so hoped I would be strong enough to cope with my new challenges. I'd gone from the confidence of this morning's lovemaking, to the low of not being able to kill to feed, then come back with a high of trying again and succeeding, only to be hit with the sledgehammer blow of bloodlust on a scale I'd never truly imagined. A bit of a rollercoaster day, it must be said.

As I looked up at Jasper, I noticed he looked peaky around the eyes. "I'm wearing you out aren't I with all this drama?"

Jasper smiled down at me, "Don't you worry, your issues are nothing compared to a room full of newborns who have to be kept on a leash simultaneously - now THAT really IS wearisome!"

"Would you please tell me about it? It will help me focus on something outside of this thirst. Do you mind me asking but is that how you came by your scars?"

At Liam's request, Jasper went and put some music on in the background - he knew it would soothe me further, serving to engage the emotional side of my brain, but would also add an element of "normal" into the vibe of the room. Liam adjusted our position slightly and sneaked a kiss while Jasper's back was turned. I willingly surrendered to his touch.

Jasper was smiling to himself when he returned to the bedside. He then proceeded to tell me some stories from his time spent with Maria during the vampire wars. He told me how they'd used and then had to deal with newborns, how his friends Peter and Charlotte came to be saved. Liam prompted Jasper to relate things they'd done together – both good and bad – and how Liam had come to be saved as well. My Liam was no saint that was for sure, but he'd redeemed himself since.

As Liam and Jasper told me their stories, I could feel myself relaxing. Bit by bit, Liam eased his hold on me, but I could feel him staying tensed for action, just in case. There were pieces of information about vampire history that horrified me but engaged my enquiring mind. I wanted to know more, but Jasper demurred on the grounds that he wanted to check on Alice.

I finally sat up with Liam's encouragement and felt alot more like my old self. Jasper said he would head downstairs. I gave him a hug of thanks for his intervention and he headed for the door.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather we leave the house so you can avoid all this hassle?"

"Hell no darlin'!" he declared, "I'm not losing the chance of spending time with my old friend there just because he's snagged himself a wild cat for a companion. I will however be advising him to get the whip and chair out in case you get antsy again, sugar!"

With that, he winked and beamed a dirty great smile at me. The vase I threw at him just missed him.

While his comment did in fact make me chuckle, it left me wondering just how true it would in fact turn out to be. If it took both Jasper and Liam to contain me today, plus other family members to keep their human safe, how on earth would Liam fare on his own with me when the Cullens left Forks?

I sighed deeply and sank back down onto the bed. Liam rubbed my shoulders and kissed my temple. "Don't fret. We'll be ok."

"So what now?" Now the wilder side of me had ebbed, I was actually feeling somewhat forlorn.

I was a prisoner in the room until Charlie left the premises. I'd finally tasted the outdoors again and it actually felt quite confining to be back in the room without the freedom to move around the house. I would put up with it of course in order not to take a man's life, but I still felt like a caged panther.

I moved to the window and looked out. Liam stood quietly with me, just hugging me and letting me settle. I needed to get cleaned up but that was not my first priority right now. Just taking comfort from Liam was. We stood together wordlessly for a while, having quiet time, staring out of the window.

There was a tap on the door. Carlisle and Esme entered the room, stepping over the shards of broken vase with mild amusement, and came to stand by the window, looking at me with concern.

"How are you feeling Yolanda?" As ever, Carlisle was kindness itself.

"Calmer, thank you. It was a challenging moment. I'm sorry for the worry I caused you. Is Renesmee ok? Would you like me to leave?"

"Not at all Yolanda. You're still welcome here. We knew what we were taking on when we agreed that you should undergo the change here. There are enough of us here to help you through this and I rather think you'll benefit more by staying than leaving. And don't worry, Renesmee is fine."

Carlisle's calm approach to things was always comforting. I looked into his kind eyes. Yet again, I had cause to be grateful to this ever-patient gracious man. So far I'd brought nothing but nuisance to him and his family. I felt ashamed one the one hand, but relieved on the other that they were prepared to put up with me a bit longer.

"Esme, do you and the family agree with Carlisle?" I turned towards her, realising her reaction was hugely important to me.

"Yes of course we do. We've discussed it and are in total agreement. This is where you'll be safest for the moment, so please don't worry that we're about to kick you out." Esme put her hand on my arm in reassurance.

"You might think differently tomorrow." I sighed heavily, knowing that each day would probably be more of a struggle than I'd hoped.

"Look, you're upset with yourself and disappointed, but let me tell you something: today was just a small blip. We operate as a team here, and while we're here, we'll do all we can to help. Carlisle will attest to the fact that I was pretty wild in my early days. Edward spent an awfully long time in my company while Carlisle was working his shifts. Poor Carlisle and Edward literally lived in the middle of nowhere with me so that humans did not cross my path. I must have driven Edward mad at times and he handled me very well on his own."

She chuckled at the memory and looked back at me. "While we're living in Forks, it's only Renesmee and Bella who attract Charlie here, so once we have relocated, that danger will be removed."

"And in the meantime?" I queried.

"We'll simply devise a routine that helps you avoid Charlie when he is here. He's been cautioned today not to turn up unannounced in future as we have a guest with us in a delicate condition. He didn't ask specifics but will work with us so he gets to see his daughter and granddaughter. A simple phonecall is all we need to clear the decks for his arrival."

"I'm really sorry to put you to all this trouble. I should've known it wouldn't be straightforward, but I feel now like I'm cramping your style and giving you all a major headache. I can't even begin to repay you for looking after me, never mind what I might do to you."

"Nonsense," Esme took hold of my shoulders, "We're glad to help. We have all taken time to settle down into this life. I was lucky to have Carlisle and Edward to help me. We aren't always purrfect and we all have our moments. Rosalie and Emmett didn't take easily to this life but we all kept each other safe. In time, you will also find your measure of things and settle down."

"But I'm already worrying about when you leave Forks. It's not that I don't trust Liam, it's just I'm terrified of putting him in danger."

Carlisle spoke again. "Don't worry about that now. Liam can take care of himself and there are always solutions. We just need to find the right one for you two. Meanwhile, one day at a time."

Liam squeezed me gently. He held his hand out to Carlisle and shook his hand. "Thank you for offering your hospitality so generously. I know this won't be easy but I'll do my best to keep a lid on things."

Esme smiled at us. "Good! Now, that's sorted - a change of subject. We thought we should lighten the mood after today's events. Edward and Bella have agreed to stay on this evening with Renesmee. You can probably hear them saying goodbye to Charlie now." We all directed our hearing towards the outside where we could hear the cruiser fire up and move away.

"What have you got in mind for tonight?" asked Liam, his face relaxing with the knowledge that Charlie was leaving. He raised a half-smile when he saw me glance at him.

"We thought we'd have a soirée of sorts – some music, some dancing and hopefully some laughter. Why don't you two clean up and come down when you're ready. I'm sure you could both do with some relaxation and entertainment after all the excitement of the day."

Carlisle and Esme headed for the door. Carlisle opened the door just as Esme turned around with her parting shot: "Oh and it's smart dress code - no jeans allowed!"

***

We did as instructed. A quick shower, followed by a brisk towelling down, with lots of hugs and kisses as Liam watched my face carefully for tension or stress. I silently drank his attention in, not wanting to move from his touch the whole time.

I had never ever wanted physical touch as much as I did Liam's. It was quite extraordinary. As a human, I'd always been feisty and independent, bowing to no man and making my own decisions, taking men's affections when it suited me and moving on when it didn't. However, for the moment, I had morphed into this vulnerable and slightly fragile unbreakable being, which was a bit of an oxymoron. More like moronic.

We moved from the bathroom into the bedroom, wearing towels and looking for something suitable in the closet. Liam's selection was easy – crisp shirt, dark trousers and shoes. He dressed quickly and turned back to see me staring at him. A vision of handsomeness! His face lit up as he caught my expression.

Liam stepped up to the clothes rack and selected a simple high-necked black cocktail dress with cutaway shoulders and bead detail on the hem. He then selected some high-heeled slingbacks. He raised his eyebrows quizzically at me, holding said items up for inspection. I nodded and smiled thoughtfully. _Good taste!_

I stepped into some lacy black undies on and then slipped the dress over my head. It fit purrfectly. I added the heels and did a quick flash of make up to emphasise my eyes. Liam whistled appreciatively as he watched me sashay towards him. He offered me his hand and we walked down the stairs more like the couple of yesterday, assured and in tune. I noted on the way that the pieces of vase had mysteriously been removed - the cleaning leprechauns had evidently been in while we were in the shower!

As we got to the bottom of the stairs, we saw the living room all lit up with candles, adding that magical quality they always do. Esme was sat on the couch evidently waiting for us. She was dressed in a scarlet flapper dress, with thousands of flute beads sparkling in a fluid cascade down her body: she looked absolutely stunning. She smiled at our approach and indicated we should follow her into the music room which was also lit up by several dozen candles.

I smiled broadly when I saw Edward sat at the piano. We were in for a treat. Alice was stood in front of the piano wearing a short sequinned dress of midnight blue which suited her to purrfection. Rosalie & Emmett stood to one side, arm in arm. Bella sat with Renesmee on the couch by the wall, with Jasper for company. Esme flitted to Carlisle's side. I gave them all a little wave and smiled shyly.

Edward had been gently tinkling the ivories before we walked into the room. The tune had been nothing in particular, just slightly jazzy rather like unassuming lounge music. When he saw us, he leaned into the keyboard and I heard a familiar intro start to emerge from the chords he had been playing.

_Oh..... Stevie Wonder..._I suspected the song had been very carefully chosen for our entrance.

Another smile lit up my face as Liam took the hint and invited me onto the floor, pulling me in to him. It was then that Alice started to sing, in a glorious voice that belied her elfin stature, the words to a song which had always been a favourite (Sunshine of My Life) but which I hadn't heard in a very long time. Liam and I samba'd around the room to Edward and Alice's sublime musical skills. I knew Liam had good rhythm, but was thrilled to discover he was a pretty decent dancer over and above the smooching we'd enjoyed the other evening. After a couple of verses, both Esme & Carlisle and Rosalie & Emmett joined us on the dancefloor and we all moved round, relaxing into it and smiling our enjoyment. I was really taken with seeing Esme & Carlisle together like that. He really was quite a smooth mover too.

When Alice and Edward finished playing the last notes of the song, we all applauded. I was full of admiration for Alice's hidden talent and Edward's ability to turn his hand to all sorts of piano playing.

Jasper moved across to some hidden compartment in the wall and pressed a button.

Out of some ceiling speakers came Stevie Wonder's voice singing Ma Chérie Amour. Jasper grabbed Alice and pirhouetted her into the middle of the floor before pulling her to him to sway to the music. Edward whipped over to Bella & Renesmee, lifting their daughter into his arms, circling Bella with his other arm as he started to smooch with them.

This is how we passed the rest of the evening – as old Motown and Atlantic Records classics played one after another, rekindling long forgotten words (on my part) as I watched Liam croon some of the lyrics to me as we all relaxed to the music. It was the best treat to the end of a tough day.

When it came to Signed, Sealed, Delivered, everyone really got into it and we all let loose. Alice and Jasper did some mean twirls and releases. Emmett spun Rosalie and gave her a chance to show off her fantastic legs as he tipped her head towards the floor. He was no mean mover himself, surprisingly light on his feet for such a strapping lad.

There was no end to this family's talents but then they had lived through some of the best musical generations and learned so many dance styles over the years, they could seemingly blend into any environment. It was a joy to be in their company and was like ambrosia to my soul: being there with Liam made it that much more special.

When Edward & Bella decided to call it a night after Renesmee had been flat out asleep on the couch for a couple of hours, we did too. We thanked everyone for the gift of such an enjoyable evening and elected to head back up the stairs to our room.

I could see that Bella & Edward were desperate for some alone time, and honestly, so was I – dancing with Liam was a sensual experience and I was fairly humming with need.

***

**A/N: So Liam is definitely going to have his work cut out for him keeping our Yolanda in check near humans. But you know the old adage "work hard, play hard".... Thank you for following my story.  
**


	46. Wheels

**DISCLAIMERS: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **No lemons. Hah! I lied, well a little.... :D

**Music vibe: **Foo Fighters - "Wheels".

**CHAPTER 46: WHEELS**

**Yolanda POV**

As soon as we were behind the bedroom door, Liam pushed me back against it, leaning in for the contact we both craved. He cupped my face and tilted it so he could reach in and kiss me deeply. It was like our first kiss, fresh and new and full of love.

My body reacted instantly and I reached over to cling to him. My hands moved down his back to his shirt-tails as I began hauling them out of his trousers frantically. The shirt hit the floor swiftly as I moved on to his belt and trousers, easily removing them from him, along with his footwear, until he was standing there only in his boxers. I growled satisfaction at the sight of his evident arousal.

Liam's hands reached down to the hem of my dress and pulled it up over my head in one quick movement. My breasts sprang free and I groaned at the freedom of being unfettered. The air vibrated over my skin and I pebbled in response. Slamming into Liam's chest, I reached up to kiss him voraciously as he leaned into me, moaning his need in return. Those noises were kerosene to my fire as I pulled myself up his body.

Liam gripped my backside and pulled me up, placing me very firmly over his bulge, moaning with contentment as I centred over him. He could feel the damp through my lacy undies and my scent rising from deep within me. So could I for that matter! My insides were aching for him.

He ghosted to the bed and laid me down gently, covering me with his body, pushing his tongue deep into my mouth. His boxers and my undies were suddenly history and he moved inside me swiftly, bringing his love to bear in just the way I needed. His touch was magic and his strokes steady, slow and strong. We said nothing, just soaked in the sensations while he made love to me. Our mouths never parted as Liam worshipped me and came to climax, filling me with his love. He sighed with his release, hugging me intensely.

I whimpered with the pleasure and connection gained. I also loved that he had wanted me so quickly and took from me what he needed, and in his tenderness, gave me what I needed in return.

It was also satisfying for me to know he sometimes could not contain himself and that I made him feel this way. I twinged with the pleasure of it.

Liam rolled off me after we'd both come back down to earth, so I snuggled up to him. We lay there and just drifted for the rest of the night, cuddling and talking quietly, at peace in each other's company as we just enjoyed "being" rather than "doing".

When we emerged from our cocoon of comfort, we dressed and went downstairs to meet the day. Rosalie and Emmett had gone off to hunt as they had missed out the previous day. Carlisle had gone to do a shift at the hospital and Esme was busy organising some food for Jacob and Seth.

Alice was tidying up using Jasper as her helper, ordering him around and making him fetch and carry. I commented to Liam that Jasper looked like he could do with rescuing from his chores.

"Actually, I've got an idea and could use Jasper's assistance. Do you feel steady enough to stay with Alice for a couple of hours?" I nodded assent.

Alice stopped what she was doing and came dancing over. "What have you got in mind?"

"I'd like to run an errand and wondered if I could borrow Jasper for a while." Jasper's expression showed he didn't need asking twice. "We need wheels to go and sort it."

Jasper pulled his car keys from his pocket and jangled them. "Let's go!" He gave Alice a peck on the cheek and took off towards the front door with Liam following behind. I was blown a kiss and they disappeared outside. I heard the throaty roar of something fast and powerful head down the drive at speed, tyres screeching. I shook my head in dismay and wondered what they were up to.

"Ok, what would you like to do Yolanda?" Alice looked at me expectantly.

"I really don't mind. Can I help you out? It would be great to make myself useful round here."

With that, Alice put me to work as we made swift work of rearranging some furniture and flowers, doing a bit of light housework. Esme joined us from the kitchen, having organised things out there to her satisfaction. We enjoyed a sense of sisterhood attending to lightly diverting practical matters while chatting about all sorts of things. It was a nice change from all the drama of recent days and so very ordinary I could have wept.

A couple of hours passed, in which time Edward and Bella had joined us from the cottage. Renesmee ran into the living room and jumped straight into her grandmother's arms for a morning cuddle. Things livened up for a while after that as we all chatted up a storm and were thoroughly entertained by Renesmee.

Eventually, Edward pulled me to one side and asked if I would like to join him at the piano. I gladly did so, following him into the music room where some pleasant memories from the previous evening re-surfaced. They brought a smile to my face.

Edward initially sat at the piano and I leaned on it at the curve. He played a melodic piece, gently smiling but watching me carefully, and then he motioned to the seat, inviting me to sit down beside him.

"So how are you feeling today? You seem alot calmer."

"Yes I am, thank you. It seems like a long time since yesterday."

"That's a side effect of not sleeping through the night. A vampire learns to fill the long hours somehow, but of course it helps having a partner to share those times with." He grinned as he said this, but I felt a hint of sadness too.

"You must have been very lonely all those years without a mate. I can't imagine walking this earth for so long without somebody to share the nights with."

"Well, it wasn't all bad. I was lucky in having Carlisle and Esme's love to help me through. Of course the arrival of the others over the years helped to break the monotony and change the dynamic of our family. Each arrival brought fresh points of view and challenges, as well as fun and laughter."

"Yes, but they were all mated pairs. Please don't think me rude, but it must have been hard on you to see them sharing something you didn't have."

"Well, Rosalie wasn't mated initially but it was pretty clear that she and I were never going to be a couple. I was pretty relieved when Emmett came on the scene as it allowed me to get back to following my own pursuits and studies. Of course, I bonded well with Alice, given her special talents and we developed a special relationship."

"I gather you had some years in the wilderness, so to speak, away from Carlisle and Esme. However did you become a vegetarian again, given how strong the pull of human blood must have been?"

"I needed to learn that being a vampire was not about what we are but who we are and how we conduct ourselves. Even humans have to make a choice between good and evil. It took me a few years to realise that Carlisle's way was actually the right way for me and who I wanted to be ultimately. Abstaining from human blood became easier then because rising above it was so important to me and Carlisle took great pleasure in my redemption in his eyes. He has always been so forgiving and encouraging, but he set the bar high and we don't like to disappoint."

He huffed a shy grin. "Anyway, being single for so long didn't bother me because I didn't miss what I didn't know. It wasn't like I didn't get any offers over the years - I just found it easy to refuse them."

Edward switched melodies as the tone of his conversation changed.

"However, it meant that my personal growth was stunted to some degree. Even when I met Bella, although I loved her fiercely and knew I couldn't live without her, I still didn't like what we are. It's why I gave her such a hard time about changing her into a vampire. I've now come to appreciate through her influence what we can truly be, and how important it is to have a mate in this vampire life. I was only living a half-life before. Bella has eased my qualms about my existence." Edward graced me with one of his dazzling smiles. "You are lucky in having met Liam already – he can show you our ways and fulfill many of your needs. In turn, you will open up to him a whole new existence and appreciation of who he is."

I sat back and absorbed what Edward was saying. I was indeed lucky to have met my mate from the outset of vampirehood.

"You are such an old soul, Edward. You have been through so much. I'm glad that you and Bella can now have the future you so deserve. You seem to love each other very much and her undergoing the change must now seem like a lifetime ago. It looks like you have moved to a whole new emotional level."

"Well I must admit I never thought we'd see another change happening in this house. Yours put Carlisle and Jacob through the hoops for a few days and I was glad to be once-removed from the argument this time, although very glad of the outcome."

"Why Jacob? What's his involvement?" Maybe now I would get to hear some more about him.

Edward continued to play while he cleared his throat and evidently thought what to say next.

"Do you recall that wolves and vampires are technically mortal enemies?" I nodded, recalling some recent conversations. "There has been a treaty in existence for about a hundred years which meant that as long as we did not cross over onto Quileute lands and did not bite any humans, then the wolves would leave us be. If we transgressed, then it would be all-out war."

"Ok, so what changed?" My heart sank as I took on board the danger of their situation.

"In a nutshell, when Bella's life was threatened, Jacob as alpha of his pack, had to give me permission to change her in order to save her." I looked curiously at him. "At that time, he was also in love with her and fiercely resolute she should remain human, as I had been up until then."

_I gawped at Edward's revelation. A love triangle? _Edward continued his explanation. "However, he finally acknowledged that her pregnancy meant this would not be possible. Her options were either death or becoming a vampire. He could not bear to lose her and agreed to me changing her – as it happens only on the day of her emergency C-section."

"Wow, that was a close run thing. So what does he have to do with what happened to me?"

"Well the non-biting element of the treaty still remains. However, the Quileutes trust us now and know that we would never willingly bite someone unless there was a very good reason for it. Carlisle had to speak to Jacob to ensure that there would be no ramifications of your change being undertaken in this house. Jacob took some persuading."

"Oh my goodness, I had no idea. What an insidious position to be put in." I was horrified that I had unwittingly put Carlisle and his family in danger. When the shock hit me, I covered my face in my hands. "Oh my God Edward....I didn't realise...."

Edward put his arm around me. "Hey don't worry about it. It's ok. Bella? Could you come in here a moment please?"

Bella came into the room and approached the piano. "What's up?"

"I've just told Yolanda about Jacob and the treaty. She feels guilty about the ramifications of what happened after she arrived here. I thought you might like to tell her about Jacob."

"Oh. That. Ok." Bella took me across to the couch and sat down beside me. She told me how things had developed, how important Jacob had been in her life, what had happened after Renesmee's birth and ultimately how it had been she who had persuaded Jacob to allow my transformation after convincing him how important a soulmate was to a vampire.

She told me that everyone had recognised that Liam and I should be together. Jacob grudgingly agreed that we could go through with it, but had been keen to check me out without alerting me to discussions. His presence at the house that wonderful evening with Renesmee, and the subsequent conversation he'd had with Edward, had confirmed to him that his decision was the right one. The Cullens would not be punished for facilitating my transformation as they had promised I would be inducted into the vegetarian life and they would of course be responsible for me.

I sat there stunned that this whole world of discussions and decisions which affected me had all been done without my knowledge and that my own decision had also had so much impact on these wonderful people. These outwardly young people had had to deal with challenges way beyond the comprehension of most humans. I could only give thanks to have stumbled upon such enlightened individuals.

Edward looked at me steadily and I guessed he was sifting through my thoughts as they raced past the front of my brain. I was stunned into silence as I thought back to my conversations with Carlisle. I owed this family yet another apology.

Edward sighed and ambled over from the piano, grabbing my hand and dragging me back there. He then went and pulled Bella up to join us.

"Yolanda, it's a fait accompli. We discussed, decided and acted. End of story. Please don't re-hash it." He gave me a shake of the shoulders to emphasise that I should not worry any further about it. "Now you need some distraction, so please come and play some piano with me."

He swapped over the piano stools and brought out a longer benchseat that was against a wall. Bella sat on one side of him, with me the other. Renesmee chose that moment (prompted, I suspected, by her grandmother) to come running in to sit on her daddy's lap. He plonked a kiss on his wife's lips and his daughter's temple, and gave me one on the cheek for good measure. This young old lad really was a gentleman.

"Right, now I've got my girls with me, we can get going. Shall we have some musical fun now?" I smiled weakly and nodded my head, actually glad of the distraction.

For the next hour or so, the mood lightened as Renesmee and her daddy played about on the keyboard to my surprised amusement. I let our earlier conversation go and joined in the fun to the delight of Renesmee. There was lots of laughter and silliness, which we all enjoyed hugely. It was in this frame of mind that Liam and Jasper found us all after returning from running their secret errand.

I looked up at Liam with a smile and rushed to his side. "Missed you!" I murmured into his mouth as I kissed him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Oh no you didn't! I leave you for a while and find you've transferred your affections elsewhere." This comment brought lots of chuckles all round.

"So where have you been then?" Liam smiled knowingly and took my hand. He led the way out of the room and then through the living room to the front door. "What's the big mystery?" I asked as he pulled me behind him.

"You'll see." He answered mysteriously as we reached the door which he opened. He suddenly whipped behind me. I bridled for a moment as his hands moved over my eyes and he walked me forward in front of him. "Easy, sweetheart, it's only me. I've got a nice surprise for you. Can you smell anything?"

I sniffed the air and could smell only the light whiff of fuel and hot rubber, presumably from Jasper's car. "A recently used vehicle?" I suggested.

"Very good. Our new vehicle in fact." Liam removed his hands from my eyes and revealed a shiny seal grey car which I instantly recognised as a BMW, pretty top of the range, all sleek and elegant.

I moved down the steps to inspect it, as Emmett and Rosalie came hurtling out of the trees and across the lawn. I was momentarily startled but handled it – this time not hurling Emmett back across the lawn!

Emmett ran up to the car and ran an appreciative finger over it. "Niiiiice!" was all he said. "Whose is it?"

"Ours." replied Liam, moving down the steps. He opened the passenger doors and showed Emmett and me inside the car. We all got in it, along with Rosalie, and I sat there smelling the leather and relishing the plushness of the interior. Rosalie commented on the finishing and asked a technical question about the engine. I tuned out the "car speak" although I heard the words "M5" and "sports" in there somewhere. Emmett kept the same silly smile plastered to his face as he leaned forward to inspect the dashboard. It seemed to have the usual array of nobs and dials, so I didn't see what he was all excited about.

"Want a ride out?" asked Liam, turning towards me. His eyes sparkled keenly. I looked at him apprehensively and shrugged.

"Oooh yes please!" said Emmett from the back seat. Rosalie cuffed him over the head. "Not you, moron! He's asking Yolanda."

Liam turned in his seat towards Emmett. "Would you mind? We can go out in it later if you'd like."

Emmett grinned. "Yeah sure, man. We've got to see Renesmee anyway. Rosalie hasn't had her daily dose yet. We'll see you later." He and Rosalie both got out of the car and slammed the doors shut. Rosalie also slammed my door shut so I zoomed the window down at the touch of a button. She leaned into the car.

"Take it gently, run it in for a few miles before you let rip. If you like it, I'll tweak it for you when you get back. Head up the coast to this place we know – it's a nice run up and you end up at a secluded beach with nothing but seagulls and driftwood. She pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and scribbled directions, passing it across to Liam. "You won't be bothered by humans up there and it will do Yolanda good to get some fresh sea air. Oh and have fun!"

"Thanks!" we chimed in unison.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Liam tentatively. His response was to put the car in gear and move it forward, swinging around in the driveway and heading down the lane away from the house. The car surged forward without effort.

We were off on a magical mystery tour and I was filled with trepidation at leaving the security of the Cullen place for a short while.

Liam smiled briefly at me and took hold of my hand. "Don't worry, love. I'll keep you safe. Sit back and enjoy the ride."

***

**A/N: So Liam has a new toy. Yolanda has a new adventure ahead. I like beaches, don't you?! I like cars too....hmmm....  
**

**Thank you for following my story.**


	47. Just Say Yes

**DISCLAIMERS: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **Angst and lemons.

**Music vibe: **Snow Patrol – "Just Say Yes".

**CHAPTER 47: JUST SAY YES**

**Yolanda POV**

Liam didn't say anything further for a while as we drove steadily out of Forks. I looked through the tinted windows at my surroundings with curiosity as I had obviously not seen the town which I'd been living near for the past couple of weeks.

Was it only a couple of weeks? How can so much have changed in such a short time? Abandonment, shocks, delights, a new man, a new wonderful sex life, a new future and so much to look forward to.

The houses on the edge of town petered out after a short while and we were on a 2 lane highway, lined with pine trees, headed south towards places signposted with quaint names like Queets and Hoquiam. I was feeling nervous as we passed some cars along the route and wondered how close to humans we would actually come and how much my bloodlust would be tested today, after yesterday's shaky episode.

Liam was luxuriating in the drive and started talking about himself at my prompting, as I needed something to distract me. He told me that he usually drove an Audi TT around when he was by himself. He had several homes and cars dotted across Canada, the US and Ireland, with Ireland being his main home. He touched on the subject of air travel and mentioned it wouldn't be an option for us for quite a while, until I had the control thing buttoned down. The inference was that we would head for one of his homes on this side of the Atlantic until we were eventually ready to travel on to Ireland.

He told me the story of his journey to Forks. To get here from Seattle, he'd hired a vehicle which he left at a Forks dealership for collection. He'd then set off into the woods in search of my scent and the drop off point for my original journey here, which felt like a thousand years ago now.

In the event, after searching the woods fruitlessly for a few hours, he had changed his mind and decided to head for Jasper's home in order to enlist his help, figuring that two heads were better than one on this rescue mission. It came as monumental surprise that I'd already been found by Jasper's siblings and had saved Liam a further search.

When he described his joy at stumbling upon this piece of good fortune, he mumbled that it had taken all his control not to race up the stairs, climb into bed with me to hold me and never let me go! This quiet admission choked me up and I had to turn away from him, feeling suddenly overwhelmed as my own emotions from that momentous day came flooding to the surface. I buried my face in my hands and fought for several minutes to bring myself under control.

Liam pulled the car over to the side of the road and reached over to pull me to his chest for a hug, telling me that for sure he would never let me go now, as long as I was happy with him. He took my face in his hands, searching it for clues as to how I was feeling. I looked into his clear blue eyes and whispered "I love you" as I kissed him and he kissed me back just as strongly. "Thank you for coming for me, Liam." He held me in his comforting hug until I'd recovered some equilibrium.

We continued on our journey until Rosalie's directions brought us to the secluded beach she had suggested. The pine trees gave way to a small clearing where we could park up and look out to sea. This was the Pacific coastline. There in front of us was a windswept sandy beach as far as the eye could see to our left and right, broken only by the occasional rock and piece of driftwood. There was not a soul to be seen.

There was a keen sea breeze which was actually quite blustery, but of course Liam and I would not feel the cold on this Spring afternoon. I hadn't seen the sea in absolutely ages, but felt like I was coming home when I saw grey waves with whitecaps racing towards the shore. This reminded me of Ireland on a windy and grey winter's day.

"It has a certain beauty doesn't it, sweetheart" lilted Liam's beautiful voice. "Remind you of anything?"

"Connemara springs to mind - the wilder unspoilt coastlines."

"Interesting." responded Liam.

"Why?" I looked at him curiously.

"I have a wee home there." He smiled at me, watching my reaction.

"Oh.." I smiled back. "I'd like to see it one day."

"Oh, that you will, my love, that you surely will. We'll just have to be patient for the time I can carry you across that particular threshold!"

"Carry me, will you?" I laughed, mimicking his lilt.

"Of that you can be sure!" he grinned his winning smile and his eyes twinkled teasingly. I was struck dumb for a moment as I took in his handsome face and absorbed another special moment which made me sigh. "What?" he huffed out as I looked at him intently.

"I'm not religious but I can't help sending out thanks for the day I met you. But...." I couldn't formulate the words as images of yesterday shot through my mind again and pricked my conscience.

"But what?" he asked gently, picking up my hand and gripping it with both hands. He sat perfectly still, waiting until I spoke again.

"But I can't help honestly wondering if it really is fair of me to ask you to take me on."

"Why do you say that?" his eyes flooded with concern.

"Well look at yesterday. My first whiff of a human and I had murder on my mind. If what I've been told holds true then we're in for months and even years of that kind of behaviour and far worse."

I blew out a breath as I contemplated what could happen in an hour's time or a day or at any time a human and I had the bad luck to be in the same wrong place at the wrong time.

"And so?" prompted Liam.

"And so, how can it be fair for me to ask you to live your life on tenterhooks for a relative stranger for the foreseeable future?"

"You didn't ask. I offered." A look of hurt passed across Liam's face. "Are you saying in a roundabout way that you don't want to be with me?" His eyes bored into me.

I looked him in the eye. "No, I'm not saying that at all. I'm saying how you could possibly want to be with me, given all the hassle that will entail? You will be giving up life as you know it for a whole parcel of trouble in my company."

"It is _my_ choice to give up my previous life and I do so willingly. _You_ are all that is important to me now. I am hardly giving anything up when I'm gaining so much."

"Gaining a pack of trouble and difficulty, yes." I really was a whole heap of trouble as a newborn. He didn't deserve that. My gut instinct was to take off before any more damage was done.

I looked out of the window to the rolling seas beyond. The surging waters reflected my own disquieted mood at that moment. Being away from the Cullen household made me feel more vulnerable and the knowledge that the Cullens would move on all too soon was sitting like a lead weight on my heart. Ice cold air descended on my spirit.

I felt a close link to the Cullens. However, unlike Bella, I couldn't expect the support and protection of the Cullens and nor could I ask for it. After yesterday's episode, I had serious doubts about the ability of one vampire to protect me from myself and I pretty well had no doubts that staying with that one vampire would almost certainly be disastrous for him.

I debated whether it would be better to just cut short the anticipation of the Cullens' departure, be pragmatic and simply take off into the woods and head for the Canadian wilderness right now. I could eke out an existence out there, avoiding humans for as long as possible and decide in time what to do with my new life way down the line. After all, what were a few years in the wilderness alone when you were facing an eternity of this alternative life? I could catch up on a social life later.

Liam had done that before me and had managed. I couldn't put him through my own learning curve and the inevitable problems that would ensue. If I fucked up then I'd be happy to pay the price. These Volturi would find me and deal with me. What I couldn't do in all conscience was bring them down on Liam too as he tried to protect me from them.

I came to the sad conclusion that I would have to steel my heart for some tough decisions.

Liam's voice broke into my thoughts. "Talk to me Yolanda. Tell me what's on your mind." He shook my arms as alarm registered on his face. "You're driving me mad here. What are you thinking? I can see it can't be good but for the love of God, please talk to me." The lilt of his accent had increased, signifying his distress.

I pulled away from him with a huge sigh and got out of the car, walking a few yards away, facing out to sea.

Facing a heartache I thought I'd left behind me, I knew that leaving Liam would hurt him terribly, but the reality of what I'd become was really sinking in. I was trouble. In spades. And I wasn't worth it the risk.

There was so much good about being a vampire and that part was mind-blowing. My guts clenched at the notion of not having Liam's loving and seeing his ruggedly handsome face light up in a glorious smile. On the other hand, there was so much about vampirehood that was not good and I'd been foolish to expect the honeymoon period of this new life to be moderately easy to handle just because I'd had so much experience of handling agonising pain and cravings prior to the change.

Putting Liam in danger because of my stupidity and irrational behaviour was a step too far.

I heard Liam get out of the car and his slow heavy footsteps as he approached behind me. It sounded like he had the cares of the world on his shoulders and I couldn't reasonably add to them.

He didn't touch me, but stood there waiting patiently. The space between us might as well have been a mile for that moment in time as I struggled to find the right words to say to Liam, knowing it would do alot more than just knock the glow off his day.

"Yolanda?" His voice was tentative and upset. The sound cut me to the quick as I realised that he was in a state of heightened emotion now, instinct working on his fears.

This was going to be even harder than I'd anticipated.

I fiddled with the beautiful diamond ring on my finger, turning it and looking at it as I collected my thoughts. It was as beautiful as he was - he had a diamond soul and myriad facets to him too.

As I turned to face Liam, he saw me twiddling the ring and finally slip it off my finger. He was astute enough to recognise that what I was going to say would not be what he wanted to hear.

"For the love of God, please no. Don't do this. Don't break my heart Yolanda." His face contorted with grief as he stood there.

"I'm sorry, Liam, but I can't stay with you. I can't put you in danger. It's not fair. You'e too beautiful a being to be subjected to all the shit I've got on offer for the next however long."

"We won't be in danger." he growled. "I'll make sure of that. I'm already running through some plans with Jasper."

His eyes blazed into mine and he started to move forward in his now-distraught state.

I held my hands up, palms outwards, warning him not to come any nearer. I couldn't bear to have him touch me as I knew I would weaken and melt into his arms. I had to stay strong and focused to save him from himself.

_Get real Yo. It was a nice dream but you're still living in the real world, albeit a weird alternative one._

"Liam, it was a really lovely thing you did for me. I will always be grateful that you gave me that chance of a new life. I will always love you for the beautiful soul that you are, but the reality is that we hardly know each other and the challenges I face ahead are too much for a fledgling relationship, even a vampire one. Maybe we can hook up again in a few years when I've sorted myself out."

Liam growled once more and made to move closer. Again I held up my hands, stilling his movement.

He looked at me, bereft. "Does my love for you count for nothing Yolanda? You have just told me you love me, for God's sake. Why do you say that and then tell me you won't stay with me?"

"Precisely because I do love you. I cannot put you through the torment of my adaptation to this new life and I cannot put you in danger for someone you have barely known a fortnight."

He edged closer. "And if I choose that path? Do my wishes count for nothing? Do you think that leaving me is going to change things? How could I rest for worrying about you? I would track you across the whole continent now to make sure you were ok. How could it be better for us to live apart when we could be so happy together?"

He rubbed his face and ran his hands over his head, stretching frustratedly for the next words.

"Can you not feel the depth of my feelings for you, my love? I have held a torch for you for ten years, Yolanda. I would _never_ have committed to changing you if I'd not been _damned_ sure that you were my destiny and my everything for the future."

That was an arrow to my heart and I looked at him sadly. "I know you mean well Liam, but get serious – look at yesterday..."

He started pacing, throwing his arms around.

"Oh bollocks to that – it was nothing. It was expected. I was ready for it, even if Alice wasn't in that instant. I'll wrap my arms around you every time you wobble and I'll bloody well keep you safe. Your life is my life. I'll make love to you all day if that's what it takes to keep you from mauling a human to death. We'll hunt every day to make sure your cravings are minimised. We'll stay away from humans for years if that is what it takes."

He continued to pace up and down, arms flailing in his emotional state.

"I'm deeply committed to keeping you safe, whatever happens and will do anything – and I mean ANYTHING - it takes. I didn't make that decision lightly Yolanda, but your heart is my heart and there is _nothing_ on this earth now that will keep me apart from you, other than death. You say you love me but you're not willing to give me the chance to prove myself to you." His blue eyes were like lasers, searing my heart. I could not doubt his sincerity.

As I took in what he'd said, Liam stalked up to me and clasped my shoulders. "Jesus, Yolanda, you talk about fairness. How can that be fair? How can you rip my heart out and call that fair?" His expression was stark and I could see he'd been badly wounded.

"My darling Yolanda, stop worrying about me. I've been on this earth a very long time and I'm a wily old sod. I want more than anything to love and protect you. You give my life meaning. What I had before was nothing compared to this, just a life in waiting. Please don't leave me and send me back to that half-life. I'll want you forever, no matter what you say."

"I can't let you risk your life for me." I tried to sound strong but my resolve was crumbling.

"Yes you can. What else was I put on this earth for? I have lost everything I ever loved before. Please don't make me lose it again. Please." He was hoarse with emotion.

Silence reigned for a while. What else could be said? "Oh, Liam." I hung my head in shame.

He moved his arms around me and pulled me in so tight I thought he would crush me. His mouth sought mine and I willingly gave it up as he probably knew I would. He poured his emotion into the kiss and whimpered his relief as he rained kisses on my face. "You are my soul Yolanda. I'd be lost without you, I know it."

"I'm sorry Liam, I love you so much." I whispered as I clung to him, a desperate relief washing over me despite my earlier resolve. I dry-sobbed into his chest and resolved to give him the benefit of the doubt and see how things turned out. If he wanted to play with fire, then he'd surely be getting scorched - but that was his own look-out, quite frankly.

"Come back to the car." Liam pulled me back with him. Instead of getting in the front seat, he opened the rear door and pushed me in. He climbed in behind me and moved to the centre of the seat, pulling me up onto his lap. "I just want to hold you. You're safe here, my love. I won't let you down. Stick with me and you'll have some good times, too many to count. They'll far outweigh any bad ones."

He pulled my face closer and kissed me deeply. I let go with a moan as my own hurt and worry broke through. I kissed him back fiercely, leaning into him and wrapping my arms around his neck as he bear-hugged me.

"God but I want you!" he breathed into my mouth, almost panting. I nodded in acknowledgement as I became aware of his arousal underneath me. I suddenly needed that too and adjusted my position to straddle him, reaching down to take my underwear off. No tights today, just the more sexy lacy hold-ups. Alice's prescient mind had evidently foreseen the need, yet again.

Not breaking from our kiss, I felt down for Liam's belt and zip, easing his trousers down while he lifted himself up to accommodate my efforts.

I sank down onto his shaft with a sigh of pure relief. I was coming home and he had a huge welcome for me. Exactly what we both needed. He groaned his contentment at our bodies being connected in this primal urge which our combined grief had engendered.

He moved in me firmly but tenderly as he made love to me and I can honestly say that it _was_ lovemaking. The intensity of emotions added to our arousal as we worked it beautifully in the confined space of the back seat. We rocked together towards a heated climax that had me pouring every ounce of my profuse apology into him while he poured every ounce of his reassurance and soothing love into me.

With a scream, I pressed my hands to the ceiling of the car as my orgasm nearly blew my head off. I convulsed around Liam's manhood as he spilled into me with a bellow that nearly blew out the windows. My insides couldn't stop twitching as I trembled and swayed for a good long time over him. As I came down from the high, I sobbed into Liam's chest letting my fears go. He hugged me to him, kissing my face repeatedly.

Our relationship deepened right there on that backseat and I let some emotional baggage go during those wonderful minutes of scorching love. Liam understood that and just kept telling me he loved me, no matter what.

When we'd calmed down, I pulled the engagement ring out of my dress pocket and looked it sparkling even in the dim light. Liam slid the ring back on my finger, asking me again to marry him.

I simply said yes.

He kissed me and said "Thank God for that!"

***

**A/N: I don't know what to say after all that, other than thank you for following this story.  
**


	48. Surrender

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **A quieter chapter with only a few lemon pips.

**Music vibe: **Evanescence – "Surrender". I do love Amy Lee's voice.

**CHAPTER 48: SURRENDER**

**Yolanda POV**

"Now are you sure you're ok?" Liam dipped his head down, trying to see my face as I looked down at the sand. When that didn't work, he tipped my chin up with his finger and looked deep into my eyes, cupping my face.

"Yes" I sighed. "I'm sure."

"Are you sure you're sure?" he asked further, cocking his eyebrow.

I nodded, smiling weakly.

"There it is," he smiled gently at me. "That lovely smile - even if it's not convincing. You know I can tell if people are telling the truth and I know you don't quite believe what you're saying to me. Not quite a lie, but not the truth either."

To be honest I still felt a bit shaky. It had been an hour or so since we'd made love in the car and rescued a difficult situation. I had surrendered and re-committed to Liam after hurting him and I was going to put my trust in him to keep us both safe. All the same, I still didn't like the potential danger of my unpredictable newborn nature. Liam, the lovely man that he was, hadn't given me a hard time over my momentary crisis. I would have to make up for wounding him but, in the meantime, I just needed to fully come to grips with my unease. Despite all his assurances, that wasn't going to go away in a hurry.

I could tell he was still troubled too and I had no doubts he sensed my continuing unease. He really was the most intuitive man I'd ever met.

"What can I do to make you happy?" Liam wrapped his arms back around me.

"Oh I think you've just done that." I pulled him tightly towards me and put my head against his chest as we stood on the beach getting some fresh air.

"Well I can do that several times a day if it will help, but what else can I do to put a smile on your face?"

"Just be with me. Keep cuddling me. Keep loving me. That's fine for now. I can't ask any more of you."

"Well, I love you already. I can certainly cuddle you, make love to you and be with you." He kissed the top of my head. "I want you to feel secure with no more shaky moments like today. One day at a time. Small steps. No more worrying about what might or might not happen. Please trust me. And by the way, you can ask anything of me at anytime. There is nothing I wouldn't give you."

He kissed my temple and continued. "We'll be at the Cullens' place until the end of August, so let's enjoy their company and hospitality. Jasper insists we stay there until their departure. We've even discussed the possibility of us heading out with them if they're going east."

"How come?" I pulled my head back to look at him.

"Because it's sort of on the way to my place in Ontario. Equally, if the Cullens decide to relocate for Seattle University then we could decamp to my place near Vancouver. Or if you really wish, we could get a place fairly near the Cullens. I really don't mind as long as you're happy."

He looked down at my face intently and I could see he was deadly serious with that comment. How could I not love and trust a man who put me before everything?

"We can afford to do that?" I was skeptical but of course had no idea what our combined worth was now.

"Oh yes, me darlin'. Money's no object. Not in the Cullens' league, you understand, with them being pretty much billionaires, but we're more than comfortably well off and now even more so since Alice tinkered with my finances."

He kissed my forehead thoughtfully. "Of course, in your own right now, you could afford to purchase a property outright. You could buy somewhere, take a young lover and there would be sweet FA I could do about it!" He pulled back to smile teasingly at me.

"How did I get so lucky as to get a fiancé who would give me permission to take a lover as well?" I smiled back up at him.

"Well I'd have to challenge him to a duel of course!" He smirked and pulled me back to him.

"Of course. I would expect nothing less." I snuggled back into his chest. "I love you, you silly sod."

"Well I'm glad we've got that sorted." He chuckled and swayed us gently from side to side. "I don't really want to break the spell of this moment, but are you feeling fit enough to head back now?"

I nodded and started walking arm in arm with him towards the car. Inhaling another deep breath of sea air, I relished the salty taste and the freshness of it, even though I didn't technically need it.

Being a vampire made the smell of ozone no less thrilling to my senses. I truly had missed the sea during my years in Dallas and it would be good now to live somewhere near or by the sea. I missed green and wild, wet and salty tang, natural coves with dappled light, rather than manicured greens, concrete jungles and hot & dry. Liam would see to it that my soul was nurtured somehow and fed by natural beauty more akin to what we'd come from back home in Ireland. He instinctively knew me already almost better than I knew myself.

As we walked back to the car, Liam's cellphone rang. He slid it open and answered it. "Hello? Yes, yes, we're fine. Yes, we're walking back to the car now. No we won't be long. Is he?" Liam chuckled. "Well he'll have to wait until tomorrow now as I'm not inclined to go out again today. Mind you, he's welcome to take it out himself if he wants." Liam paused and listened. "Oh I'm sorry. Well, she can speak to Yolanda herself shortly. Yes, honestly, we're fine. Yes ok, see you shortly."

"Who was that?" It was obviously one of the Cullens.

"Jasper. Apparently Alice has been hugely worried about us and they wondered when we're going back. Emmett also wants to take the car out and is chomping at the bit."

"Ok. Well let's go back then."

As we reached the car and before getting in, Liam stopped and cupped my face, leaning in for a kiss. "Have I told you lately that I love you?" he whispered huskily.

It didn't take much persuasion for me to pull myself up onto him and put my legs around his waist. His hands snaked under me for support. We stayed in a deep kiss for a good ten minutes, re-connecting, remembering, reassuring, restoring, re-affirming, reinforcing, reborn.

When we surfaced for air, Liam muttered, "Ok, now I believe you."

***

The drive back to the Cullen house was quiet and thoughtful. Liam put a jazz radio station out of Seattle on in the background and it served to occupy half of my brain nicely. The other half was enjoying the feel of Liam's hand holding mine. I smiled quietly to myself.

His driving skills were superb and he never even veered as he looked at me when kissing my hand periodically. He let the car out fully and we roared back to Forks more quickly on the return trip, thankfully not passing one patrol car or I suspect he'd have netted a speeding ticket or several.

We had a near miss with an elk as it sauntered across the road on an afternoon stroll, but the car's excellent handling coupled with Liam's reflexes meant that we did not take dinner home on the front of the BMW. We surmised about what Emmett might have had to say about that.

Liam found the entrance to the Cullen driveway without any trouble and I made a mental note of markers around it for future reference, should I ever get behind the wheel of a car again. The entrance was well hidden to human eyes. Liam eased up on the speed for the leisurely climb up the winding bends of the drive until we reached the summit where the trees opened out and revealed the Cullens' modern house in all its glory.

I was very glad to see it again even though it had only been a few hours since we'd left.

Liam ghosted round to my side of the car and opened the door for me, holding his hand out for me to grasp. A gentleman! He kept hold of my hand as we mounted the steps to the front door.

The door swung open before we reached it. Emmett bounded out enthusiastically. "Hey man, do I get a turn now?"

"Sure, she's all yours!" responding Liam, flipping the ignition keys in Emmett's direction. He caught them one-handed.

"Cool! Rose, let's go!" Emmett bellowed back into the house.

Rose appeared at the door, grinning. "Did you like the car?" Liam nodded. "Great. We'll talk later when I've seen what she can do."

In ten seconds flat, the BMW's engine roared into life again and the car swung round and headed off down the drive.

Liam chuckled and shook his head in amusement. "Well they're a couple of petrolheads and no mistake! Hope they remember to fill the fuel tank on the way back."

I gazed after them in wonder and then made for the front door.

As I walked inside, I was instantly enveloped in a hug by Alice. I had to clamp down on a reaction to the sudden assault and convert it to hugging her back.

"What's that for?" I asked in surprise.

"For making the right decision and coming back" she whispered, drawing me into the living room and onto the couch to sit beside her. I nodded hello to Esme who was reading to Renesmee. They both grinned back.

"Oh Alice, you could've told me." I couldn't help but chide as the penny dropped that Alice would have known about the crisis of conscience before I did.

Her expression was contrite as she took both my hands in hers. "I couldn't say anything because I didn't know which way you were going to go. It had to play out naturally, but I know it was really touch and go there for a while. I could see two alternatives and the one with you going into the wilderness did not end well. I was worried sick and wanted to come and get you. Then I saw the outcome change and knew you'd surrendered yourself to Liam's better judgement."

"Oh well, perhaps it's best I didn't know. I was worried enough about leaving the security of this place, never mind trying to second-guess myself in a conversation I hadn't had yet."

"Oh well, don't worry. It's all sorted now and that means I can start planning....." She smiled to herself enigmatically and released her hold on me.

I was about to query her comment when Jasper walked up to us with Liam in tow. Out of the corner of my eye, I'd seen them together by the door where Jasper had put a hand on Liam's arm, speaking to him quietly. I couldn't hear what they said as I was concentrating on Alice.

"Hi there darlin'." said Jasper, "Alice has been bouncing around like a jack in a box, fretting about the outcome of your conversation. I thought we were going to have to come and find y'all and drag your sorry asses back. To be honest, we very nearly did. I'm glad for my sake and yours that you're both back now. Pixie can settle down now."

He put his arm around Alice and gave her a peck on the cheek. She beamed a crooked smile back at him, digging him in the ribs.

Liam put his arm around me and gave me a squeeze. I leaned into him. "Sorry we worried you there but as you can see, everything's fine now." I felt a small wave of calm descend on me as Jasper watched my apologetic expression. I said nothing but was grateful for it, nodding my head almost imperceptibly in thanks..

I wanted to change the topic of conversation and so turned to Esme and the others.

"So what have you all been up while we've been out? Any mischief?"

With that question, the mood lightened and we all spent a pleasant couple of hours together catching up on family activities for the afternoon and talking about life in Forks. I heard some old war stories about the lives of the Cullens during their previous years in Forks back in the 1930s and then some of their adventures this time round.

I wanted to know more about the house and who had designed it and was pleasantly surprised to hear that Esme's talents had been responsible for pulling it all together. She took me on a second tour of the house, giving me background on many of its features and the artefacts with which she had filled the place.

Liam hovered around me like a satellite which was comforting after the afternoon we'd had. We held hands as a matter of course as he accompanied me on the tour with Esme.

It was interesting to learn about Carlisle's cross, how the water feature came to be commissioned, what the special painting and prints on the walls were all about, all the objects which had been collected in their travels. The Cullens certainly had eclectic tastes and the discussions on tastes and styles were satisfyingly normal. It was pleasant to talk about things other than my transformation and bloodlust.

When we went back downstairs, Jasper claimed Liam's attention so I ambled into the music room, drawn again by the piano. I lifted the lid and ran a finger up the ivories and then back down again, thinking back to my conversation with Edward earlier in the day.

I needed to play some music, so sat down at the piano, waiting for the muse to come. I closed my eyes and sat there for a few minutes. Here I was, now a vampire, and I had access to the most wonderful piano. My music and piano playing could now take wing and really fly.

My fingers rested on the keyboard, itching to start.

_Ah, I know. Something comforting. Maybe some Satie. Gymnopédies._

I dredged the sheet music of the first piece up out of my old memory and went through it in my mind swiftly before proceeding. When I was focused, I closed my eyes and started playing the familiar notes and coasted along smoothly as the music flowed through my fingers.

The tenderness of the melody and pacing of it were balm to my emotions from today. The sounds emanating from the grand piano were as sweet as I'd hoped they would be as I merged with the music and went with the gentleness of it all. The second and third segments of Gymnopédies flowed on from the first one and I was pleased that it came so naturally after all this time.

My vampire mind was focused on what I was playing but also thinking separately as it whirred through the filing system of my brain and sought the next piece to play afterwards.

I moved on to another Satie piece called Gnossienne No.1. I hadn't played this one in so long I wondered if I would be able to recall it properly. After the first few notes, my old memory kicked in and I reacquainted myself with it and enjoyed its slow flowing rhythm. The acoustics of the room for this piece were quite extraordinary.

I opted to add some Schumann to my afternoon repertoire and brought to mind his most famous composition, which was not as easy as it seemed. Although Traümerei was not a long piece, I wanted it to have the dream-like quality its title suggested. I rose to the challenge and acquitted myself moderately well, and was happy with the way my hands had translated it onto the keys.

Feeling somewhat pleased with what I'd accomplished during this short burst of musical re-acquaintance, I closed the lid of the piano and opened my eyes.

Stood there in front of me were a mesmerised Liam and an enthralled Edward. They both applauded, smiling widely, with Edward shouting "Brava!" at me.

I stood and bowed acknowledgement to them, smiling quietly to myself. There was life in the old musical girl yet!

***

The day was not finished with its surprises.

When Liam and I later went back to our room for the night, I was thrilled to see a massive crystal bell vase of deep red roses standing on the unit that had previously housed my medications. With an exclamation of joy, I rushed over to it and buried my nose in the rose petals. They were fragrant and purrfect. The card affixed simply said_ "With love, Lx"._

I turned to face him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. "You sweet gentle man. Thank you." I turned back to admire the roses some more, delighted with my gift.

That night, we made sweet tender love under the fairylights, with the candles all lit, recreating the wonderfully romantic last "human" evening we'd had together a few days ago. Liam was generous and caring in his loving, passionate and patient, and everything I needed in that moment. This time I did not have to hold back or be embarrassed about my body.

It was exquisite as I surrendered myself to his love and devotion. I loved him back as fully as I could and hoped he would forgive me for what I'd put him through.

***

**A/N: Liam plays Yolanda's body like she plays piano – immersion in the senses and going with the flow! Thank you for following this story.  
**


	49. Love All Around

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Music vibe: **The Beatles - "Til There Was You".

**CHAPTER 49: LOVE ALL AROUND**

**Yolanda POV**

After our epiphany and the deeper bonding that followed our renewed commitment to each other - or more precisely mine to Liam - we fell into a routine of spending time with family members in the mornings, going out hunting in the afternoons to avoid Charlie's visits, participating in musical or games evenings with whoever was around, followed by nights of delicious slow loving which surpassed all my hopes and expectations.

A month had passed since that significant day at the beach. I was more secure in my vampire nature generally, although it had not been tested by another human since that unfortunate incident with Charlie. The cocoon of support and protection afforded to me by Liam and the Cullens was something I relished and adored, but never took for granted.

I was well-fed from daily hunts and also now used to despatching my prey cleanly and humanely. Still never less than thankful for the animals' sacrifice, I would in all honesty never have killed had it not been necessary to my survival. If the day ever came when synthetic blood would be available for vampires, then I would grab it with both hands pronto, but atleast I knew now I could survive in the wilds if needed.

Meanwhile, Liam watched with pride as I honed my skills and now often out-ran him on our hunts together. My sneaking in to snare something he was stalking made him laugh with delight. He was never angry with me and quite philosophical about it. He didn't need to feed as much as I did and so he often stood there with a bemused or intrigued look on his face as I consumed my kill, growling at him to keep away until I'd finished. He wasn't always able to do so.

Now that I'd got feeding down to a fine art, I was able to wear my outfits more than once without them getting ruined. The exceptions to this were generally when Liam couldn't wait for me to finish feeding and, ignoring my growls and swipes, would sweep me to a nearby tree to make out with me in a hurry and generally pretty lustily. My clothing didn't always survive when his rampant nature got the better of his patience and a few times I returned to the Cullen house in one of Liam's shirts and precious little else, much to the amusement of the fellas if they happened to be around, or we couldn't sneak into the house without detection.

If interrupted, once Liam's mouth met mine, all thoughts of feeding would leave me instantly and I would be consumed with reciprocal lust. We had felled more than one tree in our frantic efforts at coupling and had even topped a tree on one occasion, when our lovemaking some fifty feet or so up the tree had become more ardent than was wise. The sound of crashing timber did nothing to deter us as Liam brought me crashing to orgasm with his own wood!

Alice and Esme had assured me that this feral and ardent side of vampirehood was entirely natural since we were highly sexual creatures. Feeding apparently brought us to an aroused state in the first place and postprandial sex was commonplace amongst vampires, even more so than in humans. I loved it! Liam even had even coined his own codename for the occasion: PPS ("postprandial shag") which Jasper thought was hysterical.

I loved the heady mix of rampant sex after feeding and the softer, more tender lovemaking of our nights when we were more circumspect in our endeavours. Except when we were in the shower, of course.

We were usually not the only ones making love at night as I gathered, from comments made or sounds heard, that my latent talents let themselves loose while in the throes of passion. Whether we were in the house or depending on how far into the woods we were, the Cullens couldn't escape my vibes which reached out further than I could ever have imagined. I was still working on the control thing.

Emmett commented that it had been bad enough getting the sex vibes off Bella and Edward via Jasper's empathic energies for the first few months of their marriage. My arrival on the scene had added to the heightened sexual tension around the place. The Cullen house positively rocked to the sounds of satisfaction and the vibrations of the foundations under the constant pounding of headboards.

Emmett said he wasn't complaining but that Edward & Bella and Liam & I had set the bar so high recently that Rosalie was in such a constant state of neediness, he never had time to watch sports anymore. They were back to destroying beds. At least three new ones arrived during my first month.

The only ones missing out to a certain extent were Carlisle & Esme. Even though they were alot more private about such things in the first place (except on occasions when they accompanied Liam and me on hunts - then it was open season on carnal activities!), Carlisle's night-time working patterns inevitably meant that Esme missed out on Carlisle's attentions when the vibe coming down from the top floor meant that she was being driven wild with need. She would virtually sandbag Carlisle on his arrival home at dawn - not that he minded a bit.

She had already taken to sketching at night in a bid to occupy her mind, but her subject matter had apparently become alot more earthy and her technique more robust and vivid. She no longer left her sketchbook out in case we stumbled across it and got curious. Alice, who never ever turned down a joint hunt with us, had explained why Esme now hid the book away. I was mildly disappointed not to see her studies of Carlisle and mused about getting Esme to draw Liam for me at some point. I did wonder if that might be a commission too far for her currently.

After the first month, I started to get more control of my talents. The love vibe thing was proving the harder one of the two to suppress.

My defensive skill had pretty much only been tested on Emmett, mainly because he was the one prone to making pranks and sneaking up on people. He had ended up across the room a few times in my presence and not necessarily when I was the target of his attentions. He went after Liam one time and I let him have it out of protective instinct. Unexpected as it was, I was pleasantly surprised that I could deflect an assault on someone else and not just me. Emmett was tough enough to absorb the knocks I gave him, but stubborn enough not to give up trying. It was a war of attrition at times, but it thrilled me that David could knock Goliath on his ass a fair bit!

So far, I had only once accidentally knocked Liam flat when he'd come up behind me unannounced. I'd been preoccupied and failed to notice his scent quickly enough. His expression, when I whipped around to square off against my attacker, had been priceless. I don't know who was more surprised, but we had both laughed about that incident. He took it well, even though I was mortified.

He had approached me with a little more respect after that, crooning to me gently if my back was turned or allowing me a moment to smell his delicious scent. Sometimes I held out turning around, just to tickle his senses a little. He could not always be sure I knew he was there. If I was controlled, I could whirl round in a nanosecond and snag a kiss just as his hand reached out to me. The payback was always worth it.

I had also learned that Liam had a delightfully manic sense of humour, as befitted a Gemini. His expressive face and exaggerated lilt as he regaled us with tales of his travels had us all laughing. He turned from a steady assured man into a windmill who used his hands alot when in raconteur mode.

It turned out he was quite an intrepid thrill-seeker and had been all over the world in his quest for excitement - in so far as his true nature could remain undetected. When he was chatting away merrily with Jasper, I could see how he would have been quite the drinker in his human days as he loved company and an audience – ironically he would have made a good actor in real life and given his namesake a run for his money.

I mused idly on a couple of occasions about seeing them side by side, just to see the differences and similarities between them. I might mention that to Liam one day as that was one itch I would love to scratch and it would please me greatly to say thank you in purrson to the man who had made my new life come about. Speculative thoughts of double-dating crossed my mind, but I quelled them with a shrug.

On the subject of spending time with friends, Alice and I had also become firm friends which was a wonderful bonus to my stay at the house.

I'd initially imagined that I would have more in common with Bella, as a newborn or perhaps Rosalie who was my saviour. Rosalie and Bella were however more reserved. I got on very well with them both as we all had things in our history which linked us and so we spent hours in each others' company, discussing any number of topics.

With Alice though, it was different. Even though there was a visible age difference between us, she was so much older than her years in many ways. She had the fun and effervescence of a young purrson combined with the wealth of experience and knowledge of someone old enough to be my grandmother. She and I both adored fashion and dance.

With Rosalie, there was the love of music and culture of the 1930s.

With Bella, our mutual love of literature was our main bond, as well as both being quite strong minded and newborns to this life.

With Nessie, as I now called Renesmee, I was developing a special relationship as a honorary auntie and informal music tutor. I was also teaching her to dance. Having such well-developed gymnastic abilities, she put my own childhood efforts to shame. We thoroughly enjoyed our sessions together and she looked very cute in her ballet outfit. Alice naturally had procured fairy wings and a wand to go with it!

I had also now purrfected the art of catching Nessie when she leapt into my arms for a cuddle - every time she threw herself at me, I recalled that magical incident when I had watched Edward and Emmett throw her around the living room when I was still human.

For the time being, however, my fun with the girls was limited to whatever we could do at the house together. That was not likely to change during our time with them. Access to the internet and having shopaholic friends helped me bring the outside to my door whenever possible, and Liam delighted in me finally spending some money on myself.

I didn't want to confine the girls to barracks to be with me and encouraged them to go out. Alice and Bella were still thick as thieves and so, even though Edward didn't really like letting Bella out of his sight, atleast once a week Alice and Rosalie would drag her off for a shopping expedition or on some other project, leaving one of us to babysit Nessie.

I enjoyed spending time in Esme's company on such occasions. In outlook, we were of a similar age, even if her own ageing had stopped in her 20s. She was very definitely the matriarch of the house and it was wonderful watching the dynamic of the family as they deferred to her judgement in many instances and definitely took note if she was insistent about something, which was not very frequent. Like Bella, I enjoyed helping her around the kitchen or around the house - we always had lots to chat about while attending to the mundane and of course these things were dealt with in double-quick time at vampire speeds, so we always had time for fun stuff.

If Edward was available in the mornings, he and I could often be found in the music room tinkering with musical arrangements, sometimes with Rosalie's assistance. One of the surprises that awaited me on returning from a hunt one afternoon was the appearance of a second grand piano at the house. I let out a cry of joy on discovering that wonderful sight.

It meant then that Rosalie and I could really get stuck into some playing and I was also able to witness the piano duets with Edward which she had told me about in the early days of being at the house. Rosalie had undersold herself and really was an accomplished pianist, who was wonderful to watch and listen to. She had a light touch, knew some intricate pieces and had evidently introduced Edward to Scott Joplin and other jazz and ragtime musicians of the day. Seeing them flash their talents together was really quite extraordinary. They even did some comedy flourishes at times which reminded me of Victor Borge, a talented pianist with a wicked sense of humour.

When Nessie joined in, it could be mayhem! Two pianists on each piano equalled much laughter. We'd swap partners around. Often Nessie and I would give Rosalie and Edward a good run for their money. Nessie loved to absorb all the learning and musicality around her. I could see that Rosalie had been right in her prediction about Nessie being a talented child where the piano was concerned, very much taking after her father.

Liam sometimes joined me on the couch in the music room to watch proceedings if I was just observing, or to watch me when I played either solo or with the others. Liam had a good singing voice and would occasionally belt out a few choruses of a song which he recognised being played. He commented about getting a guitar to play around with some old Irish tunes, but that he needed to source a left-handed instrument. About 3 days later, one turned up for him - his bluff had been called!

Esme was thrilled to bits at the lively feel to the house and the sense of community that had developed with Liam and me around. We had added another dynamic to the household and seemed to fit in well.

Liam and I wanted to gift the Cullens something as a thank-you present for helping us out and for their hospitality generally. Rather than just buy them something, we elected to install a lily pond and solar fountain for them. We debated about stocking it with koi carp but decided against it, given the forthcoming move away from the house, and the need for maintenance if we did so. We felt that the pond would be suitable as it could be enjoyed through the summer until the Cullens' departure and we felt that Esme would certainly appreciate its serenity.

With Carlisle's assistance in spiriting Esme away for 24 hours, Liam set about making the hole and attending to the landscaping. He stripped off to some loose jogging bottoms, which was very distracting, and was a veritable whirlwind of activity. I tried to help, but probably hindered more. I turned out to be better at design than digging. Liam was content in doing some physical labour with an end product in sight. It took us just under a day to complete the gift and having buried light cables around the pond for night time visibility, when Carlisle and Esme returned after dark, they were greeted by the pretty sight of coloured lights outlining the shape of the pool. The lily pads would come up in a month or two and of course come mid-afternoon, the fountain would spark into life with the solar panels recharged.

Emmett commented that he would rather have had a hot tub than a pond, but Esme responded that they had hot tubs at some of their other houses and so a pond made a very pleasant change indeed. She was very diplomatic.

Rosalie christened the pond as Jacob's drinking bowl, to much merriment. Jacob took it all in good part, even coming to the house as a wolf - my first time of seeing him transformed - and drinking from it. My eyes were on stalks that day, taking in this new element of the magical world I had entered.

Liam and I also had another gift in mind for the Cullens, but it was one that would take more time to put together.

We were going to commission a painting of the whole family, taken from a selection of photographs we were slowly putting together. We had located an artist who was very happy to paint without the subjects being there and we would in due course arrange the montage to our liking and then submit it for painting. Liam would naturally be the go-between for that until I was ready to deal with humans.

Meanwhile, I was having lots of fun being the family's unofficial "paparrazzi" snapping tableaux of family members together and apart, either posed or candid shots. It gave me something to focus on and what with Alice and Rose's photographing of Nessie daily, everybody got used to one of us having a camera in our hands at any given time. It made for some surprising and pleasing results.

Top marks went to the male model Edward who didn't even need to pose to look gorgeous. Emmett looked typically relaxed in any photo taken of him. Jasper's dimpled smile was breathtaking. Carlisle's film star looks were almost ethereal when caught on camera. He almost brought his own light to a photograph - it was quite intriguing. I nicknamed him the Illuminati after the Da Vinci Code characters - not because of what they did, but purely as wordplay on his enlightened principles and the fact that he had an inner glow (illumination).

Liam naturally featured large in many of my photos and I was putting together a series of actual montages of photos of him to frame for wherever we ended up living. It took me back to my days at school when I used to cover books with montage paper created from clippings out of magazines. I was enjoying this craft project very much and it amused Liam greatly as he often tried to delete his photos from the digital camera he had got me to use. I would scold him and he would complain about being hen-pecked.

Liam had also purchased me a cellphone of my own to use. We got anxious whenever separated from each other, for even a short while, and after Jasper got fed up of me borrowing his phone, Liam took the pragmatic approach and sorted one out for me. I was thrilled to bits with my new gadget and a flurry of texts, some quite naughty, ensued even if we were in different parts of the house. I also enjoyed leaving breathy messages on his voicemail which would raise a smile from him if I happened to be around when he picked them up. He invariably came to claim a kiss afterwards.

It was fun acting like teenagers and making each other smile with obvious signs of mutual affection.

All in all, the first month of vampirehood had passed quite swiftly. Liam and I were in a good place together, literally and figuratively, secure in our love of each other. He made me feel nurtured, valued and equal. He consulted me on everything, treasured me and laughed with me. He made love to me virtually on demand. He also filled our room with roses, a thoroughly romantic gesture which thrilled me to bits.

Another great bonus to our new life together was that we had made good friends thanks to Jasper.

We had alot to appreciate. I counted my blessings daily.

***

**A/N: For anyone not familiar with piano duetting, it is often called "piano four hands". It can be done on either one or two pianos. The extent of my own duetting ran only to Chopsticks when I was at school! It was the only thing I could play lol. Thank you for following this story.  
**


	50. Whole Lotta Love

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **Lemony lemons, zingy, moist and ripe – blended together purrfectly. Shaken AND stirred!

**Music vibe: **Led Zep – Whole Lotta Love.

**CHAPTER 50: WHOLE LOTTA LOVE**

**Yolanda POV**

I listened carefully to the sounds of the house and could hardly believe that we'd finally got the place to ourselves for once. It seemed selfish to want that in somebody else's house but this was a golden moment. I idly mused what we might do with our few hours of social freedom.

Edward and Bella had arranged to take Nessie over to see Charlie this morning. They would probably be back somewhen after lunch. Esme and Carlisle had gone to Dartmouth to check out the proposed property and make some more plans. The others had decided to go on an extended hunting trip overnight in Emmett's SUV as a test to see how Liam and I got on mostly by ourselves in familiar surroundings. It was our first long stretch of hours being left to our own devices as we hadn't had any company since the night before.

The late April day had dawned clear with pale blue skies crisply highlighting the emergence of spring flowers and buds. Everything was wet and dewy but might well dry under a few hours of weak sunshine. We would go out and hunt in the afternoon as usual.

Liam had left the room for a moment. I lay sprawled naked under the bedcovers, languid from a night's mighty fine loving with nobody in earshot.

Turning onto my belly, I buried my nose in Liam's pillows, inhaling as much of his musky scent as I could. Writhing around like a cat with a catnip toy, I squirmed with excitement at what his scent did for me, luxuriating in the images that sprang to mind from his smell alone. I groaned with pleasure.

Totally caught up in the moment, I was startled when a hand caught hold of my foot under the covers. Next thing I knew, I was being pulled down the bed towards the foot of it. I struggled briefly in mock protest, trying to hide my smile as I suspected that Liam had something lascivious on his mind.

The backward motion stopped for a moment as my legs ended up hanging over the edge of the bed. I felt the sheets move off me and my calves being kissed and caressed, sending delicious shivers up my legs. Liam parted my knees far enough to move his lips to the insides of my thighs and put his tongue to work licking the sensitive skin there. My toes curled up unbidden in response as multiple tingles worked their way up to the point where my thighs met. I gripped the bedclothes lightly as Liam worked silently and I stifled my desire to shout out when his tongue brushed a very sensitive spot underneath me in passing. I panted to keep control.

Liam's thumbs started to slowly but firmly massage the muscles up the backs of my thighs, up and over my buttocks. He then used the palms of his hands to pass over my skin, adding to the sensation overload.

Finally, I couldn't contain myself and groaned loudly – it was erotic as hell because the waves of pleasure from his foreplay connected directly with my groin. My arousal was rising rapidly as I could feel myself tingling and swelling. I was definitely moist already and didn't doubt that Liam could smell it very strongly from where he was positioned.

Without warning, Liam wiped a finger along the join between my legs from front to back and I heard him put the finger in his mouth and suck on it. I nearly fainted with lust at the thought of it and clenched back my throbbing. Liam in turn growled with the pleasure of my taste and chuckled wickedly.

He tugged on my legs a little more, bringing me further down the bed until I was kneeling but still prostrate over the bed, arms stretched out in front of me. He moved behind me and bent over, kissing and licking a trail up and down my back. Moving to one side, he kept one hand firmly on the small of my back and proceeded to slide his middle finger into me.

Without thinking, I clenched around it and bucked my hips. I let out a deep sigh of contentment as I focused on what he was doing. A second finger joined the first and he steadily moved them in and out of me. It was a little bit of heaven as I enjoyed the sensations and movement. He did this for a few minutes, placing small kisses where his lips connected with my skin and enjoying my reaction as he worked on me. He tickled the sweet nub of nerves just inside me and gently circled my clitoris as I struggled to control the coil inside.

As I tried to move back onto my haunches, he pressed firmly down on my back indicating he wanted me to stay right there where I was kneeling.

Swooping suddenly to my face to plant a kiss on my lips, he pushed his tongue in briefly making me groan yet again. I ached for him to touch me inside again.

Before I could wrap my arms around him, he blurred back behind me and positioned himself on his back under me on the floor. I looked down in surprise as this was a new one on me. He gave me a lascivious grin and my breath hitched as I realised what was coming – or more precisely, who. _Oh my God...._

Gripping my hips firmly with each hand and with his head resting back against the bed, he lifted his face up towards my mound and brought his tongue to bear where his fingers had previously been. As his tongue connected with my clitoris, I let out a wail of desire, not quite believing what he was doing to me. I was laid open to him as his tongue made love to me in a way I can only describe as luscious and deeply stirring.

His arms kept me firmly in place as wave after wave of tingling tension rocked me and my legs quivered with each swipe of his tongue. He sucked on me and drove his tongue deep inside me. My legs buckled involuntarily and my insides clenched with pleasure. I couldn't stop twitching as he kissed the insides of my thighs near my opening and dragged his tongue along, nibbling and teasing. Part of me screamed "more!" and the other part screamed "I can't take this anymore!". He wouldn't let me move from my position even though I eventually begged to be released from his divine attentions.

His only response was to growl and hold me more firmly, using me to pivot up and down my mound, tonguing each part of it as he moved. This wordless adoration of my core area was erotic beyond belief and he was evidently intent on keeping me there until I orgasmed.

I obliged him wetly and exuberantly while he stayed planted where he was so he could clean me up as I went to a mushy mess over him.

His growling pleasure drove me on to an extended release as he kept pushing me over the edge, not letting me move away. I was melting from the inside out as the waves of heat flushed like a tidal surge up and down my body until every bit of me was tingling and on fire.

When I could take no more, I ended up sitting slumped on Liam's chest like a jibbering wreck, still open to him. He just lay there with a huge smile on his face, his face and beard all slick from my juices.

I couldn't look at him as I sat there panting in disbelief at what had just happened. I'd never imagined that Liam would be so "full on" sexually but now I acknowledged he was a thoroughly sexual being who relished pleasuring as well as being pleasured. He brought something new to our loving every week and that deepened the pleasure of my experience no end.

I shook my head in shock and made to get up from Liam's chest.

"Not so fast!" he said quietly. "I haven't finished yet."

My stomach muscles clenched instantly with longing. His subtle promise was almost disturbing, his implied control of the situation spine-tingling. He was being alpha and he knew he'd got me, right there in those few words.

"Up on your knees again please, woman!"

Liam's hands gripped my thighs and he pushed me up with his thumbs. I leaned forward over the bed, anticipating what he might do next.

He scooted out from under me and blurred around so he was on his knees too, between my legs. He snuggled in tight behind me, his breath heavy in my ear. I felt his shaft slide under me, across my opening. I clenched over it and groaned without thinking as he gently pushed forward and then back, wiping my juices over himself. He repeated this several times and I nearly levitated with arousal from it. My thighs tensed and my eyes scrunched shut with pleasure as I bent back into him.

Liam was in a great state of arousal himself, with an erection that felt magnificent, but he seemed to be in superb control. He snuggled into me and kissed my neck and shoulder, putting my own scent back on me as he went lower and lower with his tongue, right down to the top of my crack. My skin was crackling with electricity as he worked his way down and his tongue lingered by my dimples and then just inside the crease. My legs trembled even more in response to that little gesture and the underside of me was bursting and alive with fiery delight.

Liam obviously sensed my tension from his foreplay. How could he not when I mewed like a kitten, delirious with want?

He moved forward again and wrapped one arm around me, the other hand locking onto my breasts, moving between them. His fingers played with each of them in turn, swirling lightly around the tips and pebbling them. He moved his straining erection across my opening several times more and I growled with wanting to have him inside me. His grip was firm as he held me in place, not allowing me my wish yet.

He softly chuckled and uttered only one word: "patience".

"Patience? Grrrrr!" was all I could blurt out as his fingers made fire of my breasts and his manhood put me on a spit-roast of anticipation.

"How do you feel?" he whispered in my ear.

"Through my bloody nerve-endings! How do you think?" I almost exploded with frustration. He chuckled wickedly again.

"How do you _feel_?" he whispered more emphatically this time and moving his cheek to mine. He never let up with his fingers or his erection sweeping over my opening and nudging my clitoris.

"Like I'm going to explode!" came my hoarse response. My head dipped down as another wave of sensation pulsed through me and my body tensed. My arms clasped Liam's as I submitted to the sensations. I was coming undone.

"Oh good...." he purred and plunged himself into me fully to the hilt, pulling me back up against his chest as my head came back, exposing my throat to him. The involuntary invitation was there and he bit down on me as he rammed in and out of my eagerly waiting warmth. I was staggered by my body's reaction and screamed loud and long.

We both came swiftly, hard and fast, bodies jerking with convulsions of release. My arm snaked back around his head, holding him to me while he ravished my neck.

As the surge of our release backed off a little, Liam's bite turned to a kiss and he sealed the wound shut again. He became gentle again and kissed his way around the back of my neck to the other side.

"God I love you, woman. Every day just gets better."

"I love how you make me feel and I love what my body does for you."

We swayed together slowly as we came down from our respective highs, gently slowing down until we just remained there, gripped in our embrace, sapped from the intensity of what had just happened.

Each time I thought it couldn't get any better, our lovemaking transcended to another level.

***

After we had showered, enjoying yet another round of lustful activities in there (what was it about soap and sex that was so enticing...?) and then got ourselves dressed, we headed downstairs to meet the day properly.

It was now late morning however. The wolves had made themselves scarce for a couple of days, so no food preparation was needed. Nothing needed attention around the house so we could basically do whatever we pleased.

Edward and Bella had not arrived yet, so I wandered into the music room and messed around on a piano for a while. Liam went onto the internet in search of something or other, but inevitably couldn't resist coming in to heckle and distract me. We ended up with him sitting on the piano stool with his back to the keyboard and with me straddling him, facing the piano, arms snaked around him to play the keyboard when I could concentrate. The warmth of his groin against mine was very distracting. I was hard put to remember Chopsticks, never mind anything more complicated. The vibrations as I played, transmitted through our bodies and made us giggle as we cuddled up and kissed like a couple of teenagers.

These days, I was finding it hard to leave Liam's body alone as I found myself having been transported from a world of zero sexual activity to a world of virtually non-stop activity. I was fast becoming the Ferrari of the love-ins: 0 to 60 in 4 seconds; flat out, full throttle in about 10 seconds! Liam didn't mind one bit and, you might say, encouraged me in that endeavour - repeatedly. The satisfied smile on his face these days was virtually perpetual, as was mine.

Even Edward and Bella looked at us with a new appreciation. That became clear when they walked in on us still canoodling on the piano seat. Renesmee had thankfully been oblivious to our antics as she ran over to us and clambered up to insert herself between Liam and me, making a kind of "Nessie sandwich". It was an opportunity to tickle her and have a bit of fun. She shrieked with laughter and begged for more as we attacked her from both sides. She squirmed like a box of eels and the room echoed to her peels of delighted giggles.

As Edward came and pulled Nessie off us, he whispered in my ear "I do hope you haven't been defiling my piano..." and backed off smirking.

I had to clamp down on my mental response, knowing that Edward would hear it. Eyes wide and a hand clapped over my mouth in shock, I shook my head earnestly. "I would never....." my answer trailing off with unspoken mortification.

Edward burst out laughing, as did Bella, and I twigged then that it was probably a right of passage in this house. Liam's eyes were alive with devilment, waggling his eyebrows naughtily. I gave him a stern look.

I extricated myself from Liam's lap, intending to leave the room. Edward made to say something else, but I held my palm up. "Nope, don't tell me – I don't want to know!" He and Bella laughed uproariously, digging each other in the ribs. _Edward, _y_ou've laid down the challenge to Liam now..._Edward's expression was mock innocent as he cuddled Nessie.

We left the music room and mooched through to the living room in relaxed mood.

I took the opportunity to buttonhole Bella about their morning and their visit to Charlie's which had apparently gone very well. Bella said it did Nessie good to see her grandfather in his own surroundings and that she enjoyed her time there, seeing her mother's old bedroom and listening to stories of Bella growing up. Charlie's wife Sue had mentioned their proposed visit and so Jacob had turned up to join in the gathering. He evidently found it hard to stay away from Nessie for very long, much to Edward's continued chagrin.

Once Nessie was set up to play a computer game on the giant flatscreen and suitably distracted, Edward chatted about how he used to visit Bella unbeknown to Charlie. We chuckled at the subterfuge employed by them each day to perpetuate the fiction of Edward's "leaving" Bella for the evening, only for him to return via the window and spend the night watching over her as she slept. Charlie apparently didn't know about it to this day.

As he chatted about his thoughts and hopes and visions of future during those times, I marvelled at his restraint and gentlemanly courtship of Bella. Knowing the relationship they now enjoyed and knowing of my own craving when I smelled a human, I couldn't help but admire Edward's control at having a human Bella sleeping in the same room as him night after night. I didn't doubt the celibate nature of their courtship either and Liam later affirmed this from his own gift of knowing the truth when he heard it.

We had a nice relaxing time in Edward and Bella's company and I was feeling pretty chilled. We talked about their experiences of Bella's newborn status and issues they had encountered in the past six months. There seemed to have been very few, outside of the events at the turn of the year.

I could feel myself getting thirstier as time went on and I realised the afternoon was drifting away. Edward evidently picked these thoughts up from me although I had subconsciously tried not to give off any signs. When he suggested that we should go hunting, Liam invited him and Bella along. They accepted the invitation and we all trooped off into the woods.

I was curious to see Nessie hunt, not having seen her, or the others, in action before. We consequently ranged a little further than normal and I was astounded that Nessie could keep up. Her mortal side seemed to meld very well with her vampire side. She evidently had a strong heart and lungs as she sped through the undergrowth and through the trees like a whippet. When I saw her leap up onto a high branch and swing round it like a gymnast, I was astounded. She seemed to have all the benefits of being a vampire and none of the downsides of being a human.

She was in fact the first one to bag a kill, having spotted a fox in the undergrowth which was not quick enough to get away from a group of hunters on an excursion. Edward chuckled quietly as he read her mind and watched her zero in on her target. I was spellbound at her fearless nature and concentration. Her speed was more than sufficient to outrun a fox and when I caught up with her and wandered into her line of sight as she was feeding, she gave me a low growl of warning. I looked straight at Bella who shrugged and grinned.

We fanned out to do our own hunting and this time Liam joined me in bagging a large deer which was a little too big for me to handle on my own. He brought it down and then, with a bloody kiss, invited me to join him in feeding from it. I'd grown accustomed to his presence when hunting and didn't react in quite the same way as my early days of hunting and so was happy to share the feed with him.

I could hear that Bella and Edward had also captured their prey and were laughing somewhere over to our right. I gathered that Nessie wanted to feed off her father's kill and he was relenting. Nessie evidently had him wrapped around her little finger. Edward later commented that she got lazy when Jacob wasn't around to stir her competitive nature.

When we rejoined them, Nessie was being carried piggyback style on Edward's back and they were all relaxed. I was full and satisfied with today's small meal as the daily hunting was keeping me topped up nicely. With Nessie present, Liam and I had held ourselves in check after feeding and it had been a good lesson in control for me, rather than giving in to my more usual primal instincts. I realised then that I often took my cue from Liam and if he didn't push any sexual buttons in me in the moment, I could stay steady and reined in, albeit with heightened awareness. I didn't doubt he would make up for it later.

We all walked back towards the house suitably replete and it was dark by this time, Edward & Bella peeled off towards their cottage so they could put Nessie to bed. We all commented how strange it was to have the main house to ourselves as we'd become so accustomed to having at least six other people around us. We agreed though that having couple time was restorative and we were each looking forward to an evening in our partner's company unmolested by inquisitive minds and mischievous teasing. Fairly humming with anticipation of the new few hours alone, we all had smiles on our faces as we parted. We kissed one another goodnight, gave extra hugs to Nessie who was half asleep already and split up where the woodland paths diverged.

A whole evening alone in Liam's company was like all my Christmases had come at once. We wrapped our arms around each other and strolled back to a peaceful house.

***

**A/N: I wonder what they might get up to in a huge house all on their own.....? Thank you for following this story.  
And as this is the eve of Christmas, I would like to wish you all season's greetings, a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! I hope Santa brings you something memorable (which needs batteries....) :D**


	51. Pozhalsta

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **A glass of Stoli over cracked ice with lemons, straight up! Na Zdorovye!

**Music vibe: **Stevie Winwood - "Back in the High Life Again"

**CHAPTER 51: POZHALSTA**

**Yolanda POV**

We dashed into the house and locked the front door behind us. It afforded no security from our housemates of course but would deter any opportunist passers-by or unexpected visitors. We also hit the button that darkened the tinted windows to the outside world and there we were in our cosy cocoon, all on our own again.

I threw myself onto the big couch full length. Liam came and sat at my feet.

He removed my boots and started to massage my feet, pulling me down a bit so they rested on his lap. He was very touchy-feely today and I was secretly thrilled at his inclination to make me feel good in every way possible. I laid back on my folded arms and luxuriated in his massage, enjoying being the focus of his attention once more. His firm touch on my feet was very soothing but also deliciously sensual. I was reminded for a moment of that delightful last evening I'd spent in his company as a human. I stretched and groaned quietly with pleasure.

"What are you thinking?" Liam asked me after an amiable silence.

I let out a sigh of contentment. "I never imagined that life could be this way for me again, but I'm damned glad it happened, even with all the shit stuff. It makes me appreciate this all the more."

"Well they do say that what does not kill us, makes us stronger."

The gentle irony of what he said did not escape me. I chuckled but said nothing for a while. Ultimately though, I broke the silence as random thoughts pranced across my brain. I decided to give voice to something that had been on my mind for a few days, but for which there never seemed to be the right moment to ask.

"Can I ask you something?" I looked down the length of my body at Liam's contented face.

"Yes of course. You can ask me anything." His eyes showed curiosity and no hesitation or concealment at all.

"Have you ever taken up with another woman in all your years as a vampire?" I felt sure that knowing Liam as I did now, he could surely not have been celibate all those years.

He inhaled a breath which he let out slowly before replying.

"Yes I was with someone for a while. It was, by mutual consent shall we say, a relationship of convenience." He paused in his ministrations of my feet. "Does that worry you?"

I thought about it for a short while. "No, I don't think so. I'm glad for your sake that you had some company over the years."

It was true. I was glad he'd been with someone as the thought of him being on his own for over a hundred years would have made me feel very sad indeed.

"So how long were you together?"

"On and off, about twenty years."

I whistled with surprise. "How did you meet?"

"We came across each other back in the mid-60s when she was on a voyage of personal discovery. She'd left her homeland not long before. I met her in London when everything was swinging there, with lots of free love and few questions, so to speak."

"So what happened?"

"We met, fell in lust, partied hard for a long while and travelled a bit, ending up in Ireland at my home there. We drifted apart in the 70s for a few years as she went off to experiment with other partners. Ours was a purely sexual relationship so her behaviour wasn't unusual for a vampire. We got back together again for quite a while in the 80s but ultimately she didn't want to live in Ireland as she found it too boring. She missed the bright lights and party scene. She also had wanderlust and a desire to see how other vampires lived in other parts of the world. We came over to my eastern Canada home for the winter snows, with the vague notion of moving down into New York State after a few weeks, so we could access the city. However, she decided to move on and I've not seen or heard from her since."

"What was she called?"

"Veronika. With a K!"

"Veronika? That sounds exotic."

"She was a Russian vampire. Very hot tempered and fiery, prone to major strops and flare ups. The relationship was very much on her terms, unlike ours which is far more balanced." Liam squeezed my foot when he said this. "In truth, she wore me out and it was for the best that she took off. I did hear a rumour that she'd headed back to St Petersburg after a decade or so. The new cultural revolution of the 90s would have excited her and I have no doubts she's now a leading light in Russian vampire society. She was like a female Rasputin – a sexual hothead with a fierce intelligence to match. She seduced and drained pretty much everyone she met - both male and female. An emotional vampire as well as a physical one. It took me a while to regain my equilibrium after she left, but I'm not sorry she did. I'm also not sorry I met her."

"So you like fiery hot-headed females do you?" I teased Liam gently.

"In small measures maybe - great for sex but not for companionship. I must admit it gets wearing after a while. You're always half-expecting the volcanic temper tantrums. It can get a little violent whereas I'm really a peace-loving creature."

Liam pulled on my legs, bringing me closer to him at his end of the couch. He adjusted his position and slid along the length of me until his face was up by mine. He stroked my face and smiled at me. "I much prefer your temperament and think we're much more suited than she and I ever would have been in a thousand years, even if she'd simmered down – which it wasn't really in her nature to do."

I looked up into Liam's eyes and saw only love there.

"How do you know we're right for each other?"

"Because I feel it here," he took my hand and placed it over his heart. "And I feel it here." He touched his temple with his finger.

"How do you know it's not just down here, like you and Veronika had?" I touched his groin.

"Because when I make love to you and with you, I feel it with all my heart. It's an intense emotional connection that we have and I ache with the beauty of it. It makes me emotional inside and I don't mind admitting it."

He grabbed my hand which was touching his groin and brought it to his mouth to kiss it. "You make me feel wanted in a way that Veronika never did. I always knew she was on loan to me, like trying to herd a wild horse. Your gentleness and your trust in me make what we have together very special."

"And what about the sex?" I wasn't sure I wanted to hear what he had to say about that, but having heard about Veronika, I wanted gauge where I stood in comparison. After all, a twenty year relationship was not to be sniffed at.

"What about it? What we have is beautiful. At least it is for me. Do you not feel the same way?" His eyes searched my face for clues as to what I was thinking.

I nodded up at him, very glad of his response. I framed my own response very carefully.

"In the short space of time I've known you, I've come to love and trust you. I adore the way you make me feel protected and special, and the sex is pretty wonderful too." I snuggled up closer to Liam. "I want us to be together a very long time and hope that we can be. I know I had a wobble about things a few days ago, but that was because I care for you so much – I almost felt like it was too good to be true and I didn't deserve it. I know you don't deserve to be lumbered with me but you seem intent upon it, so I'm not going to argue."

"Not that old chestnut again! You know I'd do anything for you, don't you?" he growled and kissed my hand again.

I put a finger on his lips to shush him. "Yes, that chestnut! I've had my heart kicked around like a football before now. I would also hate for that to happen to you because of my problems in adjusting to this new life and because I might not be the woman you really wanted."

"Your adjustment is neither here nor there. I'm used to difficulties, but I know that those won't last forever. In time, you'll control your urges." He straightened up and looked me fiercely in eyes. "In the meantime, as for you _not_ being the woman I want, well I can tell you now that that plainly isn't so. I'm just beyond glad that you love me, because I totally adore you and there's not a damned thing you can do about it!"

I smiled up at him, still hardly believe my luck at meeting this man. "I adore you too."

"Well then, we're agreed. We both cherish each other too much to take it for granted or to abuse the gift we've been given after all this time. We'd never knowingly hurt one another and that's what counts. I know you're right for me. I felt it from day 1 when you walked away from the studio with my heart. I never thought I'd be lucky enough to get it back from you again and then there's all that you've given me since you came back into my life."

"What have I given you except hassle?" I exclaimed, startled at his frank admissions.

"You've given me love and trust. You've made me feel wanted and desired. You've made me laugh properly again. I've got my mojo back, just like you have! You've made me feel whole again and also made me want to experience a whole load of stuff through your eyes. You've opened my eyes to new things and I think it can only get better as you get stronger and more confident. It may take time but then we've got all the time in the world, so I can be patient. What I had with Veronika was carnal and superficial. What I have with you goes so much deeper, even when it's all I can do not to take you again and again. It's hard to explain but I also like myself a whole lot more with you around."

"Well that's quite a compliment."

"Well it's true. I'll not bullshit you. I value your love and your well-being too much for that." He kissed me tenderly to reinforce his words.

I looked up into his vivid blue eyes which gazed back at me with concern.

"Thank you. And now if it's ok with you, do you mind if we get a bit carnal again and you look after my well-being some more so I can show you some more love too?"

He chuckled as his eyes, which had softened again while declaring his love for me, started to darken with lust.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I really don't mind, but we've got the house to ourselves and time's a-wastin' here, my Irish troubadour. Let's make it a bit rowdy!" I got to my feet and hauled him up too, pulling him towards the stairs. He goosed me teasingly so I set off up the stairs two at a time, heading for our room on the top floor.

"What was wrong with the sofa?" shouted Liam as he chased me up the stairs.

"Couldn't take the risk of being walked in on." I shouted back.

Liam caught me up at the top of the stairs and tackled me to the floor, me on my back, him on all fours.

"So what's wrong with the stairs then?" he asked as he caught my foot and covered my legs with kisses.

I shook myself free and kept crawling backwards towards the door of our room. "Too draughty, too uncomfortable and too much echo!"

"Wouldn't worry me..." he caught my feet again and pulled me back to him, peppering my belly with more kisses as he ripped my shirt open by a few buttons. Well actually, it was his shirt that I'd stolen earlier in the day.

The next thing to be pulled from me was the skirt I was wearing. He tossed the remnants aside. I crawled another few yards away from him. He pulled me back and latched on to my undies.

"Be careful, Liam. I happen to like that pair."

"Oh so do I, sweetheart, so do I. I love these pull up legging thingies you've taken to wearing now – they're so sexy, but these bits of lace are definitely my favourite. But they have to go if I'm going to do to you what I'd like to."

"Oh yeah and what's that then.......?" I had nearly reached the bedroom door.

"Well first I want to start with the appetiser of your beautiful pussy. I'm peckish again and that underwear is not on my menu." He grinned lasciviously at me and I could see he meant business.

My eyes darkened too with lust at the thought of it. "And what else?"

"Well I want to taste your beautiful breasts of course. It's time I licked your strawberries as they've been a bit neglected today. I think they need perking up."

I groaned at the thought of that too. "And can I make a request of you as well?"

"Anything you like. What do you want?" He now had me cornered up against the door, the handle of which I couldn't reach from my prone position on the floor.

"Can I taste you too?" I gazed into his face, licking my lips.

"Maybe, but I'd rather you were on the receiving end of some pleasure first."

I rolled over briefly to try and reach the door handle but was captured by Liam's strong hands as they deftly removed my underwear, leaving me on my back and exposed to his delighted grin.

"Can we atleast make use of the bed?" I asked plaintively as I looked at him through the gap between my knees.

"Nope! I want you here. No time like the present." He dived for my groin, hooking his arms under my hips and lifting me up to him. As I was already leaning on my elbows, I just went with it rather than fight it.

Liam's tongue was once more connected to my most tender spot where the nub of nerves were. His eyes were fixed on mine as he buried his tongue where he knew I would feel it the most. I twinged and flung my head back in rapture, surrendering to the moment. Each time I looked back at him, he was gazing intently at me which was beyond sexy.

He lifted me up further as I slid back onto the floor while he dominating the lovemaking for several more minutes. I twitched in pleasure until he had me begging to return the favour.

"Ok, but I'm not giving up this tasty treat." He swung himself round over me, so that his head was back over my groin. I unzipped his trousers and pulled out his manhood which hovered proudly erect over my face. _Oh my, but that looks gorgeous! _

He didn't lower himself until I grabbed a hold of him and guided him into my mouth. He stifled a groan as my lips went around him and I lapped at the tip of his shaft, then pulled him in bit by bit, curling my tongue around his throbbing manhood and sucking on him. _He tastes so good. _

As he licked and sucked on my clitoris and wet folds with gusto, so I returned the favour on him. We had not done it this way before and I found that, as his pleasuring of me intensified, so did mine of him as I swallowed him whole and took him into my throat.

He was very gentle, not forcing himself on me but he slowly started to move in time with my movements, groaning with lust while deepening his own tonguing of me. As his efforts on me made me twist and pull up with pleasure, so I was more forceful in my efforts on him, not wanting him to feel left out. I could feel him tightening and straining as he got steadily more turned on, leaking some glorious-tasting pre-cum into me. I moaned as I tasted this.

Suddenly he whipped himself out of my mouth and turned around, ripping off his trousers and his boxers. "Oh shit Yolanda, I can't bear it. I have to be inside you."

He brought his mouth crashing onto mine, bringing with it my own scent. This sparked something in me and drove me into a frenzy. I growled with lust and kissed him back frantically, our tongues intertwining. My legs went around his waist as I pulled him down to me and he rammed into me with his full length, giving out a grunt as he planted himself deep inside me. "Jesus but that's good".

He started pounding away into me on the floor. His animal lust took over and he was not being anything like gentle now. He pulled my shirt apart completely and ripped off my bra, running his hands over my torso as he looked down with pure craven desire. He looked more vampire at that moment than at any other time as he gave in to his feral side.

He nibbled, he bit, he tongued, he kissed, he sucked on me while keeping up his steady momentum, raising my hips up so he could reach every part of me and driving himself deeper still until my climax burst through like a broken dam. He roared like a lion when his release came straight afterwards as I bucked under him and rode my own quivers of outright pleasure. I panted involuntarily and all but screamed.

Liam came inside me in several spurts and filled me with his juices. That feeling of his deep satisfaction within me was even more divine to me than my own release and I felt a surge of pride in making him lose control.

He slumped on top of me, totally spent, staying where he was, kneeling with my hips propped up on his thighs. After a few minutes, he pulled his head up and covered my face and lips with kisses.

"That's how you make me feel. Did you feel that connection?" I nodded silently. "My God but you're gloriously sexy, sweetheart! I could make love to you for hours and still come back for more!"

"Well what are you waiting for?" My challenge was only half-serious as I looked up at his satisfied expression. He really knew how to turn me on and however long I was with him, I wasn't going to complain.

"Give me a minute and I'll see what I can rustle up." He plonked another kiss on my lips. "I think we'll try the bedroom carpet next." He put an arm under me and manoeuvred himself onto his feet, taking us into the bedroom where he tenderly laid me down on the rug in there and started to make love to me again, albeit more slowly this time.

It was no less satisfying even though we took alot longer to reach our climaxes, but the rug took no less of a pounding than the carpet outside the door did.

It was simply glorious and I could have shouted from the rooftops with joy!

_Oh yes please, bring it on! _I shouted to myself exultantly.

***

**A/N: Pozhalsta (roughly phonetic of пожалуйста) means "Please" in Russian. This chapter is also dedicated to my Russian friend Veronika who now has a Liam of her own lol and two gorgeous little girls.**


	52. Burning Question

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **Lemon-free zone today.

**Music vibe: **Nat King Cole - "When I Fall In Love"

**CHAPTER 52: BURNING QUESTION**

**Yolanda POV**

It was now 1st May. May Day. Another couple of weeks had passed since our being home alone session which the Cullen family had kindly allowed us and which we had thoroughly enjoyed.

Carlisle and Esme had returned from Dartmouth after their scouting mission and declared themselves happy with the property they'd chosen. Esme's plans for refurbishment were now proceeding well. There was one cottage in the grounds already but she'd decided to build two additional cottages for family guests. She'd wrangled with the local building laws and had charmed the authorities into letting her have her way already.

Edward and Bella had been allocated a cottage as befitted newlyweds with a child. Jacob had more or less made up his mind that he would come along with the family and also attend college. He would have use of another cottage if he wished.

Seth was upset at the family leaving Forks in September but was pragmatic enough to understand that it was necessary for them to depart to another location soon anyway because of the non-ageing problem and because of college requirements. It had been agreed with Sam that Seth would rejoin his pack when Jacob left. Leah had already started making arrangements to leave the area and strike out on her own. She felt that she couldn't bear to stay in Forks and needed a change of scene. Her mother worried about this development but Leah would not be persuaded to change her mind. Jacob had asked if she would accompany him to Dartmouth but she had declined.

In a stroke of irony, Bella had suggested that Seth move into Charlie's house and take up her old room. This had been greeted with derision by Jacob and Seth's sister, but actually made sense. His mother's response had been one of relieved welcome as she would feel better at having him around once the Cullens left and of course, could continue to keep an eye on him. It had been suggested that Seth might like to join Jacob and the Cullens at their new location when he came of age but that would depend on what happened in the intervening time. It was hoped that Seth would find a mate in the Forks area but until it happened, he had more than one option to consider in due course.

That left Liam and me with a decision as to what to do about our future living arrangements. Jasper, with Esme's encouragement, had renewed his invitation for us to join the Cullens in Dartmouth and to take over the third cottage for as long as we wanted.

I liked the east coast but had never visited New Hampshire. An Anglophile travel writer friend of mine had lived there for some years but the nearest I'd been was when I had de-planed at Bangor in Maine once en route to an assignment.

Liam liked the idea of New Hampshire as it was close enough to eastern Canada for us to transition for a while until we were ready to move on up to his Canadian home. I knew the area around Hanover had huge woodland tracts, sufficient remoteness and was covered in heavy snows in wintertime. Spending time with the Cullens in such surroundings sounded good to me and in many respects I preferred that prospect to us staying on at their house in Forks after they left. I was torn because staying in Forks meant that relocating to Liam's Vancouver house would be easier. I loved Vancouver but we could always keep that in reserve for another time. We'd have to strike out on our own somewhen.

It was during the many discussions of future plans that Alice brought a private conversation between Liam and me to a stop one day.

"So when are you two going to give me a date to work towards then?" She interrupted us out of the blue.

"A date for what?" I had asked her, completely mystified.

"Your wedding of course." She sat back on the couch, hands clasped around her knee, with a knowing half-smile on her lips, waiting for our response.

I heard a snort from the other side of the couch. "Why don't you tell us Pixie?" Jasper commented ironically. "You've obviously been plotting and have it sorted already."

All conversation in the room had stopped as heads swivelled towards us expectantly. I could see a look of mirth on Emmett's face. Rosalie looked mildly interested. Esme had a huge smile on her face. Bella was smiling too and shaking her head in mild amusement. Edward had his head tilted with a crooked smile as he listened to Alice's thoughts.

Liam and I looked blankly at one another. We honestly hadn't discussed it as we'd been concentrating on my acclimatisation to vampirehood and keeping our daily routines going.

Most days were filled with love-making, music, hunting, conversation and bits of housework which I was thoroughly enjoying. Emmett had taken it upon himself to hone the use of my defensive talent so we continued to have alot of fun with that. I had hurled umpteen objects into the woodland as my projection/protection talent had improved. My vampire hearing was now better attuned and I was more aware of what was going on around me than ever before - Emmett was still getting better at sneaking up on me.

I hadn't ventured into Forks or into proximity with any humans yet as it was far too early to do so, but living where the Cullens did afforded me the luxury of company when I wanted it but also the required remoteness which kept me and humans out of harm's way.

Liam had taken me out on a couple more jaunts in his new car but always to a remote location where we were highly unlikely to run into potential prey other than animals. Charlie had honoured his agreement to warn us of his visits, although his scent on Bella's or Nessie's clothing still caused me edginess and burning in my throat. I'd learned to vacate the house on those occasions it was overwhelming and Liam had developed a way of distracting me which worked pretty well. Jasper had been hugely helpful in that regard too.

Meanwhile, this wasn't the first time I'd been engaged to be married. As a consequence, I'd not given actual marriage to Liam much thought as we pretty much already behaved like a married couple. Liam shared with me without thought.

We were very happy together and always in each other's company except for when the Cullen males dragged him away on hunting trips or a boys' night out. These times away from Liam were a little stressful for me, but I didn't begrudge him space and downtime from me so he could relax and enjoy himself freely. It made me appreciate him all the more on his return and he always seemed happy to show me how much he'd missed me.

He and Jasper were thick as thieves and it was lovely to watch them banter and have fun. Liam's youthful and mischievous side came out when all the lads were messing about or teasing each other. Although outwardly Liam looked old enough to be the father of any one of the Cullen men, when they all got together for a knockabout session of football or gaming or watching TV, they were all about 15 years old prodding and egging each other on. Any of them could come out with a comment which showed their cumulative wisdom of several centuries walking this Earth but generally their testosterone levels outweighed their common sense. It seemed I was stuck with a 48 year old teenager at heart!

Which brought me back to the matter of the wedding. There had been a pregnant pause after Alice's question.

"Well now, Alice, you've caught us on the hop." said Liam. "We haven't discussed it and to be frank, we've just been enjoying our engagement and getting Yolanda used to her new life."

"Hmmph. Well I think it's time you thought about it. Atleast before we all leave Forks." Alice looked at us thoughtfully.

"Don't you think that should be their choice, Alice?" observed Jasper. "Why are you meddling, darlin'?"

"Because my visions have told me that there will be a wedding here in Forks and I want to get things buttoned down."

I merely shrugged because I didn't have an answer for her.

"Erm....well.....I don't know what to say Alice, but I'd like to discuss it with Liam before I make any suggestions."

"Good. That means I'll know when you know." Alice nodded her head in approval and pulled her feet up onto the couch, relaxing as she did so. She picked up a magazine and studiously ignored us. Jasper chuckled and shook his head in amusement.

Everyone else around us smirked and raised eyebrows as they looked at us in sympathy. I figured they'd probably all been subjected to Alice's prompting from her visions as she shuffled round organising their lives accordingly. I didn't know whether to laugh or be annoyed.

As I looked at their faces, Edward pinned me with a look. "Annoying isn't she?"

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, but her heart is in the right place." Alice said nothing but just smiled airily as she continued to "read" her magazine.

Liam stood up and grabbed me by the hand. "I think you and I need some fresh air, sweetheart. I know I certainly do as we could cut the atmosphere with a machete right now!" He grinned at me as I got to my feet to join him. He tugged me towards the door. "See you all in a wee while."

Liam pointed me towards the car and we headed down the drive and out of Forks. I gazed quietly out of the car windows as we headed down a familiar road, but as there evidently weren't many roads in this part of the Peninsula, I wasn't surprised it seemed familiar. Liam hadn't said where we were going.

"Are we going to our beach?" I asked of him.

"Do you mind?" he responded, looking over at me questioningly.

"No, not in the least. I'm always glad to see the sea." I tilted my seat back and relaxed as we sped towards the coast. Last time we were there had been a rollercoaster of a day. It would be nice to go there and add some new memories to the location, but it was turning out to be the place where we did some straight-talking.

Other than odd comments about places we passed on the way, there was no conversation. Liam's habit in the car seemed to be to put some music on in the background, which suited me fine. He selected his favoured jazz channel and I sang along to those songs I recognised. My vampire mind was like a steel trap now, recording lyrics in my head and able to recall them at will. I'd been blessed with a photographic memory as a human, but I liked this element of my new life very much as it seemed to have been sharpened. My new voice had also sharpened and I was enjoying my new musical sideline of singing duets with Alice and harmonising with her glorious five octave range.

Meanwhile, Liam simply smiled while I sang in the car, enjoying my relaxed state as we tootled along, eating up the miles.

We suddenly turned off the main road and headed through some trees and along a track to the familiar clearing where the trees opened out to that spectacular view of the beach. The sands stretched out ahead of us and again, there seemed to be nobody in view. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Want to sit here or go for a walk?" asked Liam.

"Oh definitely a walk. That beach is too inviting to ignore."

We got out of the car and headed down on to the sands. The tide was on its way out so we went down to the tideline and started walking along the wet sand, arm in arm.

"So are we going to discuss Alice's probing question then?" Liam's amusement was plain on his face. "It's looming rather large in my mind just now."

"You're not the only one, but I'm quite happy to ignore it. I'm not going to let Alice bully us into something because of one of her damned visions!" I felt my jaw set as I said that. Alice had got my dander up a little with her pushy nature. We were nicely settled in a routine and I felt like she had put the cat amongst the pigeons and unsettled us.

"Hmm, that's interesting." commented Liam.

"What's that?" I enquired, looking up at him. We continued to walk down the beach as he was silent for a few moments.

"I know Alice gets excited about occasions but she has only voiced something I'd be interested to know myself. I didn't want to rush you before." Liam rubbed my linking arm soothingly as he said this.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well, like I say, I'm happy with the way things are. I don't need a wedding band on my finger to know you love me."

"So you don't want to marry me after all then?" Liam's wry smile reached his eyes so I knew he was only teasing. "I was rather hoping you did."

"Liam, I love you and will do anything you want. If you'd like us to be married, then of course I'll marry you, you silly sod. I just don't see what it's got to do with Alice and her pushy nature."

"Maybe because she wants a wedding as much as I do - I'd have married you the day after I got here but you were a little preoccupied at the time!"

Liam stopped walking and put his arms around me in a hug. I pushed him away from me laughingly and kept walking. "Whisht Liam! Enough of your nonsense!" _Romantic fool..._

"It's not nonsense. Truly. Why not get married here in Forks?" Liam caught up with me and took hold of my arm, stopping our progress. "I've had an idea about it."

_Oh Lord, what now? _"Ok. Go on then..." I turned to look at him, arms folded.

"Let's ask Carlisle to do it. He was a pastor in his previous life. There's a certain kind of symmetry to him doing it. If not, then I'll ask Jasper to get ordained. I know he'd be up for it. After all, we can't get a local priest or cleric to do it or he'll end up on the menu!"

"Hey don't joke about it, Liam." I resumed walking as Liam followed behind me.

"I'm not." He blurred to my side. "We can finagle the paperwork. To get a licence, you have to apply in person together in this State, but Alice could stand in for you. I gather she's good at forging signatures!" He threw this last comment out with a laugh.

"Finagle? Forge? Honestly, Liam...now you ARE taking the piss." I stalked off up the beach and got about fifty yards away before realising he hadn't come with me. I turned around to look back at him.

"What?" Liam stood on the same spot where he'd been before and outstretched his arms sideways when he saw me turn around.

I stalked back towards him. "You're talking about illegally applying for a marriage licence? Are you crazy? What sort of thing is that to do?" I walked up to Liam and pushed a finger into his chest angrily.

Liam stepped back a couple of feet under my prodding. "Yolanda, part of being a vampire is living with a certain amount of subterfuge. We have to falsify paperwork in order to exist in this world. Come on sweetheart – how is it going to look on the marriage certificate if I state I was born in the 1800s, for God's sake?"

"Oh! Oh...." I backed off, embarrassed at my show of irritation. Liam just laughed and pulled me in for another hug.

As I stood there thinking about it, of course what he was saying made sense. He had to have false paperwork for his existence in this millennium. All the Cullens would. Why hadn't I thought of that? I would also have to falsify my application as I naturally could not be near any humans to do it for myself – atleast if we wanted to get married in this first decade of my vampirehood!

I looked up at Liam, chagrined to admit he was right. "Sorry love. I didn't think."

"Don't worry love, that's ok. It's just a part of being who we are. I don't particularly want to appear in the local paper for being the oldest groom this town has ever seen." His smile lit up his face at that thought.

"Ok, let's say Alice stands in for me. Then what?"

"We choose someone to officiate. We choose a venue. We could get married here on this windy beach if you like. Or maybe at the house?"

"So how come you know all this stuff about getting married?" I looked up at Liam, who promptly popped a kiss on my lips.

"Because my beloved, I checked it out just after I asked you to marry me. Alice waltzed up to me and said yes to my unspoken suggestion about a stand in, so I knew then it was pretty much a done deal. I'm surprised she's held her tongue this long before asking about arrangements!"

"What about my personal paperwork? Don't I need picture ID etc?" The possible documents ran through my head and my first thought was that all my personal documentation was back in Dallas.

Liam chuckled and made a funny face. "Oh you silly thing. Haven't you learned yet? I think you'll find it has already been sorted. I rather think that you have a dark-haired friend masquerading officially as you so we can get this show on the road. And of course, some proper paperwork of your own has already been arranged."

"Ok, ok – I give in! Let's get married! When do you want to do it?"

"Well, I gather we have to give at least 30 days notice. Do you fancy being a June bride?"

"I don't mind in the least. How about 2nd June? It would be nice to celebrate your birthday with a day of dressing up and having a party."

"Oh never mind my birthday. For that matter, why not make it 13th July?"

"No, I think I'd prefer to be a June bride. If we're going to do it, let's do it as soon as we can. Minimal fuss but I'd love it if Carlisle would do the ceremony. It seems fitting."

"Right then, let's go and ask him. I'm pretty sure that Alice will already have put in place everything he'll need to be legal – I'd be disappointed if she hadn't."

I sighed contentedly. _Wow. Getting married. There's another surprise to add to all the others. _I liked the idea now we'd talked about it. It was time to jump over the broom and make things official!

"We can test your theory later today, husband-to-be. First off though, I would like you to remind me of what your fancy new car can do for our sex life." I swallowed a cheeky smile as I looked up meaningfully at Liam.

He looked amused and gave me a kiss. In the next moment, he'd swept me off my feet and was heading back towards the car with me in his arms.

"It will be my pleasure." I enjoyed his smile of delight as he blurred across the beach with me.

***

**A/N: So it looks like it will be 2nd June. I wonder if Carlisle will oblige? Thank you for following my story.  
**


	53. All That You Could Want

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **Leathery lemons!

**Music vibe: **Snow Patrol – "The Finish Line"

**CHAPTER 53: ALL THAT YOU COULD WANT**

**Yolanda POV**

Liam set me down on the ground beside the car and we giggled like teenagers as we caught each other in another embrace and stood there necking.

The offshore wind had picked up a little and I could hear it whistling through the grasses that surrounded the parking area. The quiet fizzing of the surf on the sands a few yards away was comforting.

It took me back briefly to the dim distant past and a similar scene with an old lover while on a holiday back in the UK. That lover had been not much different from Liam in most respects – older than me, kind, loving, loyal, funny with a passion for me and for speed. How different my life might have turned out if we had still been together, but my lover's need for speed was his undoing and we were parted in the most finite and shocking way. It was not the first tragedy in my life.

So here I was today, several lovers later, with one who would see me through all eternity if I played my cards right.

As Liam covered my face in kisses and chased my lips with his own, making me feel all breathless even though I wasn't, I pulled back and grasped his head between my palms. I concentrated on his face and looked into his eyes, gazing at the man who was so dear to me now.

He was not classically handsome in the film star sense – indeed he was a bit craggy and slightly careworn - but he was handsome nonetheless. I now knew he'd had his share of sadness and bad experiences but he'd also had some better times. His face and body were not often still – he had so many expressions and mannerisms. I loved them all. He could not be described as staid and he generally put his nervous energy to good use. When talking in full flow, it was often hard to capture him on camera as I had found to my frustration. At other times, he could be as still as a statue, radiating calm and quiet confidence in spades.

His arched eyebrows always suggested some mischief, even when he was being deadly serious. His dimpled smile went straight to my heart relentlessly and when he pinned me with his steady blue-eyed gaze, which he did frequently before coaxing me with that smile, I generally felt a surge of desire rush over my body and settle in my core. Once I was held in his gaze, he never needed to say a word to make me feel goosebumpy all over. By the time he kissed me, I was generally on overload. His touch set me on fire and I was more than happy to be consumed.

His Irish lilt was music to my ears: it was a touch of home and family. He did not seem to have a bad bone in his body - he spoke only words of kindness and concern. Frequently, through his way of phrasing things like a question, he made me share with him conclusions and decisions on any subject.

The only time he took control firmly was when it came to my self-sabotage to which I was obviously prone: then he was all alpha, trying to protect me from myself. Even this habit was endearing and I loved him very much for it. Much as it went against my independent nature, it actually made a wonderful change to have someone look out for me and care enough about me to set his own wishes aside and look to my needs first.

As my confidence grew, I knew that some of the old Yolanda would come out and I imagined that we would have a more lively time of things, not always agreeing, but almost certainly finding a compromise. I was no Veronika but I was no pushover either. My vampire mind also skipped ahead to the "making up" part afterwards and my brow cocked an involuntary flicker of anticipatory satisfaction at the notion.

So here I was, beside a beach on a breezy day, embracing a tall sandy-haired man who was a dream to be with and had touched my heart so deeply. He had been looking at me questioningly as I held his face in my hands while I examined him. In answer, I rubbed noses with him and told him I loved him very much.

He smiled quietly and peppered my face with kisses again. I mused wonderingly how long this desire to kiss him back so lustfully would last. I'd been told that vampires set their hearts forever once they fell in love and I hoped this was so, but as a newborn, "forever" was a hard concept to take in. For the moment, it was one day at a time and absorb every bit of joy that I could.

As I stood cuddling Liam's lean muscular form, I also briefly compared him to that duplicitous piece of crap I had lived with in Dallas. They were worlds apart thankfully and I could not have been more glad to be a world a way from my old life. There was still a score to settle there, but I was in no hurry to do so yet.

After a good long while of necking beside the car, with a growl Liam pushed me backwards towards the car door, his body language indicating that he wanted to get seriously jiggy with me without delay. He pushed his body up against mine and I could feel the outline of the bulge at his groin making its presence felt. A rush of heat fizzed up inside my belly.

Without breaking to look at what he was doing, he felt for the door handle and opened the door. He pushed me into the car's interior, shielding my head against the door frame – more to protect the car than me, I imagine, as I probably would have left a dent in it if we'd connected!

I scooted back along the seat as Liam climbed in behind me with a wolfish grin on his face. As I lay back on the seat, Liam did his best to arrange his long body over me, grumbling a little at the awkwardness of it.

"I should've bought a bigger bloody car!" He looked chagrined at his cramped position.

"We'll manage. We did last time. Or we could decamp to the front seat if you like and see how that works."

I started to twist around in an effort to get up, but Liam stopped me from doing so. He lovingly ran his hands up and down my torso as I squirmed under him. "Let me see what I can do while I've got your glorious chest right here under my hands."

He pulled up my top and licked his lips as my lacy bra was revealed to him. He lightly ran his finger just inside the rim of the material, setting off tingles along parts of me that didn't seem connected. Gently cupping one of my breasts, he worked his tongue inside my bra and buttonholed one of my nipples, lapping and pulling at it with his mouth. It was exquisite and I squirmed some more, cursing under my breath.

My eyes dilated with pleasure as he scooted my skirt down a little and also placed kisses on my belly. He swirled his tongue around, circling my bellybutton, leaving a trail of tingling delight behind in its wake. His other hand moved further down my belly towards my groin as I hitched my breath in anticipation. He nailed my mouth with a firm kiss as his finger slid down into my folds and I clenched instinctively around his roving hand. As he kissed me, he continued to tease my breasts while I murmured with pleasure and relished his two-handed attack above and below.

As he groaned into my mouth, I moved my hands to his trousers and unzipped him, freeing his member and stroking it gently. He quivered in response as I ran my fingers up and down his silky smoothness before grasping it firmly and starting to stroke him rhythmically. Our arms became a tangle of pleasure-giving. The more firmly I stroked him, the deeper his fingers went inside me and the more insistent his tongue.

"Do you want to shift position?" I asked him breathlessly. "Will it be easier if I sit on you?

"Oh God, yes." He mumbled as he hurriedly lifted my legs to sit on the back seat and pull me upright on to his lap. My underwear took a battering as it was hurriedly removed and we positioned ourselves more suitably.

I didn't sit on his straining shaft immediately, preferring to tease him gently with more kisses and movements with my groin. He responded by pulling up my top again, this time taking it off and making love to my breasts which were pushing forward for attention and enjoying every moment of contact. I was forced to lean back slightly between the front seats, biting back a noisy response as my skin quivered under his touch. I really didn't know whether to shout, laugh, scream or cry as every fibre of my body was alive with pleasure.

As I was so turned on and nearly beside myself with his ardour, Liam grabbed his chance to move himself under me properly. He took me with a groan as he slid his full length into my wetness and pulled me down onto him, making his presence felt in the most delicious way.

I felt almost delirious with pleasure by now. There was something deliciously naughty about making out in a car like a couple of horny youngsters. I gripped the headrests on either side of me as Liam started to move me up and down on him. It wasn't long before he pulled me forward so he could snag my mouth again as his hand wound round the back of my neck and he started to lose some control, huffing out excited breaths.

I dug my knees into the leather of the seat and responded to his rhythm, jutting my breasts against him and rubbing my nipples up and down his chest. We both moaned loudly to our respective sensations as Liam deepened his loving of me. He filled me completely and his angle of attack nudged my insides in the right places, pushing me to my limits. I was so swollen and wet with lust that I no longer had rational thought. I panted into his neck, working over him faster and more feverishly.

"Jesus, I can't hold on." muttered Liam as he struggled to contain himself.

"Go on, Liam, let go into me, fill me with your love." I breathed into his mouth. I clenched round him, willing him to his climax.

"My God, I love you so much." He murmured and hugged me tightly to him as he finally lost it and released into me, shuddering as I felt him convulse inside me. He sought out my neck, kissing it firmly as he rocked into me, letting out sighs of contentment.

Although I had not actually climaxed on this occasion, I'd still been pretty far gone and was still joyous because his pleasure was mine and I was feeling pretty damned good with his loving.

When Liam had settled, I pulled away gently from him and made to move off his lap. His hands suddenly gripped mine in a blur. "Not so fast, sweetheart. You're not going anywhere yet."

"Oh?" I cocked an eyebrow at him. He moved a hand down and gently started to move it just inside my mound. I mouthed "Oh....." as I now comprehended his intentions.

I closed my eyes and started to rock with his movements. I was still swollen with desire and didn't need much prompting to get back into it. Liam eyes fixed on mine each time I engaged with him. A slow smile had spread across his lips as my breathing got more ragged and I clenched over his hand more and more. It didn't take too long for me to come to my own climax under his ministrations. By the time I reached that point, Liam was good to go again and pleasuring me with both his manhood and his hand.

I let out a cry of release as my muscle walls bore down on Liam's shaft and carried us both into that pleasure zone I was loving so much these days. Liam let out a curse as he shot into me just as hard as he had before, virtually crushing the life out of me in his throes of passion.

We stayed connected in place for the longest while, holding each other in that tight hug. When I was finally coherent again, I plonked a kiss on Liam's nose. "You jammy bastard, coming twice like that!"

"Perks of the job, me darlin'" he murmured, a saucy smile crossing his face as he nuzzled my neck in satisfaction. "Shame we can't drive back to Forks with you on my lap or I might have made it a hat-trick!"

***

**A/N: Hmmm, oh boy I could do with Liam right now! Thank you for following this story.  
**


	54. I'll Be There

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Music vibe: **All Angels - "Singing You Through".

**CHAPTER 54: I'LL BE THERE**

**Yolanda POV**

As we pulled up to the front door after our encounter at the beach, the front door swung and a delighted Alice was there bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, eager to greet us. Jasper loomed up behind her, hands in pockets, with a wide grin on his face.

I looked at Liam before we got out of a car and his eyes crinkled with mild alarm. They reflected how I felt - somewhat diffident about the conversation it looked like we were about to have thrust upon us. "Shall we then?" I muttered, grimacing a little. "We'd best get it over with."

Liam dropped a kiss on my fingers and exited the car nimbly, blurring to a stop beside my door and helping me out. I loved how he observed the niceties and showed such impeccable manners. I'd observed the same of Edward and Carlisle whenever they drew up with their partners in their cars.

Alice swung into action, leaping on me with another huge hug. This was evidently becoming a habit. Jasper shook hands with Liam and we were both shepherded into the living room, where everyone looked at us expectantly. Liam grasped my hand reassuringly as he could sense my tension about what was about to transpire: Alice in full wedding planner mode!

Esme was seated on the couch with a pencil in her hand and grinned up at us from behind her sketchbook. As Liam and I sat down beside her, I could see she was sketching Nessie who sat at the table, also drawing something herself. It was an excellent likeness of the child and Esme was in the process of embellishing her tumbling locks on paper.

"That looks wonderful, Esme. You're really talented." I scrutinised the drawing admiringly and wondered how somebody could pull anyone's likeness out of thin air like that.

Esme smiled self-deprecatingly. "Thank you. I enjoy the peace of sketching. As for being talented, it's not so much that, it's just I've had a few years to improve my technique." Her heart shaped face showed contentment as she exchanged glances with Carlisle who sat on the other side of her, reading something non-scientific for a change – a classical novel.

There was some Chopin playing on the music centre in the background, an orchestral composition which lent the room a calm and almost academic aura. As I listened for a few moments, I recognised it as something from my own CD collection of old - beautifully slow and measured, delicate and restful. Just what I needed.

Carlisle set his book aside and signalled to Alice and Jasper to come and sit beside him, putting a finger to his lips - somewhat hopefully I thought in view of Alice's enthusiasm. Alice was all keyed up, whereas Jasper was quiet amusement.

Carlisle's eyes lit up and his expression was a picture of delight as he turned to face us. "Well now, I gather from Alice that you're going to take up her challenge of getting married here in Forks. Is that right?"

I looked at Liam, who answered for us both. "Yes, we've decided we'd very much like to get married while here, if it's not too much trouble. We wondered whether you might do us the honour of performing the ceremony, Carlisle?"

Again Carlisle and Esme exchanged a look and I saw her nod smiling encouragement. "Nothing would delight me more than to accede to your request. It has certainly been a long time since I conducted such a ceremony - after all Rosalie and Emmett haven't renewed their vows in a while!"

He shot that comment over his shoulder. The room filled with laughter and some banter as Rosalie and Emmett got heckled by the others for their oversight. Emmett's response was to suggest a double wedding, which had me giggling like a kid. He really was a daft soul and took the teasing in good part.

"Thank you so much Carlisle." I got up to gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, which he returned warmly. He looked really pleased to have been asked. I sank back down on the couch next to Liam and we reconnected as I put my hand on his leg just for the contact.

Carlisle put a hand out on Alice's arm but addressed us. "As you may have guessed, Alice has got certain things in hand." He smiled back at her.

"That's an understatement." came the barracking comment from Jasper. Again, laughs all round. I loved the relaxed jocularity of this family.

Alice's look turned haughty. "Well you may laugh..."

Carlisle continued. "Thanks to Alice previous good efforts, I have the necessary paperwork to make your marriage legal, so you don't need to worry about that. I have been ordained and licensed for quite a while." I felt relieved about that. That was the first hurdle overcome.

He then went on, "Alice has also procured, by nefarious means, some documentation for you Yolanda. Her photography skills were put to good use and she has arranged two sets of documentation for you. As you'll have guessed, we have to stay under the radar and Jasper has a great contact the family uses for such occasions."

He sat back in his seat as Alice interrupted him. "Yes, I've got one set so we can get you a formal date for the wedding. I can turn up for you and sign the papers down in Port Angeles. I've been practising your signature!" she exclaimed delightedly.

I rolled my eyes and looked towards Liam, whose rueful grin matched my own. He chuckled and put an arm round me, pulling me into his side. I pulled my legs up sideways and snuggled in. "Told you so!" he whispered in my ear.

Alice leaned forward eagerly in her seat. "To put your mind at rest, I've also secured paperwork for your future use so you've got a driving licence, a passport, social security details and bank cards etc sorted now. And oh! Did Liam tell you about your bank accounts?" Her eyes were wide-open with alarm that I might not have known about her intervention in my financial situation.

"Yes, Liam did say you'd hacked into my accounts for me. How you ever got that information, I'll never know. You really are naughty Alice – I'm not sure I can allow it." I wagged a finger at her.

"Oh pish-tosh!" she exclaimed. "Part of being a vampire is massaging factual information where the authorities are concerned and on computer systems. Spread the wealth around, I say." Her glorious smile killed any further comment I might have had at that point, but I wasn't comfortable with her financial finagling on my behalf.

"That's ok," whispered Liam in my ear again. "I've got some you can share in. What's mine is yours, sweetheart." He kissed the side of my head and squeezed me gently. I felt uneasy just the same.

"I think we'll save that conversation for another time, Alice." I sighed as I didn't want to get into a squabble about it just now.

As I was about to speak again, she jumped in. "By the way, it was thanks to Edward I got the information!" She threw her tongue out at him when he chided her.

I shook my head in wonder. "You two are impossible! Now, going back to the wedding, we wanted to offer some possible dates."

Alice again interrupted. "While it's ideal to do things a month in advance, the waiting time is actually alot less than I told Liam. I thought a month would be good, though, if that's ok with you to get details sorted and not feel rushed." Her expression was a picture – her scheming was plain on her face. I had to hold back the mirth. Looking at me, she added, "I gather you wanted June 2nd?"

"Yes I'd like the 2nd as it's Liam's birthday." I was saying this for the record but undoubtedly Alice already knew the significance of the date.

"Well I can tell you now that it won't be June 2nd!"

My face dropped in disappointment. "Oh, that's a shame. Why?"

"Because of the venue I've picked out for you."

Liam groaned beside me. "I might've known...."

I merely shrugged. "So when will it be then?"

Liam leaned forward and tentatively asked "13th July for Yolanda's birthday? Mind you, I don't know if I can wait that long!"

"Er no. June 11th actually, so it falls between your two birthdays and you'll still be a June bride. The date should mean something to you, Yolanda."

I blinked for a moment and then realised that 11th June was the birthday of a close writer friend of mine back in the UK. She and I had collaborated on works of fiction over the years. I was momentarily saddened as my friend would never know how important that date would be for me now as well as for her.

"We could always make it June 20th for Edward's birthday." called Bella from across the room. Edward snorted derision and shot back "Oh no, you don't! This is their day not mine."

"Strewth, this is getting complicated." muttered Liam, rubbing his hands over his face. "Shall we just elope?" he cracked another rueful grin at me.

I grabbed his hand. "11th June is fine with me as long as we can get things organised in time. Is that ok with you Liam?"

"The sooner the better as far as I'm concerned." He lifted our joined hands and kissed mine. I leaned in for a kiss, smiling through it. His tension eased slightly, but only slightly.

"Awww bless, isn't that sweet?" chuckled Emmett from his couch on the other side of the room where he was sprawled out full length.

My eyes narrowed as I debated how to respond to his teasing. I thought momentarily about throwing him up the side of the stairwell with my new-found power. "How good are you at mountaineering Emmett?" The threat was implied, even if he knew I wouldn't carry it out.

"Just fine, honey, just fine!" he cackled from his prone position.

"Cheeky beggar. Now can I lay down some ground rules please, Alice?" I turned to look at her sternly.

"Of course." She gazed back at me serenely.

"Firstly, I would love you to help us put a wedding together."

"Oh good!" she chirrupped. Her face lit up with what might best be called smug pride as she looked sideways at Jasper.

"Thank you for being such a great help already, Alice." I puffed out a sigh. "I don't want to be a killjoy but..."

Alice interrupted yet again. "Oh I know what you're going to say. You know I'd love to do something lavish but I'm to bear in mind that you and Liam are not that kind of people. The keyword is "simple": dress, flowers, local scenic venue, small guestlist, nothing outrageous and you get the power of absolute veto. How am I doing?"

"Thank you Alice. That's just purrfect." I reached across the space between us and grasped her hand. "Good, let's talk about it later this evening. Meanwhile, I'd like to go upstairs and shower if you don't mind." I stood up from the couch. Liam got to his feet beside me, preparing to accompany me upstairs.

Carlisle rubbed his hands together with glee and cracked a grin as he looked at Alice. "I have a feeling you've met your match in Yolanda, my dear." He turned back to me. "Out of interest, would you like the usual ceremony wording or would you prefer to compose something of your own?"

I looked enquiringly at Liam. "Can we talk about that?"

Liam nodded. "We'll let you know Carlisle. Thank you again."

"My pleasure." Carlisle stood up, as did the others on the couch. Liam shook his hand in thanks.

Esme stepped forward and embraced us both, stating it would be good to have something pleasant to look forward to. Jasper threw an arm around Alice who snaked her arms around his waist, snuggling up to him happily. Jasper's dimpled grin did not hide his mischievous thoughts.

Liam and I took our leave of the group, hugging everyone. "Ok we'll go upstairs for a while." I waved to the others across the other side of the room. As I got to the bottom of the stairs, I turned around and looked back across to Renesmee, calling out to her. "Nessie?"

Her head shot up from what she was doing. "Yes Auntie Yo?"

"Would you like to be a bridesmaid, sweetie?" I heard Alice's giggle of delight. A huge smile spread across Nessie's face. Her head then snapped around to look at her mother anxiously, asking silent permission. Bella's answering smile told her what she needed to know and then Bella looked across at us both and mouthed "Thank you".

I nodded and then looked over at Edward who was stood over by the window. _My little gift back for your sweet little girl, Edward. _Edward said nothing but answered with his devastating smile.

***

When Liam and I reached the bedroom, I slumped across the bed and rubbed my hands over my scalp and eyes. I let out a huge sigh of relief. _Well, that's it. The wedding machine is in motion._

Liam put a CD on to play and came to stretch out beside me. He lay on his side, propping his head on his upturned hand. He ran a finger over my face and neck, coming to rest in the valley between my breasts. "Are you ok? You look like you've been hit by a train."

"Yes, a wedding train called Alice." I blew out my cheeks. "I really don't want this to get out of hand. I love you and want to marry you, but I don't want a whole song and dance about it. What about you?"

"Listen, I'm not going to make things difficult for you. As long as we get to say the words _I do,_ I must admit I don't really care what happens around the periphery. As long as you're happy, then I'm happy."

I leaned over and kissed him. He was such a sweetheart. "I'd just like it to be as simple as possible."

"Then that's what we'll have. Alice can complain all she likes but I'll set Jasper on her if she kicks up a fuss." Liam nodded emphatically at his own statement.

I giggled at the image of Jasper with that threatened whip and chair in his hand. "I'll try not to be too hard on her, but it'll be a different kind of challenge for her. I don't mind as long as she understands the "less is more" principle where we're concerned."

"Don't fret about it now. Let's go have that shower." Liam moved to get up from the bed.

"I'd just like a moment to lie here and chill out. Quite lazy really as we've not exactly done masses today."

Liam's mouth curled up in a sly grin. "Hmmm well I've enjoyed what we've done so far."

He traced another line down my nose and mouth with his finger, soft as a feather, as he carried on over my chin until it reached the hollow of my throat. He paused for a moment and kissed me at that spot. His finger continued on down the valley between my breasts, down my belly, coming to rest there. The flat of his hand slowly started describing a circle over my bellybutton over the material of my top. I found it very relaxing and was reminded of his soothing attentions during my transformation.

Liam quietly murmured, "We don't have to do anything at all today. It's nice to be lazy. After all, you've had a lousy time of things until recently and it's good to just do lots of nothing except occasional stuff that makes you feel good."

I stared at his face thoughtfully. "It's hard sometimes to equate the human Yolanda with who I am now. All that struggle and pain seems like a lifetime ago already and at other times, it's remarkably fresh. It's only been, what, not even two months?"

"You're a different person to who you were back then."

"Not substantially."

"Yes you are in many ways. You've left behind the person who was hurting and frail. You're now vigorous and strong, and able to lead the kind of life you always wanted, within limits."

"Yes and no. I'm still a hurt person inside though. I haven't shrugged that off yet. Please don't get me wrong, what you've done and are doing for me is hugely important to my rejuvenation and healing, but it's still a process of letting go. There are some things that will always be with me, just like you have stuff from your past that must haunt you."

"Yes, I suppose so. Don't forget though that I see past all that in you. Your experiences are what has made you who you are and the woman I love. It's just that now you can shed alot of the crap and take control. I'll always be there to ensure you have as much fun as you can doing it. I'll also pick you up when you feel down. I'll steady you when you need help. That's what I've signed up for and that's what this marriage will be for me – I want to fill your days with good things and experiences that we can share in, but I'll also be there when you really need me in the less good times." He looked down at his hand and went quiet for a minute. "Have you ever been married before?"

"No. I never quite got that far."

"So this is a big thing for you?"

I smiled gently. "You could say that, but we connect at such a deep level, I know it's right. I trust you implicitly to do the right thing by me."

"Whatever happens, you know I'll be right there, don't you? I'll see you through whatever life throws at us." Liam nudged himself closer to my face and gazed into my eyes as he held my hand. We stared at each other for a while, saying nothing, examining each other's faces.

When he leaned in for the kiss I knew would come, we didn't part for quite a while, just enjoying the tenderness between us.

We didn't get to have our shower for a good couple of hours. That was fine by me as Liam showed me what I meant to him.

The ethereal quality of the music by a group of female classical vocalists, which played a few times on repeat, would become very special to us.

***

**A/N: My apologies but 11th June was artistic licence as it's yours truly's birthday! Like Liam and Edward, I'm a Gemini, but I had to get in on the act somehow....She wanted his birthday, he wanted hers. This seemed the best solution.**

**Here is the album version of the All Angels song: www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=xcIv411pSF8**  
**Here is a live version of it by the girls themselves: www(dot)(dot)watch?v=IOJXitovuXk****  
They also do a beautiful version of Nothing Compares to You. Look them up!**

**Xmas brought this gorgeous song into my consciousness. I've used their stuff before, so wish I'd known about this song before I wrote the early chapters of Liam being around. This song captures in a nutshell how I see Liam feeling about Yolanda and captures how all of Yolanda's real-life friends also feel about her.**

**The Chopin piece I was playing when I wrote that section: Concerto for Piano & Orchestra No.1 in E Minor, Opus 11 – the second movement - a wonderful romantic piece of musical heaven**.

**Thank you for following my story.  
**


	55. Seeing the Light

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **Refreshing sparkling water with a hint of lemon.

**Music vibe: **Moody Blues - "Dawning is the Day" and "New Horizons"

**CHAPTER 55: SEEING THE LIGHT**

**Yolanda POV**

The following week slipped by in a blur as we discussed the wedding. Liam deferred to me mostly, but it was reassuring having him around. I tried to keep a lid on things. The mantra was: keep it simple. Alice kept refining a fairly short list of items to be finalised until she moaned there would be nothing left for her to organise.

The first thing we tackled was the venue for the wedding celebrations. Liam & I insisted we wanted a short ceremony at a small and intimate location, initially assuming it would probably be at the Cullen house. Alice dismissed that idea as they'd already had Bella & Edward's wedding there. She felt we should have something different. Instead, she'd come up with a choice of two places, but her expression plainly indicated she already knew which one we would choose. Liam asked why she was even bothering giving us a choice and her answer was that she wanted us to make the decisions in the end. _Yeah right, very funny!_

I wondered about the venue. I couldn't understand how we could possibly even consider an outside location for our wedding, a place where humans would be and which would make it impossible for us to have anything like a romantic ceremony. Alice told me not to worry as she'd had an off-the-wall idea. When she let us in on the secret, Liam & I both laughed, but the more I thought about it the more I liked it.

The place she had in mind was a good drive down the coast. We arranged to go down for a look-see. The day we picked was overcast, although not dismal. Alice did her divining thing and said we'd be fine as long as we didn't linger for more than a couple of hours at the site.

As we couldn't all fit into Alice's Porsche, we went in Liam's new "new" car. After the last beach encounter, he'd swiftly upgraded to a BMW 4x4, much to Jasper's amusement. Emmett had taken the other BMW off his hands as he'd liked it so much. These guys evidently bought vehicles like anybody else bought a tank of fuel.

We invited Esme along as she was at a loose end, so four of us piled into the 4x4, with Liam driving to Alice's directions. We hurtled southward at speed, keeping an eye out for waiting highway patrolmen. "How far is it?" I enquired idly after we'd driven for half an hour. "Oh, about the same distance again." responded Alice airily. "Don't worry – I think the place will be worth the journey time."

In the event, the journey took just over an hour. We turned off the main road and headed towards the cliffs, bumping along a short track which led to a very pretty lighthouse. I was instantly charmed.

Alice cautioned me to stay in the vehicle while she went to meet the keyholder of the building. Ignoring the fact there was a human only a few short yards away, I turned to Liam with a surprised look on my face. "Do you think she's serious about this place?"

"Oh I think we can safely say she's serious. How we'll fit even our few guests in, I don't really know." He raised an eyebrow and grinned ruefully.

I started feeling uneasy about it. "It seems an awfully long way to come for a short ceremony."

Esme leaned over from the back seat. "Don't dismiss it out of hand. Give Alice a chance to show you around. I think you'll love it."

"It certainly is peaceful up here. Can't wait to get out and stretch my legs." I looked out at the buildings, trying to concentrate on those rather than anything else.

The lighthouse was painted white with a pinky-red tiled roof on it. It had a couple of tiny ancillary buildings beside it. About a hundred yards away, set well back from the cliffs beside some woodland, were two houses and a garage building with roof space above it. One house was larger than the other. They were both Victorian from the look of them, with steps up to covered porches by the front doors. The houses were both whitewashed clapboard and in good order. The windows of each property had been painted the same pinky-red as the rooftiles of the lighthouse buildings.

"What's taking Alice so long?" I wondered out loud. "What's this place called?" Esme told me that the area was called Cape Elizabeth and that this was one of the few lighthouses along this coastline which was open to the public and available for special occasions such as weddings. There was another lighthouse further south at a place called Ilwaco which did similarly, but was about the same distance away again from this location. They'd considered it as an option, but dismissed it as being too close to humans. From this location, we would all still have access to the inland valley and lake area within the Olympic National Park.

Finally there were signs of life as a woman got into a car and drove up to the houses. Alice came back outside and joined us. We all got out of the car. "Ok guys, let's have a tour of the place. It won't take long."

"You don't say..." said Liam with a touch of irony. He grabbed my hand and we headed towards the doorway of the lighthouse.

It was with huge trepidation that I entered the building. Inside was all tiled and whitewashed, pretty neat and functional as you'd expect. The smell of the place was of oil and iron, with a healthy dose of disinfectant. There was of course a mix of human smells around and so venom filled my mouth as the tangy flavour hit my senses. Liam's firm grip kept me pretty well controlled as my eyes cast about, automatically trying to find the source of the scents I could make out. I wondered what excuse Alice had given the woman we'd just seen leaving, but as long as she didn't bother us, I tried not to focus on her. I still felt edgy being in this environment and had to clamp down on my feelings. My biggest worry was being stumbled upon by a passing human and as a consequence, I felt more vulnerable than usual.

Alice led us to the steps which wound their way up the interior of the lighthouse. They were Victorian wrought iron, painted black with a pretty design on them. A quick scan of the ground floor room revealed old dark wooden furniture with practical items on them such as storm lamps and old brass cans, as well as the artistic flourish of a vase of flowers and a painted seaview.

Liam pushed me ahead of him up the steps and kept a hand firmly planted on my behind as we went up the hundred or so treads. I bit back a wry comment and didn't take him to task over it. When we finally reached the top and entered the lantern room, a spectacular view opened before us, stretching from horizon to horizon.

Dominating everything, naturally, was the huge reflective lantern. It sparkled like the array of diamonds on the satellite in the Moonraker film. While our skin hadn't been sparkling as a result of a sunny day, it certainly was now.

A circular bench described an almost entire circuit of the room, leaving a gap only for a doorway to the outside. Along with a table, a couple of rugs and a telescope on a stand, that basically completed the room's contents. The door stood open and led out on to the balcony walkway which cantilevered out from the exterior wall of the lighthouse.

We all trooped out outside to admire the view and I took in a lungful of fresh sea air, immediately feeling more peaceful. I turned around and leaned back against the railings, looking back into the lantern room, imagining us as a group gathered in there. "Oh Liam, this is gorgeous isn't it? Don't you just love it?"

He moved in front of me and put his arms around me, nuzzling my cheek. He had a huge smile plastered across his face. "Yes I do like it. Very much indeed. It's peaceful and kind of apposite in the circumstances."

"Why apposite?"

"Well it sort of underlines how I feel about you - that you're the light of my life!" I smiled into my hand with embarrassment at his waxing lyrical. Stealing a look at Esme and Alice, I saw them exchange smiling glances. "We're by the sea which we both love. It feels right. We're away from humans up here too, which is a bonus. We've got access to hunting nearby if needs be. All in all, it's a romantic location."

"Yes, it surely is romantic." I heaved a sigh and enjoyed the clean fresh air that was whistling past my nostrils.

"So you like it then do you?" squeaked an excited Alice. We walked round to join her and Esme, and looked out across the cliffs towards the nearest town far below us at sea level. Esme was now scanning the building with her practised eye and I could see her appreciating the architecture of it.

"Yes, I love it Alice. It's beautiful here. Two questions though - if it's open to the public, will we not be disturbed? And what we do about the reception party afterwards?"

"Ok, well firstly, we can rent the lighthouse for the whole day and close the gates to the public. The place can only be accessed from the road so we shouldn't have any strangers crashing our little gathering. As for afterwards, I thought we should rent the lighthouse keeper's cottages for a couple of nights and have our party over there. We can look round the cottages shortly. How does that sound?" Alice's face was a picture of eagerness and I almost expected her to tell me what my response was going to be.

I tilted my head back to Liam who was now stood behind me with his arms wrapped round me, nuzzling my ear. "What do you think, Liam?"

"I think it's nice here. I really don't mind. If we can't have a church wedding, I think it's the next best thing. Somewhere special and unusual."

His comment about the church startled me. "You wanted a church wedding?"

He laughed at my expression. "No, don't worry sweetheart. I'm nominally Catholic, as are you I believe, madam, but a church wedding isn't going to fly in these circumstances. I wouldn't want to put you through that ordeal."

I ruminated on that for a moment. "You've already got me forever and Carlisle understands that totally, so he's as good as a priest as far as I'm concerned for ratifying our eternal life together. In fact, I think he's the best man for the job: full stop!" Esme smiled warmly when she heard that, although the words were out of my mouth before I remembered Carlisle's wife was stood there.

Liam gazed down at me for a few moments. "You're so right." He then dropped a kiss on my nose. "Have you seen enough of the place? Shall we go and inspect the cottages?"

"One sec..." I nipped out from under Liam's hug and popped back to the lantern room again. Alice caught me up. Prancing around the room, she outlined who could stand where during the ceremony. As she was talking, a thought crossed my mind. "Alice, do you think Jacob and his pack would come if we invited them?" I heard Liam's rumble of approval from the balcony.

"Oh what a lovely idea. We can certainly ask, if you're sure you'd like them to be there." Alice seemed to make a mental note.

I gave her an exasperated look. "Alice, quit prevaricating. Tell me if they're coming or not!" Alice stood still for a moment and closed her eyes. "Yes, I can see Jacob and Seth, but not Leah."

"That's wonderful. We'll make sure we speak to Jacob when we see him. It'd be nice to have him along, given his kind permission for my transformation. It seems only right he be given the chance to be here to witness our progress."

Liam came up behind me and slipped his arms around my waist. "That's a nice gesture, sweetheart. I expect he'll be at the house again this evening."

"Right then, ok. This room is purrfect for the ceremony. Now to the party venue...." Alice swung around and started to go down the stairs. Esme blurred past us and followed her down. Instead of following behind them, Liam grabbed my hand and led me out onto the balcony. He shouted towards the stairs "We'll see you in a moment."

He shut the doors behind us, leaving us alone on the balcony. Sweeping me quickly into his arms, he gave me a passionate kiss. "Been waiting ages to do that." he said as he wrapped me in his bearhug and swayed us gently. "Being in the car with you all that time had me going there for a while. Thought I'd never get you on your own." I grinned but said nothing. He kissed me again and then turned towards the railings, leaping up onto them and balancing as agilely as a cat. "Ok, let's go." He turned back towards me, holding out his hand. "Come on, sweetheart. We'll take a shortcut."

"We can't do that!" Liam just looked at me and grinned.

So we leapt off the railings together with Liam holding me in his bearhug like he'd done at the tree we'd climbed the other week. I giggled all the way down and couldn't stop laughing after we'd hit ground. We reached the front of the building and walked over to join Alice and Esme who were laughing at our antics. "Naughty, naughty!" admonished Esme only half-seriously.

We got in the car and set off towards the cottages. "What did you tell your contact, Alice?"

"Oh nothing special - just that you're a well known celebrity and wish to keep your anonimity. She's dealing with us on a very confidential basis. She won't be showing us around the cottages, so don't worry. She'll go back to the lighthouse now, so we can keep the mystery of your identity going!"

When we'd been left alone again, Alice showed us into the main house. She started her commentary as if she were a proper guide. "This was the lighthouse keeper's main residence. It was built shortly after the lighthouse was completed in 1851 and replaced an older timbered framed building. There are four bedrooms and two bathrooms. The adjacent building was the assistant lighthouse keeper's residence built in 1852, but the garage building is a fairly modern addition."

"Enough already Alice!" growled Liam as we wandered through the house from room to room.

The kitchen was large and well kitted out, with a large table to sit round. The furnishings of the house were totally in keeping with the Victorian period. The living and sitting rooms were nicely proportioned, with tasteful furniture and reproduction antiques strategically placed. Each bay window had seats and the material used throughout the house was chintzy but tasteful. The cream wallpaper and walnut furniture complemented each other nicely. Everything was solidly made - something a vampire appreciated - and there was plenty of space in the house for about a dozen people due to the plentiful couches and chairs in both seating areas. The bedrooms were all surprisingly spacious and looked very comfortably appointed.

I could quite easily imagine a Victorian or even an Edwardian family living here with their gaggle of children. It also struck me that both Liam and Edward would probably feel quite at home here.

We went next door to the smaller house, to find the place had three bedrooms and one bathroom. It was similarly furnished and I guessed the same interior designer had been at work. We also went and looked at the garage which was big enough for two cars and had a loft space above. The loft space surprisingly had within it a large bed, a bathroom and kitchenette.

We returned to the main house. I mentally went through how we might all fit into the lodgings and asked what Alice had in mind. She explained the Cullens could all stay in the main house, that Liam and I could take the smaller house and that Jacob and Seth could possibly sleep in the loft space. She had it in mind that we would arrive the day before the wedding and stay for 2 or possibly 3 nights, making an expedition of the occasion.

As we chatted about logistics of staying at the properties, I suggested it might be fairer for Bella's family unit and perhaps the wolf pack to share the smaller house, with Liam & I taking the loft space for a cosy and intimate couple of nights. The idea appealed because it was almost like staying in a modest lodge. Liam laughed when I suggested it and said he didn't mind. However, Alice and Esme both instantly dismissed the suggestion and insisted that we would be staying in better accommodations than a snug loft space for our wedding night.

When I asked Alice where her other proposed venue was, she revealed that it was a group of luxury lodges set up in the Lake Quinault Valley area - it was remote enough to afford us privacy and feeding opportunities. When I looked at Liam, his expression gave no indication of whether he liked the idea or not. I pressed him and asked if he wanted to go and see the lodges. He shrugged his shoulders and said he rather liked the lighthouse idea as it was quite novel.

That settled it for me - the lighthouse it was going to be.

***

After we got back to the house shortly after lunch, Liam insisted on taking me out hunting. "Alone time" he muttered in my ear.

We headed off into the woods and ran a good 10 miles before we found some deer. After both feeding from the one buck, Liam couldn't control himself any longer. He took me into some nearby dense foliage and assaulted me ardently with his lips and his preferred weapon of choice.

I didn't care that vampires made love in the woods almost as often as they did indoors. Al fresco loving was sweeter and often more intense for its location. I felt more alive making out on the forest floor than I did anywhere else. I was more than happy that Liam wanted me morning, noon and night and more frequently if time and company allowed it!

Being cooped up in a car with his musky smell for a couple of hours had already teased me into a heightened state. Certainly, Jasper was more than glad to see the back of us after ten minutes at the house, more or less pushing us out of the door. For once, Alice had declined to come with us as she wanted to nail down some of the arrangements at the lighthouse, striking while the iron was hot. Jasper had looked disappointed but declined to play gooseberry with us - hence his wish to send us on our way.

Liam and I had initially got all hot and bothered in a frantic kind of way, which had us chuckling breathlessly afterwards as we reeled from the animalistic pleasure we divined from such occasions. We then simmered down and followed it up with a long slow kind of loving which brought us more gently to the boil again, but was no less glorious. I loved those times too, when Liam's softer side came to the fore and he held himself in an almost exquisitely tortured state of arousal as he made sure I was well and truly pleasured, begging for him to release into me. At such times, our long kisses made me melt and I was putty in his hands. I often sobbed at those climaxes because they were so beautiful and I felt almost in a state of grace, no matter where they occurred.

Liam was certainly making up for years of neglect in the most wonderful way and today, like the day before, and the day before that, I felt very blessed to have him in my life.

**A/N: The lighthouse I have described here is fictional but is based upon one at Ilwaco at which wedding ceremonies can be conducted. There are several lighthouses along the Pacific coastline but most are occupied and run by the US Coastguard Service. The only ones I know purrsonally are further south in California at Point Reyes where we went whale watching and at Pigeon Point. I grew up on the Cornish coastline with the Lizard Point lighthouse flashing at us every night, so I've always had a fondness for lighthouses!**

**Been a poignant couple of days for me. My school sweetheart has just made contact with me again and coincidentally, a friend today reminded me of my love for the Moody Blues when I was 17/18 years old and in love with him. I've been revisiting their stuff this evening and the old words are coming back to me through the mists of time. Wonderful Justin Hayward's voice is sublime. So many songs to choose from – have gone with Dawning is the Day and New Horizons - I adore the melodies of these two and couldn't choose between them!**


	56. Wild Honey

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **Lemon trees, fully fruiting and ripe.

**Music vibe:** U2 – Wild Honey.

**CHAPTER 56: WILD HONEY**

**Yolanda POV**

That evening, after our return from the woods, we invited Jacob and his pack to our wedding. He said he'd be delighted to attend but would leave the others to decide for themselves. I also thanked Jacob for his role in my transformation. Liam shook hands with him and offered his assistance to Jacob if it was ever needed in future. As he rightly said, "We owe you one!".

We spent the rest of the evening in Jacob's lively company and that of Seth, who ambled in and out of the house as if it were his own. Seth was a very amiable lad and very non-teenage-like except for his coltish limbs. He nodded off at the drop of a hat and could almost sleep on a washing line, as my dear old Da used to say. He almost matched Jacob for height now and ate like there'd been a famine for years, without ever putting weight on. We hadn't seen much of the two boys of late because Liam tended to shepherd me upstairs earlyish in the evenings - his self control for cuddles lapsed after a couple of hours' abstinence and in fact he was currently more like a teenager than the others who actually were! He was like a bee drunk on pollen but unable to stop gathering it!

It was good to spend time with Jacob so I could buttonhole him about the Quileute tribe and his own place in the world. I could see he was devoted to his father and that leaving the reservation would be hard for him, but he acknowledged he wanted to go college and get some qualifications that would look good on the wall of his future garage. His new special relationship with the Cullens ensured that would now happen. He was however determined to earn some money during his courses and not to be totally reliant on the largesse of others. The Cullens were providing the foundations on which he could build his own dream structure. A separate conversation with Edward revealed that he and Bella had fought hard with Jacob to accept what help they were offering and it had ended up being a trade off for the Quileute's protection of the Cullen family and a handshake deal on Jacob repaying his college costs at some indeterminate date in the future.

Bella & Edward swung by during the course of the evening for a visit with Nessie. As soon as Nessie saw us, she was of course full of "wedding", "bridesmaid" and "Aunt Alice says I'm getting a fairy dress". Jacob's face reflected his appreciation of this little treat for Nessie and he shared in her excitement, which was quite endearing. It was his turn to thank us for including her in our day.

Meanwhile, Nessie had climbed onto my lap and we started whispering to each other, holding our hands up to each other's ears so nobody could hear us - allegedly. I asked her what she would like to wear if she chose the outfit.

Fairy wings were her first choice. "But you've got those already, sweetie" I told her. "Oh I know Auntie Yo but I want to wear them." That was agreed.

"And what else?" I asked. "A magic wand and fairy crown." No problem.

"What kind of dress would you like?"

"A pretty one I can dance in." she replied.

"Can I put a green ribbon on it?" Nessie nodded at me solemnly. "That's good, because I want a green ribbon on mine too. Can we both wear a green velvet cape?" Nessie nodded again.

"Oh good. Shall we both wear ballet shoes?" Nessie's smile said yes.

"In that case, I know exactly what we're going to wear and your dress is going to match mine."

Nessie's face lit up with excitement as she now stage-whispered "Can I go and tell Aunt Alice?"

I popped Nessie down off my knee and said "Let's both go and tell Aunt Alice, shall we? She's good at shopping and we're good at deciding, aren't we, right?" I held out my hand to her and we trooped off to see Alice who was busy at her computer screen. She put her thumb up as an "affirmative" as she'd obviously caught our whispered conversation.

After an hour or so, we'd sorted the basics of our outfits, as well as the flowers, while the image crystallised in my mind. Another idea occurred to me as I was buttoning down some details. Nessie was very pleased to be involved in the decision-making process and, intelligent as she was on so many levels, she was also a sweet little girl who loved girly things like Alice and me. She ran off quite happily to see Bella & Edward to tell them all about it. I heard Edward's chuckles as Nessie swamped him with images and internal chatter. Bella's delighted laugh added to the sounds of contentment coming from that particular trio.

***

Jasper and Liam had spent quite a bit of time together as a consequence of Alice & I conferring together over matters of detail for days. Liam had persuaded Jasper to install a massive pool table in the annexe to the garage, so they spent a good patch of time out there playing pool and talking about heaven knows what. Emmett and Edward often drifted out there to join them and it was comforting to hear laughter coming from that area of the house.

Liam and I had definitely become attached to the Cullens and the notion of moving east with them appealed to us more and more. I knew it would be very hard to let the Cullens go eventually as they'd become a sort of surrogate family – for us both, as it happened. The easy kinship of Jasper and Liam with each other helped and I was really pleased at how well they go on together. I was also pleasantly surprised at how easily Liam had gelled with the Cullens generally and had slotted into life here, given his previous more solitary existence. It still surprised me that he had no pull to go home yet or leave this place, but I was in no hurry to leave and wasn't going to raise the issue yet.

Rosalie and Esme naturally got involved in some of wedding planning and they were going to sort Liam out for me. It was actually quite fun talking about stuff that was feelgood. The family really had taken us to heart and nothing seemed too much trouble for them. They seemed to be enjoying the buzz of preparations, limited though they were. The girls informed me that occupying time was a huge issue for vampires and so anything that deviated from normal routine was always welcome.

Bella was as pleased as punch that Nessie was going to be a bridesmaid and Nessie was as good as gold as Alice tried swathes of material against our skins to see which would work best for our simple outfits. Although it was only going to be a small wedding, I wanted it to be right for us.

The girls joked that if I didn't feel we'd got it right first time, then there was always the option of renewing our vows like Emmett and Rosalie did periodically. I laughed with them at the joke, but really felt more akin to Esme and Alice in that I knew we wouldn't need more than the one occasion to say it all. We weren't showy people. Rosalie commented that she and Emmett only did it out of boredom sometimes, but mostly as an excuse for a party and to invite the Denali clan down for a visit.

This led me to wondering about Liam's previous life and how he might have led it. I resolved to delve into this more. I also wondered if he would d like to invite anybody to the wedding. When I took him aside later and asked him, he said there was nobody he felt compelled to invite. The vampire friends he had back in Ireland were not close friends, merely acquaintances. Like me, he admitted to feeling closer now to the Cullens than anybody. He also felt our wedding should be as intimate as possible, with few attendees.

I didn't press the subject, but it raised doubts for me as to when either of us might be ready to head for Ireland in the longer term. In our favour, we had years if necessary before having to make any such decisions. Some short breaks there would however be good in due course and would help to break the ice. It might turn out to be aversion therapy, but I would worry about that later.

In the meantime, we certainly didn't want to alienate the Cullens by outstaying our welcome. A home nearby to them seemed like a very good compromise rather than moving away entirely when we left the guest cottage in Dartmouth. Indeed, Liam said that if they hadn't been moving out of the Forks area, he would have looked into a buying a place up the road and might possibly still do so as a project in the long term. We both felt we'd always have an affinity with Forks and it would be a pleasure to return here again one day.

***

It was feeding time at the zoo again.

Today Emmett and Rosalie invited us to go hunting with them. This would be the first time of them accompanying us as a couple on a hunting trip. They'd finally heard the stories from Jasper and Alice of what generally happened after I fed and had hooted with derision disbelievingly. For me, it was just a nice opportunity to spend some time in their company because it had been due to their intervention that I was here at all.

Emmett decided that now I was a more accomplished hunter, we should widen our range and head somewhere unfamiliar to me. He suggested we drive into the Lake Quinault valley area and check the place out. We could also have a look at the lodges Alice had had in mind instead of the lighthouse. I was happy to go with the flow and knew that my companions would keep me out of harm's way.

When Emmett pulled up at the spot he'd chosen on an out of the way track leading into woodland, he made cow's eyes at us both. Liam and I looked puzzled at one another. Emmett grinned and immediately pulled Rosalie out of the car. He slung her over his shoulder like a sack of grain and loped into the treeline with her. Ah, an hour in the car with our sexual tension....

Liam and I creased up with laughter. "Don't you get any ideas, Liam!" I warned him. He merely waggled his eyebrows and made a movement towards me, calling my bluff. In the event, he just swooped to envelope me in a hug, leaning me down sidewards towards the ground like in a tango and proceeded to kiss me ardently. I put my hands on his head and pulled him to me to deepen the kiss, my tongue ravenously tasting his scent. Fire consumed me and I wanted to rip his clothes off right then and there, but we were still in plain view of anybody who might have been nearby.

I struggled to regain control of my emotions but could feel Liam responding to my desire. With a gasp, he stood us both back up and leaned his forehead against mine, breathing deeply. No matter how often this man kissed me or cuddled me, I always wanted more. I felt as giddy as a teenager around him, but all he had to do was touch me and I melted, chasing away all reason.

I reluctantly relinquished Liam from our embrace and cast a look around the edge of the lake, searching for any movement. There were no humans visible from where we were stood. I looked out over the lake and saw only ripples of wavelets as they seeped gently towards shore. Apart from some ducks and moorhens peeping and paddling in amongst the rocks along the edge of the lake, there was no other sound. It was a truly peaceful spot and I was looking forward to exploring.

My distraction was only momentary though as Liam started nuzzling me insistently. I couldn't help but respond to him. No matter that it was not really the time to be doing so, I instantly wanted him as much as he wanted me. With a moan, I went with the moment, kissing Liam hard and draping myself sinuously around his form. He answered with a growl of lust and scooped me into his arms, running with me into the trees. Déjà vu!

As he pressed my back against a tree some distance away from the car and ripped my lower clothing down hurriedly, I couldn't help but enjoy the spontaneity of the moment. I watched Liam's determination in rendering me available to his show of lust. His forehead puckered with a scowl as the material of my clothing got in his way. I smoothed his forehead and silently placed a kiss on his lips. This drove him to push his body into me to demand the deeper kiss he was evidently craving.

"God I can't get enough of you." he moaned into my mouth. His tongue sought mine out and brushed against it. His sweet taste slipped onto my tastebuds even more strongly than before and I felt instantly aroused from it. I grabbed his hair and held him fast to my mouth. He tasted so good that I just wanted to eat him!

Liam finally despatched my underwear to the ground. He hadn't destroyed it completely this time in his haste. As I arched an eyebrow at him, he gave me a rueful grin. He unzipped his fly and presented himself to me. "Sorry sweetheart, I can't help myself. You drive me wild with need."

"Do you hear me complaining, my love?" I asked of him. He answered with another grin – this one definitely more lascivious. His mouth descended breathily on mine once more as he threatened to suck me dry. I arched towards him and moaned my own need into his mouth. He went on to nibble my neck as his erection pressed against my opening, begging for admission. My folds were slick with arousal already and I only needed a slight nudge to grant his request. With a whimper, I thrust forward and offered myself to him fully.

Liam sank into me to the immense relief of both of us. When he'd bedded himself fully inside me, he gently started moving within me, nudging my mound and coaxing my arousal further.

I'd expected it to be explosive but instead he was gentle and loving and it was even more erotic for being so. His breath peppered softly across my neck as he licked here and sucked there, moving down to any flesh he could reach with his agile tongue. When he reached the hollow of my throat, I was lost, slumping into abandonment as he breached my core and took over my entire being. At that moment in time, I wouldn't have cared if the world had stopped – I loved him so fiercely in that instant that all care of reality ceased and my own sexual universe took on a life of its own.

Out of nowhere, I felt the earth move as my orgasm took me over completely. All I could see were stars floating across my consciousness. When I opened my eyes, Liam's vivid blue eyes filled my vision. His state of arousal and rapture had matched mine and I felt closer to him in that instant than I'd ever felt before. It was almost a spiritual experience.

"I love you, Liam." Was all I could whisper as I clung to him. Those three words could not really express what I was feeling right then, but it would have to do. "Don't ever let me go." Liam looked surprised and pleased, I could tell.

Having watched me gain my release, he kept working within me, bringing me more gentle pleasure. His dark eyes bore into me with such intensity that I almost cried. He was watching me carefully as he continued to pleasure me. Unable to resist any longer, I lifted my legs around his hips to allow him deeper access. He growled his approval of that. He pressed himself hard against me and I could see him lose himself in the process. His control was tenuous at best by now as he plunged more rapidly into me.

We continued like that for several minutes. When he finally closed his eyes, I took a deep breath and recoiled from him, easing myself down his front and onto my knees. Liam leaned back in surprise and gazed at me with a startled questioning look. I smiled up at him and clasped his hands in reassurance.

So there I was faced with his straining glistening manhood, right by my face. It stood there throbbing and urgently in need. I'd never seen a more glorious sight apart from that day in the shower when he'd released his rainbow of ecstasy in my presence. That image had been etched on my mind forever. So would this one.

Licking my lips with anticipation and taking another deep breath, I wrapped my lips around the head of his erection. Liam moaned as I took him in. His head dipped forward and his face tightened in the grip of enjoyment. I sucked on him gently, easing his length into my mouth, inch by fabulous inch. He hissed his pleasure at the feel of my tongue on him. He tasted wonderful and I felt myself swell some more in response. It was a hard decision to stay down there on my knees. I desperately wanted him inside me but I also wanted to give him another kind of joy.

Deciding to go forward with it, I attacked his erection with gusto. Liam's hand moved from mine and settled on my head, guiding me more firmly onto him. With his other arm pressed against the treetrunk, he arched towards me and thrust gently into my mouth. He hissed again and moaned. This egged me on as I sucked on him and relaxed my throat. I could feel the head of his manhood brushing the back of my throat. I moaned with the scent of him and his automatic response was to push himself further into my throat. I nearly gagged but managed, only just, to refrain from embarrassing myself. With a concerted effort, I took him in whole and moved my head to and fro, working along his straining length.

The responding prolonged groan from Liam pushed me on. He was obviously enjoying this. I ached so badly to have him inside me where he'd been before, but this moment was for him. I worked my mouth and tongue along him and could feel him tensing as the pleasure hit him in waves. He continued his gentle thrusts and muttered "Jesus" under his breath as I moved on him. After a few minutes, I heard his breath hitch and knew he was almost there.

Where I had been lightly holding him, I now pulled him forward firmly. He growled in response and vibrated with the pleasure of what I was doing to him. I could feel him coiling steadily and wanted so badly for him to release. I felt the slight movement of his thigh pressing on me and grabbed his backside hard. It took another few strokes of my mouth and a gentle cupping of his balls to get him to let go. I kept him firmly in my grip so he couldn't move away from my mouth. He let out a grunt and his juices spurted down my throat. I clung on to him, swallowing everything he gave me. His body shuddered in waves as he convulsed inside my mouth and he moaned for as long as his release lasted. I lapped up every bit of his loving.

When Liam had stopped thrusting, I kissed his manhood, pulled his trousers up to cover him, and got to my feet. He exhaled loudly and put his forehead against mine. I brought his musky scent to him and kissed him gently. As I looked into his dark eyes, I saw a man still held in the thrall of his primal self.

"Are you ok?" I asked him. He nodded but said nothing. He leaned forward and hugged me tightly. In that second, I realised he was already raring to go again. It made me chuckle. "What?" he asked of me.

"You, Liam - you're like the ever-ready bunny!" He grinned and moved forward another inch, nuzzling my neck and pressing his now rock hard shaft to me. The scent of his arousal was strong and it was then I acknowledged that my own arousal had never left me while I was attending to him on my knees. "Jesus, Liam. I can't believe it." My continued desire for him should not have been surprising after all these weeks. Here I was lusting after him still after my own release earlier and amazed by the wonderful feeling of it.

"Believe it sweetheart. I want you more than ever." Liam chuckled and held himself against me, waiting for my response. I literally swooned, melting against him as a hot flash of desire shot through me and threatened to have me convulsing on the spot. I grabbed Liam's head roughly and pulled him in for another hotly tongued kiss. My breathy response was all he needed. He spun me around and pushed my chest against the tree, but not before he had tweaked my nipples with his fingers, making me clench hard with longing. I heard a rustle as his trousers and underwear hit the ground again. An instant later, his warm shaft was eagerly seeking entrance to me, butting up against me and tickling my clitoris.

"Hell's teeth!" I exclaimed as I was overcome with the sensation of his teasing.

I heard a feral growl behind me. "You're mine. Yolanda. All mine. I'm putting my mark on you." I shuddered when I heard this. It was erotic beyond belief and I moaned against the tree bark Liam was pressing me into.

He pulled my hips back slightly, angling me towards him. Without warning, he plunged into me and I screamed out loud with the pleasure of it. He filled me completely and then withdrew himself. He hesitated a few seconds, keeping me waiting in torture, before he sank into me again, ramming himself in fully and gripping my breasts again in his hands. He was now in rutting mode and set about the task with vigour.

We continued like that for the longest while as I screamed each time he plunged into me. My fist was now in my mouth. My muffled screaming and groaning only served to encourage his attentions as he peppered my neck with licks and kisses and nibbles.

Finally, I could hold onto the tree no longer and went limp for a moment. It took Liam only a second to understand my legs were buckling under me. He instantly blurred us to a mound of soft pine needles and placed me face down so he could continue. He gripped my hips and angled me close into him as he pumped away feverishly over me.

It was there, in broad daylight, that Liam ravished me from behind and sent me into a state I can only describe as complete delirium. My screams could probably have been heard for miles as I came time and again under his ardour. When he finally let go and pulsed into me, I swear his roar would have been heard in Canada!

***

A short while later, Emmett and Rosalie appeared from among the trees with a very satisfied look on their faces. They looked somewhat dishevelled too. Liam and I had composed ourselves, insofar as we could, and were sat entwined on the ground, facing each other, temple to temple. My thighs were straddled across his and we were holding each other breathlessly.

Emmett grinned down at us merrily. "I think we've just experienced what Alice described to me the other day. I didn't believe her at the time, but I'm a total convert now!"

Rose nodded her head wordlessly and gazed at me in astonishment. "I knew we had a good thing going already, but oh man was that ever intense! Yolanda I can't thank you enough."

Liam and I merely chuckled and gazed back at each other. Sometimes, there were no words for an experience. That was certainly what I would call a honey-coated out of body experience.

**A/N: Liam loves Yolanda body and soul. Can you tell? Glad that Emmett & Rosalie also got some good loving in, even if we weren't privy to it. Having Liam & Yolanda around is like having constant access to an aphrodisiac, the lucky sods!  
By the way, please please check out Venomaddict's offerings to the site. She writes stunning lemons – it's almost like a masterclass!! It took a few pints of cognac liqueur to unlock my offerings last night after a couple of days' writer's block. Thank you for following this story.  
**


	57. One Two Three Four Five

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **A nice lemon spritzer

**Music vibe: **XTC – "Senses Working Overtime"

**CHAPTER 57: ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIVE**

**Yolanda POV**

Once we'd all stopped laughing and composed ourselves properly, we headed into the woods for our intended hunt. Emmett set off at a good pace ahead of us, followed by Rosalie, then me, with Liam bringing up the rear. It wasn't that Liam was slow – just his protective side fussing after me to make sure I didn't fall behind. At this point of my development, I was actually faster than him but I rarely proved the point except when I fancied the thrill of him chasing me - that could really be fun. His chase might be tinged with worry about me getting into trouble but we didn't usually let that spoil our fun.

On this occasion, Emmett was of course after black bear and heading up the slopes to find a rocky outcropping he could scan the area from. We'd driven as far along the tarmac road as possible and then pulled off into the trees at the end of it, at a remote location way past the ranger's station. Emmett's thinking had been that we'd hopefully not encounter any humans that far up the trail.

I could hear him commenting sometimes as he ran, his soft voice and chuckles coming back to us quite easily as we ran in a moderately straight line behind him. Rosalie stayed pretty much silent on the run, whereas we'd been used to Alice's chatter and laughter on quite a few expeditions with her and Jasper. They were both joyful individuals and Liam had to shush them at times.

The vibe of this hunt was totally different - Emmett and Rosalie were much more focused. I had the distinct feeling Rosalie wasn't initially comfortable with us as companions but I hoped I was wrong. The longer we ran, the more Rosalie seemed to relax. Liam was muttering encouragement from behind and sometimes it took all of my control not to turn around meet his body head on as I ached for his touch even as we were darting in and out of the trees.

The higher up the slopes we got, the chiller the air, even in May. Emmett finally came to a halt at a clearing on the slope where he could look into the darkness and spot any movement. He scanned the horizon, watching and listening intently for any prey that sounded interesting.

As I stood beside Emmett and listened, I heard crashing in the undergrowth some distance away and my interest was piqued. Without a word, I shot off past Emmett towards the noise and kept running, despite hissing from behind me by Liam who pursued me like a rally driver. As I got closer to my quarry, I could pick up a tangy scent I now recognised as deer and was cheered by the fact that I was going to get some feeding done this evening. That meant we could move on to some fun afterwards.

By the time we reached the deer, my senses were working overtime and I was ready to take down the entire herd. Liam caught me up and without pausing, I charged forward and took down two deer which had collided with each other in their panic to get away. It was their misfortune they'd tried to jump through the same gap between two trees. I heard Liam take down another deer separately and when I turned around to locate him, he was watching me with a grin on his face, hauling his prey over towards me. He stopped a few yards away, bent over it and started to feed. I turned my attention back to the two bodies beside me and got on with my own needs, making quick work of the first one. Although getting more proficient at it, I still wasn't entirely happy about hunting even when my instincts took over. My mind was still very strong and made its presence felt with its conscientious objections as to what I was doing to stay alive. It would take some time before I stopped feeling guilty about the loss of life involved - but at least it wasn't human life.

Another noise in the near distance indicated that Rosalie & Emmett were making do with deer for dinner for the moment, but I suspected Emmett wouldn't let it go at that and would push on for more game when he'd finished here. He felt deer were far too easy.

When Liam had finished feeding, he stalked up beside me and watched me. I stopped feasting on the second deer and brought Liam down beside me with bloody kiss. I could make out his rapt gaze in the gloom and his slow smile as he tasted the blood on my face. He licked it off me in a way that sent shivers down my spine, raising a growl from me this time in approval. It was usually him doing the growling, except when I was feeding. "Later..." was all he whispered to me. He gave me a deep kiss and pushing me back towards the carcass. I invited him to join me in draining this one and it was quite sensual watching him watching me as we both fed quickly.

We disposed of the carcasses tidily and stood up, listening out for the direction we might find Emmett & Rosalie. Liam called out their names and they responded after a few minutes. "Is it safe to approach?" he laughingly asked.

"Yeah, sure, man. We're just finishing up." shouted Emmett. Liam grabbed my hand and started walking. We followed the sounds of their digging and came upon them as they finished burying their kill.

"Feeling better for that, Yolanda?" asked Emmett as he looked up at us from where he was crouched.

I nodded confirmation and smiled at him. "How about you? Or are you after bigger game?"

"Uh-hmm. That's the plan!" Emmett stood up and gave Rosalie a kiss. "Want to stretch your legs some more?" he asked, looking at her. She looked at Liam and me questioningly as we stood there hand in hand. I nodded my agreement, as did Liam.

"Yeah sure. I'm up for it if Yolanda is." she replied, smiling at me. "Yolanda, you fancy running with me?"

"You ok with that Liam?" I looked at Liam who kissed my hand and released it. He smiled and shrugged. "I can never let you go for long but it won't hurt for a short while." He turned to face Emmett. "You ready?"

"Yup! Come on old man!" Emmett sprang up and took off like a rocket with a smiling Liam following. I saw Liam ratchet his speed up a gear before he disappeared from view.

Rosalie turned briefly to me and said "Shall we?". She ran off ahead of me and I found it no trouble to keep up. I could smell Liam's scent ahead of me like a trail of breadcrumbs. The particles of air swept into my nose and across my tastebuds, constantly nudging them as if he were standing next to me and I was licking his skin directly. The air was redolent of his musky presence, fresh as it was. I was reassured by the scent and kept going after Rosalie. She slowed down a little and waited for me to catch up.

"How do you like hunting Yolanda?" She kept up a gentle trot.

"Well it's not ideal," I admitted, "but if it's what I need to do to stay alive and with Liam, then I'll do it."

"You'll get used to it over time. I didn't like it at first either." Rosalie slowed to a walking pace before stopping.

I pulled up beside her. "I'd never killed an animal before becoming a vampire."

"Just give in to your instincts and don't think about it. After all, there's fun to be had being wild on a hunt!" She grinned at me and jostled me in the ribs.

"Do you ever let Emmett kill something for you?" I freely admitted to myself that I preferred Liam to do the killing for me, but it turned him on to watch me hunt too. Both options were good for me but in different ways.

"Sometimes." replied Rosalie. "Mostly we kill quickly and then have fun afterwards. Once Emmett's bloodlust is up, he's a handful and takes a while to calm down. He likes the thrill of the chase - so we literally cut to the chase, haring through the woods with him after me!" Rosalie grinned. "It's the trade off for being a vampire. Do you do what you have to do to stay alive, then enjoy all the fringe benefits."

"It's still hard though isnt it?"

"As I say, you get used to it. Being with your soulmate helps." Rosalie laid a hand on my arm. "You're so lucky to have him here right now from the start. I had to wait 3 years for Emmett. When he came along, my life started to have meaning again."

"I'm glad you found each other. I'm also very glad you found me too." I gave her a wry smile and a hug. "Thank you for making a difference."

We set off after the guys again, with Rosalie easily finding her way through the trees following Emmett's scent. I was aware of his scent, but Liam's called to me more. It was heartening being able to distinguish the difference. Rosalie's own gentle scent was very pleasant and although I could see her darting in and out of the trees, she was easy enough to follow when out of sight. All in all, I was pleased with my progress.

As we climbed steadily up the slopes, the trees started to steadily thin out. It was wonderful being able to run for miles without being breathless or tired. As I was deep in thought and taking in my surroundings, I heard Rosalie's voice float back to me. "I can hear Emmett up ahead."

When we broke out of the trees, we found Liam stood on a large boulder with his arms crossed, watching something intently. The second I pulled up beside him, his arms snaked out and snagged me, pulling me in front of him. Without breaking his stare at the object of his interest, he kissed the side of my head. "Thought you'd got lost, sweetheart", he murmured in my ear. "I missed you."

"It's only been ten minutes, you silly sod."

"Long enough." he responded in a low voice, brushing my face with another kiss and nuzzling my ear. I looked over to what was holding his interest and saw Emmett way below us, laughing and rolling around on the ground. The sight startled me. "Good grief, is that a bear?"

"Yep."

"Will he be ok?"

"He seems to be doing fine. Thought I'd leave him to it unless he shouted for help." Liam carried on nuzzling my ear, watching proceedings out of the corner of his eye.

As we watched, we could see Emmett pull the bear round and tumble it down the slope. The animal roared and backed up once it was on its feet again. It lunged forward as Emmett crouched and circled. The smile on his face was difficult to ignore - his plain delight in teasing the bear was evident on his face.

Rosalie was watching him carefully, poised to leap in if needed but her eyebrow was arched in slight irritation. "Stop playing with your food Emmett" she barked at him.

"That's half the fun, honey!" he shouted back. The bear roared at the sound of his voice and lunged forward swiping at him with a paw. Emmett batted it down and with both hands, pushed the bear on its chest, ducking out of reach of its teeth. It slid backwards down the slope. Emmett released it and stepped back, laughing again. "Come on, is that all you've got? I'm right here!"

I was held in fascinated awe as I watched the dance that Emmett and the bear went through. Lunge and retreat. Parry and retreat. Emmett waving it forward. The bear responding and then backing off, as if unsure. This went on for about ten minutes.

Suddenly the bear swung around and lumbered down the slope, its fat and fur rolling across its back as it moved. Emmett charged after it and jumped on its back. The bear yelled in frustration at the assault and kept snapping its jaws round behind it, trying to dislodge its passenger. Emmett rolled off the bear and sprang agilely to his feet. As the bear continued on its way down the hill, Emmett threw an arm up in the air in disgust. "Oh rats, I can't be bothered."

He climbed quickly back up the slope as Rosalie jumped down the hillside and ran down to meet him. He swept her up in his arms and gave her a kiss. "Ewww - you smell of sweaty bear" said Rosalie as she wrinkled her nose, pulling back from him. "Not like you to let a bear go."

"Well it was only a young one. Next time it sees me, it'll be feistier." he chuckled and looked back down the hillside as the rump of the bear finally disappeared out of sight. "Come on folks, let's see what's up here." He grabbed Rosalie by the hand and took off up the slope and into the treeline again.

Liam shouted that he and I would head back towards the car. "Fine!" was the reply from the woods as we could hear their footfall retreating steadily as they opened the distance between us.

"Well now, where were we?" asked Liam rhetorically as he spun me around to face him. He cupped my face and looked at me intently, his dimples showing in a slow smile. His slow tender kiss built into something more as his arms wrapped around me and we stood there in an embrace. His body pressed against mine and I felt right at home. "What would you like to do now?"

"Head back to the car?" I suggested hopefully, cocking an eyebrow at Liam.

"Hmm, nice idea. Let's head back that way for a moment." he took my hand and started leading the way, setting off at a gentle ambling pace. If Rosalie & Emmett were hunting, there was no hurry. I was well satisfied with what we had hunted so far. I wasn't in fact sad that the bear had got away from Emmett. In my opinion, bears were too majestic to be trophies, even for Emmett.

We carried on through the trees and re-traced our earlier steps, Emmett's and Liam's scents being stronger than mine and Rosalie's to pick up.

"Can you smell my scent amongst the others?" I asked of Liam.

"Well yes, of course. Yours is strongest to me. I can pick it out of the others and would know it anywhere."

"That's funny because yours is strongest to me as well. Am still getting used to that acute sense of smell thing of being a vampire."

"It's my second favourite scent of all" said Liam quietly as we picked our way over the undulating surface between the trees.

"Oh?" I looked at him askance. Did I have a rival for his affections? Who on earth could he like the smell of over and above me? I growled.

"Uh-hmm." he stopped dead, spinning round to take me in his arms again. "My favourite smell of all is your arousal."

"Oh!" I felt abashed I'd doubted him and then as the words sank in, I felt embarrassed too. I looked down at my feet automatically, knowing that if I'd been human, my face would have been beet red. Liam lifted my chin up with his finger and kissed me gently. His eyes twinkled at my evident discomfort. I swatted him weakly. "Behave!"

"I love it when you go all demure. But I love it too when you get all wild." With that, he grabbed hold of me and threw me over his shoulder and started running through the trees.

"Hey, you animal, what are you doing? Put me down!" I yelled at his back. My hands flailed wildly at his backside, trying to get him to stop running. He laughed and I could hear the excitement in his voice. It sounded more like exultation than excitement actually.

After five minutes or so of running, he suddenly veered and leapt up onto a tree trunk that was slumped at an angle from the ground. He mounted it, balancing like a cat even with me on his shoulder. From the top end of it, he took a step back and leapt onto a low branch of another tree. From there, he jumped steadily upwards from branch to branch. I yelled every step of the way, feeling sure he would crack my head into one branch or another as he levered himself round. But no. Not a scratch.

We reached the dizzy heights of the top of the tree he'd chosen and he set me down beside him, steadying me as I gained my balance. "You thug Liam!" I admonished him.

His delighted grin told me he was unrepentant. "Look." He swung his arm back and stepped out of the way, swinging behind me to a spot nearest the trunk. When I looked where his finger was pointed, a view of the lake was revealed through a wide gap in the trees at the height he'd brought me up to. I sighed when I saw how splendid and peaceful it was. It gave a great sense of how high up the mountainside we had come so easily. I stood there, drinking in the sight, relishing that my vampire vision could make out so much detail in this light and at this distance.

"Thank you Liam, it's lovely. How did you know?"

"A shrewd guess." he grabbed hold of me and pulled me back into him, arms around my waist as I leaned back against his chest. "But it wasn't my only reason for bringing you up here."

"Oh?"

"Uh-hmm." he nuzzled my neck and tightened his grip. That was the only clue I needed to know why he'd brought me up here. A whisper of a smile crinkled my mouth. I leaned my head back and looked back at Liam. He kissed my upturned mouth and I felt his hand travel under the waistband of my jeans. The top button popped open, allowing him a little more access. The zip started to slowly descend as his other hand connected with it. His middle finger went down under the waistband of my underwear and found the top of my mound.

"Naughty Liam. Is that all you can think about?"

"Uh-hmm." his finger dipped down and lightly feathered across the front of me, causing me to jerk slightly under his touch. I tightened my grip of his arm which was back around my waist. My jeans were threatening to fall down now they were undone and I could feel the cool night air caress what skin was exposed. Liam's light fingering soon had me humming and leaning hard back into his bulge. I sagged against him as his ministrations start to make me lose concentration and wobble on the branch. He gently slid his back down against the tree, bringing me down with him to a seated position. We settled so I was sat facing away from him as his hand remained clamped to my mound. His fingers dipped in and out of me as I growled softly back into his neck. He peppered my face with butterfly kisses, tracing the outline of my mouth with his delicious tongue and dipping inside it on each pass. It mimicked what he was doing to me with his fingers. He was totally in control and it was turning me to jelly. My growls had turned to sighs as he continued, knowing now so well which buttons to push to get results in me.

"What about you?" I whispered into his mouth.

"Don't you worry about me. I'm doing fine." was all he replied as he continued to stroke me.

When he could feel I was close to release, he clamped his mouth over mine as I leaned back into his arm, secure in the knowledge he'd keep me safe from falling. It was erotic as hell and I couldn't help but buck under his handiwork. A memory took me back to that instant I was welcomed into the vampire world under his attentions in this fashion. I moaned at the strength of the emotion that welled up with that memory and I plummetted to orgasm over his hand, clenching and releasing frantically around his fingers as he kissed the living daylights out of me.

"That's it, darlin', go with it. I love you." he crooned at me when he released my mouth from his. I wailed into his neck and shook madly as he gripped me. "That's it.... enjoy it, darlin'."

_Oh my good God! _When I'd finished shuddering, Liam moved his slick hand from me to the inside of his own trousers and moistened himself with my juices. "Oh no, let me...." I pleaded.

He shook his head. "Oh no you don't, darlin', you just relax. I won't be a moment."

I wasn't having that. Moving his hand away behind me, I quickly unzipped him and took hold of his shaft. I put his free hand back into my underwear and wiggled on it, then got on with the job in hand, so to speak.

I leaned back and kissed his cheek as he nuzzled over my shoulder. He quietly hissed under his breath as my hand worked on him and rubbed the tip with my thumb while cupping his balls with the other.

"Mmmm wish I could put my mouth round you.....this feels so good.....does it feel good for you?" Liam nodded and groaned. I quickly dipped a finger back into me and pushed it into his mouth for him to lick. He growled and fingered me some more. It felt divine. We both rubbed like that for several minutes, enjoying the smells and sounds and sensations of arousal. As Liam had predicted, it didn't take long for him to come to climax in my hand, nearly squeezing the life out of me as he shuddered behind me.

"Jesus!" he moaned when he'd finished. I giggled and then wondered what to do with my hand. Liam fished a cloth out of his jacket pocket and handed it to me.

"Boy scout, were you?" I asked him, smiling quietly at him. "Be prepared and all that?" I wiped my hand clean.

"Behave!" he admonished me lightly, echoing what I'd said earlier.

"Behave, yourself! After what you just did to me? I don't think so."

I felt relaxed and lighthearted one moment and the next, I felt a frenzied emotion erupt within me as my olfactory senses went into overdrive. A deliciously overpowering scent hit me and made me instantly pool with venom. My ears pricked up as I heard footsteps far below me on the forest floor.

"Don't breathe or move a muscle" whispered Liam in my ear but I was deaf to what he was saying. Liam's hand suddenly clamped over my mouth and nose as his other arm tightened its hold on me like a vice. I sat there struggling to free myself as every cell in my body screamed at me "FOOD"!

***

**A/N: it's just for me to feed my face (says a perennial dieter!) and I can see, hear, smell, touch, taste.....just the sort of thing a non-food-eating vampire with enhanced senses needs.... Thank you for following this story.  
**


	58. The Hunger

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **Um, jiggy lemons, organic, free range, finely balanced, venomous and covered in sap...

**Music Vibe: **Eric Carmen - Hungry Eyes.

**CHAPTER 58: THE HUNGER **

**Yolanda POV**

I could feel Liam straining behind me to control my flailing body as I wriggled around frantically like prey caught in the grasp of a python. All I could think of was escaping from his clutches and shinning down the tree to get at those tasty humans. The thought of them being almost within touch was making me demented beyond belief and I was determined to make them mine.

I growled and struggled as I heard Liam's low grunts of supreme effort to keep me from escaping him. Theoretically I was stronger than him as a newborn but my slightly prone position seemed to make fighting him harder than it might otherwise have been. I was no warrior but I was giving it a good go. Liam's hand stayed firmly clamped over my mouth and nose and he silently endured me biting his fingers time and again in my efforts to break free of him as I shook my head from side to side madly. He renewed his efforts to pinch my nose to stop whatever scent there was from entering that way. The merest nanosecond had already driven me to distraction - I was lucky Liam had heard the humans a fraction before I did and had responded so quickly to shut me down.

However, despite his efforts, the scent still tripped over my tongue in short bursts when I broke free for a few seconds and gulped in air automatically during our titanic struggle. Venom literally dripped down my chin, making his grip of my face more awkward for him. I kept up a low growl that may or may not have been within human hearing range. I couldn't concentrate on any one thing, to be sure, and vacillated between wanting to take Liam's hand off, break the branch underneath us, launch myself into the void below and create general mayhem.

_Get your fucking hands off me.....they're mine.....shit - they smell so good........if I can just squeeze that bit more...........nearly there...........shut the fuck up...........just need to........get.........free........._

"Don't breathe, for God's sake Yolanda. Do yourself a favour and stay still. Don't fight me." Liam's voice was grim in my ear and his head was held firmly beside mine as he used it as a tool to hold me as best he could. "Don't move, sweetheart, please don't move." He kept crooning to me as if trying to settle a colicky child. It didn't stop me from arching my back and trying to twist away from him. His legs gripped round mine, pinning them against the tree. "Hey there now, I said don't fight me."

I could feel him slithering ever lower behind me as he dug in and kept his grip. After a mammoth effort of battling him, I finally managed to edge forward bit by bit as I kept wriggling, gradually ending up on my back, easing away slightly from Liam's reach. I was about to break free. _YEAH! About fucking time too!_

With a grunt of frustration and presumably sensing my impending moment of freedom, Liam hauled me back towards the tree trunk. Using the tree trunk as a brace, he launched from his seated position and swung round on top of me, using his body to slam mine down on the branch and block me from getting up. He literally bearhugged me and anchored me to the branch, all the while smothering me with his mouth, trying to keep me silent. I felt like I was being suffocated by that sodding python now and I railed against him mentally, cursing his ancestry, his physical restraint, his determination, his immovable force meeting my immeasurable need to feed.

Strangely, however, part of my brain knew what he was trying to do. It acknowledged the sense of what he was doing, way back in the depths of my head. On the other hand, my body was reacting on its own as if adrenalised and electrified. It wanted to run rampant and rip a hole through Liam's chest and take off down the tree after those tasty morsels that were still very much within reach. I hadn't experienced such a rapid descent into chaos and rabid reaction since that afternoon on the lawn at the house when I'd smelled Charlie a hundred yards away. This was ten times worse as there was more than one offender and they were alot closer than Charlie had been.

Again, I could feel this whole thing happening to me as I emotionally disconnected from it. It was again like an out of body experience - this banshee who wanted to scream and do serious terminal damage, was somebody else, not me. It almost struck me as funny, although it was no laughing matter.

Then there was the part of me that could appreciate Liam's alpha tendencies as he worked above me to try and keep me contained. His physical strength was yielding results in both of us. His body pressing against mine was having all sorts of effects on me and I didn't know which beast was going to burst through our chests first. I vaguely thought I might kill him in my efforts to reach the humans. I also vaguely thought I might shag him to within an inch of his life because I wanted to do that so badly too as the animal part of me made itself known in no uncertain terms.

I was dripping from both ends in my desire to both feed and fornicate.

Obviously Emmett's original thinking that this would be a fairly safe location had been way off target and he'd inadvertently brought us within spitting distance of some humans who should not have been here. It was not hunting season. Emmett had told us the rangers discouraged overnight forays by hikers and visitors not officially staying at designated campsites or lodges. There was no reason for anybody to be out here at night other than if they were lost or total idiots. In this case, both tags seemed to apply.

These halfwit humans who were stumbling past our tree in the dark, wrapped up in their own concerns, had no idea of the battle of wills unfolding above them and how close their fragile lives were to being snuffed out by a feral animal a hundred feet away. That their lives were dependent upon the abilities of a semi-feral creature was an irony not lost on me, even caught up in my wild mental and physical thrashings. Liam could quite easily have killed them to put them out of my reach, but of course that was not the object of the exercise.

The agitated voices of the endangered halfwits drifted up to us:

"_Have you any idea where we are, moron?"_

"_Yeah, we're lost. And don't call me moron, you arsewipe! How was I to know you'd go blundering off into the woods like that?"_

"_You said you'd show me some wildlife. That was definitely wild and it was definitely alive!"_

"_Yeah and it could've been a bear, dickbrain. Haven't you learned anything?"_

"_Are you sure we're going the right way, Mr Great Outdoors?"_

"_Well we're going downhill aren't we? We should hit a trail eventually and then can head west towards civilisation."_

"_Do you even know which way west is.............?"_

The voices were fading slowly as the men blundered their way down the slope and away from our location. They seemed to take an age to move away from us, at stumbling pace, as they bounced from tree to tree, tripping over roots and bracken in the dark.

Liam was extremely patient and didn't ease up his hold on me for a good long while, maybe twenty minutes or so. All that time he was strapped to me like a human backpack, fiercely protecting me against myself and the demons trying to get out. His mouth never left mine, all the while seeking to stifle my shrieks and deflect my attentions generally. It was working so far, but only through the sheer force of his will and some small part of me that didn't push it to a lethal conclusion.

How we'd never rolled off the branch or even moved from the spot defied belief, but as my senses recoiled and the intense desire to leap from the branch and feed off pulsing necks receded, I became more and more aware again of Liam's body as a specimen of the male variety. His grip on me was as strong as it had been all this while, but my cognitive self sensed now that it was a positive force and that he was not the enemy.

Bit by bit my brain clawed its reason back. Liam had sucked the venom away from me when it pooled. He had played tonsil hockey in a bid to distract me. He had moved over me in the tiniest fashion, nudging up and down me by a fraction while still in his grip, trying to keep my brain the tiniest bit engaged while my animal self studied the location of its prey down below us and waited for a second of inattention or weakness by Liam. My vampire mind could compartmentalise so much information and I could feel mental doors slamming as various physical reactions in me subsided. The scent of the humans was fading now and I was becoming more aware of other things claiming my attention.

I became aware that we were in fact still in a state of semi-undress. I became aware of Liam's musky scent over and above everything. I became aware that his "deathgrip" and mouth were actually sort of nice and his actions were becoming less aggressive and more affectionate. I became aware that Liam was actually sporting a hard on the size of Texas as he pressed against me!

I was also aware that I still wasn't entirely in control! I let out a moan into Liam's mouth and engaged him properly. What had been a stifling attachment rapidly became a consuming one as I kissed him back for all I was worth.

Suddenly aware that my head was lower than my feet in my position on the branch, I noted I should have been uncomfortable. But of course I was not. Gravity (and a strong grip) was keeping Liam's face placed right over mine. Having leaned back from our renewed kiss, he was now smiling grimly and stroking my face with one hand, looking at me worriedly. "Are you ok, my love? Speak to me."

Seeing him worried like that jolted my instant need of him into action. My tongue speared his mouth again and moved across his cheek kissing anything and everything I could reach from my prone position. Liam's reaction was instant and he growled. His hand left my face and went to his groin, reaching between us to shift our clothing. It didn't take much persuasion for my jeans to go low enough for him to slide himself into me. _Oh God what bliss.............yes........._

"Oh God, yes!" I cried at the feel of him inside me. I clenched around him and let out a massive sigh of relief, feverishly kissing him again as he started to move over me. He moved his torso back and put his hands on the bark on either side of my head. He used his arms as leverage to balance his movements. He hooked a leg on the branch behind him and stroked into me steadily with all his might. The branch creaked a fair bit under his movement but seemed to be holding steady. Liam dipped down to kiss me here and there, but all I concentrated on was his driving rhythm and my own escalating warm sensations as he made blissful love to me. His face showed determination and his forehead screwed up with effort as he kept up his lustful actions on me, seeking to bring us both to climax quickly.

As I coiled towards the inevitable shattering result, I could feel "Yolanda" coming back to her Liam, but there was enough animal left in me that I just wanted to bite him again. My arms snaked up to his neck and brought him down close enough for my mouth to reach his neck and bring blood welling to the surface. My mark was on him.

That was the only invitation he needed to reciprocate as he speeded up the ferocity of his strokes and pushed us over the edge. He pulled my head up. His teeth connected with my neck, biting down through tissue and sucking in my blood as he pumped his seed into me while I gladly milked him for all he was worth. His continuing bite took my passion and spun it on its axis with his and it was a good long while before I could even speak, let alone move. I kept him within me until we were both completely calm. He gently caressed my face as we both gazed silently at one another, half naked on the tree branch.

Meanwhile I dared not move, not wanting to break the spell of that awesome experience or of the gratitude which welled up inside me as my rational brain accepted that Liam had saved some lives today, including mine. This good man had kept the promise he'd made to me on the beach a few weeks ago.

***

"I love you Yolanda." Liam whispered quietly and plonked a kiss on my ear.

"I love you too Liam. Thank you."

"What for?" his piercing gaze nailed me to the branch again. I would never tire of looking at those fiercely intelligent eyes.

"Saving my life. Again." I rolled my eyes ruefully.

"Oh that? It's nothing." He chuckled. "All part of the service."

"Whisht! And thank you again." He looked into my eyes some more. "For loving me. Like that. It was just what I needed."

"My pleasure. And me too." His kiss of my nose signalled my release from his clutches. We re-adjusted our clothing and sat up, straddling the branch again, quietly making sure we were each presentable.

I looked out across to the lake again. "It sure is lovely up here. Wonder what happened to Emmett & Rosalie?" I then looked back up the slope through the branches to see if I could spot anything or hear any movement.

"Well I thought Edward & Bella were bad enough with fornicating up fir trees, but you two really do take the biscuit...." came the laconic tones of Emmett from way down below.

When I looked down, startled, there he was stood with his back against the tree just along from us, smiling up at us with his arms folded, mischief plain on his face. Rosalie was stood draped around him, looking up at us also. Her face showed a mix of lust, amusement and concern. "Alice phoned us, then we heard the humans in the distance. We came dashing back towards the car until we heard you up in the tree. And then things kind of got heated - you two were oblivious up there!"

Emmett roared with laughter. "I'll say one thing for you Liam – that's an intriguing way of keeping Yolanda out of harm's way!"

"Fuck off Emmett. You weren't here and I did what was necessary to keep her contained!" Liam growled down at Emmett, eyeing him up threateningly.

"Yep, drilling her would definitely do that...." Emmett cackled and hooted with derision.

Liam growled again and was on his feet in an instant. He made to leap out of the tree but I was there before him, whistling down the tree at speed until Emmett was within striking distance. As I reached him, Rosalie blurred in front of me and was holding off my flailing arms, pulling her head back so I didn't connect with her. Liam caught up with me and hauled me off Rosalie.

Emmett just kept on laughing. "Well what a little spitfire, what a hellcat - her true colours are coming out now!" I just kept growling at him. "Ooh she's got her dander up now Rosalie, watch out...."

"Steady on Emmett," cautioned Liam. "You weren't here when the humans went past. She did pretty well in the circumstances, even if my technique was unorthodox. Unfortunately, being up in a tree didn't lend itself to much else." He shrugged ruefully. "I had to improvise!"

Him mentioning that again concentrated my mind once more on the earlier danger. Liam saw my expression and my look backwards down the slope. "Yolanda? Focus on me, sweetheart." I turned back to him reluctantly and walked into his outstretched arms. He kissed the top of my head as I wrapped my arms around him, snuggling in. "There now. You're safe. I promised you, sweetheart, didn't I?" I nodded, relieved that we were both in one piece after that fraught episode.

Then a devilish thought flitted across my braincells. I blurred over to Emmett and punched his arm, before blurring back into the safety of Liam's arms.

"Ouch! What's that for?" he exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

"For getting me in this predicament in the first place, you great lump! If we hadn't come here, it wouldn't have happened."

He huffed. "Well look at it this way - it gave Liam the chance to find out if he could handle you on his own. We were nearby so you wouldn't have come to too much harm if you'd got away from him."

Liam and I both growled at him in response. He just laughed, grabbed Rosalie around the waist and started walking down the slope. We followed a little more tentatively, with Liam reassuring me all the way down to the car. Once there, Rosalie opted to sit on the other side of me from Liam, to make sure I didn't break out at the first opportunity, now I'd had a whiff of humans again. Emmett phoned Alice to reassure her that we were all safely back in the car and would be heading home. He made the comment that he might not be welcome on future hunts with us but he sure would miss the excitement!

We got home as daylight was breaking over Forks. Apart from Edward & Bella who were still at the cottage, the family welcomed us all home, fussing over us and buttonholing us about what had happened. Emmett of course couldn't wait to spill the beans about Liam's technique for subduing me. Jasper watched me carefully, pushing calming emotions over me when the conversation peaked my anxiety levels. He shook Liam's hand without a word, shaking his head with a chuckle. Even Carlisle cracked a wry smile at the revelations and clapped Liam on the shoulder, congratulating him on his ingenuity and persistence. Liam was simultaneously pleased and philosophical about things as he clutched me to his side. I felt sure I would be welded to his side for the foreseeable future after the shock we'd both had.

It was great to be back "home" in the safety of the Cullen house. The protective vibe of the place was palpable to me at that moment. Knowing we had friends and allies close at hand was reassuring in the extreme. Emmett & Rosalie made light of the situation but everybody knew what a close call it had been. It was certainly a lesson in never taking things for granted.

After a couple of hours of bonding time with the family, Liam and I headed upstairs for some quiet time, to refresh ourselves and get changed. Inevitably, stripping naked for the shower yielded more loving results. The ever-ready bunny hopped to it and shot to its burrow with very satisfying results!

A little later, I counted up my Liam-loving for the day. Like the song said, that made one, two, three, four, five...... senses working overtime._ Indeed _I chuckled to myself. What a day!

***

**A/N: Well Yolanda's a very lucky vampire indeed. Things could have gone alot worse. Lusty Liam strikes again! And thank goodness for that... Thanks to Jen for suggesting the song. Thanks for following this story.**


	59. Stranger in my Body

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **Tarte au citron

**Music Vibe: **Foo Fighters - "Stranger Things Have Happened".

**CHAPTER 59: STRANGER IN MY OWN BODY  
**

**Yolanda POV**

During the morning back at the house following our escapade in the woods and near miss with the humans, Liam never left my side as my guilty conscience kicked in and the ramifications of the encounter filtered through my thoughts.

The shower had been a good stress reliever, but wasn't enough. I soon went into a tailspin once more. That was the trouble with being able to remember every damned detail of what happened!

Liam spent much of the morning sat on the bedroom chair with me cradled across his lap. We talked and cuddled, going through the woodland experience in detail, both the good and the bad of it. I stroked his beard distractedly while he stroked my back absently.

Ultimately, we ended up going round in circles on the subject of bloodlust. The more we talked about it, the more agitated I became. We were trying to talk about things like rational beings when everything about the whole experience had been feral and wild and uncontrolled. I was disgusted with myself and ashamed to have behaved like that in front of Liam.

When I'd originally agreed to become a vampire, I'd acknowledged the theory of bloodlust and its effects on newborns. I knew that control of it took a good long while to happen and it was not without effort even after that. Even experienced "vegetarian" vampires couldn't always control themselves – that had been evidenced by the hushed stories I'd heard about Edward and Jasper. Even Esme had slipped once apparently.

My mind went back to the two years of controlling my pain as a human. There had been days when I'd cried out physically, sometimes frantically, for an increase in the morphine, but had denied it to myself in order to stay _compos mentis_. I hated being addlebrained with opiates.

Much as I'd prided myself on my discipline, described as almost superhuman, if I'd been lucky enough to find a painkiller that worked without being addictive and mind-numbing, would I still have had the strength to stay away from it?

Keeping my wits about me back then became a daily challenge that meant everything to my existence. Now I was facing a similar challenge in having to keep my wits about me – not so I could remain alert and clear-thinking as this was no longer an issue as a vampire - but more crucially so I did not succumb to a more sinister temptation that would mean the loss of precious human life.

I could barely stand to take an animal life, so how could I even contemplate taking a human's? Were the stakes not high enough that my previous humanity could overcome the calling of human blood? How could I forget all that in an instant of that inviting scent?

From the little I'd experienced of bloodlust, I could hardly believe that the beast drooling to feed from those men in the woods had been, and still was, in the same body as me. I did not like losing control like that one little bit.

The thirst was always there, of course, like a sore throat that never went away. Liam managed to keep me well-distracted and well-fed, so it had not been much of an issue to date. In fact I'd been surprised at how well the regular feeding from animals was keeping me sated and steady. Despite eating animals, I mostly felt like the old Yolanda and not some strange beast. I usually felt pretty human and normal actually.

It now dawned on me that before the transformation, I'd been prepared to feel completely out of sorts, a freakish version of myself or even a lost soul not recognising Liam or the Cullens like some demented version of me who would take years to come to reason.

Instead, from the instant that my heart had stopped after all that godawful pain, I'd known it was "me" inside. I was conscious of who I was, what I was, where I was and of course, at that time, of the proximity of Liam and his wonderfully satisfying embrace. My first thoughts had not been about hot blood, but about hot sex!

As I replayed for the umpteenth time my memories from the previous night, I was aghast at how I'd reacted after all these weeks of being a newborn vampire. Crises of conscience and the Charlie episode aside, I'd had a relatively calm time of things so far. I still didn't understand what it was about human blood which tipped me and other vampires over the edge. Presumably it was a totally chemical reaction.

The more I thought about it, the more anxious I got and I climbed off Liam's lap to start pacing the room like a caged panther once more.

How could I combat something I couldn't see or predict? How could I combat something that ignited a rage in me and scorched my senses so badly that all I could think of was dowsing the fire with blood?

I vented at Liam, throwing all of my concerns up in the air like flaming catherine wheels spinning madly. The sparks rained down on Liam and he sat there taking my tirade and verbal fireworks. _Light the blue touch paper and stand back....right? Do not approach firework once lit...  
_

Finally, Liam got fed up of going over the same ground and sprang from the chair in irritation, blurring over to grab me by the shoulders.

"For goodness sake, Yolanda, it's just one of those things that you have to accept. Bottom line: being a vampire is all about blood. Humans need food and water to survive. We need blood. It smells and tastes divine. Both species have an empirical need to survive, but being non-human, we revert to type if unprepared. Get used to it."

Liam shook me sternly, glaring into my face with consternation.

I looked up into his face and grimaced. "Yes, I know all that. I just need to get a grip on things. Speaking of which, let go of me." Liam dropped his arms to his side and I continued to speak. "I want to be civilised and conduct myself appropriately. I don't want to be this wild beast who takes chunks out of you so I can go and slaughter humans!" I chewed on a fingernail anxiously and crossed my arms across my chest defensively, looking out of the window.

Liam let me simmer for a moment. I was annoying myself too, never mind Liam. His face softened in the window's reflection and he turned me back to face him. "Sweetheart, it's inevitable there are going to be blips in your control. We can't avoid humans forever. I can't shut you up in a cave!" He pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around my defensive posture.

"Look – it's my role to protect you as best I can from going off the rails. Last night was unorthodox but it worked." He paused a moment, but I didn't react. "Look - if it ever happened that you slipped and took out a human, then there would be nothing we could do about it, ok? We'd chalk it up to experience and cover our tracks. Much as we'd both hate it and you'd be mortified, what you have to understand is that we're basically trying to live against type. We're trying to deny what we really are. It's always going to be a struggle but we can do it."

"Fuck it, Liam – how can we live like that? How can we live fighting such instincts?" I squirmed out from under Liam's bearhug and stalked to the window again.

"Because it's possible, sweetheart. Carlisle, the Cullens and I are living proof of that. Jesus, Carlisle has never even killed a human in hundreds of years. I know I can't make that claim, so you understand I know what human blood tastes like. I also know how hard it is not to feed that way. But I chose to live another way and I've been that way for a century now."

"Well bully for you! I'm not sure anymore that my self-control is going to be that good based on last night's reaction." I chewed another fingernail for good measure.

"Please don't doubt yourself, sweetheart. Meanwhile, you have to understand it's still early days. You've been a vampire for a mere two months. That's nothing in the scheme of things."

I scoffed at that comment. He rubbed his head with frustration. It was a gesture I was seeing alot of today, much to my chagrin.

He continued in his measured lilting brogue. "Yolanda, if we're still having this conversation in five or ten years' time then I'll be concerned, but not yet. Give yourself a break my darlin'. I'm not letting you go anywhere without me or the protection of the Cullens. And bear in mind I wouldn't trust just anyone with the task of looking after you. You're too precious to me for that."

I huffed with irritation at everything, still not wanting to look at Liam's worried face. "Liam, you don't want to be with a wild card like me." I waved a hand disparagingly in the air.

There was a pregnant pause before Liam responded quietly. "Oh yes I do."

I still didn't look at him but heard the serious note in his voice. Why was I beating him up about things? The dear sweet man had only my best interests at heart. He'd done his best last night to stop me from causing carnage and while part of me acknowledged I hadn't really liked that he'd seen me behaving so badly, part of me also admitted that I was going to break down at times just as he said. Also if I didn't have any self-belief, then I was doomed to failure.

For now, I couldn't determine whether my temper was because I didn't like myself for showing weakness or because I'd discovered for the second time the big downside to being a vampire. I still wasn't convinced that I was a good bet and was determined to discuss matters with Carlisle. I'd have to save that discussion for later.

Liam's quiet voice moved closer and I could sense him stood behind me. "Please Yolanda darlin', don't fret like this. I can't bear to see you so upset. Come here and give your old man a hug, will you?"

A quick glance back at Liam showed he was stood there with his arms extended and a pleading look on his face. I knew I shouldn't take my distress out on him, but this whole situation wasn't something I could dismiss lightly.

Another glance. There was that hang-dog expression again. It made me huff out another sigh.

Relenting, I spun round and stepped into his outstretched arms. He breathed a sigh of relief himself and cuddled me to him. "I love you no matter what, Yolanda. You know that don't you?" He kissed the side of my head and then chuckled. "I love the beauty and I also love the beast, no matter what. They're both rather sexy!" I merely growled into his chest, glad to have him there.

We stood like that for an age, wrapped in each other's arms and wrapped in thought. I felt myself calming down steadily. Eventually, he started to sway us from side to side. After a few minutes, he moved us across to the music centre where he grabbed the remote control and made a selection. I saw the iPod light come on and the display say "Yolanda Slow 1". I chuckled when I saw that. "Is that a statement Liam? You trying to tell me something?" His only response was to give me his dimpled smile, crinkle his eyes and say "Ssh!"

I heard a beautiful female voice come through the speakers and knew my sweet Liam had put some Sarah McLachlan on. He gently clasped my hands and started to slow dance with me as I drifted into Song for a Winter's Night and started singing along after a minute or so _"...If I could only have you near to breathe a sigh or two I would be happy just to hold the hands I love on this winters night with you..."_

I leaned my head against Liam's chest and felt close to him again in spirit. He always knew what I needed to calm me.

One day I hoped to be able to give back to him similar comfort, but for now his whole universe seemed to spin around me and my needs. As I thought about that some more, I looked up at him. "Liam, you never ask for anything from me. Why is that? All I seem to do is take from you."

He looked down at me intently. "Yolanda, you give me more every day than I could ever have hoped for."

"How so?" To my eyes, all I gave him was grief and hassle.

"Your love, your laughter, your companionship, your body. You give me hope of a better tomorrow." He stilled our dancing for a moment.

"Not after last night's antics!" I commented.

"Yes, even after that. Amazing as it may seem to you Yolanda, those are small problems. I see the greater whole of you and me together. I see who you are now and it amazes me. Even if you knock me on my arse on occasions, I'll keep coming back because you're worth it. I told you that the other day at the beach - you give my life meaning and purpose. I'll take you warts and all! Now stop worrying, will you?" He squeezed me tightly. "Jesus, but you're a stubborn woman Yolanda Winters!"

I laughed when he said that and started to relax against him.

Liam started moving us round in a circle again, as some more fabulous songs came from the iPod. Sara Bareilles followed with Winter Song. After that, a mix of glorious vocal tones of Diana Krall (Look of Love), Madeleine Peyroux (Dance Me to the End of Love), Julie London (Cry Me a River), Eva Cassidy and Nina Simone all came drifting into the room in turn. Touching lyrics, soft melodies, blues and gentle jazz strains coaxed us into a wonderfully intimate mood.

I wondered who I had to thank for the compilation but whoever it was knew how to get to me. Liam and I spent the next couple of hours in a tight smooch, dancing gently and peacefully in the room that had become our haven.

I loved it that Liam liked to dance and I loved the closeness it brought us. Inevitably, prolonged body contact yielded predictable results. Liam was a very sexual being and his joy at having a partner who reciprocated his affections was something he was not ashamed of. Our sexuality was highly pleasing to us both. It still amazed me that he was interested in me, but I wasn't going to knock it. His dimpled smile and the twinkle in his eyes as he looked at me intently always melted my heart and today was no exception.

Our intermittent kisses deepened steadily until over the two hours until, eventually, Liam started a kiss that he didn't want to break off from. He stopped the dance and his arms wound around my body. His tight grip on me left me in no doubt as to how he wanted the next half hour to go. His arousal was obvious, pressing as it was against me very urgently through the material of our clothing. Heat surged through my belly and tingles down my legs threatened to turn them to rubber. Liam sought to devour me with this latest kiss as his tongue met mine ardently. My arms snaked up around him and I responded in kind, clinging to him like a second skin.

Wanting to take it the next level, I steered him backwards towards the bed. When he sat on the edge of it, he kept my face cupped in his hands. Without breaking from our kiss, I made haste with his trousers and neatly stripped them from him. I did the same with my undies. As luck would have it, after our shower I'd dressed in a short black skirt and black hold ups - they were fast becoming Liam's favourite type of outfit on me. In these situations, I could understand why - they made for easy access to me! I would have to thank Alice yet again for that neat piece of planning.

Liam broke away from me and made to move back onto the bed, but I stilled him with my hand. As he stayed at the edge of the bed, I lightly ran my fingertips up and down his thighs. He tensed and groaned, throwing his head back as he did so. I climbed aboard him and hugged him around the neck. His gaze never left mine as I settled on him, sinking down slowly onto his waiting erection. His dark pupils dilated with pleasure and the ghost of a smile lifted the corner of his mouth as I wrapped my sex around his glorious length. He gripped me firmly at the hips and claimed my mouth again with his. I would never get tired of kissing this man.

With slow gentle movements, I started to move up and down on him, breathing satisfaction into his mouth with each kiss and each movement. Being pretty well endowed, he always filled me completely when I was on top. It was an immensely satisfying place to be and I liked being able to set the pace from this position - slow and easy for the moment as I used the background music to set the rhythm. This afternoon's compilation was purrfect for such lovemaking.

Liam's breathing became shallower and faster as I moved over him slowly and sensually. His eyes had darkened and his kisses were more insistent. He kissed my neck and ghosted light nibbles up and down it. I loved how he made me feel, his arms now around my waist as he held me to his body. After several minutes of blissful stoking of the senses, I pushed him back down and pulled off my top, leaving my lacy bra on.

Liam's hands went to my breasts straightaway and he groaned his admiration for them. He told me he loved my breasts and fondled them gently through the lacy material. First his thumbs raked over the tips of the mounds, setting my nipples on fire. That fire connected straight to my groin and it was my turn to groan this time. He moved his hands in tandem over me, sweeping his fingers up and down my torso and then back onto my breasts, circling their peaks and sending wave after wave of pleasure down my body straight to my sex. He reached up to tongue each breast tenderly through the lace and then as I moved over him more, easing him in and out of my wet folds, he popped each breast out of its cup and sucked on it with fervour, drawing me to a peak and blowing across each one. The tingling raced up and down my body, making me shudder.

This man knew how to play me.

When I bent down to grab another kiss from him, his hand on my neck kept me there for a few moments. His other hand slid under my belly and went to my mound. He fingered me down there too gently, slipping in and out of my wetness alongside his manhood. I let out a gasp and clenched in reaction, making his cock twitch inside me.

I could feel my lower belly aching inside. It was time to ramp up the action. I pulled away from Liam's kiss and leaned back, ramming myself down on his cock as hard as I could. It made him jolt and utter a curse.

"Did you like that?" I licked Liam's quickly face from chin to forehead. I withdrew him from me almost to the tip and hovered there for a moment. His cock twitched in protest.

"Christ, Yolanda, what are you doing to me?"

"Do you like it hard like that?" I dropped down on him sharply again and clenched him tight. He grunted. I withdrew him again and held his tip ready at my entrance where it was straining to get at me.

"You know I do, woman!" Liam tried pulling me down on him but I resisted. I felt him twitch under me again. I bent down and bit his bottom lip then trailed the tip of my tongue along it. He stifled a groan, calling my name softly.

With a growl, I rammed him into me again and pounded hard on him for several strokes, hitting my G spot nicely at the same time. It didn't take long for us both to lose control. I got plenty of satisfaction as he released into me, letting loose a string of profanities that made me giggle with delight as I revelled in my own orgasm.

As we came down from our highs, Liam rubbed his face with his hands. "Jesus Mary and Joseph, Yolanda - where did you learn that trick?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Just doing what comes naturally."

"Oh yeah?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

I smirked and pulled him forward to me so he was sat upright again, with our tummies bumping together. I adjusted my position slightly. My legs were now wound around his hips, so I was effectively cradled between his thighs.

"How do you fancy a bit of tantric massage? Have you ever tried it?"

Liam pulled back slightly in surprise. "No, but I'm willing to learn. What does it involve?"

"Lots of pleasure." I gave him my secret smile, the one that meant _have I ever got a treat for you_.

Liam's own smile was wide with anticipation. "I'm all yours!"

***

**A/N:I'm not going to say anything else....**

**The main song kind of fits the vibe, the fractiousness, the angst about being two beings in the same body (a typical Gemini quirk I can heartily tell you!), changing your behaviour and perceptions so you don't react in the same way to things. Yada yada yada....**

**The songs: **  
**www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=CEIeb85DkCs  
www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=60bNzi9dA9U  
****www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=67xr_KKPTHE  
www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=zORe5v2Z1rE  
www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=it1NaXrIN9I  
www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=DXg6UB9Qk0o**

**We have breached the 200 milestone for reviews – thank you so much to everyone for taking the time to leave comments. It's great to know you're still hanging in there with me.**

**Real life Yolanda had chemo this week and was pretty wiped out, but better than we could have hoped considering she's also been getting over a bout swine flu which was her Xmas gift from Thing! Our blue eyed girl is still hanging in there. Love you loads sweetheart xxx**


	60. Tantric

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **Lemon syllabub with a squirt of fresh cream!

**Music Vibe: **Prince - When Doves Cry / Cream.

**CHAPTER 60: TANTRIC  
**

**Yolanda POV**

Giving Liam peck on the mouth, I climbed off his lap for a moment and went in search of some talc and towels. While in the bathroom, I took the opportunity to change into a bath towel so I was covered and comfortable, and not a distracting influence. I didn't trust Liam's control and it remained to be seen how far I could get with this massage before the beast in us both came out.

Where a massage would usually involve oils for the whole body, I knew they would only sit on the surface of our skin and not be absorbed. I found some talc in the bathroom left over from when I was still human. Talc would give me the necessary layer to avoid a build up of friction on the skin, but I would use an oil later. A quick inventory of the bathroom cabinet revealed a choice of extra virgin olive oil and almond oil: I chose almond. Good old Alice!

When I came back into the bedroom, Liam was still sat on the edge of the bed, waiting expectantly.

I pointed at him. "You – strip!" He obliged in about 2 seconds.

"On the bed, sunshine, on your front." He complied with alacrity, making me smile to myself about his willingness to be my subject without any argument. I knew he'd almost certainly enjoy the pay off, but I wasn't going to make any assumptions. Not everybody took to massage like I had in my human life - I always swore I was part cat!

I'd collected a towel for Liam while I was in the bathroom. This would serve as a dampener to the sensations of touching his manhood (lingam) directly - I needed him to keep control for as long as possible, to enjoy the full benefits of the massage.

Tantra was all about the journey, not the arrival.

I popped the towel over Liam's backside and moved his arms to his sides. Placing a gentle kiss on the back of his neck, I muttered. "Love you".

"Me too" he mumbled into the bedding.

This was not going to be an orthodox tantric massage, but my version of it.

I climbed on the bed and straddled his legs, butting up against his backside, with my towel preventing my sex (yoni) connecting with his body.

Dusting my hands with talc, I centred myself and breathed deeply. In humans, this increases oxygen to the brain and organs and allegedly opens up a channel of energy (chi) from your core. In vampires, it merely concentrates the attention and also put Liam in a high state of alert.

I gave him some simple instructions.

"Liam love, this is meant to be a relaxing and pleasurable massage. Don't speak unless you really have to and don't touch me unless I invite you to. Breathe deeply while I'm hands on. If you enjoy it, then feel free to groan as the vibrations will help in the process."

"Groan eh? I'm liking this already" mumbled the bedding. Liam was actually completely face down into the bed - it would be his choice as to whether or not to breathe during the massage.

I swatted his behind and chuckled. "Just go with the flow and enjoy it. I'll do the back of you first and turn you over and do the front."

"Oh good. I'm liking this even more…!" He turned his head to the side and his grin said it all really.

I bent forward to his ear and warned him. "Ok, I'm about to start."

"Bring it on!" said the smug recipient.

With both hands I started at the base of his spine and placed my palms on his coccyx for a count of 20, applying gentle pressure. I then moved my palms up in a tandem sweeping movement towards his shoulders and out to the edge of them. I did this several times, keeping the pressure light with each sweep. On the final two passes, I used my thumbs up the edge of his spine and out to the shoulder spurs. Then with my thumbs I repeated up the spine and into the neck, making circling motions all the way.

Liam let out his first groan of pleasure and exhaled deeply. He breathed in again, just as deeply.

"That's good" I said encouragingly, wanting him to get used to my touch.

I took another handful of talc and swept my palms up his sides from his hips to his armpits. He jolted slightly at this, so I made the pleasing discovery that he was slightly ticklish. I made a mental note for future reference - maybe needing that ammunition to fight him off in future. In the meantime, I repeated the action more firmly, making it less ticklish, moving in shorter movements up his side gliding horizontally down to his belly and chest a bit at a time.

Moving his arms up towards the head of the bed, I extend the sweep from his shoulders up into his biceps. That took a full five minutes of steady movement and pressure. Afterwards, I moved his arms back down to his sides.

He groaned deeply with contentment at my efforts so far.

Next I moved up the bed and focused on his arms. I swept my palms repeatedly down each arm towards his hands, lightly pressing the skin as the sensation was meant to be relaxing rather than stimulating. I focused on the top half of his arms where pressure built up and pushed the tension down towards his hands. I pressure-pointed steadily along his arms down to his fingertips, hoping it felt pleasurable.

I took each of his hands in turn and massaged them, not neglecting the tops of the hands, rotating and extending the fingers, gently pulling on them. I also sucked and kissed each in turn, although that was not strictly a massage feature. He groaned his approval at that though, especially the sucking. He trembled and muttered something I didn't quite catch.

Instructing him to stay face down, I moved to straddle his back. I ran my extended fingers up from his neck and over his head, like in a Shiatsu massage. That was an extra but, again, he thoroughly enjoyed it as I massaged his scalp and ears, ending by relaxing his neck muscles on the way back. I spent several minutes on this and could see his skin goosebumping as I continued to work on him.

I could hear him expel another deep breathe and inhale again.

"Are you enjoying this?" I asked quietly.

"No complaints from me." was his languid response. He breathed heavily and finally groaned very loudly. I felt the reverberations move down his body and was pleased with this.

At this moment I turned round 180 degrees to focus on the lower half of his body. I shifted forward to his bottom and stayed straddled.

Using more talc, I rubbed down the length of both of his legs all the way to his ankles, stretching myself out fully as I did so. I repeated this firmly and then more lightly. I then moved myself down his legs and bent over his feet, massaging them. I made sure I did between his toes too as lots of energy gets stored there and needs releasing. Using some reflexology techniques, I pressed and activated the heels of his feet gently to stimulate the lower body area I would be approaching soon. Liam's toes curled up in pleasure at this and he rumbled his approval. I smiled quietly to myself at his leonine response. I finished by kissing his insteps, knowing the tingles would travel up the inside of his legs.

"Jesus, woman, you've got magic hands."

"Ah, just you wait, my love..." I smiled to myself again at what was to come.

After I had finished with Liam's feet and legs, I got up from the bed and angled his legs so they were slightly apart.

Now for the first really important movements.

Kneeling beside him so the rest of me was not touching him, I placed my left palm at the base of his spine. Moving my right hand over his backside, I lightly stroked his buttocks which were still covered by the towel. At first, Liam tensed, but gradually relaxed. The glutes were a powerful area and demanded respect. A highly erotic zone, I could either send him into a frenzy or an altered state.

Removing my hands for a moment to pour some almond oil onto my hands, I slipped my hand under the towel and made the first proper hands on contact down there. I slid my fingers down over his buttocks again, keeping the pressure very light so the sensations travelled up his body and down his legs. Taking my hands to his inner thighs, I stroked gently, all the while getting nearer to his crack. I could see more toe-curling and heard some muffled sounds as he fisted the bedding. This was very pleasing to both of us evidently! I was starting to get turned on too so had to keep my lower body away from his face.

Removing the towel now, I moved both my hands to his buttocks and with splayed fingers, massaged them steadily, taking my hands further down in slow circles just with the tips of my fingers. I lightly moved my hand up and down along his crack and down between his cheeks.

The oil aided the movement of my fingers and it became quite slick down there. Liam jumped slightly at the initial invasion and then began to almost vibrate. His shuddering told me this was pleasurable and his quiet oaths told me it was probably a bit of a guilty pleasure. I still didn't say anything and just kept smiling silently.

As I encouraged him and parted his legs even more, my hand moved down between his buttocks towards the base of his shaft. My fingers stopped short and pressed gently on the area between his scrotum and his arse. This hugely sensitive area lends itself well to being stimulated.

If I'd got it right, my touch should have sent bolts of lightning into his manhood and elsewhere. Liam let out a loud curse at my initial touch. His toes curled again and then he let out a huge groan of pleasure.

"Good?" I asked teasingly. Of course I knew the answer already.

"Holy fuck, yeah!" He nodded his head, overcome with sensations as he kept moaning.

Some more oil and again I homed in on his scrotum area, this time slowly stroking the area just behind his shaft. I then cupped his balls lightly for a short while. The stroking and the cupping were stimulating him very well. His huffing and extended groan were all the reaction I needed to know that.

As I took my hand round further underneath him, I could feel that he was nicely stiff.

A gentle oily stroking of his manhood from behind elicited some very noisy responses from him as he started to thrust against my hand, unable to stop himself - a few minutes of stroking and he was brought nearly to the edge of release. I could feel his balls tightening and so eased off.

While still holding him, I whispered in his ear "Deep breathe for me, Liam. Don't let go." He did as instructed reluctantly, although it sounded more like hyperventilating!

I withdrew my hand after pinching the base of his shaft underneath to hold things there and stop him climaxing for the moment.

"You fucking cow!" he blurted out. I just chuckled quietly and counselled patience to him. His reaction was fairly typical but I placated him with the promise of something more.

"Time for you to turn over, Liam."

His heavy movements showed me just how under my control and aroused he was feeling as he flopped down onto his back. His eyes had darkened and his lids were heavy with desire. He fixed me with a gaze and I had to bite down on myself to not get sucked into the kiss I so badly wanted to give him and it looked like he wanted to give me. I also wanted to grind myself against him but would have to be patient. He could no doubt see the lust in my eyes too, but I bent down to kiss him in a way that indicated "not now". My self control took a battering there as I saw his hands automatically snake towards me.

I firmly rebuffed his advances with a smile and re-covered him with the towel, taking a moment to wash my hands and take a few deep breaths. He rumbled his disapproval at being spurned.

I dusted my hands with more talc and moved to Liam's chest, swirling my hands over his torso, focusing around his chest and lightly caressing his nipples as I passed by, trailing my fingers along lightly. Not moving my gaze from his, I continued to massage up towards Liam's neck and collarbone and out over to his shoulders. I dropped a light kiss onto his lips and moved away, counting to ten in my head.

Placing a hand over the towel, I leaned firmly on his shaft and just kept the hand there for the count of 30 seconds so that his anticipation levels would rise. With my right hand, I focused once again on the gorgeous light brown circles of his nipples, rubbing a finger lightly around them in turn, slowly and surely, blowing on them to peak them. I kept this up for a few minutes. Liam arched his back unconsciously and let out another groan. I could feel him swell some more under the towel. He liked that. I tongued his nipples further as he enjoyed the arousal from it.

Now for his legs: changing hands, I continued to press firmly on his manhood, moving my hand up and down a few strokes, and then swept my hands down the tops of his legs towards his feet. On the way back up his legs, my touch became lighter and lingered around his thighs and inner thighs, circling gently but not touching the skin of his genitals. I stroked his shaft through the towel again, this time using two fingers to outline his length steadily. The towel was still acting as a dampener to this part of his body, but the sensations were obviously reaching him as he had hardened even more under my touch.

"Breathe Liam, just breathe." I crooned.

"Jesus....." he moaned, moving his head to watch me.

I gently rubbed his solar plexus with two fingers and moved my hands down to the lower part of his belly but above his groin, sliding my fingers along the tender area just above his pubic line, sending sensations down into his groin. Liam was breathing fairly heavily now.

I judged it wouldn't be long now.

Sliding my hand over the towel, I grasped him gently once more, moving in sweeping motions up and down his shaft several times, finishing with two fingers tugging slowly over the head as I removed my hand. Liam's hands had been gripping the bedding and I heard a vague ripping sound. He inhaled some more breaths but I could see he was struggling as I brought him near to climax again. His eyes were now tightly shut and he was squirming gently over the bed, stifling moans.

It was time to hit the bullseye.

Removing the towel, I hovered directly above his manhood. Using one oiled hand at a time, I circled my middle finger and thumb and dragged them slowly down his length, repeating this several times as if I were rolling some cock rings onto it, taking my time, making smooth easy movements. He was swelling perceptibly from this attention and I blew on him to hold him back a bit longer.

However, his groans were coming more often and he was starting to twitch. The head of his manhood swelled like a mushroom and strained against my hand.

At this point, I could control myself no longer and decided it was time to go for broke. I licked up his shaft and rubbed my tongue around the tip. Liam bucked when he felt this and opened his eyes to look down at me. I took him into my mouth and started to suck gently, rolling the head around my tongue, enjoying the taste. He pushed firmly up into my mouth in response, so I took him in fully until he touched the back of my throat. He growled out a long low groan of pleasure, exhaling as he went, clutching the bed. A few movements of my mouth along his length and I could taste the pre-cum.

Now I really needed him inside me so I straddled him swiftly, dropping my towel and rubbing myself against him to our mutual pleasure. I was very wet and my own scent of arousal wafted up, taking my control with it. With a sob of relief, I moved forward and guided Liam's shaft inside me where he had been not long before.

Liam's hips started thrusting up into me with a sense of urgency which matched my own. The massage had been as erotic for me as it hopefully had been for him. Either way, it didn't matter now as I felt him strive to give us both the pleasure we were aching for. I clenched around him as I rode him and in an all too short space of time, Liam emptied himself into me exuberantly, completely carried away in his ecstasy as I let out a cry of pleasure above him.

His lingam and my yoni were connected in divine union. We had enjoyed the journey and arrived in style!

***

**A/N:I'm DEFINITELY not going to say anything else....**

**We have breached the 200 milestone for reviews – thank you so much to everyone for taking the time to leave comments. It's great to know you're still hanging in there with me.**


	61. Across the Universe

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Music Vibe: **The Beatles: Across the Universe. Namaste! I hope you are feeling blessedly relaxed and released after the last chapter. A peaceful and restful chapter for you here, so take a deep breath and stay chilled. Blessings on you.

**CHAPTER 61: ACROSS THE UNIVERSE  
**

**Yolanda POV**

We emerged from the bedroom a while later smiling and hugging after the satisfying massage session which had ended so gloriously. I felt positively charged from the experience and definitely very relaxed. Liam couldn't stop looking at me with awe, as if held in my thrall, for the small gift I'd bestowed on him, as he'd so eloquently put it. It was a little unnerving. He also looked like the cat that had got the cream and it wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out we'd be enjoying tantric blessings again soon.

However, for now, we turned our backs on the bedroom and headed down the stairs to show our hosts some courtesy and spend some time in their company. As we arrived on the landing below, we encountered Carlisle and Esme also emerging from their bedroom down the corridor.

Carlisle was looking pretty unsteady on his feet and certainly dishevelled, so Liam left my side quickly to go to his aid. He took hold of Carlisle's shoulder and asked what the problem was. Carlisle was momentarily speechless and just looked back at Liam as if he'd been stunned.

A lighthearted giggle from Esme made it known that Carlisle was not in any distress – far from it, in fact. His chagrined smile towards us indicated he was actually in a state of shocked disarray and happy confoundment. His usual composure had deserted him.

It fell to Esme to explain that they had, as she put it, "fallen foul of some 'spell' a short while earlier which hastened a retreat to our room for some urgently-needed private time". I realised belatedly this was a euphemism for being overpowered with lust!

Suspecting we were to blame, I queried tentatively. "Our fault?" Grimacing as I said this, I wasn't sure about really wanting to know the answer.

"I suspect so" said a rueful but now coherent Carlisle, slipping his arm around Esme's waist. Esme just grinned goofily from ear to ear, looking from Carlisle to Liam to me in turn. She put a hand on my shoulder, which I took to mean either 'thanks' or 'bless you, don't worry'.

"Oh.....erm....sorry about that." I shrugged and couldn't really think of anything else to say. Well what could I say when my emotions running riot caused happy havoc like this?

"No, no, it's ok." muttered Carlisle, "It's just a little, shall we say, _overwhelming _when it hits. An interesting phenomenon indeed..." He was evidently regaining some of his composure and sliding into thought. "Shall we?" he said belatedly, indicating towards the stairs.

All four of us ambled downstairs and headed into the living room. We slumped down on the huge couch which was like a home from home now. There was nobody else around so I guessed they'd either made themselves absent for similar reasons or had simply gone hunting.

Cuddled up against Liam, I listened gingerly for other sounds in the house, but heard none and surmised the others must have gone out.

We passed the next few hours in the company of Carlisle and Esme on their own, which made for a delightful change. It turned out that Carlisle had ditched his evening shift at the hospital to spend time with us both, although we'd not realised this earlier.

He had evidently been alerted to my anxieties by Edward earlier in the day as I'd flooded his head with umpteen mixed messages, lots of confusion and angst about everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. Between Edward and Carlisle, they'd agreed my crisis of conscience warranted extra attention, especially as Carlisle was technically responsible for me while we stayed in Forks. He did not want me making any rash decisions, given that I was what he teasingly called a "bolter". However, our rampant sexual emotions had intervened before Carlisle had had a chance to sit us down properly - not that he was complaining, he said with a smile while explaining about his chat with Edward.

Carlisle started to discuss the profound effect my heightened emotions had on anyone around me. Initially I thought I'd be embarrassed by the subject, but in fact, under Carlisle and Esme's sensitive handling, it wasn't like that at all.

My hopes that I was controlling my "sex spell" better were evidently misplaced. When I lost control during sexual activity, it seemed that everybody else nearby still did too. It was evidently going to be a while longer before I got a better handle on things. Carlisle confessed he hoped it wouldn't be too soon as he was rather enjoying the rush our presence engendered - although we were sworn to secrecy on that matter.

He also commented it made a change for everyone to be affected at once and had broken down some barriers of late. Edward and Bella had apparently set off some similar situations in the early days of their marriage as Jasper picked up on their longings and transmitted them to everyone else - Carlisle smiled quite a bit about that too. His twinkling eyes and film star grin were a joy to behold. Edward and Bella had evidently broken the ice for our arrival and Jasper was enjoying being on the receiving end of an empath's powers for a change. Esme commented how happy it had made the household to see tensions disappearing in such a wonderful way.

Carlisle and Esme went on to talk about how Esme's newborn status had affected their own relationship. With Carlisle looking on adoringly, Esme related how she and Carlisle had danced around each other for months before actually coming together as a couple and eventually marrying. Their story was very sweet in that it turned out that before they'd each made their feelings known to each (Edward not having spilled the beans), Esme was quite shy of showing her affection for Carlisle for fear of chasing him away. He echoed this sentiment and it was so endearing to hear how their love story had developed – neither had wanted to overstep the mark, but each had desperately yearned to be with the other.

Esme said that the early months of her vampirehood had meant her desire for human blood and her emotions were all over the place. Edward had been the mainstay of her daily routines, while Carlisle was at work, but where her natural instinct would have been to seek solace with Carlisle, she'd had to handle her chaotic thoughts and sexual desires in a more demure and restrained way. Edward did what he could to help her keep her cravings at bay but he could only work so much magic. Carlisle had been the key to her eventual success in avoiding human casualties, but not before one man had lost his life. It had happened a year or so into her vampirehood when Carlisle and Edward had both been absent from the house for a few short hours. For the victim, it had tragically been a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Esme explained to me about her own arrival in the vampire world and how Carlisle and Edward had helped her through her own transition. Carlisle demurred, stating that Edward had done most of the work and protection, but Esme was having none of it. It explained the close bond between her and Edward, who she very much viewed as a son now, even though he had been a vampire longer. She also said that although she and Carlisle were not an item for a while until after her transformation, his presence was hugely important to her wellbeing. She emphasised that having Liam by my side would make a huge difference to my development as a vampire. It was encumbent on the sire to protect and guide their protégé(e) but there were many who abandoned newborns to their fate.

On hearing of Esme's struggles, I emphasised that I didn't mean to be disrespectful about the Cullens' presence in my new life when I said I felt so very lucky to have had my mate already there waiting for me from the start, enabling us to establish such a strong and intimate bond. Hiding my feelings from him was one challenge I thankfully didn't have to deal with. Carlisle and Esme heartily agreed they wished it had been so for them too in the early days, but at least they'd had Edward to fall back on. It was a bittersweet experience and ultimately quite poignant, especially when they later found out they might as well have given in on day 1 and united with their heart's desire. The day they declared for each other, an unbreakable bond had formed.

Their natural reserve and sense of propriety had always been strong. They were not ones to show overt affection, unlike Alice & Jasper for example, because they showed decorum and restraint in the presence of the rest of the family. Even though they were only a few years older, they felt their sense of place within the unit demanded parent-like behaviour from them, in spite of the fact the others were never bothered by them cutting loose. I chuckled at Esme's grimace when she talked about the night-times of late, when Carlisle was working and she knew that things were hotting up for other couples in the house, largely due to my subconscious influence. Carlisle's apologetic expression towards Esme was worth a thousand words. He said he would work on putting the situation right to their benefit. His soft kiss of Esme's lips and her response to him put me in no doubt at all of their devotion to each other.

A sideways glance at Liam told me he was of the same view. His hand squeezed mine more tightly and his dimples made an appearance as he smirked silently.

When Carlisle and Esme finally released from their embrace (their first overt affection I had seen), I apologised for making the family's lives so much harder than they needed to be with my lack of control, but they both sweetly demurred and denied it was so, saying they'd all been thoroughly enjoying our company and looked forward to spending time with us at the new location. As they'd raised the subject, I took the opportunity to ask whether they were absolutely sure about us tagging along to Dartmouth and they claimed they wouldn't hear otherwise. They could see the hesitancy in my face, so Esme shot across to me to hug me and tell me we were coming along and that was that - I laughed at her stern face telling her she couldn't mother somebody twice her age, even if I did appreciate the sentiment!

Our conversation naturally turned to the move and what the rough plan was. Carlisle said he'd be taking time off work for the month before the relocation and the month afterwards, so he could lend a hand and be around for any requirements. Esme cheerfully said this was the most time he'd ever taken off work for a relocation and she was looking forward to having him around and putting him to good use.

That led me to ask how the new location would differ from Forks and how I might handle newborn issues at the new place. Carlisle commented that Edward had raised the exact same issue with him about Bella only the day before.

We talked about the elevated responses that a newborn has to their surroundings, their companions and underlying drives such as thirst, hunting and sexual activity. The desire for human blood was a trickier situation than other cravings. Every vampire was very different in how they acclimatised to their new life - Bella and I would be facing similar challenges.

Carlisle tried to explain the mechanics of why newborns felt so wild at times. He said it was because human blood contained enzymes and antigens which animal blood did not. Our genes had developed to match hunter with prey and the chances were that if vampires had ever had the ability to procreate, in time, their dietary habits would have changed. He underlined, as Liam had said to me, that we were trying to live against type in choosing not to hunt humans. The response untrained vampires felt was purely chemical and a survival instinct which generally overpowered all other instincts. Having a strong will was a good thing.

Some vampires adjusted quickly like Bella, although this was very rare. He commented that I had shown excellent restraint so far generally which boded well for the future. I thought this bullshit, but it was kind of him to say it anyway.

Carlisle described how some newborns went completely feral and had to be destroyed quickly because their killing drew dangerous attention to the existence of our kind. Others fell into camps such as Liam's where they were given guidance and training which honed their talents and development. They existed outside of the human world more or less, not coming into contact with them. Then there were others such as myself and Bella who existed as satellites to the human world for a period of time and would one day interact with them. This was generally only possible by keeping humans off the menu and by forming strong bonds with other vampires.

As Carlisle described his own experience, I felt sad he'd had to go through his seminal initiation and subsequent adjustment all on his own all those years ago. He was truly a rarity himself. I couldn't imagine what strength of character it must have taken for him to adapt and reason his way through the overwhelming desires that must have flooded him as he fought to control himself – all on instinct and without guidance. His compassion above all was what saw him through those decades until he found the Volturi and learned more about himself.

Esme commented that it had taken her several years to be able to stand being in the presence of humans, and although they had lived on the outskirts of a couple of towns in her early years, she rarely ventured into town and mingled with the locals. Of course, back in the 1920s, there were far more rural communities and open spaces which allowed the Cullens to live a remote and secluded existence. It was tougher these days, given the US's population explosion but was still very manageable_._

Carlisle and Esme had now warned me what to expect over the coming months and reassured me yet again that now Liam and I had agreed to move east with them, I would be as well protected in our new environment as I was here in Forks. What had happened at Lake Quinault earlier in the week was unfortunate, but a good lesson in what to expect. Carlisle and Edward were thinking about trying some aversion therapy on me, using Charlie's visits. They thought it might help me train my self control. Bella was evidently still finding it difficult, but very bearable. Liam suggested that this might be a good idea if Bella and Edward were amenable, since we could do it in controlled surroundings. We had another 3 months to use his visits beneficially, as long as he didn't mind himself being the subject of a controlled experiment. Carlisle said he would speak with the three of them and clear it. Liam spotted the chagrin in my reaction.

"Are you ok with that Bella?" he asked with concern.

"Well if you and the others are willing to deal with the potential disruption, then yes of course I will try. I just hate being such a bind to everyone."

"Nonsense," said Carlisle. "Like I've said before, we knew what we were taking on in agreeing to change you. We've been there before and know how it goes. Please don't worry - you couldn't be in safer hands than with Liam and my family." He sat forward in his seat, eyes lit up. "Besides, we enjoy a challenge!"

"Yeah well, you'd better stand by with an elephant gun or something because it won't be as pretty as dealing with Bella." Liam cuddled me when I said that, plonking a kiss on my cheek.

We voiced our thanks once more to Carlisle and Esme for their patience in talking things through with us.

We were about to have a break, when there was a flurry of activity at the door and an aura of energy radiated into the room, swiftly followed by Alice and Jasper. Immaculate timing, but then how could it not be when Alice had foreseen this discussion?

On spotting me sat on the couch, Alice immediately buttonholed me about the wedding dresses. Esme stood up and clapped her hands, stating it was the purrfect time for us to attend to some first fittings. She and Esme were making the dresses and waistcoats and had already tacked some garments together. It seemed their talents extended to more than just shopping! So without further ado, they both hauled Liam and me up from our seats and separated us - each taking one of us into a separate room.

Somehow Alice persuaded me to stand still for a couple of hours for my first dress fitting while she went over details and ideas. I tried very hard not to listen to Liam and Esme's conversation next door as he was being fitted for his waistcoat in the tartan Alice felt was only right he should wear. I could hear his gruff responses to Esme and could picture his expressions. It obviously didn't take her as long to sort him out as my needs and I heard him leave the room after half an hour and wander off to find Jasper. "See you later, sweetheart. Love you." he shouted by the door, scratching it lightly with his fingernails as he passed.

As Alice and I were quietly talking, I asked her how her own dress was coming on. She and Renesmee were going to have a knee length version of my dress because I'd had an idea for the reception which she, Renesmee and I would work on after tomorrow. We'd settled on lots of tulle and ribbons for the dresses, with broderie anglaise as the main material. I had wanted a slightly Victorian feel to the outfits and had moved away from satin as a consequence. Renesmee had been very excited about her first dressing fitting and Alice said she'd looked a picture in it even though it wasn't finished. We agreed that we would all reconvene the next day to put the finishing touches to Renesmee and Alice's garments so I could see the full effect of them. Mine would require some pearls and sparkles putting on, which I undertook to do.

The subject of my headwear was still being debated, but Alice and I both favoured a garland of flowers - for all three of us in fact - so we settled on cream bud roses. "Keep it simple", I kept saying.

Alice twittered on about preparations and was happy with things generally. She'd organised the other flowers and the decorations for the cottages. She wouldnt let me in on the secret for that, but we agreed to discuss some of the reception activities away from the ears of others at the house. She suggested that we went out for a drive together the next day, which I agreed to, subject to Liam's approval. I still had to deal with the matter of the wedding vows and had so far had writer's block on the issue. _A great thing for a writer to have no words to offer. the most important words I will probably utter._

We talked about music and agreed what would be played as we all arrived via the stairs at the lighthouse, as well as what would be played for our first dance together. Edward would be put in charge of making sure it happened smoothly, as well as hopefully dealing with the special musical item I was preparing. There was no piano at the cottage, so it would be something pre-recorded. He had also agreed to put together a mixed compilation for us all to dance to and let our hair down. As only Jacob and Seth would be eating any buffet food, that would leave us lots of time for dancing and party games.

When Alice and I had finished with the fitting and discussions, we rejoined the others in the living room. We'd heard Bella, Edward and Renesmee arriving for their evening visit while we were otherwise occupied. We went and said hello. My first thoughts were for Renesmee. When she saw me, she waved. "Dance lesson tomorrow?" I asked her before we all got distracted with other topics of conversation. She nodded her head. "Good, sweetie. We'll have a session in the morning and maybe have a play on the piano after if you'd like." "Yes please Auntie Yo" she piped from her spot in Edward's arms. Edward smiled at both of us.

_Edward, when you get a moment, can we have a chat about a musical item I have in mind for the wedding? _Edward nodded assent discreetly at me, masking it as a nod hello.

Today had turned out to be a special day, all in all. All was well in the universe for the moment. I really hoped it stayed that way.

***

**A/N: A bit of a mixed bag, but I hope you don't mind. I always like "family" time. I'd love to write about Carlisle and Esme more but Eliseshaw does it so much better than anything I might offer. She's one classy lady! In the meantime, wedding preparations will ramp up and Yolanda will spend more time with Alice, Renesmee and Edward. Keeping it simple still takes planning....!**

**The song: www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=Rj-4t9drUlM&feature=related**

**Thank you for following this story. Real life Yolanda has rallied after her chemo last week. Is back into eating chocolate and making us all smile again.**


	62. Steal My Heart

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **Citrons pressés!

**Music Vibe: **Van Morrison - Steal My Heart Away. Northern Irish blues man and legend and Celtic soulman and romantic!

**CHAPTER 62: STEAL MY HEART AWAY**

**Yolanda POV**

The moment I'd finished speaking to Renesmee, I felt familiar arms snake around my waist and pull me away from beside Alice.

When I turned to Liam, he was smiling enigmatically. He silently took my hand and pulled me out of the living room with me tottering behind him in my heels. I waved a hurried goodbye to Nessie and the others. As I looked at Alice and raised my shoulders in a quizzical shrug, she beamed me a smile. Edward, standing behind her, tilted his head towards Liam's thoughts and cracked a smile.

As I was hauled unceremoniously from their company, I wondered what on earth was going on. _What the.....? _

I stared at Edward and implored him with my eyes to spill the beans, but he merely waved a "go on" motion with his free hand. _Oh great, no clues. Thanks a bunch Edward! _I heard his quiet chuckle.

Liam took me to the music room and went to the wall where the music centre controls were hidden. He punched a button, did an about-face and still holding my hand, walked us further into the room, pirouetting me into the middle of floor area where there were no pianos taking up space.

I instantly twigged his invitation to dance and heard the first strains of an unfamiliar tune come through the various hidden speakers. The song had a gentle swaying melody and we started slowly dancing to it. Liam caught me up in his arms, clasping my hand and holding me to him tightly as he led me around the dancefloor.

About 10 seconds in, I realised it was a beautiful lilting Van Morrison track, all Celtic softness and romance. My breath caught as I listened to the lyrics and they started sinking into my consciousness. Liam quietly murmured the words in my ear as we moved round. It was a beautifully sentimental song and I knew Liam had chosen it especially for me. This understanding made me reach up for a kiss from him as the last bars of the song faded. There was a special gentleness about him and his body language screamed affection. He was so tender, it blew me away and I could have cried as he kissed me back ardently.

As we parted from our kiss, another Van Morrison track followed. I melted into Liam's arms again as "Have I Told You Lately?" filled the room with romance and he bear-hugged me to bits. We resumed smooching again, as Liam bussed my cheek gently as we went and held his head against mine. We were soon back to kissing again like moonstruck lovers.

I then recognised the strains of "Dedicated to the One I Love", which made me smile. This was followed by the beautiful "Give Me Love" and then "Everywhere" and "All You Need is Love" which had us both singing along as decades old well-known lyrics came tumbling out from our memories.

"Stuck in the Middle with You" broke the slower mood nicely as we came together and parted as he twirled me in pirouettes. "What a Fool Believes" lightened the tone further and with some Santana, I was starting to fly.

Liam's eyes barely left mine when I wasn't leaning against his chest for the slower numbers. He hardly said anything, just gazing and smiling, being in the moment and making the most of it.

By the time "Delta Lady" and "Brown Eyed Girl" filled the room, we'd really loosened up and were totally into the music and dance, stepping out like pros and going for the catch and release movements. I was really flying by this time, having a whale of a time. Liam's smiling face and twinkling eyes were a constant as he snatched kisses whenever I got close enough.

After that first chosen track, the music was evidently on a random selector, mixing things up between slow and more pacy numbers. It didn't matter that nothing matched and the music was from different decades and types of artists - as long as it had a rhythm, we found the dance for it.

I belly-laughed at times as Liam matched me step for step when I pushed him to see what he could do with different challenges. I found he was more accomplished than I could ever have imagined - his sense of rhythm was impeccable and he'd obviously taken the trouble to learn how to dance properly on his travels. When the pace picked up, he concentrated on putting me through my paces too and I relished kicking up my heels like the good old days.

We'd been joined by Rosalie & Emmett who were drawn by the laughter and then also Carlisle & Esme who did some nifty footwork to Delta Lady. The others had drifted in too and joined in the fun at the edges of the room. Renesmee particularly enjoyed Brown Eyed Girl and giggled when Bella & Edward sandwiched her between them in their arms for Stuck in the Middle which was repeated for her benefit.

The atmosphere was happy and relaxed as we all danced the evening away, enjoying the vibes.

We were treated to quite an eclectic mix of music and rhythms. I heard new pieces which touched my heart, such as an instrumental I later found out to be by an Irish musician called Pieter Burger (Nymph's Cove) or a gentle folk piece by Jess Turner (Deeper) which allowed us to get up close and personal, so Liam was able to nibble my ear as we gently swayed. He did the same to some of the more jazz/swing pieces such as Count Basie and Harry Connick Jr's "All the Way" - the latter staggered me as I reacquainted myself with his music, having forgotten just how good a singer and pianist he is and what I'd been missing all that time I couldn't dance and simply enjoy myself.

The random selection touched me on every level – tweaking the fun bits and massaging the softer parts and also giving me a greater appreciation of Liam. He loved to dance. So did I. We felt natural together and it gladdened my heart to have found a soulmate on this hugely important hobby - we were like old-time sweethearts going to the local dance to "court" and enjoy the music of the time. Equally I knew Liam would have been at home at a proper function such as a dinner & dance or a benefit ball - I could imagine him in a tuxedo and black tie. He'd be sexy hot! The thought almost made me come out in hives!

Emmett had been watching Liam and me quite closely as we partied happily. He would give me winks periodically as we passed one another. I suspected he was up to something.

At times through the evening, we played "musical partners", swapping over dance partners which resulted in some barracking, particularly by Emmett who towered over me, much to the amusement of Jasper who stood against the wall watching us and trading insults while Alice danced with Edward to the faster tracks. Bella didn't seem to mind sitting those faster dances out with Renesmee. I loved to see Alice dance as she spun under Edward's expert lead.

Never one to miss the opportunity for a wind-up, during one particular dance, Emmett lifted me up to his head height for a few twirls which was quite amusing and held me clamped firmly to his chest, making like I was a life-sized doll. I was giggling like an idiot and could see the wide smiles of all around me as Emmett swung me around.

Liam's warning rumbles only made Emmett more mischievous and refuse to give me back for several dances. He finally caved and instead of passing me back to Liam, he handed me over to Carlisle for a more sedate sweep around the room. Emmett wasn't daft and knew Liam wouldn't touch him while Esme was his partner! Esme's delighted eyes reflected she knew what her boy was up to. Mind you, he lifted her up as well as Carlisle observed him over my shoulders. Carlisle winked down at me and smiled.

During one of my turns with Carlisle, he sweetly told me how nice it was to be having more of these musical evenings of late because it had given him the chance to reconnect with Esme on a fun level. She too loved to dance and he reckoned my influence on the household had been a good one as we'd injected some more fun into our evenings as well as excitement. He reminded me quietly that I brought as much joy to their lives through my love of music and dance as I did their concern for my welfare. He said the joy outweighed the concern and this was why he and Esme loved having me and Liam around. I was really touched by his compliments and gave him thank you kiss.

After a lively evening and Liam's arms had reclaimed me, Jeff Buckley's "Lover You Should've Come Over" came on. I had an inkling then that Liam had reached his limit. It was a slow and intense song. Liam hugged me tightly to him, becoming a little more insistent than before, his lips locking with me as he steadily eased us round in a circle on the spot. He turned me around so I had my back to him, snuggling in to his chest as he nuzzled into my neck with his arms wrapped around my waist - vertical spooning, you might say. As we moved oh so slowly on the spot, I could feel that he either had a torch in his pocket or he was very pleased to see me.

I suspected he was not far off whisking me from the room but didn't say anything because, whatever happened, I'd had a wonderful evening.

Just as I'd thought, the instant that last emotional song stopped playing, Liam muttered an "Excuse us" and propelled me forwards out of the room to noisy catcalls and clapping - Emmett never missed a trick, and nor for that matter did Jasper who whistled appreciatively! Even the normally reserved Edward and Carlisle laughed at us and joshed each other around.

I was both mortified and delighted - hating to think what poor Renesmee must have made of it all. We were acting like teenagers again but it felt wonderful. I couldn't believe Liam was showing his affection for me so much and acknowledging his ardour so freely in public, but the increasing potency of his musk made me not care about appearances a few moments after leaving the room.

The interior of the house whizzed by in a blur as Liam hauled me up the stairs with quiet urgency. About two seconds after he gently closed the bedroom door behind us, he was pushing me back against it and leaning an arm against the wall over me. He pulled my chin up with the tips of his fingers and leaned in for a long slow kiss. With relief, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately as our tongues meshed and I felt the sexual energy radiating off him. I started to pull myself up him, but he stopped me by holding me just under the armpits. He gently stroked the sides of my breasts with his thumbs. My underwear was damp the instant he did that and I felt a little shaky.

Liam pulled me across to the bed tenderly and wordlessly. His stillness was electrifying. I held my breath for a few moments, lest I broke the spell - for I was literally spellbound. His languid body language simply dripped sex appeal and it was my turn to be held in his thrall.

He gently guided me down onto the bed, laying down beside me, immediately pinning me down with another long luxurious kiss. He started slowly peeling clothes off me and himself, gently kissing the various bits of my flesh which were uncovered as he went. As he undressed himself achingly slowly and I let my lips drift across his skin making him shudder. He would stop to watch me with heavy lidded eyes. His eyes were almost like laser beams searing my soul.

The only sounds were of rustling clothes, the breaths we took and our hushed gasps from the long kisses. Liam's tenderness was exquisite as the anticipation mounted in me of what was to come. I let him lead the pace, happy to go with whatever he wanted to do.

He was absolutely mesmerising.

He moved over me full length, resting on one arm and not putting his weight on me. The air between us became statically charged and my hair was literally standing on end.

Meanwhile, Liam's tongue laved across my neck and collarbone, homing in on the base of my neck where he had bitten me that first time and which remained ultra-sensitive to touch. I didn't know whether he was going to nip the skin, draw blood or simply brush it with kisses - my toes curled at the thought of any of those options. In the event, gentleness reigned and he stayed there worshipping the spot for a few minutes at a time. He sucked and kissed the skin as I melted under his caresses.

All the while, his other hand gently moved over my body, stroking me and making me all goose-bumpy. He drew his finger lightly up and down my inner thighs, making them tingle and sending sensations straight up into my groin which nearly had me losing control. My arousal was mounting rapidly with each touch and I could feel my body humming like a violin string.

I noted absently the sounds of Edward & Bella saying hurried goodbyes downstairs and knew that my vibes were spreading the love to every adult in the vicinity. I didn't rightly care enough to rein them in after what Carlisle had said.

Meanwhile, Liam was already rock hard and his excitement evident from the tenting of his boxers which I could see out of the corner of my eye. However, he was taking his time, savouring the anticipation and the slow foreplay. Whenever I put my hand out towards his erection, he slowly moved it away.

Bit by bit he removed our clothing until we were completely naked. When his erection sprang free and stood magnificently proud in the low light of the bedroom, I looked at it longingly and licked my lips. I don't doubt my pupils dilated in that instant! I took a sharp intake of breath, imagining it within me very shortly. I then glanced up at Liam and saw a smirk pass his lips from witnessing my reaction. He edged closer and stroked himself against me, still not allowing me to touch him down there. I could only moan with pleasure as the image of it moving inside me took hold more strongly in my mind. I was dripping in readiness for his entry and still he did not make a move to do so. He was driving me insane with want.

Instead, I saw his tongue extend and start to lick me slowly from the hollow in my throat, down my chest between the valley of my breasts, circling and sucking gently on each nipple as he backed down me steadily.

As I groaned in pleasure from his attentions, he moved his tongue across my belly towards my mound, where he paused a moment and looked up to make sure I was watching: I was now watching him very closely indeed.

He held my gaze bewitchingly and then dived into my folds, taking in my clit and sucking divinely on it. My body's reaction was predictable as I jolted at his electric touch and let out a faint mew of ecstasy. My eyes rolled back in my head and I arched under him. He gripped my hips and let his tongue play around, intensifying the pleasure as I grabbed the bedclothes. He took his tongue further down and dipped it into me. Parting my legs wider, he put his hands underneath me and pulled me up, angling my hips towards his mouth. He buried his tongue as far as it would go inside me and sucked on me as I writhed with pleasure, stifling my cries with my fist.

After a few minutes of that, my breaths came shorter as I teetered on the edge of release. Liam backed off, pulled himself forward over me until his face was over mine. His erection gently rubbed against my folds, getting ready for what I so badly wanted.

I could feel that Liam was wet with leakage himself while he brought my intimate scent to me and kissed me deeply. He was cocked and ready to go. He was holding my tenuous control hostage on some silent countdown, making me almost cross-eyed with expectant delirium.

When he was satisfied he had brought me to the peak of anticipation where I could hold on no longer - my arms desperately groping for him almost certainly being the hint - he plunged into me to the hilt as I moaned under him. He stifled my rising moans with his tongue and worked steadily within me for about ten strokes as my hips bucked up to meet him eagerly.

That was all we needed to go completely over the edge as we both rocked into sublime orgasm together as I tightened and convulsed madly around his pulsating cock while he grunted into my neck. He tightened his hold on me as his seed spilled in me copiously and I thought I would die from too much loving.

We clung to each other like we were drowning - well, I suppose we were - drowning in semen, sensations and "sextasy"!

***

We stayed clamped together, Liam with his arms up under my shoulders and his face buried in my neck, for a good long while, both needing to stay connected as we eased down slowly slowly from our climactic crescendo.

We kissed and nuzzled each other's cheeks, whispering sweet nothings to each other. We rubbed noses as I held his face between my palms, smoothing the planes of his facial contours as I gazed into his eyes.

I had no doubt that I was adored right then. I certainly adored him for making me feel so special.

We also shared a moment of glee when we heard the laboured breaths of others in the house as they went about their own sexual epiphanies, thanks to our "sex spell" as Esme had described it (or "sexual healing" as Emmett teasingly called it now).

I rather imagined that Renesmee had been hustled back to the cottage by her eagerly-fevered parents and hoped for her sake that she had fallen into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow!

***

**A/N: Need a cold flannel now and a quick word with Liam on the telephone - he'll have to warn me if he's going to get loved up like this in future!  
**

**The Van Morrison song – no YouTube available, but you can sample it at this link: www(dot)metrolyrics(dot)com(slash). ****If you scroll down the page to just above the lyrics, there's a tab on the lefthand side that says "listen now"**

**Thank you so much to everyone for taking the time to leave comments. You're the light in my darker days.**


	63. Surf's Up

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning:** Luscious Liam lets loose his lemony loving again.....

**Music Vibe: **Moody Blues - "Driftwood"

**CHAPTER 63: SURF'S UP!**

**Yolanda POV**

The rest of May flew by in a blur of dress fittings, sorting shoes and finery out, making sure the Cullen men and Liam were outfitted properly, finalising details, commissioning the rings, dancing lessons with Nessie and Alice who was delighting in her newest hobby, liaising with the trustees of the lighthouse, composing our vows, and also getting the legal paperwork sorted.

Liam and Alice had taken their trip to Port Angeles to conclude the formalities for our marriage licence. I envied them the trip and regretted more than I cared to admit that this was one element of the arrangements I would miss out on. I wished in a way that I temporarily had Edward's talent and could pull the memory of it from Alice's mind. However, I had to shrug it off as the trip was only a means to an end which Liam later reported Alice had carried off beautifully. The clerk had apparently complimented Liam on netting himself such a beautiful wife - he confessed that he and Alice had had to kiss to pull off the ruse convincingly! A spark of jealousy and amusement crossed my face at that admission. Alice teasingly proclaimed she always knew Liam had a soft spot for her.

We had also had conversations with Edward and Rosalie about music for the wedding – Liam had kindly left the choice of music to them and me on the whole, apart from the track for the first dance which he was adamant he wanted to choose. I was happy to let him have his way on that one.

While Edward and I were talking musical compositions and trying out different songs for a project I had in mind, we played around alot on the piano, sometimes with Rosalie and Nessie joining in. This led to quite a bit of riotous fun and laughter in those moments when we cut loose. Bella spent the time with Esme either sorting food for the wolves or with Rosalie following Alice's orders. Looking after Nessie obviously took up a fair bit of their time too.

As default den mothers, Esme and Bella were going to be in charge of food for the wedding too and Bella confessed she liked having something different to focus on. She was also amused by Nessie's general excitement over the day. Bella also admitted she would very much like to contribute a short reading at the reception. Liam and I loved that idea and told her we were very happy to leave it to her to do whatever she felt comfortable with. We didn't want anything formulaic and were happy to go with the flow to make it an easygoing day.

I spent alot of time listening to tracks and surfing the internet for musical downloads, with Edward's assistance. His knowledge of modern music, as well as classical, was quite encyclopaedic and I did wonder at one time whether he had digested a complete copy of the Guinness Book of Records and the Amazon CD catalogue! We opted to choose music from a whole range of decades and musical types, rather like our musical evening earlier in the month. I trusted him and Rosalie implicitly to make the right choices – all I did was add some "must haves" and agree to let them mix it up, with the proviso that the first half hour would purely be for slow dances only.

I had no idea what Liam would choose for the first dance, even though I tried to winkle the information out of him. He didn't even give in to the tickling torture I unleashed on him one evening, although we had fun with the jiggly consequences.

In between putting my head together with Alice and the girls over the few minor details that needed sorting, Liam and I dealt with the nutty issue of best man and who would give me away. I wasn't initially bothered about having someone give me away for such a small celebration, but when I thought about it, I realised it was a way of saying "thank you". With that in mind, I approached Emmett one afternoon.

"Emmett darling, can I have a word?" He was outside on the driveway, cleaning one of his vehicles in the afternoon sunshine.

"Ooh are you getting ready to throw some sexual healing on me, honey? If you are, I'd better go and find Rose" He threw a huge grin at me and made to move away from the hosepipe he was wielding.

"Whisht! Shut up Emmett and behave!" I grinned happily up into his smiling face. "You've completely thrown me now. What was I going to say? Oh - I was actually going to ask you a favour."

"Want to go for a drive?" He pulled his keys out of his pocket and threw them in the air, ready to head off if I said yes.

"Thanks for the offer but what I've got to say won't take long."

"Ok then honey – shoot!"

"Well, given you were the one to find me in the woods that day right at the beginning...." I shuffled from one foot to the other. _Damn I had this planned out.... didn't think it would be so hard. _

"Yes....?"

"And if it weren't for you, there would be no me and no wedding...."

"Hmmm...? Spit it out honey – I don't bite." He dazzled me with a toothy smile anyway.

"Oh very funny! I was wondering if you might give me away at the wedding? I feel a bit stupid asking a gorgeous young fella like you to give away someone old enough to be your mother, but I just wondered......"

He watched me stutter awkwardly for a moment and then relented. "Hell yeah, 'course I'll do it. I'd be honoured. In fact I'm tickled pink you've asked me. Is that all? I thought it was something serious." He cracked another huge grin.

"Erm yeah. It's enough isn't it? It'll be a symbol of the Cullens getting rid of me at long last!" We chuckled at the comment.

"Somehow I don't think we're going to be rid of you for a long while yet. And I'm glad about that - you're fun to have around." Emmett bent down and lifted me up in a bear hug. He gave me a peck on the cheek and put me back down, looking at me more seriously. "Yolanda, it really would be my pleasure to escort you. Rose will love the idea." His face lit up with mischief. "Besides - she's always saying I should make myself useful round here!"

"Thanks a million Emmett. Can't tell you how I appreciate it." I blew out a sigh of relief.

"No worries. And thank _you_. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go and find Rose." With that he loped off towards the garages at the back, calling Rosalie's name.

_Right one down, one to go._

When I turned around, Liam sidled up to me and muttered "Hello, love". He said he'd just collared Jasper about being his best man and looking after the rings. Jasper had agreed to his request, so that was those two issues now sorted.

As I looked up at him, I decided to tackle the other issue which was on my mind. "Liam, how do you feel about us getting the girls some jewellery gifts from us both? I would love to gift them all something as a thank you."

"What, not just the bridesmaids?" he arched an eyebrow at me.

"Well, that was what made me think about it. Everyone is contributing to the wedding in their own way. I'd like to get some circle of life pendants for the girls and I was thinking about getting the guys some cufflinks. What do you think?"

"And don't forget we still have to sort that painting out for Esme & Carlisle. I've got together enough decent photos to send the artist and finalise the commission now."

"Ok then, so if you're happy for me to organise the jewellery gifts, will you sort the painting commission out?"

"Yep, sweetheart, of course I will. It's a deal. It sounds like a smashing idea."

"That's great. It'll give me the chance to spend some of my ill-gotten gains thanks to Emmett and Alice." I grinned up at Liam as he took me in his arms for a hug. He nuzzled the top of my head and kissed it. I relaxed contentedly against his chest and breathed in his calming scent. I hated being physically apart from him for any length of time and wondered how long that feeling was going to last.

Rousing from my reverie, I realised Liam was saying something and pulled my head back to look at him.

".....You fancy a drive sweetheart? I think I'd like a run out – far too much frenetic activity going on here!"

"Funny that – Emmett just asked me the same thing."

Liam growled gently. "That young man will bear watching. I think he fancies you! Not that I blame him, of course....."

I grabbed a kiss from the growler. "Give me a moment. I'll just have a quick word with Alice and then I'll be right with you. Get your motor running, big boy...."

I gave him a mischievous smile and slipped quickly indoors to speak to Alice. She and I agreed to rendezvous again in the evening as I wanted to discuss some ideas I'd got for the reception and I was keen for her opinion. As I spoke to her, she simply said "I love it! And yes, I'd love to!"

Trumped again by the visionary.

"You'll have a word then?" Alice nodded back at me and Jasper raised his eyes quizzically between us. "Don't worry Jasper – she'll go easy on you." I dropped a kiss on his cheek and shot out of the door before he could say anything to my teasing. I was winding him up, but he wasn't to know that.

Liam had turned the car around and was waiting for me patiently with the engine running. As soon as my bum hit the seat, he was off down the driveway at a rate of knots. I didn't bother buckling up as I fully intended molesting him the moment we were free and clear of Forks.

Once we hit the main road, Liam gunned the motor and the car purred out of Forks along the same route we'd taken before. I sincerely hoped we were headed for our favourite beach as the sea air would do us both good and I always enjoyed a walk on the beach. All we were missing was a pooch, but there was time for that in the future if vegetarian vampires ever had such a thing as a pet.

While Liam's attention was focused on the road ahead, the traffic around him and keeping an eye out for traffic cops, I waited for my moment. Liam had put a CD on to play as was his habit now in the car, something with a slow rhythm and bluesy tones. As he adjusted his position and relaxed back into his seat, he threw me occasional sideways glances and I returned his smile easily as I enjoyed being in the car, just the two of us. Our combined scents swirled around and I enjoyed bathing in the heady aroma.

As the traffic started to lighten, I swooped in on him and had his trouser zip open in a second. Liam's sharp intake of breath and barely concealed grunt signalled his surprise as he squirmed back in his seat with sudden tension. I noticed however he was by no means completely unprepared for an amorous adventure, as he was already semi-aroused. The car vibrations always did that to me - especially when the speedometer hit a constant 80mph – and so I was glad to revel in a moment of pure naughtiness.

"Yolanda!!"

"Mmmm?"

"Jesus wept, what are you doing?"

"Can't talk. Got my mouth full". I didn't look up. He groaned as I moved him into my mouth.

"Christ, you'll have us off the road in a moment." He made further noises I couldn't identify, but I definitely had at least half his attention.

I momentarily eased from out of my mouth. "I'd rather have you on the road, my luscious Liam." I resumed my attentions to his treasure trove.

I could feel him tense a little and growl as he fought to keep his attention on driving. "I hope there's no traffic cops around. Oh my God, I wonder what the penalty is for breaking the speed limit, the belt law and blow job offences?"

"Shut up and keep driving." I advised, keeping my head down out of sight and continuing to work on him. I could feel myself getting aroused too.

"Fuck, Yolanda, don't do that!" I had been sucking rather strongly on him and using my teeth to slide up and down his shaft. His foot stomped on the accelerator pedal involuntarily and the car's speed increased dramatically for the count of about five.

"Don't blame me if you get us banged up for a night in the cells, sweetheart." Can you imagine Bella's father's face if we walked through the doors on charges of sexual misconduct behind the wheel or whatever they call it out here? Jesus Yolanda, you'll be the death of me. Stop that!"

He groaned some more and didn't say anything for a good five minutes as I was enjoying myself. He was too but he had to be more circumspect about it. His mix of growls and grunts spurred me on. While doing so, I had visions in my mind of a film I couldn't recall the name of with George Segal and Natalie Wood as she does the same for him on the road through town at night.

In the end, he put his hand gently on my head as I bent over him and brought him to his climax about five minutes after that. How he had the presence of mind to indicate before pulling over and losing control, I'll never know!

I didn't look up when he stopped driving, but continued to make love to him with my tongue and teeth, eventually taking all he had to give as he cursed like a trooper and convulsed in my mouth about 100 yards off the main road at about mile marker 10 outside of Forks. He accidentally hit the horn on the steering wheel and very nearly took a chunk out of the roof felt.

After he'd calmed down and subsided, I cleaned him up, rearranged him and zipped up his trousers with a little pat. "There now, job done."

As I sat up afterwards with a huge lustful but satisfied smile on my face, he caught hold of my cheeks between his palms. "You witch! I'm going to get you for that." He then proceeded to kiss me fiercely, not letting me go until he'd made a thorough job of it. I smirked quietly and pretended to ignore him.

He then slammed the car into gear and wheeled around back onto the main road. He gunned the motor and headed on towards what I guessed would be "our beach". I was very happy at that thought.

As we pulled up at the familiar parking spot, I stretched and got out of the car, pulling on a long overshirt in an attempt to look the part of a human going to the beach. I had some cut off denim shorts on and bare feet encased in sandals. Liam had grey jogging pants on and a loose shirt. He kicked off his shoes, so I did likewise. He grabbed my hand and we started to walk along the beach, heading down towards the surf.

For the first five minutes or so, I was minding my own business and enjoying the gentle mooch along the sands. I inspected sandworm trails and picked up bits of flotsam strewn about, as we ambled towards one end of the bay and the big driftwood tree that lay up near the large boulders that jutted out into the sea.

Liam suddenly let go of my hand and blurred out of his jogging pants and shirt, leaving just his boxers on. As I was looking at him askance, he scooped me up and raced for the water with me screaming my head off with laughter. With one mighty heave, he threw me in!

_Oh nice one Liam. I'm bloody soaked now. You git! _I surfaced as small rollers came in and hit the shore. I wiped the water from my face and stood there staring at Liam, trying to look annoyed when I wasn't really.

The laughter suddenly died on his face and he stood stock still, staring back at me. I turned to look behind me, wondering if there was a shark's fin there or something. As I turned back, Liam was right there in front of me with a look of want on his face that staggered me in its intensity. As I looked down, I could see my nipples had pebbled with the cold of the water and I was the winner of the wet shirt competition this afternoon as my clothing clung to my body.

I looked back into Liam's face which was now about two inches from mine. He was poised as still as if somebody had hit the pause button on the TV remote control. He wasn't breathing. His gaze simply bore into me and like a laser beam, made contact with my insides.

"Liam" I whispered and before I could utter another word, his mouth was clamped to mine as if he was giving me the kiss of life. His body melded to mine as the waves gently hit us and unable to move us, simply broke around us.

My automatic reaction was to put my legs around his waist and so the heat of his groin met with mine and threatened to explode.

He cast a look in either direction and seeing nothing to deter him, his hands went to his underwear. Holding me with one arm, he bent down to remove them one-handed, throwing the offending clothing some yards back onto the beach. In an instant, he had also done the same with my shorts and undies. The clothes would be safe there on the beach for the time being.

When he brought his free arm back to touch me, he adjusted me to sit against his groin that he could access me properly. I needed no prompting whatsoever and covered his mouth with a desperate kiss as he submerged us under the water's surface.

That was a completely new experience for me. I was momentarily distracted. I had not been in this environment as a vampire before and although I didn't need to breathe, I had not been a swimmer in my human life and still needed a moment not to let a sense of panic touch me.

Liam however was wasting no time and kissed my mouth and neck with a passion he normally reserved for after feeding.

His erection, which had been nestling up against me, assumed point and headed off on its own excursion inside me. He sank his full length into me and naturally I leaned back in the bliss of it. I could see the light playing on the surface of the water above us and felt myself transported into a whole other state. Liam started worshipping me as his hands roved over my body and my breasts, gently tweaking and stroking me into a heightened state of arousal.

He sank down with us to the sea floor beneath, so we were still submerged. We were not that far out from the shoreline but enough to be under about 4 feet of water. I was taking all this detail in as the heat fired inside me claiming my attention. Liam claimed my mouth again for good measure as I ended up straddled in his lap kissing him like it was going out of fashion. My head was full of watery sounds of the surf breaking and of bubbles leaking from our remaining clothing and the fizz of the receding waves on the beach.

Liam was raring to go and pushed up into me to the hilt, making me feel glorious. He made love to me for several minutes and then flipped us over, allowing us to be carried inshore steadily by the tide. I had to admit it was still my natural reaction to want to take a breath while I was kissing Liam because his scent was hugely important to me normally in lovemaking. The sensible part of my brain made sure I didn't actually inhale water as he was kissing me. This new surreal environment was slightly freaky but interesting - a first for me in this new life.

As we grounded ourselves on the sands, we had a bit of a "From Here to Eternity" moment in the surf as the waters lapped around us while Liam kept up his rhythmic strokes. He was taking his time and enjoying the al fresco loving as my legs were wrapped around him, keeping him deep within me. I didn't care if anybody might be watching – I just wanted my man to keep loving me. Now we were not submerged, I could scream it to the seagulls and let go!

Liam pushed up my shirt and released my breasts from their confinement, taking hold of them gently and worshipping them too with his sweet tongue. My resulting groans took off and made us more frenzied as I was swept up in his loving. My hips worked against his as I urged him on towards that bit of bliss that made up so much of our time together these days. Liam was an ardent lover and I doubted our afternoon would end with this particular round of lustfulness.

We were getting sand in places that would chafe a human but only served to add to the enjoyable friction of our encounter. As Liam drove himself into me relentlessly now, we sank into the sand a little at a time under his energetic movements. The water caressed our legs and tickled slightly. My nipples were pebbling even more under the influence of the tickling and Liam sensed that, moving down to kiss and lick his way around them once more.

That did it for me as I clenched around him with a shriek, arching up towards him and urging him to release inside me while we were washed clean by the waves. He surged into me as the surf came forward to meet us - a union of elemental forces. No doubt if anybody had been close enough to have heard my cries, they would have been mistaken for those of the seagulls nearby.

No sooner had Liam emptied into me, than I wanted him to do it all over again because I was so turned on. He duly obliged and we didn't get back home for a good few hours.

Fresh air and exercise, the doctor used to say: coupled with a short hunt on the way back, we certainly got that!

***

**A/N: Hmmm....I feel a ride to the seaside coming on. Wonder who I'll take with me..... And where in England can you find a deserted beach...?!  
**

**The song: www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=an97c-1fp8k. Thank you for following my story. You're the light in my darker days.**


	64. You Give Me Something

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **Lovely Liam lemons!

**Music Vibe: **James Morrison – "You Give Me Something"

**CHAPTER 64: YOU GIVE ME SOMETHING**

**Yolanda POV**

When we got back to the house in the evening after our trip to the beach and subsequent hunt, Alice was waiting for us impatiently. Jasper was rolling his eyes and huffing alot, crackling the magazine he studiously making an effort to read. Irritation was rolling off him in waves and I guessed from his body posture that he was either trying to combat some excess emotions from Alice or more likely he had given up the fight.

"Oops, sorry we got held up." I said as I walked up to them. "It looks like somebody is itching for company!"

"Please, Yolanda, take her off my hands before I strangle her." muttered Jasper, making cow eyes at me as he pleaded. Alice muttered under her breath and harrumphed.

"Willingly. Why don't you and Liam get up to some mischief while we go and do girly things? Go and stretch your legs or fire up the Wii and beat each other up over Pong or something?" I reached over and gave Liam a quick kiss before putting my arm round Alice's shoulder. We headed towards the room we'd taken over as a temporary dance studio. "No peeking guys, either. The door stays firmly shut, ok?"

"Oooh get you....!" teased Liam in an exaggerated voice. "That sounds like a challenge." His face was full of mischief.

"You do Mr C and you're dead meat, d'you hear me? We'll be having our first major row if you don't behave." I turned and wagged a finger at him sternly. His face was endearingly impish as he smirked and bit back a comment. He looked at Jasper and rolled his eyes over towards me as if to say "will you listen to that?"

"Better do as you're told Liam or we'll live to regret it. Trust me - payback is a bitch round here." said a resigned Jasper heading out of the room with Liam in tow, whose shoulders were shaking with mirth.

Alice and I went to the studio and shut the door firmly behind us. Edward and Bella had taken Nessie home to the cottage earlier than usual this evening so that allowed us to get a few hours' practice in without Nessie getting underfoot and distracting us.

I was enjoying tutoring Alice in ballet. We'd started a couple of weeks earlier. Her innate talent at dancing was encouraging to tap into. Her sense of rhythm was excellent. She was so lithe and light on her feet that she made an excellent pupil. As she mastered the steps quickly, I was convinced she'd had formal training in her human life. Being a vampire, she naturally had an aptitude for remembering routines and progressions, so she was literally coming on in leaps and bounds.

We changed into loose clothing which we kept in the room, and put on our ballet pumps. I put some music on to play and we went through some basic exercises to warm up together and get in sync. Alice had had a barre fitted along the long wall of the room and the biggest mirror in the house had been fixed up to enable us to watch ourselves while we practised. It wasn't a purrfect arrangement, but was certainly adequate for the job in hand.

Alice turned on the DVD player to run through the routine we were trying to purrfect. The sounds of Tchaikovsky echoed around the room as we ran through the steps. The next couple of hours turned into the usual round of dance and study, frustrations, rewinds, repetitions and laughter.

We honed and refined the routine and I was once again thankful that Alice and I were roughly the same height as we linked hands and danced. We batted ideas around about the elements which Nessie could contribute to – it would be something special as she was so tiny and we wanted to make it her own. It was very much our own variation of a well-known ballet piece.

Nessie's ballet practice was coming on nicely and she looked enchanting when she moved. She did not have the awkwardness of the human four year old she physically resembled – her vampire athleticism gave her a grace which an older child would have struggled to match and also gave her the strength to attempt things no human child would be able to do with so little tutoring. Her confidence also gave her added maturity, notwithstanding her sharp intellect. Again, being vampire, her memory of short routines was excellent.

Nessie had begged to do something for the reception and I had consequently cooked up this surprise for Edward and Bella. I'd asked Edward to procure the music for me but that was the extent of his knowledge and I hoped that Alice was keeping her thoughts shielded on the matter.

I fully expected everyone to be charmed by Nessie's efforts. Alice was hugely excited at the prospect and I was glad it was Alice I was conspiring with because it meant one less person being involved in the secret. The more family we surprised on the day, the better.

After Alice and I had finished our practice session, I discussed with her the other idea I'd had for me to perform a short solo piece. The passing thought I'd had a few days before had turned into a solid itch after Nessie's request and so I'd decided to do my own performance, making the day mine in a way that was purely "Yolanda".

I danced a rough outline of the piece in front of Alice for her to see the effect. I had chosen something from Sleeping Beauty but would need to keep the moves fairly contained. Alice had already double-checked the size of the floor area at the cottage and announced that we should have no problem as long as the furniture was pushed back to the walls. We therefore measured out a rectangle commensurate with those dimensions and I resolved to practice more over the coming evenings, so I wouldn't knock everyone flying. The cottage had hardwood floors which would be purrfect for our needs.

We would practice more with Nessie tomorrow and then the day after that was Liam's birthday, which I had totally overlooked in planning for and had no clue what we might do about.

When Alice and I rejoining the family in the living room, we found Esme there humming to herself as she tidied up. As soon as she saw us, she beckoned us to go with her upstairs. She took us to where the wedding dresses were being stored and revealed to us that she had gone ahead and put the seed pearls and crystal beads on the bodice of my dress – the only one with such ornamentation - a job which I had been determined to do. The crystals which Esme had added to the pearls on the bodice made it shimmer.

The moment I saw the dress, I was speechless – it was so pretty and the finished effect was delightful as it stood on the mannequin.

The bodice had a sweetheart neckline which revealed quite a bit of my collarbone and skimmed the top of my breasts, but was still very modest. The fabric was a silken plain cream damask for sturdiness, but which had been machined to look like broderie anglaise. It was more robust than the thin cotton of traditional summery broderie anglaise. The dress was sleeveless and so wide straps went over the shoulders. The back was cut away in an irregular straight-edged panel which mirrored the front for depth. The bodice went to a V at the front, Elizabethan style, and out from it sprang yards overlayered soft tulle which fell to mid-calf like a ballet dress. Trimming the edge of the bodice at the waist was a fine silky ribbon of emerald green. I would literally step into the dress which had no fastenings other than the ribbon which tied at the back.

Esme encouraged me to try the finished article on and when I looked at the floor length mirror in her closet area, I could hardly believe what I was seeing in the reflection was actually me. The addition of the beading had transformed a simple dress into something truly beautiful. Esme was an artist.

Esme and Alice had also fashioned a floor-length hooded velvet cape in the same green as the ribbon so the dress picked up the tones of that. Esme put this on me. The cape draped fluidly over my shoulders and the front was clasped by a neat Celtic heart knot brooch in silver. I tried on the cream satin pumps which I would be wearing for the ceremony and stood back to admire the effect.

I cast a critical eye over the ensemble and admitted that it looked very pleasing, although I wasn't used to seeing me in such a get up. My finery used to run to little black cocktail dresses back in the day when I attended parties!

When Esme pulled the hood gently up on my head to frame my face, the dramatic effect was increased. I imagined the garland of cream flowers that would adorn my head and the posy of cream flowers that I would be holding in front of me. I stepped forward and back, practising moving in the new outfit and sweeping the cape around so I didn't stand on it.

Esme's hands were clapped to her cheeks, as were Alice's – they both looked radiantly at me and declared it to be wonderful. I chided Esme affectionately for dealing with the beading but she insisted that she found sewing so calming it had been a pleasure to do it. I was very glad to have had that task taken out of my hands, to be honest and freely admitted she'd made a far better job of it than I would have. She had added just the right amount of beading.

Esme said that with the hood up, I looked as ethereal as Arwen in Lord of the Rings because I looked like nothing less than a woodland elf! That was a magical enough analogy for me and I agreed we'd got the look right – we had gone for subtle variations on a theme with the dresses.

With Nessie dressed as a fairy, and Alice in a shorter slightly plainer version of my dress and looking just like the pixie she was nicknamed after, the illusion of mythical creatures was complete.

I also inspected the finished waistcoat for Liam and knew it would look great on him.

I hugged Alice and Esme fondly and thanked them for all their efforts. I cherished their combined efforts to make this simple ceremony so very special.

***

While we were restoring the wedding dress to its place on the mannequin and I was changing back into my other clothes, I heard Liam's voice calling me. He was again at his limit of physical separation from me. Esme and Alice giggled at me as I rolled my eyes, but I confessed I was missing his hugs too. The girls pushed me out of the bedroom and I blurred down the stairs to kiss my man.

He was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs and I flew into his arms. He kissed me ardently and set me back down on my feet. Now we had physically reconnected, I felt him calm down a little, but he was still keyed with some tension.

The final pieces of the wedding puzzle were coming together. I just had to order the jewellery and we were more or less sorted, so I dragged Liam over to the computer in the corner of the room and we spent an hour secretly browsing for the items we'd discussed. We found the website of a jeweller in Seattle and made plans to telephone in the morning to place the order, which said delivery in 48 hours or by personal collection. The jewellers had exactly what I'd had in mind as gifts. I also spotted an item or two for Liam and would have a word with Alice later about procuring them secretly – either with a personal visit or via courier service.

Alice commented they very rarely had deliveries to the house as the sign "Beware of the Vampires" didn't go down too well with delivery men - I nearly wet myself laughing when she said that!

***

Liam's hands had started wandering as we sat snuggled up together on the couch. I was "weddinged out" for the moment and pleased to just chill with my man, doing nothing in particular except snuggle and chat. It was about 3am and the vibe in the house was nice and calm.

Earlier I had been stretched full length on the couch with my head on Liam's thigh. He had gently stroked my hair and my face as we all chatted. Over time I had gradually snuggled in closer to him and I was now sat sideways on his lap. A short while ago, I'd had my arms around his neck but now I was clasping one of the very large couch cushions in front of me as Liam had me snared both front and back – one hand up under my shirt and cupping my breast, a finger gently making circles and tingles; the other hand was variously up under my top stroking my back or also starting to snake its way down the back of my jogging bottoms to caress as far as it could reach. The resulting tingles had me flashing silent warning looks at him as well as silent lustful looks. He would return the looks with a slight dimpled smirk, which made me smile too. I had to bite my lip and look away each time. If I'd been human, I'd have been flushed pink. As it was, it was all I could do not to squirm under his secret attentions.

Jasper would throw a look at Liam now and then as he cottoned on to how Liam was feeling. The latter's subtle sexuality was exuding from his pores tonight and I wondered how we might reasonably make our excuses and head upstairs. In the end I took the lead by stretching and getting up from Liam's lap. I bid everyone goodnight and headed upstairs. I mentally gave Liam to the count of about 30 to follow me up. In the event, I was wrong - he had more self-control than that - it was a full 5 minutes!

In that time, I'd changed out of what I'd been wearing and into something a little more alluring as I cleaned myself up in the bathroom. I smiled to myself as I heard the bedroom door open and shut quietly behind me, swiftly followed by the reflection of Liam as his hands came to rest on my shoulders as I looked in the mirror. He kissed me lightly on the neck and turned away to strip off his clothing. He turned on the shower and then grabbed my hand and hauled me into the shower stall with him. Great! My alluring frothy clothing was immediately soaked, but he evidently liked what he saw as he cast an appreciative eye over my wet form and then leaned in for a kiss on the lips. I loved it when he silently showed me how aroused he was feeling - his body spoke volumes and words weren't always necessary. He was damned sexy when he silently worshipped me. He slung an arm around my waist and pulled me in to his body and his erection jutted against me. He slid it between my legs and rubbed it along the material of my lacy undies. I moaned my own appreciation of that statically charged moment. Liam paused long enough to rip the offending garment off me and then continue to rub himself against me, all the while looking me directly in the eyes, grabbing kisses and running his finger around me lightly, driving me mad with sensations. The warm water running down us was a glorious sensation too.

Liam gripped me under my backside and tilted me towards him so he could plunge into me. I hung onto his neck and leaned back, loving the feeling of his manhood filling me and touching that sweet nub of pleasure just inside me. His arms lifted me up higher so he could get better access to me and also my chest. He buried his face against me as his breath shortened as his strokes quickened. He felt so deep in me that I knew it wouldn't take long for him to climax. Much as I loved him making love to me like this, I whispered in his ear for him not to hold back. "Fill me, my love. That's it sweetie - let it go." His resultant groan and shudder was beautiful as he put his mouth to my neck and gave me a little lovebite. I could feel him pulsing inside me as he filled me with his precious juices. There truly was no more beautiful feeling in the world.

Liam held me in his embrace until he had calmed a little and then he nailed me with another long kiss as he started to move against me again. Holding me up with one arm, his other hand sneaked to the front of me and started to rub gently. He wouldn't release me from the kiss and gently moved two fingers inside me, stroking in and out while rubbing his thumb on my clit. He obviously wasn't going to let me go until I'd found my own release! I rocked against his hand steadily and managed to pull away from his kiss, clinging to his neck in a tight hug as he pleasured me. I kissed his earlobes which I so loved and worked steadily against the friction for a few minutes. I stifled my moans in his neck as he kissed mine. I gripped his head tightly in my hands as my climax built and as I realised that he was already hard again with arousal within me. With the combination his fingers and his manhood, I climaxed just ahead of him very satisfyingly. It took us a while to ride out our combined releases.

I loved this man more each day and was beyond thrilled at how he made me feel. He seemed to like me too!

***

**A/N: I wish we had a shower at home. Worst day's work my husband ever did was ripping the thing out and not replacing it as promised! That was 13 years ago and I'm still waiting....pah! Just one of the reasons he's not The One lol.**

**The song: www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=AweURFBqHk. Thank you for following my story.**


	65. My Love

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning:** There be soft and warm lemons!

**Music Vibe: **Sara Bareilles: "My Love". A smashing lyricist, vocalist and pianist. Her vocal range reminds me of Eva Cassidy. I chose this one for the references to twilight, sonnets, music, rhythm, angels, a poet and flame.

**CHAPTER 65: MY LOVE**

**Yolanda POV**

"White rabbits!" I whispered in Liam's ear as I nuzzled his earlobes. We had barely put each other down since our shower earlier. I was drunk on his musk and his love and as giddy as a lovestruck hormonal teenager.

Every day my attachment to Liam grew increasingly and my need to be connected to him expanded exponentially. In my previous life, I could never have imagined being so reliant upon another individual for my happiness. It still shocked me at times how different I was then as to how I was now.

How could feisty and independent "Love 'em & leave 'em / treat 'em mean, keep 'em keen" Yolanda be one and the same person as the sometimes feral vampire Yolanda who could have tossed Liam aside in an instant, but instead found her whole universe revolving around the sun that was the vampire currently lying on top of her and gently moving inside her for the third time in the past three hours (not counting the double whammy in the shower!)?

On that latter subject, part of my brain felt sure Liam's manhood was going to be worn away to a nub very soon, but another part of my brain acknowledged that his stamina knew no bounds and he could probably keep this (and himself) up indefinitely! Since I had become vampire, we were definitely putting that theory to the test.

The new Yolanda couldn't get enough loving and also loved showing her gentler and vulnerable side to her new partner. Yolanda had undergone a fundamental change and she didn't mind one bit because the more she gave of herself, the more she got back from Liam.

Liam was most definitely the yang to my yin. I was more convinced than ever that he was what some people in the Carolinas apparently call their "split-apart". Liam himself needed no convincing of that – as surely as Alice had told me weeks ago, Liam had fixed on me, his immovable object, with his unstoppable force. Far from cancelling each other out, the forces of gravity pulled us in, inexorably drawing us together - he was my sun and I was his Earth. Our relationship was a fact of life now. We drew energy from each other, we gave life to each other, absorbed warmth and comfort from each other and derived our pleasurable existence from being scorchingly close to one another.

Our spatial awareness of one another reflected the customs and body language I had noted in the other pairings in the household. What had enchanted and intrigued me as a human observing the Cullen family was now second-nature to me as a vampire. We had bonded at a very deep level. If anything should ever happen to Liam now, I would surely feel as if I'd been sucked into a black hole. Liam had seeped into my consciousness on every imaginable level. How had I considered life without him before? He had streaked across the dark and desperate skies of my existence like Halley's Comet – his elliptical journey had finally brought him back to me after many years and I was caught in his tail-blaze. Now he was taking me to the far reaches of a universe I never knew existed and we would be measuring time together in truly astronomical terms.

I had learned alot about myself in the time since Liam had walked into my existence again. Tough as nails though I now was physically, spiritually I was developing into a newer, softer individual. No longer prey to the negative forces of my previous housemate and his malign influences, I was re discovering what a worthy and nice person I actually was, enjoying the simple things in life and being able to live simply without fear or pain.

Many previous assumptions had been pretty much negated by the mere force of Liam's unconditional love. I was mostly accepting of it now and of course certainly enjoying the benefits of it. That I made him happy too, was a cause for celebration which I acknowledged every day. I gave thanks to that universe for the miracle that had happened to me.

We were also steadily learning more things about each other.

I now knew he often spoke more to me with his eyes than his lips. While he could talk up a storm to anyone listening to his hoary old stories and be hugely animated while doing so, he could also be very still and understated. He could be quietly intense and noisily insane, as befitted a Gemini.

I knew he was ticklish and had a great laugh when he let loose. He kept himself contained much of the time, observing and noting, but when he broke out of his restraint, he was like a teenager and could convulse with laughter and impish fun like an 18 year old. He had a warped sense of humour but never at the expense of someone's comfort. He was kindness and alpha firmness wrapped into one body. He had a tender heart which was moved easily, as well as a fearsome temper which I had seen him lose only once – when he had been watching motor-racing on TV and some drivers had apparently made some spectacularly daft manoeuvres resulting in a multiple pile-up. His roaring at the TV had set off some major hilarity amongst the lads who couldn't believe he could get so passionate about "dumb motorsport".

Like Jasper, he enjoyed reading history books. However, as I'd discovered from his reciting of Shakespeare's sonnets, he also enjoyed reading the classics – he was very well read and could reproduce screeds of quotations on demand. He loved anything to do with photography and film. He had an encyclopaedic knowledge of the film and theatre worlds, and particularly loved to watch musicals. This of course was right up my alley as I was a long-time fan of Astaire and Kelly etc.

His interest in music and dance did not unfortunately extend to ballet, although he was very happy to listen to classical music. His love of guitar and particularly Irish folk music made a great counterpoint to the other musical influences in the Cullen household. He also of course loved blues and jazz. We could all debate music until the cows came home and there had apparently been a huge surge in musical interest in the household since our arrival!

His extensive travels had given him knowledge and experience to rival a travelogue publication. He was tolerant of different lifestyles and interested in the human condition as he had seen many sights in his years as a vampire.

In all, he was an interesting individual to be around and he was also interested in, and thoughtful about, those he encountered. He was compassionate. It had been a pleasant surprise to find he had a philanthropic vein running through him and supported several charitable endeavours with quite substantial donations on a regular basis.

Unlike the Cullens who went to school and college endlessly and gained umpteen degrees, he channelled his intrigue in life into experiences rather than academic learning – hence his love of speed and dangerous activities, which might become more limited now I was on the scene. He was keen to expand his mind, but visual and physical stimuli were more important to him than accumulation of knowledge for the sake of it. He was a fount of knowledge but not interested in being professorial. When I'd asked him if he'd ever considered studying at a university, he had quoted Thomas H Huxley:

_"Sit down before fact like a little child, and be prepared to give up every preconceived notion. Follow humbly wherever and to whatever abyss Nature leads, or you shall learn nothing."_

He felt that the university of life was sufficient for him to expand his mind.

I had wondered why he and Jasper had not met up in so many years and indeed realised it was serendipity that he had landed in this part of the world before the Cullens were due to move on again. He and Jasper had lost touch for a few decades after Liam's departure from the coven which Jasper and Maria were overseeing in the late 1800s, but had crossed paths in later years when Jasper had left Maria's world behind. As a vegetarian vampire, Liam was highly unusual – he had come across the Denali clan with whom he had stayed for a few months. but he had moved on in search of fun and stimulation. It was through the Denalis he had happily discovered that Jasper was in the exact vicinity of where his search for me would be taking him.

He had explained that his wanderlust took him through so many countries and into so many wildernesses that time just melted away for many long years. His years spent with Veronika were of course a highlight although I had not buttonholed him about that part of his life further since his admissions weeks ago. He said he wasn't lonely for long as he spent time in the company of vampires he came across, or sought out old friends, but he always went back to Ireland to "ground" himself for a period of time before heading off in search of fun again. Fun had of course also included filling in for Liam the Actor from time to time, but that had only been in the recent past.

The one fun thing he had not yet tried was ski-jumping and he was looking forward to the Winter Olympics in Vancouver to do some recreational daredevilling. I thought he was kidding when he mentioned it in passing but he had commented that the thought of me in a ski-suit was making the idea even more appealing now and not an opportunity to be passed up.

But first we had to get through today, tomorrow, and the wedding.

Today was 1st June, which was why I had wished Liam "white rabbits" for luck. Today we would action short-term plans, we would hunt, would give Nessie some more dancing lessons and I would also have a practice session of my own.

But before even that, I was going to flip Liam onto his back and ride him while keeping him deep within me, in the way we had first made love in my first hour as a fully fledged vampire.

"You look all dreamy, sweetheart." muttered Liam as I stretched absently while under his gentle attentions. He was nuzzling my nose now and floating butterfly kisses up it to my forehead. "Were you away with the fairies there, or are you bored of my lovemaking?"

"Yes, but in a nice way, and no, never!"

"A penny for your thoughts." he asked as he ground himself against me slowly. His slow languid movements were sensual and tender. Our earlier passions had ebbed away but not enough for either of us to want to let go of each other. Having Liam stay close to me this way was more than fine with me as it went, but I still had designs on riding him before he was done.

"Oh I was thinking about how much I love you and how good you are for me." I smiled up into his face as the corners of his eyes crinkled up with pleasure.

"Good, I'm glad about that." He rubbed his beard around my jawline and gently shuffled himself down to my chest, continuing to tease my skin with his bristles.

I squirmed and clenched when he did that. "Perhaps I don't love you so much when you do that Bristle Boy, but I'll forgive you even though my boobs haven't recovered from your earlier pawing!"

"You keep clenching me like that and I'll be pawing them again." He mused teasingly as he resumed feather-kissing me along my jawline. "However, I think I want to taste you again.

My eyes rolled back in my head at the thought of that and I groaned with anticipation. His dirty chuckle made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. He loved to pleasure me almost as much as I enjoyed being pleasured. His generous nature always translated to fabulous lovemaking.

He worked his way back down my body until he was nestled between my legs. His fingers interwove with mine as he reached his arms up to pull me down towards his mouth. My legs straddled his shoulders and his tongue started playing havoc with my desire.

As he nudged and licked me, my legs quivered in response and shudders of pleasure wracked through me – his tongue was divine and his enjoyment in his task made the experience ultra-intense. He was never tentative about it. Rather like tantric massage, the journey was meant to be as pleasurable as the arrival. Well, he duly massaged the outer part of my sexual core and then dived into its interior with gusto. His grin whenever I could focus my eyes again showed just how much he enjoyed the act of bringing me to climax, no matter what it took.

Under his ardour it never took too long but I was intent on holding back if at all possible this time as I wanted to climax around him. However, he was making that intention very difficult as I swooned with pleasure of his tonguing. My soft cries urged him on steadily and then made me want to do the same thing to him.

I begged him to move onto his back. He reluctantly agreed. As soon as he had done so, I sprawled headlong down him and took him greedily into my mouth and started to pleasure him back. As he thrust up into my mouth, he adjusted my position so that my groin was over his mouth once more and he pulled me back down onto him. This time, with the reversed positions, his tongue worked more actively on my clit and I nearly exploded on the spot as his tongue hit home once more. In fact, he was lucky he didn't lose his manhood to a biting accident as I squirmed in shock!

I got on with working on him actively, seeking to bring him to a nicely peaked and humming state. I wanted him to strain but not release, because I wanted that pleasure inside of me.

However, it was not to be – as I focused on his pleasure, so my own went out of control as I twitched and bucked around his mouth and tongue. The sight of me doing so sent him over the edge too and he made me a salty gift of my own as I tasted his divine essence while I was clamped to him. I didn't let him go for the moment. As I was cleaning him up, he was doing the same to me and had me firmly held in position so I couldn't move.

I finally released him from my mouth and slumped into his groin. I cursed quietly at what Liam was continuing to do to me. He blithely ignored my requests to cease and desist before I did him some damage. When he carried on playing with my over-sensitive groin, I started playing him teasingly like a mouth organ, using my teeth as well to underline the implied threat. In fact all it did was to encourage him to get a bit rowdy again. His groans were testament to his enjoyment of my teasing. My goodness, did this man have an "off switch"? Evidently not....

With concentration, I managed to dig my knees into the bed and move my groin up and away from him, using my superior strength to prise myself out of his clutches. Then it was fairly easy to do a 180 on him and sit on his legs and gently nudging his manhood.

My gentle teasings had led to full blown arousal for him, so I tortured him a little by nestling against him but not letting him go inside me. I rubbed myself up and down him slowly as he held my arms in his grip. He tried to pull me forward over him but I taunted him merrily for a few minutes. His face showed amused determination not to let me have the upper hand, but I dug deep into my strength reserves and held off allowing him to slip inside me for several minutes. I was torturing myself as much as him, but I thought turnaround was fair play for his alpha behaviour just now. Two could play at that game!

Finally I acquiesced - after all, my original intention had been to bury him deep inside me like the first time we'd made love as vampires. With a groan, I leaned forward over his chest and licked his face wantonly. His hands quickly moved to my backside and lifted me up so he could position me above his pride and joy. I stifled a loud moan that was erupting from my throat. His delighted grin was annoyingly spot on. He knew we both badly wanted this.

Again, he held me firm, teasing me this time, holding himself just out of reach, lightly rubbing the tip of himself against me. I started to twitch and virtually wanted to suck him in like a hoover! Ok, so this was payback. He played dirty sometimes. His comment was succinct: "That'll teach you to be a cockteaser!"

"Come on Mr Cunning Man, or haven't you got what it takes this time?" I heaved out a sigh . "I suppose I don't mind being short-changed this time..."

"Ooooh........pissy aren't we?!" he chuckled.

"Yeah, now you come to mention it." I put my hands on his shoulders and looked down into his face. "I guess you don't want your birthday present tomorrow then?"

"You're all the gift I want, sweetheart, and I'm having you right now."

With that, he pulled me down onto his proud upstanding manhood, to the relief of both of us. I couldn't avoid taking a sharp intake of breath and he hissed with the pleasure of being inside me again. "Mmmmm bliss...." he murmured.

I started to ride him, setting up a rhythmic motion. Our combined sexual heat flushed through me and I focused on the sensation of him inside me.

"Remember that first time, Liam? When we could finally come together as equals?"

"How could I forget, sweetheart. I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen."

"Remember how much I needed you?"

"Yeah" he grunted back, his breath shortening again.

"Remember how I milked you inside me?"

"Yeah"

"Remember how it felt?"

"Every day."

"Well I need you every day. I need _this_." I clenched around him as I moved, to emphasise the point.

"You've got it. Wherever, whenever." His eyes closed as his head rolled back with pleasure and his tongue peeped out of his mouth as he concentrated on the friction between us.

"I need you. Every day." My hips continued to rock over him.

"You've got me. Forever." His eyes focused on me briefly as he slid in and out of me.

"Love you Liam." I bent to kiss him.

He flipped us back over and drove into me firmly and deeply, making me cry out. "Christ, I can't hold it." he mumbled into my neck.

I pulled his mouth to mine and sucked his tongue forcefully, taking off into orbit in seconds, legs wrapped around his waist. He moaned into my mouth and spilled his seed into me as I rocked and bucked around him.

As he subsided in me, he caressed my face. "Love you too, Yolanda, in case you hadn't guessed."

He dropped a kiss on my lips and we smiled at each other for a while.

**A/N: What a dear sweet man. Naughty but nice!  
**

**Thank you for following my story and massive thanks to my loyal supporters (you know who you are) who have got me through the dark hours since yesterday lunchtime when things came crashing down around my ears.  
**


	66. Birthday Boy

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Music vibe**: Stevie Wonder's "Happy Birthday" or Altered Images "Happy Birthday".

**CHAPTER 66: BIRTHDAY BOY**

**Yolanda POV**

"Happy Birthday Liam" I crooned in his ear at about two minutes past midnight. I kissed the ear while it was in range.

"Oh God, don't remind me." he groaned, huffing out a sigh and rubbing his scalp. "I feel as old as the hills as it is!" He turned his head to kiss my lips.

"That's funny – you don't look a day over 172!" I laughed at his surprised grimace. He then leaned in to me with a menacing look and suddenly tickled my ribs in punishment. We fell about on the couch as I tried to squirm out from under his playful manhandling.

"Very funny Yolanda. You know how to make a person feel very special. Not!" He was all dimples as he teased me, not taking any offence at my humour.

"Would you like your present now?" I asked him, breathy from laughing. He stood up to pull me off the couch and said "Come on then, let's hit the bedroom, me darlin'." Inevitably he waggled his eyebrows and smirked.

"Noooo I didn't mean that! I mean your real present, silly." I looked up at him with excitement – this was our first birthday celebration together, the first of many hopefully. I idly considered what I might be getting him in another hundred years' time.

"So you really got me something?" he queried, with a surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, course I did." I felt pleased with myself and raised silent thanks again for Alice's assistance in helping me procure the items I'd chosen for him, one of which I was holding back for the wedding. Jasper, bless his heart, had agreed to ride all the way to Seattle on his motorbike to collect the packages I'd ordered, under the pretext of "wedding organisation". He said he was due to go there anyway to do business with someone called Jenks and he duly took off like the hounds of Hell were after him, burning rubber and totally saving the day.

When he got back a few hours later, it hadn't taken long for the items to be secretly wrapped and stashed. I was also able to inspect the jewellery items for everyone attending the wedding.

Liam's wedding present was something which Alice had foreseen I would want to get him and with great presence of mind, had already ordered on my behalf because it was a special item that needed a little extra time to finish. That girl was a miracle-worker and I could never repay her kindness.

Meanwhile, I brought my mind back to the matter in hand.

"Ok then, if you've gone to the trouble of getting me something, then I'd love to see it." Liam smiled at me as he stood there with his hands in his trouser pockets – another little body language habit I'd noticed. He looked relaxed and casually sexy.

"Ok, just a sec." I blurred up the stairs and into our bedroom to retrieve the package. There had been no opportunity for me to get it earlier as Liam seemed to hover around whenever I intended to go and get it. Since the episode with the humans, he'd been keeping a very close eye on me, so to be honest, I'd been surprised I'd managed to even order the item without him knowing.

I zoomed back with the package in my hand and presented it to him with a kiss. Glancing at me with caution in his eyes, he gingerly opened the wrapping and peered inside the box. His face lit up with pleasure when he saw what was inside – his grin was all the thanks I needed. I had the feeling, however, there was amusement behind the grin as well as appreciation.

"A watch - how lovely, my darling." He pulled the Patek Philippe Calatrava 6000G out of its housing, admiring its racing car dial face. His love of motorsport had made this the perfect gift as far as I was concerned.

He took off his current watch and went to put the new one on in its place, but I stopped him from doing so. "There's an inscription on the back, love."

He turned the watch over and read it: _"Yours for All Time"_

He inhaled with emotion and his expression melted as he gazed at me. He leaned across and put his hand behind my neck, pulling me in for a kiss. "Thank you, my darling. I shall treasure it." He slung an arm around me and bussed the side of my face, looking back down at the watch in his hand, as if stunned. He blew out a long puff of air and shook his head as if in disbelief, squeezing me again.

Emmett came bounding into the room. "Oooh what have you got there, Liam?" He took the watch from Liam's hand and made appreciative noises about it. He whistled. "Man, your woman has good taste."

He turned the watch over in his hand and then handed it back.

"Oops, it hasn't got an eternity marker on the dial face – it must be faulty, send it back. " He joked, dodging out of range of my thump. "How do vampires tell the time? Impatiently.... Hey - does the watch have a lifetime guarantee?" He cackled with laughter at his own jokes. There proceeded a whole barrage of time/clock jokes and banter between them.

Liam put the watch on and admired it, turning his wrist this way and that. I hoped he would never find out how much it had actually cost, but it had been the perfect way to christen my new bank account and he was definitely worth it.

I now knew that vampires had an internal timeclock so didn't actually need a timepiece, but humans normally wore watches and Liam would look good with this one. The one he'd just taken off was not at all shabby and when I looked at it, I realised it was a vintage gold watch made by a world famous jeweller, a good 30 years old and still in perfect working order. The makers would no doubt have been proud to hear of its longevity. I just hoped my gift to Liam would last as long.

Liam kissed me another thank you and poured over the leaflet for a while to read all about his gift. Jasper came and admired it too, commenting that it was a great present to give a vampire with alot of time on his hands. The lousy jokes just kept coming but I enjoyed the humorous banter all the same.

As a way of passing the time, we decided to play backgammon which kept us occupied for a couple of hours. It was a game I hadn't played in years and thoroughly enjoyed revisiting. Liam was far too lenient with me initially and I won a couple of games before ordering him not to be so nice. He promptly wiped the floor with me! To the victor, the spoils – his prize was a long slow kiss which I enjoyed just as much as the game.

Jasper then challenged Liam to one of his complicated multiple chess games which would probably have driven me berserk with its convoluted logic. It was amusing watching Liam battle a master strategist and get frustrated at not being able to outmanoeuvre him. I vaguely recalled playing chess with my father when I was a child and getting similarly frustrated.

I admired Jasper's patience as he set traps for Liam, but naturally I was rooting for Liam. Liam had once said he was a wily old thing and he managed to surprise Jasper with a few moves, looking up at me with a smile when he outflanked Jasper now and then (according to him). He became quite animated as he poured over the moves, compared to Jasper's absolute stillness. Liam did alot of head-rubbing – another gesture that endeared him to me. Ultimately though, Jasper's superior strategy and calm nature evidently won the day and Liam conceded defeat after a good two hours of quiet cursing and small victories.

"Just don't kiss me, please!" said Liam to Jasper, as they shook hands.

It was still dark outside when Carlisle came home from his shift at the hospital. A relieved Esme greeted him at the door to the garage and my heart sang to see the tenderness of their reunion. Their intimate connection was plain to see and was heartwarming to anyone who witnessed it.

I admired how Carlisle had the discipline to work in hospitals as he did when he had no financial need to do so. His unwavering wish to do good seemed to outweigh anything else in his personal desires. He'd once told me the reason he was able to stand the presence of humans was simply down to desensitising himself to them over the centuries. This was why he insisted the family all integrate into local schools and colleges. He felt that, in another hundred years or so, his family would not think twice about being in the presence of humans and this was very much what he hoped for.

I also admired Esme for being able to spend time away from her mate so regularly. I only knew how hard I found it to be away from Liam and we were still only talking an hour here or there currently before I got itchy and needed to see him and touch him. His presence beside me instantly made me calmer, a balm to my soul. Well of course – he was my soulmate, wasn't he?

We spent the next couple of hours chatting in the living room as Carlisle recounted some of what had happened on his shift and we all relayed bits of news to each other. Carlisle naturally inspected my gift to Liam and professed himself jealous of such a fine piece of mechanical hardware. He could of course afford to wear something quite flamboyant but instead chose something more in keeping with a medical professional's income bracket.

As dawn had just broken, Liam suggested going out for an early morning hunt, since we hadn't been out the previous afternoon. My dance practice had intervened and we'd opted to belay our regular afternoon hunt for a day.

Liam invited the others to come along with us and even Rosalie & Emmett agreed to tag along. We joshed our way outside, with Emmett teasing us about tree-climbing activities and feral habits of wayward women. Liam took it all in good humour, but I chased Emmett into the treeline, threatening all sorts of damage to him as he cackled in merriment ahead of me.

Rosalie followed behind us, laughing at us both. "Ignore him, Yolanda. He'll get bored and go away."

I darted back to run alongside Rosalie for a short while. She really was quite beautiful to watch in motion. Her long limbs made short order of the forest floor as she hurdled obstacles in her way. I mostly stayed with the trail that had been beaten between the old trees which had probably been there for more years than Carlisle had been a vampire. This was definitely old forest and had an almost prehistoric feel to it, with large lush ferns and rocky outcrops which threatened to undermine anybody not sure in their footing.

Liam followed behind me, making sure I didn't lag behind. My legs might not have been as long as Rosalie's but my temporary extra turn of speed ensured I kept up.

As we were running along, I could hear someone trailing us - I was still stunned by my vampire hearing at times. I shouted over my shoulder to Liam, who confirmed he'd heard it too. We both stopped and turned about to see who it might be. Liam had hold of my hand but I was ready to repel whoever it was, if needs be. All sorts of thoughts were going through my head – mostly wondering if it was friend or foe or if I'd have to use my shielding power. I had presumed only the Cullens hunted in these woods but that might not necessarily be so.

It was definitely a vampire coming at speed. As Liam tilted his head to get a better handle on the direction of the newcomer, I saw him relax. Then I heard an amused voice saying "Don't worry Yolanda, it's only me. Please don't knock me off my feet!"

Edward was making his presence known.

"I've got Bella and Renesmee with me. We thought we'd join your hunt" A moment later, Edward skidded to a halt in front of us, followed not long after by Bella and their daughter.

Watching Nessie run down the trail like a gazelle after her mother was quite a sight. Her chest was heaving a little with the effort of running but she soon recovered. Her eyes were bright and alert as she looked around for signs of her family. As if being silently called, Carlisle and Esme came running up behind us and Nessie leapt into her grandfather's arms. "Grandpa!" she shouted with happiness, putting her arms around his neck to kiss him. She leaned out from his arms to kiss her grandmother too.

"Is Jacob not with you?" enquired Carlisle of the others.

Edward shook his head. "No not this morning. We haven't seen him, but I expect he may join us if he picks up our fresh trail. He can't resist hunting time with Renesmee."

We all took off again in the direction which we'd last seen Rosalie and Emmett headed, with Edward leading the way as he'd be able to track the others easily enough. We came across them a few minutes later where they'd been waiting. After the round of morning greetings, Emmett and Jasper led the way deep into the forest, so we could take part in our first communal hunting trip with the full complement of Cullens.

My ears picked up the footfall of all the vampires and I could make out their scent trails. I could hear Jasper, Emmett and Edward challenging each other as they made speed. They were obviously not going for stealth as they jostled and teased each other ahead of us. I could hear the girls giggling as they watched their mates play around. Eventually Alice latched on to the location of a herd of deer some distance away, so the joshing stopped and the family went into stealth mode. We'd gone further into the forest than Liam had taken me before.

The safety of this group hunt gave me the opportunity to practise some more of my newfound talent of stopping objects in their tracks.

As I was something of a guilty hunter – ironically my bloodlust for animals still took a prod to get going – it made me happier to stun the animals before they were killed. Liam relished the chase in a hunt, so I didn't interfere. For my own sake, when I saw my intended prey darting around, spooked and headed in any way towards me, I threw my shield up so the animal ran smack into the equivalent of a brick wall and was knocked clean off its feet. I was consequently able to home in and despatch the animal quickly and cleanly.

When Liam saw me doing it again, he shook his head in amusement and reckoned it was cheating. I shrugged my shoulders at him and commented it got the job done without any dicking about. He hooted with laughter, but I was being pragmatic.

The one thing that would be different today from our previous hunts was that the lustful urges which usually followed feeding would have to be clamped down.

There was no way I was going to allow myself to lose control with Nessie around, so I was very glad that Rosalie was in my sight when I was draining my prey because it kept me focused. I saw Emmett walk up to her and give her a deep kiss after she'd fed, and realised that vampires couldn't help themselves as I saw Liam walking towards me to do the very same thing.

I looked at him sternly but submitted willingly to the kiss, tasting his own deer's blood on him mixed with his musk. As he kept kissing me, the more I wanted to get into it and all thoughts of decorum fled from my head. I started to drape myself around his body, hitching a leg up and pressing myself into him.

I suddenly sensed someone watching us, as did Liam, who parted momentarily from me. Emmett was standing there with a stupid grin on his face, arms folded, finger tapping his upper arm. He tut-tutted. I raised an eyebrow at him in question but Liam turned to me and merely muttered "We must behave in front of the children." Whether he meant Emmett or Nessie, I had no idea, but I got a grip of myself after a few moments when I realised he had a fair point. I quickly looked around but couldn't see Nessie, so hopefully she'd not witnessed my momentary lapse.

In better control, I took Liam's hand and led him firmly towards the carcasses, pointing for him to deal with them, so we wouldn't get sidetracked further. He grinned at me and bent down to deal with the job at hand while I went over to stand by Emmett. He put an arm around my shoulder and muttered quietly "You can give Liam his other present later!" His knowing wink nearly had me thump him again.

Liam rejoined us and we walked hand in hand towards the rest of the family. I was interested to see if Nessie had caught anything and was amused to see her father sharing his kill with her again. Atleast I assumed it was his kill, as the deer was rather a large one. I knew it wasn't his favourite prey but would do until he came across feline prey somewhen. As a lifelong catlover when I was human, I decided I'd try and persuade him to abandon that source of food one of these days!

Meanwhile, Nessie had finished her breakfast and was urging her father to dispose of the carcass. Bella looked on with amusement at the pair of them. Nessie was whining that she wanted to go after different prey and not stick with "stinking deer". This caused some hilarity for Edward for some reason.

We then all turned our heads in unison as we heard the sound of feet hitting forest floor at speed and coming from a trail up from the west. Something big was coming at us quickly. Deer scattered around us in all directions as the incoming thrum of feet got louder.

"It's Jacob and his pack," said Edward. "They caught our trail and have come to say hello".

I'd hardly seen anything of Jacob in wolf form, so it was still fascinating to me. When he and his two companions pulled up, Liam automatically moved himself slightly in front of me, so I was partly protected. I peered around his arm to look at the wolves, noting the differences in size between them. Nessie ran up to the leading wolf, who I took to be Jacob. She put her arms around his neck as he bent down to her and made a noise that was almost like a purr. I realised suddenly that this was the "dog" I'd seen her riding in one of the images she'd given me a while back.

The other two wolves hung back from Jacob, with the small grey wolf at the back. The grey wolf was watching me carefully so I presumed I was still considered a loose cannon in the wolf world. Jacob turned his head back and huffed at the two wolves. The grey one instantly wheeled around and took off in the direction they'd all come from. Edward nodded his head at Jacob who disappeared for a moment and then reappeared in human form from behind a tree.

"Good morning Jacob. Seth." said Carlisle, nodding at them. "How nice to see you both. Are you going to join us?"

"Well, I thought it would be good for Nessie to come with me to see Billy, if you didn't mind? She hasn't seen him in a week and he's been asking after her."

"Yes please momma, daddy. Can I please?" asked Nessie earnestly of her parents.

Edward turned to Bella and said he was fine with that if she was. She nodded her head. "Yeah sure. Jacob give us a ring when she's ready to come home. Get Billy to call my dad and he might make the trip out there to see her rather than here at the house later."

"Great idea! C'mon Ness, let's go. You want to run with me or ride on my back?"

"Ride! Ride!"

With that, I witnessed for the first time the transformation of Jacob from human into wolf. It really was done in the blink of an eye – one moment he was human and the next wolf. It was quite stunning. I stared goggle-eyed in wonder.

The moment that Jacob was in wolf form, he raced back up to Nessie and stooped down to her. Nessie scrambled up his mane and settled herself on his shoulders, holding his scruff for support. Her eyes were filled with excitement but she looked entirely comfortable there.

Jacob looked into Edward's eyes once more and something passed between them. Edward slapped him on the shoulder and said "See you later".

"Bye momma, daddy" shouted Renesmee over her shoulder as Jacob moved away with her and Seth at his side.

Emmett gripped Edward on the shoulder. "Ok, brother – now we've got rid of the kids, let's go hunt further into the hills and see what happens! Are you game for that, you two?" Emmett looked back at Liam and me meaningfully.

Liam grabbed my hand and looked at me. I thought for a moment, knowing I'd probably be out of my comfort zone, but there probably wasn't a better time to do it than with the whole Cullen clan as companions.

"Ok, I'm willing to give it a go." I smiled at Liam and Emmett, probably looking braver than I felt.

"All right!" exclaimed Emmett. "Let's go."

***

**A/N: So the full clan go hunting? Wonder what trouble Emmett will get into? Or Yolanda? I can honestly say I have no idea!**

**The song: I know Stevie's song was written for Luther King but I still think the sentiment fits!**

**Thank you for following my story so far – I hope you're enjoying it.**


	67. Timber

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Music**: Otis Redding - Knock on Wood

**CHAPTER 67: TIMBER!**

**Yolanda POV**

We all took off up the slopes further inland, with Jasper and Alice bringing up the rear. Edward and Bella led the way with their superior speed. Ever competitive, Emmett was doing his best to keep up and I could hear him cursing Edward for getting so far ahead.

I could also hear the scattering of animals in the undergrowth as we sped through the forest. I ran ahead of Liam, darting off track here and there but mostly coming back to the main trail as he encouraged me to go with my instincts. I was following Esme and could see her petite frame speeding daintily along as she chased Carlisle, her laughter and enjoyment flowing back to me like a song on a breeze. It was good seeing her and Carlisle cut loose for a change as I felt they were often far too sensible and restrained. My bohemian side wanted to encourage it more.

Apart from the few occasions when Liam & I had been out hunting as a foursome with one of the other couples, I gathered hunting time was mostly meant to be Cullen couples time alone. It allowed them the space they needed from living as a group constantly, which of course I now knew was unusual. Funnily enough, being with a group felt totally right and natural to me, perhaps because it was the environment I had craved for the last few years of my human life. Apparently, the Cullen clan had not all gone out together for quite a while and of course this was Bella's first year as part of the family unit. Alice had told me they generally went hunting as a group when visiting their other homes around the US, in remote locations where group activities would not be stumbled upon. They had favourite houses they went to for a couple of weeks at a time regularly over the decades, and which were surrounded by hundreds or thousands of acres of land inhabited by a variety of wildlife. They could then hunt as a group inconspicuously and have all the fun they wanted without fear of coming across humans.

It made me wonder what Liam's homes were like and what life would be like as just a couple spending time alone and enjoying each other's company, away from the family dynamic. I knew that Rosalie & Emmett took off for a few months at a time now and then, but they always came back home to Carlisle & Esme. The thought of being away from the family unit still unnerved me, even though I knew it was too early to even be considering it. I was definitely not ready to spread my wings but on a pragmatic note, I knew that one day we would definitely have to do so. It was only natural that Liam would want to show me his domain – after all, he was not used to living with a vampire coven for long periods of time. However, when I thought about it, I realised Liam had told me he sought out company in places where vampires hung out to socialise, so I supposed it wasn't so completely different to the "family" life that the Cullens lived, except that other vampires didn't integrate so readily with humans.

I heard Liam's voice behind me. "You're looking serious, sweetheart. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking about you and other stuff." I answered over my shoulder. I didn't elaborate but knew he'd buttonhole me about it later.

Refocusing on the expedition, I absorbed myself in our surroundings, enjoying the freedom that running brought. Stretching out my legs felt good. Being able to run without getting breathless was even better. The terrain was changing to soft loamy needles and the variety of trees was decreasing. There was less undergrowth around us, just the looming tall pencils of whatever kind of pine trees these were that covered the slopes. The morning air was still cool and a mist was swirling through the trees so I assumed we were moderately high up.

I could hear more shouting and laughter up ahead and wondered what was going on. Carlisle slowed down, as did Esme, and we all came to a stop in a semi-clearing with some rocky outcrops in it. I could hear Emmett's excited voice and exclamation of having found a bear hideout. No bear was home but Emmett reckoned it hadn't vacated the spot much before our arrival. He was happy at the prospect of his favourite sport.

Liam slung his arm round me as we watched the group all excitedly gather round and debate which way to head. He was smiling and laughing, listening to the banter. The girls were convinced it was a female with cubs and trying to persuade Emmett not to track the poor animal. I couldn't bear the thought of a big teddy bear being beaten up by Emmett so I tugged Liam by the arm and pointed upward. He grinned and hauled me off to one side, selecting a tree for us to climb. "This one." He said excitedly, pointing to a tall fir a few yards away. "Ladies first" he muttered and boosted me up the tree, after which I happily climbed higher unaided.

"Don't think you can sneak off!" came the shout from below as Jasper looked up the tree after us. I grinned down at him and saw him hold out his hand towards somebody out of sight. "Alice darlin' you fancy a climb?" he motioned with his arm for her to come to him and in the next instant, she was there at his side. He likewise boosted her off the ground and I could see her shinning up an adjacent tree. She grinned at me across the space between us and I saw the challenge in her eyes, so we raced each other. These trees were very straight in the trunk, with not much in greenery until much higher up. I could hear Liam making his way up the other side of our tree, so I concentrated on getting up as high as I could, easily clambering up the short bits that stuck out like footholds. It was almost like climbing a telegraph pole for the bottom half.

I didn't look back down until I was some way up and very glad that I had never suffered from vertigo. I certainly didn't do so now, even though I was higher than I'd ever been before. It was exhilarating. Eventually I found myself in proper canopy, hidden from other trees around me. Liam popped up from his side of the trunk which had barely diminished in width all the way up. He caught hold of me and stopped me climbing. He pulled me to him on the branch he was now standing on, and snagged a kiss, motioning for me to stay there for a moment. I listened to the sounds around me and could hear laughter and noise of breaking twigs emanating from other trees around us.

"Is that you Carlisle?" I heard Alice ask as she giggled.

"Yep! I've got Esme up here too. We haven't done this in a while!" Carlisle chuckled and Esme's laugh tinkled out from where they were standing.

A familiar voice chimed in. "Tree climbing seems to be the new adventure these days, isn't that right Bella and Yolanda?" Bella didn't answer, but I groaned: _Emmett!_

It was quite funny hearing voices around me but not being able to see the vampires themselves. I kept looking around for signs of life but could see none. We were quite hidden in our secret world.

"Where are you all?" I shouted.

A variety of responses came – giggles, curses, shouts of "over here" as it transpired that all five pairs of us were occupying elevated positions in different trees. I giggled to myself. Whatever now? "What happened to your bear hunt, Emmett?"

"Rosalie told me to quit messing about and I always do what she says!"

"That'll be the day." was her laconic response.

"Edward, Bella – will y'all stop that? I'm getting dizzy here." came Jasper's voice from another canopy. That was an intriguing comment and I wondered what they were doing to make him say that. On the other hand, perhaps I could guess....

Liam was grinning happily at the banter around us as he held me close to him. "We've started a trend" he whispered in my ear.

"Shall we start another one?" I cooed back, looking at him suggestively. His eyes instantly darkened as he growled quietly. He tilted his head quizzically as if to silently say "not likely", so I leaned up on tiptoes and set the deep kiss in motion. That was all the prompting he needed as he inhaled deeply and tongued me back fiercely. That was more like it! My hand went to his groin and felt the surefire response I'd hoped was there. I once more checked that we couldn't be seen and quickly undid his flies so I could start stroking him into submission.

The feel of his manhood in my hand was divine. Doing it a hundred feet up a tree added a certain something to the occasion. As Liam kissed me and moaned quietly into my mouth, I kept up a steady movement on him and could feel him thickening up nicely. I knew it wouldn't be long before my own response would quicken – Liam's heightened musky aroma always served to send me on my way and his gentle caresses of my chest were helping very well too. He was making circles around the tip of my breast while holding me against him.

Necking this high up a tree demanded a certain sense of awareness. This seemed to be no problem as a vampire and I really liked what my new body was capable of. That we could stand up here joined in a kiss and yet be perfectly balanced without fear of falling was really quite outstanding.

"Can y'all control yourselves over there?" came Jasper's drawl. I suspected it was aimed at us so I stifled another giggle. "Yeah you Yolanda!"

Liam's response was to put his finger to his lips for silence and gently start sliding my underwear down. I helped him quietly while smirking like mad. How not to behave in public! With a smile, Liam stuffed my undies in his pocket and I undid his trouser belt, meeting his steady gaze as I did so. This was another occasion when I was glad of wearing a moderately short light woollen dress rather than trousers. My mouth described a very pleased O as I liberated Liam from his boxers and he stood proudly to attention. I licked my lips in anticipation and looked back up at Liam, who arched an eyebrow at me, raising the corner of his mouth in a half-smile. Well, someone was pleased with himself!

"Oh Jesus, here it comes" came the lament from the adjacent tree as Jasper was presumably assaulted by waves of lust from atleast one nearby tree. I had to stifle another giggle as I felt sorry for the poor love. Judging by his earlier comment, Edward & Bella were already on the way to some bliss, and now we were doing likewise.

Liam tilted my chin up with his finger and pointed towards his manhood, reminding me of what we were about. I put my arms around his neck and he cupped my backside to bring me up over him, using one hand to guide himself into me as I started kissing him again in earnest. As I settled on him, my insides clenched with pleasure to feel him inside me and I started to move against him.

Things had gone quiet around us and part of me wondered if the others were actually still there. I was naturally too distracted to listen carefully and hoped to goodness we weren't making a total spectacle of ourselves and this was some awful prank.

Liam's lips left mine and started working their way round to my neck. I nestled into him and drank in his scent, enjoying his thrusting and gentle sighs as he moved inside me. It was intense and I had to bite back my cries of enjoyment. Being outside made me want to shout but I managed to stifle the instinct, focusing instead on Liam's blissful movements and his nibbling of my neck. I sucked on his earlobe and breathed encouragement in his ear. "Harder" I whispered and then had to stick my fist in my mouth to halt my moans as he duly complied. Liam's loving was sexy as hell out here in the open. He was making me come undone with his steady thrusting. "Oh yeah" was all I could quietly mumble as he worked diligently inside me, making me clench even harder. Not long later, he whispered back "oh god, love, can't hold it much longer".

That was all I needed to hear as I was literally teetering at the edge of the abyss. Clamping down on his mouth again, I let go. My spasms steadily drew his climax out of him and he breathed heavily into my mouth as he released, driving me nearly wild with pleasure. I gripped him like a spider-monkey and then lost control, letting out a wail that I had no hope of stopping at that point as I rocked against Liam hard with another orgasm.

The cat was out of the bag now!

All around us I could hear the cry of "timber!" as one by one the Cullen men shouted out in response. Liam did likewise half-heartedly in an exhausted voice.

"What on earth....?" I couldn't form the words or thoughts as I was still pulling myself together. As he recuperated, leaning his forehead against mine, he whispered "I was told Cullen men have a tradition of shouting _timber_ if they get wind of goings on in the woods. Thought Emmett was winding me up so I didn't believe it," Liam shook his head ruefully. "Guess I was wrong."

Judging by the number of _timbers_ we subsequently heard, followed by other cries of pleasure, I guessed there was a fair bit of tree-felling going on around us.

Liam and I were the first ones to pull ourselves together and head back down to the ground. At that point, I found myself laughing hysterically. My goodness, life as a vampire was really something. I could hardly believe that we were all rutting like apes up in the canopy. How could I equate that with the more cultured and civilised vampires we spent our time with? The mind boggled but it was part of being a vampire I would have to get used to - our primal sexual urges were very much a part of who and what we were. I knew however I'd never look at Carlisle the same way again - then when I thought about it, I almost cheered that he and Esme had cut loose again.

Liam's face was a picture as he watched me doubled up with mirth. If I'd still been human, tears would have been rolling down my cheeks. Every time I looked at him, I was off again. Eventually I dried up, but not before another couple had joined us at ground level, pulling their clothing tidily around themselves and running their hands through their hair.

Jasper admonished us. "I did warn y'all to quit doing that. That was a parcel of trouble you got us all into there...."

"I'm guessing you didn't really mind Jasper" was my pointed response. "At least you weren't so dizzy you fell out of the tree!"

"Good point." At least Jasper had the grace to look chagrined. His wide dimpled smile told me he didn't really mind we'd got carried away.

"Why do you think we all said yes with alacrity to Liam's invitation?" chimed in Alice, smiling knowingly.

Our heads looked up as we heard an earthy roar from above us as well as a shower of bits of tree hitting the ground. I looked questioningly at Jasper. "Emmett" he replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"This really is life in a bubble, isnt it?"

Jasper and Alice both shrugged. "You get used to it."

There was a light thump as Edward hit the deck with Bella on his back. They were smirking too and looking bright-eyed with merriment, as well as being totally loved-up. There was almost a swagger to Edward's gait as he walked over to join us with Bella still piggybacked. I pointed a finger at them and merely said "Your fault!". Edward shrugged and bit back a smile.

The remainder of the hunting trip went off smoothly as we all bagged some roving elk on the way back towards Forks. It was something different for me. Liam caught one, offering to share it with me. The tangy after-kiss was very pleasant indeed and if we hadn't still had company, I could imagine the elk would have served as an outdoor bed for us, so strident was Liam's response. We got alot of barracking but returned the favour in kind whenever we could. Hunting with the Cullens was fun!

We eventually made our way back to the house, suitably replete and energised. We part-ran and part-walked, arms slung around each other, depending what the lead team were doing.

We all arrived back at the house late afternoon, having been gone most of the day. There was no sign of Jacob, so Bella phoned him to check on how Renesmee was doing. It turned out that Charlie had indeed made his way out to Billy Black's house to spend the afternoon there visiting with his granddaughter in the company of his friends for a change. During the course of their conversation, it was agreed that Renesmee would spend the night over at the Blacks, so Bella & Edward would collect her in the morning. Their resulting smiles were like sunlight as the realisation of a night ahead alone at the cottage dawned on them. You could virtually see the cogs turning.

The Cullens dispersed to various activities while Alice caught my eye over the top of Liam's head and nodded towards upstairs. I kissed Liam's forehead and told him a fib, saying I was headed upstairs to sort some wedding things out with Alice. In any event, Jasper put his head round the door and asked Liam to join him and the others in the games room.

Alice and I headed upstairs, grabbing Rosalie on the way, to arrange a little surprise. We spent about an hour up there with Alice primping me up with a blonde wig and some 1960s makeup with bright red lipstick, false eyelashes and a beauty spot. The final touch was the white halter-neck grecian dress which I had worn on the date evening with Liam the night before my change. This time I put on some very high heeled stilettos and practised my wiggle in front of the mirror. Alice handed me the prop I needed, so I could get the movements right. Ten minutes or so's practice in front of the mirror and I had it nailed.

Alice and Rosalie stood back when we'd finished preparing and we all burst out laughing at the finished look. I couldn't wait to get the show on the road and see the look on Liam's face. This was the other half of his birthday present.

"I'll just ring Jaz" said Alice when she declared me ready. She quickly phoned downstairs and alerted Jaz to get everyone into the living room area. Alice stayed on the phone and waited for the green light. She then signalled for us to move.

Rosalie went down the stairs ahead of us and left the CD player on the stairs by the landing area at the top of the first flight of stairs which we were using as an impromptu stage. She also took the mock microphone that she'd made for me. She carried on and took her place down int he living room with the others. Alice then walked down and sat beside the CD player. Now it was time for my entrance. I pulled my mock fur stole around me and tweaked my long gloves, took in a deep breath to centre myself and started the descent down the stairs.

As I reached the landing, Alice made her announcement: "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Marilyn Monroe!"

Cat calls, clapping and whistles broke out when they all clapped eyes on me in my costume. I gave them all a special wiggle, but my gaze went straight to Liam who was frozen in shock, eyes out on stalks. His look of amazement and sheer lust nearly undermined my composure but I regrouped and threw the biggest smile I had at him, smouldering as much as I could and really going for it.

I nodded at Alice and she set the CD player going. Rosalie's piano playing came out from the speakers - her slightly jazzy refrains of Happy Birthday filled the room.

In my best breathy imitation of Marilyn Monroe, I started singing Happy Birthday to Liam, recreating Marilyn's famous performance for John F Kennedy in 1962. For Liam, I substituted "Mr President" with "Mr Cunning Man".

I shimmied and gyrated, crooned and draped myself against the bannister wall, shrugging off the stole gradually and peeling off the long gloves as sexily as I could. I kept my eyes fixed solidly on Liam - this was all for him, although everyone else seemed to be enjoying it too.

Liam was literally rooted to the spot, still as a statue, never taking his gaze off me. Emmett and Jasper were stood on either side of him at Alice's instruction.

As I came to a finish, I went back to my spot and Alice did her flourish with the fan she had ready: it had the desired effect - it blew the pleated skirt of the dress up, Marilyn style, to reveal my bare legs as I wiggled and batted my eyelashes. Good old Alice - that was her idea!

Even Carlisle was in hysterics by this time as everybody applauded wildly. I curtsied deeply, pulling out the hem of the dress with one hand and blowing kisses with the other.

That turned out to be the trigger for Liam as he sprang into life without warning. Before Jasper and Emmett could stop him, he was in motion. At a speed I'd never seen before, he was instantly right in front of me, eyes dark with lust and almost panting. In the next second, he had swept me into his arms and was racing up the stairs with me towards our room. I didn't even have time to wave at anybody!

The bedroom door crashed open and shut and he literally threw me onto the bed, landing heavily behind me. He was all over me like a rash as I laughed delightedly at his reaction to my little gift performance.

Just before he plunged into me, I stilled him with a finger on his lips and whispered "Happy birthday my love". He whispered a hoarse "Thank you". Then Liam's loud groan signalled he could control himself no longer, and we embarked on another memorable and ecstatic journey together.

I got to keep the wig and the high heels on!

***

**A/N: ****The song: Aw come on! How could I not?!**

**Marilyn: www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=k4SLSlSmW74 **

**Thank you for following my story so far – I hope you're enjoying it.**


	68. Avanti

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Music vibe: **Frank Sinatra - My Funny Valentine

**CHAPTER 68 - AVANTI**

I looked out at the front drive which was now covered in vehicles with their tail lids raised. They were lined up like a phalanx of black limousines at an awards event. They were fuelled up and valeted, gleaming as if they'd just rolled out of the factory on the day of their manufacture. Embarrassingly, they all had cream ribbons on them.

Rose & Emmett were going to drive down to the cottages with a load of suitcases, as were Carlisle & Esme. Alice maintained that she and Jasper had got arrangements in hand for the transportation of everything needed for the weekend.

Liam had insisted that he and I would drive down separately in our own time and would turn up after everyone else had arrived there. Alice was happy about that as she was adamant she wanted some preparation time at the cottages before we turned up. Much as I wanted to be involved, I was quite looking forward to a couple of hours alone with Liam first.

Meanwhile, Alice was surrounded by a sea of luggage and boxes. She was overseeing the loading of the vehicles and zooming around like a firefly from bag to bag checking labels. After each one she would stand in a trance for a moment as if checking off a mental list. She seemed to be in her element.

Liam had been dragooned into helping hump bags and boxes around, as Jasper and Edward were missing from activities for some reason. I could hear Liam getting gently scolded by Alice or teased by the others about forthcoming events. He would throw me a smile whenever I went to the window. Every now and then, I'd take pity on him and send him a text which would make the phone in his pocket vibrate. When he looked at it, he would grin secretly to himself and glance back at the window.

I'd been pushed to the sidelines on this day of army manoeuvres, told to relax and attend to my own personal needs.

Esme and Bella had resolutely refused any assistance with food preparation; Alice and Rosalie had flatly refused any help from me because, I suspected, they had something up their sleeves they didn't want me to see. Rosalie was also flitting to her car with various bits of electronic equipment. Renesmee was quietly sat drawing pictures of what she thought our wedding and the lighthouse would look like - that child had a wild imagination!

For my part, the outfits and accessories were all packed, as well as sundry clothes - the wedding gifts obtained, the vows written, consultations with Carlisle done. I had yet to give Liam his wedding gift and was waiting for the right moment to do so. I hung around for a short while on the porch watching all the frenetic activity, but it started to freak me out, so I walked round to the back patio area of the house. As I mooched about and looked at Esme's pots of colourful flowers and garden furniture, I was reminded of that wondrous morning when I'd seen Liam's diamond skin for the first time in sunlight. My own skin now matched his and yet I'd barely taken any notice of it. Strange how the mind adapted to swooping changes when it needed to.

Wondering how I was possibly going to occupy the next couple of hours until all the commotion was over, I was saved by the bell when the phone in my pocket vibrated. On the display were two words: "Upstairs. Now!"

I smirked and decided I couldn't possibly disobey such an intriguing command from my beloved and duly trotted upstairs. Poking my head around the bedroom door, I was instantly pulled inside by a strong pair of hands. "Missed you," breathed Liam into my mouth as he wrapped me in his embrace. "Alice was starting to get on my nerves so I needed a break."

His comment made me chuckle and I could heartily understand what he meant. "Just imagine how I feel to be sidelined when I'm itching to get involved. Whose wedding is this, for heaven's sake?"

"Never mind, we'll just have to make ourselves busy here, won't we sweetheart?" he murmured in my ear. He paused for a moment. "Hmm, tell you what....." he said, moving away from me briefly and flipping on the music centre. "Dance with me, sweetheart."

With that, he took hold of my hand in a dance posture and snuggled me close to his chest with the other. The haunting sound of fiddles, recorder and guitar struck up in the room and the restful tones of a Corrs track (Little Wing) started to play around us.

Music and some time together were just what we needed and so we spent the next half-hour slow-dancing in our room, relaxing away from all the hubbub downstairs.

It was a beautiful interlude until we heard some scratching at the door, followed by the taunting suggestive comment "We know what you're doing.....". We both laughed in surprise as we were startled from our reverie while listening to some of our favourite Irish music.

"Come in you daft sod, Emmett!" growled Liam, lifting his chin from the top of my head and heaving a sigh as we stopped dancing. Emmett duly stuck his head round the door to inform us that Liam was needed downstairs and he'd better not keep the sergeant-major waiting. Liam heaved another sigh and reluctantly withdrew from my arms, leaving me with a tender kiss and a promise to be back soon.

I slumped down on the bed, looking idly around the room. A few minutes later, I heard the noise of a loud engine coming up the drive. Curious, I went outside to see what was going on and to my surprise, a huge great Winnebago motorhome lurched up and parked alongside the other vehicles. The door hissed open and out got Jasper and Edward, laughing and joking with each other.

Renesmee came dashing out of the house shouting "Daddy, daddy, daddy!!" and jumped athletically towards his arms. He blurred instantly and twisted to catch her - she evidently took everything on trust. He didn't let her down that time thankfully or she'd have gone headlong into the side of the pristine vehicle! After kissing her daddy madly, she got all excited about this new "toy" which had pitched up and she demanded to be shown inside. Edward clambered up into the motorhome with her and duly did as he was commanded.

"Ok.....so who is this for then?" I asked, scratching my head in wonder. Typical Alice organisation - a touch of overkill but quite a good idea on the face of it.

"Oh that's for Edward & Bella to travel down to Cape Elizabeth in, along with Jacob, Seth and Renesmee." said a smug Alice. "We're using the wardrobes in it for the wedding dresses and all the paraphernalia. Oh and the cake will go in it too, plus all the food and decorations. Then Bella & Edward are going to take Winnebago north after the wedding for a few days away with Renesmee - but she doesn't know it yet." She whispered the last few words.

She went on to tell us how Charlie had apparently pitched a little fit about their proposed disappearance for a few days, seeking reassurance they weren't disappearing for good. Sue Clearwater had persuaded him to rein in his suspicion, given that Seth was also going to the wedding. Alice also explained that Leah had decided not to come, opting instead to go and visit family for the weekend.

While Alice was talking about the Quileutes, Jacob and Seth coincidentally emerged from the forest and jogged across the lawn in human form. Alice, being Alice, declared she had their stuff ready and now they were here, they could make themselves useful. They set to work willingly, helping to load up the Winnebago which they started excitedly fighting over when a discussion broke out about who would sleep in it. It didn't take a genius to know that Jacob would win that fight either way if it came to a tussle or simply with being the alpha of the pack.

With the boys' arrival, I was banished again. At a loose end and needing to keep occupied, I wandered into the music room and sat down at the piano. Musing what to play, I chose some soft melodies, trying to focus and let the music take me off on its own journey. Naturally I couldn't forget everything and my mind did as much wandering as my fingers.

About 20 minutes later, Edward ambled into the room and sat down beside me at the keyboard. I immediately moved from my own stumbling rendition of Little Wing into Moonlight Sonata and then some Chopin, their calming tones weaving some magic, as did Edward's presence.

He said nothing as he sat beside me, just offering a companionable silence. I imagined he was probably listening to my distracted thoughts as they flitted about, touching on life since becoming a vampire, some of those now hazier human days I'd had when I was questioning the meaning of life during all those months of endless pain, the losses I'd suffered over the years, the previous relationships that had come to nothing, and then the images of Liam that came front and centre, his twinkling eyes, his dimples, his hugs.

I skipped back through to the images of the bedroom when I was confined to bed, sat in shock at first hearing Liam's voice singing to me from out in the corridor: how my heart skipped a beat and my mind's elastic almost snapped under the improbable event of my dream man walking into my life in such a surreal way.

I cast my mind back to our original meeting all those years ago and the electric spark that had passed between us at the time. I'd always known I hadn't imagined it, even though that memory had worked itself into something more wistful in the intervening years. My heart had left something of itself behind with my Liam on that significant day. How could I have known he'd been looking after that little bit of my lifeforce for me until he could return it to its rightful owner? I smiled to myself as I recalled just how he'd done that on Day 1 of his return and every day ever since.

I also smiled at the fun I'd had as Marilyn a few days ago and Liam's wholesome reaction to that, and how I'd put the dress back on afterwards and gone back downstairs to enjoy the rest of the evening dressed as my alter-ego, to the cackling merriment of Jasper and Emmett. I also recollected I'd promised Alice she could borrow the wig any time she wanted!

Edward coughed pointedly beside me and I shook myself out of my reverie which was now starting to touch on areas of a more raunchy nature. I looked apologetically at Edward and murmured "Oops sorry!" at him with a rueful shrug of the shoulders. "Didn't mean to push those images on you." I said with a smile.

Edward merely shrugged his shoulders and smiled back at me. "Don't worry I'm used to it."

"It must be hard having unbidden thoughts and images ranging through your mind. How on earth do you block things out?"

"I've had alot of practice, although when somebody is feeling very emotional, the thoughts are harder to block out. That's why I love being around Bella – I can get some peace around her and now she has been practising with her shield, she can help me block out even more for short periods of time."

"I couldn't imagine living your life with all those voices in your head."

"It's not so bad and I can get my own back on people now I'm with Bella. Anyway, I didn't come in here to chat about me. I came to show you something I've been working on." Edward took over the keyboard and played a composition that was new to me. It had a beautiful melody.

"Did you compose that?" Edward nodded. "When on earth have you been doing that? I haven't heard you playing anything unusual lately."

"Must admit I've tended to wait until you're out on your hunts! It didn't take me long to put together, but I thought you might like to have a look at it while we're away camping and see if there's anything you'd like to do with it."

"Thank you, Edward. That's lovely. It would be a pleasure." What a shame he hadn't shown me this earlier in the day when I could've done with the distraction.

I heard movement and saw Bella come into the room. She informed us that all the food was ready and being loaded up by the boys on pain of death if they raided any of it before the convoy moved out. Their reward for helping was a huge platter of sandwiches and cold roast chicken for the journey. Renesmee was apparently taking half of her book library with her and ordering Jacob and Seth about like a smaller version of Alice. Edward rolled his eyes and said he wasn't surprised his sister's influence was rubbing off already. He and Bella elected to take matters in hand and headed outside, leaving me laughing as I started to tinker with Edward's music.

Finally, Alice proclaimed all the vehicles were packed and the convoy was ready to roll. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme were the first to move out, eager to get underway before Alice tasked them with anything else. Esme had given me instructions on how to lock up the house as we would be leaving after everyone else. The Winnebago finally had enough room to turn around and head off down the drive, leaving Jasper's elegantly restored Dodge Charger waiting to leap into action. Although Alice and Jasper were the last ones to leave, I had a hunch that they would be the first to arrive, given Jasper's need for speed.

Jasper shook hands with Liam and gave me a peck on the cheek. He then pulled us both in for a hug, sending a wave of calming emotion as his parting gift. "Don't worry about anything, ok? Pixie has it all sorted. Liam, I've got you covered."

Liam smiled widely. "You've got the rings, right? Tell me you've got the rings!"

"Trust me, man. Don't worry." He started to pat his pockets as he played up looking for the rings and then pointed a teasing finger at Liam.

Alice stood in front of me, bobbing up and down on the spot with barely-suppressed energy. I turned to her to hug her goodbye. "Now please leave me something to do, will you Alice? I'd like to at least say I'd contributed to some of the arrangements of my wedding!"

"Don't you trust me, Yolanda?" Alice looked visibly hurt.

"Of course I trust you, Alice. You have impeccable taste and without your help, none of this would have been possible." My diplomacy skills were rusty.

"Well then, don't fret. Let me arrange things at the cottages and the venue. You know I love doing it and nothing would make me happier than to get it all ready for you." She slapped my arm as if to say "so there."

"Aaagh Alice. You're a control freak!"

"Yeah, but a nice one." She smiled sweetly at me and I hugged her. She was totally maddening and totally wonderful.

"Well, if you insist." I grumbled.

"I do! Just bring yourselves and leave the rest to us."

"Oh for heaven's sake, ok then," I gave in grudgingly. "We'll aim to get there either late afternoon or early evening, to allow you time time to settle in."

"Good. Now relax and enjoy your breather. We'll see you in a few hours." She and Jasper blurred into motion.

About ten seconds later, the Charger sped down the drive with two arms waving farewell out of the windows. Jasper gunned the engine and its mighty roar took a while to ebb into the distance. Finally, it disappeared and all went quiet.

I inhaled deeply and hugged Liam. "Do you hear that?"

"No, what? I can't hear anything."

"Exactly!"

We went inside the house, arms wrapped round each other, enjoying the peace and quiet. Liam pointed a finger upstairs questioningly and I nodded, muttering. "I have something I want to give you."

"Me too as it happens." We beamed at each other and ran up the stairs.

I flew to my bag which was on the bedroom floor and unearthed the gift-wrapped box. When I turned around, Liam was standing there with one of a similar size. "Snap!" he said, smiling widely.

We swapped boxes. "You first." I said to Liam. He opened the lid and saw the cufflinks which Alice and I had commissioned - white gold shamrocks finished with green enamel to match the green of his wedding waistcoast. "A one-off" I said. "Hope they're not too quaint."

He laughed when he saw the cufflinks and shook his head, saying "I don't believe it! Go on, open your box..."

I did so with a bit of embarrassment, but was really touched when I saw his gift - a beautiful white gold pendant set with the clearest emeralds I had ever seen, with a white diamond at the centre, fashioned as ........a shamrock leaf! The stalk of the shamrock was the bale through which the white gold chain was threaded. It was delicate and perfect. "Oh it's just beautiful Liam. Thank you."

"Will you wear it for me tomorrow?"

"Of course I will."

We kissed and then kissed again. Putting our gift boxes down, we fell into each other's arms and spent the next few hours communing properly with each other, undisturbed and unheard, until we were ready to lock up the house and head down to Cape Elizabeth.

***

It was a perfect sunny June early evening when Liam and I rolled up in the car after a pleasant and relaxed journey south. My throat hitched when I saw the lighthouse at the end of the track and I glanced quickly at Liam, who kissed my hand with a smile as he saw nervousness cross my face.

Alice came dashing down the steps from the main house to greet us. She and I had already reached a compromise in the preceding days - Liam & I would be staying in the second cottage on our own for the whole weekend. The Cullens would stay at the main house for two nights and then all but Jasper and Alice would disappear, heading off on separate jaunts, not going back to the Forks house for a week - it was their other wedding gift to us.

We heard that Jacob would sleep in the Winnebago and Seth in the loft over the garage. Renesmee had kicked up a fuss initially as she'd wanted to stay in the Winnebago, but it was only then she was told about her trip away. She had relented with all the imperious grace a pseudo-4 or 5 year old would muster.

Meanwhile, Alice wouldn't let Liam or me into the main house, so the first evening's proceedings would take place in the second cottage, basically being open house until we kicked them out. We had to take it on trust that everything needed for the after-wedding gathering was in place next door.

Alice dragged us both into the second cottage where we found the place had been decked out with balloons, bunting and about 10,000 fairy lights! I hoped she had insurance on the place because she was going to burn the place down with all those bulbs. It was an awful lot of trouble to go to for a small party, but Alice looked like the Cheshire Cat as she bounced from one foot to the other.

When we went upstairs, we found that she had organised things in the spare bedrooms, with clothing laid out in bags - each room would be a dressing room the next morning. She left the main bedroom until last and opened the door for the reveal - the bed had swatches of romantic white voile hitched up above it, and she'd done her grotto theme of lights, twinkles and crystals everywhere. It was sumptuous and romantic and delightful. We both shook our heads in wonder and were really touched she'd gone to all this trouble. She professed that she, Rosalie and Esme had had loads of fun decorating both houses so it allegedly wasn't a hardship at all.

We went back downstairs to join the family who had made an appearance out of nowhere - they'd evidently been outside exploring. Alice suggested we all go and check out the lighthouse for decorations and sort out timings for the ceremony. It was going to be an afternoon wedding like Bella & Edward's had been. We would go for a hunt in the morning in small groups.

As we wandered over to the lighthouse, the peace and seclusion of the venue really spoke to us. The sea was as calm was a mill pond and there were humans further down the coast, swimming and playing about in the waters near shore. There were sailboats out on the water too and it looked like a restful painting out there. Looking out at the views told me we'd chosen the right venue for our little gathering. It was stunning, special, sweet and eclectic, just like our group of friends.

When I looked around, I saw two of our bigger group were missing. Jacob and Seth had apparently gone for a run and a swim, to explore the area and were still out there somewhere. Seth was no doubt also checking out the local talent on the beach.

Some of us trooped inside the lighthouse, the keys to which had been left in Alice's possession. I could see that Alice had already worked some magic in there, as streamers and flowers decked the place out. Whichever car had brought the flowers must have smelled like a flower shop - I suspected it was probably Carlisle & Esme, since Emmett would already have complained about the stink by now!

Alice, Carlisle, Liam and I walked through the short sequence of events from the bottom of the stairs. We gathered round upstairs to make sure that there would be space for us all. I must admit it had been a real surprise to find the lantern still in the lantern house when we'd visited originally as many are removed when a lighthouse is decommissioned. We were still blessed with a good area of space to work with and it made a stunning backdrop for Carlisle's proposed spot to lead the service.

I was half-thinking about having the ceremony out on the walkway but Alice declared that they wouldn't all get a view of it. I still loved the idea of an outdoor element to the proceedings as I peered round excitedly, so Carlisle whispered in my ear that we should follow his lead and ignore Alice on the day. His look of amusement and seeing him having to bite back a cheeky smile spoke volumes for his secret leaning towards devilment - my instinct was to encourage it freely, so I winked at him and nodded. We couldn't let Alice get her own way completely, could we....

Liam was very quiet as we walked through things and I wondered what was going through his mind. I pulled him out on to the walkway, away from the others. "You ok?" He silently nodded. "Old memories?" He nodded again. "Any doubts?"

He turned towards me on hearing me ask that. "No, never." He leaned into me, putting his forehead against mine. "You?"

"Hmmmm let me think a moment......."

Liam growled quietly with a smile.

"In that case, not on your life!"

We both turned towards the sea and stood there side by side for a while, Liam with his arm around my shoulders, watching the seagulls skimming over, and bobbing on, the waves far below us. We could hear the distant laughter and calls of children playing in the water far below us along the coast. The human world looked a million miles away from up here and we were in our own little universe.

***

We eventually re-joined the rest of the family as they lolled about on the grass near the lighthouse. Renesmee was pestering the life out of her parents and doing acrobatics and showing off generally. Bella's reminders about the cliff edge seemed to go unheeded. Jasper and Emmett were making a lazy attempt at playing soccer, which Liam had been trying to coach them in for weeks. He ended up joining them in a kick-about, putting his nifty skills to the test and putting on a creditable show. He certainly had enough patience to coach them well. I stretched out and leaned back on my elbows watching them enjoy themselves.

It was a pleasant and relaxed evening, chatting idly and watching the sun go down over the horizon. We then topped it off by going for a swim after dark - all together, splashing about in the surf and having some fun. Jacob and Seth had returned by that time and enjoyed messing about in the water too. Alice, with foresight, had packed me a bikini which I could have blushed at when I saw it - it had been years since I'd worn such a thing and of course, being a non-swimmer in my human life, mine had barely ever got wet.

That all changed on this occasion as I was dumped unceremoniously in the water several times by several different males of the family! The same went for the other girls - I don't know who shrieked the most!

***

**A/N: And so this is nearly it - the ceremony.**

**Thank you for reading all about my little world and for sticking with me. ****It's not quite the end yet, but ****I treasure your support and friendship all the same.  
**


	69. The Wedding

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**MUSIC VIBE:** **Bryan Adams - "I'm Ready"****  
**

**CHAPTER 69: THE WEDDING  
**

**YOLANDA POV:**

This was the moment the past month's planning had been for. Whatever happened, would happen. It was time to go with the flow.

My handsome and loving Liam was waiting upstairs patiently for me, with Jasper as his best man. We were still keeping some of the courtesies of a bigger wedding. Everyone except Alice, Emmett and Nessie was gathered upstairs too, awaiting our arrival. We were waiting for the current piece of music to play out, before "my" music started playing.

Alice was stood just in front of me with Nessie, who was holding her basket of rose petals and glitter. They both looked beautiful in their outfits of chiffon, ribbons and tulle. Nessie had her fairy wings on as she'd asked and she was fiddling with her tiny diamond fairy pendant I'd given her that morning. Her face was a picture of contentment in that moment as she waited for the signal to start the slow march up the stairs.

My dress was now partly-covered with a floor-length hooded cloak of emerald green velvet which matched the ribbons of my dress. I hadn't been able to keep the dress a secret from as many people as I'd hoped, considering the size of our entourage, and now I felt distinctly over-dressed and slightly silly. I was glad that Alice had a similar cloak on and I had to say it suited her more than mine did me.

The beautiful pendant which Liam had given me the day before was nestled just below the hollow of my throat. It was my turn to fiddle with my own pendant.

Struggling to control my emotions, I was surprised to feel so discombobulated, having spent so many years being in control of myself. I guessed it was the excitement. This day had been something I could never have imagined a few short months ago, when my future looked somewhat less than rosy. However, here I was taking the plunge with my heart in my hands and a profound sense of this being wholly right.

Alice turned to me. "Are you ready, flower?" I took a deep breath and nodded. Alice gave me a peck on the cheek and gently pulled the hood of my cloak up so as not to disturb the rose garland sitting daintily on my head.

Emmett also bent down to give me a kiss on the cheek. "You look stunning Yolanda."

"Thank you Emmett, for everything. By the way, you look really handsome." That was no word of a lie - he was devastatingly handsome in his beautifully cut dark suit which hung to perfection on him.

He patted my hand quietly and grinned with embarrassment. "Hush now or Rose will think I'm coming on to an almost-married woman!"

I heard the first bars of my music start playing - this was our cue to start moving. Alice looked up the stairs and presumably sent her silent communication to Edward.

At Alice's prompting, Nessie went forward to start climbing the staircase slowly. Alice was mentally counting in relation to the music so we would time our arrival at the top correctly. She started her climb, throwing us a fabulous smile as she went up the spiral above our heads.

The Lauridsen _O Magnum Mysterium_, which had just finished, had been for Liam. Now the heavenly voices of my favourite rendition of Samuel Barber's _Agnus Dei _floated across my consciousness and I tuned into it, letting my nerves float away with it. I wanted this moment to be a spiritual experience and to touch the hearts of the others, but most of all, I wanted it to speak to Carlisle, without whose protection and care I would not be here today.

I smiled to myself as an image of Liam centred in my mind. Focusing on this and the music playing so serenely, my mind calmed steadily over several moments and peace descended. After a few more deep breaths, I was ready to go upstairs and join him.

I straightened my back, squeezed Emmett's hand and went forward up the stairs on his arm to meet my destiny.

***

**LIAM POV:**

I couldn't believe how nervous I was. Waiting up in the lantern room with Jasper and the others, I fiddled with my shirt cuffs and looked again at the cufflinks which Yolanda had gifted to me.

She had wished me luck in a simple fashion, but I doubted I needed it. The gift was no less precious for that. For such a simple wedding, I couldn't believe my gorgeous girl had gone to the trouble, although I suspected Alice had had a hand in this as I'd barely let Yolanda out of my sight for weeks. Even so, they'd obviously conspired to great achievement in my brief absences from her presence.

We all looked pretty smart in our dark suits with buttonholes of a simple cream budding rose with a touch of greenery. Apart from my waistcoat, that was the only specific sartorial request Yolanda had made of me. I was glad she hadn't made us all wear dickie bows or monkey suits. Inevitably, Alice had coordinated us all to make sure we all complied with _her_ dress code.

Jasper and I were stood in front of the others, who were all in a semi-circle as we awaiting the arrival of the bridesmaids at the top of the stairs, followed by my beautiful bride and her escort, Emmett.

Emmett had looked as pleased as punch this morning as he'd joked about absconding with my bride and taking her to a church somewhere else. I knew for a fact he'd been really touched that Yolanda had asked him to give her away today. She had taken care to include everyone in the proceedings in some measure. Rosalie had helped to decorate the lighthouse and set up the photographic equipment with me. That had been necessary as Yolanda and I were banned from the main house until later today and a video camera had been requested by my bride for the house and for here at the lighthouse.

While we were waiting, some choral music started playing in the background. It was playing from the speakers of the CD unit downstairs and the music, clear as a bell, wafted up the stairwell, filling the room with sound.

As I was standing there with thoughts flitting from one thing to the next, my brain fixed on the music actually playing. It was a beautiful gentle piece I recognised as Lauridsen - one of Yolanda's favourites. She had introduced me to new musical loves and this one was for me. We both loved the calming effect of it and had, as it happened, made sweet love to it on a few occasions in our tender moments. The others may or may not have known that, but the message was clear – she was telling me in her subtle way that she loved me and was thinking of me.

Carlisle's eyes caught mine from time to time as we waited patiently. I could see that his mind was drifting away somewhere else in the moment as he listened to the music too.

I wondered whether this heralded Yolanda's arrival, but figured there would be probably be some other signal for that. That being the case, I was intrigued to know what would be playing as she came into my sight. Being such a lover of music and its impact, it would have been an important decision for her. I'd heard talk at some point of the traditional Pachelbel's _Canon in D_ being an option, but knew this had been vetoed on the grounds it had been played at Edward and Bella's wedding. Yolanda and Edward had had several conversations about it as she picked his brains on the matter.

The Lauridsen ended sweetly on its spine-tingling note and I suspected I was about to have my answer. Some new music started: _Agnus Dei. _I had to take a very deep breath at that point in an effort to calm my emotions.

Carlisle cocked his head, listening again, and then he smiled affectionately at Edward. "Ah Yolanda, so lovely, so thoughtful." Edward's expression acknowledged whatever message passed between them.

Edward turned to his right, tilting his head towards the stairwell as if listening to something. He nodded and turned to us, saying "They're ready."

This was it.

"You ok, man?" whispered Jasper, obviously sensing my discomfort. I could only look at him with a sick expression, so he pushed some calming waves over me. I exhaled in relief.

My beautiful bride was on her way and all I wanted to do was see her and have her in my arms again.

Carlisle moved forward and waited at the top of the stairs, peering over the bannister as he could obviously hear movement. All eyes were on him and the airspace by the top step.

His face broke into a wide smile. He winked at whoever was coming up the stairs, glancing back briefly to look at Edward, his eyes bright with excitement. Edward was also peeking over the bannister with a huge grin on his face. The others couldn't help but smile too, but my stomach fluttered like mad. How could a "middle-aged" man feel be feeling like this?

It was indeed a lovely moment when the gorgeous Renesmee finally made her way to the top of the stairs to be greeted by already-smiling faces.

She looked angelic in her cream and white dress with her little ballet shoes and fairy wings. Her face was serious as she started sprinkling rose petals on the floor and what looked like glitter from her basket around me in a wide circle. The result was like a fairy ring. When she had done that, she went to stand between Edward and Bella, looking up at them as they smiled down at her proudly. She slipped her free hand into Bella's.

Next came Alice, looking like a woodland sprite in a beautiful golden velvet hooded cloak which matched her golden eyes to perfection. The cloak was thrown back over her shoulders, revealing a confection of cream and white frothy material. I wondered whether this gave a clue to what Yolanda would be wearing. Alice was clutching a posy of cream roses. Her wide smile and dancing pirouette brought smiles to everyone's faces again as she went and stood beside Jasper, turning her head towards the stairs to watch for Yolanda's arrival.

We waited another minute on tenterhooks and for me it was certainly a case of waiting the longest minute with bated breath.

I could hear more movement and then saw a dark head appear from the stairwell. Emmett was smiling and looking sideways/downwards as he clasped the hand of my bride and brought her safely to the top of the stairs.

As I held my breath, an angelic woodland nymph in a green hooded cloak appeared and was daintily assisted to the landing where we all stood waiting. A pair of large violet eyes looked out serenely from under a pretty headband of cream roses. Her gaze pinned me in an instant and a wide smile lit up her face.

My whole world was centred on a vision in cream and green before me and my heart was stunned at the sheer beauty of it.

***

**EDWARD POV**

I had been surprised at Yolanda's choice of music for her arrival. As I listened to the voices soar sublimely by several octaves, I realised then that Yolanda had chosen this choral piece as a gift for Carlisle and as a nod towards the implied spirituality of the occasion, even though she and Liam were not taking their vows in church. She wanted to bring some of the contemplative nature of the event to this unusual venue.

Carlisle had recognised this instantly when acknowledging the piece to me. His thoughts reflected mine. That the voices echoed around the stairwell, only added to the illusion of the vaulted ceilings of a church and it seemed so in keeping with Carlisle being the officiate here, given his past life as a pastor.

Carlisle greeted Yolanda with a kiss on the cheek and indicated where she and Liam should both stand.

There had been intakes of breath and murmurs from those who had not already seen Yolanda. Although I'd already picked her image out of Alice's head, it could not compare with seeing her in the flesh. Her poise and elegance were breathtaking, as was her serenity. I caught Bella's admiring look and flashed her a grin. Looking down at Renesmee, I could hear her thoughts saying what a pretty lady Yolanda was and that she loved her fairy pendant.

In contrast, there was a slightly comical moment when Jasper had to prod Liam forward, which told us all how he was feeling in that moment - no matter that I could read his thoughts. He was somewhat stunned and lost for words.

Emmett led Yolanda to her spot inside the glitter ring beside Liam, who finally came to life and reached out to clasp her left hand. Emmett retreated behind them and came to stand beside me, crossing his hands in front of him, trying to bite back the wry comment I'd already heard flit across his mind.

Rosalie was making sure the camera was focused and operating correctly. I had to admit she looked stunning herself in a cream trouser suit with a corsage and her hair all swept up elegantly. My Bella looked beautiful in her chocolate brown trouser suit - it set off her now ochre eyes perfectly.

Jacob and Seth were stood at the back of the room by the door looking very dapper in their suits which Alice had organised – a first for me as I'd never seen them in anything other than cut offs or baggy jeans.

Alice took a moment to go to Yolanda's side and help her to take her hood down, revealing a circlet of cream roses sitting daintily on her short hair. With her cream posy back in her hand, Yolanda thanked Alice and took the opportunity to turn and acknowledge everyone. Her engagement ring and her diamond earrings flashed almost as brilliantly as her radiant smile.

Above the music, I heard Yolanda's thoughts as she looked from Carlisle to Liam - she was in control and content. Liam's thoughts were a little more in uproar as he tried to pull himself together and concentrate. That instamatic moment just now of when he had first seen Yolanda figured large in his mind. I must admit I'd been in the same state when I'd first seen my Bella descend the stairs at our wedding.

When Liam turned to face Yolanda, an outpouring of emotion crossed his expressive face. She instinctively squeezed his hand and then brought it up to her lips to kiss it. He instantly stilled. All he was thinking now was how truly beautiful she was.

As the gloriously emotive and angelic music died away, silence descended as I discreetly stopped the CD player with the remote control.

Carlisle queried with Liam and Yolanda whether they were ready to proceed. They smiled back at him and nodded and so Carlisle started the ceremony.

A quick glance at Esme showed the pride on her face at watching her mate perform the most important duty of the day. She grinned back at me.

Carlisle looked around at us all and treated us to his film star smile - I could see "officiant" Carlisle start to get into his groove.

"How nice to see a gathering of loved ones for this special occasion. We have all come together to witness and celebrate the unifying of Yolanda and Liam in matrimony as they commit themselves to one another for eternity.

We've been lucky enough to witness the development of this fledgling love while Yolanda has been under our care and protection these past few months. I'd already thought myself immensely lucky to have around me a family of soul-mates, but it has truly gladdened my heart to see such a wonderful new bonding taking place again before our very eyes. It gives me hope that we vampires can learn, adapt and create a better future if we try hard enough through tolerance, guidance and friendship.

I see before me a well-matched couple, whose light and good-heartedness radiate from them. Their fortitude and humour will see them through the many things this unusual life may throw at them. I foresee a strong pairing with determined hearts to carry on our humane way of life. For that I am truly thankful.

It has been a good long while since I was invited to perform a marriage ceremony and you'll be relieved that I'm not going to sermonise here. Thank you Emmett - you can stop trying to choke back that laugh now!"

That raised a few chuckles and the atmosphere palpably relaxed around us. I dug Emmett in the ribs.

Carlisle continued, "However, what I will say is this: no marriage should ever be entered into lightly, but vampires ones especially. Being around two individuals who were not known to me before a few months ago, it has been intriguing to watch the relationship and the trust develop. Years ago I might have questioned a couple about their expectations and hopes for the future after such a short time. In this instance, however, I have no doubts at all on that score and see a bright future together ahead. The mix of love, pragmatism, courage and sense of fun should balance out the things which Liam and Yolanda have not yet discovered about each other. That they love each deeply, I also do not have any doubt and it really is an honour for me to perform these duties today.

Now, since this is technically a non-conformist ceremony, Liam and Yolanda have asked to share their own words with you first. So Liam, would you like to go first?"

Liam turned Yolanda to face him and looked into her eyes as if he was going to hypnotise her. His gaze was steadfast and his thoughts were singularly powerful. He was now calm and collected. I could sense she was holding her breath as she looked back at him, totally engrossed.

"Yolanda, from the moment I first saw you, you had my heart. From the moment I first spoke to you, I was bewitched. From the moment I came to know you, you had my soul. From the moment you became vampire, I hoped I would have you forever. All I have is yours. My only wish is for you to be happy and feel loved. I cherish you and will do all in my power to make it so. I love you with all my heart and so I am humbly asking you once more if you would do me the honour of becoming my wife."

Yolanda smiled silently up at him and nodded, her thoughts a jumble of emotion, love, wonder and happiness.

Carlisle broke in on their moment. "Yolanda, would you like to say a few words?"

She cleared her throat, choked as it was with emotion. I heard her say to herself that she was being soppy, but who cared?

Liam hadn't let go of her hand, so she merely put her other hand to his face, cupping his cheek. Her expression was one of softness.

"Liam, from the moment I saw you all those years ago, my heart was lost. From the instant we spoke, I was mesmerised. When you walked through my door this time, I knew you were the miracle I'd always hoped for. From the moment you opened your heart to me, I knew I had come home but I hardly dared believe it. I have nothing to give other than myself but I hope it will be enough. I love you more than words can say and look forward to spending eternity showing you just how much."

Liam kissed the palm of her hand tenderly. Beyond him, I saw Alice's face fill with emotion as she turned to Jasper. He in turn gave her a hug.

Carlisle waited a few moments and then looked over their heads, "Right then, who's got the rings?"

Jasper stepped forward with alacrity, handing over both rings. Carlisle muttered a blessing and then passed Liam a wedding band. I knew it was a platinum eternity-style band with swiss-set diamonds, which Liam now held over the end of Yolanda's ring finger.

Carlisle continued, "Liam, would you repeat after me?

_I, Liam Cunningham, take you, Yolanda Winters, to be my partner and my wife, loving what I know of you and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the woman you will become and falling in love with you a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us._"

Liam repeated the words faultlessly, subverting them slightly by adding the word "adored" before the word "wife." He slipped the ring on Yolanda's finger as he did so and kissed it.

Carlisle gave them another moment and then turned to Yolanda. "Yolanda?"

He passed her Liam's plain platinum band, which she likewise held over his ring finger. Without prompting, she went ahead with her vows, also adding the word "adored" before husband. She slipped his ring on and gazed into his eyes in a supremely intimate moment.

Carlisle brought their attention back to him. "Good! There now, that was easy wasn't it? Now you two, follow me."

He turned and walked towards the outer doors of the lantern room, flinging them open. He went out onto the walkway and Yolanda and Liam followed him with delighted smiles on their faces. "Stay there everyone." commanded Carlisle, waving us back. "This is between us three now."

This was definitely an off-agenda moment as Alice frowned and muttered under her breath. We all chuckled at her expression - in truth she looked like she'd swallowed a fly.

Carlisle stood with his back to the sea and pulled Liam & Yolanda's hands up together, putting his hand over theirs.

"Please forgive me but I'm going to offer up an Irish blessing for you both right now as it seems appropriate." He gave them both a huge smile and a look of affection which I had come to know and appreciate over the decades.

"_May love and laughter light your days,  
and warm your heart and home.  
May good and faithful friends be yours,  
wherever you may roam.  
May peace and plenty bless your world  
with joy that long endures.  
May all life's passing seasons  
bring the best to you and yours!"*_

Carlisle pushed his shoulders back and formally addressed the happy couple.

"Well now, it pleases me to say that by the powers vested in me by the State of Washington, I can now declare you husband and wife. Please be restrained Liam, bearing in mind there are children present, but you may now kiss the bride!"

Yolanda positively fell into Liam's arms and submitted to the huge kiss he gave her. Renesmee and Alice rushed outside and threw rose petals, rice and glitter over them. We all clapped and whistled in appreciation.

The happy couple parted from their kiss laughing, covered in confetti. I doubted the lighthouse custodian was going to be very happy with us all, but it was another sweet moment in our family history!

I flicked on the remote control again as per Yolanda's previous instructions and the next track which she'd selected started to play. After a few bars of the classical guitar melody, I yelled across to Liam, grinning. "Hey! Recognise this music Liam?"

Liam looked up at me in puzzlement.

"It's the theme tune to The Deer Hunter!" Liam looked chagrined as a jeering laugh went up from the other at Yolanda's little musical joke.

***

**A/N: Congratulations to Yolanda & Liam!  
**

**Music notes: ****My classical guitar favourite John Williams's Cavatina was made famous by being used in the Robert de Niro film The Deer Hunter.****Yolanda's version of Agnus Dei - www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=ompu0PwjBWc&feature=related**

**Yolanda's version of O Magnum Mysterium - www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=nn5ken3RJBo**

**And I chose the Eva Cassidy track for its lyrics. **

*** traditional Irish blessing used all over, often in conjunction with the Claddagh symbol.**


	70. The Reception

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Music vibe: **Tchaikovsky!

**CHAPTER 70: THE RECEPTION  
**

**Yolanda POV**

The ceremony had gone better than I could ever have hoped. The two things I enjoyed most were Liam's face when he saw me at the top of the stairs and then the Carlisle moment.

Liam looked like he'd either been hypnotised or swallowed a fish - it was priceless. I would treasure that mental snapshot for all time. I also enjoyed Carlisle's break-out moment when he'd taken us onto the walkway for the hell of it - he was becoming a rebel!

After we'd dusted ourselves down from all the confetti, everyone congratulated us, sharing hugs and stories. Carlisle had been the first to congratulate us of course, his cheeriness wonderful to see. There was much laughter and teasing, by the boys especially. Seth and Jacob were very gracious as they also came to wish us well and thank us for inviting them along.

Liam never let go of my hand as we chatted, buzzing with happiness. It had been an emotional ceremony for us both. One hard bit was over, but another hard bit was still to come as I anticipated the surprise Alice and I had dreamed up for the reception. I was beginning to question the wisdom of what we proposed to do.

Meanwhile, we all talked up a storm and relaxed, spending the next hour or so hanging around on the walkway, looking at the views, having photographs taken and enjoying the moment. One magical time was when a shaft of sunlight pierced the walkway, snaring us in its beam and we looked at one another's sparkling skin. Even to my new eyes, it was a surreal event since we normally took pains to stay out of sunlight.

At every opportunity, Liam pulled me in for a hug and a kiss, stroking my velvet cloak comfortingly as if stroking a cat. We needed the physical contact and, as always, his presence was comforting. He told me I looked beautiful with my flower garland on and tapped my nose tut-tutting when I wrinkled it and said I wasn't entirely comfortable wearing the thing. He commented he might nickname me Aisling as I was a "vision of loveliness" in his eyes. "Whisht, you romantic fool!" I laughed. "But call me what you will, my love and I'll answer to it."

"Wife or MrsC sounds fine by me" he murmured, leaning forward to claim his umpteenth kiss of the afternoon.

Jacob and Seth were complaining about feeling faint so we took that as our cue to move the gathering to the cottage and the next phase of festivities. Everybody trooped down the stairs or leapt over the balcony like we'd done on our last visit. Liam, Carlisle and I were the last to leave the lighthouse, looking around wistfully and turning off the music as we left. Carlisle walked between us with his arms slung around our shoulders, commenting on how well everything had gone and thanking us again for letting him lead the ceremony. He claimed he'd really enjoyed himself and it had been good to dust off his old persona for a short while. I gave the dear man another kiss on the cheek for being such a support to us both.

We approached the main cottage and saw lots of lights inside. The front door was wide open and Carlisle stepped inside the house, announcing our arrival. Liam and I both took a deep breath and walked through the doorway hand in hand as everyone greeted us with a welcome of applause in the main living room.

Goodness, but what a day! Liam bowed and I curtsied, and then he said "Thanks everyone, you're too kind, but let's get this show on the road". He was going to get his wish shortly.

We gravitated towards Alice & Jasper. Looking around us, we admired the decorations. We'd stipulated no wedding gifts and thankfully there was no obvious evidence of any. The house had been decked out with the inevitable lights and streamers, as well as cream balloons with trailing cream, orange and green ribbons. Strung up across the main wall was a huge banner with our names on it, welcoming us as Mr & Mrs. Every corner had balloons floating prettily up near the ceiling, weighted down to the floor by a variety of decorative objects such as high heeled shoes, small sequinned or beads purses, keyrings, a cellphone, a pretty giftbag etc.

The wedding cake stood two tiers high and was on its own table in the corner of the room. Alice informed us it was a mint chocolate cake made by Esme. It had been decorated with the most perfect green, deep gold and cream sugar roses which sat on the cream icing like posies. It was all set up on a fabulous crystal plate arrangement with silverware sitting beside it. There were pretty plates and forks as if the cake would be feeding a whole army of guests. It was such an elegant tableau, I could imagine Esme painting it for a still life subject.

Alice said Jacob and Seth were looking forward to doing the honours of consuming the cake after we'd done the official cutting of it and had the photos taken. Liam ruled out any cake eating or squashing by bride and groom, for which I was thankful.

Jacob and Seth were happily demolishing the buffet food that had been set out for them. Alice commented they'd literally fallen on the food like wolves - she got heckled when they heard that. Nessie was prancing around in her finery, playing with balloons and streamers. Now and then she would be picked up for a cuddle by somebody and she thoroughly enjoyed the attention.

Alice called everyone to attention and outlined how the rest of the evening would go.

Once the boys had finished eating - hopefully before midnight, she commented- we would cut the cake and do photographs. Bella would then offer a short reading. As befitted the best man, Jasper would raise a toast with some blood procured earlier in the day. This news caused quite a bit of raucous comment and consternation from the Quileutes. As an afterthought, Alice mentioned Jacob and Seth would be getting Virgin Bloody Marys instead which produced a similar reaction as it did to the blood - I'm sure they'd have preferred root beer.

Liam wanted to say a few words. After that, there would be an artistic interlude before everyone could settle into an evening's dancing and party games etc. The mention of the "artistic interlude" brought comments and puzzled looks - Edward was already in on it and grinned his knowing smile.

I excused myself and went to freshen up in the downstairs cloakroom, taking the opportunity to actually remove my cloak and leave it there! About a minute after I'd been checking Alice's immaculate make up in the mirror, I smelled Liam's familiar musk nearby and smiled to myself. I opened the door and he darted inside, pulling me into a swift embrace and a lingering kiss. So much for the make up then....

"I've been wanting to do that for ages." He whispered, caressing my hair.

"Me too." My response was predictable but true - I'd been aching to kiss him properly.

"Hello MrsC." he said, gazing into my eyes. He kissed me again and we stayed like that for a while until Alice's scent worked its way into our consciousness. She was waiting patiently for us just outside.

After reluctantly leaving the cloakroom, we first went to cut the cake. We stood together and smiled with knife poised as Rosalie took photos for the album Alice would undoubtedly be putting together. Once we'd finished posing, we actually cut the cake and served a couple of portions to the ever-hungry Quileutes who devoured the portions in seconds and asked for more. I did however command that the sugar roses were not to be touched and were to be kept pristine for the box of wedding treasures I intended to keep.

Next came Bella who stood in front of us all, looking a little self-conscious. We both nodded encouragement at her, as did Edward.

"When I asked to read something for the wedding, I didn't know what I was going to select initially. It took me a while to whittle down a shortlist. Eventually I plumped for Elizabeth Barrett Browning, but I haven't gone for her stock poem of How Do I Love Thee? Instead I've gone for a verse from Sonnets for the Portuguese, so here goes:

_If thou must love me, let it be for naught  
Except for love's sake only. Do not say,  
'I love her for her smile - her look - her way  
Of speaking gently, for a trick of thought  
That falls in well with mine, and certes brought  
A sense of pleasant ease on such a day' -  
For these things in themselves, beloved, may  
Be changed, or change for thee - and love, so wrought,  
May be unwrought so. Neither love me for  
Thine own dear pity's wiping my cheeks dry:  
A creature might forget to weep, who bore  
Thy comfort long, and lose thy love thereby!  
But love me for love's sake, that evermore  
Thou mayst love on, through love's eternity."_

She smiled and sat down on the couch in some embarrassment as everyone murmured appreciation. Liam and I mouthed "Thank you" at her.

Alice came flitting round with some glasses, charged with a small amount of red liquid. It truly did look like a Virgin Bloody Mary, but the aroma told us an entirely different story. The liquid was warm and our own personal brand of alcohol - it was also the first outward sign that this was a vampire gathering. Jacob and Seth barracked us all for being animals, which raised a wry laugh.

Jasper then started on his speech. I expected an anecdote from him and he didn't disappoint.

"When I first came across Liam in 1883, he'd just been thrown out of a bar down in Texas." He heard a growl and turned towards Edward who was nodding subtly towards Renesmee. "Sorry Edward, I'll try and keep this clean!" There was tittering at this comment, but he continued.

"I'd been walking around town, scanning for likely candidates to join our cause. Anyway, I stumbled into Liam - or rather he stumbled into me. Being the Irishman he is, he was not best pleased with his predicament of having a thirst, not unlike ours, but no way to quench it in that moment. He asked me if I knew where a dying man might get a drink in this one-horse town, as he called it. I pointed him in the direction of another watering hole and followed him there out of curiosity. After an hour or so, I saw him being thrown out of that establishment too. This time he fought his way back in and I saw a good half dozen men fly out of the doors and window before he was hauled out once more by several burly individuals and unceremoniously dumped on the street – not unlike what he did to Yolanda when we all went swimming yesterday!"

Yes, I owed Liam for that little ambush. He had the grace to look sheepish – how could I not forgive that hang-dog look? Emmett was snorting with derision as Liam tried to look dignified when turning his attention back to Jasper.

"Anyway, we got talking and Liam warned me in no certain terms that I should get out of town before it rotted my young soul and then said he was probably going to do likewise since there was nothing for him there. I pressed him for details about his situation and discovered he'd been in the military. He was on a personal mission and had been so for quite a while, but he was somewhat in his cups at the way his mission had turned out. He gave me a bit of background and seemed to be spoiling for an adventure to take his mind off things. It was his tenacity that intrigued me as well as his fighting skills. I needed somebody handy like that at the time, so I made him an offer - to make him indestructible, utilise his military training and hone his fighting skills. His answer to me was: Why not? I'll try anything once."

Liam nodded his agreement ruefully at this recollection of their meeting.

"So we made our pact and he entered our world. I watched him take to this life very well. He showed strengths, shrewdness and great presence of mind, even as a newborn. He controlled himself in a way which helped me to control the other newborns but he was pugnacious when riled - I learned to channel that energy. We formed a great team and I was very glad to let him go on his way with my blessing when the time came, just as I'd done with Peter and Charlotte."

"Being around Liam again for these past few months has shown me that he still shows great shrewdness and that he has also just won the greatest military campaign of his vampire life – to secure the love of this beautiful woman, which he did with great tenacity and sustaining minimal collateral damage, judging from the lack of scars!"

"She'll deserve a medal for putting up with me, that's for sure" said a wry Liam. It was my turn to snort with derision when he said that.

Jasper continued. "Yolanda, you look beautiful today darlin' and Liam is a very lucky man to have you beside him. So following in Carlisle's footsteps, I have an Irish blessing of my own to give you:

_May the blessing of light be on you light without and light within.  
May the blessed sunlight shine on you and warm your heart til it glows like a great peat fire._

Just be aware, Yolanda, that the last time Liam had a peat fire, he set fire to the chimney and burned the house down – so you'd better be prepared to break out the fire extinguishers around him! Now please raise your glasses: to Liam and Yolanda – good love and good hunting!"

Everyone raised their glasses in the toast.

Liam cleared his throat and thanked Jasper, reminding him to make sure he danced with _both_ bridesmaids as his reward for being best man.

"My wife and I....." (jeering catcalls) "would like to say a huge thank you all for making us so welcome in your family and for allowing us the time to be together and adapt to Yolanda's new life. We also want to thank you for your great kindnesses, including here today. Words can't express how grateful we are that you let us stick around and be a nuisance. Bless you all!"

Liam looked around and paused on each person in the room. "And we'd also like to toast Alice who can put on a celebration like nobody else we've ever known - to Alice!"

Everyone raised their glasses again. "Hear, hear...."

When Liam had finished his little speech, I sent Renesmee around to hand out our gifts. I'd arranged for traditional party favours of sugared almonds to be made up in pretty lace bags for the ladies, including Renesmee. The favours were put inside glamorous gift bags also containing the jewellery we'd ordered from Seattle. For the men, I'd simply arranged black gift bags with token red dice alongside their boxed cufflinks. The sweets were only a gestural nod towards tradition, but served to make a presentation of their jewellery gifts. Again, I felt sure the wolves would devour anything edible offered.

Alice then signalled me it was time for our little performance. She excitedly asked everyone to be seated around the edge of the room because she, Renesmee and I had a special surprise for everyone. She held out her hand towards Renesmee who went running to her side, and we all took off into a back room. We put on some small feathered wings and our proper ballet pumps, making sure they were properly packed out for the en pointe work we would be doing.

We checked with Renesmee to make sure she was ready - she was bright with excitement. When I asked if she wanted to run through her steps again, she declined, telling me grandly that she had her part memorised thank you very much. Alice and I giggled with delight – this child was amazing!

Out of sight of the others in the living room, we stood ready to make our appearance, waiting for our moment in the spotlight.

**EDWARD POV**

I could hear rustling from behind the wall by the corridor. There was some whispering, then assorted thoughts rushed through my head as the three of them mentally went through what they were about to do. My darling baby girl was very excited at the prospect of dancing and was showing no nerves at all, eager to get on with it.

Alice stepped out from behind the wall and announced they would dance to music from Swan Lake. She blurred to turn on the CD player and the three of them scampered daintily into the room. They still had their wedding dresses on but had added wings which gently quivered. They all assumed their starting positions.

Liam obviously only had eyes for Yolanda as she glanced at him and smiled. Alice looked like Balinese dancer, sliding her eyes sideways for a quick glance at a proud Jasper. Bella, Esme and Rosalie clapped delightedly at the sight of Renesmee looking so perfectly angelic in the centre, a sweet smile on her face. It was all I could do not to laugh as I knew that look.

Rosalie had her camera poised, with a huge smile on her face. Esme's face was a picture in captivation, her hands flat together in front of her face as she was holding her breath. Bella's face was a picture of surprise and pleasure as she looked at our daughter looking so angelic but serious in her ballet dress. The reason for the choice of dresses was now clear – Alice and Yolanda had planned their wedding outfits around this moment.

The room hushed. Nobody stirred as we waited spellbound for the performance to start.

Sweeping music filled the room. The girls had obviously choreographed the piece to this environment and their needs. With a sureness that belied her age, Renesmee moved in unison with the others as they all took the part of swans gliding in a circle.

And so we watched our girls start to float and dance around an invisible column in the centre of the room. They twirled and leapt (or jetéed in ballet parlance, as I learned from Alice's mind), holding hands and releasing, then spreading out to perform identical and beautifully synchronised jetées (jumps to you and me!) together - all this in a very large living room, rather than a proper stage.

About two minutes in, Renesmee spun neatly out to wait at the side while Alice and Yolanda danced a duet, demonstrating an amazing ability to do the splits and soar through the air. Yolanda took the subservient role as counterpoint for Alice, anchoring her while she did endless pirouettes en pointe. I have to say that Alice was born for this and Yolanda had tapped into her talent to great effect.

When they had finished that segment, they stood aside to let my little pumpkin dance a solo involving incredible spins and dancing on her toes like a tiny ballerina on a music box. Yolanda and Alice then stepped back in and all three danced again, mimicking each other's movements and finishing together as the music subsided, sinking to the floor with Yolanda and Alice folding their arms like swans to cover their cygnet Renesmee.

The whole thing was only about 5 minutes long but was totally delightful and enchanting. I was so proud of my little girl and her face was one big wide smile as she was evidently proud of herself too. She did a beautiful curtsy to the rowdy applause of Jacob and everyone else in the room. Alice and Yolanda applauded her too and had huge smiles on their faces. There were cries of "Brava!" from one or two very proud relatives! I certainly couldn't wipe the grin off my face.

Alice swiftly removed Yolanda's wings and took Renesmee's hand, leading her over to the end of the corridor. Yolanda stood poised in the centre of the room, fingers laced together, arms tilted, one leg extended in front of the other - she was obviously not finished.

"Yolanda will now perform three pieces, the first being Aurora's solo from Sleeping Beauty" announced Alice.

The next piece of music began and Yolanda went on to perform a stunning classical ballet solo, only a few minutes long, which had her pirouetting and moving lightly as she swished around the room, lifting her legs in high sweeping motions and balancing daintily on her tiptoes. The serenity on her face showed that she was totally focused in the moment and her soul was happy to be dancing.

Yolanda swept past us like a comet in a series of turns, her distance from us judged to perfection, and she wafted a hand in to touch Liam's face as she passed him. I glanced at him as he sat there totally enraptured, following her every movement - a hundred thoughts were going through his head, not all of them pure. It was almost like observing a lion intently watching its prey on the savannah.

When the music faded and she had taken some applause, Yolanda smiled at Liam and swiftly came to snatch a kiss, leaning her hands lightly on his shoulders to keep him seated, before raising her arms above her head, out of his sudden reach, and spinning back to the wall by the corridor. She assumed a new position with an empty wooden chair held behind her, with her hand on Renesmee's cheek, smiling tenderly.

_Nothing Compares to You_  
A soprano voice from her favourite female classical group ushered in this poignant track. Yolanda dragged the chair slowly behind her in time to the music and placed it in the centre of the floor. She then twisted suddenly and held her arms out towards Renesmee. My daughter darted towards her and leapt into her arms from the other side of the room, flying like an outstretched arrow through the air, showing off her athletic prowess. Yolanda deftly caught her and swung her round, intertwining their bodies, bringing my baby in as a foil to dance with as she moved them both around the room. Their dresses were a blur of foamy movement.

Renesmee's body stayed perfectly still, with fingers and toes extended, while Yolanda described huge circles in the air with her. Her trust in Yolanda was sublime, and when she was later set daintily back on the floor, my beautiful daughter performed a duet. She danced some delightful steps I later learned were fouettes, as well as full pirouettes with Yolanda holding her finger for support. After placing Renesmee to stand on the chair, Yolanda pirouetted and swept around her too.

Yolanda then lifted Renesmee away from the chair and cuddled her tenderly into her neck. Yolanda set about spinning with her endlessly, around the chair, smiling at her and bringing them both back towards the chair in smaller circles. She ended the haunting track sat with Renesmee cuddled tightly in her arms, wrapped in a tender embrace.

I felt so proud of my daughter and also incredibly touched by what I'd just seen, as everybody clapped enthusiastically. I'd heard Yolanda's thoughts and felt her emotions keenly. She'd been performing in memory of one particular loved one - we'd been shown a part of her which she normally hid from us on a daily basis, like Esme did, and to which she'd paid tribute in her own way. She'd expressed it so beautifully and poignantly that I scanned the thoughts of everyone in the room to see if they'd noticed. However, only Esme and I had made the connection and were privy to the sadness and love behind it - Esme turned round to look back at me, her open face showing emotion. To the less attuned, it was simply another wonderful display of Yolanda's and Renesmee's balletic talents and it could have been a sweet tribute to my own daughter. Yolanda's eyes sought out Esme's and then caught mine in understanding_._

However, Yolanda wasn't finished yet as she would not want to end on that note. She rose from the chair on her toes and spun Renesmee like spinning top with her across the floor towards Bella, depositing her safely on her mother's lap. She retreated on tiptoes, arms outstretched and undulating as if being pulled away by a tide. She floated to the centre of the room again and nodded at Alice.

_Guinnevere  
_The lights dimmed, leaving only the area in the middle of the floor lit. Some very different music came on. I was surprised to hear an enchanting folk song start its melodic journey across the room. To gentle vocal harmonies, Yolanda used everything she touched in the room as her prop with more contemporary ballet movements. She bent down to each of us in turn, swinging away and swooping her arms as if collecting fairy dust and depositing it in someone else's lap. She drew invisible pictures in the air with a specially lit fairy wand, like sparks flying from a fire in the night.

She floated across to Liam and lingered by him, touching him, putting a hand under his chin. Eventually she pulled him gently from his seat towards the chair and pressed him to sit there, much to his bemusement.

She twirled and looped around him, using him as a balance point, at one point arcing over his knees in a slow walkover handstand. She kept on in that vein, rarely leaving his orbit, twirling and performing stunning arabesques. He swung his head around to watch her move and dance around him, until she eventually came to rest sideways on his lap with her arms around his neck, head tucked in by his chin as the song faded.

This was obviously the end. It had been magical. There was a momentary pause before applause and whistles of appreciation. Yolanda was now smiling self-consciously as Liam looked at her in amazement and dropped a kiss on her lips. She stood up, hand in hand with Liam, and took a deep curtsy as befitted a prima ballerina. She also looked to Alice and to Renesmee and got them to come up and take an encore to a loud chorus of approval.

Liam's grin spread wide across his face and he kissed Yolanda's cheek, giving her a cuddle. He blew his cheeks out and kept looking at Yolanda with a goofy expression that was full of tenderness and pride.

I stood up with everybody else and went over to hug our wonderful dancers. Snaking my arms around Bella's waist, we went to reclaim our over-excited child to hear her version of events.

It promised to be a wonderful evening, with even more dancing to come shortly.

***

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I've had to split the evening in two - I didn't mean for it to be this long but I definitely want to capture the wedding night!  
**

**The ballet: much as I love Alina Cojocaru's lithe performances – I have gone for the Elisabeth Platel choreography as it better suits the spacial constraints of the room where Yolanda performs: www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=Ry9mEi28puc**

**The music: **

**All Angels - Nothing Compares to You: ****www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=1cvjVj5XGAI OR the original Sinead www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=iUiTQvT0W_0**

**Crosby Stills & Nash - Guinnevere: www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=DOfO0lDUxv4&feature=related OR ****www(dot)youtube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=LPvOTVVbMko&feature=related **


	71. New Dawn

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: Lusty lemons locked and loaded!**

**Music vibe: Foo Fighters - _Aurora _(what else?!)**

**CHAPTER 71: NEW DAWN**

**Yolanda POV**

I'd taken a few moments to go and get changed into something more slinky. My ballet moment was over. I'd had enough of being bride - I wanted to be Yolanda again. Rosalie directed me to the room where my garments were and it was honestly a relief to change into a black sequinned figure-hugging cocktail top over black jersey trousers. The heels were killer Laboutins and just what I needed to get back out there and party - this was more like it. My mojo was back!

When I went back down, Liam was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs. He'd removed his jacket, waistcoat and tie. His shirt was unbuttoned a couple of notches, so I could see his chest hair curling discreetly over the top of where the shirt was open. He looked relaxed and casually sexy, and my breath hitched as I saw him watching me descend the stairs. His slightly wolfish grin told me what he was probably thinking and I admitted to myself that I liked it. Very much. A tiny smile escaped my lips as I arched an eyebrow at him.

He held out his arm and took my hand as soon as it was in range, pulling me in to him when I reached ground level. He walked me backwards to the edge of the living room. As if by magic, the music stopped suddenly and everyone moved to the edge of the room, clearing a big space.

There was a moment's pause and then the resonant twang of an acoustic guitar started to play a very familiar tune. Our first dance was to be to The Beatles _And I Love Her_ - this had been Liam's steadfast choice all along. He twirled me onto the 'dancefloor' to applause and then danced me slowly around the room, kissing me gently and nuzzling my nose. We were alone in a room full of people. I asked him how he was doing and he replied he was doing great considering he'd been in shock all day. When I asked if he'd enjoyed himself, he nodded adding grudgingly "I suppose it's not been too bad so far". The master of understatement dazzled me with his cheeky electric smile.

When the next Beatles song came on and we passed Jasper and Alice, we hauled them out to join us as well. I noticed that Alice had also changed out of her wedding outfit into a jaunty 1960s black & white shift dress and white knee length boots. With her 60s make up and huge earrings, she really looked the part. One by one other couples started dancing too, with Seth and Jacob taking a turn each with Renesmee. She was happily waving my ballet wand around in the dimness like a fairy queen.

Several slow dances in, all to stuff by the Beatles, it was time to loosen up. The tempo revved up with that one single guitar note that everybody knows instantly and I got everyone going doing the Twist to _A Hard Day's Night! _

After being shown what to do, Renesmee enjoyed her stint of bopping around with enthusiasm. Suddenly, Alice's choice of outfit made sense - she knew I was a child of the 60s, bless her - and all the music had been so as well.

After that, Van Morrison's _Bright Side of the Road _heralded a much more bubbly atmosphere with track after track of feelgood music bringing smiles to everyone's faces. Even Jacob and Seth enjoyed themselves, being surprisingly unselfconscious as they moved around and jigged about. We all cut loose and enjoyed the next few hours, with Rosalie putting Seth through his paces when she wasn't dancing with Emmett. Alice did likewise with Jacob but it was funny watching Jasper cut in every couple of dances to reclaim his wife. With the mix of old and new music, all tastes were catered for.

After a couple of hours, Renesmee finally started to wilt from all the activity and crawled onto a couch. Next time I looked at her, she was face down, absolutely sparko, sprawled on the cushions with her hair tumbling down over her arms, completely oblivious to the music and movement around her. I saw Bella lift her tenderly and blur upstairs to whichever bedroom they'd chosen for the night. I was guessing there would be no bedtime story needed tonight!

Bella was soon back downstairs and, now that Renesmee was safely tucked up, that allowed Edward to pull Bella onto the dance floor for the remainder of the night, where she really got into the groove with Edward. They were almost making out on the dancefloor with some of their moves as she gyrated with her back to him or they slithered up and down one another face to face.

Rosalie & Emmett really got into Boogie Wonderland and nearly ripped each other's clothes off as they strutted. I thought Jacob was going to have a heart attack when Rosalie's leg whipped up onto Emmett's shoulder and she shook her shoulders at him, bending over backwards towards the floor. I couldn't hide my delight at her limber moves but I did have to turn Liam's face back to mine as he watched her with far too much interest! He shrugged nonchalantly at me but behaved himself after that. "I've got my beady eye on you" I warned him.

It was a wonderful evening as Liam and I got to dance with everyone in turn, but mostly with each other, which was just how we liked it. Although we could have kept going all night, we opted to sit a few dances out. Liam went to hang out with Jasper for a short while. As I mooched contentedly around the room, taking in all the sights properly, I realised that pretty much all the balloons had items attached to them to keep them anchored to the floor. As I inspected them more closely, I realised they were in fact real items and not simply party fakes.

The keyring had what looked like a Maserati logo on it. When I kneeled down and looked inside one of the purses, there was a booking confirmation for a flight in a private jet, destination unknown, date to be confirmed. The shoes, on closer inspection, were Manolo Blahniks and my jaw dropped. The item I thought was a mock cellphone wasn't a cellphone at all, but an iPod which lit up when I accidentally touched a button. It was ready for use. A couple more touches of a button revealed that the music archive was already crammed with dozens of our music favourites. Another balloon had a small yacht hanging from it with what looked like a zip code written on its keel.

So we'd been had! _These are bloody wedding gifts! __Well of all the...... _

I looked up and hunted out the person I felt sure was responsible for countermanding our request, but who was strangely out of sight all of a sudden.

As my eyes searched the darkened room, I saw Liam and motioned for him to come over. I wordlessly handed him the purse for him to check the contents. He looked at them and then let out a huge sigh, slumping his shoulders. "Alice!" we both chimed and heard laughter behind us as the family, including Alice, all lined up with arms around each other and shouted "SURPRISE!", dissolving in more laughter at our expressions as the penny dropped.

"Bloody hell! What on earth......but we said.......oh you buggers!" I spluttered, unable to properly form words from behind the hand cupping my mouth in shock.

"Gotcha!" squealed a delighted Alice.

"Oh no, you really shouldn't have. Not on top of everything else you've done for us." I was mortified at the embarrassment of riches they were bestowing on us yet again.

"Oh yes we should!" said Esme, laughing delightedly at our bewilderment.

"Now all you have to fight about is who drives the Maserati!" yelled a grinning Emmett.

"Now that's a valid point." remarked Liam. " I wonder....." he mused haughtily as his sly look took in my pursed lips. I smacked his leg and told him to behave. He looked away from me to the others. "Bless you all for your generosity. This is too much. We really don't know what to say."

"Just say thank you and leave it at that." commented Alice with a slightly smug expression on her face.

With that, I was on my feet to hug them all. Liam blurred in behind me, to much back-slapping. "Now who do I thank for the Maserati?" he asked.

"That would be me. Well it was my idea anyway - I thought you'd prefer understated elegance!" answered Rosalie, whereupon my husband surprised us all by grandly sweeping her back over his arm and kissing her lavishly. I don't know who was more surprised - her or me - but it certainly raised a laugh.

"Well I'm very glad it wasn't me that made the suggestion!" commented Emmett wryly. As the kiss lingered and the tittering increased, he changed his stance and started to growl. "Hey Liam - unhand my wife you scoundrel!"

We stayed at the party until the early hours of the morning, latterly sitting together on one of the couches snuggling up, with me on Liam's lap of course. Liam's gentle stroking of my leg was having the desired effect and I could feel my senses heightening with each passing minute. My skin fairly scorched under the material of my trousers as his fingers laid a trail of lava behind them while he 'absent-mindedly' kept the contact going. I had a shrewd idea he was actually conscious of what he was doing and probably knew full well from my darkening eyes that I was responding to him, even though I wasn't showing it otherwise publicly. At some point, I started speaking disjointedly as Liam distracted me maddeningly and I was getting less coherent with the passing minutes. Finally, I could bear it no longer and stood up from the couch, whispering to Liam that I thought it was time for us to make a move, if he didn't mind.

"I don't mind in the least. I wondered when my wife was going to cave in to her husband's gentle coaxing." His eyes twinkled in merriment.

"You little sod!" I answered with a quiet growl. Several pairs of vampire eyes swivelled towards us in an instant, followed by brilliant smiles, so we'd been rumbled. We consequently made our excuses, to much ribald comment, and wished everyone goodnight, thanking them for the fabulous party.

We left the party in full swing, grateful to make our escape. Outside, the air was cooler and calmer, a dry June night, with a nice sprinkling of stars overhead. We walked towards our cottage arm in arm, the small space between us charged with static electricity. After all that stroking, I was fairly humming with anticipation.

Liam stopped me as I opened the front door. "Allow me" he said with a grin. He swept me off my feet gallantly and carried me over the threshold - this was going to be home for only a night or two, but I liked the gesture. Kicking the front door shut behind us, he ran swiftly up the stairs with me in his arms. I noted in passing how pretty the cottage was with all of its twinkly lights, but we raced towards the bedroom, intent on the only thing that counted right now - to be one, unified, in the oldest way known to mankind.

Liam rushed us into the bedroom where he skidded to a stop as we were confronted by a bedroom absolutely chock full of balloons bobbing like a layer of fog in front of us. We literally couldn't get through the door for damned balloons, some of which made their escape through the open door as we stood there in shocked amusement. It made life a little difficult as we tried wading through the now completely statically charged environment.

I looked at him and shook my head, pointing a finger in the direction of the corridor. Liam reversed out of the room and dashed us to the next one which was thankfully a balloon-free zone. He slid me down onto the carpet with relief. As soon as my feet hit the floor, my clothes did likewise and I was desperately clawing at his clothing too. My need to touch Liam's skin was immense and I was very worked up at this point. Liam's need was just as intense as he blurred in movement and ripped the rest of his clothes off until he stood there in front of me, naked and ready, his eyes indigo with lust - it was my favourite colour on him.

He paused a moment and leaned over to kiss my neck at that most sensitive spot. Crying out at his touch, we crashed to the floor as I lunged madly at him to force kisses on him and virtually eat him alive. My mouth filled with venom as his scent drove me wild. Our tongues clashed as he reciprocated willingly and was fiercely loving in return. He rolled me over onto my back and attacked my neck with renewed vigour, endlessly kissing and nibbling as he tortured me with pleasure.

I was slick and wet beyond belief for him and when he worked his way down my chest and belly towards my mound, his nostrils flared. He looked feral and wild as he dived into my folds with his tongue, making me scream. I bucked wildly under him when he forced his tongue as deep as it would go inside me. Exquisite as it was, my urge was more primal than that and I wanted him deep inside me, hard and hot, pounding away my need for him.

"For God's sake Liam, get inside me. I want you. NOW please..........." My voice was desperate and it was taking every ounce of control not to climax right then. My insides ached madly for him and nothing else would do. Liam scrambled to his knees and hauled me up unceremoniously towards him so I could straddle him. I could see he was already moist from leakage and as aroused as I'd ever seen him.

In an instant, he had impaled me and covered my mouth with his own insistently, bringing my scent to me and tonguing me with a ferocity only a vampire could match. His beautiful, glorious shaft was buried deep inside in one slick stroke and butting up against that wonderful bundle of nerves at my centre. God but it was fucking fabulous! With his hands on my hips, he was driving himself inside me and moving me over him as fast as I'd ever known him to. Braced against each other, we met each other stroke for stroke instinctively, with Liam's hands making sure that we stayed connected.

Our need was totally feral, our love-making as ferocious and glorious as I'd ever known it. Nothing else compared except perhaps the times down by the beach in the car when our emotions had collided like waves and arced us into a frothy orbit.

I was pretty much back in orbit again now, being blown away by my husband's loving, and glorying in our combined passion. My belly muscles tightened and that feeling I loved so well started spreading out from its centre. There was no way I could control my body now as I climaxed and molten lava seared my insides. I let out a long wail as I clung to Liam's neck and must have pretty much deafened him, but he didn't complain as I milked him into his own release. My core muscles convulsed madly around him and just kept going until we were both spent. He growled and rumbled into my neck, sucking on the spot where he'd scarred me and made me his only a few weeks before. He groaned his deep pleasure at his release and squeezed me fiercely, panting with exertion.

It was more than intense - it was bloody mind-blowing! A frantic coupling followed by a divine release - all that heaven would allow in that moment.

He rocked us gently down to a state of calmness, not letting me go while he lavished me with long slow kisses. We weren't ready to let go of each other by a long shot and this night wasn't anywhere near over, so I stayed where I was, enjoying the connection of our bodies while we both recovered our composure.

After a time, I felt like singing and started quietly crooning _You've Got to Hide Your Love Away _in Liam's ear, feathering him with light kisses. I started rocking us in time to the tune and observed Liam's eyes darken steadily again, his pupils dilating with arousal. I could also feel him thickening inside me as I rocked rhythmically forward and back, while the tune played out in our heads. Liam's lips increasingly searched mine out again and his hands, already clasping my shoulders, slid up and cupped my head, pulling me in for longer sessions of lip-locking. I hummed when I couldn't sing because of the kissing - the humming tickled our lips and vibrated downwards in a very pleasing fashion.

After a few minutes, Liam raised himself up onto his feet, with me clamped to him like a limpet. He took us to the bed, kneeling on it and gently lowering me down under him while we were still conjoined. He started to slide in and out of me sweetly, a slow sensual rhythm which built the tension nicely. I groaned my pleasure into his ear as he gently and steadily worked over me. Slow and gentle was nice and erotic too and suited this moment perfectly. As we'd already warmed up nicely, it didn't take long for us both to shudder and convulse as he filled me with his essence so tenderly.

When Liam had subsided, he rolled off me and snuggled his arm under my head, hugging me to him. We lay like that for a good patch of time until Liam roused himself, dropped a kiss on my shoulder and got off the bed. "Stay there a moment sweetheart". He fought his way cursing through all the balloons next door which squeaked and rubbed together as they bobbed about. I heard a few go bang in the process. A few moments later, he came back in the room and brought what looked like a wicker basket and a towel to the foot of the bed. He dropped down onto the floor and started to fiddle about down there.

"Come here, my love" he commanded softly. "I've got a treat for you."

I stretched and stood up, padding to the end of the bed to see what was going on. My eyes lit on the basket which contained a whole lot of oils and a massage roller. "Oh! Oh....." my face lit up with a smile. "Who is doing who then?"

"Me, masseur. You, guinea pig." he responded, smiling cheekily up at me. He pointed a finger to the towel on the floor and made motions for me to stretch out on it. "On your back, love"

"Hmm, this is promising." I laid down and waited.

He proceeded to smooth me down steadily with a sweet-smelling oil, using long and deft stroking movements. Somebody had been taking lessons....He studiously avoided looking me in the eye to begin with, so I shut my eyes and gloried in the attention. After a while, I opened my eyes and watched him as he worked his way steadily from my shoulders and neck, all the way down to my feet. Our eye contact was full of silent messaging, even though it was wordless. Although he didn't ignore my breasts or inner thigh, he did not make a big thing of it as he rubbed me with the oils, but I did squirm and have to deep breathe to get through those sections of the massage without mobbing him. I enjoyed the massage and the friction and, of course, the anticipation.

Eventually, he dropped a kiss on my lips and instructed me to turn over. I duly did so and put my arms by my sides, head turned to one side. Liam basically did a repeat of the massage he'd given me on our date night before I was turned. When he came to my thighs, he paid particular attention to the inner thighs this time, sliding his fingers rhythmically underneath me to my most intimate spots. Someone had evidently been paying extra special attention to his own tantric massage. I was by now groaning with the sheer pleasure of it and more than humming.

Finally, he gently moved my legs apart, knelt between them, put a hand under my stomach and pulled me onto all fours. He snuggled in close behind, buffetting me with his inevitable erection which he placed at my entrance, teasing slightly. "Is that good?" he asked, bending forward to cup my breasts and squeeze them gently.

"Mmmmm..."

"Can I massage your insides too?"

"Mmmmm..."

"Say you want it."

"I want it."

"No I don't think you're quite ready."

"Oh christ am I ever ready."

"I don't believe you!" His finger touched me in a really sensitive spot.

"For fuck's sake Liam get in me already!" I was snarling now, glaring back at him, eyes blazing, daring him to goad me further.

He put his head back and chuckled wickedly. "Ooooh yeah, I think you're definitely ready to mate."

I think he must have oiled himself a little too because he slid into me so slickly that it was almost obscene! I growled my approval as he bedded himself in deeply in this position and started to thrust firmly. I could have howled with the pleasure of it as he rammed himself into me, not being at all gentle.

After a short while, one of his hands left my breast and moved down to my mound and he pleasured me there too. The overload of sensations was simply amazing. I'd been so ready for this after the massage and now Liam was bringing me quickly to another fabulous climax. He sensed that I was teetering on the edge as my insides started to twinge, so he removed himself, rubbing himself underneath me rather than inside me.

"Oh you bastard!" I growled at him in a mix of frustration and enjoyment. The heat of his shaft against my clit was sending new sensations to my brain and body, but my insides were missing his glorious thrusting. I raised myself up and leaned back against him, snuggling my backside into his lap, my legs splayed and my centre open to him. His arms snaked more properly round me and now he was able to reach my neck, so he set about making love to that too.

My skin was alive with pin pricks of pleasure as he was all over me. I reached back to kiss him and he swamped me there too.

I was drowning in a sea of overwhelming sensations and alpha lustfulness. Whimpering into his mouth, I let myself be swept up by his will over me - it was as erotic as hell and I willingly went with the flow.

Liam's response was to growl and thrust straight back into me, clutch my breasts and bite down on my neck. As soon as he did that, we both came hard against each other and pulsed endlessly as he sucked on my neck, drawing me into him as I was surely drawing him into me with my own climax. Essentially, we exchanged essences - the whole foundation of being a vampire - blood and sex.

When we had both stopped twitching and growling, we slumped to the floor, panting heavily and totally drained by the experience.

It was utterly fucking mind-blowing!

***

It didn't end there, of course. There was no way we could let each other go after that, so we stayed skin on skin, just touching, kissing, quietly talking, making love more gently through until dawn - the first dawn of the new chapter of our lives together.

We later heard that there had almost been a riot next door - presumably prompted by our activities next door while we were mating madly.

Jacob had apparently had to haul Seth out of the building before he was mentally scarred. They'd been assaulted by the sight of some pretty decadent and pornographic dancing by _all_ the vampires before the boys caught on to what was happening. Jacob and Seth had disappeared swiftly to their respective cribs for the night.

Meanwhile, the four vampire couples were caught up in a frenzy, thanks to the butterfly effect of our love vibes, and it was open season on christening the various rooms of the house.

Jasper commented he was never going to listen to Santana's _Smooth_ in the same way ever again!


	72. Together

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: Leafy lemons  
**

**Music vibe: Sting - "We'll be Together"  
**

**CHAPTER 72: TOGETHER  
**

**Yolanda POV**

It was the morning after the night before. All the build up and excitement of yesterday's wedding was behind us and now here we were sitting in the living room of our cottage, relaxing together as husband and wife.

I was using Liam like a big armchair, leaning back against his chest as we both reclined on the huge couch, while Liam read to me from a Maeve Binchy book we'd discovered on a bookshelf at the cottage. I was relishing the relaxed physical contact of our current position. We'd hardly stopped touching one another since coming back to the cottage the previous night.

The emotional connection between us through our physical proximity was intense and I admitted to myself that, surprisingly, I really rather liked it – I'd never had that with any previous lover because my independent streak had always asserted itself and I used to feel claustrophobic if constrained or handled too much.

However, something fundamental had changed in me – I think probably because I'd finally found my soulmate and that made a whole world of difference. I knew that Liam felt the same about me – his responding physicality indicated as much. He could hardly keep his hands off me and I was totally consumed with him. As things stood we could barely stand to be apart from each other physically for more time than absolutely necessary – we could count it in minutes currently. When it had come into conversation in the lead up to the wedding, Emmett had joked that we should take advantage while we could because need for closeness might change in a century or so!

It was a brilliantly sunny morning and we hadn't yet ventured outside. We'd risen from our marital bed shortly three hours earlier but it was still only mid-morning. Liam had released most of the balloons from the bedroom into the house. I'd roared with laughter at his expression while he had manfully wrestled the recalcitrant bobbing offenders into submission. He wanted to pop them all, but I begged him not to as it was more fun watching him struggle with them. "I'm going to bloody kill Alice." he said mournfully at one point as he cursed under his breath. I personally thought it had been a wonderfully romantic gesture to fill the room with the balloons. Some of them even had naughty phrases and silly faces drawn on them – my guess was mischievous influence by a certain Emmett or Jasper, or probably both - and I was secretly tickled about it.

Liam nuzzled my neck and absent-mindedly stroked the top of my head while he was reading out loud. It was a chilled place to be and reminded me of our afternoon by the riverbank. We'd been enjoying our reading session for a couple of hours when our peace was interrupted by a mobile wave of energy and static electricity as she bounced her way uninvited through the doorway, swiftly followed by her dimpled and enigmatically smiling husband.

"Good morning Mr & Mrs C. Are you two decent?" giggled Alice, beaming at us widely. They came to a stop in front of us, Jasper slouching with his hands in his pockets.

"Good morning Mr & Mrs H, and you know full well we are!" I responded, smiling back at her and Jasper.

"We've just come to tell you that we've tidied up the lighthouse so it's all spick and span again. If it's ok with you, we're going to stick around for another night as it's all paid for."

"That's fine by me." I said. Liam nodded his agreement.

"Would you like to do anything special today?" Alice asked us.

"I'm quite happy to stay here and cuddle my husband." I looked back at Liam who winked and smiled. He then looked at me more steadily and commented. "I can see Yolanda is hungry, but it's a bit too sunny to go hunting right now. As soon as we're able, I'd like to take her out. Meanwhile, I have nothing special in mind except to stay glued to my wife's side."

At the mention of a hunt, a wave of strong burning erupted at the back of my throat. It had been there flickering in the background but I'd been keeping it under control. I closed my eyes and disconnected for a few moments while I got the thirst back into its little fire-pit, pushing it down just like I used to with the pain when I was human. Liam sensed me tensing up and gently squeezed his legs and body against mine in silent reassurance.

"So what about you two? asked Liam, looking up at them with his eyebrow arched in question.

"Oh we had nothing special planned." Alice was trying to be nonchalant, but it wasn't working.

"I find that hard to believe, Alice." said a wry Liam. Jasper snorted his amusement at the comment and nodded philosophically.

"Well the family are all leaving this morning, so do you want to come out and see them off?"

"Yeah sure." said Liam. He went to move us both off the couch, taking my hand to "assist" me to my feet. It wasn't necessary of course, but it was a typical gentlemanly manoeuvre of his and one which I found touching about him.

"Oh and we do have some board games next door, so if you fancy playing….?" Alice's voice trailed off with unspoken pleading.

Liam and I grinned at each other and my thoughts turned inevitably to the activities that board games would surely interrupt. Jasper fixed me with his beady eye and muttered "Yolanda!", sending me a wave of calm just as my lustfulness started rising. Liam's eyes twinkled at me and his dimples matched Jasper's. I merely shrugged reluctant acceptance that we would be hijacked for a few hours by our neighbours instead of making good on my fruity thoughts.

We all ambled outside and stood looking at the views and scenery in the shade of the gravel parking area. Anybody seeing us at this moment would not think anything untoward, but of course we couldn't risk moving out into the sunshine and onto the grassy area towards the lighthouse without being very careful.

On seeing the view, I ached to go and stand at the cliff edge. "Do you think we could possibly have 5 minutes over there?" Alice stood for a moment and scanned for danger, happily confirming it would be fine.

As Liam and I stood hand in hand over by the lighthouse, I breathed in the sea air and looked down towards the beach where the waves were breaking gently onto shore. The sound of laughter drifted up from along the coast a little way and I could hear very clearly the mournful shriek of seagulls as they coasted lazily just above the waves. I looked out to sea, spotting birds a good mile distant, but there were no signs of any fishing smacks or yachts this morning. It was perhaps too early in the day to see anything that close to shore. A gentle breeze blew over us and it felt warm and comforting. The fizz of the receding waves also brought comfort and it reminded me of just what a happy and contented place I was in right now.

I leaned up towards Liam and gently kissed him. His hand cupped my cheek as he gently kissed me back. "Love you." I whispered. "Right back at you, sweetheart" he breathed, his steady gaze punching a hole in my chest.

"Hey y'all! You two lovebirds! The family's getting ready to go." That was our summons from Jasper to go and say hi to the family.

Now I was concentrating in that direction, I could detect Nessie's excited voice peppering her parents with questions about the road trip. She evidently couldn't wait to get into the Winnebago and set off. She was also refusing to take her wedding outfit off and her very patient mother was imploring her to put something more practical on as she wanted to keep the dress nice. I chuckled to myself at the power battle underway.

Liam and I ambled across the grass towards the main cottage to observe all the departure preparations. In turn, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and the Quileute lads were zooming in and out of the house carrying boxes and bags. Each of them smiled in turn as they first saw us, stopping for a quick chat. We asked if we could assist but were turned down, told to relax and enjoy ourselves.

We went into the house to be greeted by another scene of organised chaos. The wedding paraphernalia had been cleared away. All the lights and balloons had come down and the furniture put back into place. Given how beautifully the house had been decorated the previous day, it was like a team of leprechauns had been in overnight and magically cleared the scene.

Even though I was vampire now, it still amazed me the speed at which vampires could move and undertake tasks. It reminded me of a time-lapse scene in a vampire film I'd seen in which the two main characters ambled side by side peaceably while all around them whizzed past in frantic movement.

When the last of the boxes and bags had been sent outside, all that was left was a neat pile of wedding gifts in one corner, ready to be whisked away in turn. Alice pointed to them and said those were the only things we needed to worry about and Jasper would take them through to next door for us.

Once the vehicles were all loaded, everyone congregated back in the house for a time-out. We all gathered on the various seats and couches and even sprawled on the floor, all chatting about the preceding day's events and the fun that had been had. I asked when we might see the wedding footage and Alice declared that we would all sit and watch it when everyone was back from their side trips in a week or so.

It was then that Jacob had commented obliquely, to much merriment, about the descent into naughtiness that had occurred on the dancefloor. My ears perked up when I heard that so Jacob and Seth offered to take Nessie outside to play on the grass. Nessie wanted to show off some new gymnastic move or other and needed no other encouragement. As she skipped past me, she popped a kiss on my cheek and we had a cuddle. I thanked her for being my bridesmaid and asked her if she'd had a nice time. She nodded at me, smiling. I saw that her mother had finally persuaded her to change out of her wedding outfit into something more suitable for travelling in the Winnebago. When I asked her if she was looking forward to her trip, she yelled "yes!". She bounced around excitedly and took Jacob's hand to start dragging him out of the door. Off they went, with Jacob rolling his eyes at her enthusiasm to be outside. A few minutes later, they could be heard egging each other to do handstands and walking on their hands.

"So how does it feel to be married then Yolanda?" asked Esme, smiling fondly at us.

"Not too shabby as it happens!" I joked, beaming at Liam whose lap I was sat on. Liam's head tilted in wry amusement. "Oh cheers, that good eh?" I pulled him in for a light kiss on the lips, grinning as I delivered the tongue-in-cheek punchline. "Yeah, it'll do for now." There were chuckles all round.

We all spent about an hour catching up and debating the finer points of the wedding, as well as the less fine. Jasper was the funniest as he relayed, in his laconic way, a little of what had happened and told how he'd been pole-axed by all the vibes emanating from his family – he pointed a finger at me squarely and said we'd have to work out a way of me not "broadcasting" quite so forcefully. Emmett's mutter of disapproval was also funny as he looked really disappointed that Jasper might curtail my powers. I winked at Emmett and said we'd work out a code word for when he wanted me to project at him if he was nearby. Rosalie's shoulders shook with laughter at that and commented that he needed no encouragement in the love department. "Anything I can do to help." was my only response. Emmett's brothers tittered. _You too Edward if you need more lead in your pencil! _Edward choked on his laughter and raised his eyebrow at me in silent response.

"So where are you all off to then?" Liam asked everyone. "I gather we've got the house to ourselves for a week, is that right? And just so we know, when are we to expect you back?" He looked round with a dead-pan expression.

Carlisle was the first to answer. "We're all heading back to Forks today to unload the bags and boxes, then we're all leaving again straightaway. It's Sunday today. Esme and I will be back on Saturday. We're taking a trip to Chicago, to visit our house there. By the way, I'll finalise the wedding paperwork with you when we get back, so don't worry about that. It's a shame Emmett and Jasper will have to steal back the papers after they've been lodged!" We all laughed about that, but naturally this kind of illegal activity was all part of keeping the vampire secret.

Edward confirmed they were going away for a week or so, depending on where in Canada they ended up. It was going to be his and Bella's first trip away with Nessie as a family unit. I asked Bella how she felt about it and she said she was looking forward to it, although a bit nervous. We chatted for a few minutes about how good her control around humans was these days and she reported she was finding it manageable, testing herself around the Quileutes and her regular trips to the reservation to see Billy and Charlie when he was visiting there. This made me hope that I might be feeling like her in another few months but of course nothing could be guaranteed and I'd only had a couple of real tests so far. I guessed it would probably take a fair bit longer to simmer down.

Rosalie said that she and Emmett were heading up into Canada as well, heading towards the Lake Louise area. They were looking forward to some down time together but, as she commented wryly, hoped not to bump into Edward's campervan on the way.

Alice declared that she and Jasper would head off the following day, after spending one more night at the cottage. They were going to hang out on Vancouver Island in a little hideaway.

On that note, the Cullens elected to take their leave and head off for Forks. Despite the midday sun, a huge bank of clouds was starting to shroud the sun a little, promising an opportunity to take a hunt later in the afternoon. We might obviously have to defer it until early evening. The family decided to get underway now with a view to heading off soonest on their respective trips.

Edward went outside to round up Nessie and the lads. We all trooped out to the vehicles and started saying our goodbyes. Edward had whistled for the others and like obedient dogs, the lads came running up with Nessie following close behind. When she realised they were ready for the off, she danced around and clambered into the Winnebago, sitting in the driver's seat for a few minutes. She discovered where the horn was and took great delight in making noise until her father looked sternly at her. We all hid our grins behind our hands.

We kissed and hugged everyone goodbye and with a lump in my throat, I watched them go, leaving just us four behind.

Alice clapped her hands. "Right now – what would you like to play? We've got Monopoly, Ludo, Scrabble, Operation, cards……." she grabbed my arm and tugged me indoors, giving me the comprehensive list of possible games to occupy us for the next few hours. I rolled my eyes at Liam as I looked back at him while I was being hauled off. Jasper and Liam clasped each other around the shoulders and followed us into the house.

As it happened, we thoroughly enjoyed ourselves and found that Jasper cheated madly, trying to put us off our game by sending us various vibes. The one which worked best was naturally the lustful one, but we cottoned on pretty quickly to what he was doing, so he and I played a little warfare with projecting on each other. Mind you, while Jasper was distracted, Liam sneaked in to beat us all in some of the rounds. We laughed loads and teased each other while general mayhem ensued. I'd never been one for board games before but then I'd never had such charming and sneaky opponents before!

Naturally, there came a point when we called it a day with the games, as the sun was lowering in the sky. It had been a hazy sunset but still a very pretty one as we looked out of the windows at the horizon. When everything around us was in pinky/black silhouette, Alice declared it would be safe for us to go out hunting.

We all immediately took off into the woods and headed inland, easily finding a herd of elk to satisfy us enough for the evening. Liam did the honours with the killing for me and shared his spoils with me. Alice and Jasper had headed off a little way from us, after startling the beasts into action. After all the civility of the wedding festivities and the party, it was a huge contrast to be out there in the wilds taking down animals to feed on. Given I was a newborn, I should have been more feral about things but my steeltrap mind still reeled at the notion of taking life in order to sustain mine. I was a hypocrite, given I had Liam to do the necessary for me, especially as I enjoyed what hunting did for us generally afterwards. I pushed those thoughts aside again and concentrated on slaking my thirst. In the event, Liam took down four animals for us as my hunger was greater than I'd realised when I got to feeding.

Liam certainly enjoyed cleaning the blood from my face and laved me with his tongue, making growling noises that had me purring with pleasure as he stood there holding my shoulders. We weren't too far from the public highway and probably not far enough away from Alice and Jasper not to be stumbled upon. However, Liam's steady wordless gaze with his indigo eyes was a pretty powerful persuader and after a couple of minutes I succumbed to it, allowing him to move me up against a tree and silently pay me some long overdue attention – after all it had been at least twelve hours since we'd made love and this bride was dying from neglect!

Liam wasn't about to let me down and soon had me moaning with pleasure as he worked to bring us both release. I adored the intensity of love-making after a hunt. The bohemian in me also loved the primal side of having sex in the open air – the episode up the tree had really tickled me and the "let's just go for it" attitude of rutting in such a way was a great taste of freedom. No wonder vampires needed acres of woodland and forest to enjoy the full benefits of being a lustful vampire.

As I sucked Liam's musky woody scent into my consciousness and across my sensitive tastebuds, his devouring of my lips and my own scent pushed us both into a frenzy. I clung on to him as he ramped up his speed and ferocity. My legs were clamped around his hips, opening my centre like a flower drawing him in to the nectar at its base.

The familiar warmth was spreading through my insides as electrical impulses sped their way to my pleasure zones. The tree was shaking with each stroke of Liam's loving and I could hear chunks of bark peeling away and tumbling to the ground around us. That didn't matter. If anybody had stumbled across us _in flagrante _at that point, I don't think Liam could have stopped as his sexual soul spun out from him and swept me up in its journey to blissful release.

When Liam finally gushed into me while his mouth was firmly clamped to my neck giving me a world class lovebite, but not breaking the skin, my own response was to arch off the tree trunk and try to push him more deeply into me with my feet. He had climaxed before me this time while nibbling and caressing my neck with his teeth. I needed another slight push, so as he finished pulsing into me, I whispered "Bite me Liam." He complied without hesitation, signalling his immense pleasure with a very loud groan and a sigh.

The resultant energy and electricity surging through me were enough to take me over the edge as my insides clenched tightly with the onslaught of sensations from his bite. It was like somebody was running a cattle prod up and down my body. Liam was still aroused enough inside me to benefit from my orgasm and he staggered a little under his own physical reaction. He tried bracing his arms against the tree, but he was so far gone, we toppled over with him landing sunny side up. I was still joined to him so when we slammed into the ground, the jolt was tremendous and I received an "extra" internal push as we landed - my G spot took a battering in the process, making me shriek and go back into orbit!

"Jesus wept!" exclaimed Liam when we'd both calmed after laughing hysterically. I'd been bent over him panting in between laughs and was bleeding onto him from my neck wound. "Come here, love." Liam pulled my head down towards him to seal the wound, mending it tenderly – the beast in him subsided for now. He added a kiss to my lips, scanning my face to make sure I was ok. We rested foreheads together for a few minutes as we gathered our wits. I was still impaled on him and figured we'd better move before things started getting out of hand again. Reluctantly I moved off him, revealing him in all his wet and glistening glory. Even momentarily satisfied, it was still an arousing sight.

I turned away before my resolved faded, gathering up my underwear and trousers. The penny had dropped a while back as to why I rarely saw Alice in trousers and why she and Rosalie often wore men's shirts if they did do so. From my current dishevelment, it was patently obvious – skirts or shortish dresses when hunting were the wiser choice for the after-hunt "celebration" that almost invariably ensued between mates!

We took off back towards the lighthouse and in the event, beat Jasper and Alice to it. We found that our cottage had already been cleared of wedding celebration items, with the exception of the pretty twinklelights that were gracing the main bedroom. I switched them on but we elected to go back downstairs into the main living area for a while.

No sooner had my feet touched the floor at the bottom of the stairs than Liam yanked me into a dancing pose and started to move round on the spot, dancing cheek to cheek to whatever silent music was going round his head.

"Ok, what are we dancing to, my love?" I asked him, enjoying the peace of the house.

"_Steal My Heart Away,_ sweetheart." he replied, continuing to turn me round steadily to the beat I now knew he was following.

"Van Morrison?"

"Uh-huh" he murmured in my ear. I smiled quietly as I recalled the wonderful evening we'd recently had in the music room, when he'd surprised me with some Van Morrison tracks. As we turned, I gently crooned the words to him. We spent the next hour or so smooching to music favourites we came up with in our heads, including _And I Love Her _and Sting's _When We Dance,_ and I was delighted by my easy recall of tunes and lyrics in my now seemingly endless vampire encyclopaedic brain.

It didn't take long for Liam's kisses to become more insistent as we moved against each other. What was a girl to do when she was newlywed and having the man of her dreams pay court to her?

"One moment." muttered Liam, before zooming to lock the front door. He was back in an instant, blurring to a halt an inch from my face. He dropped a kiss on my lips and then led me up the stairs.

***

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the wedding scenes. I am going to linger a little on the honeymoon period if you don't mind. It's only another couple of months before they all head off for Dartmouth. Liam and Yolanda still have a side trip to Dallas to make before they settle down in Dartmouth with the Cullen family. And of course, Yolanda has alot to take on board before she's ready to be near humans for more than a few minutes at a time.  
**


	73. Night to Remember

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **Languid lemons

**Music vibe:** Bryan Adams - "Let's Make A Night To Remember"

**CHAPTER 73:- NIGHT TO REMEMBER**

**Yolanda POV**

Liam led me slowly up the stairs towards our bedroom. He said not a word, glancing at me a couple of times. When we reached the room, he cupped my chin and gave me the tenderest of kisses.

I purred into the kiss and then put a hand on his chest, pushing him backwards slowly towards the bed. As he moved, I started to undo the buttons of his shirt, reaching the last button quickly as I hauled his shirt out of his trousers. He watched me do this, arching an eyebrow quizzically and giving me that enigmatic smile of his, but he rendered no assistance in his undressing.

I wanted to take the lead this time and hoped he would submit to my gentle persuasion on the matter. In the event, he was pretty compliant.

He keeled over backwards onto the bed with a thump and I quickly straddled his hips, pulling his shirt fully away from his body and throwing it on the floor.

I ran my hands lightly over his bare torso, tickling, rubbing, tweaking his skin and running wet fingers across him, seeking to bring his skin alive. I worshipped his lips briefly and then unhanded his arms which had wrapped around me when I did so. I put a finger on his lips and told him to lay still. He smiled impishly but said nothing.

I scooted backwards and undid his trousers, removing them swiftly from his body, along with his socks. His soft jersey boxers were tenting slightly as I did so but I avoided touching him there for the moment. I scooted back over him, keeping a gap between our bodies while I leaned forward.

I kissed his stomach and chest, ghosting my lips over his skin, trailing my tongue over his flesh, finally sucking on his nipples. He moaned at my gentle caress of each nipple and made to grasp me with his hands. I pushed them down, persuading him to leave me unmolested.

I leaned across him to get the iPod from its unit at the side of the bed. Quickly scanning the choice of music, I selected a melodic jazz compilation – wondering what would come on first. I wasn't disappointed and immediately started to hum along with the first track as I knew the tune well. The beat and vibe of Diana Krall's _Look of Love _was perfect for us at that moment.

Liam watched me intently as I crooned, removing my dress in a slow movement and placing his hands on my chest. He contentedly caressed the lace of my bra with his thumbs, making me pebble underneath it. His breath hitched with arousal as he felt me respond to him. He pulled me forward to lightly tongue my breasts through the material and it was my turn to moan.

I then sat down on him and gently moved across his groin with my own, my hands splayed on his chest as I moved to and fro, rubbing the lace of my underwear over him. I could feel him thickening nicely underneath his jersey shorts as he hissed his pleasure at the heat and friction my groin was making for him.

I could feel his length shaping up nicely under me and I really enjoyed rubbing along him. I was getting nicely aroused at the feel of him under me and using the music to make steady rhythmic movements.

My gentle friction was having the desired effect on Liam, so I dispensed with our underwear in an instant of ripping, freeing us both up to engage flesh upon flesh.

He lay there naked and proud and I could only smile happily as I took in the beautiful sight of him. Scooting back down his legs, I pinned him there and elected to make love to him with my mouth for a while.

Taking him in inch by slow inch, I laved his length with my tongue as he entered the warmth of my mouth. I kneaded around the base of his cock, sucking and teasing him, kissing him all the way to the base of his shaft. I took my tongue down further underneath him and lingered there for a few moments, hearing him fist the bedclothes as I did so. He started to pant as he struggled to control himself. I smiled contentedly at that, recalling the tantric massage I'd given him only a few days ago.

I moved to the front of him to take him in my mouth fully, pushing him in to the back of my throat. He arched off the bed at the sudden pleasure of it and groaned loudly in response. "God, that's so good." he hissed as I relaxed my throat to take him back there.

I took him out and back in again several times, ghosting my teeth over his length, feeling him swell some more. He bucked against me while I paid a fair bit of attention to the tip of his shaft, languidly loving him and teasing him. Eventually I tasted some pre-cum seeping from him as he moaned and strained against me quietly. This was my signal to move.

I blurred back on top of him and sat with his length butting up against my mound. It felt good to slowly rub myself up and down him, not yet letting him go where he desperately wanted to go. He groaned and cursed as I slid the underside of him between my folds and he felt my wetness there. When I felt he was about as erect as he was going to get and was making noises of not being able to take any more exquisite torture (his words), I let him have his prize.

Lifting myself up slightly, I guided him inside me and then threaded my fingers through his. He rumbled with satisfaction as he slid straight in and seated himself to the hilt. Like that, I steadily rode him, pleasuring us both and enjoying the depth of him within me.

Liam soon separated our hands to remove my bra, swooping in to tongue my breasts ardently which made me twitch and in turn made him groan as he was gripped tightly by my vampire core muscles. His arms snaked around me to assist with movement and he guided us both to a powerful climax which made us both cry out as we let go. We shuddered together at length.

I slumped over his chest and buried my head in his neck as he hugged me fiercely. When we'd settled down, he stroked my back and we stayed linked together for a good while. Eventually, I shifted and stretched out full length on him, propping my chin on my steepled hands looking up into his face.

He kissed the tip of my nose and smiled broadly. "Each time it amazes me how good we are together. I think it can't get any better and then I'm amazed again."

I hummed agreement to that and nodded vigorously. "I think it's because we're pretty evenly matched and we've got great chemistry. Not to mention I'm a goddess and you're a sex machine!"

"Oh am I now?" He pulled me up his chest to kiss me fully on the lips. "Well machinery definitely needs greasing to keep working parts in order." He waggled his eyebrows.

"What? Already?" I scoffed at him.

He waggled his eyebrows again in reply and made an upward thrust movement which confirmed his pistons were ready to go again at the touch of a button.

He adjusted my position slightly, parting my legs, and slid into me easily enough. He rolled us over and continued his loving of me. I heard the gentle samba of _Girl from Ipanema _play as he started to make love to me again, but it was long finished when Liam gently brought us both to another sweet release with lips locked as I melted under his attentions.

We rested a while afterwards, as I snuggled in close with my head in the crook of his shoulder. My mind jumped to our neighbours for the night whom we hadn't seen for a few hours. "Do you think we should go and say hello to Alice and Jasper?"

"Not a chance!" replied Liam, quietly chuckling. "Don't you think they'll be relishing some alone time too?"

"Yeah but we did abandon them in the woods."

"Sure, but for good reason. I doubt they cared, sweetheart." Liam shifted himself so he lay on his side, face propped on his palm. His eyes were dancing with amusement. "Anyway, I don't want any interruptions. I have a mind to go for a record tonight."

Sighing, I looked back at him, knowing his expression meant mischief. "Ok I'll bite - what's the record?

"Seven times, I believe."

"Fuck me!" My expression registered surprise.

"That's the general idea." He smiled back at me broadly.

I debated for a moment and then snuggled in closer to him to claim a kiss as I pulled his face towards mine. "Ok, you're on! If you think you're man enough."

"Oh I'm man enough alright."

"You'll have to catch me first then!" With that, I blurred out of the bed and towards another room, throwing down the gauntlet with laughter.

Hours later, as sunrise came to greet to my vampire senses and released its hold on the night, so did Liam quite exuberantly even after our marathon lovefest. Our cries of pleasure in that golden moment drowned out the birdsong we'd heard steadily building around us.

Liam was a walking miracle and I hadn't been far wrong in labelling him a sex machine. I was feeling quite replete as Liam had filled me with delight and his essence in roughly equal measures through the night.

In the event, we had christened every room of the cottage. Liam was feeling mighty pleased with himself at having set a new record, more ambitious than originally planned. He commented cockily that he looked forward to breaking the record again somewhen soon. I groaned when I heard that, but still chuckled at his sparky attitude.

As he'd said the other day, there was life in the old dog yet.

***

The morning brought with it two very perky visitors who had been forced to knock at the door before gaining entry to our honeymoon accommodations.

Alice looked a little grumpy about that, whereas Jasper thought it was quite funny – not that they couldn't easily have forced the door if they'd wished. Liam commented to Alice it was nice to observe certain courtesies now and then.

They confessed they'd enjoyed their time together as a solo couple without disturbance. Alice had of course known we wouldn't disturb their privacy.

We quickly made a sweep of the house, collecting personal items and tidying generally. Alice did try and persuade me to change out of the jeans and Liam's shirt which I was wearing tied in a knot at my waist, but to no avail. Liam had said it looked very "Marilyn" so no way was she removing that simply joy from me.

She on the other hand looked very chic in a white silky top, black trousers and silver & onyx jewellery. With her Chanel sunglasses, she looked eye-catching with minimal effort.

We loaded up the cars, took one last look around the venue and headed back towards Forks. It was a sunny day and we were glad of the blacked out windows in the vehicles. Jasper and Liam took some chances overtaking each other on the journey as neither would yield the lead for long. I could hear Alice laughing up a storm seated next to Jasper. The ability to hear unexpected conversations at a distance like this never ceased to amaze me, even now, a few weeks into vampirehood.

Liam was grinning broadly as his road war with Jasper kept up apace. I suspected that, although Jasper had the more powerful car, Liam was the better driver and could get the better of his engineering. I hung on to the ceiling handle as Liam weaved in and out of traffic on the two-lane highway, watching the tarmac disappear behind us at major speed. He was really putting the BMW through its paces and I felt sure at some point, we would encounter a traffic cop or a radar spot.

As we neared Forks, Jasper suddenly hung back at Alice's urging and Liam took his cue to do likewise, bringing us back into more normal speed limits and, as it happens, passing a radar trap. We got home without incident. Good old Alice and her visions!

Our journey back to the Cullen house had taken about half the previous time. When we both pulled up at the house, it was all shuttered up. Alice dealt with the security as I brought a couple of carrier bags and a bouquet of flowers with me up to the front door, about to make my way into the house.

As I was about to set foot over the doorstep, Liam blurred to my side. "Hold up! No you don't!" At once, I was tilted back at an angle in his arms and hoisted off my feet unceremoniously.

"What is it with you and thresholds?" I asked him, grinning into his face.

"Just a silly superstition I have. Newlywed and all that!" he grinned back, plonking a kiss on my lips and taking us into the house.

Jasper followed behind us loaded up with luggage and sundry items, commenting laconically. "Don't mind me, y'all - I'm just the unpaid help around here."

After Liam had deposited me in the living room, the guys despatched the luggage to our bedrooms as appropriate. I wandered through to the kitchen to put water in a vase for the flowers I'd brought back from the cottage. No sooner had I'd filled the vase with water than I heard Liam roar with laughter upstairs. Cocking an ear towards the ceiling, I asked what was going on.

"Come up here, love – you have to see this."

I looked toward Alice who was beaming a huge smile back at me. I took the stairs two at a time and was at Liam's side in a few seconds, peering round his body into our bedroom.

The furniture and contents had been rearranged. The wrought iron on the four-poster bed had been painted white. There was a massive floor-standing bubblelamp already switched on and pumping hundreds of bubbles up its stem in a hypnotic way. Beyond that, the room was not recognisable.

There before us was a sea of white: a mass of white shagpile rugs; white chiffon draped romantically over the struts of the bed and at the windows; the bed linens were white on white, heavy cottons, linens and jacquards, with dozens of cushions in lush white fabrics of velvet, satin and fake fur; what was visible of the bedspread was covered in white rose petals; the pale wooden furniture had been lime-waxed so it was mostly white with a hint of wood; the white tutu fairylights had been added to in their hundreds by the look of it; there were white balloons and streamers of course; hanging from every conceivable hook and high point were plain crystals on threads catching the sunlight streaming in from outside; white glass beads had been scattered around, reflecting yet more light; white soft toys lined the walls by the skirting boards – polar bears, seals, foxes, beluga whales, teddy bears, white tigers, sheep and even a unicorn – and last but not least, every available flat surface was crowded with white vase upon vase of white flowers – roses, carnations, chrysanths, baby's breath, marguerite daisies, lilies and yet more roses, both old-fashioned and hybrid.

It was a magical sight. It was a housemaid's nightmare but a new bride's dream.

The scent emanating from the floral display was like heaven on earth and the whole scene looked like it was floating on clouds. It was then I realised that this was exactly the vibe the decorator/designer had been going for.

Despite the overpowering flower smell, I could smell Alice standing behind me. When I turned to her, I raised an eyebrow. "Esme?" Alice nodded. "Yes, with a little design help from us girls." Liam and I hugged our thanks. He commented he was going to leave the luggage in the hallway as he didn't want to spoil the look of the room.

"I wonder what they've done to the bathroom?" I mused for an instant – then curiosity got the better of me. Pulling Liam behind me, I walked to the bathroom door and opened it. I gasped as my eyes lit on the additions in there.

Every surface had cathedral candles and tealights in clear glass holders scattered around. Crystal vases of cerulean and pale blue flowers were abundantly spread around, interspersed with small white seashells; there were wonderful rainbow glass globes of different sizes lurking in corners and on the floor, looking for all the world like children had been in there blowing giant bubbles with detergent; blue glass dolphins porpoised through a sea of blue, clear and white glass nuggets.

To cap it off, a waterproof iPod hung up in the shower stall and a flatscreen TV had been mounted into a new unit above the bath. When I looked to my left, I saw a new shelf with a row of good quality massage oils and creams all lined up uniformly as if it were a display in a shop.

There was also a new white floor-standing storage box with a lid, which doubled as a seat. I didn't think anything of it until Alice whispered in my ear to go and have a look inside. When I did so, I took in an involuntary breath in surprise, then snapped the lid back down quickly. I walked away, trying to stifle a smile.

"What's in there then?" queried Liam, intrigued by my expression.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about just now. I'll show you later." I replied circumspectly. Liam squinted at me and I could see that he was debating about sneaking a peek himself.

I steered him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Alice's giggle had Liam even more intrigued. "Just a little extra wedding gift." she said mysteriously.

"Hmmm." mused Liam as I prodded him out of the bedroom completely, wondering which of the new toys I would use on Liam first once the others had vacated the house.

**A/N: I was consuming a fairly large chunk of smoked sausage while writing this. Can you tell? Lol :D**


	74. Need for Speed

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: Lemons and more lemons.**

**Music vibe: Bad Company - "Can't Get Enough of Your Love"**

**CHAPTER 74: NEED FOR SPEED**

**Yolanda POV**

Once we had said our goodbyes and thanks for all of their help with the wedding organisation, and tidy up afterwards, Alice and Jasper had gone off happily on their trip across to their Island hideout.

It was with relief that we faced an empty house at long last, with no eavesdroppers, likely interruptions or laconic comments about anyone's activities at the house or beyond its boundaries.

The first thing Liam wanted to do was to take me on a hunt, as it had been a good couple of days since I'd last fed. Being afternoon by now, it was our usual feeding time and it seemed wise to get this out of the way first.

We had dressed down, for a change, to casual gear: grey jogging bottoms and vests, and it felt good to relax within ourselves, with no audience around.

We dashed at full pelt through the woodland, leaping the usual debris, logs and root systems as we sped deeper into the trees. I was following Liam, trusting him implicitly to find us something to eat quickly. It didn't take too long to find what we were looking for. We hadn't wanted to keep attacking the same herd of deer, and thankfully this time, we came across some elk blundering through the higher reaches of the tree line inland from where we usually hunted. We only needed one creature between us to satisfy our feeding needs and it didn't take us long to drain the male Liam had brought down for us both.

I watched him with admiration, as his speed and deftness dealt with the creature humanely. I would have assisted if needed, but, in the event, Liam was fine doing it solo. His resulting grin showed how he enjoyed taking down the creature on his own, as he did his caveman thing of dragging the carcass back to his woman, dropping it at my feet, with a grunt of satisfaction.

We both settled down to feed quickly, kissing each other hungrily, in between drinking the nourishment which kept us both alive. When we finished feeding, we dealt with the carcass appropriately and headed back towards the Cullen house. We ran the distance, closing the miles, until we were within a mile or so of our destination. We then slowed it down to a human walking pace, ambling through the woods, hand in hand, enjoying the fresh air and sounds of nature we could hear around us.

We arrived back at the house in a relaxed state of mind, chatting about incidental topics, but mostly about the wedding and our memories of it.

After dealing with house security, we threw ourselves down on the huge couch in the living room, sprawling out full length with one another, in a cuddle. I started to buttonhole Liam in earnest about what he had enjoyed most about our wedding day.

He confessed he had enjoyed himself hugely during the whole day and was so glad things had turned out the way they did. He had loved the venue, particularly the sense of peace of its location. He had also loved how light and airy the place was and that nature had somehow been part of our day.

I asked him what his abiding memory of the day was. He thought for a moment, puffing out his cheeks, and then commented that, above all, he would never ever forget the sight of me, as I reached the top of the stairs on Emmett's arm. He confessed to a sense of amazement at seeing me in my wedding finery, but particularly the look of serenity on my face, which had blown him away.

Looking straight into my eyes now, he said he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He reckoned I fairly took his breath away and it was only thanks to Jasper's nudge that he had regained his faculties once more, so we could proceed with the ceremony.

This assertion made me smile. My Liam lost for words? I would never have believed it.

"Did you like the outfit then?"

"Oh my darlin', I loved it all. I didn't think you could get any more beautiful than you are in your day clothes, but you were absolutely stunning in that dress and cloak you wore. I almost expected an escort of elves, armed with bows & arrows, to come marching up the stairs behind you, like something out of that Tolkien film! The sight of you was truly magical."

"Oh good, that was the vibe we were going for!" I snuggled in closer to Liam's armpit, feeling quite happy about his comments. "I must say, you looked pretty damned drop-dead gorgeous yourself, Liam."

"Thanks," said Liam, squeezing me tightly. "Our day was perfect, wasn't it? I think what you and Alice achieved was outstanding, given it was meant to be a small affair."

"I know what you mean, but even small affairs need careful planning. Mind you, what Alice did behind my back was really quite stunning. It was the attention to the detail that really had me going. I suspect the bill for the whole thing is going to come out a touch more than I'd anticipated!"

"Yeah, right – I'd like to see you try and pay Alice cash for her services. She was too busy having a ball, shopping and planning. That said, we'll have to see what she might accept as a token of our appreciation for her efforts."

"Probably another Porsche," I sighed. "Oh speaking of which, wasn't one of the wedding gifts a set of keys to a car?"

"Yep, sweetheart, it was. Shall we go and see if it's in the garage? If not, we might have to play treasure hunt." Liam rifled through the items we had brought back with us from the cottage, and unearthed the keyfob with the Maserati emblem on it.

He grabbed my hand and we ambled out to the main garage, via the interior door from the main house. A quick scout of the remaining cars in the main garage did not reveal our car.

We went to the rear of the house, where the other garages were situated. Liam punched in a code on the doors of the first garage we came to, and which opened at his command. As the doors lifted steadily and smoothly, there revealed to us, was the front grill of a Quattroporte Sport GT S, all sleek and black and beautiful.

I whistled my appreciation of the four-door masterpiece of Pininfarina design, and immediately walked round it to get a closer look at its lines. Liam used the keyfob to unlock the car and deactivate the alarm.

I opened the driver's door and sat inside the car. The interior was all tan leather and smelled of luxury. Liam ducked his head through the open door beside me and looked at the interior, as well as all the dials, and rumbled his approval of what he saw.

I saw the button for the release catch for the rear of the car and popped it open. An inspection of the storage space revealed a full set of matching luggage, together with some car accessories, such as snow chains. Unless we were going to live in Switzerland, I did not foresee a use for those on this sporty beast, but the Cullens were nothing if not thorough. On reflection, the idea of taking a sports car up the snowy mountain passes of Switzerland, struck me like something out a scene out of an old Bond movie, and quite romantic. _Hmmm...._

I got out and opened the back door of the car. I moved on to rear seats and tested them for bounce and leg-room. A smile crossed my face, as lascivious thoughts passed through my mind.

Liam caught my grin, crossed his arms and tilted his head to one side, to pin me with that look of his. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Don't tell me – you want to christen this baby too?" He smirked as he made the comment.

I merely smiled innocently at him and looked away airily.

Liam continued to smirk and then pointed up to the ceiling. "You realise we'd have to do something about the CCTV, don't you? Unless, of course, you want Emmett to do an action replay every time we walk in the room?"

"No problem, Liam, darling."

I leaned out of the car, facing the CCTV. Closing my eyes to concentrate, I put my hands palms forward and made a pushing movement with them. After the count of about three, Liam reported that the CCTV had suddenly rotated away from us at a mad angle. When I opened my eyes, I could see it pointed over towards the floor of the other corner of the garage.

_I love this new power! _I looked back at Liam innocently. "Happy now?"

He dipped his head and chuckled at my brazen actions. "Tsk tsk, Yolanda. Whatever will they say?"

"I don't rightly care. So, are you going to chastise me or come here and make your bride's day?" I held out my hand, languidly beckoning him.

He moved towards the car door and clambered in with me. "This is becoming a naughty habit, MrsC."

"Oh, I surely hope so," I responded, snagging his lips for a kiss as he settled under me. I rearranged myself and nestled comfortably over his lap.

"I'm not sure we should be desecrating a beautiful vehicle this way," he muttered between kisses.

"Nonsense," I replied breathily, "It's only right we should show it the proper appreciation. Besides, we should also put it through its paces and see how quickly you can get from 0 to 60 in it." I was my turn to cock an eyebrow at him.

"Touché," he chuckled, as he pushed his body against me and showed me how pleased he was to see me.

We left the car door open, so we had plenty of fresh air to go with our exercise. We didn't take a lot of notice of it while we did, rather exuberantly, what all mated vampires do, especially newlywed ones.

Liam got up to speed very nicely and the Maserati's suspension also held up very well under the challenge - it turned out to be a very smooth ride!

***

We were back inside the house, in the living room again, checking out our other wedding gifts, which the Cullens had so generously provided to us. Their thoughtfulness never ceased to amaze me. We memorised what we had received and resolved to talk to the family when they returned from their various trips. The tickets for the private plane were intriguing and I was very interested to know the ins and outs of that option, as I had an idea about how I would want to use them.

In the meantime, we set aside the gifts and elected to sprawl on the big couch on the other side of the room, to watch some movies on the massive flatscreen TV which Emmett usually watched his sport on.

We trawled through the huge selection of DVDs and made a shortlist.

Initially, we opted for a Marilyn Monroe classic: _Some Like It Hot._ It had always been one of my favourite movies. We quoted dialogue at each other and had a good giggle. I especially liked the part where Tony Curtis kissed and smooched with Marilyn on the couch, because Liam did the same with me, making sure he didn't neglect any part of my mouth or my neck.

It was an enjoyable couple of hours, as we both laughed our way through the wacky humour and both told some hairy stories of our own trips to sunny shores in the past. Liam's were, of course, more secretive, given that he had not vacationed as a human. He had never been to Florida where the boat scenes were filmed, but I had visited Key West once with an old boyfriend and was able to describe the place first hand. Liam was fascinated as I told him about the trip.

We then elected to watch _North by Northwest_, sticking with another classic. Liam was relaxed and engrossed in the action, even though he must have seen it loads of times over the years. He declared that, when he loved a film, he loved it, and never got tired of seeing it repeatedly. He was like me in that regard.

Sitting and watching old classic movies together was not something we had done much of so far, and I was pleasantly surprised at how easy-going Liam was when not occupied by other activities. He loved to snuggle and, evidently, loved to spend time in my company, which made me pretty much happier than anything else.

Although I shouldn't have been thinking such things on our honeymoon, my mind touched on some old feelings. I had spent the last few years of my human life with a partner who cared not one iota for me, and it had been soul-destroying.

Conversely, Liam had nurtured and loved me back to life in a way which I could never have imagined back in Dallas. I know they say you have to experience the rough, in order to appreciate the smooth, but I had been out in the wilderness of neglect for so long, that Liam and his compassionate nature were like stumbling upon an oasis of love.

Of course, Liam was able to offer me so much more now that he had made me vampire. He wanted to pour his love into me at any given opportunity and, as things stood, I was more than willing to be the object of his attention and desires.

By the same token , it was wonderful to have somebody whom I could adore back and express positive feelings for, rather than disgust. That made me feel damned good too.

While we had been watching the TV, we had steadily slid down the couch, so we were stretched the length of it. Liam was laid behind me, with his arm propping up his head.

"A penny for your thoughts, sweetheart?" murmured Liam, looking down at me with concern, as he noticed how quiet I had gone.

"I was just thinking how much I adore you," I responded quietly. I craned my head back to look up into his blue eyes.

"That's nice, my love," he mumbled into my mouth as he bent down to kiss it, again. "They've given me an idea." He nodded up at the screen, where Cary Grant and Eva Marie Saint were kissing on the bunk bed in the final scene of the film.

He rolled me onto my back and slid on top of me, pressing himself into my belly and groin quite neatly. "How about we pretend we're in a sleeper carriage of that train?" he muttered, brushed my face with his fingers.

"What, like some newlyweds who've had a bit of an adventure?" I giggled at how apposite this was.

"Yup! A handsome hero husband who has negotiated intrigue and battles and is now in the arms of his beautiful, courageous bride. Or something like that." His dimples were very much in evidence as he grinned boyishly at me.

His sexy teasing made my heart melt and I needed absolutely no encouragement to go along with his request. My arms snaked up around his neck as I pulled him down to my mouth. He groaned his arousal, which I could already feel creating a pocket of heat down by my groin.

After only a minute or two of kissing, I let out an oath, because I was already wet for him. I started to frantically pull down my jogging bottoms and underwear.

Although we could not be seen from the front door of the house, and knew that we would not be disturbed, it felt quite naughty to be making out on the couch in the main room. Thankfully, we were stretched out on a fleecy cover which would, hopefully, protect the furniture from our excesses.

It took only a matter of seconds for me to strip off my lower half and for Liam to make himself available to me.

He planted himself between my legs, but did not seek entrance to my body just yet. He evidently wanted to take his time, gently nudging me with his manhood, even as my insides cried out for communion with it.

He grinned as he felt me becoming more frustrated in my want of him.

Instead, he concentrated on driving me wild with his tongue, pushing up my vest and seeking out my breasts, which he lovingly worshipped while I called his ancestry into question, under my breath, and wriggled madly under him.

Hissing disapproval at his delaying tactics, I could not stop moaning as he hit the pleasure spots repeatedly, making me arch off the couch.

"Ooh, my little wildcat! Emmett was right : you can be quite feisty." He attacked my chest with renewed vigour, while, at the same time, making subtle movements with his groin. He continued to rub himself across my entrance. I was going cross-eyed with delirium as his musk intensified, thanks to his lust, and invaded my senses. His tongue and mouth pushed me to the edge of reason. My insides were twingeing and aching for him, but he seemed in no hurry to put me out of my misery, even though his erection between my legs was really quite sublime.

He was rock hard, locked and loaded.

"I swear, Liam, if you don't give me what I want, you're going to be in so much trouble. You know what they say: use it, or lose it!" I grunted with the effort of reaching blindly towards his groin, in order to get to what I wanted. Now!

"You wouldn't dare, sweetheart. You'd miss it too much." His grin was pretty devillish, but he finally relented and slid into my slickness very easily.

No sooner had he pushed himself in to the hilt, and moved inside me a few times, than I lost control and climaxed around him with a shout. The suddenness of my release was a shock, but he still snagged his favourite kind of deep kiss from me, as he totally filled my senses. My twitching set him off too and he pulsed into me with a groan, while he deep-throated me with his tongue.

His grin, as he pulled back from kissing me, told me he was very happy to have driven me mad momentarily. I was cross-eyed and slightly groggy, this time from pleasure.

"You really _are_ a bastard, Liam!" I cuffed his shoulder in mock disgust.

"Yeah, a real bastard to have made you climax like that. I shan't do it again, if you don't like it."

"Don't you bloody dare, Mr C. I shall get cross if I ever stop feeling that good with you."

"In that case, sweetheart, we'd better make the most of it," said a sexy and breathy Liam, as he set out making me feel good all over again.

Mr Sex Machine was living up to his name.

***

**A/N: Sorry about all the sex - you know, honeymoons and all that. Besides, Yolanda has craved this attention for years. She's a very sexual being and it's only fair that she be given the chance to be adored and worshipped as a goddess!**


	75. She Shall Be Free

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **Lemons and more lemons.

**Music vibe: **Crosby Stills & Nash - "Guinnevere"

**CHAPTER 75: SHE SHALL BE FREE**

**Liam POV:**

So the week proceeded, full of lazing, leisurely loving, learning and laced with laughter.

The days were filled with the beauty of my bride and I could not get enough of her.

When each new dawn came and threw light on her face, I was momentarily stunned, not quite believing that this woman was mine to kiss and cherish.

I was in awe that Yolanda seemed to love me, as I loved her. Never in a thousand years, did I imagine that my luck would change in such a way as to bring about this miracle.

I had travelled the world looking for companionship, fun and ways to pass the time. I had made friends wherever I went, seeking out human and vampire company alike. When my presence in daylight became awkward, I claimed a skin condition which could not tolerate sunlight, and made excuses so that I could spend time in less dangerous pursuits which would not reveal my real nature.

Naturally, it meant that I missed out on many occasions which would have been fun, and would have etched new memories in my endless recall. Missing these occasions only served to underline how solitary a vampire life could be.

Each day, I thanked the universe for aligning the stars, so that Yolanda was brought back into my life, here in Forks.

When I had first set eyes on her at that Dallas radio station all those years ago, it felt like a breath of fresh air had swept past me, brushing away all my history.

It was her infectious laugh, which first alerted me to her presence. It was quickly followed by a wry comment in an accent, which had gentle lilt I recognised from back home. My curiosity was piqued and I went in search of the source of the laugh. I traced it to a petite doe-eyed woman with cascading red hair, who smelled of flowers after rainfall.

Her scent surrounded me, thanks to movement of air from the slightly frigid air conditioning of the building, and I experienced the strongest erection I'd had in years, as I drank in the sight and smell of her. I literally felt my blood fizz as my body went "on point", its hunting instinct rearing subliminally.

It took all of my century of discipline and control not to take her blood and ravish her on the spot. If I had, it would have meant covering my tracks in an orgy of death and destruction, which I had not been a party to, since the turn of the century.

I looked again at the siren who was calling to me.

Her beautiful face, with the widest of smiles, faltered as she turned towards me and realised she had an audience. Her quick appraisal of me raised an eyebrow and a moment of recognition.

A spark passed between us and I was sure, from the way her scent spiked, that she experienced an instant of sexual attraction, much as I was reciprocating such a response for her. I was very glad that only the top half of my body was visible at the doorway, tilted at an angle as I was, to peer inside the room.

I waved hello and made a comment about hearing a touch of home in her voice. She nodded and commented that I was a long way from home too, and queried whether some film director or other wasn't sending out a search party for me, as I seemed to have absconded from duty.

I bit back a smirk and decided to use this misguided repartee to my advantage and, after introductions, invited Yolanda for a coffee. The building did not run to a restaurant or cafe, so our first proper conversation took place in a corridor, beside a vending machine. An inauspicious and innocuous start to our relationship.

However, we passed a very agreeable time together, trading backgrounds and stories about family in Ireland, experiences of our travels, the usual "get to know you" bullshit, and before we knew it, two hours had passed. I did not want our conversation to end, but Yolanda was the first to break off, apologetically citing a prior engagement.

As we shook hands and took our leave of each other, I held her hand that little bit longer than was necessary. She commented, naturally, on the coolness of my hand, stating the old saying "cold hands, warm heart".

If she only knew.

I gave her a peck on the cheek and wished her well, studying her face one last time, as I etched every detail into my memory. I made some wry comment about the dry Texas air not agreeing with someone used to more rainy climes. The corridor echoed with her laughter once more, as she walked away.

"At least you get to go home to your family, Liam," she remarked, with a chuckle.

There was a certain irony in that. For I now knew that she had not seen her family in a very long time, much like me, of course, but for very different reasons.

I had been a wanderer for years, not really having a home in any one place, although I felt more affection for the house in Ireland than I did anywhere else. I had not been back to where I had lived with my wife and children, although my researches in later years naturally led me to learning about my descendants.

Yolanda's life had changed beyond all recognition in the intervening years, leaving her embattled, tired and often dejected, but still indomitable through all she endured.

It still grieved me that I had not known how much she had suffered during her last years as a human. Although I paid a security service to keep tabs on her whereabouts, out of a lingering sense of curiosity and instinct, I did not instruct them to tell me _how_ she was.

Such lack of foresight had cost her dear, to my eternal shame. I could have saved her a world of pain and distress.

Still, I couldn't turn back the clock, so it was imperative that I ensured Yolanda's well-being each day now it was in my direct power to do so.

Yolanda's smile, any time she looked at me, was more generous and loving than I had a right to expect. She seemed to be bear no resentment for what had gone before, although I could not be so forgiving where her previous partner was concerned.

I felt a growl rumbling through my body at the thought of him.

The noise reached Yolanda's ears and she raised her head instantly, alert to me, her senses seeking out the possible cause of my reaction.

Inside her small body was the heart of a lion and a dove combined. She had courage and compassion in equal measures.

I moved over to her, to reassure her, popping a kiss on her forehead and pulling her to me, so her scent settled over me. My mind went back to those magical few minutes of the reception, where she had danced for me: my Guinnevere.

I started a silent smooch with her, which gave us both peace. I moved us round to the silent and gentle strains of those harmonies, which had given me such wonderful memories to look back on.

All I wanted to do was to protect and make love to my lioness.

I ensured that she was well fed each day. The mornings were usually given over to gentler pursuits such as reading, playing music or watching films. It was interesting that I no longer craved an active lifestyle, with Yolanda at my side.

I felt at peace, at last, beside her.

Our afternoons were generally filled with speed and the need to feed. Sometimes, we sped by car to the shore or to a woodland outside of our normal range. At other times, we sped on foot from the house.

While I did not need to feed each day, it was a pleasure to join Yolanda and keep her cravings at bay. She had taken to this life so well, it was astonishing, but I didn't mind a bit that she disliked actual hunting. She had proved she was capable of taking down an animal, but I liked it that she elected not to do so whenever she could get away with it. I would certainly never take her to task over it. While she could deny her ferocity as her dove intellect interceded with her baser nature, her sucking the lifeblood from a kill was a thrill to both of us, and that was something she could not deny.

It was almost as orgasmic watching her feed, as to see the resultant sexual thrill which feeding brought to her. I used that to our advantage whenever I could.

My dove became lioness when she disconnected her brain and listened to her body. Her instinctive reaction to become rampant in her sexuality was absolutely divine and her offering herself over to me at such times was truly blissful and all I could ever wish for.

With her dancing in my arms, I nuzzled in now for the kiss my body ached for. I could honestly spend eternity in the arms of my mate and I aimed to do that as much as possible. As Yolanda's body moulded to mine, the sense of serendipity was strong – all I ever wanted was packaged here in the body millimetres from mine and I had been so lucky to find her restored to safety and life, thanks to our hosts.

Yolanda's arms were around my waist, as mine were around her back and neck. We turned gently in a tight circle, until I decided we should have some proper music to move to. I sought the track I was after and set it on repeat. A smile of delight reached Yolanda's lips when she heard my choice and she let out a huge sigh of satisfaction. We re-lived some of those precious moments from our wedding evening, as I held back, for as long as I could, my desire to kiss the living daylights out of my bride.

This folk song from the late 1960s flower power era touched me in a way I had never imagined it could. I wasn't an old hippy, but I remembered the days of free love very clearly – indeed most of my friends at the time were so stoned that it didn't matter that my skin sparkled. They were all tripping so much, it was simply part of the experience. Far out, it indeed was.

Those times gave me a freedom for a couple of years that I truly relished and I was very sad when it came to an end. As Jimi had said to me, every experience, good or bad, enriched the music of life, and he was going to experience as much of it as he could.

Now I was very much enriched by the new music in my life. Whatever song Yolanda sang to me in her new life was fine by me. It was all golden, so far as I was concerned.

For now, however, this lilting, floating song signalled love. My lips found my bride's easily and I sank into the perfection of her kiss. Images of her body flew through my head, from the moment of her rebirth through until a few hours ago when dawn had greeted us in its usual fashion.

I liked to say good morning to my wife that way. As we didn't wake up from sleep, we didn't generally get to say _good morning_ like normal couples, and so I opted to greet the day in the way which meant the most to me, and hopefully to Yolanda. This was my personal sunrise for her.

I loved the way Yolanda responded to my touch. She inspired devotion and I was more than happy to worship her. Moving her across to the bed now, I laid her down gently and looked into her eyes. Her violet irises gazed back at me, wide and trusting. I could gaze for hours into those eyes, getting lost in the swirls of violet and blue.

Yolanda's soft breath ghosted past my face and I breathed in her scent once more, letting it settle in my groin, which did not let me down. It sprang to attention very willingly and gently rubbed my wife where our bodies met. Her pupils dilated satisfyingly, as her body recognised its own reaction to my arousal. A slight smile quirked at the corner of her lips, before she leaned forward to claim open-mouthed kisses of her own.

Our tongues meshed and spoke their own language and I felt almost light-headed from it. I sucked on her tongue, unwilling to let go. My wife used her superior strength to roll us over and wriggle her tight body into mine. She continued her kissing of me and I willingly surrendered to her passion.

She ripped open my shirt and covered me with a pentagram of kisses, laving her tongue over my torso, leaving a star-shape of venom behind. Her mouth connected with the sensitive area of my solar plexus and sent fizzing jolts down to my groin, as groans erupted involuntarily from my lips. A slow smile of satisfaction was visible on Yolanda's face as her tongue moved on me. My noises seemed to please her.

She sat up to straddle me, the heat of her groin covering mine. She started to grind over me, leaving a damp patch on my trousers – not that I cared. A swift movement and her vest top flew over her head in a blur of colour. My shirt was ripped from me. One bite and my belt was cut through like butter and dispensed with.

Yolanda's scent was all around me now, as heat surged through her. Her eyes were alive and darkened with lust. My own response was sturdy, as her hips made love to mine through the fabric of our clothing. I could control it no more and wanted nothing more than to dive in her folds and experience the exquisite warmth of her muscles clamping down on me.

In an instant, she was under me and I had removed our clothing, so I had access to her. Putting a hand on her mound, she arched under me. As I dipped a finger into her, her moans were kerosene to my fire and my hand nearly scorched from the heat. I moved over her and centred myself over her entrance, taking her face in my hands, so I could watch her as I entered her. I mouthed "I love you." Her smile was soft and inviting, demanding to be kissed as we joined together.

When we came together, her resulting sigh of pleasure was a dart to my heart, my cock twitching in pleasure as it navigated its way to her depths. Her movements under me, meeting my thrusts, were heavenly. Every nerve-ending of me was alive within her and I could feel every inch being pleasured. Her answering moans were all the encouragement I needed to push on harder and speed steadily towards the climax we sought together.

As Yolanda arched off the bed in response, she offered her chest to me and I could not say _no_. Her perfect breasts were like food to a starving man. I kissed her perfection and swirled my tongue around her as she pebbled with pleasure, making me ramp up my speed within her. Her arms snaked up around my neck as she pulled me back to her lips for more deep kisses and, again, I could not resist.

I fell headlong into the overload of sensations as I filled my wife with my manhood and she filled me with her tongue. It was glorious and I wondered how I had lived without such loving for so many years. I loved the noises Yolanda made when she was engrossed in love-making. It was beyond thrilling that I could make her feel so good she could abandon herself to the joy of loving.

Her thighs gripped me tightly and pulled me right into her as I pushed on with abandon. I could feel the tightening, which heralded blissful release and was unable to remain quiet about it. Yolanda drove me mad with desire. As I became more vocal, so did she, snagging kisses from me in between her moans.

She let out a loud cry and I felt her muscles twitch and clamp down on my length as her body let go and surrendered to my attack on her core. As she milked me sturdily and I erupted inside her, it was out of my control. That earth-shattering moment swept me away in a sea of red, along with the compulsion to drink in my mate's lifeforce, while I expelled mine into her.

That primal urge overtook me once more and I bit down into her neck, covering her body completely in my need to possess it. This time, as well as surrendering to me in this, she returned the favour and bit down on me. The pain was exquisite and extended my orgasm intensely. In fact, as I drank from her, she climaxed again around me and let out a wail that nearly poleaxed me, as it travelled to the pit of my chest.

Our combined convulsions took a while to subside. As they did and and the beast inside me withdrew, so I sealed the crescent wound with my tongue and gently kissed Yolanda's neck where I had marked her. I was now sporting a similar wound and would be happy to wear it as a badge of honour.

Yolanda continued to drink from me as her ecstasy continued and she learned of this new joy to her love-making. After a few minutes, she came back from wherever she had drifted, and sealed the wound with a kiss, licking it clean like a cat. The constant feel of her tongue on my neck was threatening to resurrect my cock from its languid state. I could feel it rousing from its momentary slumber.

"Are you sure you want to keep doing that?" I asked of her.

"Oh yeah," she breathed into my neck.

"You've done it again, my love."

"What's that?" she mumbled, in between her adoration of my neck.

"Confounded me, blown me away." I groaned involuntarily as her kisses went straight to my cock, which was thickening up and pressing against her walls again. I couldn't help, but start to move inside her, gently and steadily, as my arousal gained momentum and became an itch I needed to scratch.

"That's good." Still the kisses continued and then moved around to my mouth. I welcomed the invasion and returned it, with interest.

Before I knew it, I was on my back again, with my wife in the driving seat, astride me as she was, like a goddess. Seeing her like that took me right back to our incredible first time of love-making as vampire mates.

Seeing my bride now, with the sun streaming in through the bedroom windows, lighting up her skin in a rainbow of colour, with her eyes closed, totally focused on the physical sensations she was bringing to us both, she looked divine. The rise and fall of her breasts as she steadily moved over me was a wonderful sight. The pleasure on her face was my pleasure.

I drank the vision of beauty in and gloried in how she felt on me, as I nestled deep within her. Yolanda moved at her own pace and sighed with enjoyment as I gently caressed her breasts. I lifted myself up to more of a seated position as she adjusted herself to accommodate it, leaning back against my raised knees. Her groans of pleasure intensified and her mouth captured mine with deep tonguing once more.

I felt her hand search around blindly on the bed, presumably for the remote control. She parted from me when she found it. A few moments later and the music changed to a track which surprised me. I had never imagined I would hear it again, given its association with her painful transformation: _Over & Out_.

Nevertheless, its rhythm set her rhythm for this next patch of time in our love-making, as she moved steadily against me. I rose to meet her, stroke for stroke, tenderly loving her, making new memories and connections for us both. I watched her face as she went with the music and mouthed the words.

Seeing her soul set free in these moments was mesmerising.

As her breaths increased in speed and I could feel her tensing, she grabbed me again and hung on in the deepest of kisses, which drew me right in.

She let go again, shaking and shuddering over me, as the tip of my cock touched the core of her and was buffetted by her spasms. It was so intense that my sanity was threatened and I almost blacked out as I twitched inside her, unable to hold back the stream pulsing from me so satisfyingly. I growled my pleasure and enjoyed those precious moments.

Yolanda slumped in my arms and leaned her cheek on my shoulder, while I clasped her to me, never wanting to let go of her.

Yolanda had brought many different pleasures into my life, but this one was always the best.

**A/N: I wanted to show how Liam feels about Yolanda. She stuns him and he still can't believe his luck. She hadn't appreciated just how much he is fulfilled by having her love him, but I'm hoping she knows now.  
**

**Second music: Foo Fighters: Over & Out**


	76. Return

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **late lemons

**Music vibe: **"Come What May" from the musical Moulin Rouge

**CHAPTER 76: RETURN**

**Liam POV:**

There was a crashing of the front door and a shout up the stairs.

"Honey, I'm home!"

Our honeymoon period, on our own, had ended with the arrival of the not-too-subtle Jasper & Alice from their romantic retreat over on the Island.

Yolanda looked at me with a wide grin and a roll of the eyes. "Guess we'd better go downstairs and say hello."

"Shit, does that mean I have to get dressed today?" I looked up at my wife with a hang-dog look.

"You might want to do that, or you'll give Alice a heart attack." Yolanda chuckled and poked me in the chest with her finger. She was sitting astride me again, having wrestled me onto my back to tickle me, after a throwaway comment of mine she had objected to.

I scoffed at this allegation. "I would put money on Alice having seen a lot more than my bare chest in her visions! What with life with the Cullens being life in a bubble and all that, just as you commented the other day."

My thoughts strayed to what had transpired during the week on our own. Yolanda had busied herself with the contents of that secret box in the bathroom, scattering my wits on several occasions with some of the toys she had produced and played with. I realised quickly that she was probably more experienced in that arena than I was and she delighted in using her superior strength over me, getting the better of me, in more than one sense, several times.

I had been her willing subject and she had stimulated all my senses, to the extreme, in the past couple of days, until I had begged for mercy.

The one thing I was definitely looking forward to more of, though, was that new delight of tantric massage. Some of the new furniture had suffered from our exuberant activities, following the latest massage, and I had a new appreciation of just what pleasure, and sublime torment, Yolanda could wield with her thumbs alone.

The bathtub had yielded more delights, as a nice change from the shower stall. Not having the Cullens in the house meant that we had been able to use all the hot water to great effect.

"What a shame the honeymoon is over so soon," muttered my wife, more to herself than to me.

I pulled Yolanda's face down to mine to give her a kiss. "Sweetheart, I'll make sure we have a proper honeymoon when you're ready, and we'll go somewhere warm and secluded, where we can be undisturbed for as long as you like. You know, we could still go to Isle Esme with that plane trip we were gifted."

Yolanda sighed and rolled off me, jumping up from the bed and blurring across the room to the closet. I quickly joined her there.

As she rifled through the garments in front of her, her voice quietened, as if saying something she really didn't want me to hear. "Yes, love, I know. I actually have another trip in mind for the use of that gift."

"Oh really? And what's that, my darling?" I turned Yolanda to face me when I saw a frown pass across her face.

She went stiff, as she stood up from rummaging, and then sighed once more.

I waited patiently for a moment, putting a hand on her shoulder. She was fighting to tell me the truth.

"C'mon, Yolanda, what's the big secret?" She rumbled a low growl, obviously still not wanting to tell me, or even look at me. Her body language was screaming tension. "Ah, I can guess. There's only one thing that makes you lock me out like that. Dallas? Am I right?"

Yolanda nodded silently, looking at the floor, then tilted herself forward so her forehead rested on my chest. My heart went out to her, so I pulled her to me and kissed her head.

"Hey now, sweetheart, I'm not so daft that I don't realise there are things you need to say to that bastard, after what he did to you. You need to draw a line under it in a way that suits you. And even if you didn't want to go there, I most certainly would, because I've got a few things to say to him, myself."

Yolanda was trembling now that the subject had been raised. I suspected her mind was full of the anticipated conversation that she would be having, as and when the occasion arose.

"But Liam, you'll hate me if we use the tickets for that, instead of Isle Esme."

"Oh will I, indeed? This is me you're talking to, sweetheart, not that piece of shit. I could _never_ hate you. _Ever._ Now stop worrying about what I may or may not think. I understand you better than you think." I pulled her chin up to drop a kiss on her lips. Her violet eyes were large with worry and her face touched with sadness. "I love you, whatever. Remember?"

She nodded acquiescence, inhaled briefly and pulled out a short smile for me. "Sorry for being such a wuss."

"Hey now, that's bollocks, for a start. You have more courage than you give yourself credit for. We'll have to save this conversation for later. Much as I'd like to talk this through right now, Alice & Jasper aren't likely to be patient while we do so. Put it to the back of your mind for a bit and try not to fret. We'll sort this out, ok?"

As her rummaging had yielded nothing, I reached over to the rail and pulled a colourful short jersey tunic dress down, with some black leggings, offering them to Yolanda as a suggestion. She shrugged and took the items from me, pulling them on in short order, and complimenting them with some long black suede flat boots.

I couldn't help smiling at how wonderful she looked in the outfit.

She, in turn, reached up and selected a black long-sleeved V-necked top and chinos for me. She proffered the hangers to me on the end of her finger. I dressed obligingly as she waited, then I suddenly found her arms around my waist, as she snuggled in for a cuddle. "Thank you, Liam, love," she whispered into my chest, dropping a kiss on the fabric of the top I was wearing.

It was my turn to sigh.

"Let's go down and see the others, before I forget what we're supposed to be doing." Lordy, but this woman could bewitch me with her little finger, never mind the whole of her body snuggled into mine!

I backed us both out of the closet and then grabbed her hand, lifting it to my lips. "Oh and before I forget, my beloved, and the moment is lost when we see the others, can I just say I've had a fabulous wee honeymoon with you here, in Forks, and I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

With that, Yolanda reached up and kissed me softly.

My wife and I walked out of the bedroom, hand in hand, heading down the stairs to see Alice & Jasper.

My wife. That phrase really had the best sound to it. It felt good to be married again, after all these years. My sadness, years ago, at having my first marriage cut so tragically short, after only ten years, had stayed with me well into vampirehood. I had missed Aisling terribly and my illness made me even more angry at the notion that my children were going to lose their father as well as their mother. In the event, they lost me anyway, even if it was not in the way any of us could have imagined.

While all that hurt had subsided over time and I had learned to exist around it, I had never lost the sense of poignancy of being a widower and losing touch with my children. Not even during my years with Veronika. I was the marrying kind. It was part of who I was.

Kissing Yolanda's hand again as we walked down the stairs, the sense of peace and pride of having her beside me, was giving me my mojo back. No matter that there were still some issues to be resolved – after all, people of "our" age always had some kind of baggage – having Yolanda as my wife, at last, was like coming home.

We belonged together.

I looked forward to showing her off to the world more in due course, but for now, it was great to share space with her as a married couple and present ourselves to our friends that way. In point of fact, we need not have formally married, given that Yolanda had, to all intents and purposes, disappeared from the outside world and the majority of my wealth and property were held in a corporation. My assets were split between Switzerland and the Cayman Islands, to make best use of privacy laws and tax concessions. As a consequence, we had essentially been off the radar already.

However, I needed to be married, for my own peace of mind, and the moment that Yolanda had accepted my proposal, I wanted to shout it from the rooftops. Going through that wonderfully intimate ceremony had been much more about the bonding ritual and the forging of a strong partnership, almost as if by incantation. I wanted some good magic around us.

I knew that Yolanda wanted to make a statement by going through with a wedding, finally, and I thanked my lucky stars it was me who had her for a bride. I also knew she felt it was honouring Carlisle, his past and his friendship.

It also served to settle the doubts that Yolanda had felt, albeit briefly, a few weeks before, when she doubted her worth in my eyes. If anything, it was the reverse – I was not worthy of her.

However, together we made one hell of a team, and I felt sure that we would be going as strong as Carlisle & Esme in 80 years time and it would be wonderful attending their centenary celebrations with them in due course and then reciprocating the honour down the line with our own anniversary milestones.

Speaking of which, we had been one week married today. Perhaps Alice would break out the party poppers in a moment!

Alice must have been reading my mind. "Hey there, you two, happy one-week anniversary!" she exclaimed, when she saw us descend the stairs. "You're looking well. Married life suits you."

"Thanks, Alice. It's pretty good." Yolanda let go of my hand and walked up to Alice to hug her.

I shook hands with Jasper. "Welcome home. Did you have a nice wee time on the Island?"

"Shoot, yeah, it was great to go tease some bears and go for moonlight swims. Mind you, I found more beaver up there than I'd bargained for," Jasper grinned, "It's a great little hideaway for long weekends and short stays. Perhaps we should have sent you both over there, instead of us – after all, we hardly ever get the house to ourselves!"

I shook my head. "No, it did you good to get way. We were fine here. It suited us to potter about and adjust slowly. If we're going to stay in the Vancouver area, I would rather we did so at my house up there. You'll have to come visit one day."

We all settled down onto the couches and chatted for a couple of hours about how our respective weeks had gone, recounting those adventures, which were not too indelicate. Alice zoned out here and there, and then announced that Carlisle & Esme were on their way home, having arrived in Seattle from their trip to Chicago. We would have more company in a couple of hours.

I suggested that a hunt would be in order, before their arrival, as we had not gone out that afternoon. Alice & Jasper said they were fine and not bothered about feeding. Yolanda also declined, saying that she fancied a movie evening, now that we had company. She leaned over to kiss me, sliding by my ear and whispering discreetly, "Let's make out in the woods tonight, lover."

I grinned and pulled her up from her seat. "Come on, let's go choose something suitable for Jasper's sensibilities. What are you in the mood for, Jasper? Action, sci fi, western, Clint, General Custer's Last Stand...?"

"Funny, ha-ha. You're probably more used to silent movies, aren't you, old man?"

The banter continued. We all moved to the other half of the living room, in front of the big screen, and having shortlisted the possibles, got on with putting the first one on to view. We settled down, with our girls on our laps, and relaxed together, enjoying _To Catch a Thief – _romance, decent plot, whipcrack dialogue, humour, nice scenery, and Cary Grant being a man of the world, trying to get the better of a smart and beautiful woman.

It seemed appropriate somehow, as Jasper and I looked at each other with chagrin, while our girls enjoyed themselves hugely. The fancy dress ball scenes brought about some levity as Alice and Yolanda threw out acerbic comments, just like Grace Kelly and her mother. Jasper and I had no chance – we were mincemeat in their hands!

As it was, Carlisle & Esme made good time from the airport. They breezed in through the front door, all smiles and looking relaxed too. They dumped their bags down and came to join us in front of the big screen.

The tail end of the movie was just playing out, with the rooftop scenes, and Carlisle related a story about when he had had to climb over some rooftops in the early days of his marriage to Esme. He had been pursuing an attacker of a woman near the hospital he was working at and had used his vampire senses to track and trace the man concerned. The man was a burglar, who had used that particular opportunity to take more than just jewellery. Carlisle calmly commented that he had hung the man over the edge of the roof, threatening to drop him, to make him confess to what he had done.

While Jasper and I hooted with mirth at the notion of Carlisle losing his temper like that, Alice and Yolanda were, surprisingly, slightly scandalised. Esme rolled her eyes and said she remembered the incident well. Carlisle had apparently spent the following week apologising to Esme and Edward for his actions, which he saw as letting them down. Esme said that she had forgiven him quickly and was secretly pleased he'd scared the living wits out of the perpetrator.

It put me in mind of our proposed trip to Dallas. Yolanda and I would definitely have to talk about that subject some more.

We all continued watching movies into the night. If Yolanda and I could no longer have time on our own, then we couldn't have wished for more pleasant company than the Cullens.

Ultimately though, we needed to have some alone time, so I invited Yolanda, once more, to go hunting with me. After making our excuses, we sped out into the night, in search of some soulfood.

I took the lead, as usual, while Yolanda had no trouble keeping up with me. Being out at this hour made quite a change – we were normally far too swept up in other activities at this time of night, to think about hunting.

I forged on up our usual trail, hoping to find a herd of our favourite prey fairly quickly. I had other things on my mind beyond hunting and was keen to get to them. About fifteen minutes into the run, I detected the scent I was after and veered towards it. My concentration was now all on what was ahead, rather than what was behind.

As I homed in on the heartbeats I could now make out through the undergrowth, all of a sudden I was brought down by a predator, who had made me the prey of the moment.

My own wildcat had pounced and was all over me in a frenzy, removing my clothing none too gently and covering me with hurried kisses.

"Hold on, hold on – what's the rush?" I laughed up into my wife's face, as she frantically kept on undoing zips and buttons, revealing flesh as quickly as she could. Her hands were blurring to her own clothing, as I saw various items sail through the air and land all over the place.

"I've got to have you now!" she panted.

Her hand was grasping my manhood which was already steadily rising to the occasion – I could feel Yolanda humming with tension and her scent was spiking intensely in her rush to get at me. She was a blur of movement again, moving over me like a shadow and taking me into her mouth, in her efforts to get me primed quickly.

All of that was intoxicating and wonderful. She barely stayed still for a moment. Her sexual energy was passing through her like she was a lightning rod.

Well, she had my lightning rod in her hands now and she struck while it was hot. In a swift movement, she had impaled herself on me, pressing my shoulders down to position herself and push against me. In a blissful series of movements, she had me gripped and pulled in to her core as deep as I could go. I groaned with contentment and held on to the tree trunk behind me, as my gorgeous wife had her way with me, rubbing herself against me and growling her pleasure at how things were going.

She was magnificent.

It didn't take her long to find her release and she scared some wildlife out of the undergrowth with her cries.

For my own part, I was just happy on this occasion to watch her find her bliss, enjoying the sensations of her convulsing around me as her muscles massaged me sweetly. My wife was, however, not content with that and insisted on using her mouth on me again, until I lost control. She wiped her lips with satisfaction afterwards, as she crawled back up towards me.

We lay together, with her slumped against my chest, for a while. When I looked down at her, she was lying there with a huge smile on her face.

My wife was a contradiction, at once fearful yet frantic, fragile yet feisty. She kept me on my toes and I loved it. My best hope was to stay attuned to her as much as possible and use my only talent for reading people.

Come what may, I loved the very bones of her and was ready for the rollercoaster ride ahead.

**A/N: Phew! Awesome Liam is my hero. God, I love that man!**


	77. Homecoming

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **No lemons lol

**Music vibe: **Lynyrd Skynyrd – "Sweet Home Alabama"

**Note: **Apologies for the delay in getting this one out to you all - real life intervened with some amazing surprises and blew my mind!

**CHAPTER 77: HOMECOMING**

**Liam POV:**

Emmett laughed as soon as he saw us. He was biting on his knuckles to keep from bellowing out loud, as his shoulders shook with mirth.

I bit back on the rude epithet I was about to utter and made do with a conciliatory response. "Yes, you're right, we do look a sight."

My expression was pretty rueful as I surveyed the damage to my clothing. I was covered in leaf-litter, my shirt was ripped and minus most of its buttons, and my trousers were scuffed and dirtied.

My now-coy and sweet bride had trailed into the house just behind me, clutching my hand, and was now hiding her own chuckle behind her other hand.

Yolanda's clothing hadn't fared much better. She had abandoned the pretence of getting fully dressed again, ditching the leggings, which she never had found after her attack on me. I suspected they were still hanging from a branch somewhere.

"It was a very large moose, or whatever it was," offered Yolanda by way of excuse.

"Yeah, right...." scoffed Emmett. "More likely a doe-eyed female of the species vampirus amorous!"

"Darn it, foiled again," commented Yolanda acerbically, with a mock American accent.

She smiled nonchalantly at Emmett and started to make her way up the stairs. I followed behind, admiring her shapely legs as we went. I goosed her when we reached the first floor landing and we raced each other the rest of the way.

Once we had cleaned up and changed clothes, we re-joined the others downstairs to endure the inevitable barracking and banter. After an hour or so, we heard a vehicle pull up and saw that it was the Winnebago, returning from Canada.

Bella and Edward emerged smiling. Esme and Alice went to the door to greet them. They conferred outside and decided to let Nessie sleep on in the vehicle, while Bella and Edward came into the house. Edward would hear Nessie stirring, so she was perfectly safe out there.

We all welcomed the wanderers home and got them to tell us of their travels and how Bella had coped with the new surroundings and being away from home for an extended period. Yolanda was particularly interested in Bella's experiences and I could see she wanted to get Bella on her own. Hopefully that would happen over the course of the next few days, because I could tell that Yolanda would be a little edgy until she had heard all the details. Her own experiences as a vampire were necessarily limited and contained here in Forks, and I realised she was itching to challenge herself a bit more.

I would ponder further on that issue and how to challenge her self-control without bringing any humans to any harm. Of course, it also crossed my mind that once Charlie got wind, tomorrow, of Bella and Nessie's return, he would be visiting the house again. Perhaps that would be our chance to test Yolanda's mettle. I would speak to the others about it at the first opportunity.

***

Alice and Rosalie organised a couple of evenings centred around our wedding. The footage from both the ceremony and the evening's entertainment were wheeled out, as were what seemed to be a million photographs and stills from the whole day – some of them quite candid indeed.

Yolanda spent much of her viewing time collapsed in mirth or snuggled close to my chest at some of the more endearing moments. I enjoyed her expression of pride at Nessie's performances and when I glanced round the room, her pride was mirrored in the faces of others. I couldn't help but smile at this band of vampires going all "gaga" over a child, even one as special as Nessie.

One of the things which had been on my mind was Yolanda's forthcoming birthday. Although her ageing had now ceased, I still wanted to mark the occasion.

However, first, Bella wanted to do something for Edward's birthday since it would be first one to occur since her own transformation. She spent the few days after her return, conferring with the Cullen women and Yolanda.

Another thing on my mind was Yolanda's ability to cope with being near humans. We seriously needed to put some training in and for that I needed the guys around.

Now that Bella and Nessie were back, Charlie would be putting in an appearance again regularly. I didn't want to burst Yolanda's bubble quite yet, but we had to work on her bloodlust control and it would be better to do it with our extended family around in familiar surroundings.

I knew that Yolanda's control had been pretty good in the human world, but her experiences of human scent had taken all my strength to keep her at bay. It didn't matter that she was mortified afterwards, but I knew I needed to get her desensitised, to some degree, to human scent and I found myself wondering whether Bella might be able to assist during her father's visits.

I knew that Bella was still fighting the fire in her throat when her father visited and wondered how she was managing. Yolanda had already conferred with her on the matter and was steeling herself for closer encounters with Charlie.

He was stopping by again tomorrow and although I now had Bella, Edward and Carlisle's tacit agreement to use Charlie as a guinea pig in one respect, it was not as simple as that. Charlie had only ever caught vague glimpses of Yolanda, always at a distance and when she was welded to me like a second skin. Jasper kept us company on those occasions, sensing when Yolanda was about to cut loose. I was grateful for his intervention, but was already getting much better at reading Yolanda's body language than a few weeks ago.

Edward's birthday came and went fairly quietly, even though it was his first one since Bella became a vampire. Bella was not in any shape to take Edward away for a special night out to anywhere humans were in the vicinity. He therefore insisted on celebrating the day and evening at the house, with a group hunt thrown in, and then an evening of piano-playing by Rosalie and Yolanda, who teamed up to great effect, playing old time music. I joked that this wasn't the kind of evening that young teens usually have, but Edward insisted it was no big deal and he was thoroughly enjoying himself. He said that rock concerts would be on the agenda when Bella could better handle human company and they might well be laughing at me instead.

In the meantime, he was gifted many joke presents, generally with subtle (and not so subtle) sex, parenting and angst themes, which left no doubt that young humour was involved. Yolanda gifted him her finished efforts to the joint composition he had left with her just before our wedding.

Nessie also performed for her daddy a special dance, which Yolanda had taught her in the 24 hours after her return from Canada. She declared her protégée a talented child and was revelling in bringing on her dancing skills.

My wife's face lit up whenever she described how quickly Nessie had learned the steps and I was filled with a sadness that Yolanda would never have the opportunity to teach another pupil in this way. I hoped, however, that she would keep up the dance practice and simply experience the pure joy of dancing and the freedom which this past-time gave to her, after all the time she had been confined to bed as a human.

It was amusing watching Edward's face as he tried to read the secret which my wife and Nessie had surprisingly managed to keep from him. His bemused expression was a picture as his daughter took her place in front of him, out of the blue, and kept him spellbound for the duration of her performance. Their cuddles of delight afterwards were very rewarding. Naturally, it had all been captured on film for posterity.

There had been laughter when Bella had passed Edward the gift from her father – a CD rom set of the Encyclopaedia Britannica, which Yolanda had told her about. Evidently Charlie didn't regard Edward as so much of a "know it all" as he used to and Edward's grin was wide as he graciously accepted the gift, saying he would use it for research to get his own back on his father in law.

I heard Bella whisper in his ear that she would save his other gift for later. A soft kiss passed between them and I smiled at "love's young dream".

It made me turn to Yolanda to beg for a kiss of my own. As I explored her mouth and she reciprocated gently, I mused on the fact that love's older dream existed too!

Three weeks later, it was Yolanda's own birthday and, for her, the treat was pretty simple – dancing and more dancing. Alice had taught Nessie another routine, which they performed as a pair, involving flowers and pretty accessories which they presented in tandem to a dumbstruck birthday girl. Their efforts were followed by everyone breaking loose and enjoying a slightly carnival atmosphere.

My own gift to her was more predictable: a white diamond tennis bracelet to match her earrings and ring. She had stated that she was not one for jewellery, but I wanted to purchase something special and beautiful to match my wife and for her to keep long-term.

A trip out to Seattle with Alice had secured the bracelet, as I wanted to check it over personally before buying – no ordinary diamonds would do for my wife. I did so under the guise of finalising the arrangements for the painting that we had planned for Carlisle and Esme. This I attended to as well, with Alice's assured assistance. We were making quite a team for productive shopping trips and I thanked Jasper for letting me steal his wife for a few hours on these occasions, to put certain plans into effect.

I had presented the bracelet to Yolanda, in private, on the morning of her birthday. Her eyes were like saucers as she examined the gems in all their brilliance and exclaimed at their beauty. They refracted light into her eyes and the room lit up with myriad colours to make quite a light show.

Yolanda still outshone the bracelet so far as I was concerned.

She made to demur that she could not accept such a gift, but I laid a hand on hers and dropped a kiss on her lips to still her protestations. I was rewarded with a kiss that nearly blew my socks off and soon my wife was dressed only in diamond jewellery, revealing her own diamond skin in the sunshine we had been blessed with that morning. To say she was stunning, was quite an understatement. She was a vision of loveliness that I would never ever forget as we made her birthday gift extra special, marking the occasion in our own inimitable way.

***

A month later and the Cullens were making firmer plans for the forthcoming move.

The moving date to Dartmouth had been set: 1st September. We were in the final countdown.

Storage trucks and vehicle transporters had been arranged from vampire colleagues who were in the business of helping others conduct their lives away from humans. Yolanda was amazed to learn of the existence of such organisations and businesses, realising eventually that there were in fact hundreds of vampires scattered across the continental US and Canada. Not all were nomads and many a vampire couple required assistance to relocate when the time arose for them to move on. This was a more frequent occurrence for those who fed from humans and Yolanda was somewhat disconcerted when she saw her first vampire with blood-red eyes – she had not witnessed Bella's, which just turned golden by the time of Yolanda's arrival at the house. The removal personnel were evidently all human feeders and, much as Yolanda was fascinated by them, she gave them a wide berth.

Esme and the girls were a whirl of activity, planning down to the Nth degree. Yolanda seemed very glad of the distraction and activity, determined to pitch in to help, and concentrating even to the extent of handling her bloodlust much more ably when Charlie arrived for his visits. We were not always absent from the house when he turned up, and so Yolanda was accustoming herself to his scent being in the house, even if she could not necessarily be in the same room as him. I held her close to me at such times, glad of the body contact, while she went into a kind of meditation to batten down the desire to rush down the stairs and get violent. With each visit, we edged closer down the stairs to observe and experiment.

After Charlie's visits, sometimes Yolanda held Nessie and cuddled her to absorb her grandfather's scent more fully in the controlled environment. She would never have hurt Nessie, but Edward, Jasper and I were on hand at such moments, to ensure nothing untoward happened to Nessie. Nessie was very understanding and helped Yolanda by projecting pictures as she swamped Yolanda with human smell.

Bella herself was magnificent in her generosity of spirit, helping Yolanda along too as they discussed newborn challenges. The pair of them bonded closely as a consequence. Bella and Yolanda were handling things so admirably, the rest of us could only watch in awe.

I felt that it was probably time for Yolanda to move to the next stage of her development and, with Emmett's assistance, I made arrangements for the plane tickets to be brought into use which had been gifted to us on our wedding day. Emmett offered to fly us down to Dallas himself, but I declined, assessing that it was more important he be with Rosalie and the family.

The pond which Yolanda and I had dug for Esme, weeks before, was now flourishing and the lilies out in full bloom. The teeming wildlife, which the pond attracted, had drawn us all to its side many times over the summer, with Nessie and Yolanda fascinated by the many colours of passing flying visitors and watery inhabitants. Esme claimed that she found the water feature a soothing resting place and she enjoyed looking at her garden from the pond's paved surroundings. The sound of the fountain was a pleasant backdrop to the sound of nature. Happily, so far, Emmett had avoided demolishing the pond during his and Jasper's rowdier football games out on the grass.

The family painting, which Yolanda and I had organised, was now going to be delivered to the Dartmouth address. We couldn't wait to see it, but unfortunately, we would not be able to view it before our departure. Esme had commented she needed a huge piece of art to grace the huge mantel of the new house and we were hoping this commission would fill that gap for her, before she went on a shopping spree.

Carlisle had now finished at the hospital, saying goodbye to all there and having to suffer a compulsory leaving celebration. Esme had attended that on behalf of the family. They had then retired that evening to a local hotel for a little more one-on-one time ahead of the ultra-busy month ahead.

The plan was for Esme and Carlisle to go on ahead with Bella, Edward, Nessie and Jacob. Bella, Edward and Jacob would attend freshman week and get their new schedules. Esme and Carlisle would look after Nessie while they did so.

Yolanda and I would spend the final week assisting the remaining Cullens with the downing of the house and making sure all items to be transported would be sent on their way.

We would then take off for Dallas to pay a very special visit to spring a surprise on Yolanda's previous housemate. The agency I had used to keep an eye on Yolanda's whereabouts previously, were now doing the same where Thing was concerned.

They had confirmed that he still resided at the same address. He had evidently been making changes to the property, having come into some money through an insurance policy, which had magically been activated after Yolanda's "death". I looked forward to hearing how he had finagled that miracle and smiled in anticipation of the sick expression on Thing's face when his previous companion and I turned up on his doorstep out of the blue.

I had not yet told Yolanda of developments in Dallas, or of my plan, because I did not want her to worry about it for longer than necessary. Jasper agreed with me that the relocation was already unsettling her enough and her emotions were continually being brought into check, even though she was relishing the occupation of the moving arrangements. She obviously had mixed feelings about it.

I waited for my moment to apprise Yolanda of the plan for us to take off as a couple and visit Dallas, then for us to fly on up to the Dartmouth area and join the Cullens at their new property.

Whatever reaction I had anticipated from my beautiful wife, it was not the one which I actually got. I had worried that she would either go to pieces, perhaps bounce off walls in a loss of control, or unleash her considerable temper at the prospect of visiting retribution on her old nemesis.

Instead, she went very still for a few moments, as she absorbed the information. She then looked up at me very purposefully and smiled what was, for her, quite an evil grin.

She had never looked more vampire than she did at that moment, as the predator in her finally came to the fore.

***

**A/N: So Thing is in for a shock at last. Wonder what Yolanda is going to do to him after all the cruelty, abuse and neglect of the preceding years? A life for a life? Will she rip his heart out? Or his throat? **


	78. Leaving Forks

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Music vibe: U2 - "Stuck in a Moment"  
**

**CHAPTER 78: Leaving Forks  
**

**Yolanda POV**

Those of us who remained, all stood round, ready to say goodbye to the house at Forks, which had been the location for several momentous events and occasions in recent history.

It had been quite emotional time, especially over the past week as the house started to resemble a warehouse, stacked with boxes and sundry items, which would be taken with us all.

A month earlier, in preparation for our arrival, Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie had taken a quick trip up to Hanover to move things along at that end, and while there, they had taken videos of the house, the cottages and the grounds, so that the rest of us would know what to expect on arrival.

Now that Leaving Day had arrived, Esme & Carlisle, Bella & Edward had in fact already departed ahead of the rest of us, to finalise the new living arrangements. Nessie & Jacob had, of course, accompanied them. There were also the Freshman Days at Dartmouth college to attend.

There had been difficult goodbyes for both Jacob and Bella, as they were leaving their respective fathers behind. Nessie had been fine until it finally hit her that she would not be seeing her grandpa Charlie so often. It was then she crumpled in tears and we witnessed Charlie breaking down too, as he said goodbye to his girls.

Charlie & Sue promised to take care of Billy in Jacob's absence and to let him know if he was needed back home in a hurry.

As part of Jacob's new life as a mechanical engineering student, the Cullens had made sure that both he and his father had been kitted out with new computer equipment and webcams, so they could chat and see each other over the internet as frequently as possible. Billy had been excited about this new development and the access to the outside world it would afford him in Jacob's absence. He feigned disinterest initially, but Edward told us otherwise and Billy soon realised he had been rumbled. He was almost superhumanly cheerful in pushing a both reluctant and hyper Jacob out of the door, but we knew the adjustment for Billy would not be easy. He was proud of his son and didn't want to hold him back.

Rosalie & Emmett were looking forward to the move as they were up for a new challenge, although Rosalie confessed she would be sad to be leaving her favourite home of the several which the Cullens maintained. One of the grand pianos was going to Hanover with her as a reminder.

Emmett confessed he was also happy with the new challenge ahead, the new life and surroundings. He and Rosalie were going to skip college this time out and eventually do some travelling up and down the east coast. They had promised to stick around for the first six months of Bella's and my time up there in Hanover and then might possibly come up to Ontario with Liam and me, on the assumption that I would be able to handle short forays away from the family. They were intrigued to see one of Liam's homes.

The possibilities opening up to me were quite daunting, but also exciting. I was still a vampire-in-training and would be experiencing a steep learning curve in our new location. Emmett was enthusiastic at the prospect of quelling my more feral responses to human proximity, because he felt that Bella would probably be a "boring pussycat" during the transition period.

On the other hand, I felt very sure I would not be and Emmett's eyes glowed whenever he discussed my "initiation" into the human world. He had commented he needed a decent workout for his superhuman strength and talents. I had threatened him that if he started throwing me around like a football, then we would be having some altercations. Liam had done nothing but laugh during our trading of insults. On the surface, he seemed relaxed about my training, but I knew he was probably mentally paddling madly underneath, running over various scenarios.

Alice & Jasper were also excited about the move and Alice had naturally been all a-quiver with arrangements.

Jasper was considering undertaking a post-graduate degree at some point. He had not made his mind up but, meanwhile, was having a hard time reining Alice's enthusiasm in, a difficulty as she was Esme's second in command where the organising was concerned. She relished the task and, of course, made things fun at the same time, ensuring we all got the necessary hunting and play time.

She immersed herself in concentrated activity for hours at a time, blurring around the house labelling and ticking items off lists, directing the guys to move items appropriately. The house would, however, retain its basic facilities and furniture for occasional visits and for emergencies.

It would be another 50 years at least before any of us could re-visit the area for any period of time. That notion was initially mind-blowing for me, until I put it in the perspective of moving around the world for hundreds of years.

That the majority of the people, whom the Cullens knew in the area, would be gone by the time of their next extended stay, was a poignant reality indeed. For me, however, it was less of an issue, in that the only people I really knew outside of the family were Seth and Leah.

For Bella, however, it would be much much harder. She had human family and friends she would observe from a distance, ageing and eventually dying. She could, of course, make brief visits in the early years of vampirehood, but after that, once Charlie and Renee were properly let in on the secret, if they ever were, things would become more difficult to maintain. I imagined that Charlie would visit the family more often than the other way around. He already knew there was something different about the Cullens, but would he ever grasp the reality and, if so, how would he deal with it? I also wondered how Nessie would deal with the situation. I didn't envy them that problem.

Liam and I were emotional too. He had concentrated on keeping me calm during all the preparations. I had, of course, helped out where I could, but having brought nothing with me to the house originally, and pretty much only taking the clothing and toiletries, there wasn't a lot of personal preparation to attend to. I presented myself for duty whenever the opportunity arose, but also deliberately took the time out to reminisce with Liam.

Our safe haven of a bedroom was now de-cluttered and packed for shipping. It was back to the bare bones of how I had initially encountered it months before, and its current appearance brought to mind many memories from those early days of living with the Cullens.

The memories were, of course, a little faded now, but not so much as to be forgotten.

There were certain stand-out moments: Carlisle's reassuring expression as their vampire secret was revealed; Carlisle's hugs on the emotional evening when we elected our course of action; Nessie blowing my mind when she first put her hand on my cheek; my first glimpse of my handsome blue-eyed troubadour as he walked towards my bed, serenading me; my amazingly romantic last evening as a human with Liam.

Then more clearly, there were the memories of our glorious first vampire love-making; every love-making session there ever since; the first glimpse of the room all beautifully decorated after the wedding, through until this morning when we had cuddled together and greeted the dawn in Cunningham fashion as it broke over the room for our last time there.

Now we were going to wave goodbye to the seminal location where my life had changed immeasurably and the miracle called Liam had ambled into my universe.

I could understand the family's fondness for this place - I would also hold it dear forever more.

***

So, it was the day the house was finally all packed up.

Dust sheets covered the furniture staying behind. The fridges and freezers had been emptied of food as the wolf pack would have to feed themselves from here on in, although, by agreement, they had free rein to hunt on Cullen property. They would be keeping guard over the place in the coming years.

Seth was already happily installed at Charlie's house, joining his mother there. Edward had invited Seth and his friends to make use of the cottage and it had become something of a joke that it would quickly turn from a romantic lovenest into a frat house. Seth was slated to head east and join us all in due course, but that was another couple of years away and things would probably change in that time. It would, to some degree, depend on whether he imprinted on a mate in the intervening period.

The late August morning found us six vampires stood outside the main house, looking around, taking in the last images of the woodland for a good long while. I looked with fondness at the imposing structure, which had been my safety net for all these months. Liam kept kissing my cheek and squeezing my shoulders as I fought back the emotion.

All the vehicles had now been shipped off to Hanover, using the Cullens' regular organiser and drivers, and leaving two hire cars at the house. Those cars would be left at the airport shortly. We only had our carry-on baggage to deal with now.

The others were flying to Manchester-Boston Airport, to afford themselves more anonimity and to rendezvous at a private hangar there, where the cars were being delivered. Each family member would drive a car from there up to Hanover, having been met ahead of that by the family members already in residence. Jacob had apparently already got his hands on his new car, but would be assisting in the vehicle relocation with the others.

Living with the Cullens had fringe benefits for a petrolhead like him. I knew that Rosalie had designs on honing his mechanical talents, possibly with a view to starting a joint venture. It would do Jacob no harm to earn his own money and I imagined, from what I knew of him, that he would relish the opportunity.

In the meantime, Liam and I had a visit to Dallas to contend with.

I viewed it with a mixture of apprehension and excitement, because of very mixed feelings.

A good part of me wanted to rip Thing limb from limb, just for still breathing. Another part of me wanted to rip his still-beating heart from his chest, before sinking my teeth into it so it would be the last image in his head. Then, another part of me, really felt that he wasn't worth the bother, that I should feel sorry for him and his abysmal existence. His impotence had caused us enough grief. That was his curse for the rest of his life. Was that not punishment enough?

I couldn't decide and would wait until we got there to see how I felt.

I was certainly not going to pass up the opportunity to get up close and personal with the man who had made my life a misery for two years and more. He would be the first human I would be in intimate contact with, and that prospect alone was actually pretty exciting. I salivated at the thought of it, even before recalling his scent to mind.

As I cast my mind back, I could picture him clearly and that laconic and slightly cruel smile of his. He would exude a quiet fury each time he looked at me, his body heat wafting towards me in an understated pugnacious way. To the outside world, with his looks, he seemed to be all alpha male. But, I knew different.

When we had met up, I had been the trophy girlfriend on the arm of a handsome shell of a man. We went out in public together a lot as he showed me off and made out that our relationship was fully functioning and satisfying. It was anything but. Behind closed doors, Thing was unable to provide me with the one thing I craved: sexual love. It took me a while to figure out that he could not intrinsically change his nature and that I should move on. However, Fate had a joke to play on me and it was right around this time that I made the discovery which was to wreck my dreams and to cause me such physical pain.

Once Thing had been informed of the situation and had taken a few weeks to absorb the implications of it for him, he had rescinded whatever companionship and support he had been rendering until that point. He went on to delight hugely in goading me whilst I was undergoing treatments, disturbing my increasingly worried frame of mind, and playing nasty tricks on me as I fought for survival.

As time went on, it became a war of attrition between us, until we were both taking constant "sniper fire". I wouldn't let him defeat me while I still had breathe in my body and he wouldn't leave me alone so I could manage my disease in peace. He would stand in my doorway, and in my bedroom haranguing me for still being alive, occasionally thumping me to ram the point home.

And so we ended up with the situation whereby I was housebound, only leaving to visit hospital for various treatments, and due to my maddeningly stubborn nature, I refused to give up the ghost.

Thing's nerves couldn't take it after a while and he used every moment of his spare time to aggravate me and try to harass me into an early grave. It became a point of honour not to let him win. I would not let him succeed where the illness was steadily making its way through my body. While I still had my mental faculties and could outwit him for trading insults, and use my ingenuity to persuade him to fund my few needs, I kept a grip on life and pushed on relentlessly.

This wasn't the life I'd hoped to live, but nobody said life was fair, and I wasn't going to let him best me while the cancer did not.

While I was trying to stay positive to combat the evil inside, I had to dig deep to combat the negative on the outside also.

Thing might have been a handsome man to anybody who didn't know him, but as somebody who did know him, I knew he was rotten to the core, rather like Dorian Gray. I felt sure that, somewhere, there was a painting of him in an attic, which showed the true nature of the man!

And so, it had been a battle of wits: my wit had been strong. My tongue and my mind had been the sharpest weapons in my arsenal.

Until now.

I relished that thought and smiled somewhat evilly to myself on the subject.

***

Liam guided me into the car and I took one more wistful look at the place I had called home for months.

After Emmett brought the shutters down one last time, he, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper clambered into their vehicle and we took off as a convoy towards Sea-Tac Airport. I could hear the chatter of the others in their car as Liam tailgated them closely up the freeway and both cars weaved in and out of traffic. Jasper was having fun throwing his car around, just as Liam was enjoying putting ours through its paces. He gave me sideways glances and grins as we pushed on without incident.

As we passed endless other travellers on our way to the airport, I could pick up occasional scents from outside, including the intense smell of humans, despite the filters in the air conditioning. My senses were tingling by the time we arrived at the hangar where our aircraft were ready and waiting for us.

Emmett was all giddy, like a teenager, about getting to play with a favourite toy of his. The Cullens used a private aircraft only occasionally and only when group travel warranted it. Carlisle and the others had done similarly two weeks previously.

We spent half an hour saying our goodbyes to the others, until the vampire flight crew motioned to us that we should all make a move. After plenty of mutual hugging and admonishments to behave, we watched the Cullens board their plane. Liam had his arms wrapped firmly around me as we waved them off.

When they were rolling and out of view, Liam turned to me and looked down into my face, studying me intently. I looked steadily back at him, trying not to think about where we were standing or that we were being observed by the crew in the hanger and on the aircraft.

"Ok, my love?" queried Liam, against the backdrop of jet engines warming up or cooling down. "You ok with this?"

I nodded my head slowly and closed my eyes, breathing in Liam's scent as much as possible to combat the acrid smell of aviation fuel.

He cupped my head and tenderly kissed my eyes, my nose and then my mouth. Pulling me in to his chest for an instant, he muttered, "Come on then, let's go."

We boarded our plane and were immediately enveloped in the calm interior of pale tan leather and soundproofing. When the door was closed firmly behind us, we were sweetly cocooned from all the buzz of a busy airport.

The attendant checked on us, gave us some quick instructions and then retired to the rear of the plane. The pilot's voice came over the intercom with details of flight time and status of departure.

We sat side by side, holding hands, leaning back into our plush seats. I closed my eyes and tried to steady myself. Liam lifted my hand to his lips and gently bussed it with a kiss. There was a whine and a thump, an interval of a few minutes and then the engine pitch changed as we started taxiing along the tarmac.

We were ready and about to head for Dallas.

***

**A/N: So here it comes - the long-awaited trip to Dallas. How will Yolanda feel to see her old nemesis?**

**Thank you to everybody who has followed the story this far. You have been brilliant supporters.**


	79. Served Cold

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **This is by far the longest chapter, but I think the circumstances warranted it!**  
**

**Music vibe: **Nickelback - "Just For" (a seriously pithy and purrfect track!)**  
**

**CHAPTER 79: SERVED COLD  
**

**Yolanda POV**

Liam made me smile by explaining about the airline we were flying with. It was run by vampires for vampires. Anyone booking a flight had to use a code word, to ensure they were part of the vampire world: this code word was currently _twilight_.

The flight to Dallas passed fairly innocuously, although at one point, Liam hauled me onto his lap when I exhibited signs of stress. His arms planted firmly around me were the necessary calming influence and I felt an instant peace in his embrace. There were occasions when I had imagined him having to carry me everywhere, just to keep me calm. He wouldn't have minded, but it would have garnered us some strange looks.

The flight crew were diplomatic and unobtrusive. Naturally, we required no food or drink, but we had been told that animal blood was available if we wished. Liam indicated it would be a good idea for me to feed, so I nodded agreement when this item was offered to me. It came to me lightly warmed, just as at the wedding.

The crew were evidently human-feeders behind the aviator sunglasses, but did not pass comment on our own lifestyle choice, nor we on theirs. I knew we were a rarity in the vampire world, but hoped that maybe, one day, we would not be so.

The crew would be re-fuelling at Dallas and then taking us on the next leg of the journey up to the airport nearest to Hanover. Emmett had said he and Rosalie would meet us at the airport when we arrived. He would no doubt be driving Liam's car - we had grown accustomed to the "share and share alike" ethic of the family. It was one of the things that made living with them so comfortable.

Meanwhile, there was hire car waiting for Liam at Dallas airport.

I looked out of the window as the plane started its descent, just as the sun was sinking over the horizon. I could see endless ranches, horses, roadways, golf courses, swimming pools. The glass from the downtown buildings reflected harshly in the low sun and it was a reminder of how peaceful an existence I had been living since leaving this metropolis. It all looked bustling, with dozens of vehicles hurtling by beneath us. So much humanity squeezed into a few thousand acres of city dwelling and activity - a few million people down there, going about their business, with no idea that some vampires were landing in their midst.

I gripped Liam's hand tightly as the plane thumped down on the runway, engines roaring as the airbrakes were applied. I was very emotional at this point, as the reality of actually being in Dallas again, at long last, finally hit me like a tidal wave.

Liam's radar was operating at full capacity and he turned my face towards him, leaning into me for a deep reassuring kiss. He was pouring on the love, looking into my eyes, which were probably glowing with wildness at this point. When he turned to look out of the window briefly, I pulled his face back and launched into another kiss greedily. His touch was a hugely grounding factor in my existence and, at times like this, I was hugely thankful for his presence.

We got the through the landing formalities swiftly. Our hire car was sat by the hangar. The attendant opened the passenger door for me. I thanked him and sank down into the plush leather, with a sigh. Liam didn't waste any time and slid into the driver's seat, pulling away from the hangar with tyres squealing on the still-warm tarmac.

We opted to have a drive around Dallas first, so I could show Liam some of the sights. We had decided to go to the house after dark.

Driving through outskirts of the city, looking at old familiar landmarks along the well-trodden route from the airport, memories and thoughts crowded my mind.

I was able to tell Liam some funny stories about newsworthy items I had covered for my newspaper, as well as some more seedy events which had occurred during my tenure. Liam was fascinated by the life of a working hack and seemed to enjoy my tales of political campaigns, the entertainment industry, oil industry and the jockeying for position which went on within the wealth leagues.

Dallas had more millionaires than you could shake a stick at. I had rubbed shoulders with ordinary Joe Public, as well as what passed for high society in more refined circles. On the whole, I had definitely preferred down to earth Joe Public to the rarified atmosphere of charity benefits, which cost more to organise than they raised in an evening, or mixing with oil barons, banking movers and shakers, who were meaner than rattlesnakes and more parsimonious than Rumpelstiltskin, when the chips were down.

Liam confessed he had never visited Dallas again since our first meeting, so it was still all new to him and fascinating. As we traversed the freeways and I pointed out the sights in the fading light, he looked about curiously and asked why I had stayed so long in a city I was obviously not keen on. He had a good point. I had definitely stayed on beyond the time that was right for me and my wish to return to my homeland had already been on my mind before I met Thing.

However, a chance encounter with him at a dinner dance and an evening spent in his charming company had persuaded me not to be hasty about leaving Dallas. I fell for his outer charm and his bullshit. I was confident in my own abilities as an independent career woman and, up until then, my inherently good judgement of character.

I realised only belatedly what a massive smokescreen had been laid on for my benefit. Swept up in Thing's circle of friends and his place among them, I had been deluded into thinking he was quite the catch and likely to be fun for a while. He was witty, charming, spontaneous, active, and always the gentleman. Apart from kisses, he never sought to take advantage of me and my body during the initial courtship and I was bamboozled by this, having been assured by a couple of his friends' girlfriends that he was known for being restrained.

When it came to consummating our relationship, we had what I believed to be a healthy admiration for each other and pleasured each other in several ways, but not the big one. He made all sorts of excuses for it, citing stress and mental issues, about which I was sympathetic and understanding. Then, six months into the relationship, he finally confessed that he would never be able to consummate properly for physical reasons.

I discovered that his outward character was all a facade, in that he was a consummate actor. He had carried the charade of sexuality for years and his previous girlfriends had stayed silent, effectively bought off by him. It was this fact of life which had made him a bitter and cruel man underneath the gregarious and assertive exterior. Once the secret was revealed to me, he made the same request of me as he did the others. I was happy to keep his secret and, in fact, it suited me for a while, because I had, by then, been experiencing some of the symptoms of my malady.

So we kept up appearances in public, while behind the scenes, things started to deteriorate. Ultimately, they culminated in the actions taken by Thing in spiriting me away to a faraway location, where he could abandon me and effectively get me out of his life. He had dumped me and callously driven away, almost certainly without a backwards look. He had no doubt smirked at his ingenuity and his good fortune in not being discovered when he left me to the elements.

Had we not been inhabiting a world populated by fairytale creatures, his plan might have succeeded.

On the day that Emmett & Rosalie discovered me, my fortunes had changed tremendously. Emmett & Rosalie's involvement in my resurrection was now about to come to a very sweet fruition. I was almost sad that they were not here with us to witness the scare which Liam and I were about to deliver. Emmett had always confessed a desire to meet the man who had acted so callously. At least Liam would be doing so and could report back.

***

We pulled up at the curb a few yards down from the house. I looked at the block-paved driveway and was shocked to see my old vehicle still parked there. I had not driven it in just over a year.

Where the last couple of miles of the journey here had been overlaid with the vampire equivalent of butterflies in my tummy, I felt my dander rise instantly upon seeing my old car, and growled fiercely as a consequence.

A smile passed over Liam's face. "That's my girl", he muttered to mild amusement.

In an instant, I was out of the car and stood at front door, with Liam right behind me. His hand secured mine in a tight grip, solidarity in the moment.

Thing's scent wafted from underneath the door, making me stagger. My nostrils flared as I breathed him in and venom flooded my mouth. Fury welled in my heart and I spat to one side of me. Liam chuckled quietly in surprise.

I debated briefly about kicking the door off its hinges, but decided that might only cause a concerned neighbour to dial 911. I rapped on the door, being careful not to gouge the wood, and closed my eyes. Sturdy footsteps echoed from the interior of the house and approached steadily. Rustling sounds preceded the opening of the front door.

I heard a gasp and opened my eyes, fighting back the hellish fire that was now in my throat.

"Hello Stuart, you look like you've seen a ghost." I grinned at him wickedly. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

It was his turn to stagger and he took an involuntary couple of steps back. I took that as my invitation to enter and blurred past Stuart, tugging Liam behind me.

Stuart's horrified gaze followed me into the room. He was so dumbstruck that he never even paid any attention to the more dangerous vampire now standing beside him. Liam took up station, blocking the front door, clasping his hands in front of him and stifling a smirk as he watched with interest.

I sauntered around the living room, trailing a hand over items of furniture, while I inspected the changes which had taken place in my absence. The house looked smaller than I remembered it. There were no cats to be seen and I idly wondered where they were.

I had my back to Stuart and Liam and steadied myself as the scent of my ex-partner overwhelmed my body and set it on fire.

With as much discipline as I could muster, I looked across at Stuart, who was rooted to the spot in shock. I drew strength from his expression and spat my next words at him.

"You don't look pleased to see me. Why is that, Stuart?"

He swallowed convulsively, but said nothing. His eyes cast about wildly and I could only imagine what his thought processes were in that moment, as he tried to drum up some sort of explanation.

"Hmm, what's the matter, Stuart? Cat got your tongue? You'd better speak now, before you lose the ability to speak for good."

The fire in my throat was threatening to sear its way through muscles and tissue, but I kept an iron grip on myself, almost detaching from the experience.

It was exhilarating to note that I could actually do it, despite my earlier fears. Perhaps my fury was, ironically, the key to keeping the lid on my feral side. Meanwhile, I was getting a buzz from that supreme feeling of power from controlling a situation so definitively, whereby I knew I could so easily overwhelm the human in my sights if I let loose.

That was such an empowering and galvanising situation to be in. With a flick of my wrist or snap of my teeth, I could end this miserable human being's life, even before his brain would have the time to register it.

This bastard didn't deserve a quick death though. Like a cat, I decided to toy with my prey.

I made a show of continuing to look round the room, examining the changes in it, displeasure showing on my face.

"Hmm, can't say that I like what you've done to the place since I've been gone." I leapt over the back of the couch and landed with a resounding thump upon it. I leaned back on my crossed arms and took a fiery breath, before nailing the object of my disgust with a look.

"I see you've managed to excise all traces of me in here. Who's your decorator?"

Stuart made a choked sound, but didn't elaborate - not that I cared about the answer, anyway.

"I was disappointed not to receive a Get Well Soon card from you, Stuart." I was going to exorcise him from my life by saying his name so often that it would no longer cause me pain. "I'd have thought, dearheart, that taking all that trouble to take me on a lovely road trip, you would have cared enough check up on me. It must have been so difficult for you wondering when you might get news of me."

His tight-lipped grimace was his only reaction to my baiting.

He rubbed his hands over his head, fingers mashing his hair, which he was wearing a little longer these days. His vivid blue eyes, not unlike Liam's, stared at me desperately, although he had still not uttered a sound since that original gasp.

"So, what's the story, Stuart? Have I died or have I left you? Hmm? Speak up, man!"

He finally cleared his throat and found his voice. "Um, you're supposed to be dead. That's what everybody believes."

"I'm glad we've got that straight." I virtually purred at him. "You finally found some balls then."

Liam let out an explosive chuckle when I said that, and I flashed him a smile.

The sound reminded Stuart that Liam was in the room. He swivelled his head in Liam's direction and then back to me. He jumped in alarm because, in that instant, I had ghosted from the couch, so that when he turned his head back, I was right there, mere millimetres from him.

I was no match for his height - he was as tall as Liam - but he could not mask his surprise at my turn of speed. He was caught flat-footed and I enjoyed that for a moment, glaring up into his face, musing about ripping it off. I could not contain the growl in my throat.

He looked down into my face and did a double-take, eyes wide with apprehension, but also obviously noting something was different about my own eyes.

"How do you like the eyes, Stuart?" I asked of him. "Aren't they something?"

"But...how?....they're....." he spluttered.

"Yes, they're violet. Rather beautiful, don't you think?" I smiled up at him, which unnerved him completely. Liam chuckled again, shaking his head with amusement. "Liam is rather fond of them, aren't you, darling?"

I looked over at my husband. "Yes, my love, I certainly am," he chirped up, happily.

I looked back to Stuart. "You're probably wondering why the change of colour. Well, they're not contact lenses, if that's what you're wondering. It's all natural, or perhaps I should say, supernatural."

With that statement, I reached up to trail my finger round Stuart's face and lips. He was startled at the coldness of my touch and his eyes dilated briefly. His scent spiked, as adrenaline surged through his body. I could hear his heart hammering in his chest as it picked up a notch under my touch. He sensed something wasn't right and his nostrils flared, as he went to pull away from me.

The burning in my throat had not stopped for one moment, but instead of making me wild, as I had imagined it would, it focused me intensely and my mind was skittering over a variety of possibilities as to how this little scene might play out.

I grabbed Stuart's chin and turned his head from side to side forcefully. He muttered an oath under the force of my touch, and swiped his hand up to remove mine from his face. Except that when he connected with my arm, he was the one left stunned. He cursed at the pain of hitting my diamond skin.

I stood there musing what to do. Just for the hell of it, should I kiss him? Injure him? Grab his balls? Nip his skin?

Instead, I couldn't help but laugh in his face as I released my hold on him. "Yeah, you're probably wondering what's going on, aren't you, Stuart? How come I'm standing here in front of you, under my own steam, and stronger than you've ever known me?"

His head bobbed in acknowledgement and he wiggled his jaw where I'd held it, rubbing it ruefully.

I did a slow circuit of him, trailing a hand round his torso, smiling evilly as I did so. "Notice anything else different about me?"

His head turned this way and that as he followed my progress round him, evidently wondering what I was going to do. Finally, unable to deal with the tension, he expelled a sharp gust of air and shrugged his shoulders.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Yolanda? What is it you want?"

"Oh, it speaks!" I sauntered away from him for a moment. "What am I doing here? I'll tell you what the fuck I'm doing here-"

I blurred back to Stuart in a millisecond and used my strength to take him to the wall, ramming him into it, punching the breath out of him as I did so, to his total surprise.

"I'm deciding what to do with your sorry carcass, quite frankly. Deciding whether a spineless wonder like you should continue to grace this planet or whether we should put you six feet under where you belong, with the worms."

"Yeah, right. You and whose army?" he spat at me, eyes flaring as the old Stuart finally surfaced. This was the persona I recognised.

"Oh, Stuart darling, we don't need an army. I'm quite capable of handling you on my own, you piece of crap. Liam is standing back only as a courtesy to me. Believe me when I say you don't want him to mess with your day. He was all for ripping you limb from limb not so long ago."

Stuart held his shoulders and arms up in defensive posture, trying to look contrite. "Yeah, yeah, ok, I know what I did was wrong. I'm sorry for what I did. Are you happy now?"

His body language was all wrong. He wasn't sorry about what he did at all, only sorry that he'd been found out.

"Sorry? WRONG?" I shrieked. "Wrong doesn't even begin to cover it." I pushed him to the floor and stalked away in disgust, hands on hips. "You left me in the woods like a piece of garbage, discarded like a sack of something rotten, you selfish fucker."

Images flew into my head, snapshots of briefly regaining consciousness, finding myself face down on the forest floor, unable to move, breathing in dirt, insects crawling over me, on fire with pain, before mercifully lapsing into unconsciousness again.

I blurred back in his face again, hoisted him up from the floor and grabbed hold of his groin in a vice-like grip. His eyes widened.

"Do you care about the kind of pain you left me in? Shall I convey that to you? Hmmm?" I put some more pressure on his balls, and started to twist.

Stuart grunted and then let out a cry of pain. "No, please don't....."

"Did you know you could bleed to death if I ripped these off? Or your dick, perhaps?" I moved my hand to his manhood and squeezed fairly hard. "I know you wouldn't miss this limp thing, but I might take great delight in stuffing it in your mouth to suffocate you as you lie there bleeding. Rather like you tried suffocating me here, with your vileness."

I leaned in, growling, and buttonholed him with my unblinking gaze. Stuart's eyes bulged with fear and pain as his synapses fired and he recognised a predator when he saw one. He was now trembling.

I'd made my point and he realised he was out of his league.

Relenting, I let him go. He slid back down the wall. I noticed a wet patch appear on the front of his trousers and chuckled, tut-tutting in admonishment.

"What the hell are you?" he croaked.

"Your worst nightmare, sunshine. No, actually, your second-worst nightmare. Number one is stood right over there." I pointed in Liam's direction and then sauntered over to him, draping myself around him to kiss him languidly and deliberately.

When we hugged, he whispered in my ear, too low for human hearing, "How're you doing, kiddo? You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, love. Exhilarated actually."

I kissed him again, tonguing him passionately in Stuart's view. Sweet revenge.

Over my shoulder, I commented, "Mmmm, for the record, Liam's a much better kisser than you were, Stuart. He can make me come with only his tongue. You could NEVER do that."

Stuart choked back a comprehensive curse under his breath, as he recovered.

It made me chuckle. "I heard that."

He looked up at me, sweat beading his brow. "So what now? Are you going to report me to the authorities?"

I turned away from Liam, leaning back against him as he put his arms around me and nuzzled my neck, bluntly showing Stuart that we were quite the couple.

"Good question, Stuart. I'm more favouring ripping your still-beating heart out and feeding on it. It would make a tasty treat."

That was quite a statement for an ex-vegetarian.

"Jesus, Yolanda. What's got into you? I know I did wrong, but violence isn't the answer. Can't we make a deal? I'll give you the money from the insurance policy, if you leave here and don't come back."

"A deal? Oh I don't think you're in a position to set terms to me, do you? You should be thinking more in terms of who will inherit your estate when you're gone. Presumably that son-of-a-bitch brother of yours? You know, I don't think I'd want that meathead to get my inheritance, if I were you."

"You don't need to threaten me, Yolanda. I swear you'll get the money."

"I couldn't give a shit about the money, Stuart. I have money, more than I'll ever need. What I want is to hold you to account for what you did."

"And you want me to do that, how?"

I debated for a moment. "Thinking about, I know what you can do with the money. You can damned well give it to charity. And speaking of charity, where are my cats?"

"They're well cared for."

"Really? That doesn't answer the question. Where are they?"

"Celia took them, after she got news of your death. She said you'd settled between you that she would take them when you were gone."

"Do you give her any money to support her?"

"Er, no, not so far." He had the grace to look sheepish.

"Well, the first thing you're going to do is give her the amount of money I stipulate, so my babies are taken care of."

He nodded his head. "Ok."

"Then the second thing is you're going to do is give the rest of my insurance policy away to charities of my choice."

Stuart sighed. "Ok."

"Thirdly, you're going to tell me about my funeral, you bastard. I want to know what you did for me."

He looked defeated. "Ok."

"Fourthly, you're going to sit here while we decide whether you live or die."

"Hmph!" There was that strangled sound again.

I mooched over to one side of Stuart and held my hand out for Liam to come and stand beside me. He did so, obligingly. I wrapped myself around him once again and he pulled me up to centre me over his groin. He was sporting a hard-on of huge proportions and I smiled as I kissed him hard. "Mmm, nice!" I waggled my eyebrows for good measure.

Stuart chose this moment to make his escape, springing up from the floor and attempting to rush past us. Liam's arm shot out at right-angles and snared Stuart by the throat, as he tried to make a break for it.

Still looking at me intently, but smiling, Liam growled, "You're not going anywhere, you piece of shit."

I kissed Liam's nose and dropped down reluctantly from his grasp, freeing him up to turn his full attention to Stuart.

"Now, I'm not as nice as my wife. Yes - my wife. Surprised?" He had Stuart's full attention himself now. "I told you I'd come back if you'd done any harm to Yolanda. Well, this is me keeping my promise."

Stuart struggled under Liam's grip and was obviously trying to say something. When allowed to do so, he pathetically commented that he had done me no active harm, well not exactly, he ended lamely.

Liam begged to differ. His face was hardened with barely concealed anger. He was restrained, but emanating a hypnotisingly menacing aura, just like a vampire would do normally to a human.

He pushed Stuart back to the wall he had been cowering against earlier. Slowly he lifted Stuart up, with one arm, until Stuart's feet were no longer touching the floor. Stuart's feet did a dance as he struggled for purchase and for air.

I felt quite dispassionate about things at this point, standing there with my arms across my chest. I really couldn't give a shit which way this scene went, as long as my insurance money went to good causes, thereby robbing Stuart of his ill-gotten gains.

Now I'd had my moment with him, I couldn't care whether he lived or died, but my instinct was to let him live. It would be a more cruel fate for him, in the circumstances.

"Fuck it, Liam. Let's not bother with him."

Liam released his grip and dropped Stuart back to the floor like a sack of potatoes, where he lay coughing and spluttering after the tight hold on his neck.

Liam looked over his shoulder at me. "What would you like me to do with him, my love?"

"Force him to write out some cheques. Let's hit him in the pocket where it really hurts. We can always come back another time if he's naughty again. Besides which, his scent is really getting nauseating now and I can't wait to be out of here. Let the bugger live and reflect on what we might yet do to him."

"As you like, sweetheart. My instinct is still to do bodily harm right now, but I'll respect your wishes."

Liam hauled a shaken Stuart up from the floor and frogmarched him to the couch. "Where's your chequebook, you miserable gobshite?"

Stuart pointed towards a bureau on the far wall. Liam blurred to it, rifled through the drawer and threw the chequebook at Stuart, along with a pen. Stuart picked up the pen and shakily started to write some details on the first cheque.

He cut six payments in all, for substantial amounts of money. It seemed that I was very much worth more to him dead than alive. Now I knew my value to him and it amounted to two million dollars, for a policy I had not known he had taken out on my life.

When I had heard the story of my funeral and learned that I did not even have a headstone, I was appalled at the paucity of the event. Stuart was a parsimonious bastard in private and had not even kept up a pretence after I had gone. I should not really have been surprised.

Being a fair person, I suggested deducting the cost of my funeral from the proceeds, but that netted me a deep growl from Liam. My "demise" was really going to hurt Stuart's pocket, because as well as the funeral, he had already expended some money on improvements to the house.

We were definitely going to have the last laugh.

Stuart looked mightily relieved when Liam and I stood up and made to leave. His scent had changed and was less acrid. He was starting to recover his composure, but I wanted to leave him on the back foot.

Without warning, I ghosted behind him, jumping on his back and placing my mouth on his neck. It took all of my discipline not to sink my teeth into the soft inviting flesh and I growled into his ear, making him jump. His heart hammered a staccato beat in alarm. He knew he was in trouble and that I had all the power. My venom dripped on his neck, startling him some more with its feral implications.

"Listen, you bastard, if you ever treat any woman with disrespect, ever again, I will know about it and I will come back for you. You know now that you are only alive because of my whim. Your every move is being watched. Remember that."

On the spur of the moment, I licked his neck - not in affection, but in threat. The taste of him threatened to undo me and I growled uncontrollably.

Liam broke my concentration with a piercing whistle through his teeth. Sliding off Stuart's back, I blurred to stand behind Liam, who took hold of my hand tightly.

Liam leaned forward and jabbed a finger into Stuart's chest. "You heard what she said. You mess with her, you mess with me. Next time, it won't be pretty."

"Who are you?" asked Stuart, his voice hoarse from the manhandling.

"Someone you don't want to tangle with." Liam paused for good measure. "And just remember, we'll come back when you least expect it. So don't get cocky or complacent."

Stuart looked chastened.

Liam put his arm around my shoulder, as I slid my arm around his waist, and we turned to leave.

I looked back at Stuart and hissed menacingly at him. He was rooted to the spot, all goggle-eyed. I licked my lips salaciously and winked at him, before turning my face towards Liam. He dropped a kiss on me as we walked out of the door.

Sweet revenge.

Liam smiled at me, squeezing me hard while we walked down the path towards the car. "You were magnificent, my love. I was so proud of you."

"Likewise, Liam. You frightened the life out of me, but I know you're a good man at heart!"

We jumped in the car and Liam peeled away from the curb, with a wry laugh, heading for the airport. The car roared up the road to the sound of our laughter at a job well done.

Revenge is a dish best served cold. Stuart would spend years wondering if and when we might return and that notion would chill him to the bone. Worthless conniving bastard.

I was done with Stuart.

Liam was my forever future.

***

**A/N: Awww I know some of you wanted a bloodthirsty revenge, but seriously, Yolanda didn't want that. She has left Stuart bruised and afraid, and hurting in the pocket. Yolanda chose to rise above her vengeful and bloodthirsty self, exhibiting amazing self-control, which bodes very well for the future. Liam is going to be even more proud of her now.  
**

**With Dallas out of the way, this leaves only the Epilogue to come. I am sad to be at the end of the journey.  
**

**Thank you to all of my wonderful supporters, writer-friends and those of you I haven't corresponded with, but who have kindly taken the time to review.**

**For anybody interested in the situation of the real Yolanda, upon whom my heroine is based, she has, in amazing fashion, recently come through 6 more gruelling rounds of chemo, which have stabilised the bigger tumours. She has taken on some writing commissions at last. Like vampire Yolanda, her real life alter-ego has come so far in recent months and is looking into the future. It is truly amazing and has been motivating and inspiring beyond belief. Yolanda truly rocks!**


	80. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: the wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters and world of Twilight. **

**Warning: **Lemon curd, spread on a "lighter than air" lemon sponge. Lemons, light as a sprinkling of crisp curls of zest on top.

**Music vibe: **The Turtles - "Happy Together"**  
**

**CHAPTER 80: EPILOGUE  
**

**LIAM POV**

The journey up towards Hanover had passed pretty much without incident. In fact, it passed off much better than I had originally anticipated. Visions of a bloodied and wild-eyed wife, being hauled unceremoniously up the steps to the plane, had been at the forefront of my mind when we had landed in Dallas hours earlier.

In the event, the onward flight was mostly spent chilling, with my fabulous wife in my lap again as we cuddled and reconnected, relieved at having got the Dallas visit over and done with.

Yolanda had gone to Dallas in a state of flux, with mixed emotions churning within her as she battled internally with how she would deal with her old nemesis. I could see she was in turmoil during the flight from Seattle, but knew better than to interfere - this was her gig and I would follow her lead.

I had no idea whether she would run amok and rip her old partner to shreds or whether she would dig deep within herself and somehow spare his life. Her self control around Charlie had improved over recent weeks, but her tolerance of a human was still pretty limited. I had had to make good on my threat to subdue her with loving on more than occasion.

Watching and waiting, I was totally blown away that my beautiful wife had chosen not to go down the bloodthirsty route, because even as a vampire, that was not in her nature. Her taste for revenge ran to something more subtle and, on reflection, I reluctantly agreed it was more appropriate to leave Stuart wondering about when we might turn up on his doorstep again, and for that possible encounter to remind him, more forcefully than anything else, about what he had done to deserve it.

My wife had proved right, once again.

I suspected it would probably have damaged our relationship if I had not heeded her request and had gone on to maim or kill that sorry specimen of a human. It had taken some effort to rein in my anger, once I had my hands on him, but when Yolanda declared he was not worth bothering with, I acquiesced and bowed to her superior nature.

Yolanda had taught me a lesson in tactics - the bloody obvious was not always the best way. She was much further along the path of enlightenment than I was and her ability make a snap, but reasoned, decision at such a dangerous time was simply tremendous. I was simply awestruck at her intelligence and wise nature.

There was, however, no way I was going to thank that bastard for leaving my wife in the vicinity of vampires, since I had eventually realised that, if I had discovered Yolanda at her Dallas home in her frail state, there would have been no way I would have left her side without turning her into a vampire. Her fate had already been sealed once I discovered how poorly she was at the time of my visit. However, her rescue by vampires was a happy coincidence and probably made the preparation much easier for her: so I had much to thank the Cullens for.

After our visit to Yolanda's former home, we had hightailed it back to the airport and our waiting winged chariot. Once on board, the pilots had got on efficiently with hauling us out of there and into the air. Once airborne, I could see Yolanda expel air in the physical relief at leaving Dallas behind.

She shut her eyes and leaned her head back on the headrest, focusing inwardly for a while. She went deathly still and I waited patiently until she was ready to come back to me.

When she opened her eyes, I saw how she was still struggling for proper control, and so I whistled to the flight attendant, who promptly served up some warm blood.

Yolanda wordlessly grabbed the first bag and emptied it in record time. She took the second one offered and downed that too, almost panting in her efforts to suck it dry speedily. A third bag went the same way and then I could see calm gradually being restored to my wife, who breathed deeply and closed her eyes.

I touched her hand and leaned in to kiss her at that point. Her immediate response was to cover me in bloody kisses, grabbing my head and holding me to her for some deep tonguing, as if she was trying to drink in my essence.

It dawned on me belatedly that she was actually drinking in my scent and grounding herself to regain control.

However my wife wanted to kiss me was fine with me and I enjoyed being lavished with almost rabid bites, licks and sucking as she brought herself steadily under control she sought, with the assistance of the only resources to hand: blood and husband, in pretty equal measures.

Eventually, the feverish molestations subsided. I encouraged Yolanda to have a further bag of blood and she complied, with a rueful smile and an apologetic look.

When she had downed that bag and wiped her lips clean, I leaned across once more and took her face in my hands, looking into her eyes.

"Yolanda, my darling, I am SO proud of you, I can't tell you. You did brilliantly. I love you, adore you and right now, just want to shag you silly because you look so damned beautiful!"

Yolanda's answering smile lit up her face and hit me like baseball bat where my heart should have been. I was dazzled and hopelessly lost in her violet gaze.

Pulling her into my lap for some serious cuddles, I sat there contentedly like some daft dog, sometimes licking my mistress's face, happy to bask gloriously in her caresses and kisses as we got up close and personal, forcing the attendant to retire discreetly from our view.

We took the view that where we were sat was private enough and proceeded to make the most of our "alone" time, as Yolanda swiftly removed some clothing and pulled me to the floor, to straddle me and kiss me stupid again. We connected quickly and hotly as our combined need enveloped us repeatedly.

In that state of emotional, deeply-tender, glowing, tactile stupour, our journey continued and we landed near Hanover a few hours later, sated with blood and sex - a vampire's dream state!

Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for us at the hangar, as promised, and were all smiles when we joined them for the fairly short journey to the new property, where the rest of the family, apparently, eagerly awaited our arrival.

Yolanda let me regale them with the description of our visit, although Emmett seemed disappointed that we had not ripped Thing's lungs out through his nostrils or similarly trashed his body. Emmett had favoured leaving his body out for coyotes and suggested going back to make it so, until Yolanda begged him to stop with his threats. Her comment that she was ready to move on brought Emmett to heel and he merely roared with laughter, commenting that she had turned into a pussycat like Bella.

Rosalie smirked and smiled, observing that she wished Yolanda had done the deed wearing a wedding dress like she had when she brought vengeance down on the heads of her attackers. That comment had us all laughing then and we were all still tittering when the car turned into the gated driveway of the Cullen residence.

I kissed Yolanda's hand and looked out of the windows with interest at what would be our new home for the next year or two, or however long Yolanda wanted to stick around.

I was happy to be where she wanted to be and likewise would follow her to the ends of the Earth if she wanted to head out into the sunset, with me in tow.

As I snatched looks at Yolanda's face, observing her curiosity at our new environment, I thanked my lucky stars that a chance encounter all those years ago, at the studio, had led to this moment and brought this magical creature into my world and my heart.

Being Yolanda's mate was what I was born to be and my friend Jasper had been the catalyst for allowing me to stick around long enough to find the love of my existence. I owed Jasper a debt big time and perhaps even also to a few leprechauns and white magic.

I owed Yolanda a lot more and would spend eternity paying her back for the love with which she graced me.

Placing another tender kiss on my wife's cheek and squeezing her hand tightly, I snapped back to the here and now, as Emmett's assured driving brought us smoothly towards the new chapter in our lives.

With Yolanda by my side, I did not care what the future might throw at us. So long as we were together.

**YOLANDA POV**

For the umpteenth time in the day, I thanked the universe for bestowing me with the good fortune to have Liam at my side and in my world.

I was very glad to have seen the back of Dallas and would be very happy never to visit the place again.

Once I had fed, after boarding the plane, I was supremely happy to be nestled in Liam's lap, snuggling up and eventually tempting him into cutting loose to join the Mile High Club.

He literally plugged me into our reality and reinforced our fierce love for each other.

Even in our less than ideal location, our communing with each other was very special and that alone made the flight memorable. Even though we had not used the wedding gift for honeymoon purposes, we would still have a very good memory to take away from that flight. I was immensely grateful for Liam's spontaneity in going with the flow, when my body language made it plain that nothing but his total loving would do to sort me out. He came through in spectacular style and I had no doubt that my husband loved me as intensely as I loved him.

On landing at Hanover's local airport, Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for us, lounging against the hood of Liam's car, as he had predicted they would. With a smile and a wave, they welcomed us to our new location. After hugs and hellos, we settled in for the ride as Emmett took off in a wave of burned rubber, leaving Liam cursing under his breath at the abuse of his vehicle.

After Liam had finished telling the others about our side trip, I noticed him looking at me sideways from time to time on the journey, despite the fact his face was only inches from mine as we cuddled up on the back seat. He kept nuzzling my cheek and I could see that, at times, his mind was elsewhere, deep in thought. He zoned out like that for a short while and then when we made the turn into the road which Rosalie said the Cullen property was on, Liam came back into our time zone. He popped a kiss on my cheek and squeezed my hand tightly, lifting it to his lips with a wink.

I loved this man dearly and could not imagine an existence without him. He had worked his way under my skin and into my soul, so deeply embedded that we were inter-twined, two halves of the same whole.

Whatever had happened to me in the past was not important now. The only thing that mattered was what Liam and I would do together from here on in and the wonderful things that we would experience together in the many decades ahead.

We were about to embark on the next phase of our lives: I wondered what the future would bring and could not help but be excited about it.

The world was our oyster. Eternity was ours.

**NARRATOR POV**

The years passed happily for Liam and Yolanda. They lived at the Cullen property in Hanover for the duration of Edward, Bella and Jacob's undergraduate time at college there and elected to take a view on future arrangements when that first period of time was over.

Liam, Jasper, Edward and Emmett all lent a hand in supervising Yolanda and Bella's encounters with humans.

Bella proved far better at the acclimatisation than Yolanda did, much to the latter's chagrin. Jasper concentrated on assisting with Bella, but Emmett proved Liam's best ally of all in that he became the target of Yolanda's energy-channelling and aggressive reactions.

Jasper, Edward and Liam stood back and watched, often belly-laughing, as Emmett's uncanny ability to goad Yolanda into a temper ultimately resulted in a better control of her feral side. Humans being on the menu took second place to wanting to beat Emmett to death as she chased him over half of New England.

Emmett assumed, by default, the role of team coach where the training of vampires was concerned, mentored by Jasper in the nuances of newborn aggression and thought processes. Yolanda and Bella were nowhere near as wild as Jasper's previous students, but there were still common elements which he had learned over decades to watch out for.

After being inducted into the joys of American football, Yolanda proved quite a useful team member. Her petite size and speed enabled her to elude Emmett on the field, when he wasn't trying to bring Rosalie down in a flying tackle. On a signal from Rosalie, she would often knock him on his backside with her power, for the hell of it, much to the amusement of Carlisle and Esme when they were watching. This was often followed by some name-calling by Emmett and the wish that he had never found Yolanda in the woods in the first place. Those comments were often followed by bearhugs by the pair, who enjoyed each other's company in reality and never held a grudge.

When Alice, Yolanda and Nessie teamed up, there was more mayhem as they brought their gymnastic abilities to the fore and literally cartwheeled around their opponents in any physical games. It took a long while for the others to work out a counter-strategy. Even Edward was challenged at times.

The Cullens' family from Denali came to visit, as did others friends from other parts of the world. Yolanda's vampire world was opened up further for her as she learned of the existence of other beings from other cultures. The various special powers that many of them exhibited were fascinating to her and her own talents were equally cause for comment.

In time, Yolanda learned to control her sexual aura and only let it loose upon special request, which was more frequent than the complaints about it indicated. Liam never complained, though, and enjoyed taking his wife to great heights of pleasure time and again.

Meanwhile, Yolanda would have fun with her extra power now and then, particularly if the boys wound her up. Nobody was immune to her "charms" when she set her mind to it.

Edward and Bella's graduation in English Literature was a cause for celebration and the prize for the top marked dissertation went to Bella in her final year. Emmett and Jasper ribbed Edward mercilessly about this, and even Carlisle smiled indulgently at his sons' antics. Edward was as proud as punch of his young wife and consequently took his own teasing in good part.

Jacob's own graduation brought an influx of Quileutes to Hanover to watch his ceremony. Even Leah turned up to participate, steering a wide berth around her vampire companions. As a sideline, Jacob and Rosalie had opened a car shop, specialising in converting engines of ordinary cars into hot rod versions for college boys with more money than sense. There were now many cars racing around the roads of New England with hidden talents beneath their understated hoods. Jacob proudly displayed his qualification certificate on the wall of his workshop and his father virtually did a jig in his wheelchair at the time of the graduation, proud of his son being the first in that side of the family to graduate from college.

By the time of the graduation ceremonies, Nessie had grown into a tall and lithe beauty, matching Rosalie for looks. With her colouring, she turned heads when out in the human world, but being home-schooled, she mixed less frequently than she might have otherwise with humans. However, when she did so, usually on Alice and Rosalie's shopping trips, she invited interest, even from a talent scout from a modelling agency on one occasion. She might not have had the height of a runway model, but there was something about her looks which was intriguing to humans.

Her intellect and musicianship had blossomed under the care of her extended family - it was obvious she could be anything she chose to be, if she had wanted a career. However, her focus was entirely on Jacob and how much time they could spend together. He was still being incredibly patient, waiting for her to be old enough to formally enter a courtship with her.

Rosalie occupied most of Jacob's free time and kept him out of trouble. Nessie was the only one who could push Rosalie aside for time with "her Jacob", as he was known. Rosalie's indulgence of her niece brought out a softer side of her nature and she was also proud "den mother" where Jacob was concerned, despite their continued light-hearted bickering.

Another three years passed, surprisingly with no changes to the living arrangements, until Nessie reached adulthood.

It was at that time that a radical change in the Cullen / Cunningham dynamic took place.

Upon Nessie's attaining of age, in her special circumstances, she professed the desire to settle down with Jacob. In turn, he confessed his wish to return to Forks and the Quileute lands. Whilst his and Rosalie's workshop had been a success, he wanted to transplant his talents back to his home territory and take Nessie with him.

It was a very difficult time for the Cullens as they prepared for a splitting up of the family.

Edward and Bella were heartbroken at letting Nessie go, but realised pragmatically that they would have to. Jacob was adamant about the move and indicated that his father had sacrificed enough, living on his own in less than happy health, and it was time for Jacob to make the change again.

It was at this time that Liam and Yolanda decided it was also the right occasion for them to move on.

They opted to head north to Liam's home in Ontario, taking an enthusiastic Rosalie and Emmett with them, to get settled up there and to ease the transition. Rosalie would need a new interest for a while, so she and Emmett would stay for a few weeks and then re-join the family or take off on some travels – they had yet to decide what they would do.

The remaining Cullens elected to move on as well, downing the Hanover house and having Carlisle quit his job at the nearby hospital.

With Alice bemoaning the lack of shopping amenities in the area, except for forays into Boston, the decision was made to head to Chicago, so that the Cullen men could take up new positions, in medicine and lecturing.

Esme was excited at the prospect of living in a favourite house again and Carlisle was relishing the prospect of a new challenge. Jasper had decided that he would like to lecture at night classes on American history and Alice was already making plans with Esme for the transformation of the next property they would tackle, over and above the one they would be living in.

Moving to Chicago would also be a chance for Edward to re-connect with his past and to show Bella some of his family's history. Their thinking was it would distract them from the absence of Nessie in their daily lives.

So the day arrived when Liam and Yolanda were due to head north. They opted to go first, leaving Esme and Carlisle to adapt to their absence ahead of their own move. Esme and Carlisle hoped it would be less of a wrench, but it actually turned out to be much harder than anticipated, as the Cunninghams had blended so well with the family.

It was both a sad and exciting prospect. The actual day of departure was fraught with emotion and the farewells took their toll, taking much longer than anyone anticipated.

Emmett and Rosalie were looking forward to living in a different environment for a while and racking up some new adventures. Yolanda was curious about Liam's own life away from the Cullen environment and ready to start creating her own memories as Liam's wife in their first home together, even though they were no longer newlyweds.

With the wonders of modern technology, the Cullens and Cunninghams could keep in touch readily and frequently, sharing tales of adventures and calamities, challenges and celebrations, tribulations and triumphs, and naturally, with Alice leading the way, planning their next get-together.

The years together had bonded them all and all knew they would answer any call for help at any time. The Volturi were never far from anyone's minds and Carlisle considered that it was only a matter of time before a re-visit by Aro and/or his minions.

Carlisle and Esme reflected on the events of the past few years and the extremely tight extended family unit which had developed around them. They allowed themselves a moment's pride in building a successful living environment, where human blood-letting could be held at bay, and unity, strong bonds and ethical living were prized above all else.

Carlisle's style of vampirehood had a lot going for it.

***

Who could have known that a chance encounter in the woods would lead to new vibrant colour being woven into the tapestry of the Cullen lives? The Cunninghams added warmth and laughter, and a touch of Celtic magic, into the lives of already mythical creatures.

In turn, those mythical creatures transformed and shaped the life of a very special human, who was given a second chance at life and a second chance at love, with a very special vampire, suited to her in every way.

None of them would have had it any other way.

Who knows what magic lies around the corner for any of us?

***

**Thank you to everybody who has followed the story to its conclusion. It has been quite a journey and you have been brilliant supporters.**

**As somebody who has been lucky enough to unexpectedly encounter her own special miracle recently, I can attest to the fact that middle-aged romance is every bit as sweet and intense as it was at 18!  
**

**Thank you to all my wonderful writer-friends - CONTENT1, CORVIDCOCCINELLE, ELISESHAW, LATUACANTANTE83, RIAMARIA, TOTTEACHER, VENOMADDICT - for your staunch support. Your patience, love, support, and laughter have meant the world to me and I have treasured all our exchanges and hope we will continue to keep in touch.**

**Above all, my thanks to Yolanda (and, by default, Liam) for being generous enough to lend me her persona to take liberties with and send on a variety of adventures. Yobabe, you are beyond cool! I love you dearly!**


End file.
